Ne t'oublie pas
by Enola83
Summary: UAtotal Remus Lupin ne vit que pour sa petite soeur, rien d'autre ni personne n'a d'importance à ses yeux. Mais lorsque Sirius Black commence à s'intéresser à lui, les remparts du jeune garçon vont s'effriter et laisser libres les cauchemars de son passé...
1. Pour Eline

**NdA **: Je vais me faire incendier parce que ce n'est pas le chapitre de « Il y a un début à tout » :_-_S Je m'explique ! Cette fic est un « exutoire » que j'ai commencé dans les périodes où j'arrivais vraiment à rien sur ma fic des Maraudeurs. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'envoyer aussi tôt mais comme je sèche assez pour la 5ème année… :_-_S Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire Les Maraudeurs, cette fic est moins prenante et n'est vraiment à l'origine qu'une manière de me libérer de certaines idées, lol _-_)

**Titre **: Ne t'oublie pas (et non pas, ne _m_'oublie pas, nuance !)

**Genre** : C'est un **UA** total ! Pas de magie du tout, ce sont les personnages de l'époque Maraudeurs mais ça se passe plus ou moins à notre époque. Il s'agit également d'un **slash Remus/Sirius** et Remus s'en prend encore plein la tête (le pauvre… :_-_S) Par contre ça le fait pas trop de le foutre en « Harry Potter » vu que ça n'a rien à voir… M'enfin, d'autres l'ont fait alors pourquoi pas moi, hein ?

**Parution **: Aléatoire au possible ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça vienne souvent, la priorité reste sur « Les Maraudeurs » et les updates de cette fic_-_ci risque fortement d'atteindre une fréquence d'au minimum 1 mois !

**Rating **: K+, peut_-_être que je l'augmenterai suivant l'évolution du récit, parce que les événements ne risquent pas d'être tout tendres, tout beaux :_-_S

**Résumé **: La vie n'a pas été tendre pour Remus Lupin, seize ans, une mère morte quatre ans auparavant, un père violent qui se moque de sa famille, c'est pour sa petite sœur qu'il résiste à tous les tourments, pour elle qu'il travaille et accepte un job dans un milieu qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé côtoyer. Sirius Black, un de ses camarades de classe et l'un des challengers pour la compétition de roller inter lycée, va commencer à s'intéresser à lui, mais il ignore tout de sa vie et reste à savoir si Remus acceptera de le laisser approcher alors que son existence semble s'effondrer de plus en plus, entre son travail et certaines vérités passées qu'il avait enfoui dans son esprit pour pouvoir survivre.

**NdA(bis) **: L'inspiration me revient pour Les Maraudeurs, tiens ! Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de mettre celle_-_là ! lol J'envoie et je m'y replonge, avec de la chance vous aurez vraiment le chapitre ce soir, ENJOY !

**oOo**

**NE T'OUBLIE PAS**

_**Chapitre 1 : Pour Eline**_

_« Ne l'embête pas quand il rentrera, d'accord ? »_

_« Ne fais pas de bruits, il est à côté. … »_

_« Je dois sortir, veille sur ta sœur. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne serai pas longue, elle dormira peut-être jusqu'à mon retour. Reste auprès d'elle,… Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure. … »_

_« L'école m'a appelé, ils s'inquiètent que tu sois si silencieux. Tu dois faire attention. Dehors, ce n'est pas comme à la maison. Tu sais, si les gens viennent, on ne pourra plus être ensemble, ils vont nous séparer. »_

_« Je suis… désolée… Fais attention à… elle… d'accord ? … Tu es… un gentil garçon… Je suis si fière… de toi… »_

Les roues percutaient le bitume avec violence à chaque pas, mais le garçon ne cessait d'aller plus vite, il ne devait surtout pas arriver en retard. Il traversa en trombe à un passage clouté passé au rouge, se faisant bruyamment klaxonner par un automobiliste qui lui lança des insultes sans qu'il les entende, déjà bien trop loin. Tournant à un angle de rue, il arriva devant une école primaire de laquelle sortaient plusieurs parents et enfants et s'arrêta dans un dérapage qui mit ses rollers à rude épreuve sous le regard désapprobateur de certains parents et amusé d'autres. Il leur adressa un sourire poli avant d'entrer dans l'école, se dirigeant sans hésiter vers une porte ouverte sur le préau devant laquelle se tenaient plusieurs personnes.

- Madame Landry ? demanda-t-il à une femme brune avec des lunettes, un peu rondelette et au visage amical.

- Oui ? Oh ! Vous êtes le frère d'Eline, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu l'accompagner plusieurs fois, le matin.

- En effet, je m'appelle Remus. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais c'est moi qui viens chercher Eline aujourd'hui. Mon père a trouvé un nouveau travail qui lui prend plus de temps, en fait, et ce sera désormais moi qui viendrai la prendre. Ça ne pose aucun souci ?

- Pas le moindre, mais j'aurai tout de même besoin que vous me montriez votre carte d'identité.

- Bien évidemment.

Remus sortit sa carte de son sac et la lui présenta. Lorsque Eline était entrée au CP, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'école oblige les parents ou toute autre personne responsable à venir prendre les enfants dans la classe, comme en maternelle, mais c'était le cas de l'école des Amandiers, du moins pour la première année.

- Vous avez seize ans ? s'étonna la maîtresse. Je vous aurai cru plus âgé.

- Oui, je sais, sourit doucement Remus, qui regardait maintenant à l'intérieur de la classe sa petite sœur en train de jouer avec un de ses camarades.

- Vous pouvez aller la chercher, lui dit-elle en lui rendant sa carte.

- Merci.

Il entra dans la salle et s'avança vers elle. La petite dut sentir sa présence car elle se retourna un instant avant d'afficher un immense sourire et de sauter dans ses bras.

- Rem's ! s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant un bisou et en mettant la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Plus petite, Eline avait des difficultés à prononcer la lettre « u » et lorsqu'elle avait su mieux parler, elle avait gardé ce surnom pour son frère que cela ne dérangeait pas – elle était si mignonne avec son « s » légèrement zozotant.

- Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en la calant mieux dans ses bras.

- Oh oui alors ! Tu sais quoi ? Je sais faire des additions jusqu'à dix !

- Vraiment ? sourit son frère.

- Oui oui oui ! Demande-moi et je te dirai !

- Mmmh… Quatre plus trois ? proposa-t-il.

La petite se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, bougeant légèrement la tête de haut en bas comme elle comptait.

- Sept ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

- C'est juste. Tu es la meilleure Eline.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en levant la tête et prenant un petit air hautain, comme son frère le faisait parfois par dérision.

Remus éclata de rire et frotta son nez contre sa joue.

- On y va ?

- Oh ! Je peux pas rester jouer avec Denis ?

Elle avait pris une petite moue suppliante en disant cela et Remus lui fit un sourire désolé.

- Il faut qu'on rentre, tu le sais bien.

- Pas longtemps. S'il te plaît !

Sa sœur semblait vraiment déçue et Remus hésita un instant. Ce n'étaient pas cinq minutes en plus qui y changeraient quelque chose.

- Très bien, mais quand je reviens, tu ne fais pas de caprices, d'accord ?

- Oui ! Merci Rem's !

Elle lui fit un autre bisou avant qu'il ne la repose à terre, celle-ci s'élançant vers son camarade, qui avait continué le château en cubes qu'ils avaient commencé.

- Il est difficile de leur dire non, commenta madame Landry en s'approchant de Remus.

- Ce sont des petits diables qui savent très bien user de leurs charmes, acquiesça le garçon avec amusement, sans quitter sa sœur des yeux.

- Vous semblez très proche d'elle.

- Je dois être à classer dans la catégorie des frères protecteurs, grimaça-t-il par dérision.

- Évidemment…

Le ton de sa voix lui fit tourner la tête vers elle et il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle le regardait avec une certaine pitié. Il garda pourtant ses yeux dans les siens lorsqu'il parla.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de notre mère. Je l'étais déjà avant. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas du genre à traiter Eline différemment à cause de ça ?

Il avait parlé sur un ton assez sec qui surprit madame Landry, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser traiter ainsi.

- J'enseigne à des enfants entre cinq et sept ans depuis vingt ans, monsieur Lupin, je sais comment m'y prendre.

- Je suis désolé, soupira le garçon en passant une main sur son visage, je ne voulais pas vous insulter. Sa maîtresse de troisième année de maternelle croyait bon de donner un traitement de faveur à Eline mais… elle n'avait que deux ans lorsque notre mère est morte, elle n'a pas le moindre souvenir d'elle.

- Elle ne vous a jamais posé de question sur elle ?

- Si…

_« - Dis Rem's, elle était comment ma maman ?_

_Remus leva le nez de ses devoirs et regarda sa petite sœur de quatre ans qui le fixait avec de grands yeux curieux. Il reposa son stylo, gêné, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, puis tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que son père n'était pas rentré et se leva pour aller prendre un album photo dans leur chambre. Il fit signe à sa sœur de s'installer sur ses genoux avant d'ouvrir l'album pour lui montrer la photo d'une jeune femme._

_- Regarde, là, elle avait vingt ans._

_La petite observa la photo en faisant une petite moue, comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, puis regarda son frère, la photo, son frère, et sourit finalement._

_- T'es pareil que elle mais pas tout, dit-elle._

_- J'ai ses yeux et ses cheveux, sourit son frère en passant lentement ses doigts sur la photo. _

_- Elle souriait toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la photo. Elle était comment ? _

_- Elle était… douce et très gentille. Elle ne criait jamais et souriait toujours mais elle ne riait pas beaucoup. Ses gestes étaient toujours lents et tendres, comme une caresse, et elle avait une voix calme, un peu chantante parfois… Elle travaillait chez un fleuriste alors elle sentait toujours le printemps, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. _

_Il était parti ailleurs mais sa sœur le ramena sur Terre._

_- Ah ? Ben c'est toi maman._

_Il la regarda en écarquillant les yeux._

_- Mais toi, tu sens le chaud._

_- Le chaud ?_

_- Oui, comme en été, quand y'a plein de soleil. Mais sinon, t'es maman. _

_- Mais non, je peux pas être maman._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Mais parce que ce n'est pas moi. Je suis un garçon ! _

_Remus n'en revenait pas de ce que disait sa sœur et celle-ci se remit à réfléchir en le regardant._

_- Alors t'es un papa ? proposa-t-elle, très hésitante._

_Le garçon figea un instant et secoua la tête._

_- Non… Non je ne suis pas un papa. Tu crois que je suis papa ?_

_- Non, parce que toi t'es comme maman et que papa il est pas comme maman. _

_Remus avait froncé les sourcils, dérangé d'entendre une telle logique dans la bouche d'une enfant de quatre ans, il se demandait si c'était normal. _

_- Bon, ben t'es mon frère alors, et c'est bien mieux !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que t'es comme maman mais que t'es là. »_

Avec du recul, Remus trouvait cette conversation assez amusante, mais il restait persuadé qu'une fillette de quatre ans ne pouvait raisonner comme elle l'avait fait.

- Monsieur Lupin ?

- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Écoutez… Normalement je devrais en parler avec votre père mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le faire et je ne voudrais pas le convoquer pour si peu.

Remus tressaillit, la méfiance se mêlant brusquement à la peur.

- Il y a un problème avec Eline ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Oh non, pas vraiment. C'est une petite fille très attentive et qui progresse vite. C'est un plaisir d'apprendre à des enfants comme elle. On ne vous a rien dit au sujet de ses dessins, à la maternelle ?

- Ses dessins ? répéta Remus, qui se sentait de plus en plus inquiet. Non.

La femme hocha la tête et alla jusqu'à une étagère d'où elle sortit une feuille de papier. Remus sentit une sueur froide le recouvrir. Il n'avait jamais songé aux dessins, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen d'expression sûr pour les enfants. Et si jamais…

- Voyez vous-même.

L'inquiétude fit place à la stupeur comme il regardait le dessin. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait craint, loin de là.

- C'est Eline qui a fait ça ? Elle a recopié quelque chose ou…

- Non, la consigne était de dessiner ce qu'ils voulaient et elle a fait ça.

- Mais elle a pu le voir quelque part avant, non ?

- Même si c'était le cas, la copie est vraiment réussie.

Il observait sur cette feuille les courbes aux couleurs vives qui s'entrecoupaient artistiquement, les figures animales stylisées placées pour former une sorte de tourbillon et les lignes faites au fusain noir. Ce n'était pas un dessin d'enfant, ça avait l'air bien plus élaboré, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une enfant de six ans avait fait cela si on ne le lui avait pas dit. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses gribouillages et bonhommes bâtons de maternelle.

Depuis l'année précédente, lorsqu'il était en rollers et qu'il amenait Eline quelque part, Remus portait son sac à dos par devant et faisait grimper sa sœur sur son dos, s'assurant qu'elle s'accrochait bien avant d'avancer à un rythme nettement moins rapide que celui qu'il avait en étant seul. Ils étaient restés plus longtemps à l'école et son père devait être rentré à la maison maintenant. Il se décida à parler du dessin.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'aime bien, c'est amusant, répondit-elle à son oreille, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son frère. Il faut pas ?

- Si, tu peux, mais tu ne dessinais pas comme ça avant.

- Si, mais je montrais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les autres, ils dessinaient pas comme ça et que tu m'as dit qu'il fallait pas qu'on fasse trop attention à moi.

- Mais tu dessines comme ça maintenant.

- Je suis plus grande, c'est bien, non ? C'est pas normal encore ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Si… Si, c'est bien. Tu peux dessiner comme ça mais… faut pas que papa le sache, d'accord ? Si papa le sait, il va en prof… il va se fâcher. Il ne va pas aimer.

- Alors c'est mauvais ?

- Je suis mauvais, moi ?

- Non ! Toi t'es gentil et tout !

- Mais Francis ne m'aime pas.

La petite garda le silence un moment puis enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Remus qui la sentit sourire.

- Alors c'est très bien ce que je dessine.

Remus ne savait pas trop s'il devait sourire ou pleurer…

- Tu les as cachés tes dessins ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Je pourrai les voir ?

- Oh oui !

- Mais rien à papa, rappela-t-il.

- Oui, on fait comme toujours. C'est secret.

- C'est ça, c'est secret…

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur rue et Remus poussa la porte d'un vieil immeuble dont la façade, qui devait jadis avoir été magnifique avec ses balcons en fer forgé présentant de belles arabesques et les colonnes faites en décoration entre les fenêtres, était fissurée à plusieurs endroits et la peinture s'écaillait. La petite cage d'escalier ne payait pas non plus de mine et certaines marches étaient si délabrées qu'il valait mieux les enjamber si on ne voulait pas risquer de les voir s'effondrer.

Remus avait remis ses chaussures en bas de l'immeuble, saluant au passage le concierge, monsieur Touripe, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui semblait toujours assez nostalgique mais s'occupait bien de l'immeuble dans la limite de ce que le propriétaire lui permettait comme dépenses. Le garçon l'avait toujours trouvé assez méritant en considération des habitants du bâtiment.

Au premier étage se trouvait Mme Bourdon, qu'on surnommait Mme Bourbon à cause de son penchant marqué pour l'alcool. Elle devait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans et prétendait être l'unique héritière d'une immense fortune. La véracité des propos était encore à prouver, mais même si c'était le cas, cet argent risquait d'être vite dilapidé avec toutes les dettes qu'elle accumulait dans les bistrots du coin. L'appartement face à chez elle était vide en ce moment. Les gens qui l'avaient acheté le louaient aux étudiants qui le désiraient, mais rares étaient ceux à venir, l'endroit se trouvant certes près des écoles du primaire et secondaire mais d'aucune université ou IUT et les moyens de transports étant quasiment inexistants dans le quartier.

Au second étage, on retrouvait le couple Jonas, qui avait pour voisine de palier mademoiselle Ferru. Les premiers étaient des soixante-huitard et la seconde une célibataire d'une trentaine d'année. Ils se retrouvaient tous les samedi soirs pour faire des parties de carte animées par une stéréo qui hurlait les nouveaux tubes sortis. Personne ne se plaignait trop, craignant qu'en faisant baisser le son, on entende chanter le trio.

Les Lupin logeaient au troisième étage. Remus et Eline vivaient avec leur père et, parfois, avec une femme ramenée par ce dernier, mais elles ne duraient jamais longtemps. En face de chez eux vivaient trois jeunes hommes qui faisaient de la musique, mais ils avaient pris soin d'insonoriser l'appartement pour ne gêner personne. Parfois, en tendant bien l'oreille, Remus pouvait les entendre, et il savait ainsi qu'il y avait un saxophoniste, un guitariste et très certainement le dernier sur un synthétiseur.

Enfin, au dernier étage, se trouvait la famille Pleox – Remus n'avait jamais réussi à savoir de quelle origine ils étaient –, qui se composait des deux parents et d'un enfant, et un couple de jeunes mariés plutôt discrets du nom de Sarelle.

Glissant avec appréhension la clé dans la serrure, Remus se tourna vers Eline pour lui faire signe de rester sage, mais leur père n'était pas rentré. Il s'en étonna un instant avant de se dire qu'il avait dû rencontrer une femme et que c'était bien heureux pour eux.

- Va ranger tes affaires, Eline. Tu as faim ?

- Oui !

- Je te fais ton goûter alors.

Il posa son sac sur une chaise de la cuisine et sortit des gâteaux, du chocolat en poudre et du lait. Le frigo était pratiquement vide, surtout rempli de bières, et Remus grimaça. Son père en avait encore acheté trois packs, qu'il emmènerait certainement ce samedi, lorsqu'il irait faire des paris avec ses "potes".

- Y'a pas de confiture ? demanda Eline en s'asseyant à la table.

- J'irai en acheter samedi, comme ça Francis ne verra pas que j'en ai pris.

Il prépara le chocolat de sa sœur puis sortit de son sac une pochette et des livres de cours, s'installant à côté d'elle pour commencer ses devoirs.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda sa sœur en mordant dans un biscuit.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Je fais des mathématiques.

- Comme les additions ?

- En un peu plus compliqué, sourit-il doucement.

- Ah… C'est dur ?

- Non, ça va, il suffit de saisir le truc et ça va tout seul… quand on le saisit.

Sa sœur ne posa plus de questions et il termina deux exercices le temps qu'elle goûte.

- J'ai fini !

- Tu peux aller t'amuser alors.

- Je fais mes devoirs ?

- C'est comme tu veux, mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'y mettre maintenant.

- Alors je vais jouer avec Mina !

- Viens dans le salon, lui lança son frère comme elle courrait pour aller prendre sa poupée.

Il prit ses affaires pour également s'y rendre et continua à travailler en surveillant sa sœur d'un œil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit six heures du soir.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, tu ne bouges pas d'ici Eline.

Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'absence de son père, ne voulant pas partir en la laissant seule dans l'appartement. Il rassembla quelques affaires après une douche rapide puis retourna dans le salon, l'aiguille étant arrivée au quart.

- Tu veux manger, Eline ?

- J'ai pas faim. Tu joues avec moi ?

- Je vais bientôt y aller.

Il hésita un instant, observant sa sœur, puis s'approcha de la porte.

- Je vais voir les voisins du dessus. Tu restes sage, hein ?

Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui et courut pour monter les escaliers, sonnant chez les Pleox. Ce fut le mari – un homme bedonnant et arborant une splendide moustache – qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour monsieur Pleox. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurai un service à vous demander. Mon père a eu un retardement de dernière minute et je dois me rendre à une réunion importante pour le lycée qui se terminera très tard. Est-ce que je pourrai vous laisser Eline jusque demain ? J'ignore quand mon père rentrera et moi, je vais vraiment rentrer tard. Je viendrais la chercher très tôt, si vous le désirez.

- Pas de soucis, ça fera plaisir à Maïka, assura-t-il en souriant, faisant allusion à sa petite fille de huit ans. Mais si tu veux, ma femme amènera Eline à l'école en même temps qu'elle.

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, oui, ce serait parfait. Ça ne dérange pas si je passe juste le matin pour m'assurer que tout va bien ?

- Passe quand tu veux, je suis levé à cinq heures pour ma part, mais ne sonne pas dans ce cas, toque à la porte.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup monsieur Pleox, je vais chercher Eline.

Il mit un mot rapide à l'intention de son père, prépara sa sœur, la mena chez les voisins puis dévala les escaliers pour rapidement chausser ses rollers et s'élancer sur le trottoir. Sa montre annonçait six heures trente-cinq.

- Un quart d'heure, pesta-t-il. J'arriverai jamais à temps.

Il était dix-neuf heures dix lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée de service d'une brasserie-restaurant. Se dépêchant de déchausser, il fila aux vestiaires pour se changer, se réarrangeant après le sprint qu'il avait piqué à travers la ville.

- Tu es en retard ! lui lança le patron comme il descendait les escaliers.

- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est ton dernier soir.

Remus figea comme il s'apprêtait à prendre un plateau.

- Pardon ? Je vous assure que c'est la dernière fois que…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton retard, mon garçon.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille.

- Écoute, tu bosses vraiment bien mais je ne peux pas te garder. Tu n'as que seize ans, jusque là ça allait puisque tu parais plus et que tu fais ta part de boulot, mais je risque gros si on me coince, tu comprends ? On m'a dit qu'il y aurait bientôt une inspection, j'ignore quand.

- Je pourrai revenir après. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail, monsieur.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te paierai plus ce soir et te donnerai tes pourboires de début de semaine, d'accord ?

- J'ai vraiment le choix ? demanda aigrement Remus. Vous ne sauriez pas où on pourrait accepter que je travaille ? Sans me virer j'entends. Parce que vous êtes quand même le troisième. Même si vous êtes moins brusque que les autres…

L'homme l'observa un instant et sembla hésiter mais il finit par secouer la tête.

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Vous ne connaissez vraiment aucun endroit ? insista le garçon en remarquant son hésitation. J'ai réellement besoin d'un boulot. Et pas juste pour pouvoir m'acheter les nouvelles chaussures à la mode ou que sais-je. S'il vous plaît, si vous savez où je peux en trouver…

- Écoute, je connais un… bar qui n'est pas très regardant du moment que…

Il s'interrompit un instant et le dévisagea avant de continuer.

- Tu n'auras pas de soucis pour te faire embaucher là-bas je pense, mais… Tu peux y aller si tu veux, mais si tu hésites ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, va chercher ailleurs. En fait, il faudrait que tu n'ailles voir là-bas qu'en dernier recours.

- C'est quoi ce bar ?

Le patron se rendit dans son bureau et revint avec un carton de visite.

_Le Paradis Rouge_

_Ouvert de 21h à 4h du lundi au jeudi_

_De 21h à 6h les vendredi et samedi_

_De 20h à 3h le dimanche_

_Fermé le mardi_

_Show total les vendredi, samedi et dimanche_

Remus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que signifiait la dernière phrase mais il s'en moquait. L'adresse lui indiquait que le Paradis Rouge était un peu moins loin que la brasserie où il travaillait actuellement, mais il s'agissait apparemment d'une boîte de nuit et malgré les dires de son futur ex-patron, il doutait qu'ils acceptent un garçon de seize ans. La barrière de l'âge était ce à quoi il se heurtait le plus souvent quand il demandait un travail. A part les bars et restaurants, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de domaines où il pouvait travailler en se faisant assez d'argent – et où on acceptait de le payer en liquide et quotidiennement ou de manière hebdomadaire.

Il était minuit lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la brasserie. Il y avait eu du monde malgré qu'on soit en semaine, mais cela arrangeait Remus, qui se faisait ainsi plus de pourboires. Éreinté par la longue journée qu'il avait eue, s'étant levé tôt pour se rendre en cours, il décida pourtant de faire un détour par le Paradis Rouge, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait la boîte.

Roulant doucement dans les rues peu animées, il déboucha bientôt sur l'avenue principale, qui présentait encore une certaine activité à cette heure-là. Il eut un peu de mal à repérer le club, l'entrée restant, à sa surprise, assez discrète. Elle se trouvait en fait en dessous du niveau du trottoir, un escalier de béton y menant, et le néon rouge qui annonçait la boîte se trouvait juste au-dessus de la double porte. Deux videurs se tenaient devant, en train de discuter, et un groupe de jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'année sortait comme il s'approchait pour regarder l'affiche apposée en haut des escaliers. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément lorsqu'il vit ce qui y était écrit et les photos accompagnant le texte. Il lui avait donné l'adresse d'une…

Un peu sonné, Remus fit un pas en arrière et sursauta lorsqu'il percuta un des jeunes du groupe, qui s'était arrêté un instant pour se saluer.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Y'a pas de mal, répondit le gars qu'il avait bousculé en le regardant de bas en haut. Hey ! T'es pas mal. Ça te dirait de finir la soirée avec nous ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il en le regardant avec stupeur.

- C'est une bonne idée, insista un de ses amis en le regardant de la même manière. Je suis sûr que tu…

Mais Remus n'attendit pas plus pour partir aussi vite qu'il le put, ne cherchant pas à savoir si les autres, qui l'avaient appelé en le voyant s'enfuir, le suivaient. Il ne s'arrêta que plusieurs rues plus loin pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je peux pas bosser dans…

Il mit sa main sur son front et s'adossa à un mur en levant la tête vers le ciel. Il avait peut-être eu une réaction excessive mais les types qui l'avaient abordé ne lui disaient rien, et puis il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur ce genre d'endroit. D'un autre côté… il avait vraiment besoin d'un boulot et il avait déjà fait quasiment tous les restaurants, bars et boîtes de la ville. Et puis il ne serait que serveur, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait… Il poussa un soupir en se disant qu'il reviendrait demain, ne sachant pas trop s'il espérait un refus ou un accord pour travailler dans une boîte de strip-tease gay.

Il était une heure du matin lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui. Son père était rentré d'après la veste sur une chaise du salon. Le mot qu'il lui avait laissé bien en évidence n'avait pas bougé et Remus se demanda s'il y avait fait attention ou s'il était directement allé se coucher. Il s'approcha du placard où ils rangeaient les produits d'entretien et déplaça silencieusement plusieurs bouteilles pour accéder au carrelage qui tapissait le mur. Un léger coup à l'un des carreaux le déboîta, révélant une cavité d'où il sortit une boîte en métal qui avait jadis contenu du chocolat et où reposait maintenant une liasse de billets.

Sortant l'argent qu'il avait gagné, Remus recompta pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et sourit en plaçant vingt euros dans la cagnotte. D'ordinaire, il ne pouvait mettre que dix euros, parfois quinze, mais ce patron là avait été plus généreux et reconnaissant que les autres pour son travail lorsqu'il l'avait salué. Il remit tout en place, plaça le reste de l'argent dans une autre boîte – vide – mise en vue sur une étagère, en gardant juste assez pour manger le lendemain et faire les courses. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, il se rendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eline et se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la pièce, que Remus laissait à sa sœur, et le matelas qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Tournant la tête vers le lit d'Eline, il eut un pincement au cœur à ne pas la voir à son retour, même s'il la savait juste au-dessus. Alors qu'il se redressait pour enlever ses vêtements, son regard tomba sur ses rollers et il poussa un grognement. La journée et la soirée l'avaient tellement fatigué qu'il en avait oublié de les laisser en bas. Il utilisait la même technique qu'avec l'argent dans le placard mais avec le local à poubelle, où il y avait une dalle branlante donnant sur un accès assez grand pour dissimuler ses rollers. Si son père savait qu'il ne les avait pas vendus, il les lui prendrait pour s'en occuper, or Remus en avait besoin pour se déplacer. Moins rapide que le bus, le moyen de transport était plus avantageux financièrement et surtout plus pratique. Avec un soupir, il se contenta de les mettre sous le lit. De toute façon, il partirait avant Francis demain matin.

Il aurait préféré terminer ses devoirs et leçons ce soir, mais à trop se fatiguer, il finirait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, aussi se résigna-t-il et il se coucha, s'endormant en quelques minutes sous le poids de son activité de la journée.

_« Le bruit que fit le vase en se cassant sembla se répercuter dans le silence de l'appartement avec la puissance d'un gong. Remus, qui s'échinait sur un devoir de chimie, releva brusquement la tête et sauta de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans le salon. _

_Sa sœur se tenait figée près de la table, le vase brisé à ses pieds, des larmes plein les yeux, Francis lui faisant face._

_- Putain, j'allais le vendre cet après-midi, espèce d'empotée ! Tu sais combien ça coûte ?_

_Il leva la main en hurlant la question mais le dos de celle-ci envoya à terre Remus, qui s'était brusquement interposé. _

_- Ne la touche pas ! cria-t-il en se relevant. _

_- Sur quel ton tu me parles, sale gamin ?_

_Le second coup fut porté au ventre, coupant le souffle au garçon de quatorze ans qui tomba à genou au sol. _

_- Frappe-moi… tant que tu veux… dit-il difficilement. Mais pas elle. Jamais ! Ne la frappe jamais ! Si tu veux être tranquille, ne la touche pas !_

_Son père s'approcha à grands pas sous le regard effrayé de sa fille qui n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il attrapa son fils à la gorge et le força à se relever, le plaquant contre le mur en lui coupant presque la respiration._

_- Tu me menaces ? grogna-t-il avec fureur. Tu as peut-être oublié ce que je t'ai promis si ça se sait, susurra-t-il à son oreille. A moins que tu ne me prennes pas au sérieux ? _

_Remus essaya de parler mais la prise de son père l'en empêchait, aussi la desserra-t-il légèrement, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne parla qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes. _

_- Je sais que tu en es capable, mais tu crois qu'une gamine avec des ecchymoses, ça va passer inaperçu ? Moi je peux les cacher, mais elle non. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je prenne les coups à sa place du moment que tu te défoules ? _

_L'homme l'observa un instant puis ricana. _

_- Tu veux tout prendre pour elle ? Quelle que soit la bêtise qu'elle fasse ?_

_- Oui._

_Il ne détournait pas ses yeux de ceux de son père et celui-ci finit par sourire presque tendrement avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le retenant pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas._

_- Qu'il en soit fait selon ta volonté, souffla-t-il à son oreille avec une douceur malsaine. _

_Puis il le laissa tomber au sol et sortit de l'appartement. Eline se précipita alors vers son grand frère en laissant couler ses larmes._

_- Rem's ! Rem's ! Dis quelque chose ! Rem's !_

_Le garçon roula sur le côté et se mit à tousser et crachoter pour retrouver sa respiration. Francis n'y avait pas été de main morte et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas causé trop de dégâts. Il se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire._

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_Elle hocha la tête, pleurant toujours, et Remus se redressa difficilement pour se tenir assis et lui essuyer ses larmes. _

_- Ça va aller. Il ne faut pas pleurer._

_- Mais… tu as… mal… hoqueta-t-elle. Et c'est… ma faute…_

_Remus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa sœur culpabilise ou elle commettrait une erreur qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse pour elle. _

_- Je n'ai pas mal, voyons, déclara-t-il en sautant sur la première idée qui lui venait. _

_- Mais les coups…_

_- Je vais te dire un secret Eline. Tu sais ce que c'est un secret ?_

_- Oui, je sais, c'est on doit pas dire, jamais, à personne._

_- C'est ça. Alors je vais te dire un secret et il sera rien qu'à nous deux, d'accord ?_

_- Oui._

_- En fait, je n'ai pas mal quand Francis me frappe. Je lui fais croire pour qu'il soit content mais ça ne me fait pas mal. Après, faut que je fasse semblant, comme si j'avais mal, pour qu'il soit sûr d'y être arrivé. Tu comprends ?_

_- Mais… mais ça fait mal quand on tombe ou on frappe, insista Eline._

_- Oui, mais pas à moi, moi je ne sens pas la douleur._

_- Alors t'es… un super héros ? demanda-t-elle._

_Remus hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer._

_- On peut dire ça, je suis un super héros Mais faut dire à personne, d'accord ? C'est secret._

_- C'est secret, répéta l'enfant avec un grand sourire. _

_Certes, le mensonge ne tiendrait pas au-delà d'un certain âge mais il fallait parer au plus pressé pour le moment, éviter qu'elle culpabilise._

_- Eline, tu ne dis à personne que Francis fait ça ? C'est secret aussi._

_- C'est secret ? s'étonna la petite fille. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que si les gens de dehors savent qu'il fait ça, ils vont venir nous prendre._

_- Mais c'est bien, dit l'enfant sans comprendre._

_- Non, parce que s'ils nous prennent, ils vont nous séparer et on ne se verra plus._

_La petite eut l'air horrifié et il lui fit un sourire rassurant. _

_- Si on ne dit rien, ça ira. Et puis puisque j'ai pas mal, c'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Eline sembla hésiter, regarda à droite à gauche, puis son frère en piétinant sur place, comme gênée par quelque chose, puis elle leva des yeux timides vers le garçon._

_- C'est pas grave… C'est secret, je dis pas._

_Remus lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de la serrer contre lui, oblitérant la douleur que lui procura cette étreinte. »_

Le réveil sonna à cinq heures et Remus l'éteignit immédiatement. Il s'étira puis se laissa un instant retomber sur son matelas en repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir en fait, du premier "secret" entre lui et Eline. Quand il y repensait, il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, surtout que sa sœur pensait toujours qu'il ne sentait pas la douleur et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire la vérité.

Et puis il y avait ce mensonge au sujet du secret sur son père. Remus savait qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés si les services sociaux venaient à apprendre leur situation. Les institutions actuelles faisaient tout pour que les frères et sœurs restent ensemble et ils n'étaient que deux. Il n'avait en revanche aucune confiance en la justice. Peut-être Francis ferait-il quelques années de prison, mais avec des remises de peine, de bons témoignages et tout le reste, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il en prenne pour quelques mois ou un à deux ans avant de sortir avec interdiction de les approcher. Or, son père l'avait mis en garde et il savait qu'il était sérieux.

_« Parle à qui que ce soit, Remus, et je te jure que je vous retrouverai, toi et ta sœur. Je commencerai par Eline et je lui ferai payer pour toi avant de venir te trouver et de m'occuper de ton cas. Même si on m'attrape avant, ta sœur n'y aura pas échappé. A toi de faire en sorte qu'elle se la ferme. »_

A aucun moment Remus n'avait mis en doute la véracité de ses propos, alors il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant. D'ici deux ans, il serait majeur, il pourrait amener Eline loin de là et Francis pourrait avoir toutes les maîtresses qu'il désirait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il lui demanderait de l'argent, mais Remus était prêt à lui en donner pour qu'il les laisse en paix. Il constituait la cagnotte secrète pour sa sœur, pour plus tard, les besoins élémentaires mais aussi les études, les livres qu'il faudrait acheter, la papeterie. Pour le moment elle contenait trois cent euros, c'était ce qu'il avait pu économiser en conservant au moins dix euros sur sa paie hebdomadaire depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler – il avait eu encore plus de difficulté au début comme il n'avait que quinze ans. Son père se contentait de petits boulots qui payaient à peine les factures d'électricité et d'eau, et même encore là, Remus devait parfois donner de l'argent pour ça et pour les impôts. Par ailleurs, Francis avait pris l'habitude de se servir dans la tirelire familiale pour acheter des bières ou faire ses paris. Il se fichait pas mal qu'il ne reste plus d'argent pour manger puisqu'il pouvait se faire inviter chez des gens, aussi Remus faisait toujours attention de garder l'argent des courses avant de mettre le reste avec l'argent pour la "famille".

Tout en se versant un verre de jus d'orange, il songea que sa mère lui avait servi le même mensonge qu'il donnait à sa sœur, et certainement pour les mêmes raisons. Remus avait heureusement toujours été un enfant calme, il n'avait pas été difficile de lui faire appliquer la loi du silence, mais Eline était plus vive et dynamique. Une bonne chose pour un enfant normal, une mauvaise lorsqu'on vivait sous le même toit que Francis Lupin.

A cinq heures et demi, Remus toquait chez les Pleox. Il discuta un peu avec le père qui lui assura que tout s'était bien passé et le laissa aller déposer un baiser sur le front de sa sœur endormie avant qu'il ne reparte, direction le lycée et ses devoirs en retard.

_**(à suivre…)**_

_**Comme je le disais, la suite arrivera dans un certain moment, du moins si ça intéresse qq'un, lol. **_


	2. Au lycée Eluard

**Titre **: Ne t'oublie pas (et non pas, ne _m_'oublie pas, nuance !)

**Genre** : UA, Romance : slash Remus/Sirius

**Parution **: Aléatoire au possible ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça vienne souvent, la priorité reste sur « Les Maraudeurs » et les updates de cette fic_-_ci risque fortement d'atteindre une fréquence d'au minimum 1 mois !

**Rating **: K+, peut_-_être que je l'augmenterai suivant l'évolution du récit, parce que les événements ne risquent pas d'être tout tendres, tout beaux :_-_S

**Résumé **: voir au chapitre 1 (lol)

**oOo**

**Merci **à _**Sam **__(j'ai essayé de te répondre par mail mais je reçois un "Undelivered Mail" à chaque fois !)_, _**sssoco**_, _**hayko maxwell**_ et _**Kate **_pour vos reviews ! et n'oubliez pas que si vous voulez une réponse, il me faut votre mail ! (surtout que je n'aime pas ne pas répondre aux reviews T.T)

_**NdA **__: _Ce chapitre 2 arrive plutôt rapidement par rapport au rythme de parution que j'ai donné, mais c'est exceptionnel ! Bref, ce chapitre est sur Sirius et l'ambiance change radicalement. Dans la logique, je vais publier un chapitre sur chacun des deux (Remus et Sirius) successivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent (dans un sens de relation autre que « bonjour » « au revoir » lol). Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

_**Chapitre 2 : Au lycée Eluard**_

Sirius battait du pied dans le hall depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque son meilleur ami daigna enfin se montrer, les cheveux toujours en pétard et avançant tranquillement.

- Te presse pas surtout, prend tout ton temps, joue-la zen, faudrait pas que tu nous claques entre les doigts, ce serait une _si grande perte_, l'accueillit Sirius.

- Désolé d'avoir fait attendre sa seigneurie, s'inclina profondément James avant de se redresser pour l'observer attentivement de la tête au pied, tournant même autour de lui.

- Tu fais quoi au juste ?

- Je cherche un défaut.

- Je vais te faciliter la tâche : je suis parfait.

- Physiquement, certes, mais je te conseille de garder la bouche fermée pour que les gens conservent cette illusion.

- Mais, très cher ami, ma perfection est telle qu'ils sont déjà persuadés d'avoir affaire à un mirage, que je parle ou non n'y changera rien, ils se déconnectent du monde quand ils me voient.

- Ces aristocrates, soupira James en faisant mine de vomir. C'est quand que tu me prêtes des fringues ?

- Ils ne t'iront pas, James, accepte la réalité : tu es un nabot.

- Peut-être, mais je suis un nabot qui sait résister à ton charme, grande perche. D'ailleurs, puisque ta brillante personne ne m'a ébloui que l'espace d'un instant et maintenant que tu as fini de débiter des âneries qui me prennent un effort cérébral dont j'aurai aisément trouvé meilleur usage, saurais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est le charmant tatouage que tu as sur le visage ? Maori ? Aztèque ?

- Nan, c'est du made in Black, ça.

- Un "men in black" qui porte du "made in Black", on aura tout vu, se moqua James. Plus sérieusement, lequel tu as poussé à bout cette fois ?

- Ma mère. Ne reconnais-tu pas là, juste en dessous de la tempe, la marque de sa magnifique bague ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis. Et c'était quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Oh, la rengaine habituelle. Tu reprendras la filiale de ton père, hors de question de la laisser aux mains d'incapables, et cetera, et cetera. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils me traitent d'incapable à longueur de journée. Va comprendre !

- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore tiré, grimaça James comme ils se mettaient en route pour leur premier cours.

- Tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me fassent ? Une baffe de temps en temps, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer. L'argent coule à flot, je vis une vie de prince. Non, crois-moi, je vais en profiter tant que je peux et le jour où ils me mettront à la porte, alors j'aviserai. Pour le moment, j'aurai tort de me priver.

- Vu sous cet angle, admit James en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça tient toujours pour…

- James ! Jaaaaaaaaaames !

- C'est pas vrai ! Revoilà le pot de colle, gémit l'interpellé en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Un garçon un peu rondouilletet aux cheveux châtain arriva près d'eux, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

- Salut James ! Je t'ai vu du bout du couloir.

- Vraiment ? Quelle bonne vue tu as, Peter, sourit-il sans cacher l'ironie de sa phrase.

Malheureusement, l'autre adolescent ne la saisit pas.

- Dis, tu vas concourir pour l'inter lycée ? Hein ? Tu vas le faire ?

- Bien évidemment qu'on va concourir Pettigrow, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On est les meilleurs dans ce domaine, lança Sirius, agacé d'avoir été interrompu par cette groupie hermaphrodite à tendance mâle dominante… paraissait-il.

- Les meilleurs ? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Sirius !

- Severus… je me disais bien aussi que le sol semblait plus brillant. C'est pas trop douloureux de rester autant de temps la tête au sol pour tout lustrer ?

- Tu peux bien lancer tes insultes minables, il n'en reste pas moins que ni toi ni James n'êtes capables d'arriver à la hauteur du "champion".

- On l'a jamais vu ton "champion", répliqua James. J'ai plutôt tendance à croire que ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Je l'ai vu moi, lorsqu'il a accompli LA figure. Vous vous y entraînez, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez tomber, il est le seul à pouvoir la faire.

- Que vaut ta parole ? répliqua dédaigneusement Sirius. En plus ça fait quatre ans qu'on n'en parle plus de ce soi-disant maître en la matière. Soit il a déménagé, soit il s'est sacrément rouillé.

- Cette figure, rien ne prouve vraiment qu'il l'ait exécuté, ajouta James

- Oh, juste la centaine de personnes qui se trouvait là à ce moment, ricana Severus.

James voulut dire quelque chose mais Peter le devança.

- Moi j'y étais ! s'exclama-t-il, surexcité. C'était vraiment magnifique ! Il y avait même un vrai champion, un pro national. Il a voulu lui parler mais il avait disparu après la compétition.

- Un gars sans nom, sans visage ? Pff ! Vous regardez trop de films.

- Contrairement à toi, James, certains ne font pas ça juste pour être sous le feu des projecteurs.

- Et depuis quand tu t'y intéresses de toute façon ? grogna Sirius, agacé.

- Depuis le "champion" justement. Mais tu as raison, je vais rapidement oublier tout ça. S'il ne participe pas à l'inter lycée, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette compétition. Le spectacle risque d'être de piètre envergure vu les participants.

James se serait jeté sur Severus si madame McGonagall, la CPE, n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là.

- Messieurs ! Pas d'esclandre je vous prie. Rendez vous à vos cours.

- Nous y allons céans, gente dame, assura galamment Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, cessez de vous moquer du monde et sortez de ma vue.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient assez éloignés de Rogue pour retourner à son bureau.

- Elle se croit toujours au Moyen-âge celle-là.

- M'est avis qu'elle est née à cette époque, assura James avec sérieux.

Les autres élèves attendaient déjà devant la salle d'histoire.

- Oh là là ! Je ne suis pas arrivé à terminer le devoir pour aujourd'hui, gémit Peter Pettigrow, qui était dans leur classe.

- Soit tu t'es pas foulé, soit t'es encore plus idiot que je le croyais, commenta Sirius, qui n'appréciait pas du tout le garçon.

Celui-ci rougit alors que James laissait échapper une exclamation moqueuse, ce qui n'empêcha pas Peter de rester près d'eux.

- Moi je parie sur du bleu aujourd'hui, annonça James.

- Mmmh… Sirius regarda le ciel par la vitre. Je dis orange avec ce temps.

- Je pense plutôt que ce sera vert, déclara un autre garçon qui les avait entendu.

- Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Ce sera du fuchsia, j'en mettrai ma main au feu, renchérit une fille.

- Je parie trois barres de chocolat qu'on aura droit à du jaune fluo.

La totalité de la classe se tourna vers la fille qui venait de parler et affichait un grand sourire assuré.

- Aucune chance, dit un garçon blond, dubitatif. Il y a des limites quand même.

- Bien pour ça que je tiens le pari ! s'exclama une fille brune, vite suivie par d'autres. Et t'as intérêt à allonger les chocolats.

- T'inquiète pas Jeanne, je suis une femme d'honneur.

- Mais certainement pas de lucidité, ma cousine adorée, sourit Sirius. Andro, il y a des limites à…

- Quand vous aurez fini de discuter, vous entrerez, dit soudain la voix sèche d'une femme.

James et Sirius se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à une silhouette indéterminée enveloppée dans ce qui devait être une robe de couleur jaune fluo, de même que l'étaient la veste, les collants, les chaussures et les pinces retenant la coiffure blonde de la femme. Il ne fallait pas oublier à cela l'eye-liner également jaune fluo, le vernis à ongle, le "jaune fluo" à lèvres et, pour parachever le chef d'œuvre, les bijoux… jaune fluo.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle, encore sous le choc, hormis Andromeda Black, qui venait de gagner pas moins de trente barres de chocolats puisque neuf de ses camarades avaient eu le malheur de suivre Jeanne.

- Le phénomène Skeeter ne cessera de m'impressionner, commenta James avec un sourire désabusé.

- Je me suis toujours demandé où ils avaient été la pêcher…

- Si tu veux mon avis, on est mieux de l'ignorer.

- Bien, vous allez commencer par faire passer vos dissertations au devant de la salle, dit le professeur d'histoire en posant son sac, risquant de faire craquer sa mini-jupe – « bout de tissu identifié, capitaine Black ! » –, au grand dam des élèves qui se sentaient déjà assez martyrisés comme ça pour en plus en rajouter.

- Aujourd'hui, nous… Monsieur Lupin ?

Les élèves se tournèrent vers le garçon au dernier rang qui avait la main levée.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire votre devoir.

Sirius hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel et froncer les sourcils. La première réaction à cause du ton toujours aussi poli de Remus, la deuxième parce qu'il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs élèves – en fait lui, James et Remus étaient quasiment au même niveau, frôlant de peu la moyenne générale maximum.

- Tiens donc, et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien, nous n'avons eu que deux jours pour le faire et j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de m'y consacrer avant-hier, et hier soir, ma sœur est tombée malade et mon père n'était pas là, j'ai dû m'occuper d'elle.

- Vous auriez pu faire votre dissertation en la veillant, remarqua Skeeter.

- Nous avions aussi un devoir de mathématiques comptant pour la moyenne à rendre, expliqua Lupin.

- Vous considérez peut-être l'histoire comme une matière inutile, monsieur Lupin ? gronda le professeur, qui ne supportait pas qu'on dénigre sa matière.

- Certainement pas professeur, mais j'ai considéré que la priorité revenait au devoir qui compterait pour ma moyenne.

Sirius devait avouer que Remus le surprenait à rester aussi calme et poli devant cette harpie. De plus, vu les cernes qu'il arborait, Skeeter aurait eu du mal à ne pas porter foi à son excuse. Il trouvait cependant surprenant que Lupin soit du genre à faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse un délai jusqu'à dix-sept heures ce soir pour me rendre cette dissertation… qui comptera pour votre moyenne, termina le professeur avec un sourire sadique.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors que des murmures de protestations s'élevaient dans la salle de classe.

- Madame, nous avons journée complète aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas la faire.

- Dans ce cas vous aurez zéro, monsieur Lupin. Veuillez-vous asseoir.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas accepter cela.

Il y avait désormais un silence impressionnant – et surtout rare – dans la classe de première 2. Remus Lupin était un élève calme et discret. Il participait bien en classe mais ne cherchait jamais à se faire remarquer. Sirius l'avait toujours vu comme un bon petit élève qui suivait sagement les consignes, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

- Il n'y a rien à accepter, je suis votre professeur. Asseyez-vous !

Allait-il abandonner ?

- Pardon professeur, mais ceci est injuste.

Non, il était tenace… et toujours aussi poli. Bigre ! Comment faisait-il pour s'excuser autant dans une telle situation ?

- Je vous ai donné les raisons de mon absence de travail et je peux comprendre que vous ne les acceptiez pas. Cependant la note de ce devoir devait à l'origine permettre l'acquisition de plus ou moins de points dans le cadre de la participation. Il serait naturel que vous me retiriez des points à ce niveau mais en aucun cas cela ne devrait me pénaliser sur ma moyenne. Si vous désirez que je fasse cette dissertation, je peux vous la rendre demain, à huit heures, et si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez aussi me faire passer à l'oral sur le sujet de la participation, sans me noter si vous le désirez, mais dans ce cas en ne me retirant aucun point.

Le prof semblait assez soufflé du court discours de son élève, à l'instar de toute la classe d'ailleurs. James se pencha vers Sirius.

- Il a de la réserve le loupiot, souffla-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça sans quitter Remus des yeux, qui était resté debout, toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi aimable, toujours aussi… lui. Ce mec n'était pas réel. Un coup d'œil vers Skeeter lui fit reconnaître la lueur de sadisme qui lui était propre au fond de ses prunelles et elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien monsieur Lupin, venez ici et faites moi un exposé sur les implications économiques de la Guerre Froide à un niveau mondial.

Il ne s'agissait pas du sujet de l'exposé. En fait c'était le sujet du jour et, comme tout à l'heure, certains voulurent protester, mais, toujours comme tout à l'heure, la voix de Remus les fit tous taire alors qu'il commençait à parler, s'approchant du tableau pour y écrire les grands axes qu'il allait développer.

Après un moment d'hésitation et comme Skeeter était retournée à son air ébahi, les élèves commencèrent à prendre des notes. Ce fut d'abord Andromeda, puis les autres suivirent. Sirius, tout comme James, avait déjà vu cette période. Non pas qu'ils s'amusaient à apprendre par cœur leurs bouquins mais c'était devenu un challenge de clouer le bec aux professeurs, et comme il n'y avait pas une matière qui ne les amusait pas, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

- Et sa motivation à lui, tu crois que c'est quoi ? demanda vaguement Sirius sans lâcher des yeux le châtain qui continuait à parler d'une voix étrangement agréable et attractive.

- Tu lui demanderas quand tu pourras, répondit James sans avoir à demander de quoi il parlait, un sourcil haussé avec perplexité en direction de son (ex) discret camarade.

Au final, Skeeter s'avéra incapable de sortir de sa stupeur avant la fin du cours et Lupin l'assura durant l'heure entière, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait. Sirius se contentait de le fixer obstinément, cherchant des réponses qu'il ne trouvait pas. En tout cas, la sœur du garçon devait avoir été sacrément malade car il semblait vraiment très fatigué.

L'adolescent se tut cinq minutes avant la sonnerie et se tourna vers le professeur, qui eut encore besoin d'une minute pour émerger.

- Euh… C'était… c'était très bien monsieur Lupin. Vous n'aurez pas à me rendre votre dissertation… mais je ne vous accorde aucun point, finit-elle en retrouvant son air supérieur.

- Mais madame… commença Andromeda.

- Évidemment professeur. Je ne l'entendais pas autrement.

Mais il en avait pas marre d'être aussi courtois ? Ses parents l'avaient dressé à la baguette ou quoi ? Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir… Remus n'avait parlé que de son père quand il avait donné son excuse.

- C'est excellent comme tu as cloué le bec à cette vipère de Rita Skeeter ! s'enthousiasma Andromeda comme ils sortaient. Mais tu aurais dû insister pour qu'elle te note.

- Non, je n'avais pas fait mon devoir pour aujourd'hui, ça n'aurait pas été juste envers vous, commenta-t-il simplement sans vraiment la regarder.

- Ouais… T'as quand même une drôle de notion de la justice… Mais j'aime bien ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu devrais être plus souvent comme ça, Remus.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en la voyant si proche de Remus et l'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de mathématiques alors que le garçon y entrait sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit.

- Tu connais bien Remus ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben on fait souvent les dossiers ensemble et il m'aide pour certains devoirs. T'avais pas remarqué ?

Son cousin secoua la tête, surpris. Andromeda l'observa un instant puis soupira avant de le regarder avec un air sévère.

- Si tu cessais de ne considérer que la façade, Sirius, tu rencontrerais beaucoup de gens intéressants, le sermonna-t-elle.

- Pff ! Je vois vraiment pas de quoi elle parle, grogna-t-il sous le regard amusé de James.

Monsieur Hortense, le professeur de mathématiques, ramassa également les devoirs qu'il avait demandé avant de leur donner quelques exercices sur la dernière leçon pendant qu'il vérifiait si toutes les copies et tous les exercices avaient été faits. C'était un professeur exigeant mais bon pédagogue et généralement apprécié par les lycéens pour la clarté de son cours et son écoute des élèves.

Sirius termina rapidement l'exercice et remarqua qu'à côté de lui, James s'amusait à faire de la calligraphie sur son cahier, soulignant bien ses réponses avec des fioritures, écrivant du mieux qu'il pouvait évidemment, pour tromper l'ennui…

Le jeune Black se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en prévoyant leur soirée. Déjà, en sortant des cours, ils iraient chez Louis, le tenancier du snack "les bons petits pains" – Louis n'était malheureusement pas responsable du nom du snack, aussi les lycéens avaient-ils dû contourner le ridicule du nom en disant aller manger "chez Louis" plutôt qu'aux "bons petits pains". Après ça, ils se rendraient au Terrain et y resteraient sûrement jusque huit heures pour finalement aller chez James se regarder un bon film d'action en commentant les dialogues débiles et les clichés américains en se mangeant une bonne pizza. Oui, la soirée serait excellente.

Il remarqua du mouvement du côté du professeur et releva la tête, espérant qu'il annonce la correction de l'exercice – c'était pliant de voir les autres se planter sur des trucs aussi simples –, mais Hortense passa dans la rangée de droite, à l'opposée de Sirius et James, et s'arrêta devant Remus en posant ce qui devait être sa copie devant lui et en disant quelque chose. Il n'avait pas rendu feuille blanche quand même ?

D'où il était, Sirius vit que Remus semblait perplexe, mais il devint vite très pâle et horrifié lorsque le professeur lui désigna quelque chose sur sa copie. Il y eut un échange de paroles durant lequel le garçon ne cessait de secouer la tête en paraissant désemparé et le professeur finit par lui mettre une main rassurante sur l'épaule en lui disant quelque chose qu'il ne parut pas approuver puisqu'il essaya, sans succès, de le retenir pour continuer la discussion. En tout cas Hortense avait gardé sa copie.

- On corrige !

Un plantage dans l'exercice de la part de Pettigrow, des ricanements de James et Sirius, une réprimande du prof et la suite du cours plus tard, la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit, sauf Remus qui avança vers l'estrade où se tenait le professeur comme s'il montait à l'échafaud.

Sirius attrapa Pettigrow par son sweater lorsqu'il fut sorti, ayant remarqué qu'il était assis à côté de Remus en cours.

- Hé ! T'es pote avec Remus ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment… enfin…

- Ouais, je vois, il te supporte, le coupa Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait le prof ?

- Oh, ça ? demanda Peter, soulagé et soudain excité de raconter ce qu'il savait. Il s'est complètement trompé d'exercices ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il n'a pas du tout suivi ceux donnés par Hortense. C'est bizarre parce qu'il est très consciencieux d'habitude.

- Ça fait beaucoup avec la dissert' d'histoire, je trouve, commenta James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être…

La porte de la salle se classe se rouvrit sur Remus, qui regardait vers l'intérieur.

- Merci monsieur. Au revoir."""

Il referma la porte et fut surpris de les voir devant la porte alors qu'on était à la pause de dix heures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda aussitôt Sirius, s'attirant un regard surpris du garçon.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Euh…

Rares étaient les occasions où Sirius ne trouvait rien à répliquer, en fait la situation ne s'était jamais vue et James lança à son ami un regard légèrement surpris. Remus haussa les épaules et les salua avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- C'est toi qui ne te sens pas bien, commenta James. Pourquoi t'as rien répondu ?

- Tu voulais que je réponde quoi ?

- Je déclare solennellement cette journée classée dans la catégorie « Les jours de l'étrange », dit-il d'une voix grave. C'est un bon jour pour que les extraterrestres débarquent sur Terre et…

Mais Sirius n'écoutait plus, regardant dans la direction où était parti Remus, toujours des questions en tête… le pire étant qu'il ignorait lesquelles !

- SI-RI-US-EUH !

- Hein ?

- Oh ! Quelle éloquence ! Tu remontes d'un niveau par rapport à tout à l'heure. Allez viens, on a deux heures de sciences.

La fin de matinée puis l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans incidents notoires et Sirius finit par mettre le "mystère Remus" dans un coin de son esprit sans plus s'en soucier pour le moment.

Ils retrouvèrent chez Louis des amis du lycée technique voisin. Olivier Morrand, Stéphane Elain et Mélodie Dana (1) étaient tous trois au lycée Jules Verne alors que Sirius et James étudiaient au lycée Paul Eluard. Tous cinq s'étaient retrouvés sur "le Terrain" autour d'une même passion, bien que Sirius et James soient les seuls du groupe à pratiquer : le roller.

Le Terrain était en réalité un skate-park qui, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et n'était pas encore aménagé, servait principalement à la pratique du VTT avec ses bosses et ses creux. La particularité de ce terrain était qu'il possédait en son centre une surface parfaitement plane entourée de tous ces mini reliefs, et c'est à cet endroit même que, six ans plus tôt, la ville avait fait construire un grand skate-park avec tous les aménagements possibles et imaginables, des "ponts" ayant été installés pour permettre aux gens en rollers de passer par-dessus la zone consacrée aux VTT.

- Bonne journée ? demanda Sirius en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté d'Olivier.

- Ouais, nous on a fini à 15h30, lui rappela Stéphane.

- Vous bossez jamais dans votre lycée, grommela James. Quelle perte de temps d'aller en cours.

- De toutes façons, c'était votre dernier jour d'option, non ? Vous terminez à 16h, maintenant.

- Du moins jusqu'à février, confirma Sirius en faisant signe à Louis pour commander deux sodas.

- Vous devinerez jamais de quoi mon frère m'a parlé, lança soudain Olivier en regardant particulièrement Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

- Et il remet ça, souffla Mélodie alors que Stéphane souriait en se calant un peu plus près d'elle pour passer son bras autour des épaules de la fille.

- Mon frère et ses potes ont décroché il y a peu un contrat dans… une boîte de strip-tease gay.

James recracha la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler, s'étouffant, alors que Sirius haussait un sourire amusé.

- En tant que danseurs ? se moqua-t-il.

- Très drôle. En tout cas il peut nous avoir des entrées, la boîte est hyper select, insista-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Ça me branche pas trop ces trucs-là. Franchement, des mecs bodybuildés qui se déhanchent sur Madonna, c'est pas mon trip.

- Il paraît que les types ne sont pas comme ça mais que c'est assez varié, remarqua Olivier, mais moi ce que j'en dis… C'est pas en restant au lycée qu'on va se trouver quelqu'un, grimaça-t-il.

Son ami se contenta de sourire en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson alors que James levait les yeux au ciel. Sirius n'avait jamais eu à "découvrir" son homosexualité. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait et de ses premières idées sur l'amour, il avait toujours su être plus attiré par les garçons. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Olivier en revanche. Un ami de son frère était gay, aussi avait-il toujours très bien accepté cette idée, mais c'était Sirius qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il l'était également. Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment duré cependant. L'an passé, chacun avait été le premier petit copain de l'autre et ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des baisers. Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que par défaut et avaient fini par redevenir amis d'un commun accord.

- Ça pourrait être amusant, confirma Sirius. On se ferait une sortie en groupe, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas me traîner dans un endroit pareil ? grommela James.

- Oh ! Moi je veux y aller ! s'exclama Mélodie.

Son petit ami la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ben quoi ? Mes amiEs sont trop coincées pour aller voir des Chippendales, alors autant que j'aille avec vous là-bas. J'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec un des mecs, juste profiter du spectacle.

- Ouais, ben on verra, grommela Stéphane en se renfrognant.

- A moins que tu ne me fasses toi-même le spectacle, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux qui rendit son ami rouge cerise.

- Bref ! Quand bien même on irait, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! déclara Sirius pour clore le sujet. Et si on se rendait au Terrain ?

- Proposition acceptée ! lancèrent les quatre autres en se levant comme un seul homme.

Ils décidèrent de faire le trajet en rollers plutôt que de prendre le bus et arrivèrent au skate-park un quart d'heure plus tard, s'étant amusés à se courser les uns les autres pour aller plus vite. Il y avait encore du monde sur les rampes, entre les rollers et les skateboards, et le groupe salua certaines personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

- Tiens, voilà les challengers de Paul Eluard, les accueillit amicalement un type roux de vingt-deux ans.

- Salut Charlie ! Les préparatifs avancent bien ?

- Exactement dans les temps, assura le garçon avec un grand sourire. Et on a un grand nombre d'inscrits cette année. Ça va valoir le déplacement, croyez-moi !

Charlie Weasley faisait partie du comité d'organisation de la compétition de roller inter lycée et avait également remporté deux fois la victoire sur deux années consécutives lorsqu'il était lui-même lycéen.

- Tu nous fais une démo ? supplia Mélodie, qui adorait le voir évoluer sur la rampe.

- Désolé ma belle mais je viens d'arrêter et j'aimerai éviter de forcer.

En disant cela, il désigna sa jambe. Quatre ans plus tôt, lors d'un entraînement, Charlie avait fait une erreur en exécutant une figure et s'était mal réceptionné, se prenant un méchant choc sur la rotule qui avait encore des conséquences aujourd'hui, ne lui permettant plus autant d'efforts qu'autrefois.

Bien que compréhensive, Mélodie semblait un peu déçue et James vint lui mettre une main sur son épaule avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ne sois pas triste, petite. On va t'en faire une, nous, de démo. Pas vrai Sirius ?

- Je n'attends que toi, rigola son ami en s'élançant sur la rampe, prenant de la vitesse avant de sauter au sommet droit.

James rejoignit vite le gauche et après un signe de tête, ils s'élancèrent ensemble sur la rampe et commencèrent à enchaîner les figures suivant un synchronisme époustouflant qu'applaudirent leurs amis alors que d'autres arrêtaient eux-mêmes d'exercer pour les observer. Ils essayèrent apparemment de conclure par une figure complexe qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à exécuter, la rattrapant au dernier moment avec un mouvement classique avant de s'incliner devant leur public enthousiaste.

- Toujours décidés à exécuter LA figure, constata Charlie en souriant.

- Le problème c'est qu'on n'a jamais vu personne l'exécuter, on n'a que la théorie.

- Tu as dû voir le "champion", non ? demanda soudain Sirius en fixant le jeune homme.

- Et comment ! Je me souviens, c'était une compétition ouverte à tout le monde, mais la particularité, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de catégories juniors, seniors, et autres. Le principe, c'était de réunir les meilleurs sans distinction d'âge ou de sexe et de noter de manière égale tous les participants. Le "champion" avait douze ans. J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu, je m'attendais à le voir débarquer l'an dernier et même cette année, mais pour le moment, rien.

- Comment peux-tu… commença Olivier avant de paraître surpris. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Charlie eut un sourire espiègle.

- C'était quelques mois après mon accident. Comme je ne pouvais pas participer, j'ai aidé à l'organisation. Évidemment que je sais de qui il s'agit.

- QUI ? s'exclamèrent cinq voix en même temps.

- Désolé mais j'ai promis de ne jamais divulguer ce nom, sans compter que j'espère toujours le voir revenir et je n'aimerai pas vous gâcher la surprise.

- On le connaît ? s'étonna Stéphane.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Tes paroles n'ont aucun sens, soupira James. Toujours est-il que je ne vois pas ce qui cloche avec cette figure !

- Sans vouloir avoir l'air d'insister, je dis que cette figure n'est pas faite pour être exécutée à deux, nota Mélodie. Vous obtenez de meilleurs résultats en solo et, sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment deux personnes peuvent l'exécuter ainsi, vous vous gênez forcément.

- Peut-être, mais on passe en duo et on finira par y parvenir ! s'obstina James.

- Si je peux me permettre, je crois que vous vous y prenez de la mauvaise manière…

James et Sirius fixèrent Charlie un moment.

- Toi, tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis, remarqua Sirius. Le "champion" ne t'aurait pas donné un tuyau sur sa technique ?

- A vous de trouver les gars. La solution coule de source une fois qu'on a saisi les schémas et techniques constituant la figure, il suffit d'être bon analyste en ce domaine. Mais je vais être bon prince et vous donner un indice : la figure telle qu'elle a été accomplie par le "champion" était imparfaite.

- Imparfaite ? Avec tout ce qu'il y a eu derrière ? Tu délires !

- Moi ce que j'en dis… Je vous laisse, voici mon _oncle _qui arrive.

La légère moquerie pour parler de son oncle tenait entièrement en ce que Arthur Weasley n'avait que deux ans de plus que son neveu, aussi entretenaient-ils plus des relations de types "cousins" qu'oncle et neveu.

- Que ceux qui ont compris ce qu'il a voulu dire lèvent la main, demanda Stéphane en regardant Charlie s'éloigner, ne recevant aucune réaction des autres. Bon, ça me rassure.

oOo

- Gladiator ?

- Pas assez drôle.

- Le cinquième élément ?

- Vu, revu et re-revu.

- Kill Bill ?

- Bof…

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux voir, ça ira plus vite, grogna James en faisant passer son doigt sur la tranche des DVD.

- Tu crois qu'il est facilement abordable ? l'interrogea Sirius, la mine pensive.

- Qui ça ? demanda vaguement son ami.

- Remus.

James redressa la tête et regarda son ami allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide.

- C'est une véritable obsession. T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

Le silence qui lui répondit le convainquit de laisser de côté sa recherche de DVD pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Sérieux ? T'as flashé sur Remus Lupin ?

- Je sais pas. Je veux dire, je ne le connaissais pas avant, il était une espèce d'entité invisible, mais depuis son intervention au cours de Skeeter… Tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne t'a pas impressionné ?

- Faut avouer qu'il en jetait, remarqua James.

- Et lui au moins parle correctement, grogna Sirius.

- Hey ! J'suis un ado normal moi, pas un petit snobinard révolté, répliqua son ami en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je reconnais qu'il est pas mal…

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius en se redressant sur un coude pour mieux le regarder.

- Ouais, il a du charme. En fait, c'est plutôt bizarre, je crois que c'est dû à la différence qu'il y a entre la manière dont il a agi chez Skeeter et ce qu'il est d'habitude. Comme il parle pas beaucoup et n'essaie pas de se lier, on s'en fichait un peu de lui, mais là… ça lui a fait prendre en charisme, je dirai. Il a des atouts en main.

- Du charisme, répéta pensivement Sirius, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Ça me plait comme analyse.

- Mais on ne le connaît pas, ajouta James.

- Il ne tient qu'à nous que cela change, déclara Sirius en se redressant brusquement, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Voilà qui me tente bien !

- Alors t'es vraiment amoureux ?

- J't'ai dit que j'en savais rien ! Disons qu'il m'intéresse. Arrête de me prendre pour une midinette sans cervelle.

- On ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature profonde, se moqua James en attrapant un coussin par anticipation, Sirius se jetant sur lui juste après avec le second.

La bataille de polochon dura un moment avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent en riant sur le lit.

- Sirius ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'inviteras au mariage ?

- James ?

- Quoi ?

- Ferme la.

_**(à suivre…)**_

(1) Ben oui, on est en France dans mon récit, il leur faut des prénoms et noms français _-_)

_**Ton plus léger, n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Alors, contrairement aux apparences, ça va prendre un moment avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Remus et Sirius, désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas que ça traîne mais ce récit sera un long récit et les obstacles seront nombreux ! Bon, espérons que je saurai m'en sortir, lol.**_

_**Alors au prochain chapitre ! où on retourne du côté de Remus et où on découvre le « Paradis Rouge » !**_


	3. Le Paradis Rouge

_**NdA **: Me re'vlà ! Et cette fois on découvre le Paradis Rouge ! Bon, pour le moment, les chapitres sont encore assez introductifs, mais ça va bouger peu à peu, promis, en plus y'a plein de persos qui doivent encore apparaître ou se démarquer, donc… Bref, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en fin de chap !_

_(Rqe : Bon, on va mettre des titres aux chapitres mais ça va rester très "sommaire", comme vous pouvez le constater lol)_

**oOo**

_**Chapitre 3 : Le Paradis Rouge**_

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque Remus arriva devant le Paradis Rouge. D'une cabine publique, il avait appelé les Pleox pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien ramené Eline de l'école, comme M Pleox l'avait promis, et, rassuré sur l'état de sa sœur, il avait décidé de se rendre immédiatement à la boîte.

Son père croirait simplement qu'il avait directement été au travail sans passer par l'appartement. Il préférait éviter de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus son emploi à la brasserie tant qu'il n'aurait pas un nouveau travail afin d'échapper à une de ses crises de violence. Il espérait néanmoins que Francis ne vienne jamais à apprendre où il travaillait s'il décrochait une fonction de serveur au Paradis Rouge, savoir qu'il était dans une boîte devrait lui suffire pour accepter les horaires.

La double porte d'entrée était évidemment fermée à cette heure-ci et frapper ne servit à rien, Remus décida donc de faire le tour du pâté de maison pour voir s'il n'existait pas une autre entrée.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille mais le Paradis Rouge se situait juste en dessous d'un hôtel de luxe avec portiers et service bagages à en juger par la voiture qui venait d'arriver et avait été assailli par une multitude de chasseurs. Un instant surpris par cela, il réalisa que l'affiche d'entrée présentait tout de même un intérieur de grand standing. A bien y réfléchir, le club devait être très select.

La seule porte de l'autre côté du bâtiment était celle menant aux cuisines du grand hôtel. Il hésita un instant puis remit ses chaussures avant de passer discrètement par l'entrée de service. Au pire, il se ferait virer de l'hôtel, mais il doutait pouvoir entrer avec les portiers devant la grande porte. Il réussit à traverser les cuisines sans se faire prendre et arriva dans le hall en ayant suivi un couloir de service – il aurait été risqué de passer par le restaurant, qui commençait à se remplir à cette heure-ci.

Avisant l'accueil, il prit un air décontracté et s'avança vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, sa collègue étant occupée avec un couple. Il espéra fortement ne pas s'être trompé sur les relations entretenues entre la boîte et l'hôtel et aborda le réceptionniste.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, j'aurai besoin d'un renseignement.

L'homme le jaugea un instant avec suspicion, prenant note de sa tenue et de son air bien "ordinaire".

- Monsieur est client à l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

- Je voudrais parler au patron du Paradis Rouge, déclara Remus immédiatement, jouant le quitte ou double. La boîte est fermée, je ne sais pas où le joindre et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être les informations que je recherche.

- Que voulez-vous à monsieur Farés ?

Bingo ! C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

- Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi.

Le réceptionniste fronça le nez en le regardant de travers et Remus préféra préciser.

- Un emploi de serveur.

- Attendez un instant.

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro, attendant que quelqu'un décroche sans quitter Remus des yeux.

- Bonjour madame De Souvigny, j'ai ici un jeune homme qui demande après monsieur Farés pour travailler au Paradis Rouge. (…) En tant que serveur, madame. (…) Bien madame.

Il raccrocha et hocha la tête.

- Madame de Souvigny va vous envoyer quelqu'un pour vous conduire.

- Merci monsieur.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtu d'un pantalon en toile beige et d'une chemise en soie noire, crâne rasé et plutôt séduisant, arriva peu après. Il avait à ses lèvres un sourire en coin que Remus jugea plutôt désagréable, d'autant plus lorsqu'il le jaugea avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

- Tu as quel âge ? Dix-huit, dix-neuf ? demanda-t-il comme ils entraient dans l'ascenseur et qu'il appuyait sur le premier sous-sol.

- Par là, répondit Remus, préférant ne révéler son âge que devant le patron.

Celui qui l'accompagnait le regarda un moment avec perplexité avant d'avoir un sourire goguenard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un court couloir menant à deux portes capitonnées de velours rouge sang. Ils passèrent cependant par une porte dérobée sur le mur de gauche et se retrouvèrent dans un étroit couloir gris fortement éclairé. En le traversant, Remus remarqua d'autres portes sur les côtés et comme l'une d'elles était ouverte, il eut l'occasion de constater qu'il s'agissait de loges. Le couloir partait en forme curviligne et il sembla à Remus qu'ils avaient tracé un demi-cercle lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une nouvelle porte qui menait dans une espèce de petit hall avec des chaises, des tables basses et des poufs. Une tenture à droite devait donner l'accès à la boîte de nuit, et un autre couloir, plus luxueux et plus grand que le précédent, partait encore sur la gauche. Ce fut par là que le mena l'homme, le faisant passer devant cinq portes avant de frapper à la sixième.

- Entre Yoann, répondit immédiatement une voix masculine.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un confortable et somptueux bureau décoré de manière moderne, depuis la table en verre jusqu'aux statues d'art contemporain en passant par les fauteuils de cuir pourpre et oblongs. Derrière le bureau de verre se tenait un homme mince d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

- Bonsoir jeune homme. Lorsqu'on m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu de son propre chef demander du travail, ma curiosité a été attisée. D'ordinaire, on me présente mes employés.

- Quelqu'un m'a parlé de votre boîte et m'a dit que j'aurai peut-être une chance d'être embauché comme serveur.

L'homme l'observa un instant, glissant son regard sur son corps, s'attardant sur son sac dont la forme laissait deviner la présence des rollers puis sur ses cuisses avant de remonter à sa figure et de le dévisager. Remus se sentait embarrassé, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ainsi le centre d'attention.

- Tu pourrais te déshabiller ? demanda l'homme.

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

- Je viens pour être serveur, rien d'autre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Farés sembla trouver sa réaction amusante.

- Pudique, hein ? Nous sommes tout de même dans une boîte de strip-tease, et pas n'importe laquelle, nos clients réclament les meilleurs services. Même les serveurs se doivent d'être sexy.

- Sexy ? répéta Remus en grimaçant. Je vois… Merci de m'avoir reçu.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un rire le retint.

- Tu es un cas, toi, rigola monsieur Farés. Avant de partir, que dirais-tu d'essayer la tenue du Paradis Rouge et de me laisser juger par moi-même ? Yoann, emmène le prendre un costume.

- Tout de suite, monsieur Farés.

Il entraîna Remus derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et retourna dans le premier couloir, le faisant entrer dans une pièce vide où se trouvaient un miroir de plein pied et plusieurs armoires. Yoann tourna autour de lui en plissant des yeux puis sortit deux chemises et deux pantalons d'une des armoires.

- Essaie d'abord ceux-là, ça devrait être bon. Sinon, prend les autres. Je t'attends dehors.

Resté seul, Remus hésita un instant, sonné par la rapidité des événements. Farés ne lui avait même pas posé de questions sur son âge ou ses motivations. Avec un soupir, il enfila les vêtements. Le premier pantalon lui allait parfaitement mais il dut prendre la deuxième chemise, l'autre le serrant trop.

Le pantalon était en cuir et moulant, il portait sur les côtés des cuisses des fioritures rouges qui, lui semblait-il, accentuaient leurs formes. La chemise était quant à elle rouge bordeaux et coupée de telle sorte qu'elle se portait ouverte sur le haut du torse, formant un V arrivant à mi-ventre, les manches étaient mi longues et retroussées de quelques centimètres et elle était légèrement lâche, ne l'étriquant pas exagérément.

Il resta un moment devant le miroir, surpris de l'allure que lui donnait cette tenue. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt classe avec ça et… Remus n'était pas sûr d'être sexy, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'avait voulu entendre Farés par là, mais la pratique intensive du roller pour ses déplacements ainsi que ses différents boulots de serveur avaient musclé ses jambes et ses bras, son activité soutenue lui évitant de prendre un gramme de graisse en trop.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Yoann l'observa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, une lueur qui ne plut guère à Remus s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.

- Monsieur Farés a toujours eu un bon coup d'œil, commenta-t-il en le ramenant au bureau.

- Voilà qui est parfait, l'accueillit Farés en le voyant. Yoann, sors veux-tu, je te rappellerai tout à l'heure.

- Bien monsieur Farés, répondit l'autre avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerai connaître ton nom, ton prénom, ton âge et tes motivations à vouloir travailler ici.

- Je me nomme Remus Lupin et… j'ai seize ans, avoua-t-il. Comme on m'a dit que vous n'étiez guère regardant sur l'âge, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- En effet, nous sommes plutôt regardant sur autre chose, sourit Farés. Seize ans ? On t'en donnerait facilement dix-huit, et après un peu de maquillage et une coupe de cheveux, tu en paraîtras vingt.

- Maquillage ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderai pas de mettre du rouge à lèvres. Mais si tu as seize ans et que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, je suppose que tu ne travailles pas simplement pour te faire de l'argent de poche.

- Pas vraiment non. J'aurai besoin… Si jamais vous acceptez de m'embaucher, j'aurai besoin que vous me payiez en liquide de manière au moins hebdomadaire si possible.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose mon garçon. Ici, ce n'est pas moi qui embauche et décide de ton salaire, ce sont les clients. S'ils t'apprécient, tu restes, s'ils ne t'aiment pas, tu dégages. Pour le salaire, nous en avons un de base qui augmente avec la popularité et la demande des clients. Au Paradis Rouge, le client est bien plus qu'un souverain, il décide de qui va le servir et parfois même de l'activité du serveur.

- Je ne peux pas… commença Remus en pâlissant.

- Nous avons cependant des règles qui protègent les serveurs. Les clients ont beaucoup de droits, plus que n'importe où, mais ils ne les ont pas tous. La suite des évènements est à l'appréciation du serveur.

Remus hocha la tête, soulagé.

- De quel milieu social viens-tu ?

- Disons que si nous nous trouvions dans un gratte-ciel, vos clients seraient au sommet et moi au rez-de-chaussée, grimaça le garçon.

- Je vois. Tes raisons sont donc principalement financières ?

- Je dirai plutôt qu'elles le sont totalement.

- Il s'agit de la meilleure des motivations, assura Farés. Je vais te mettre en période d'essai, et si les clients te font un bon accueil, il n'y aura aucun souci à te payer à la semaine et en liquide. Tu auras en plus tes pourboires de chaque soir. Tu as déjà travaillé dans ce secteur ?

- Dans deux restaurant et deux brasseries, acquiesça le garçon.

- Parfait. Hormis l'activité particulière de ce lieu, tout le reste est pareil. Et si tu veux un conseil pour plaire aux clients : reste toi-même en toutes circonstances. Quand peux-tu commencer ?

- Ce soir, si vous désirez.

- J'aime les gens qui parlent ainsi, dit Farés en tendant une main que Remus serra. Je te conseille de te trouver un pseudonyme pour servir.

Remus réfléchit un instant.

- Mathieu ? suggéra-t-il en pensant au prénom de son grand-père paternel.

- Ce sera Matt, plutôt. Et tu as dix-neuf ans.

- Ça me va.

- Très bien, je vais rappeler Yoann pour qu'il te fasse préparer. Ah ! Une dernière chose, est-ce que tu es gay ?

Pris au dépourvu, le garçon hésita avant de répondre.

- Non. Ça pose un problème ?

- Je ne le suis pas moi-même, sourit l'homme. Mais je te conseille de prévenir ceux de l'équipe si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes.

- Parce que ça va les arrêter de savoir que je suis hétéro ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus avec une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix.

- Au moins seront-ils au courant.

Il l'observa encore un instant puis hocha la tête.

- Je pense que tu vas avoir du succès, Matt. Non content d'être un canon, tu m'as l'air intelligent.

Ne prenant pas garde aux yeux exorbités du garçon à l'appellation de "canon", il ouvrit la porte pour rappeler Yoann.

- Amène Matt à Priscilla, il commence ce soir.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Yoann lui adressa un immense sourire.

- Alors ? C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

- Et le tien ? répliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Prudent, hein ? Tu n'as pas tort. Moi, je travaille au bar, et Priscilla, que nous allons voir, est préposée au maquillage et à la coiffure. Elle est toujours excitée quand on lui ramène un nouveau, rigola-t-il, mais elle n'est pas dangereuse… ou rarement.

- Le patron est toujours aussi rapide pour régler ses affaires ? demanda Remus, encore un peu surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle tout s'était déroulé.

- Monsieur Farés ne s'encombre pas de détails, c'est un homme très occupé. Il est principalement dans cette boîte parce que la ville n'est pas trop grande et qu'il peut y être tranquille, mais il possède toute une filière de restaurants, discothèques et également des salons de coiffures et des maisons de mode. C'est une grosse pointure, tu peux me croire. Et la présence de Mme de Souvigny dans les parages ne doit pas non plus être étrangère à son attachement à l'endroit, ricana-t-il.

Remus n'appréciait pas du tout ce Yoann. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de particulièrement malsain qui l'inquiétait un peu et espérait qu'il n'aurait plus trop affaire à lui par la suite.

- Prisci ? appela l'homme en entrant dans une des loges. Je te ramène du travail.

Une jeune fille dont la manière de s'habiller rappelait désagréablement à Remus son professeur d'histoire, se tourna vers eux en écarquillant exagérément ses yeux. Le garçon lui donna vingt ans tout au plus mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur son apparence qu'elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire dément collé à ses lèvres.

- Ça faisait un moment que tu ne m'avais pas ramené de la chair fraîche, Yoann, commenta-t-elle d'une voix égrillarde.

Remus trouvait qu'on observait un peu trop son anatomie depuis qu'il était entré en ces lieux et se faire traiter de "chair fraîche" ne le réjouissait guère.

- Ooooooh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain d'une voix qui devait frôler les ultrasons. Mais où avez-vous dégoté ce petit chef d'œuvre ? J'adoooooooore travailler avec un matériel aussi parfait ! Oui oui oui, la coupe gâche un peu évidemment, mais nous allons vite y remédier.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas une poupée, lança Remus avec agacement.

Elle s'arrêta de sautiller et après un instant de surprise, émit un petit gémissement affectueux.

- Il est adoraaaaaaaable ! Allez ! Dehors Yoann ! Je vais faire de cet ange une véritable bombe.

- Je te fais confiance. A tout à l'heure Matt ! Je te présenterai le reste de l'équipe après.

Malgré le peu d'affection qu'il lui portait, Remus aurait préféré qu'il reste plutôt qu'être seule avec une excitée pareille.

- A nous deux ! dit-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise devant un lavabo. On va commencer par les cheveux.

- Vous n'allez pas totalement me changer ma coupe ? s'inquiéta Remus en se demandant si son père accepterait l'excuse qu'il ait dû changer de coiffure pour travailler dans une discothèque.

- Bien sûr que non. L'idée, c'est que tu sois méconnaissable entre les moments où tu travailles et ceux où tu mènes ta vie de jour, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant basculer la tête pour lui laver les cheveux. Évidemment, les gens qui te connaissent bien ne s'y tromperont pas vraiment, mais ce sont les autres qui nous intéressent. Quoi qu'en ce qui te concerne, la transformation devrait être assez marquée. Tu ressembles vraiment à un ange, gloussa-t-elle.

Après lui avoir légèrement coupé les cheveux, elle entreprit de lui appliquer des mèches présentant plusieurs tons allant de l'ocre au châtain foncé, lui assurant qu'il s'agissait d'une teinture spéciale qui tiendrait parfaitement toute la nuit mais partirait lors du prochain lavage. Tandis qu'elle laissait le produit agir, elle lui fit retirer sa chemise et le força à appliquer sur tout le haut de son corps et son visage une crème fond de teint pour donner un effet plus mat à sa peau. Elle appliqua même très légèrement de l'eye-liner noir sur ses yeux et du baume sur ses lèvres, pour éviter qu'elles ne se dessèchent selon ses dires. Elle termina ses cheveux et se recula pour mieux le regarder.

- Si tu ne deviens pas le nouveau favori, je veux bien me faire nonne ! s'extasia-t-elle, visiblement ravie de son travail.

Remus se tourna vers un des miroirs, Priscilla ayant refusé qu'il se voit avant d'avoir terminé, et resta sans voix. Il ne pensait pas que les quelques modifications faites, qu'il n'avait pas trouvées très conséquentes, le changeraient à ce point. Il avait même du mal à se reconnaître et, pour être franc, se trouvait vraiment beau avec ses mèches aux teintes variés esthétiquement tenues en place par un gel discret et le teint mat qu'il arborait désormais. Il se rendit compte que l'eye-liner accentuait la couleur ocre de ses yeux, faisant ressortir des tons aveline et or. Il inspira profondément, incertain.

- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas laisser tomber, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un monde très différent de celui qu'il connaissait et incertain de savoir comment s'y comporter ou contrer les éventuels obstacles qu'il rencontrerait.

- Tu ne voudrais pas priver ces messieurs de la haute société de ta beauté ? rigola la jeune femme qui l'avait entendu. Si je te retiens plus longtemps, ils vont encore dire que j'ai pris quelqu'un en otage, alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Demain je te montrerai comment t'occuper seul de toi, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de venir me voir souvent ! Je pense que le staff se trouve dans les vestiaires. En sortant, tu vas à droite et c'est la deuxième porte sur la gauche. Bon courage pour ce soir !

Il hocha la tête et sortit, soulagé de quitter cette hystérique. Suivant ses instructions, il arriva devant la porte mais hésita à l'ouvrir, la main posée sur la poignée. Et si toute l'équipe était comme Yoann ou Priscilla ? Il se rendit compte qu'il entendait des voix derrière la porte et tendit l'oreille.

- Ça faisait un moment qu'on avait besoin de sang neuf, disait une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je m'étonne même que Farés ne s'y soit pas pris plus tôt.

- Que tu crois ! s'exclama la voix de Yoann, enthousiaste. Trois types sont venus pour se proposer, recommandés par des connaissances de monsieur Farés. Le deuxième, c'était Zach, qui a fini par se retrouver sur scène, comme vous le savez, mais le patron a refusé les deux autres.

- Il a toujours été exigeant, commenta une seconde voix inconnue, plutôt ironique.

- Ce qui peut se comprendre. Il doit toujours trouver mieux s'il souhaite que les clients reviennent, intervint la première voix. Si tu leur offres du déjà-vu, ils ne remarqueront pas qu'il y a eu du changement et finiront par se lasser. Ce qui veut dire que le nouveau doit vraiment avoir quelque chose.

- Ça pour avoir quelque chose… commenta Yoann d'une voix suggestive qui rendit mal Remus. Ce gamin va devenir la coqueluche du Paradis.

- Fais pas trop rapidement des hypothèses, coupa brutalement l'homme qui avait parlé en second, apparemment mécontent. Je reste encore le favori.

- Désolé Jay, faut bien que tu te fasses à l'idée de laisser ta place, ricana Yoann. Je te mets au défi de lui résister toi-même. Prisc' doit avoir fini, je vais le chercher.

Remus se mit rapidement en retrait, faisant mine d'arriver comme Yoann ouvrait la porte.

- Ah ! J'allais justement te chercher. Whow ! Priscilla fait toujours un excellent boulot, commenta-t-il en le dévisageant comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait revêtu son costume de serveur. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

- Jay, Théo, Léandre, je vous présente Matt ! lança-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte. Matt, voici les trois autres serveurs du Paradis. Il y en a encore un mais c'est son soir de relâche.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Matt ! l'accueillit chaleureusement celui que Yoann avait nommé Théo en s'avançant, la main tendue. On va enfin pouvoir se reposer en te filant tout le boulot, plaisanta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il avait des cheveux blonds aux reflets cuivrés attachés en catogan, une figure constellée de taches de rousseur qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu-vert et le teint assez pâle. Il était plutôt mince et devait avoir dans les vingt-deux ans. Son sourire donnait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait offrir d'autre physionomie, songea Remus en lui serrant la main, rassuré par l'attitude amicale de l'autre.

- Je ne suis qu'en période d'essai, le prévint-il en rendant son sourire au jeune homme. Ce n'est pas sûr que je reste.

Théo haussa un sourcil de manière comique et rigola finalement.

- Ouais, c'est ça. T'es un comique toi, on va bien s'entendre !

Remus n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comme celui qui s'appelait Jay s'était soudain avancé pour prendre la place de Théo, juste devant lui.

La trentaine, il était sans contestation possible un très bel homme et tout dans son attitude laissait penser qu'il connaissait son charme. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond étaient coupés courts et juraient avec ses yeux d'un bleu extrêmement pâle, presque transparents. Ses traits étaient assez fins tout en gardant une masculinité marquée et son corps était musclé sans qu'on puisse le prendre pour un accroc aux salles de sport.

En l'instant, il toisait Remus de haut d'un air plutôt froid.

- Alors c'est toi, Matt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- En effet, ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit-il en tendant la main, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner ou entrer dans son jeu.

Il ne quittait pas le regard de l'homme et celui-ci finit par baisser les yeux pour regarder la main tendue sans la serrer. A la place il se mit à tourner lentement autour du garçon et arborait un air entre colère et dégoût quand il se retrouva devant lui.

- Pas mal, mais tu n'es qu'un môme. Rêve pas, ici il n'y a qu'un seul premier, et c'est moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard abasourdi de Remus.

- T'inquiète, il a juste peur que tu deviennes la star du Paradis alors que c'était lui avant, lui dit Théo en haussant les épaules, absolument pas touché par l'attitude de son collègue.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas.

- Déjà, tutoie-moi, sourit le blond. On se tutoie tous ici, alors fais-en autant. C'est vrai que Farés ne s'embarrasse pas de donner trop de détails, alors je vais te mettre au parfum. Au Paradis, les clients ne viennent pas seulement voir des strip-teases, ils viennent également pour se faire servir par de beaux gosses, les approcher au plus près, en fait. Alors forcément, il arrive un moment où un serveur est plus demandé que les autres, plus populaire : le favori. Il a dû t'en parler pour le salaire ?

Remus acquiesça.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce Jay pourrait avoir peur de moi à ce niveau, commenta-t-il avec une moue dubitative. Je n'ai jamais servi dans ce genre de boîte, autant dire que je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, et puis il l'a dit lui-même, je suis jeune.

Théo secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et tapota l'épaule de Remus.

- L'innocence est d'autant plus recherchée qu'elle habite un beau corps, déclara-t-il simplement. Bon, faut que j'aille me préparer, on ouvre dans une heure. A toute !

- J'y vais aussi, le suivit Yoann. A tout à l'heure Matt.

Un peu perplexe, Remus se tourna vers le dernier homme, qui n'avait pas bougé de la table contre laquelle il était appuyé, bras croisés, le regardant. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau café, aux yeux noirs et au crâne rasé. Son âge devait avoisiner celui de Yoann et Jay, mais il aurait été bien en mal de le déterminer exactement. Il était plus musclé que Jay et Remus lui trouva également plus de charisme qu'au favori. Mais pour le moment, il aurait bien aimé qu'il dise quelque chose. Il ne l'avait pas non plus entendu lors de la conversation qu'il avait écouté avant d'être présenté mais Remus doutait qu'il soit muet.

- Tu devrais faire attention à Jay, le prévint-il soudain. Il est du genre rancunier.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, se défendit Remus.

- Tu es venu travailler ici, c'est largement suffisant.

Il le regarda un instant et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Dix-neuf ans.

- Tu sembles plus jeune.

- On me le dit, répondit Remus en dissimulant sa surprise.

En réalité, tout le monde le croyait plus âgé qu'il n'était, et ce n'était pas du genre « Tu es majeur, non ? » mais plutôt « T'as bien dix-huit, dix-neuf ans, toi ! ».

- Léandre, se présenta finalement l'homme. T'as pas compris ce que t'a dis Théo tout à l'heure à propos de l'innocence, pas vrai ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Remus.

- Tu es gay ?

C'était une manie !

- Non. Vous l'êtes tous ? Monsieur Farés m'a posé la question.

- Et t'a dit de nous prévenir, non ?

- En effet, mais je me voyais mal annoncer ça comme s'il était naturel de le préciser, répliqua Remus.

- Tous les gars le sont, sauf Serge, qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui et que tu verras demain. Un conseil : prend vite conscience de ton potentiel ou tu vas vite perdre le contrôle de tout ce qu'il va se passer ici.

- Je ne suis là que pour être serveur. De quel potentiel parlez… parles-tu ?

- Au Paradis Rouge, il n'y a jamais _que _des serveurs, dit très sérieusement Léandre. Quant au potentiel…

Il se leva et vint se poster très près de Remus, qui se sentit soudain un peu gauche.

- Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, Matt, mais un gamin dans un corps d'homme.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans, lui rappela Remus, mal à l'aise de sa proximité avec l'autre.

Léandre pointa son index sur le front du garçon.

- T'es peut-être intelligent mais t'es encore qu'un gamin, là. Sûrement pas pour tout, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il allait protester. En fait, vu ta réaction face à Jay, je dirai que pour certains trucs, t'es vraiment un homme, mais pas pour tout ce qui touche au Paradis Rouge. Ne sois jamais surpris de rien, garde toujours le contrôle de tes émotions, comme tu l'as fait avec Jay, et ça se passera bien. Montre leur ton incertitude, ton malaise face à eux et tu deviendras le prochain dessert de ces messieurs de la haute société.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda Remus, un peu sonné.

- Parce que t'as pas l'air d'être ici juste parce que ça te plaisait d'essayer ça. Le fait que tu sois hétéro me le confirme assez. Je sais pas comment tu as atterri ici et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais j'ai une môme de douze ans et je sais que j'aimerai que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle si jamais la vie ne devait pas être tendre avec elle.

- Tu as une fille ? s'étonna Remus, oubliant soudain la conversation.

- On fait tous des erreurs de jeunesse, sourit l'homme pour la première fois, et certaines peuvent être à l'origine de précieux cadeaux de la vie.

Il y avait une grande tendresse dans les yeux de Léandre comme il parlait de sa fille et Remus réalisa que lui non plus ne devait pas se trouver dans cette boîte par choix réel.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, remarqua Remus. Vous êtes ici pour elle ?

Etrangement, Léandre sembla plutôt perplexe à sa question, le regardant avec étonnement.

- T'es un drôle de p'tit gars, toi, remarqua-t-il, pensif. J'ai du mal à te cerner…

Il sourit en disant cela, comme si cela lui plaisait bien, mais revint vite à son expression neutre.

- Je dois me préparer également. Théo t'aidera bien, je pense. Il est un peu joueur et a tendance à ne pas connaître les limites à ne pas dépasser mais il s'arrête vite si on le lui demande. Méfie-toi de Jay et de Yoann par contre, ainsi que des strip-teaseurs, surtout de Zach. C'est le dernier arrivé et déjà le clou du spectacle.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir et Remus, qui avait jusqu'alors hésité, s'avança d'un pas.

- Moi je fais ça pour elle, lança-t-il.

Léandre se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

- Pour ma sœur, précisa Remus.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Alors fais en sorte qu'elle puisse toujours être fière de toi. Sois digne pour elle.

Resté seul, Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les autres endroits où il avait pu travailler et il n'était pas idiot, il savait à peu près contre quoi Léandre l'avait mis en garde. S'il était une chose que Remus avait appris plus jeune, c'était que les gens avaient tendance à poser moins de questions lorsqu'ils pensaient avoir affaire à quelqu'un de naïf. Ça avait marché étant petit sur les adultes et ça continuait à fonctionner aujourd'hui – bien que Léandre semblât plus futé que les autres sur ce plan.

Le naïf était relégué au rang de divertissement par les autres, sans exception. Même les gens "biens" souriaient gentiment au naïf sans vraiment le prendre au sérieux. L'être humain était si aisément manipulable que cela avait conforté Remus dans l'idée que son père tromperait facilement la justice s'il lui venait l'idée de le dénoncer et qu'il n'en prendrait pas pour longtemps – s'il faisait de la prison…

Yoann devant préparer le bar, ce fut Théo qui présenta la boîte à Remus – ce qui lui convenait totalement.

Le petit hall par lequel il était passé avec Yoann après le long couloir des loges était en fait la salle de détente des serveurs et le lourd rideau menait bien à la boîte, comme il l'avait pensé. Le garçon resta bouche bée en découvrant l'intérieur luxueux de la salle.

Elle formait un cercle dont le plafond noir était constellé de centaines de petites ampoules donnant l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé. La salle de détente donnait sur un escalier qui descendait directement à un grand espace vide destiné à la danse, d'après Théo.

Un peu plus loin se tenaient plusieurs tables de verre rouge entourées de confortables poufs de la même couleur et un autre escalier remontait pour amener à un espace plus petit où d'autres tables avaient été installées mais cette fois près de canapés et de fauteuils. En bordure de salle, à la limite entre ces deux espaces, un grand escalier en colimaçon donnait sur l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Le bar se trouvait directement sur la gauche en descendant de la salle de détente et épousait la forme curviligne de la salle. Il était immense et également dans les tons rouges et noirs, un long miroir pourpre où cascadait de l'eau prenant toute sa largeur.

L'entrée principale donnait directement sur un escalier en demi-cercle qui descendait jusqu'à la piste de danse, ce qui donnait une vue totalement dégagée directement sur la scène de strip-tease, qui se trouvait en contrebas.

Un autre escalier en face de celui de l'entrée menait à la "fosse" comme l'appela Théo. Il s'agissait en fait de l'espace directement sous la scène de spectacle, qui était entièrement remplie de tables et chaises hautes. Aux deux coins de cet espace se trouvaient les espaces privilégiés, légèrement surélevés par rapport à la fosse et qui étaient les lieux les plus confortables de la boîte avec leurs moelleux canapés où reposaient quelques coussins.

La boîte en elle-même n'était pas spécialement grande puisqu'elle possédait cinq tables au point le plus élevé, dix près de la piste de danse et une quinzaine de tables hautes dans la fosse – sans compter les deux grandes tables des privilégiés – mais Remus s'étonna malgré tout de ce que seulement trois serveurs puissent satisfaire tous les clients.

- La principale raison, c'est que monsieur Farés est très difficile dans le choix de ses serveurs, ainsi que la clientèle d'ailleurs, il ne veut pas du déjà-vu, alors ça élimine pas mal de candidats à la demande, lui expliqua Théo. Et puis cette boîte, crois le ou non, est un "hobby" de Farés, il ne cherche pas à faire du chiffre d'affaire, alors au final, il n'y a jamais vraiment salle comble ici, il recherche le confort de ses clients. Jamais compris pourquoi ce mec hétéro comme pas deux faisait ça d'ailleurs, rigola-t-il. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il le mena au bar et lui désigna une plaque métallique où apparaissaient six voyants rouges éteints.

- Ce sont des signaux d'appel pour les tables des privilégiés et celles du "balcon", les clients nous appellent lorsqu'ils ont besoin de nous. Ça leur permet de ne pas être dérangé et de nous avoir près d'eux quand ils le désirent. Les tables près de la piste de danse et la fosse sont principalement là pour les "invités", que ce soit ceux des privilégiés ou les nôtres.

- Les nôtres ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui, en tant que membre de l'équipe du Paradis, tu es autorisé à inviter un certain nombre de personnes ici un soir par semaine, sans qu'ils aient à payer l'entrée donc. Suivant ta place dans l'équipe, tu peux inviter plus ou moins de monde.

- Je ne pense pas que ce "privilège" me soit utile, grimaça Remus.

- Vraiment ? demanda Théo en lui adressant soudain un sourire charmeur. Tu ne voudrais pas inviter ton copain ?

- Je suis hétéro et célibataire, soupira Remus, agacé de ce genre d'allusion.

Mais Théo se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de reculer un peu.

- Ok, excuse, je tentais juste ma chance, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, rigola-t-il. On reprend aux bases alors ? Je suis sûr qu'on va très bien s'entendre !

Remus lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, Léandre ne lui avait pas menti à son sujet… ce qui signifiait certainement que c'était aussi le cas pour les autres.

Lorsque l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son matelas, son réveil annonçait six heures du matin, et encore Farès lui avait permis de partir plus tôt comme il s'agissait de son premier jour. Que des gens puissent se permettre de rester dans une boîte jusqu'à six heures du matin, même s'il s'agissait d'un samedi, dépassait l'entendement de Remus, pourtant la salle était encore assez pleine quand il était parti et tout cela le laissait très mitigé. Il avait cours de neuf heures à midi et il hésitait à sécher, il pourrait toujours trouver une excuse…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de sa sœur où Eline dormait d'un profond sommeil et il eut un geste mécanique pour retirer l'argent qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche. En une soirée il avait reçu pas moins de trente euros de pourboire, soit ce qu'il gagnait en une semaine dans sa dernière brasserie, et encore ! Cette première expérience avait été étrange et le garçon ferma les yeux de lassitude pour mettre les choses au point.

Dans un premier temps, Théo ne l'avait pas laissé faire le service, lui recommandant de simplement observer ce qui se déroulait dans la boîte, et Remus en avait très vite compris la raison. Alors que les clients, habitués ou non, entraient au Paradis Rouge, il avait observé ce monde très particulier se mettre en place avec ses règles et ses libertés. Il lui était très vite apparu que les clients choisissaient l'endroit où ils désiraient être placés en fonction du serveur qui s'occupait de la zone, ce qui lui avait fait douter qu'il puisse trouver une véritable place dans cet univers parfaitement organisé.

Théo était le serveur sympa et rigolard, il discutait joyeusement avec les clients, les faisant rire, flirtant parfois gentiment avec eux sans aller plus loin, on devait rechercher chez lui une gaieté qui faisait oublier les soucis du quotidien. Jay, en sa fonction de favori, avait tout du séducteur sans limite, il faisait ouvertement du charme aux clients et Remus avait vu de nombreux gestes qui lui avaient paru déplacés à son encontre mais auxquels l'homme ne répondait que par des sourires presque prédateurs. Quant à Léandre, Remus avait été très impressionné par sa prestance lors de ses services, il dédaignait presque les clients bien que restant poli et il se dégageait de lui une aura imposante et mystérieuse qui semblait le faire craindre autant que respecter par les clients sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, le garçon avait compris la raison pour laquelle certains désiraient être servis par lui. Étant resté auprès du bar, il avait également pu observer Yoann et bien que ses sentiments à son égard n'aient guère été plus positifs, il avait dû reconnaître qu'il était un barman hors pair dans sa manière de manipuler les bouteilles et les verres et de s'adresser aux clients, avec son air séducteur proche de celui de Jay mais en plus malicieux.

Quand était venu son tour de servir, il avait tenté de suivre le conseil de Farès et de rester lui-même, comme les autres serveurs le faisaient. Il ne savait pas trop s'il y était arrivé mais les clients avaient semblé plutôt satisfaits et il avait même reçu quelques propositions… Cela, d'ailleurs, l'avait grandement gêné dans les compliments que ces jeunes hommes qui ne devaient être guère plus âgés que lui lui avaient fait, recevant de fait de nouvelles remarques amusées sur son comportement.

Cela n'avait rien arrangé que le _show total_ des vendredi, samedi et dimanche soit en réalité des strip-teases intégraux. Il aurait pu s'en douter évidemment, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment songé. L'ambiance lui avait semblé extrêmement lourde sur la fin de soirée, la tête avait commencé à lui tourner et il avait cru comprendre que c'était Léandre qui avait conseillé à Yoann de le faire partir en avance.

Non, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à avoir une idée claire sur comment s'était déroulée cette première soirée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que grâce à cela il pourrait bien vite réunir un bon fond financier pour sa sœur. C'était une occasion en or et quel que soit le malaise qu'il en ressentait, il avait besoin de ce travail pour Eline, alors maintenant qu'il en avait eu un aperçu, il allait devoir rapidement décider de la marche à suivre pour éviter de se retrouver dans la gêne de ce premier soir.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, entendant vaguement la porte d'entrée claquer comme son père sortait de l'appartement, il était 6h45, tant pis pour le lycée, il avait besoin de dormir et il pourrait mieux s'occuper d'Eline aujourd'hui.

_(à suivre…)_

_**Chapitre 4 **_**: **On rend visite à la famille Black !

_**NdA **: _

_**1)** Bon, mettons les choses au point, je ne fais en aucun cas une polémique sur les boîtes de strip-tease quelles qu'elles soient ! lol Cette boîte et les gens qui y bossent sont de pures inventions, servant à la trame de l'histoire (oui oui, y'en a une -))_

_**2)** Certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, je suis passé en rating **T**, ce changement est dû à ce que au plus cette histoire se fait claire dans ma tête, au plus elle devient sombre. (Je tiens à préciser que le rating n'est pas dû à des scènes de sexe, au cas où on se demanderait, quoi que… lol)_

_**3)** Les idées fleurissent pour ce récit ! le problème c'est que tous les extraits que j'écris sont pour la fin, lol. Et plus elles fleurissent, plus l'histoire de la famille Lupin s'assombrit :-S Je considère que les événements qui vont être relatés par la suite (autant pour les flash back que pour l'histoire présente) sont assez durs pour que je prévienne plutôt deux fois qu'une, à savoir que je parle ici d'une visée "psychologique", mais après vous serez seuls juges. _

_**4)** Prochain chapitre d'ici un mois, ou avant, ou après… comme ça je me mouille pas, mdr !_


	4. La famille Black

_**Hem… Que de temps depuis le dernier chapitre… Mais bon, j'avais pas donné de date, hein ! hem… Bref ! Je m'excuse quand même, c'est la moindre des choses, et je vous assure que le prochain chapitre va arriver sous peu (je promets rien pour après par contre, prudence, lol) Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour l'attente !**_

**oOo**

**Kate** (_ton mail ne marche pas ! ou en tous cas je ne peux pas t'en envoyer T.T, je te mets la review qd même pour cette fois mais si t'as une autre adresse, met la plutôt -)_ ) : Moi zossi je veux aller dans une boîte comme ça avec des ca… napés… (c'est ça que tu voulais dire, non ? de confortables et moelleux canapés où on pourrait s'étendre et… je parle des canapés hein ! lol) Hem… /ne sait plus où se mettre/ Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! Un peu moins à mon thermostat interne qui s'affole et rend mes joues flamboyante mais mon p'tit cœur et mon (non moins petit) cerveau te remercient bien bas -) Hihi ! C'est bon si les persos t'intriguent ^^ En espérant que je ne te déçoive pour la suite évidemment… /angoisse/ Eh oui ! Remus risque d'avoir des ennuis, et tu rajoutes à ça les flash back qui viendront d'ici qqs tps sur la famille Lupin, son passé comme son avenir proche ne sont pas en sa faveur :-S Mais bon ! restons optimiste, pas vrai ? ^^ Irf ! Je mets du temps pour écrire en ce moment, pour mes deux fics d'ailleurs ! Je m'excuse pour le délai entre les chapitres, mais je pense qu'il va rester assez long jusqu'au vacances d'été (attention ! J'ai pas dit que je posterai pas avant les vacances d'été mais que les délais de parution resteront longs jusque là, nuance ! lol) Gros bisous !

**Angel **: Merci pour tes reviews et désolée pour les retards, j'ai été assez prise ces derniers temps (et ça s'arrange pas avec les exams en mai :_-_S), mais je peux t'assurer que je n'abandonne aucune de mes deux fics et que vous en verrez la fin (avant dix ans, promis ! lol). Par contre, pense à mettre ton adresse mail pour que je te réponde, s'il te plait, ce sera plus pratique (et plus légal pour ff . net é.è)

**°O°**

_**NdA** : Un personnage apparaît dans ce chapitre plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, mais c'est tant mieux en fait, ça me facilite la tâche ^^ Ce chapitre ne me plaît que moyennement mais bon, peut-être vous plaira-t-il quand même ! Le prochain sera sans le moindre doute plus intéressant -)_

_**Chapitre 4 : La famille Black**_

Sirius était d'humeur assez maussade lorsqu'il retira ses rollers et ses chaussettes pour entrer, pieds nus, dans la grande demeure des Black. On était samedi, il aurait donc logiquement dû déjeuner avec ses amis, malheureusement cette fois-ci, tous avaient quelque chose de prévu. L'adolescent était au courant depuis longtemps, cependant la veille, il avait eu l'idée de trouver le moyen de déjeuner avec Remus Lupin pour amorcer son approche, mais le jeune homme châtain avait été absent toute la matinée, faisant tomber à l'eau ses magnifiques plans de conquête du territoire lupin.

Autant dire que le garçon était assez frustré lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine où se trouvait son jeune frère, Regulus.

- Si mère te voit pieds nus dans la maison, elle va encore se mettre en colère, l'accueillit son cadet en désignant ses pieds déchaussés du menton.

- Cela m'atteindrait plus si elle était présente, répondit Sirius en roulant des yeux. D'ailleurs, je vois pas ce que ça me ferait même si elle était là, ajouta-t-il en décoiffant les cheveux de son frère au passage avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

- Arrête ça ! Tu sais bien que je déteste, grogna Regulus en replaçant ses mèches.

- Bien pour ça que je le fais, ricana Sirius en sortant un reste de rôti et des haricots. Le paternel est là ou il a encore eu une "réunion d'urgence" ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, je suppose qu'il est parti à son bureau.

- Génial, on va pouvoir mettre la chaîne à fond, sourit grandement l'aîné.

- Même quand il est là tu le fais, grimaça son frère.

- Ouais, mais c'est saoulant de l'entendre gueuler par-dessus. Et puis j'ai besoin de me défouler, grogna-t-il en plantant sauvagement sa fourchette dans une tranche de rôti.

- La viande est innocente, je peux plaider pour elle, tu sais ? remarqua Regulus en haussant un sourcil, peu habitué à voir son frère dans cet état.

- Parfait, ça te fera de l'entraînement pour devenir le sublime avocat que l'autre attend avec tant d'ardeur. Félicitations, t'es en bonne voie pour devenir l'honneur des Black.

- Appelle pas père « l'autre » ! Et puis j'en ai assez que tu me dises toujours la même chose ! s'énerva le plus jeune. Moi, ça me plaît de faire ça, et si ça plaît aux parents, tant mieux ! Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi cynique ?

- Faut croire que malgré tout ce que je peux dire, je ne peux renier la part de Black qui est en moi, commenta Sirius en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. En tout cas c'est bien, tu commences à t'affirmer. C'est ta crise d'adolescence ? Un conseil, prends en bonne graine.

- Ben toi t'es en plein dedans, ta crise, et franchement t'es gavant !

- Je me demande ce que dirait mère si elle entendait son fils chéri parler de la sorte.

- Pourquoi tu leur en veux autant ? demanda Regulus en baissant la tête, penaud. Y'a pire comme parents, non ? Tu leur craches toujours dessus, mais à chaque fois que père veut te parler, tu l'envoies sur les roses !

- T'iras pas loin avec une mentalité comme celle-là, petit frère. Y'a pire ? Ouais, quand tu réfléchis bien, Le Pen, c'est moins pire qu'Hitler – quoi que… – c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut lui envoyer des mots doux en lui disant que c'est super ce qu'il fait, non ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Arrête de faire des comparaisons qui ne signifient rien ! Tu les pousses à bout sans arrêt. Si tu voulais bien au moins un instant écouter ce que père…

- Bon ! le coupa brusquement Sirius. Je vais te laisser dans ton petit monde utopique plein de chansons sucre d'orge et candie, je préfère de loin un bon rock bien actuel.

Il se leva en laissant son couvert sur la table et sortit de la cuisine, ne faisant pas attention au soupir dépité de son frère. Voilà que le gnome voulait lui faire la morale maintenant, il aurait tout vu ! C'est qu'il avait l'air d'y croire à ses histoires de parents compréhensifs, attentionnés, et gnagnagna, pfff ! Des foutaises tout ça ! Il envierait presque son frère d'être aussi naïf… presque…

Il attrapa la télécommande de la stéréo tout en se jetant sur son lit, enclenchant l'un des CD qui s'y trouvaient et montant le son, ce ne seraient pas les voisins qui viendraient se plaindre vu la superficie de la propriété des Black. Les premières notes de _Lithium_ de Nirvana résonnèrent dans la pièce, un groupe que Sirius adorait mais son humeur ne s'y prêtant pas vraiment, il préféra mettre en route sa compilation d'Offspring, espérant pouvoir se laver l'esprit de ce début de journée plus qu'exécrable.

Un bras ramené derrière sa tête, il passa distraitement un doigt sur sa joue où la marque de la bague de sa mère s'estompait peu à peu. Regulus n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il faisait tout pour pousser ses parents dans leurs derniers retranchements, mais il considérait que c'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Après tout, sa mère n'avait pas à lui dire qu'il faudrait qu'il songe à faire un jour honneur à son nom, il n'aurait pas eu à répliquer que de toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait jamais réellement une Black et qu'en conséquent elle avait fait un mauvais calcul en s'imaginant qu'épouser Procyon lui donnerait une prestance qu'elle n'aurait jamais – bon, il avait été plus cynique et mauvais que ça, mais elle l'avait cherché après tout.

Il se releva rageusement et mit le son au maximum, fermant les yeux et se mettant à danser sur _Never gonna find me_, s'imprégnant de l'agressivité du rythme, en désirant plus mais dans le même temps ne cherchant pas à changer alors qu'il devait avoir quelques morceaux de hardcore quelque part dans ses multiples CD. Il continua ainsi à danser sur trois autres titres avant de s'arrêter brusquement au milieu de l'un d'eux, le souffle court, troublé. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, l'image de Remus s'était imposée à lui, il s'était souvenu sa manière de parler à Skeeter, la façon dont il lui avait parlé à lui, ses yeux…

C'était ça qui l'avait troublé, il ne les avait pas trouvés beaux mais vides, ternes, comme morts, et c'était peut-être à ce moment-là, quand il avait vu qu'ils ne reflétaient rien, qu'il avait eu plus envie de le connaître. C'était ridicule… Pourquoi chercherait-il à connaître une personne dont les yeux reflétaient si peu de choses, si peu d'intérêt ? Pourtant, plus que sa manière de parler, que son calme et ce qu'il avait montré hier, c'était cela qui l'avait le plus marqué chez Remus. James parlait de charisme, peut-être que c'était ça qui l'intriguait, ce paradoxe qu'il traînait derrière lui… Un paradoxe qui paraissait bien lourd.

Il secoua la tête en se moquant de lui-même. Avant-hier il n'aurait même pas pensé à citer son nom si on lui avait demandé la liste des élèves de sa classe, aujourd'hui il était le seul à occuper ses pensées alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin, c'était pathétique.

- Sirius, tu pourrais pas baisser un peu le son, j'essaie de faire mes devoirs.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son jeune frère et le jaugea un instant. Regulus lui avait demandé cela avec lassitude, s'attendant sûrement à un refus clair et net.

- C'est pour lundi tes devoirs ?

- Euh… oui, répondit son frère, étonné de la question.

- Ça peut attendre un peu alors.

Regulus poussa un soupir et voulut répliquer mais Sirius le devança.

- Tu veux pas plutôt t'éclater cet après-m' ?

Le cadet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les écarquiller, stupéfait que son frère lui propose de danser avec lui alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches – ou plutôt que Sirius le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avoir une quelconque communication avec lui.

- Je t'aiderai avec tes maths si tu veux, s'agaça Sirius. Si tu passes ton temps sur le boulot, tu vas passer à côté de ta vie, le gnome. Alors ? Tu devrais profiter, c'est pas tous les jours que je te ferai ce genre de proposition.

Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage de Regulus lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci était sérieux et il pénétra dans la chambre, Sirius se remettant immédiatement à danser. Le plus jeune n'était pas très habitué à danser et il tenta de calquer ses mouvements sur ceux de son frère, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui dise de se lâcher, ce qu'il fit après un moment de gêne.

Plusieurs morceaux passèrent et malgré la fatigue, Regulus n'osait pas s'arrêter de danser, de peur que son frère fasse cesser ce moment qu'il aurait souhaité connaître plus souvent, mais alors qu'une chanson se terminait et qu'il reprenait son souffle, Sirius se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça, le prenant par surprise et lui maintenant l'arrière de sa tête contre son torse en pressant une main sur son front. Étonné, le cadet leva les yeux pour regarder ceux de son frère, perdus droit devant lui.

- Sirius ? risqua-t-il, soudain inquiet de son état.

- T'as oublié, pas vrai ? souffla Sirius, la mâchoire crispée.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- Pardon ?

Son frère poussa un soupir brusque alors qu'un sourire à la fois désabusé et dégoûté étirait ses lèvres. Il resserra un bref instant son étreinte sur Regulus puis le lâcha pour éteindre sa chaîne.

- Tu devrais retourner à tes devoirs maintenant, lança-t-il négligemment en ouvrant un livre qu'il avait sur sa table de chevet.

Regulus hésita, comme voulant demander quelque chose, mais devant la soudaine – et habituelle – indifférence de son frère, il préféra faire ce qu'il lui avait dit sans protester. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Sirius baissa son livre et se frotta le visage.

- Voilà que je deviens nostalgique, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça tout à coup ?

Il regarda le plafond sans le voir puis son regard se posa sur ses affaires de cours posées sur son bureau, une idée lui traversant brusquement l'esprit au sujet de Remus. Il se redressa pour attraper son portable et composa un numéro.

- Salut Andro, j'aurai un service à te demander.

oOo

Le soir arriva plus vite que ne l'aurait cru Sirius. Sa mère était rentrée dans l'après-midi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son père venait tout juste de revenir du bureau. Il était plutôt rare que Procyon Black arrive à l'heure pour le dîner et Sirius avait espéré que ce serait le cas aujourd'hui comme il devait rejoindre James et les autres après le repas. Son père étant présent, celui-ci allait sans aucun doute s'éterniser.

Sirius mangeait sans se soucier de la conversation des trois autres membres de la famille, préférant repasser dans son esprit les détails techniques des figures que lui et James comptaient revoir tout à l'heure.

- Les Malefoy arriveront certainement en fin d'après-midi.

L'adolescent s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de prendre en saisissant cette phrase de son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard noir.

- Je parlais de nos invités de demain, ce ne serait pas une surprise pour toi si tu écoutais ce que nous disons, déclara l'homme en plantant son regard dans celui de son fils aîné.

- Et pourquoi ils viennent ici ? C'est pour l'entreprise ?

- Non, ils viennent en prévision du futur mariage.

- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils viendraient ici alors que c'est avec cette cruche de Narcissa que le bellâtre va se marier !

- Ne parle pas ainsi de ta cousine, et Achernar et sa famille seront là évidemment, répondit calmement son père.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'allez pas chez eux ? T'attends pas à ce que je fasse acte de présence ! le prévint-il en se doutant de la réponse.

- Tu seras présent Sirius, c'est un ordre.

Le regard de Procyon était implacable mais ne récolta qu'un ricanement méprisant.

- Depuis le temps, c'est tout ce que t'arrives à trouver pour chercher à me convaincre ? Désolé père mais il se trouve que j'ai déjà des projets pour dimanche et il est hors de question que je les modifie. D'ailleurs, puisque vous serez sûrement occupés par la préparation de votre charmante fiesta, je vais éviter de rentrer ce soir, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Il se leva et son père fit de même.

- Où crois-tu aller ?

- Poser des questions dont on a déjà la réponse, c'est d'un pitoyable ! Tu ne t'arranges pas.

- Sirius… lança son père d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous me frappez maintenant que je puisse y aller ou vous attendez demain soir ? demanda tranquillement Sirius sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

Son père le fixa un moment puis se rassit.

- Hors de ma vue, dit-il sans le regarder. Cette soirée ne saurait être agréable en ta présence.

- Exactement ce que je me disais. Bonnes mondanités pour demain ! lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires puis sortit, s'arrêtant un instant devant la maison pour regarder la salle à manger au travers de la baie vitrée. Même d'ici, il pouvait sentir l'ambiance tendue qu'avait laissée son départ comme plus personne ne parlait. Avec un sourire satisfait et un dernier regard à son frère, il tourna les talons et s'élança sur la route pour rejoindre le Terrain.

Les autres s'y trouvaient déjà quand il y arriva et il fut accueilli à renfort de cris de joie et d'accolades.

- Alors James, t'as survécu à la réunion de famille on dirait, remarqua-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Tu parles ! J'ai bien cru que ma grand-tante allait m'arracher la joue à force de tirer dessus, je déteste quand les gens font ça, grogna-t-il.

- Du moment que tes jambes restent intacts pour la compét'… commenta ironiquement Sirius.

- Oh merci, c'est vraiment trop sympa.

Mélodie se planta devant Sirius avec un grand sourire avant qu'il réplique.

- Tu sais que la ville a prévu d'ouvrir le parc d'attraction pour Halloween cette année ? demanda-t-elle. Ils vendent des tickets spéciaux qui permettent d'avoir une gratuité totale sur le site, sauf les jeux à manettes, mais le nombre est limité. Ils valent trente euros et sont valables sur une soirée entière, on en prend, hein !

- Comment vous savez ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Tu sais bien que mon père travaille à la mairie au service des sports et loisirs, remarqua Olivier. Je crois qu'il n'y a même pas cent tickets qui vont être vendus, alors il faut qu'on se décide maintenant.

- De toute façon, c'est sûr qu'on ira, pas vrai ? Mais ce serait possible d'avoir un ticket supplémentaire ?

Ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement et le sourire de Mélodie s'élargit.

- Oh oh ! Monsieur aurait-il oublié de nous présenter quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Non ? Tu penses à lui ? s'étonna brusquement James.

- De toute façon, ça m'avance à rien, nota Sirius en haussant les épaules. Si jamais il refuse, je filerai le ticket à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir dépenser aussi facilement mon fric, soupira dramatiquement James.

- On pourrait connaître les détails de l'affaire ? demanda Stéphane, prenant ainsi la parole pour les deux autres également.

- Le grand et sublimissime Sirius Black est officiellement en chasse depuis hier ! déclara solennellement James. Ça aurait évidemment aidé si sa proie ne lui avait pas fait faux bond aujourd'hui, ricana-t-il.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. Ce matin là, James avait été amusé par le pas conquérant de son ami à son arrivée, mais il s'était carrément moqué de lui lorsque l'air assuré de Sirius s'était transformé en déception quand il avait compris que Remus ne viendrait pas ce jour-là.

- Et tu sais s'il est… commença Olivier sans terminer sa phrase.

Le garçon était nettement moins à l'aise avec sa sexualité que ne l'était Sirius, il gardait malgré lui une certaine crainte du regard des autres et se sentait mal à l'aise dès qu'un garçon lui plaisait – non pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup.

- Pas la moindre idée sur ses préférences, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, mais je ne saurai tarder à les connaître. Et puis, comme je le disais à James, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, il a pas à être homo, seulement à être attiré par moi, ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

- Je ne supporte pas les prétentieux mais c'est impressionnant comme je me fais facilement à ton assurance, soupira Stéphane.

- Et ne parlons pas de James, rigola Mélodie.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas prétentieux !

- Si peu, répondit Olivier avec un clin d'œil. Et comment s'appelle-t-il ce charmant jeune homme qui fait battre ton cœur ? On le connaît ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, il est dans notre classe mais il est assez discret.

- Attends ! Toi, tu t'es intéressé à quelqu'un de discret ? demanda Olivier en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, bon, il y a eu des circonstances exceptionnelles, grogna Sirius en se souvenant les reproches de sa cousine Andromeda. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

- Remus Lupin ? T'as raison, on connaît pas, il va falloir que tu nous…

- Excusez-moi…

Le groupe se tourna vers la jeune fille qui les avait interpellés. Elle les regardait avec incrédulité et une nuance d'espoir dans les yeux.

Sirius l'observa un instant, essayant de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà vue avant. Elle avait des cheveux auburn qu'elle avait attaché en chignon et des yeux d'un vert intense plutôt impressionnant, était vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull léger et chaussée de rollers faits pour la rampe. Non, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, répéta-t-elle, un peu incertaine, mais j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et… vous avez parlé de Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?

James et Sirius se regardèrent et ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air abasourdi, et attrapa soudain le bras de Sirius.

- Vous le connaissez bien ? Vous savez où il est ?

- Ce serait pas mal si tu te présentais déjà, non ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je…

- Lily ! Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un garçon à la peau mate monté sur un skate arriva à côté d'eux et regarda le petit groupe en souriant, supposant sûrement qu'ils connaissaient bien la jeune fille. Son sourire se transforma cependant rapidement en surprise lorsqu'il regarda James et Sirius.

- Mais je vous connais ! C'est vous qui avez gagné la compétition de quartier au mois d'août, pas vrai ? Vous êtes les challengers de Paul Eluard !

- C'est bien nous, sourit grandement James, fier que le garçon les reconnaisse.

- Je ne savais pas que tu les connaissais Lily ! T'aurais pu me le dire !

- C'est-à-dire que… commença Stéphane.

- Le lycée Paul Eluard ? le coupa la jeune fille en regardant son ami. Remus est au lycée Paul Eluard ?

- Dans notre classe, confirma James, mais si tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Lily avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait à toute allure vers la sortie du Terrain.

- On se voit lundi Jo ! lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Non mais elle est pas bien cette fille ! s'exclama Sirius, coléreux.

- Euh… Désolé pour elle, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris… Vous ne la connaissez pas alors ?

- Non, elle nous a entendu parler de quelqu'un et nous a demandé des renseignements, indiqua Mélodie. Tu sais peut-être d'où elle connaît Remus Lupin ?

- Remus Lupin ? Je ne sais absolument pas de qui il s'agit, mais elle l'a peut-être connu avant le lycée, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis le début de la seconde, nous sommes en première au lycée Jacques Prévert. On ne vient pas souvent ici comme c'est totalement de l'autre côté de la ville pour nous, mais c'est un endroit excellent pour pratiquer. Je m'appelle Joaquim Maedar, au fait, et la fille de tout à l'heure, c'était Lily Evans.

Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour.

- Où est-ce que s'entraînent vos champions ? demanda Olivier. Je n'y ai jamais pensé mais c'est vrai que le Terrain est loin pour vous ou ceux du lycée hôtelier.

- Nous avons aussi des installations, vous n'avez pas le monopole vous savez ? s'amusa Joaquim. Ça ne vaut pas ici au niveau du décor et même de l'espace mais c'est bien suffisant. J'ai bien hâte d'être en mai pour voir ce que donnera la compétition ! Vous passez en couple pas vrai ? Combien avez-vous de participants ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes neuf inscrits et seulement nous deux à passer en couple.

En disant cela, James regarda Sirius, mais celui-ci semblait encore renfrogné.

- Nous venons du lycée technique Jules Vernes, indiqua Stéphane, et il y a dix inscrits pour le moment dont deux couples.

- Nous sommes huit à Jacques Prévert mais nous n'avons aucun couple, soupira Joaquim. Et pour le lycée technique De Vinci et l'hôtelier Dumaine ?

- Pas la moindre idée. A vrai dire, nous nous fichons un peu des adversaires que nous aurons, sourit James.

- Ça dépend de quel genre, grommela Sirius.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Alors t'es le petit copain de… euh…

- Lily ? Oh non ! Je ne suis qu'un pote. Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ?

- Ça risque pas, ironisa Sirius.

Mélodie ne put retenir un pouffement.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt de la jalousie ?

Sirius grogna sans répondre et ses amis rigolèrent sous le regard incompréhensif de Joaquim.

- Bon ! Puisqu'un de vos fans est là, vous pourriez lui faire une démo, proposa Olivier en regardant le garçon.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, ce serait génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils restèrent sur le Terrain jusqu'à l'extinction des spots, soit à dix heures et demi comme les horaires d'automne avaient été mis en place dès la fin septembre. Sirius avait demandé à James s'il pouvait rester chez lui et celui-ci avait approuvé.

- Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec tes parents ?

- Pour pas changer… Mais surtout, je veux échapper au dîner barbant de demain avec les Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Tu m'étonnes, ce type est presque aussi puissant que mon père dans le milieu. Son fils, Lucius Malefoy, va bientôt se marier avec ma cousine Narcissa, je te laisse imaginer ce que ça va donner.

James émit un sifflement.

- Va y avoir que des pointures, dis-moi. Ils comptent se marier ici ?

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, ville trop modeste, tu vois ? Ils iront sûrement sur Paris, à Versailles ou autre chose du même style. En tout cas j'espère, ce sera plus facile pour moi de ne pas m'y rendre en "ratant malencontreusement" le départ.

- Bah ! S'ils le faisaient ici, tu "oublierais" malencontreusement, remarqua James avec amusement.

- Pas faux…

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques temps mais un grognement de la part de Sirius fit tourner la tête de James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu crois que cette fille pourrait être une ancienne copine de Remus ?

- Tu parles de Lily ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Non mais t'as vu le regard qu'elle avait quand elle a su qu'on parlait bien de lui ? Et sa réaction ? Il a dû la jeter et elle ne l'a pas supporté…

- Ou alors ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble mais elle aimerait bien.

- Je préférerai la première solution, grommela Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de la concurrence ? se moqua James. Remarque, si c'est avec elle, tu as de quoi !

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est magnifique cette fille !

- Hein ? Tu délires là ! Je reconnais qu'elle est pas mal mais elle est plutôt banale.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux mecs. Je t'assure que c'est un canon.

- Faudrait vraiment que tu songes à t'acheter des lunettes, commenta Sirius en roulant des yeux. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il sera là lundi… Je pourrai peut-être essayer de trouver son adresse dans les fichiers de l'école si ce n'est pas le cas…

- Ma parole, t'es complètement cinglé de lui ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'agis pas comme ça d'habitude !

- D'habitude ? rigola Sirius. James, dis-moi, à combien de mecs me suis-je intéressé depuis qu'on a arrêté avec Olivier ?

- Oui, bon, je veux dire que ça ne te ressemble pas ce genre d'attitude.

- C'est du pareil au même tu sais ? Avec Olivier, j'étais là, il était là, on se connaissait et ça s'est fait comme ça, parce que c'était possible. C'est la première fois que je m'intéresse ainsi à un mec, alors je me dis que je peux pas laisser passer cette chance. Olivier a pas tort quand il dit que c'est surprenant que je me sois intéressé à quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme lui.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre.

- Quoi ? Que je te parle de mec ?

- Mais non ! Tu sais bien que ça m'est égal, en fait ça m'amuse plus qu'autre chose que tu me parles ainsi d'un gars. Mais tu vois, dans mon esprit, c'est moi qui devais te saouler le premier avec une fille au point que tu m'envoies bouler. Ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est que ça t'arrive _si tôt_, et de quelle manière en plus ! On dirait que tu ne penses qu'à lui depuis vendredi.

- En fait t'es jaloux, commenta Sirius avec un sourire.

James grommela à son tour.

- T'as une manière de tourner les choses…

Son ami accéléra le pas pour se mettre devant lui et s'arrêta.

- Dis-moi, tes parents t'attendent ?

- Pas vraiment, ils savent que je suis avec toi et les autres et que je vais possiblement aller chez l'un d'entre vous, pourquoi ?

- On n'a plus été voir les étoiles depuis un moment et le ciel est dégagé, ça te dit ?

James secoua la tête en souriant avant d'acquiescer.

- Je ne saurai refuser une proposition si alléchante. Mais ça va nous prendre trois quarts d'heure pour aller sur la colline.

- T'es jeune, tu devrais tenir le coup, répondit Sirius. Dis-moi, je pense à un truc, tu trouves que cette Lily est si magnifique que ça ?

- Ouais, j'ai jamais vu de fille aussi belle, dit James, le regard un peu vague.

- Parfait ! S'il s'avère qu'elle s'intéresse à Remus, tu déploieras ton charme à son égard.

James s'étouffa avec sa salive et regarda son ami comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Et ça t'embête pas d'utiliser ton meilleur ami à des fins personnels ?

- Ose dire que cela te dérangerait.

- C'est pas une raison.

Ils arrivèrent à la colline en continuant à se disputer de la sorte et regardèrent les lueurs de la ville qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils se trouvaient encore dans la banlieue mais de ce côté-ci de la ville, on se retrouvait vite dans la colline, où certains endroits étaient protégés et donc vides d'habitation. Ils continuèrent à marcher pour passer de l'autre côté de la butte et s'arrêtèrent pour s'allonger sur le flanc complètement plongé dans la pénombre. D'ici, même si les lueurs de la ville empêchaient encore de pleinement apprécier le ciel nocturne, on voyait nettement mieux les étoiles que de l'autre côté. En été, ils partaient camper plus profondément dans les zones désertes, où aucune lumière ne venait déranger leur observation.

- Tu te rappelles la première fois où on s'est vu ?

- Dur d'oublier cette rencontre, rigola James. C'était il y a cinq ou six ans, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, on avait dix ans, on s'est rentré dedans alors qu'on voulait impressionner les autres en faisant des figures.

- Quand j'y repense, c'est flippant comme on s'est bien accordé. D'habitude, quand je suis furax contre quelqu'un, je lui crie dessus ou je lui balance mon poing dans la figure, tout dépend de la personne, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi je me suis mis à enchaîner les figures avec toi…

Sirius sourit à ce souvenir. Après la collision pour le moins violente, ils s'étaient tous deux relevés et s'étaient lancés des regards noirs sans prononcer la moindre parole. Ils s'étaient mis en mouvement sans se lâcher des yeux, un air plein de défi sur le visage, et s'étaient avancés vers les rampes. Tout avait commencé par quelques figures simples, puis les regards avaient changé, les gestes s'étaient accordés, les sourires étaient apparus. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils avaient enchaîné ensemble quelques figures simples dans une synchronisation irréelle. Il y avait eu des ratés, quelques erreurs, mais tous deux avaient su à ce moment là qu'ils étaient faits pour exécuter ces figures _ensemble_.

James eut brusquement un rire et Sirius le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai su pour ton orientation. On avait douze ans je crois, on était à la plage, je regardais tranquillement les filles en bikini et soudain tu m'as dit : « Wha ! Vise un peu le canon là-bas ! » Je comprenais pas de qui tu parlais parce que je ne voyais pas de jolie fille là où tu me montrais, et tu m'as dit : « Mais si, le mec avec le maillot bleu, là ! ».

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dit ? s'amusa Sirius.

- Faut dire que ça m'avait marqué.

- Moi c'est la tête que t'as tiré qui me restera toujours en mémoire, ricana son ami.

- Tu m'étonnes, je devais avoir l'air d'une carpe sortie de l'eau. Tu t'es tourné vers moi en me demandant ce que j'avais, t'avais tellement l'air étonné que…

- Tu as éclaté de rire, sourit Sirius à ce souvenir. Quand j'y repense, je me demande pourquoi ça ne m'a jamais choqué d'être homo… La première fois que j'ai eu affaire à des homophobes, ça m'a réellement surpris.

- Ouais, tu croyais que c'était une blague et du coup ça te faisait rien ce qu'ils disaient. Ces crétins sont repartis déçus de pas t'avoir fait réagir.

- Ça ne me fait toujours rien, remarqua Sirius.

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant, c'est ton caractère qui veut ça, rigola James. N'empêche, on prétend que ce sont les parents qui traumatisent le plus leurs enfants, moi je peux dire que c'est toi qui m'as donné mon plus grand traumatisme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, commenta Sirius en se rallongeant négligemment, un sourire en coin.

- Fais l'innocent aussi, grogna James.

- Mais je le suis ! Je te ferai remarquer que si _tu_ n'avais pas voulu te renseigner sur le sexe, je n'en aurai pas fait autant !

- C'était pas forcé de m'entraîner là-dedans, gémit James. Je me demande comment on a fait pour dégoter autant de revues sur l'homosexualité !

- T'es injuste, pense à moi qui ai dû me coltiner toute la sexualité hétéro qui t'intéressait ! C'est moi le plus traumatisé des deux !

- Bon, ben au moins on a le même traumatisme, on peut dire que ça nous rapproche.

- T'imagine si quelqu'un nous entendait, la tête qu'il ferait ?

Il y eut un silence puis tous deux partirent d'un immense fou rire. Seuls sous le ciel étoilé, c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient le plus proches et pouvaient parler le plus librement, aucun des deux ne pouvait aujourd'hui imaginer sa vie sans l'autre, il y avait des amitiés d'enfance, et il y avait la leur, de celles qui ont déjà traversé de trop nombreuses choses pour s'imaginer qu'elle puisse se briser du jour au lendemain.

Alors que son rire se calmait, James eut le pressentiment irrépressible qu'à compter du moment où Sirius avait posé son regard sur Remus, quelque chose s'était mis en marche, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'intéressait autant qu'il avait captivé Sirius et s'il avait un moment été inquiet de voir l'esprit de son ami tourné presque entièrement vers lui, une curiosité irrésistible le poussait également dans sa direction. A partir de lundi, les choses risquaient de considérablement être chamboulées dans leur quotidien.

_(à suivre…)_

_**Chapitre 5**_ : Remus a du mal à supporter ses horaires et il rencontre une personne assez particulière (que vous connaissez _-_) )


	5. Une journée bizarre

_**Note pour les lecteurs de « Il y a un début à tout »** : Je commence mes révisions lundi (là je m'étais accordé le we), mais j'écrirai le chapitre de "Il y a…" en même temps, et vous l'aurez avant mon départ en exam (le 16 ou 17, je sais plus)._

**oOo**

**Kate **: Bon, jusqu'à ce que t'es ton mail, je veux bien faire une exception et répondre là (après tout, c'est pas ta faute -) ) Pour la personne que rencontre Remus, réponse dans ce chapitre ! (j'ai été si peu subtile que ça ? T.T lol) Mici pour ta review ! Ce chapitre aura été trèèèèèèèès rapide par rapport à l'autre, maintenant va falloir encore patienter (cf. note ci-dessous) Allez ! Gros bisous ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**°O°**

_Voilà le chapitre promis ! J'vous avais dit qu'il tarderait pas ! Bon, maintenant, c'est RDV en juin pour ce récit, vu que révisions, puis exams, puis fiesta (passage obligée après les exams lol) Bonne lecture ! (j'aime ce chapitre -P)_

_**Chapitre 5 : Une journée bizarre**_

Depuis presque deux semaines que Remus avait commencé à travailler au Paradis Rouge, il se faisait au service assez particulier de la boîte. Il s'entendait extrêmement bien avec Théo et Léandre mais également avec Serge, qu'il avait rencontré le deuxième soir. Avec ses trente-cinq ans, Serge était le plus âgé des serveurs du Paradis et également, avec Remus, le seul hétéro de l'équipe. Il possédait un sourire doux, paternel, et était d'une conversation très agréable. C'était d'ailleurs cela que les clients semblaient rechercher chez lui, car tous ceux que Remus l'avait vu servir le retenaient pour converser un moment avec lui. Remus avait eu cette occasion à plusieurs reprises également et il avait été surpris par les connaissances de l'homme dans de nombreux domaines.

Il avait également appris à ignorer les regards quasi haineux de Jay et concupiscents de Yoann, mais malgré cela, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire aux commentaires et aux gestes déplacés de certains clients. Le pire, c'était que si certains arrêtaient de le taquiner en remarquant son malaise, d'autres persistaient au contraire dans leurs agissements pour le plaisir de le voir embarrassé. Il n'arrivait pas à faire ce que lui avait dit Léandre, à savoir garder le contrôle, et il ignorait totalement pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas l'homosexualité qui le dérangeait, cela il en était certain. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cela auparavant mais n'avait à aucun moment été choqué, pas même la première fois où il avait vu deux hommes s'embrasser. Non, le souci venait réellement de lorsque ces préférences se rendaient à son encontre, mais il ne parvenait pas à définir exactement le malaise qu'il ressentait et c'était ce qui l'empêchait de correctement lutter contre celui-ci.

Et encore cela n'était qu'une partie des problèmes engendrés par la boîte, car jamais encore Remus n'avait eu ce genre d'horaires lorsqu'il travaillait en brasserie. Il l'avait très mal supporté le premier jour puis avait semblé s'y habituer, mais les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il grappillait à droite et à gauche n'étaient pas suffisantes pour totalement le remettre de la fatigue du travail et du stress qu'il y emmagasinait. Il finissait son travail à quatre heures en semaine, il ne pouvait donc espérer être rentré avant cinq heures, ce qui ne lui laissait guère de temps pour dormir comme sa classe commençait quasiment tous les jours à huit heures. Il dormait un peu après les cours, mais devait aussi aller chercher Eline et s'occuper d'elle, ce qui faisait que sa moyenne de sommeil ces douze derniers jours était descendue en dessous de la barre des quatre heures et qu'il en ressentait les effets.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle cependant, car le salaire actuel qu'il avait au Paradis était de dix euros de l'heure nets, soit plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans les brasseries et restaurants, à cela venaient se rajouter les pourboires mirobolants des clients, la cagnotte qu'il constituait pour Eline était en train de considérablement s'alourdir et cela le rassurait.

Il avait eu dans l'idée de dormir durant les récréations pour se reposer, s'endormant vite et la moindre sonnerie pouvant le réveiller, mais ce projet qui lui aurait sûrement permis de récupérer un peu mieux avait été mis à mal par un facteur qu'il n'aurait même jamais songé à faire entrer en ligne de compte.

- Raaah ! McGo exagère vraiment, il ne s'agissait que de quelques boules puantes après tout. Avec l'odeur qu'Ombrage exhale d'ordinaire, on s'en rend même pas compte !

Remus releva un œil vitreux vers le garçon qui venait de se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face de lui, ne répondant pas au salut de James, qui le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. C'était lui, l'élément perturbateur de son merveilleux plan de récupération de sommeil – il était d'ailleurs également l'élément perturbateur du lycée, d'après ce qu'il avait compris –, Sirius Black. Remus ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais du jour au lendemain, Sirius avait commencé à lui parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait commencé le lundi de la semaine précédente et depuis onze jours, il ne le lâchait tout simplement plus.

Il ne savait que très peu de choses de Sirius Black et son ami James Potter, juste ce que lui en avait dit Andromeda et ce que Sirius lui-même lui avait raconté ces derniers jours. Ils étaient populaires et avaient de bonnes notes mais avaient plus perturbé la vie scolaire que personne auparavant, voilà tout ce que Remus pouvait dire d'eux. Il fallait dire que depuis son entrée au lycée, il ne venait que pour les cours puis rentrait directement pour s'occuper de sa sœur ou aller travailler, alors il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il se passait à Paul Eluard à part quelques infos que lui donnait Andromeda lorsqu'ils discutaient.

Jusqu'alors, la jeune fille avait été la seule avec qui il avait réellement parlé, mais il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin qu'une simple relation aimable, plus par manque de temps que par habitudes solitaires, aussi cela lui faisait-il étrange que quelqu'un cherche à mieux le connaître – surtout des personnes comme Sirius et James.

Il avait les paupières lourdes et sa tête lui tournait un peu alors que les lèvres de Sirius bougeaient sans qu'il parvienne à entendre plus qu'un bourdonnement de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Non pas que cela l'intéressait outre mesure mais il était trop poli – ou trop fatigué – pour l'envoyer balader.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Pardon ?

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'interrogeant ce sur quoi on lui demandait son avis.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda la voix inquiète de Sirius. Tu es vraiment pâle, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non, non, je manque juste un peu de sommeil, répondit Remus avec un faible sourire.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il craignait lorsqu'il se trouvait au lycée, c'était qu'on l'envoie à l'infirmerie, le lieu où il avait le plus à craindre qu'on découvre les agissements de son père et que l'école prévienne la DDASS, surtout que l'infirmière était réputée pour faire de l'excellent travail.

- Tu sembles beaucoup manquer de sommeil, remarqua James sans le quitter des yeux.

Remus haussa les épaules sans répondre. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans le fait d'avoir des amis ou même simplement des relations, ceux-ci risquaient bien vite de s'inquiéter de son état.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Tout en parlant, Sirius s'était penché par-dessus la table pour poser sa main sur le front du garçon. Le contact surprit Remus, mais il était loin d'être désagréable. La chaleur de la peau de Sirius semblait même apaiser ses maux de tête et il se moqua un peu de lui quand il songea que ce toucher lui rappelait vaguement ceux de sa mère, autrefois.

- Tout va bien. Ma petite sœur est un peu agitée en ce moment, elle a tendance à faire des cauchemars, alors elle nous réveille la nuit.

Ne connaître personne l'exemptait également de ce genre de mensonges qu'il abhorrait.

L'excuse sembla en partie satisfaire les deux garçons et s'ils eurent des doutes, ils ne purent les exprimer comme la cloche retentissait pour annoncer la reprise des cours.

- Pourquoi on a espagnol ? On aurait pu passer l'heure avec Remus, gémit Sirius. On se retrouve en maths, à tout à l'heure.

Remus acquiesça vaguement et attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour pousser un soupir de soulagement et passer une main sur son visage. Il avait devant lui une heure de tranquillité qu'il pourrait mettre à profit pour se reposer, mais avant cela, il devait amener des papiers à l'administration.

A cette heure-ci, les couloirs du lycée étaient déserts et les voix des professeurs filtraient de presque toutes les classes. Après être passé au secrétariat, il décida de se rendre dans le parc pour s'allonger à l'ombre d'un arbre comme les premiers jours d'octobre étaient plutôt chauds. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un couloir lorsque sa tête, qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde, lui tourna brusquement. Il se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes et voulut s'appuyer contre le mur mais la fatigue lui fit mal évaluer la distance et il chuta vers l'avant.

Dans le brouillard de son cerveau, il lui sembla que quelqu'un criait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Sa chute lui parut interminable mais ne se termina pas contre le sol dur, comme cela aurait dû être, à la place il rencontra une surface douce et chaude contre laquelle il eut le réflexe d'enfouir son visage. Sa respiration était plus rapide que d'ordinaire et le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui semblait un acte insurmontable, sans compter ses muscles qui pesaient des tonnes.

Il entendit cependant le mot "infirmerie" des tréfonds de son esprit embrumé et rassembla son énergie pour comprendre qu'il était tombé dans les bras de quelqu'un et que cette personne comptait le conduire à Mme Pomfresh.

- Pas la peine, dit-il dans un souffle si faible qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'autre l'ait entendu. Je vais bien, vraiment.

- Tu en as l'air, nota une voix sarcastique.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Remus redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux iris noirs qui le fixaient entre indifférence et agacement. Sa tête ne lui disait rien mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose vu que Remus ne connaissait pratiquement aucun élève du lycée.

- Je t'assure, dit-il d'une voix plus forte en inspirant profondément pour se réveiller un peu. J'ai juste besoin de dormir.

- Tu serais mieux à l'infirmerie.

- Non, je vais aller dehors.

Avec difficulté, il s'écarta des bras du garçon et voulut se relever mais se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Un soupir exaspéré lui fit lever la tête vers l'autre garçon qui se mit à son niveau.

- Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ? proposa-t-il, visiblement à contrecœur.

Remus hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour être mal à l'aise alors que le garçon faisait passer son bras droit par-dessus ses épaules et le relevait difficilement.

- T'es pas léger, grommela-t-il.

- Désolé. Ça… ça ne te dérangerait pas de m'amener dehors ?

L'autre le regarda comme s'il était un fou échappé d'un asile puis fronça les sourcils un instant.

- T'as de la chance que tout le monde soit en cours à cette heure-ci, lâcha-t-il. On va passer sur le côté, j'ai pas non plus envie qu'on me voit en train de te porter.

- Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

- Severus Rogue.

L'adolescent s'était présenté en lui lançant un regard de défi mais Remus ne le remarqua même pas et se contenta d'acquiescer, ce qui sembla surprendre Severus. Ils atteignirent l'ombre d'un arbre isolé quelques minutes plus tard et le garçon installa Remus contre le tronc, il ne s'en alla cependant pas directement comme l'aurait pensé le châtain.

- Tu es un ami de Sirius Black, non ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Remus mit quelques secondes à comprendre la question.

- On est dans la même classe, j'ignore pourquoi il me parle, dit-il faiblement alors que ses yeux se refermaient.

Il entendit Severus poser une autre question dont il ne saisit pas le sens et sombra dans les limbes du sommeil, se laissant plonger sans résistance aucune dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, le garçon se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il s'étira avec un bâillement et ouvrit lentement les yeux… se redressant brusquement, parfaitement réveillé, en remarquant la position du soleil.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Il est quinze heures trente, tu as donc dormi près de deux heures et demie.

Remus se retourna et fut surpris de découvrir le garçon qui l'avait aidé.

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Tu en avais un apparemment, répliqua l'autre sans répondre.

- Oui mais…

Remus se laissa retomber au sol en soupirant.

- De toute façon il ne reste qu'une demi heure avant la fin du cours, alors ça ne change rien. Tu es resté ici tout ce temps ? s'étonna-t-il en remarquant le livre que tenait le garçon.

- C'est le coin le plus tranquille de la cour, remarqua-t-il simplement.

- Oh… Excuse-moi mais je ne me souviens plus de ton nom.

- Severus Rogue, je suis en première 1, mais tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi.

- Désolé, non, s'excusa Remus. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qui se passe au lycée, lui assura-t-il.

- Ça m'étonne que Sirius et James ne t'aient pas dit du mal de moi.

Remus le regarda avec étonnement, ne saisissant pas.

- Vous ne vous aimez pas ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- C'est un bel euphémisme, ricana Severus.

- Je vois… Je ne suis pas très au courant. Ils sont venus me parler il y a peu mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, se posant réellement la question pour la première fois, quand il sentit le regard insistant de Severus sur lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je serai toi, je me méfierai de Sirius, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il pourrait me faire, je ne suis pratiquement jamais au lycée en dehors des cours.

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu…

- Tu as dû me croiser au lycée, dit Remus, surpris.

- Non, autre part…

Les yeux fixes de Severus gênèrent Remus alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment naissait en lui.

- Tu dois…

- _Le Mistral…_ le coupa Severus. Oui, je m'en rappelle, c'est dans ce café que je t'ai vu, tu faisais le service. Mais tu as le même âge que moi, non ? Tu devais avoir quinze ans.

Remus pâlit considérablement. Il avait toujours été chercher du travail dans des bars plutôt éloignés de son lycée, justement pour éviter ce genre de situation, mais évidemment, le risque n'était pas nul.

- Tu dois confondre, souffla Remus en détournant le regard. On n'a pas le droit de travailler avant seize ans, et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- C'est bien la question que je me pose, et si, c'était bien toi. Tu étais un peu différent, tu… Je ne sais pas, tu n'étais pas comme maintenant, mais c'était bien toi. C'est parce que tu travailles que tu es si fatigué ?

Remus soupira longuement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, remarqua-t-il sans agressivité.

- Absolument en rien, et je t'avoue que j'ignore moi-même pourquoi je te demande. Je déteste me mêler des affaires des autres d'habitude.

Le châtain tourna des yeux surpris vers lui mais il ne le regardait pas, il fixait le lycée avec une mine contrariée, comme s'il s'en voulait de son propre comportement.

- Tu es bizarre, lâcha Remus sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Un moment surpris de nouveau, Remus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, se recevant un regard incrédule de Severus.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- C'est la situation qui est bizarre, pouffa-t-il. Je sais pas, tu es amusant, sourit-il.

Cette fois, Severus semblait vraiment choqué.

- Amusant ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça… Enfin la deuxième, grimaça-t-il.

Remus le regarda d'un air interrogatif mais l'expression de Severus le persuada de ne pas insister sur ce terrain. A la place, l'inquiétude revint prendre place dans son cœur.

- Tu pourrais… éviter d'en parler, s'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que je travaille.

- Je t'ai dit à l'instant que je ne me mêlais pas de la vie des autres. Si c'était un détail qui pourrait descendre Sirius ou James, je ne dis pas, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ta vie pourrait m'intéresser de ce point de vue.

_« de ce point de vue »_, la formulation sonnait étrangement à l'oreille de Remus, comme si elle sous-entendait que sa vie pourrait l'intéresser en un sens, ce qui était ridicule.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Sirius et James ?

- Disons qu'il s'agit d'une incompatibilité d'humeur, pour faire simple. Je t'assure, tu devrais éviter de les fréquenter.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps d'établir de quelconques relations, commenta doucement Remus. Et même si c'était le cas, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de me faire ma propre opinion.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Cela signifie que je dois me sentir privilégié de pouvoir te parler de la sorte ? questionna Severus d'un ton moqueur.

- Privilégié, le mot est un peu fort, mais tu peux considérer cela comme de la chance… ou de la malchance, je ne peux pas décider pour toi.

- Soit, je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler autant, alors je te retourne le compliment.

- Etrange journée, pas vrai ?

- Plutôt oui…

Un silence s'installa puis Remus se leva après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois y aller, comme je n'ai plus cours, je veux éviter d'avoir à me presser aujourd'hui. Je… Merci d'être resté.

Il le salua d'un signe de tête et ramassa son sac.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi.

Remus le regarda mais une fois de plus, Severus fixait les bâtiments, il se contenta donc de sourire puis s'éloigna.

Cette rencontre lui avait laissé une agréable impression et il se surprit à espérer revoir Severus dans les jours prochains, sensation qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis plusieurs années.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux Amandiers, les grilles de l'école étaient encore fermées et les parents s'agglutinaient devant, papotant des derniers exploits de leurs chérubins. Remus eut un sourire en entendant une mère vanter les progrès de son fils en lecture, sachant que lui-même n'était pas loin de s'émoustiller de la sorte quand il s'agissait de sa sœur.

- Bonjour.

Remus se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait interpellé avec un sourire, encore jeune, les cheveux blonds et un énorme ventre – elle devait en être à ses derniers mois de grossesse.

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois, sourit la femme, vous êtes de la famille de la petite Eline, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, je suis son frère, Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main que la femme lui présentait.

- Eloise Santère, je suis la mère de Denis.

Remus mit quelques secondes à associer le prénom à un camarade d'Eline.

- Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois avec votre sœur, vous êtes tellement attentionné, j'espère que tout se passera aussi bien à l'arrivée de la sœur ou du frère de Denis, dit-elle en caressant son ventre avec un sourire tendre.

L'adolescent regarda un moment le gros ventre avec un petit sourire. Il avait toujours porté aux femmes enceintes un très grand respect et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ému lorsqu'il en voyait une. Cela lui rappelait la grossesse de sa mère… Une légère grimace apparut sur son visage en même temps qu'un pincement au cœur et un début de migraine. Cela lui arrivait souvent quand il pensait à sa mère, mais il n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison, il avait parfois le sentiment que les souvenirs de la période où sa mère était encore en vie s'effaçaient de son esprit et quand il essayait de les saisir, il en ressentait systématiquement un profond malaise.

- Monsieur Lupin ? Remus ?

Remus sursauta et tomba sur les yeux inquiets de Mme Santère, qui l'appelait visiblement depuis un petit moment.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, vous disiez ?

- L'anniversaire de Denis aura lieu au mois de décembre, le premier samedi pour être précise, et je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir si Eline pouvait venir. Oh, je sais que c'est dans deux mois mais j'ai toujours eu tendance à préparer très en avance, rigola la femme.

- Ce n'est pas un mal, sourit Remus. Je ne pense pas que cela posera un souci et Eline sera certainement ravie de s'y rendre, elle aime beaucoup Denis.

- Vraiment ? Denis n'arrête pas de me parler d'Eline, avoua la mère avec un sourire amusé. _« Eline a dit cela, Eline a fait ceci, Eline est géniale »_, de vous à moi, je crois bien que mon fils est amoureux d'Eline. C'est tellement mignon à cet âge-là, ajouta-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Et bien je vous conseille de surveiller vos bijoux dans ce cas, s'amusa Remus. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai pris une bague à ma mère pour l'offrir à une amie qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je dois dire pour ma défense que je n'avais que six ans.

- Et votre mère a pu récupérer sa bague ? rit Mme Santère.

- Et bien oui, puisque ma première demande essuya un cuisant échec, sourit Remus. Cette amie m'a ri au nez et a été raconter partout que je voulais être son "petit copain", j'ai été calmé pendant un bon moment d'aller vers les filles.

- Oh ! C'était vraiment méchant, compatit la femme.

Elle parut soudain un peu nerveuse et Remus eut un petit rire.

- Je vous rassure, Eline ne ferait jamais cela à votre fils, c'est une enfant très gentille, et je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est ma sœur.

- Je vous crois. Ah, le portail s'ouvre. Je dois passer chez la directrice avant d'aller chercher Denis. J'ai été ravie de discuter avec vous, j'espère que nous pourrons ravoir cette occasion sous peu.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bonne fin de journée.

Il attendit que la plupart des parents soient passés prendre leurs enfants avant de se présenter devant la salle, découvrant sa sœur justement en train de jouer avec le petit Denis. Eline déposa d'ailleurs un bisou sur la joue du garçon avant de s'élancer vers son frère et Remus observa avec un certain amusement l'enfant virer rouge écrevisse avant de recevoir sa sœur de plein fouet.

- Tu sais, j'ai lu un livre aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu un peu de mal mais la maîtresse a dit que je m'étais très bien débrouillée ! Et puis l'histoire elle était trop bien ! C'est un loup qui est méchant au début et il veut manger une petite fille mais il se blesse et la petite fille le soigne et il devient gentil (1) ! Dis, on pourra prendre le livre, hein ?

- Bien sûr, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai, on peut ? s'étonna la petite.

Remus déposa un baiser sur sa joue et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Oui, on peut, et quand j'irai te le prendre, j'achèterai autre chose avec.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Ça, c'est une surprise, répondit son frère avec un clin d'œil. On rentre ?

- Oui ! La maîtresse nous a rendu nos dessins de l'aquarium aujourd'hui, elle a dit…

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à Denis à l'intérieur de la classe et sourit en remarquant son air renfrogné, le petit garçon semblait jaloux de lui. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil comme il le regardait et contint un petit rire quand l'enfant détourna vivement les yeux en rougissant à nouveau.

Eline fut intarissable tout le trajet du retour sur ce qui s'était passé en classe, elle était particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui et Remus espéra que ce ne serait pas trop dur de la coucher avant de partir travailler. Leur père était déjà rentré, il se trouvait dans la cuisine en train d'écouter la radio en lisant un journal, une bière ouverte à côté de lui. Il leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'Eline alla prendre des biscuits dans un placard et se tourna vers Remus.

- A quelle heure tu finis ce soir ?

- Quatre heures, pourquoi ? demanda Remus, suspicieux.

- Ça va te faire rentrer vers cinq heures ça, tu laisseras la porte ouverte en partant, j'ai perdu mes clefs et je ne pourrais pas rentrer ce soir sans ça.

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser la porte ouverte au risque que quelqu'un enlève Eline ! s'exclama Remus. Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir chez un de tes potes, y'en a bien un qui pourrait t'héberger pour la nuit, non ?

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu es chez moi ici, alors tu fais ce que je te dis, c'est clair ? gronda Francis, l'air menaçant.

- Chez toi ? répéta Remus avec dégoût. Ça fait près d'un an que _je _paye le loyer pour la plus grosse part, et je ne parle pas de l'eau et de l'électricité ! Tu fais des boulots à droite à gauche mais tout ce que tu gagnes, tu le perds aux courses, au jeu et dans des fringues que tu portes pour donner le change. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as payé la moitié des frais de logement, dis-moi ? Le seul fric qu'on a de toi, c'est ce que tu perçois des allocations comme t'es père veuf, allocations dont la majorité nous revient, à moi et Eline.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua narquoisement son père. Tu ramènes du fric dans la baraque, je vais pas non plus aller me fatiguer pour rien. Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à arrêter de bosser, ajoura-t-il doucereusement.

Remus serra les dents et préféra tourner les talons en entraînant Eline avec lui.

- En tout cas débrouille-toi pour la porte, je la ferme ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Francis Lupin quitta l'appartement et Remus songea qu'il avait été chanceux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement arrêter de bosser, car le manque d'argent ne dérangerait pas Francis Lupin, qui considérait les frais de ses enfants comme quantité négligeable.

- C'est quoi des allocations ? demanda Eline qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot en présence de son père.

- C'est de l'argent que l'État donne aux gens pour les aider. Il y a des allocations pour les enfants, pour ceux qui sont au chômage et beaucoup d'autres, répondit Remus.

- C'est quoi des allocations de bœuf ? On n'a pas de ferme, nous.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, sourit son frère. Papa est veuf, ça veut dire que sa femme est morte. Quand c'est le mari qui meurt, on dit que sa femme est veuve, tu comprends ?

- Alors papa a de l'argent pour maman ? Mais maman est plus là, les allocations, c'est pour quand on est mort ?

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer, il détestait entendre sa sœur parler ainsi de ce genre de choses, mais elle avait grandi en sachant que sa mère était morte.

- Non, c'est plutôt le contraire en fait. Comme papa nous élève seul, il reçoit de l'argent de l'État parce qu'il n'y a pas deux personnes qui amènent des sous pour la maison.

- Ben toi et papa, ça fait deux, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Il faut pas dire à l'État, c'est ça ? comprit soudain Eline. L'État, c'est les services sociaux, et eux, faut faire attention, alors faut pas que l'État sache que tu travailles.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Remus.

Eline réfléchit encore un moment puis, au soulagement de son frère, retourna à son goûter. Ça n'était jamais facile d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec elle et il n'était pas sûr d'être réellement à la hauteur, mais comme il s'était promis de toujours tout lui expliquer…

- Tu t'entends bien avec Denis, alors ? demanda-t-il, souhaitant avoir une discussion banale.

- Oh oui ! On s'amuse beaucoup tous les deux, mais il est bizarre parfois !

- Bizarre ? répéta Remus en songeant que ce mot serait souvent revenu aujourd'hui.

- Oui, parfois, il devient touuuuut rouge et il a du mal à parler et il ose pas me regarder. Il est très très très bizarre. Alors moi je lui demande mais ça devient pire et je comprends pas.

Elle marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés de concentration, et regarda son frère avec sérieux.

- C'est compliqué les garçons, déclara-t-elle.

Remus faillit s'étouffer avec le jus qu'il était en train de boire à cette remarque et retint difficilement son fou rire sous le regard incrédule de sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce ce que j'ai dit ?

- Une magnifique vérité, Eline, assura Remus avec un grand sourire.

On sonna à l'entrée et Remus alla ouvrir. Un des musiciens qui habitait à l'appartement d'en face se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un sourire gêné.

- Salut ! Désolé de déranger mais est-ce que vous auriez du sucre en poudre à nous prêter ? On n'a besoin que de cent grammes en fait.

- On doit avoir ça en cuisine, suis-moi, lui indiqua-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Merci, tu nous sauves la vie !

- De rien, s'amusa Remus. Tu es Laurent, c'est ça ?

- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

- Je croise souvent David devant l'immeuble, alors on a déjà parlé, expliqua-t-il, faisant référence à un de ses deux colocataires. Tiens, tu n'auras qu'à me le ramener demain, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le sucre.

- Merci, c'est sympa. C'est marrant quand même, ça fait un an qu'on loge ici et on se connaît pas vraiment. Ça te dirait de venir nous écouter jouer ? Je suis sûr que ça dérangerait ni David, ni Fabien.

- C'est sympa de proposer mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment.

- Oh, dommage. Écoute, conserve l'invit' et n'hésite pas à venir toquer quand tu le sens, ok ? Bon, je vais y aller ou le repas sera jamais prêt quand nos potes arriveront, grimaça-t-il. Encore merci pour le sucre, à plus tard !

- C'était le voisin ? demanda Eline quand il revint dans le salon. Tu crois que moi aussi je pourrai venir les écouter avec toi ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir y aller, mais nous irons ensemble sinon.

- Chouette ! Moi j'aime bien quand ils jouent mais on les entend très mal, ils auraient pas dû insoroniser leur appartement !

- Insonoriser, corrigea Remus. Ils ont très bien fait, ça ferait beaucoup trop de bruit dans l'immeuble s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Je vais aller dormir un peu, tu me réveilles s'il y a un souci, d'accord ?

Il avait encore des devoirs à faire mais désormais, il préférait s'en charger en rentrant de la boîte comme de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de dormir. Le réveil sonna à dix-neuf heures pour qu'il prépare le repas de sa sœur, s'habille pendant qu'elle mangeait et la mette au lit avant de partir.

Il détestait la savoir seule à l'appartement mais n'avait guère le choix. Quand Francis était là, il ignorait l'enfant, mais Remus avait au moins l'assurance que sa présence dissuaderait les cambrioleurs – car l'appartement, lui, n'indifférait pas l'homme.

On était jeudi soir et au début du mois d'octobre, aussi la charge de travail ne risquait-elle pas d'être trop conséquente, contrairement au lendemain où les autres seraient sans aucun doute submergés par le travail – Remus était bien heureux que le vendredi soit son jour de relâche.

- Matt ! Tu n'es pas passé me voir hier ! s'écria une voix hystérique dès qu'il fut entrer dans le corridor de service.

- Désolé Priscilla, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, sourit Remus en embrassant la jeune fille.

- Bon, tu es excusé, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix aiguë avec un clin d'œil.

Remus avait découvert avec étonnement que sous ses airs de greluche hystérique, la visagiste du Paradis Rouge était une fille très sympathique et de compagnie agréable à partir du moment où on se faisait à sa voix stridente.

Trois jours après son arrivée dans la boîte, Yoann s'était montré un peu trop entreprenant avec Remus et celui-ci s'était retrouvé incertain de la conduite à avoir. C'était Priscilla qui était intervenue et avait envoyé Yoann sur les roses en bonne et due forme. Après cela, Remus avait fait un effort pour mieux la connaître et avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas aussi creuse qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ.

Il salua Théo et Léandre en entrant dans les vestiaires du staff et remarqua que Yoann et Jay n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

- Salut Matt, soulagé que demain soit jour de repos ? l'accueillit Théo.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, souffla Remus de bonheur. J'ai du temps pour me préparer ? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'ils étaient tous deux déjà en tenue.

- T'as bien un quart d'heure, t'inquiète ! De toute façon, le jeudi, ils mettent toujours trois plombes à arriver. C'est le week-end que c'est la cohue même avant l'ouverture. Bon, j'vais en salle, c'est moi qui suis au bar ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas Yoann d'habitude ? s'étonna Remus en regardant Léandre.

- Pas forcément, il y a bien des jours définis mais dans la pratique, c'est à celui qui a envie d'y être. Théo est très motivé ce soir à faire voltiger les bouteilles, espérons qu'il n'en cassera pas autant que la dernière fois, soupira-t-il.

Remus rigola à la remarque et sortit sa tenue du Paradis Rouge de l'armoire.

- Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Léandre.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'étonna Remus.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Matt, je vois bien que t'as du mal à tenir le rythme et que les clients te dérangent. Tu peux demander un autre jour à Farés, tu sais ? Il te le donnerait.

- Je sais, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de travailler tous les soirs. J'ai eu de fortes dépenses récemment et comme le temps passe vite, j'en aurai encore sous peu.

- Fin de mois, commenta Léandre sans le quitter des yeux.

Remus préféra ne pas répondre, Léandre était bien trop clairvoyant, si ça continuait, il allait lui sortir qu'il savait toute la vérité à son sujet.

- De toute façon on a deux soirs de repos avec le mardi, remarqua Remus, alors ça va aller, il faut juste que je prenne le rythme et ça ira tout seul.

- Et pour les clients ? Tu comptes t'habituer aussi ? Je t'avais dit de garder le contrôle.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira Remus en abandonnant l'idée de changer de sujet. Ça me met plus mal à l'aise que ce que j'aurai cru.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met mal à l'aise ?

- Si je te dis l'homosexualité, tu vas me dire d'éviter de me payer ta tête, pas vrai ? dit-il avec un sourire désabusé, lui-même ne connaissant pas la réponse à la question de Léandre.

L'homme le fixa un moment et Remus se sentit un peu étrange sous ce regard intense. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable d'être ainsi observé par le grand noir. Léandre s'approcha de lui, plongeant ses yeux café dans ceux ambrés de Remus et resta ainsi un moment avant de s'éloigner sans un mot et de sortir.

Remus laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme agissait ainsi mais c'était toujours aussi déstabilisant pour lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il retrouva ses équipiers dans la boîte et s'étonna à voix haute que Jay et Yoann ne soient toujours pas arrivés.

- Ils sont déjà là, ils ont été voir monsieur Farés pour mardi.

- Mardi ?

- Oui, ceux qui ont réservé les ont demandé.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Remus, Théo se frappa brusquement le front.

- Ah mais quel idiot ! Je t'ai pas parlé de ça, c'est vrai ! La boîte n'est pas réellement fermée le mardi, c'est juste que ce jour-là est réservé aux clients de l'hôtel, plus précisément à ceux qui en font la demande. Il n'y a pas de service tous les mardi évidemment, mais ça arrive souvent quand même. A ces soirées, les clients disent à Farés quels sont les serveurs qu'ils désirent avoir.

- Des soirées privées, en fait, résuma Remus.

- Exactement, tu es payé le double de ton salaire pour ces soirées, sans compter les pourboires qui dépassent tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer !

Remus écarquilla les yeux mais Léandre le devança.

- Ce que Théo oublie de dire, c'est que ces soirées privées de la haute société tournent pour la moitié à des orgies. C'est pour cela que les serveurs peuvent refuser d'y assister ou partir à n'importe quel moment de la soirée. Serge est hors liste, ce qui veut dire que même si quelqu'un le demande, il n'est jamais de service le mardi, et monsieur Farés t'a sans aucun doute logé à la même enseigne.

- Pourtant je suis certain qu'il y a déjà eu des demandes pour Matt ! s'enthousiasma Théo.

- C'est bien pour ça que je respecte monsieur Farés, assura Léandre.

- Si c'est le genre de soirée que tu dis, et je te crois, je ne risquais pas d'accepter de toute façon, grimaça Remus.

Les videurs ouvrirent les portes et les premiers clients entrèrent dans la boîte.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait être au bar, glissa Léandre à Remus avant de s'éloigner pour prendre les commandes.

Remus regarda vers le bar et vit un groupe de jeunes hommes qui étaient en train de saluer chaleureusement Théo. Il devait certainement s'agir de ceux à qui il avait laissé ses invitations pour la boîte et vu la manière dont il attrapa directement les bouteilles, il comptait bien les impressionner. Esquissant un sourire, l'adolescent se détourna de la scène pour se mettre également au travail.

Les clients étaient plutôt calmes ce soir, ce qui arrivait souvent le jeudi d'après Théo, aussi Remus n'eut à faire face à aucun souci pendant un moment, les clients n'allant pas plus loin que le fixer plus que de raison.

Mais après deux heures de service, les choses se gâtèrent. Les sommes qu'il avait faits dans l'après-midi et en début de soirée n'avaient suffi qu'à le reposer pour un temps, une vague de fatigue le submergea vers les onze heures et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Alors qu'il servait les boissons à une table dont les occupants ne se gênaient pas pour le reluquer, il eut un geste malheureux et renversa le tout sur les genoux de l'un d'eux.

- Oh ! Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, je…

Confus, il épongea tant bien que mal le liquide, mais l'homme lui agrippa brusquement le bras et tira dessus, le faisant pratiquement tomber sur lui.

- Tu pourrais m'aider à nettoyer tout ça dans une chambre de l'hôtel, suggéra-t-il d'une voix lascive.

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement et il eut la nausée lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur son oreille alors que la main libre de l'homme glissait lentement vers le haut de sa cuisse.

- A… Arrêtez, je…

- Allez, je suis sûr que…

Remus se retrouva soudain expulsé des bras de l'homme et retenu par le poignet, Léandre se tenait face à l'homme de toute sa hauteur.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir de cet établissement monsieur. Certaines règles de conduite sont à respecter et vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Je ne vous permets…

Léandre le saisit par le col et le souleva de sa chaise comme s'il avait été une poupée de chiffon.

- Auriez-vous quelque chose à redire ?

- N… non, on va y aller.

- Bien, et j'espère que vous n'oublierez pas le pourboire, ajouta calmement Léandre.

L'homme hocha rapidement la tête et Léandre le relâcha, le laissant fouiller dans son portefeuille pour sortir des billets.

- Matt, va en salle de repos, je te rejoins après avoir raccompagné ces messieurs.

Remus le regarda sans vraiment le voir et Léandre dut le secouer un peu et le traîner sur un mètre pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Il se laissa tomber sur un pouf de la salle de repos en prenant une inspiration tremblante. Tout son corps était parcouru de frissons d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Les paroles et les gestes de l'homme l'avaient totalement tétanisé. Si Léandre n'était pas intervenu…

- Tiens, bois ça.

Remus releva la tête et tomba sur le verre que lui tendait l'homme. Il l'attrapa et le vida d'un coup, s'étouffant lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge.

- C'est de l'alcool ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Au moins ça t'a requinqué.

Le garçon le regarda un instant puis baissa la tête entre ses mains.

- Bon sang… J'ai rien pu faire… J'aurai dû me débattre, lui crier dessus, le frapper… Mais j'ai rien fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? s'écria Remus, hors de lui.

Léandre s'agenouilla brusquement devant lui et lui saisit la tête entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête quand ce mec t'a attrapé ?

- Je…

Le visage de Léandre à quelques centimètres du sien le perturbait mais sa question lui parvint tout de même à l'esprit. C'était ça le souci, quand ces hommes le draguaient ouvertement, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ou plutôt il avait l'impression que son cerveau était entièrement accaparé par quelque chose sans qu'il sache ce dont il s'agissait.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. C'est comme si… comme si quelque chose m'échappait et j'essaie de savoir quoi alors je n'arrive plus à penser à rien.

Oui, c'était cela qu'il se passait à chaque fois que…

- Matt, regarde moi.

L'adolescent plongea son regard dans celui de Léandre, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi il avait l'impression de tomber dedans qu'il sentait déjà deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Le cerveau de Remus bloqua totalement. Léandre était en train de… l'embrasser ? Il ne parvenait pas à aller au-delà de cette simple information, même pas à se dire qu'un _homme_ était en train de l'embrasser, car alors que l'homme léchait doucement ses lèvres, il sentit des picotements naître sur son palais et sa langue et se propager dans son visage. Son corps se détendit et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour venir toucher timidement de sa langue celles de l'homme. Une chaleur se diffusa dans son corps lorsqu'il goûta la peau café de Léandre, mais celui-ci décida de mettre fin au baiser à ce moment-là et Remus dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

- Ça t'a dégoûté ? demanda Léandre.

- Q… Quoi ?

- Je pense que tu as trouvé ce qui t'échappait, commenta l'homme.

Il se redressa et désigna un autre verre.

- Là, c'est de l'eau. Prends ta pause maintenant, tu n'auras qu'à revenir dans un quart d'heure.

Et il retourna à son service, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il savait une chose, Léandre, un homme, l'avait embrassé, et il avait aimé ça plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

_(à suivre…)_

(1) : « Marlaguette », de Marie Colmont (L'histoire fait partie des « Histoires du père Castor »)

_Suis-je sadique… Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait des fins comme ça, ça fait du bien ! Les choses vont bouger peu à peu et croyez-moi, ça va faire des étincelles :-S_

_**Chapitre 6**_ : Sirius passe à la phase supérieure de son plan de conquête du territoire Lupin (quand on voit les (non) résultats dans ce chapitre, c'est visible qu'il faut qu'il soit un peu plus fonceur lol)


	6. Appât et coup monté

**BONNE FETE A TOUTES LES MAMANS DU SITE !**

(je sais, c'est demain, mais demain je ne posterai pas, donc c'est aujourd'hui que je le dis ^^)

**oOo**

**Kate** : De rien pour la réponse sur le chapitre, mais ne va pas t'habituer aux traitements de faveur, hein ! lol. Héhé ! J'ai battu un record perso avec le dernier chapitre, plus rapide, je peux pas je pense (sauf si j'écris deux chapitres à la suite… ce qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt je pense mdr !) Celui-là a été rapide en considérant qu'il arrive en même temps que je retrouve Internet ! (Je m'applaud myself :-P) Cela va certes aider que Remus réalise ses préférences, mais ça va surtout devenir galère pour notre loupiot préféré, mais cela étant en rapport avec le chapitre 7 et seulement de manière minimale avec le 8, je vais m'autobâillonner -)

C'est vrai que le rôle de boulet est d'ordinaire plus tenu par James que Sirius, j'aime bien le faire descendre de son piédestal le p'tit Black, ça peut pas lui faire de mal ! lol. Ah ! Tant mieux si tu aimes Severus, parce qu'on va souvent le revoir, il va avoir un rôle important (enfin, à sa manière, pour moi, Severus est le genre de perso à être important sans le paraître, mais c'est p-ê qu'une impression perso des livres de JKR…)

Marlaguette, c'est que des bons souvenirs ! (mais j'ai un peu galérer pour retrouver le prénom, au départ je pensais que c'était "Margualette", alors forcément… -.-) Je crois que la couverture dont tu parles est la plus connue (ou peut-être simplement l'édition qui est le plus parue…) en tous cas je connais la même ^.^

Bisous bisous ! et j'espère que ton mail marche maintenant ! lol

**°O°**

_**NdA** : Le chapitre devait être là le 28, il est là le 27, elle est pas belle la vie ? Ce chapitre marque le début d'un tournant, même si en soi, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose (vous comprendrez en lisant ^^). Le chapitre 7 va venir expliquer certaines choses de ce chapitre-ci et les choses sérieuses vont commencer au 8 pour le meilleur… et pour le pire. _

_**Chapitre 6 : Appât et coup monté**_

James arrivait systématiquement après Sirius au lycée, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, de ces habitudes inébranlables qui, perturbées, annonçaient un grand bouleversement. Et en fait de bouleversement, c'est un véritable cataclysme qui semblait se préparer lorsque, en ce lundi matin, Sirius arriva quelques minutes avant le début des cours, soit _après_ James. Les autres élèves le regardèrent d'ailleurs passer avec de grands yeux quand il se dirigea vers son ami d'un pas large, mais sans doute cela tenait-il plus de sa tenue vestimentaire que de son "retard".

- Sirius…

- James, répondit le jeune Black avec un immense sourire.

Son ami l'observa un moment puis plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, baissant la tête avec résignation avant de le regarder avec une mimique de désolation et de pitié.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, sanglota-t-il faussement, je ne pouvais pas savoir que mes plaisanteries étaient si proches de la vérité et qu'elles te blesseraient, tu comprends ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te supporterais dans cette rude épreuve et nous trouverons une solution.

- Une solution à quoi ? demanda Sirius, totalement stupéfait de l'attitude de James.

Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

- Nous parviendrons à extraire la midinette de ton cerveau, je te le jure, déclara-t-il solennellement.

- Crétin !

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Pas les cheveuuuuuux ! A l'assassin ! s'écria James comme  
Sirius venait de le saisir par le cou pour lui passer un savon.

- De toute manière tes cheveux semblent mieux coiffer de cette manière, lui fit remarquer Sirius en le lâchant.

- Certes… N'empêche, je comprends l'intention derrière ton idée mais ne crains-tu pas d'attirer d'autres poissons avec cet appât ?

- On rejette à la mer le mauvais poisson, nota Sirius.

- A condition de ne pas s'être fait mordre par le requin attrapé par erreur, ricana James.

- De quoi…

- MONSIEUR BLACK ! Qu'est-ce donc que… que cet accoutrement ?

La voix indignée de la CPE fit grimacer Sirius avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Madame McGonagall, quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin, l'accueillit-il galamment. Vous avez une mine resplendissante, ce week-end vous a été encore plus profitable que les autres.

- Monsieur Black, sachez que ce genre de conduite est intolérable ! grogna McGonagall, rouge de colère. Puis-je savoir quelle nouvelle lubie vous a fait venir en ces lieux habillé de la sorte ?

- Vous n'aimez pas ? s'étonna Sirius. Je n'ai pourtant eu que des approbations sur mon chemin.

Tout en parlant, il tourna sur lui-même pour faire admirer à la femme sa tenue. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble en cuir noir avec pantalon moulant et veste sans manche à fermeture éclair argentée également près du corps et était chaussé de boots noires aux crochets argent. Les vêtements lui allaient comme à une gravure de mode mais ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'habits qu'on portait dans un lycée.

- J'ai malheureusement oublié mon manteau, soupira-t-il dramatiquement. Vous savez, il est comme…

- Je vous recommande de ne pas poursuivre ce monologue, gronda McGonagall. Les cours vont commencer, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer chez vous. Mais si je vous vois cet après-midi toujours accoutré de la sorte, je dresserai un rapport à votre sujet, vous m'avez bien comprise ?

Elle se tourna vers James.

- Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez un blouson, vous le laisserez à monsieur Black qui devra le mettre durant les intercours. Maintenant allez en cours !

- Ce qu'elle peut être coincée celle-là ! soupira Sirius.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda James. J'admets que tu es certainement "sexy" dans cette tenue mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en viens là, car je suppose que c'est pour Remus.

- Tu supposes bien mais ta question est plutôt ridicule. Est-ce que tu as vu le moindre progrès depuis deux semaines qu'on essaie de l'aborder ?

- Non mais c'est plutôt compréhensible vu comme il est. On dirait que tu sors toutes tes cartes là, et je vois pas pou… C'est à cause de samedi ? demanda soudain James, stupéfait.

Sirius se renfrogna, confirmant ainsi les doutes de son ami.

- Comment ils se sont connus, hein ? s'exclama Sirius avec hargne. Remus ne parle jamais avec personne et lui, il est totalement asocial ! Un jour on ne les a jamais vus ensemble et le lendemain ils parlent tranquillement comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus ! Je suis sûr que Severus cherche à lui faire une mauvaise blague, il faut que je mette Remus en garde.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, soupira James. Écoute, moi non plus je supporte pas Severus et je comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils en viennent à se parler, mais on ne les a vus discuter que quelques minutes ! En plus Severus n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un rival, on sait même pas s'il s'intéresse aux garçons… pas plus qu'aux filles d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Remus est un type gentil et généreux, il pourrait très bien se faire prendre dans ses filets.

- Gentil et généreux ? répéta James en haussant un sourcil. Comment tu sais ça toi ? Moi la seule chose que j'ai apprise en deux semaines, c'est qu'il était taciturne et tout le temps crevé.

- Raison de plus pour mieux se rapprocher de lui, conclut Sirius. Et puis aujourd'hui est le jour J !

- C'est aujourd'hui ? J'avais complètement zappé.

- Hé ! Tu tiens ta promesse hein ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète, j'en ai déjà parlé avec ta cousine, c'est bon. Par contre toi, fais gaffe que le pot de colle ne te devance pas.

- T'inquiète, il aura pas le temps de bouger un cil !

Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle et Sirius repéra aussitôt Remus qui se tenait en retrait du reste de la classe, l'air un peu préoccupé.

- Parfait ! Regarde l'artiste, souffla-t-il à James avant d'avancer vers le châtain d'un pas conquérant sous le regard appréciateur de filles de la classe et incrédule d'autres.

- Salut Remus ! Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

Le garçon se tourna vers lui comme il ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il observa le garçon de bas en haut avec stupéfaction.

- Ça me va bien, hein ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire satisfait en se tournant un peu de côté avant de lui faire à nouveau face.

Les joues de Remus se colorèrent de rouge et il acquiesça vaguement en détournant les yeux, l'air gêné, entraînant un sentiment de jubilation en Sirius et le convainquant de poursuivre.

- On se retrouve après les cours avec des potes chez Louis, tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa-t-il.

Remus le regarda avec surprise et secoua la tête.

- Merci mais je suis pris ce soir, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois, assura Sirius en s'empêchant de grimacer.

- Sirius, Remus ! On n'attend plus que vous ! appela soudain la voix du professeur de philosophie.

- Pardon monsieur, s'excusa Remus en passant rapidement devant Sirius, lui donnant l'impression qu'il le fuyait.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui vous est encore passé par la tête ? demanda le jeune professeur en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il nota les habits du garçon.

- Une envie de changement, monsieur Firenze.

- Si c'est d'expérience que vous parlez, cela peut aller, mais si c'est une vie que vous souhaitez changer, c'est d'abord votre esprit que vous devrez travailler.

- Vous recommencez à parler bizarrement, monsieur, lui dit Sirius avec un demi sourire.

- Que la vie de prof de philo est difficile parfois, soupira dramatiquement le jeune homme. Allons, que le cours commence et que je puisse faire entrer quelque chose d'intelligent dans ce qui vous sert de cerveau pour une fois.

- Ce n'est pas bien de parler ainsi à un élève, monsieur, le réprimanda Sirius alors que ses camarades rigolaient.

Le cours passa rapidement, presque trop comme les élèves adoraient leur professeur de philosophie qui faisait de ses leçons des débats enflammés sur divers sujets où rires et sérieux se mêlaient agréablement, sans compter que la disposition des tables – en carré – avait permis à Sirius de dévorer Remus du regard durant la majorité du cours.

Ils n'avaient qu'une heure de mathématiques après puis champ libre jusqu'au cours de treize heure. Sirius se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour attraper Remus à la sortie et ne pas lui laisser le temps de filer.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ton temps libre ? l'arrêta-t-il au milieu du couloir, le prenant par surprise.

- Euh… Je comptais m'avancer dans mes devoirs, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Ah ! Mais tu auras le temps plus tard, pas vrai ? Vu que tu ne peux pas après les cours, on va te présenter nos potes maintenant ! Allez viens !

- C'est-à-dire que je…

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec nous ? demanda Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules du châtain, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Remus le regarda avec un certain malaise dans les yeux, ne semblant pas savoir quoi répondre.

- Tu ferais mieux d'accepter maintenant ou il insistera à t'en donner la migraine, intervint James avec un demi sourire.

- Vous êtes impossibles les garçons, soupira soudain Andromeda. Je vais avec eux, je t'aiderai à t'éclipser si jamais ils t'énervent trop.

- Comme si ça allait être le cas ! s'exclama Sirius.

Le châtain regarda la jeune fille et finit par hocher la tête, résigné. Sirius lâcha ses épaules puisque le garçon paraissait tendu à ce contact mais retint la question qu'il voulait poser. Remus était étrange aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, il doutait que quelques jours plus tôt, il se soit laissé entraîner si facilement, mais c'était plutôt bon pour lui après tout.

Olivier, Stéphane et Mélodie n'avaient cours que jusqu'à dix heures le lundi matin, aussi les attendaient-ils déjà dans le parc commun aux deux lycées, installés à une table de pique-nique et entretenant une discussion animée.

- Ah ! Les gars, vous allez pouvoir nous départager sur…

Mélodie s'interrompit dans son accueil en voyant que leurs deux amis n'étaient pas seuls.

- Salut vous trois ! Vous connaissez déjà Andromeda, ma cousine, laissez-moi vous présenter Remus Lupin, qui est dans la même classe que nous.

- Oh, c'est toi Remus, commenta Olivier avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius lui adressa un regard noir alors que Remus le regardait avec étonnement mais sans poser de question.

- Moi, c'est Mélodie ! déclara la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Et voici Olivier et Stéphane !

Alors qu'il rendait leur salut aux deux garçons, Mélodie leva un pouce dans le dos de Remus en haussant un sourcil suggestif en direction de Sirius, faisant ricaner James, avant de se tourner vers Andromeda pour entamer une discussion.

- On était en train de parler de la soirée du 31, annonça Stéphane en souriant. Tu en as parlé à Remus, pas vrai Sirius ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un sourire, Stéphane lui donnait une bonne occasion de faire son invitation.

- Quelle soirée ? s'étonna Remus.

- Pour Halloween, nous allons au parc d'attraction qui s'ouvre exceptionnellement et il se trouve qu'on a un billet en plus qui permet d'avoir une gratuité totale sur la soirée. Tu acceptes de venir, pas vrai ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que…

- Ah mais je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu nous évites ! rigola Sirius. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens ! Je crois que c'est ce qu'il faut faire avec toi.

- C'est très sympathique à vous mais il y a ma petite sœur et…

- Et bien emmène la avec toi, ça ne nous dérange pas ! le coupa le brun. On peut avoir un autre billet pour elle, c'est bon.

Olivier ouvrit des yeux ronds mais Sirius fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il n'y avait plus de billets disponibles en réalité mais il pouvait bien offrir son propre ticket à Remus et payer les attractions de la soirée, ce n'était pas comme si l'argent lui faisait défaut et il était hors de question de laisser passer cette occasion.

Remus semblait hésiter à accepter – ou à refuser – et James intervint.

- Écoute, la soirée sera le mardi 31 octobre, tu peux nous donner ta réponse la semaine prochaine si tu veux. Dis-toi seulement que nous serions vraiment contents que tu acceptes.

- Mardi ? répéta la châtain, toujours hésitant. Et bien… Si ça ne dérange vraiment pas que ma sœur vienne…

- Pas le moins du monde ! s'exclama Sirius, ravi. Alors c'est d'accord ? Parfait !

- Puisque c'est réglé, laisse moi te dire, Sirius, que j'approuve totalement ta tenue ! Si j'étais le loup de Tex Avery, je tomberai en mille morceaux après avoir expulser mes yeux à travers la galaxie.

- Quelle plaisante image, grimaça Sirius.

- C'est la tienne qui l'est, sourit Mélodie. Olivier a raison, tu es à croquer comme ça.

- Doucement, grommela Stéphane. Je te rappelle que tu as déjà un petit ami.

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je sais quoi t'offrir à ton prochain anniversaire !

- Je suis persécuté, gémit Stéphane en rougissant.

- Mais tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, sourit malicieusement Andromeda. Après tout, ce serait plutôt à Mélodie de s'inquiéter dans ce contexte.

Sirius adressa un immense sourire à sa cousine. Il pouvait assurer dès à présent qu'il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant à toutes les personnes présentes pour l'aide qu'elles lui apportaient dans ses projets sentimentaux. Le regard perplexe de Remus ne passa inaperçu pour personne mais ce fut Olivier qui décida de mettre les choses au clair de la manière la plus surprenante venant de lui.

- En fin de compte, soupira-t-il, on n'aurait jamais dû rompre. Ne serait-ce que pour ma popularité, ça l'aurait fait de me balader au bras d'un type aussi sexy que toi.

Remus écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela, mais il ne fut pas le seul surpris de ces propos comme Olivier n'avait pas l'habitude d'étaler ses préférences ainsi.

- Sirius et Olivier sont homos, déclara Andromeda en regardant Remus, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Quoi ?

Il tourna des yeux un peu hagards vers elle et Sirius craignit un instant qu'il ne soit choqué par cela. Certes, les remarques homophobes ne le touchaient pas, mais il s'agissait tout de même du type sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu !

- Non, je… Ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'a juste surpris… Ça m'est égal, ajouta-t-il en détournant à nouveau les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise.

Son attitude n'était pas particulièrement négative mais elle restait assez déroutante, et pas seulement pour Sirius. Stéphane sembla juger qu'il valait mieux remettre à plus tard les suites de cette "révélation" et changea de sujet.

- Tu t'intéresses au roller, Remus ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas particulièrement. J'en fais mais c'est seulement pour me déplacer.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de rampe ? interrogea James.

Sirius se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet depuis qu'ils le voyaient, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt surprenant, mais il fallait avouer que l'attitude réservée de Remus n'avait pas aidé à instaurer un réel dialogue.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie. Mais Andromeda m'a dit que vous alliez participer à une compétition ?

- A l'inter lycée, tu es au courant, quand même ? s'étonna Olivier.

- Remus n'a pas vraiment le temps de se tenir aux faits, intervint la cousine de Sirius en souriant au châtain. Il est plutôt occupé. Mais si jamais ça t'intéresse, je pense que ça ne dérangerait pas James et Sirius si tu assistais à leur entraînement.

- Oh… Je ne m'y connais pas alors je ne sais pas trop et puis je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… Je vais y aller, il faut vraiment que je termine mes devoirs. Désolé de vous laisser comme ça. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, au revoir.

Il partit rapidement après ces paroles sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses.

- Mignon mais indéniablement étrange, commenta Mélodie quand il eut disparu dans le lycée. Il a des problèmes ?

- Pas que je sache… répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que j'étais homo… Ce serait bien ma veine, soupira-t-il.

- Remus n'est pas comme ça, le réprimanda sa cousine. Il agit bizarrement aujourd'hui, et samedi, c'était déjà le cas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il a l'air… complètement déboussolé. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas de soucis.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, remarqua Stéphane.

- Plus que les autres, c'est certain, mais Remus n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement accessible. J'ai appris à connaître ses réactions et ses attitudes, c'est pour ça que je peux dire que quelque chose cloche en ce moment, mais sinon c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense.

- On dirait que tu as relevé un sacré défi, sourit Olivier. Je te savais audacieux mais bon… En tout cas, même s'il est pas mal physiquement, je peux t'assurer dès à présent que ce n'est pas moi qui m'intéresserais à lui, il m'a l'air bien trop compliqué à mon goût.

- C'est à mon avantage, rigola Sirius. Je ne m'en fais pas trop, il a accepté de venir à Halloween après tout, et à partir de cet après-midi, on va être amené à plus se voir, ça devrait aller. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre en garde contre Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? sursauta Andromeda.

- Tu n'as pas vu qu'il commençait à le fréquenter ? Il n'est pas question que…

- Oh si il en est question ! l'interrompit brutalement sa cousine, l'air furieuse. Que tu ne puisses pas encadrer Severus, je n'y peux rien, mais tu vas laisser Remus en dehors de vos histoires. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment ils ont pu en venir là tous les deux mais Remus avait l'air détendu après avoir parlé avec lui, ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils peuvent très bien s'entendre. Remus ne se lie pas facilement, tu le sais, alors je ne te laisserai pas l'empêcher d'avoir des relations avec qui que ce soit, même s'il s'agit de Severus, parce que ça ne peut que lui faire du bien de s'ouvrir aux autres, tu as compris ?

- Si tu crois que je vais suivre tes ordres, ricana Sirius. Déjà que je n'écoute pas un mot de ce que me disent mes parents.

- Oh mais tu vas m'écouter, cousin. Je te rappelle que j'ai accepté de t'aider pour Remus. Je ne te demandais aucune contrepartie mais finalement je vais le faire. Tu vas laisser Severus et Remus tranquilles ou je considèrerai ta demande comme nulle et non avenue.

- Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu as promis !

- Je vais me gêner ! Et je te préviens que je suis capable d'aller le trouver même après le début de nos travaux. Alors, que décides-tu ?

Sirius tourna les yeux vers James pour chercher un soutien mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se mettre la cousine de son meilleur ami à dos. Le jeune Black finit par pousser un soupir de frustration.

- Ok, ok ! Je ne dirai rien, t'es contente ? Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'essaie de me l'accaparer quand ils parlent ensemble ?

- Ça, c'est ton problème. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas médire sur Severus devant Remus, tu pourras faire ça ?

- Je ferai un effort, grommela Sirius, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Au moins est-ce la preuve ultime que le même sang coule dans nos veines, se moqua Andromeda.

- Au fait, la fille de la fois dernière n'est toujours pas réapparue ?

- Lily Evans ? demanda James. En tout cas on n'en a pas réentendu parler.

- Tu te rappelles de son nom ? s'étonna Olivier. T'as une bonne mémoire.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner pour vous deux ! s'exclama Mélodie en regardant Sirius, apparemment ravie de la situation. Je sens que nous allons passer des semaines intéressantes avec le "Sirius séducteur".

- Des semaines ? s'étouffa Sirius. J'espère que ça ne prendra pas autant de temps !

- Il est certain que jusqu'à maintenant, tu as beaucoup avancé, ricana James. Ça fait pourtant près d'un mois que ça dure, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Oh ça va hein ! Et puis ça fait seulement deux semaines !

- Ça m'a semblé tellement plus long, commenta son ami en se baissant pour éviter une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Je dois dire que ton attitude m'intrigue, intervint Andromeda, pensive. Tu t'es intéressé à lui du jour au lendemain et j'avoue qu'au départ, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Mais tu t'es accroché à un point que je n'aurai jamais imaginé et aujourd'hui, tu t'habilles comme ça juste pour qu'il te regarde – alors que ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre. Finalement, qu'est-ce qui te plait chez lui ?

- Tu es son amie et tu me poses la question ?

- Moi je sais ce qui pourrait potentiellement te plaire mais j'aimerai juste l'entendre de ta bouche.

Sirius passa son regard des uns aux autres, les voyant tous avidement en attente de la réponse. Il poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- En fait c'est… euh… Je ne sais pas, admit-il en grimaçant, craignant que la réponse ne plaise pas à Andromeda.

Mais celle-ci sembla pleinement la satisfaire car elle esquissa un sourire énigmatique et se leva.

- Bon, on se retrouve en sciences. A plus tard !

Les garçons la regardèrent tous partir avec étonnement et Sirius se tourna vers ses amis.

- Ça veut dire quoi cette attitude ?

Mélodie rigola en voyant les autres aussi perplexes que lui.

- Vous êtes bien des garçons, tiens ! Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je suis sûre que tu sauras bientôt pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça.

- Ben dis-le moi si tu le sais !

- Ah non ! C'est le privilège de l'intuition féminine, si je puis dire, très chers amis _mâles_, rit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Vous autres les garçons, on dirait qu'il vous faut avoir une réponse concrète pour considérer que quelque chose est réel. Quoi que ce n'est peut-être que vous… Ah là là ! Vous manquez définitivement de sensibilité les gars, il faudra que je trouve un mec qui vous l'enseigne.

- Je manque de sensibilité, moi ? demanda Stéphane en lui adressant un regard d'enfant triste.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie, sourit sa copine en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il y a définitivement du favoritisme dans l'air, grogna Sirius.

- On verra quand tu auras mis le grappin sur ton bel ami, sourit grandement Stéphane.

- Tu as lu le livre de Maupassant que je t'ai passé ? s'écria Mélodie en prenant un air stupéfait. Là tu m'étonnes !

- Je l'avais bien dit que j'étais persécuté, et après on parle de favoritisme, je m'insurge !

Les autres rigolèrent et ils passèrent leur temps libre à parler de tout et de rien et à déjeuner avant de se séparer.

- Retire ce sourire stupide de ton visage, tu parais encore plus crétin que d'ordinaire, soupira James alors qu'ils entraient dans leur salle de sciences.

- Je n'ai jamais l'air crétin, c'est juste que tu me fréquentes trop, répondit Sirius sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- C'est simple, comme tu craignais que je te fasse de l'ombre, tu as fait comme si toutes mes attitudes étaient de l'ordre de la stupidité et à force tu y as cru. T'inquiète, une bonne séance chez le psy te fera comprendre que tu n'as rien à craindre de ma magnificence et te donnera confiance en toi.

- Faites le taire, quelqu'un, gémit James en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et le cours commença normalement. Le temps sembla interminable à Sirius alors que le professeur parlait de la multiplication cellulaire. En temps normal, il aurait été très intéressé par les propos de leur enseignante, mais aujourd'hui, il avait surtout envie d'arriver au plus vite à la dernière demi heure du cours. Après une heure et demi qui lui en sembla le double, le professeur annonça enfin la fin de la leçon.

- Il nous reste donc une demi heure pour aborder les projets de l'année. Je vous rappelle qu'ils devront être faits en binômes et porter sur un sujet scientifique dont le choix vous revient entièrement. Vous aurez jusqu'à fin janvier pour rendre vos dossiers, ce qui vous laisse un peu plus de trois mois pour vous en occuper. Les professeurs seront à votre disposition pour vous aider si besoin et je vais vous distribuer les horaires du CDI ainsi que de la salle informatique. Les sujets des dossiers devront m'être rendus au plus tard la dernière semaine de novembre ainsi que le support que vous aurez choisi. La note comptera pour la matière correspondant à votre choix. Des questions ? Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous mettre avec votre binôme puis je distribuerai tout ce que j'ai à faire passer.

Il y eut aussitôt un brouhaha dans la salle alors que les élèves se déplaçaient et Sirius adressa un clin d'œil à James en se levant pour se diriger vers Remus. Celui-ci était apparemment en train de demander à Andromeda, assise devant lui, s'ils se mettaient ensemble.

- Désolée Remus mais j'ai déjà accepté d'être avec James, s'excusa-t-elle avec un air penaud parfaitement feint.

Sirius vit que Remus était surpris par la réponse mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Andromeda se mettait d'ordinaire _toujours_ avec lui pour les dossiers ou en rapport avec le fait que James et Sirius étaient inséparables – sûrement y avait-il un peu des deux.

Il allait aborder Remus quand une fille de la classe se planta brusquement devant lui.

- Sirius ! On se met ensemble ? Puisque tu n'es pas avec James, tu n'as personne, je suppose ?

- En fait si, c'est le cas. Désolé… euh… Julie, mais j'ai déjà un binôme.

La fille sembla déçue mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas sur ses états d'âme, bien décidé à parler à Remus sans autre interrup…

- Tu n'as pas de binôme ? Super ! Je me mets avec toi alors !

Sirius fronça fortement les sourcils de mécontentement en entendant les propos de Peter Pettigrow. Il se prenait pour qui, le pot de colle ? Pas besoin d'être extralucide pour comprendre que Remus ne désirait pas se retrouver avec lui – il était après tout le plus mauvais élève de la classe. Le châtain ne répondait cependant rien, l'air gêné, et Sirius sourit en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir passer pour son sauveur d'ici quelques secondes.

- Excuse la glu mais Remus est avec moi, lança-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui sursauta et le regarda avec stupeur.

- Quoi ? Mais il a dit…

- T'es gentil et tu dégages, d'accord ? dit aimablement Sirius. Alors mon binôme, qu'allons-nous choisir comme sujet ? ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à la place à côté de Remus.

Le jeune Lupin le regarda sans répondre, hésita, puis adressa un regard d'excuse à Peter.

- Désolé Peter mais c'est vrai, je suis avec lui.

Sirius ne put retenir un immense sourire de venir se coller à son visage, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa cousine. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour que Remus dise ces mots dans un autre contexte.

- Ah… fit Peter, déçu. Alors je vais demander à James puisque…

- James est avec moi pour le projet, l'interrompit Andromeda, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs je le rejoins, on se revoit à la sortie du cours.

Peter s'éloigna pour trouver quelqu'un de libre et Remus se tourna vers Sirius, l'air réprobateur et suspicieux.

- Tu avais besoin de parler aussi sèchement à Peter ?

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré faire équipe avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec James ?

Sirius grimaça, il fallait avouer que son plan n'avait rien de très subtil.

- Bon, j'avoue, c'est un coup monté pour mieux te connaître. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de vouloir, tu peux toujours demander à Peter d'être avec toi…

Ce fut au tour de Remus de grimacer et Sirius eut un sourire victorieux.

- Tu sais, j'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais je peux être très travailleur.

- Je sais…

- Ah ? s'étonna Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Andromeda ne m'aurait jamais laissé travailler avec toi si tu ne faisais rien, expliqua Remus.

Sirius l'observa un instant, pensif. Il avait l'air de mieux connaître sa cousine qu'elle ne le pensait et quelque part, cela donna à Sirius l'impression qu'il était plus étrange qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Par contre on va faire un compromis.

- Un compromis ? répéta le brun, pris par surprise.

- Après tout, puisqu'il s'agit d'un coup monté dans lequel mon choix est plutôt restreint, il est normal que j'aie une compensation.

Le jeune Black eut un sourire en coin, il ne connaissait pas cette facette de la personnalité de Remus… non qu'il en sache beaucoup sur lui cela étant.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Tu acceptes sans rechigner les horaires de travail que je donnerai, sans poser de question.

- C'est tout ? Aucun souci, à condition qu'on ne se voie pas qu'une fois par mois, plaisanta-t-il.

- Nous aurions du mal à travailler ainsi, reconnut Remus. Tu habites loin du lycée ?

- Au Val de la Garrigue, indiqua-t-il en faisant référence au quartier excentré de la ville où se situait la villa des Black.

- Ça n'est pas près, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerai qu'on travaille chez toi plutôt que chez moi quand ce ne sera pas ici ou à la médiathèque.

- Aucun souci ! Mais on ira quand même chez toi parfois ?

Il voulait savoir où le garçon habitait mais surtout, il désirait éviter autant que possible le contact entre lui et sa famille. La question tendit cependant Remus et Sirius crut un instant qu'il allait refuser sèchement.

- Bien sûr, c'est normal. C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup de matériel chez moi pour les recherches, répondit-il finalement.

Le professeur reprit la parole pour leur donner les dernières indications pendant que les papiers circulaient puis les laissa partir. Ils avaient encore une heure d'anglais avant la fin de la journée et Sirius fut déçu de voir que Remus s'assit à côté de Peter avant qu'il ait pu prendre la place, mais sa bonne humeur n'aurait su être entamée par cet événement. Désormais, il allait avoir tout le loisir de se rapprocher de Remus et ça allait être à lui de tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins.

C'est heureux de sa journée qu'il rentra chez lui après avoir passé trois heures à discuter avec ses amis chez Louis. Le bilan de ce lundi lui paraissait très positif et il comptait bien faire en sorte que les choses aillent en s'améliorant au fil du temps.

- Salut le gnome ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Super, la mienne aussi, lança-t-il quand il croisa son frère dans le couloir.

Regulus le regarda passer avec des yeux ronds, peu habitué à le voir de si bonne humeur dans la demeure familiale. L'aîné des Black mit la musique en marche dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs en fredonnant les morceaux qui passaient. Rien ne pouvait venir gâcher son bonheur présent, aucun doute là-dessus.

On frappa à sa porte et son frère passa la tête dans sa chambre quand il lui accorda l'entrée.

- Père te demande dans le salon, lui indiqua Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Sirius grommela quelque chose mais, se sentant magnanime, il posa son stylo sur le bureau et sortit de sa chambre.

- Il a pas intérêt à me saper le moral, le vieux, grogna-t-il alors que son frère retournait dans sa chambre.

Procyon Black était assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, en train de regarder des papiers concernant certainement l'entreprise. Il avait un bureau à l'étage mais Sirius n'y était jamais entré, son père ne désirant visiblement pas le voir présent en ces lieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Sirius en guise de bonsoir.

Son père redressa la tête et l'observa un instant sans répondre.

- Bonsoir Sirius, veux-tu bien t'asseoir ?

- Non, je suis très bien debout, répondit son fils avec un sourire poli en s'adossant à un mur, jambes et bras croisés. Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ma présence ici ?

- Sais-tu qui est Lucien Parkinson ?

- Jamais entendu parlé, déclara Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

En réalité, il connaissait très bien ce nom mais il était hors de question de faire plaisir à son père en lui donnant l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'il en connaissait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre sur la firme Black.

- Il s'agit d'un de nos plus gros actionnaires, un lord anglais de la plus haute importance pour nos affaires.

- C'est fascinant, ironisa Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Il se trouve que monsieur Parkinson a une fille de deux ans ta cadette. Il…

- Hé ho ! Ça va bien la tête ! l'interrompit brusquement Sirius, n'ayant pas besoin de plus pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. On n'est plus au seizième siècle, je te signale. Je te savais complètement abruti mais de là à me parler de mariage arrangé, c'est de la débilité profonde !

- Calme toi Sirius ! Et laisse moi finir, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de cela. Nous sommes sur un gros projet en ce moment et l'affaire a été jusqu'ici menée de main de maître, il ne manque qu'un élément, et il s'agit de la confiance que nous accordera Parkinson sur ce projet.

- Alors on jette son fiston en pâture pour les profits de la boîte ? Tu t'es cru où là ? T'as qu'à demander à Regulus de jouer les futurs maris, ça ira aussi bien !

- Non, Parkinson est très porté sur les traditions et le fait que je lui laisse entendre qu'il pourrait être lié à notre nom de part notre aîné lui conviendra mieux que…

- T'as qu'à me faire porter mort dans ce cas. Tout le monde y retrouve son compte : toi tu te fais de l'oseille sur ce projet, Regulus est assuré de se marier et moi je peux enfin devenir l'orphelin que j'ai toujours désiré être, elle est pas bonne cette idée ?

- Cesse ces fanfaronnades ! Il ne s'agit pas d'accepter un mariage arrangé mais de laisser croire à sa potentielle réalisation. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire bonne figure devant les Parkinson lorsqu'ils viendront et de t'occuper de leur fille. Une fois le contrat signé, il ne sera pas dur de faire oublier l'affaire à Parkinson en lui révélant ta véritable attitude.

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne dans cette histoire ? Parce que si tu crois que je vais accepter juste pour le plaisir de te rendre service, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'occiput.

- Si tu crois que je ne m'en doute pas… Voilà ce que je te propose, tu me rends ce petit service et je ne te parle plus jamais de la firme, ça te va ?

- Marché de dupes, je n'ai aucune confiance en ta parole, et quand bien même tu voudrais être sincère, tu serais incapable de tenir cette promesse.

- Que souhaites-tu dans ce cas ?

- Absolument rien. Quoi que tu me proposes, je refuserai toujours de jouer les chiens savants devant une bande de snobs tirés à quatre épingles qui n'auront de cesse de me juger. Tant qu'à faire qu'ils le fassent, je préfère me montrer tel que je suis juste pour le plaisir de les entendre médire sur mon compte sans réaliser à quel point ils sont pitoyables. As-tu vraiment cru que j'accepterai sous condition ? Une nouvelle fois tu prouves combien tu connais tes fils, _père_. Maintenant excuse-moi mais des devoirs m'attendent.

- Aurais-tu été plus satisfait de l'échange s'il s'était agi du fils des Parkinson ?

Sirius figea sur le pas de la porte et se retourna lentement, méfiant.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Procyon l'observa comme à son arrivée et secoua lentement la tête avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

- Tu fermeras la porte en sortant.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se retint et sortit précipitamment en refermant la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi son père avait-il dit cela ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour ses préférences sexuelles, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait mis à la porte. Si le jeune homme ne cachait pas son orientation, il n'en faisait pas non plus étalage et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses parents l'aient appris.

Il retourna dans sa chambre d'humeur beaucoup moins sereine qu'il n'en était sorti et ne parvint pas à reprendre son travail, aussi se coucha-t-il de bonne heure, l'esprit préoccupé par les paroles de son père.

_à suivre…_

_**Chapitre 7** : Remus a du mal à gérer ce qu'il a découvert sur lui et retrouve une personne qui lui est chère ^^_


	7. Crise

**Titre **: Ne t'oublie pas

**Genre** : UA, "drame", "romance", psychologique _( ça c'est sûr !)_ _(j'arrive pas à trouver quel genre c'est, mdrrrrrrrrr !)_

**Rating **: T _(plus d'un point de vue "psychologique" qu'autre chose)_

**oOo**

_Salut tout le monde ! encore une fois, un chapitre qui arrive un jour en avance par rapport à la date prévue (samedi soir) mais on s'y habitue pas, hein ! -) (Mouhaha! ff . net croyait m'avoir! Il voulait pas accepter mon fichier dans mes documents ce screugneugneu! si ça vous arrive, faîtes comme moi, rusez et exportez un chapitre déjà publier pour le modifier avec "edit/preview" ff . net ne vaincra pas!)_

_Bonne lecture ! (ce chapitre est plutôt court par rapport aux précédents (il fait huit pages :-S) mais le 8 sera plus long, on va dire que ça compense… hem !)_

_**Chapitre 7 : Crise**_

A cette heure de la journée, la librairie du Moulin n'accueillait que peu de clients entre les deux vieilles habituées qui papotaient devant les derniers recueils des enquêtes du commissaire Maigret et le gamin assis en tailleur devant la section des bandes dessinées. Remus marqua un arrêt à l'entrée de la boutique, appréciant l'ambiance particulière du lieu.

La librairie avait été construite dans un ancien moulin – d'où son nom – et les propriétaires en avaient gardé la structure tout en donnant à leur magasin un charme typiquement provençal entre les étagères en bois d'olivier et la dominance des couleurs chaudes. L'adolescent avait toujours aimé venir se réfugier ici lorsque, rarement, il se trouvait avoir du temps libre, n'ayant pas particulièrement les moyens d'acheter quoi que ce soit, mais c'était différent aujourd'hui.

Il commença par s'approcher du rayon jeunesse et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le livre "Marlaguette" que sa sœur lui avait demandé, il prit également un recueil de contes orientaux après l'avoir feuilleté avant de se diriger vers la section consacrée à la culture. Remus adorait la lecture et tous les _beaux livres_ qui traitaient de sciences ou d'histoire, mais surtout il désirait que sa sœur puisse avoir accès à une certaine source d'information comme ils ne possédaient pas de télévision. Il ne s'agissait certes pas de choses fondamentales mais il préférait que sa sœur en connaisse le plus possible de manière à ce qu'elle puisse choisir d'elle-même ses centres d'intérêt, et puis peut-être cela pouvait-il l'aider pour le dessin.

Il choisit une encyclopédie des animaux et un atlas, tous deux richement illustrés, puis monta à l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait tout ce qui était utile aux arts pratiques. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une papeterie mais on y trouvait du matériel et des ouvrages pour des prix abordables en considérant leur qualité indéniable.

Alors qu'il regardait les différents articles, Remus laissa son esprit partir vers les événements de ces derniers jours. Il lui semblait parfois encore sentir les lèvres de Léandre sur les siennes, cette chaleur qui s'était répandue et lui avait tout fait oublier l'espace de quelques secondes, et pour cela il savait que son attitude n'était pas du fait de la fatigue mais d'une nature plus profonde. Il avait plus ou moins évité son collègue ces derniers jours, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée, ce qui lui avait fait constater qu'il lui paraissait encore plus beau qu'avant.

Entre autres choses, c'était ce qui l'avait perturbé depuis cette soirée, son regard sur les autres hommes avait complètement changé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, en les regardant, ce que ça ferait de les embrasser, s'il aimerait se retrouver dans leurs bras, et il se sentait totalement stupide. Bien sûr, il n'était pas obsédé, du moins pas par les hommes mais indéniablement par ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui. Ses observations et introspections l'avaient rassuré autant que perturbé un peu plus, il s'était par exemple rendu compte que sa manière de voir Jay et Yoann n'avait pas changé et il savait que si ça avait été un d'eux qui était venu le voir à la place de Léandre, il l'aurait repoussé sans autre forme de procès, il était en revanche plus sensible aux charmes de Théo, bien qu'il se voit mal le considérer un jour autrement que comme un ami, mais également à certains garçons de son lycée.

C'était une expérience étrange parce que Remus avait toujours su dire s'il trouvait quelqu'un beau ou non, qu'il soit fille ou garçon, mais aujourd'hui, lorsque ces pensées lui venaient au sujet d'un homme, il ne savait plus comment l'interpréter, comment le gérer, toutes ses bases, ses convictions sur lui-même semblaient lui filer entre les doigts. Le pire avait sûrement été de voir arriver Sirius dans ces vêtements en cuir la veille. Le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit n'avait pas été "sexy" – qui aurait encore pu passer –, non, il l'avait trouvé terriblement _sensuel_. Non pas que Remus allait se jeter sur lui, mais penser cela d'un garçon – Sirius ou un autre – était terriblement déroutant pour lui.

Heureusement qu'il y avait eu Severus. Il avait de nouveau croisé le garçon par trois fois et en si peu de temps, une étrange relation s'était nouée entre eux. Quand il était avec lui, Remus ne craignait pas d'avoir des pensées peu orthodoxes à son encontre, mais il n'aurait su en donner la raison. Severus n'était pas un garçon qu'on pouvait qualifier de beau mais il n'était pas laid non plus, c'était surtout son air revêche qui rendait les traits de son visage si désagréables, une physionomie qu'il lui avait vue tout en sachant qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée. Remus se disait qu'il serait sûrement agréable de se laisser aller dans les bras du garçon alors qu'il n'avait jamais été très tactile, ou du moins il ne l'était plus, sauf avec sa sœur. Durant ces quelques instants où ils s'étaient vus, ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mots mais c'était Severus qui l'avait abordé, l'air de rien, et ce seul fait avait rendu Remus plus serein, comme s'il avait désormais quelqu'un sur qui compter, ce qui semblait exagéré en considérant que lui et l'autre garçon ne se connaissaient pas en réalité.

Une migraine commença à poindre et le jeune homme frotta son front avec lassitude avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Après quelques minutes, il trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'une valisette en bois vert et aux attaches argent renfermant trois tiroirs en plastique transparent. Le premier contenait vingt-quatre crayons en bois, quatre feutres, ainsi que trois longues craies ; le second présentait douze godets de peinture, six tubes de gouache, une coupelle avec quatre compartiments qui devait servir aux mélanges, une petite éponge, quatre pinceaux et un crayon le dernier tiroir enfin comprenait un carnet de croquis, un petit paquet de feuilles à fort grammage, quatre crayons différents, trois fusains et enfin deux gommes qui ne devaient pas avoir la même utilité vu leurs apparences différentes. Ce n'était pas le genre de cadeau qu'on faisait à une enfant de six ans mais si Eline avait tout de son âge à l'habitude, la donne s'inversait totalement dès qu'on parlait de dessin.

Remus avait vu les œuvres – car c'en était – que sa sœur avait jusqu'alors caché, et il avait été soufflé par la limpidité du trait mais également par ce que Eline parvenait à faire passer dans ses dessins. Cependant, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était que sa sœur savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait quand elle prenait un crayon, elle savait pourquoi elle avait dessiné telle ou telle chose et si en temps normal elle avait tout d'une enfant, Remus avait presque été effrayé par la maturité qu'elle possédait dès qu'il s'agissait d'expliquer ses productions. Pour tout cela, il semblait important au garçon de prendre au sérieux le talent d'Eline, et cette mallette lui permettrait par ailleurs de s'essayer à différents types de dessin et peinture.

Il paya à la caisse puis rentra à l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'il dépensait autant en une fois mais il ne le regrettait pas et ne considérait pas une seule seconde ses achats comme inutiles. Sans pour autant gâter sa sœur – il ne lui avait jamais offert ce genre de cadeau – il tenait à ce qu'elle ait autant qu'il pouvait lui offrir et, surtout, que son enfance ne se déroule pas dans la seule indifférence de son père.

On était mardi, ses cours avaient donc fini à quatorze heures et personne ne se trouvait chez lui à son retour. Il profitait de ce jour-là pour faire le ménage de fond en comble et l'absence de son père était une aubaine pour aller faire le genre de course dont il revenait sans se faire prendre.

Il dissimula soigneusement les différents paquets puis alla se servir un verre d'eau avant de se laisser tomber sur le vieux fauteuil du salon, frottant fortement la base de ses paumes contre ses yeux. Il était épuisé physiquement et psychiquement et il lui fallait rapidement trouver une solution pour y remédier s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre la vérité sur sa famille.

Pour ce qui était de la fatigue physique, il considérait ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose si ce n'était attendre de s'être habitué à ses horaires. Il se refusait à prendre un autre jour de congé et il avait fini par demander aux Pleox, les voisins du dessus, s'ils acceptaient de garder Eline le lundi soir, ainsi qu'à Mme Santère, la mère de Denis, pour le jeudi. Francis avait heureusement accepté de jouer le jeu et d'appuyer la demande, prétextant un travail de nuit et le besoin de concentration de Remus pour ses études, et les deux familles n'avaient pas trop posé de question, finalement ravies de s'occuper de la petite qui s'entendait très bien avec leurs propres enfants.

Le plus dur avait été de convaincre Eline qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. L'enfant n'avait jamais été séparée de son frère, sauf pour aller à l'école. Au tout début de l'année, ça avait bien été son père qui était venue la chercher – pour donner le change principalement – mais elle avait vite retrouvé Remus. La conversation avait été d'autant plus dure que Remus lui-même se sentait mal de la laisser ainsi, lui donnant le sentiment pourtant faux de l'abandonner. Finalement, Eline avait compris qu'il avait besoin de repos et après lui avoir fait promettre une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il ne la laisserait que ces deux soirs, elle avait accepté de se rendre chez ses amis. Cela était d'autant plus arrangeant que la petite n'aurait plus à rester en garde à l'école à la fin des cours en attendant que son frère puisse venir la chercher. Cette semaine était la première où ils avaient exécuté ce système de garde et Remus espérait que sa sœur ne lui en voudrait pas trop lorsqu'il viendrait la chercher dans l'après-midi.

Il ne pouvait guère faire plus pour gagner du temps de repos dans la mesure où il voulait accorder le maximum d'attention à Eline, et si la crainte de se faire découvrir ou d'être trop fatigué pour s'occuper d'elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait certainement jamais demander ce service aux Pleox et aux Santère. Maintenant, ce qu'il craignait, c'était que les bouleversements qui lui arrivaient se répercutent sur sa sœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, seule Eline comptait, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal, mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse… pour Eline.

Avec un soupir tremblant, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains, sa migraine revenant en force. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en réalité, il fallait à tout prix qu'il discute avec Léandre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la boîte. Le problème, c'était que son collègue lui-même semblait l'éviter, dans une moindre mesure, ou plutôt il faisait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui. Cela non plus, Remus ne le comprenait pas, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé et il ne l'avait fait que pour lui prouver qu'il était gay, n'est-ce pas ? Léandre ne pouvait pas…

Remus frissonna et effleura doucement ses lèvres, repensant à nouveau à ce baiser. Il s'était un instant demandé s'il était amoureux du grand noir mais… l'idée lui semblait étrange, bancale. Il sentait un besoin à combler au fond de lui, un besoin que l'homme avait fait naître, mais il ne s'agissait pas de tendresse ou d'amour, Remus en était quasiment certain, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui lui manquait.

Ses maux de tête empiraient à chaque minute et une nausée de plus en plus forte montait en lui alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas essayer de penser à ça, ça le mettait dans un étrange état, comme lorsqu'il pensait à sa…

Le garçon écarquilla brusquement les yeux et regarda sa main. Il venait de la voir toucher le bras du fauteuil mais il n'avait ressenti absolument aucune pression. Il joignit ses deux mains pour les frotter vigoureusement et réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait perdu toute sa sensibilité tactile. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment et il se redressa brusquement… pour tomber immédiatement à terre. Ses jambes non plus ne ressentaient plus aucune pression.

Une terreur sans nom l'envahit alors que ses tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Il porta une main insensible à sa bouche avant de vomir sur le sol sans pouvoir se retenir. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et des sueurs froides dégoulinaient sur son visage, son dos et son torse. Il tenta de se relever mais il n'y parvint pas, l'absence de sensibilité étant trop insoutenable.

Son esprit semblait se vider peu à peu et il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain avec difficulté comme il ne sentait pas le sol sous ses mains et ses genoux. Arrivé là, il s'appuya au lavabo et s'y reprit à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire dans un équilibre incertain. Il voulut ouvrir le robinet mais n'y parvint pas non plus au premier essai, ses pleurs augmentant à chaque tentative ratée. Finalement, il parvint à faire couler de l'eau froide et plaça ses mains dessous, se fiant à sa vue pour s'assurer qu'il en prenait, pour s'en asperger le visage. La peau de celui-ci semblait également beaucoup moins sensible que d'ordinaire et l'eau fraîche n'arrangea rien au phénomène.

Il poussa un gémissement et se mit à gratter fortement la peau insensible de ses bras avec ses ongles, des plaies finissant par apparaître sans qu'aucune douleur ne lui vienne. Avec un cri de frustration et de terreur, il cessa et agrippa fortement le lavabo de ses doigts, gardant la tête baissée avant de la relever vers le miroir. Un moment, il ne vit que son image, le visage déformé par la peur et ses cheveux trempés autant de l'eau dont il s'était aspergé que de sueur, puis une autre personne prit place dans le miroir, un visage indistinct qui se précisait de plus en plus. Mais avant qu'il puisse reconnaître qui que ce soit, il leva son poing et le balança rageusement contre le miroir, le faisant voler en éclat alors que lui-même tombait à terre, la respiration sifflante et les yeux fermés.

Quand il les rouvrit, un morceau du miroir se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. Inconscient de son geste, il l'attrapa avec difficulté, ne réalisant pas qu'il s'était coupé, et rapprocha la pointe tranchante de son bras. Il la laissa en suspens un moment puis entailla légèrement sa peau avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de rejeter le morceau de miroir au loin tout en se repoussant contre le mur avec des mouvements désordonnés de ses jambes.

Un moment, il resta à regarder le bout coupant avec des yeux remplis d'effroi puis il secoua la tête et recommença à pleurer, la tête entre ses bras. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute soudain en attrapant ses bras et en grimaçant de douleur. Sa sensibilité tactile était entièrement revenue et ses blessures le faisaient maintenant souffrir.

- J'deviens fou… souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante en regardant ses plaies. C'est pas possible, je suis complètement…

Il poussa un gémissement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en serrant fortement la mâchoire.

- T'as pas le droit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. T'as pas le droit de faire ça. T'as pas le droit, Eline a besoin de toi. Eline…

Redressant la tête, il inspira profondément et se redressa prudemment, s'aidant du mur, les muscles affaiblis. Il resta un moment immobile à observer le miroir brisé avant de lever sa main devant ses yeux pour réaliser que des morceaux de verre s'y étaient plantés. Occultant l'étrange crise qu'il venait d'avoir, il entreprit de se soigner et de mettre de l'ordre dans la salle de bain ainsi que dans le salon, nettoyant ce qu'il avait rendu plus tôt. Il y arriva plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de ramasser les débris de verre et qu'il tombe sur celui avec lequel il avait failli…

Il tomba à genou devant, les mains crispées sur le sol. Qu'avait-il exactement voulu faire avec ça ? Heureusement qu'il avait eu conscience de son geste avant de rentrer plus profondément la "lame" dans son bras parce qu'il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé sans ça. Mais s'il avait suspendu son geste, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait amorcé, et Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi, du moins pas totalement.

Ses bras, ses jambes, totalement insensibles, l'espace d'un instant, bien qu'il les voyait et qu'il "savait" qu'ils lui appartenaient, lui avaient semblé totalement hors de son corps. Il avait eu beau s'en servir, ça avait été comme si quelqu'un d'autre les utilisait pour exécuter ses gestes. Il n'avait repris conscience de son corps qu'en voyant une goutte de sang perler de la petite entaille faite dans sa peau, il en aurait été incapable avant.

Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il inspira profondément pour se forcer au calme. S'il savait au moins pourquoi c'était arrivé…

Il finit de ranger puis dut ressortir pour aller acheter un miroir, ne désirant pas que son père et surtout sa sœur apprennent ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il espérait surtout que ses blessures cicatriseraient vite car s'il pouvait les cacher sous des pulls la journée, il ne pourrait pas les dissimuler avec son costume du Paradis Rouge.

Bizarrement, malgré la terreur qu'il avait ressenti sur le coup, Remus se sentait assez détaché de sa crise maintenant qu'elle était passée, un peu comme si elle était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il la gardait en tête à cause d'Eline, ne voulant surtout pas lui faire de mal.

Lorsqu'il alla la chercher un peu plus tard dans la journée, sa sœur s'inquiéta évidement pour sa main bandée, mais il la rassura en prenant pour cause une chute à roller.

- Ça s'est bien passé chez les Pleox hier soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui ! On s'est bien amusées avec Maïka avec ses poupées. Tu sais, c'est des poupées que sa grand-mère fait elle-même, elle est très gentille sa grand-mère, elle était là hier et elle est très drôle, elle raconte plein d'histoires !

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils la recevaient hier, remarqua Remus, soudain gêné de leur avoir fait garder Eline avec cette visite et se promettant d'aller s'en excuser.

- Mais tu sais, Maïka, elle a plus que sa grand-mère paternelle, ça veut dire que c'est la maman de son papa ! dit-elle, fière de savoir cela. Dis, on a des grands-parents, nous ?

Remus fronça les sourcils, n'ayant jamais envisagé ce genre de question.

- Eh bien… Les parents de Francis sont tous les deux morts mais je ne sais pas pour ceux de maman, dit-il sincèrement.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec maman.

- Mais maman était gentille ! Pourquoi ils l'aimaient pas ? s'étonna sa sœur. Ils étaient comme papa ?

- Non, c'est à cause de son mariage avec Francis, grogna Remus, plus pour lui que pour sa sœur. Mais n'y pense plus, même s'ils sont en vie, on ne les verra jamais de toute façon.

Eline hocha la tête sans insister.

- Tu sais, Maïka, elle a dit que tu étais un très joli garçon, annonça-t-elle soudain.

Remus eut un sourire amusé. Maïka Pleox avait seulement deux ans de plus que sa petite sœur, trop jeune, sans le moindre doute… et puis c'était une fille. L'adolescent retint un soupir fatigué, cela devait toujours revenir sur le tapis, décidément.

- Ça va pas Rem's ?

- J'ai encore besoin de me reposer un peu, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, au fait, il y a une surprise pour toi à l'appartement.

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? s'exclama Eline en battant des mains.

- Ouch ! Doucement Eline, tu vas tomber, la réprimanda-t-il doucement en l'aidant à se recaler dans son dos. Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oooh ! Dépêchons nous de renter alors, je veux savoir ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, madem…

- REMUS !

Le garçon faillit se ramasser sur le trottoir tellement le cri avait été fort. Il stoppa brutalement pour se retourner mais n'eut pas le temps de voir la personne que deux bras l'enlaçaient fortement. Il resta figé par la surprise, mais pas pour longtemps comme Eline se rappela à son souvenir.

- Hey ! Je suis là moi ! protesta-t-elle.

La personne ne l'avait apparemment pas remarquée comme elle sursauta et s'éloigna en s'excusant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Remus la reconnut.

- L… Lily ? balbutia-t-il, totalement stupéfait. Mais… Tu…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots et fit descendre Eline de son dos, qui se faisait lourde comme il ne bougeait pas.

- Je te cherche depuis deux semaines, dit-elle. Depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais au lycée Eluard, je suis venue tous les jours, mais je n'arrivai jamais à te voir comme je ne connaissais pas tes horaires. Alors j'ai commencé à chercher aux alentours, je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas habiter très loin, mais j'arrivai à rien. Et puis je me suis dit que ta sœur devait être dans cette école comme c'est la seule primaire des alentours, et c'était plus facile de venir voir sur leurs horaires comme ils ne changeaient pas, mais je ne…

- Chhht, calme-toi Lily, lui souffla-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle retenait et un sentiment de culpabilité monta en lui.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Pourquoi tu… tu es parti comme ça ? Je suis passé chez toi quelques jours après… après l'accident. Tout était fermé et un voisin m'a dit qu'il avait vu un camion de déménagement, il ne savait pas où vous étiez partis mais il a supposé que vous aviez quitté la ville. Je… J'ai regardé chaque année dans le bottin si je vous trouvais, et même sur minitel mais…

- On ne pouvait pas rester dans l'autre appartement après la mort de ma mère, expliqua Remus sur un ton d'excuse. Je… Au départ je devais te le dire et puis je n'ai pas pu le faire, je ne voulais pas que… Désolé Lily mais je préférai être seul, avec ma sœur.

La jeune fille le regarda de ses grands yeux verts un instant puis hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- J'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir, de toute manière.

- Lily, pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me cherchais encore ? Ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne s'est plus vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, grand idiot ? Je t'aime, c'est une raison suffisante, non ? Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus, tu peux me croire !

- Écoute Lily, je…

- Non, toi écoute ! J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour depuis quatre ans, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que tu me manques. T'as toujours été bizarre, Remus, trop secret, trop calme, trop tout, en fait. Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis dans tes nouveaux établissements ?

Remus grimaça.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais moi si.

Elle se rapprocha pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Remus, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux te voir. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu croyais que j'allais effacer de ma vie une personne que je connais depuis le cours préparatoire aussi facilement ? Tu me manques trop. Nos discussions me manquent, ta seule absence m'a fait plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre et…

Elle se tut et regarda les pieds du garçon.

- Ça aussi ça m'a manqué, souffla-t-elle en l'enlaçant à nouveau, mais je ne te demande rien. Si tu ne veux pas reprendre, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais, c'est à toi de choisir, moi je veux juste… je veux juste que tu fasses à nouveau parti de ma vie.

Lily se recula et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de Remus qui eut du mal à détourner les yeux. Comment lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus le temps de la voir ? Et puis… il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué également. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'alors, ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'il voyait quelle magnifique jeune fille elle était devenue qu'il le réalisait. Elle avait tant été pour lui, une simple amie puis…

Il tendit la main pour la glisser dans les longs cheveux auburn qu'elle portait détachés.

- Tu as sacrément changé, sourit-il avec douceur.

- Je sais… J'étais encore un vrai garçon manqué quand tu es parti, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- Et tu es devenue une splendide jeune fille, ajouta-t-il.

L'adolescente rougit fortement du compliment mais garda ses yeux dans les siens. Elle devait le savoir, savoir qu'il allait lui céder et accepter que…

- Rem's !

Le garçon tourna un regard surpris vers sa sœur qui l'avait interpellé d'une voix furieuse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il Eline ?

- Prends moi dans tes bras !

Remus haussa un sourcil étonné mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle n'avait jamais exigé de cette manière quoi que ce soit auparavant.

- Eline, je te présente Lily.

- Bonjour Eline, sourit la jeune fille en serrant sa petite main. Tu étais toute petite quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois, tu n'avais que deux ans. Moi et Remus, on t'a souvent gardé ensemble, tu sais ?

- Ah…

- Tu es fatiguée, Eline ? demanda Remus, inquiet comme il remarqua la mine boudeuse de sa sœur.

- Oui ! Je veux rentrer ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant un regard presque dur sur lui.

- Attends Remus ! intervint Lily avant qu'il puisse parler. Donne moi tes horaires de cours avant, s'il te plait.

- Lily… commença-t-il, gêné. Je suis très occupé après les cours et…

- Alors dis-moi les jours où je peux venir te voir à la sortie du lycée ! Je t'accompagnerai sur ton chemin et puis je te laisserai, on parlera à ce moment. De cette manière, tu ne perdras pas de temps. Ne ressors pas de ma vie alors que tu viens juste d'y revenir…

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'une voix presque suppliante et Remus flancha. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu la perdre et lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça recommence, sans compter que la peine dans le regard de l'adolescente était trop forte pour qu'il en fasse fi. S'il n'avait pas eu Eline dans ses bras, il l'aurait sûrement serrée à nouveau contre lui.

- D'accord, je vais te donner mes horaires, mais ne viens que le mardi et le vendredi, d'accord ?

Il reposa sa sœur à terre et sortit de quoi écrire pour donner ses heures de sortie qu'elle regarda.

- Je finis à midi le mardi, ça ira, mais je termine à dix-sept heures, le vendredi, soupira la jeune fille en voyant qu'il terminait à seize heures. On pourra se voir le week-end, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfois, oui…

- Tu as un portable, non ? Je pourrais te…

- Non, la coupa Remus plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Excuse-moi… Je ne donne mon numéro à personne, il ne me sert que pour…

- Les cas d'urgence ? termina-t-elle d'une voix compréhensive bien que triste.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- D'accord, je comprends, alors nous déciderons des week-ends le mardi, d'accord ? Ou je passerai juste le jeudi soir pour qu'on se donne rendez-vous, je ne te dérangerai pas plus à ce moment là, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir…

- Arrête de t'excuser, t'avoir retrouvé et garder contact avec toi, c'est plus que ce que j'avais espéré depuis longtemps. Au revoir.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit, puis se retourna pour partir. Remus se baissait pour que sa sœur remonte sur son dos lorsqu'elle se retourna, à un angle de rue.

- A mardi prochain, partenaire ! cria-t-elle en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

Avec un dernier sourire et un clin d'œil, elle disparut en courant dans une rue.

- Je l'aime pas !

Remus, qui avait eu un sourire hésitant aux dernières paroles de Lily, tourna la tête vers sa sœur, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu ne la connais même pas, elle est très gentille, tu sais ?

La petite se renfrogna et Remus la fit passer devant lui pour la caler entre ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon cœur ?

- Rien, je veux rentrer, dit-elle en passant ses petits bras autour de la nuque de son frère et en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- D'accord, et puis ta surprise t'attend toujours, ajouta-t-il pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Cela fonctionna et ils parlèrent un peu de tout sur le chemin du retour. D'ailleurs Remus se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

- Dis-moi Eline, tu aimerais aller à la fête foraine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

- On va y aller ? s'écria la petite, stupéfaite. Comment on peut y aller ? C'est fermé !

- Ils ouvrent pour Halloween. Et tu sais quoi ? Cette fois-ci, tu pourras faire autant de manèges que tu veux et prendre plein de trucs à manger !

- C'est vraiment vrai de vrai ? demanda Eline, les yeux brillants.

Remus l'avait déjà amenée au parc, mais il ne pouvait jamais la laisser faire autant de manèges qu'elle le désirait, partant toujours avec une somme précise d'argent afin de ne pas se laisser tenter par ses yeux d'enfants suppliant. Quand Sirius lui avait fait la proposition pour le parc, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas à cause de son travail, puis quand il avait su que ce serait mardi, après la seconde où il songea à son besoin de sommeil, il avait pensé à Eline et à la chance que cela représentait pour elle et il avait accepté.

- On sera avec des gens de ma classe, ils avaient des tickets gratuits en trop et ils vont nous les passer.

- Oh ! Chic alors ! Toi aussi tu vas pouvoir aller sur les manèges ! On pourra aussi faire les grands ?

- Tu es trop petite Eline, rigola son frère. Mais on va se manger plein de crêpes et de pommes d'api, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Youpi ! C'est trop génial ! Oh… Mais c'est encore loin, soupira l'enfant en faisant une moue.

- C'est seulement dans deux semaines, remarqua son frère en roulant des yeux sans se départir de son sourire.

- Oui mais c'est loin quand même… Et puis le temps, c'est long quand t'es pas là, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Malgré tout, sa sœur lui en voulait un peu pour les soirées qu'elle ne passait pas à l'appartement.

- Je sais Eline, c'est très long sans toi aussi. Je te promets que dès que je me sentirai mieux, on recommencera comme avant. L'appartement est très triste sans toi.

Sa petite sœur sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus avec un soupir de satisfaction. Pour le moment ils étaient ensemble, c'était le plus important après tout.

_(à suivre…)_

_**NdA** : J'ai hésité à mettre un avertissement par rapport au "malaise" de Remus dans ce chapitre, mais finalement, comme la fic est déjà en rating T (pour ça que j'ai rappelé les infos avant le chapitre), j'ai préféré ne rien révéler pour donner plus d'impact à la scène (qu'elle surprenne), je sais pas si j'y suis arrivée… :-S lol. Et désolée pour ceux qui espéraient le voir se triturer les méninges sur le "cas Sirius", je crains que pour le moment encore, il l'indiffère encore, mais au moins fait-il parti des garçons qu'il trouve "appréciable" -) _

_**Chapitre 8**_ : Sirius et Remus commencent à travailler leur projet… chez les Lupin.

_**NdA (bis) **: J'ai ENFIN rééditer les chapitres précédents pour les fautes d'ortho et autres (dans le dernier chapitre, j'avais fait passer Sirius du tutoiement au vouvoiement dans la même convers, j'suis forte, moi -.-) Faudrait que je fasse pareil avec 'Il y a un début à tout', depuis le temps que je le dis… :-S_


	8. Rapprochement

_**BANZAIIIIIIII ! Je sais que j'ai du retard pour ce chapitre mais je suis fière de moi quand même vu que j'ai réussi à le finir ainsi que celui sur les Maraudeurs dans la même soirée (soit la moitié de chaque chapitre X.X)**_

_**NdA** : Ce chapitre présente une légère différence par rapport aux autres, vous la trouverez sûrement en lisant -)_

_**Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement**_

Sirius s'empressa de jeter ses affaires dans son sac dès que la sonnerie retentit, adressant un clin d'œil à James.

- Une journée splendide et plus chaude que la saison ne le permet d'ordinaire, c'est jour de chance ! On se voit demain, peut-être avec Remus, termina-t-il en élargissant son sourire.

James se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, montrant clairement qu'il doutait que son ami réussisse si vite dans son entreprise. Il le regarda sortir en courant de la salle et rangea également ses feuilles et autres avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille pour rejoindre Olivier, Stéphane et Mélodie.

Le jeune Black déboula hors du lycée plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui. Même en étant aussi rapide, Remus trouvait le moyen d'être sorti avant lui, c'était un monde ! Il le repéra avec un certain soulagement en train de chausser ses rollers sur le muret du parking et s'approcha de lui.

- On commence à travailler ce soir ? proposa-t-il joyeusement quand il fut assez près.

Remus redressa un visage surpris et le contempla un instant sans répondre.

- Pour le dossier, précisa Sirius.

- Oh… Non, je dois passer chercher ma sœur à son école pour la ramener. Mais on pourra…

- Pas de soucis ! le coupa Sirius sans se départir de son immense sourire et en montrant ses propres rollers. Je suis équipé moi aussi. On passe prendre ta sœur puis on va travailler chez toi. On pourra mieux se pencher sur la dernière leçon de physique, elle n'était pas simple.

Sans laisser le temps à Remus de répliquer et tout en parlant, il mit ses rollers puis se redressa.

- On y va alors ?

Remus hésita une seconde, semblant presque inquiet sans que Sirius sache pourquoi, mais il finit par soupirer et acquiescer.

- J'espère que tu es rapide, lui lança-t-il en se mettant en route.

- Tu parles au challenger de Paul Eluard ! répliqua le brun en prenant un air fier.

Il ne remarqua cependant pas le sourire un peu moqueur de Remus, qui se retourna sans cesser de rouler, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de jouer.

- Dans ce cas, suis le rythme, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Une fois revenu de sa surprise de l'avoir vu sourire de la sorte, Sirius se lança à sa poursuite pour se rendre compte avec stupéfaction qu'il allait trop vite pour lui. Le brun avait l'habitude de rouler en ville avec James et même de faire des courses au risque de se faire appréhender par les agents de police, mais il avait énormément de mal à garder Remus en vue et le trouva à la limite du suicidaire lorsqu'il traversait certaines rues. Si lui, Sirius Black, pensait ça !

Il le perdit quelques fois de vue mais parvint malgré tout à le suivre jusqu'à l'école primaire des Amandiers, devant laquelle le châtain l'attendait, aussi frais qu'un gardon alors que Sirius s'arrêtait à côté de lui en reprenant sa respiration.

- Où t'as appris à rouler comme ça ? demanda-t-il quand il put de nouveau parler.

- Dans la rue, répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Le brun remarqua que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et il resta subjugué par la vie qui venait de naître dans ces pupilles trop souvent ternes. Cette lumière qui s'était allumée transfigurait totalement le garçon et Sirius se sentit irrémédiablement attiré. Levant la main par réflexe, il la passa doucement sur la joue du châtain, qui écarquilla brusquement les yeux et les détourna rapidement.

- Eline m'attend, lança-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la primaire.

Sirius resta un instant interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ses moyens mais là, il avait complètement oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il désirait séduire l'autre garçon.

« Le séducteur séduit, songea-t-il avec un faible sourire, James va se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. »

Il prit la suite du châtain et le trouva en discussion avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au sourire sympathique.

- … pourrais vous passer les papiers, disait-elle.

- Je pense que ce serait préférable, acquiesça poliment Remus. Je vous les ramènerai lundi.

- Parfait. Suivez-moi dans ce cas.

Elle avisa cependant Sirius et lui sourit gentiment.

- Monsieur, vous êtes le frère d'un élève ?

- Il est avec moi, indiqua Remus.

- REM'S !

Une fillette de six ans sauta littéralement dans les bras du châtain qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire sincère et chaleureux, un vrai sourire de grand frère, songea vaguement Sirius, se perdant de nouveau dans la contemplation de son visage. La gamine était partie pour parler un bon moment et Remus la coupa gentiment.

- Mme Landry doit me passer des papiers, tu m'attends là, d'accord ?

- Mais Denis et Cécile sont déjà partis, protesta-t-elle avec une petite moue, faisant sûrement référence à deux camarades.

- Je ne serai pas long, lui assura son frère. Regarde, je te présente Sirius, c'est…

Il marqua une hésitation que Sirius interpréta dans le bon sens. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Remus l'aurait simplement présenté comme un "camarade de classe".

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Sirius, un ami de Remus, se présenta-t-il lui-même en lui faisant un baise main accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Une certaine surprise passa sur le visage de l'enfant avant qu'elle rigole devant les gestes comiques du garçon.

- Tu restes avec Sirius, d'accord Eline ? Et vous ne bougez pas d'ici, ajouta-t-il.

Sirius trouva étrange qu'il regarde sa sœur en disant cela plutôt que lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire, le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un tirer sur son pantalon.

- Dis, t'es vraiment un ami de Rem's ?

Le jeune Black n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la petite positivement adorable avec ses grands yeux curieux qui lui mangeaient le visage. « Ok, c'est jusque dans l'au-delà que James va se payer ma tête. »

- Oui, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Ça te va si on s'installe sur le banc là-bas ? proposa-t-il en avisant une banquette à l'autre bout du préau.

A sa surprise, la fillette secoua la tête.

- Non, Rem's a dit d'attendre là. Et tu viens à la maison avec nous ?

- Euh… Oui, nous devons travailler avec Rem's, euh ! Remus.

Eline hocha la tête en souriant, s'approchant en mettant une main contre sa bouche, comme pour lui dire un secret, et le garçon tendit l'oreille.

- Ah ben c'est bien ça alors, parce que Remus il a jamais le temps d'avoir des copains, il travaille tout le temps. Toi c'est pas grave s'il travaille, hein ?

- Non, je devrais pouvoir faire avec, rigola le garçon.

Il se doutait déjà que Remus était un bûcheur et il était prêt à le regarder travailler sans se lasser… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à lui faire lever le nez de ses cours.

Remus revint et souleva sa sœur avec facilité pour la caler dans ses bras.

- Ça te plairait d'aller au centre équestre avec ta classe ? demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

- Oh oui alors !

Le visage radieux de l'enfant devint brusquement un peu soucieux.

- Mais on n'a pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu iras, la coupa son frère en frottant son nez contre sa joue. Sirius ? Puisque tu es là, ça ne te dérange pas de prendre mon sac pendant que je tiens ma sœur ?

- Pas de soucis.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement dans les rues en écoutant Eline leur raconter sa journée et Remus fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Sirius parlait avec elle, semblant vraiment intéressé par ce qu'elle disait et la faisant rire. Arrivé devant leur immeuble, il jeta un coup d'œil à son… ami, puisqu'il s'était présenté comme tel, pour voir sa réaction. Il savait que les Black étaient une famille très riche et que James Potter, le meilleur ami de Sirius, n'avait aucun problème d'argent, mais le garçon ne fit aucun commentaire, poursuivant sa conversation sur ce qui était le mieux entre les feutres et les crayons avec Eline.

En entrant dans le hall, il se rendit cependant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas aller cacher ses rollers dans le local à poubelles sans s'attirer les interrogations du garçon.

- Eline, tu amènes Sirius à notre étage, d'accord ? Je dois aller parler à monsieur Touripe. C'est le concierge, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sirius. Je ne serai pas long.

Il s'approcha de la porte de la loge mais changea de direction dés qu'ils furent hors de vue. En revenant dans le hall, il tomba justement sur le concierge qui rentrait de sa promenade avec son chien.

- Bonjour monsieur Touripe, le salua-t-il. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Bonjour Remus. Oh, tu sais, la routine. Ma fille va passer avec ses enfants le week-end prochain. Peut-être qu'Eline voudrait venir jouer avec mes petits enfants ?

- Je lui proposerai, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller.

- Oui, bien sûr. Oh ! J'allais oublier. Ça me gêne un peu de te parler de ça mais je ne vois jamais ton père. Il faudrait qu'il me donne rapidement le loyer. Monsieur Callard, le propriétaire, commence à s'impatienter.

Remus figea et blanchit.

- Mais… Mon père ne vous a pas amené l'enveloppe pour le loyer ce matin ?

- Non, s'étonna le concierge, il aurait dû ?

- Il a dû oublier, se força à sourire Remus. Je vais la chercher et je vous la ramène tout de suite.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Lui-même était parti trop tôt pour passer l'argent à monsieur Touripe, mais il avait laissé un mot à son père pour lui dire qu'il avait mis l'argent du loyer sur le buffet et en lui demandant de le donner au concierge quand il partirait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sirius en le voyant sortir nerveusement ses clés.

- Non, non, juste un oubli.

Il poussa la porte et fit signe à Sirius d'entrer en lui désignant la cuisine.

- Installe-toi, je reviens. Eline, va ranger tes affaires.

D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha du buffet dans le salon et se saisit de l'enveloppe sur laquelle la veille au soir – ou plutôt ce matin très tôt – il avait marqué _« Loyer »_. L'enveloppe était bien trop légère et Remus sentit son sang quitter son visage en constatant qu'elle était vide.

- Espèce de salaud, comment j'ai pu te faire confiance ? siffla-t-il.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que son père s'était tout simplement servi de cet argent pour ses propres affaires sans penser au loyer. Crispant ses mains contre le meuble, Remus s'exhorta au calme et ressortit de l'appartement en lançant aux deux autres qu'il revenait.

Sirius le regarda sortir en fronçant des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, mais Eline entra dans la cuisine à ce moment, captant son attention.

- Tu vas venir aussi demain ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre de Remus, sourit le garçon, amusé que la petite fille lui pose cette question si tôt.

La porte de l'appartement claqua et Remus apparut dans la cuisine, l'air soudain très fatigué.

- Ça va pas grand frère ?

- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je prépare un goûter à ma sœur, tu veux quelque chose ?

- A boire s'il te plait. Une certaine personne m'a assoiffé en se lançant dans une course suicidaire dans les rues de la ville.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du châtain, qui sembla moins soucieux.

- Je me demande de qui tu veux parler, remarqua-t-il négligemment. Jus d'orange, ça te va ? Sinon on a de l'eau et du lait.

Ils commencèrent par leur devoir de physique, qui fut plus vite terminé qu'ils ne l'avaient craint, avant de se pencher sur leur dossier, réfléchissant au sujet qu'ils pourraient développer.

Eline avait également décidé de faire ses propres devoirs et s'était installée près d'eux, amusant Sirius dans sa manière de s'appliquer pour écrire correctement. Le garçon était également subjugué par la patience et la douceur dont Remus faisait preuve avec sa sœur, à croire que tout le fascinait chez lui.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé lorsque le châtain proposa une pause, frottant ses yeux cernés en étouffant un bâillement. A contrecœur, Sirius allait offrir de s'en aller lorsqu'Eline se jeta sur eux pour demander de jouer. Comme Remus n'opposa rien, il sauta sur l'occasion pour rester encore un peu et tous trois se retrouvèrent bientôt pris dans une partie endiablée de pierre-papier-ciseau, jeu que la petite avait appris le jour même à l'école.

Sirius venait d'apprendre à Eline à jouer à "je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette", dont il avait changé la règle car celui qui perdait devait donner un bisou au vainqueur, sous l'œil amusé de Remus, lorsque le réveil du salon sonna vingt heures. Un peu surpris que la sonnerie ait été mise à cette heure-ci, le jeune Black s'étonna d'autant plus d'être resté tout ce temps sans le réaliser. Remus devait penser la même chose car il le regarda un instant avec malaise, puis sa sœur qui était en train de faire un dessin pour le garçon, avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Tu veux manger ici ? lui proposa-t-il.

Le brun sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne voudrais pas gêner, répondit-il alors qu'il aurait voulu sauter à son cou avec un « OUI » retentissant.

- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! intervint Eline en sautant sur place. On mange quoi ?

- On va bien voir ce qu'il reste.

- Ton père travaille tard, remarqua Sirius en le suivant dans la cuisine.

- Il a plutôt dû sortir, commenta vaguement Remus en fouillant dans les placards et le frigo. De la semoule avec des saucisses, ça vous va ? Il doit rester une conserve de légumes à couscous quelque part.

- Parfait, tu veux de l'aide ?

Ils préparèrent le repas en plaisantant, toute la méfiance qu'avait pu démontrer Remus au départ s'étant envolée dans les deux heures où ils avaient joué avec sa sœur, s'amusant comme l'auraient fait deux vieux amis. Remus se moquait un peu de Sirius, assez gauche comme il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie alors que lui-même savait depuis longtemps maintenant préparer toute sorte de plats, et ce dernier bougonnait pour la forme, se réjouissant intérieurement de l'étroitesse de la cuisine, qui les forçait à souvent se frôler.

Le plat fut enfin prêt et ils passèrent à table, les deux adolescents laissant Eline mener la conversation, rendant le dîner très bruyant et joyeux. Vers la fin du repas cependant, le bruit de la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrait fit cesser la discussion, une voix d'homme et une autre de femme leur parvenant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme qui devait être le père de Remus et Eline se tenait devant la cuisine, regardant d'un air surpris la scène qu'ils offraient.

Sirius fut frappé par la ressemblance entre Remus et son père. A part les cheveux et les yeux, on aurait pu croire Remus plus âgé, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela promettait, car Francis Lupin était incontestablement un bel homme.

- Francis ? Et si nous allions…

La femme qui venait de parler s'arrêta net en les remarquant et leur adressa un sourire.

- Bonsoir. Ce sont tes enfants ? Mais tu n'en avais pas deux ?

- Si…

L'homme le regardait d'un air neutre puis tourna ses yeux vers Remus.

- Il s'agit de Sirius, un camarade de classe.

Bien que lui-même ne soit guère proche de ses parents, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la certaine froideur qui émanait de ce court échange.

- On va aller faire un tour dans le parc, annonça soudain Remus en se levant.

La femme sembla un peu mal à l'aise et regarda le père du garçon mais comme celui-ci ne disait rien, elle n'intervint pas. Sirius préféra lui aussi suivre le mouvement sans protester. Il salua les deux adultes et attendit que Remus ait passé son manteau à sa petite sœur avant de pousser la porte de l'appartement.

- Au fait, dit soudain Remus en se retournant avant de sortir, monsieur Touripe attend que le loyer lui soit versé.

- Bien sûr, je m'en chargerai demain, assura monsieur Lupin. Bonne balade.

Le parc ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'immeuble où les Lupin habitaient et tandis qu'Eline courait vers les jeux mis à disposition, Remus se laissa tomber sur un banc d'un air las.

- Ta mère… commença Sirius en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Est morte il y a quatre ans, le coupa le châtain.

- Oui, je me doutais que ce n'était pas cette femme…

- C'est une des nombreuses conquêtes que mon père ramène à l'appart', dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Tu n'avais pas à voir ça.

- Tu sais, moi je m'en fous, assura-t-il en souriant.

- Tant mieux…

Remus poussa un nouveau soupir et se frotta le visage.

- Tu es fatigué, remarqua Sirius, nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû…

- Ça va aller, souffla le châtain. J'ai juste besoin… de me reposer un peu.

Tout en parlant, sa tête était tombée sur le côté pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Euh… Remus ? appela celui-ci, incertain.

- Excuse-moi… Juste… un instant…

Sa respiration se fit régulière et Sirius remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'était endormi. Avec prudence, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front, mais son mouvement fit glisser le châtain et il le rattrapa de justesse. Remus ne s'était pas réveillé mais il se trouvait désormais totalement dans les bras de Sirius, la tête reposant sur son torse et le brun décida de profiter du moment comme il était assuré que Remus se sentirait gêné à son réveil.

La pression d'une petite main sur son genou le sortit de la contemplation du châtain pour regarder la petite fille observant son frère avec un air un peu inquiet.

- Il est juste fatigué, chuchota-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas trop de bruit.

- Je sais, dit-elle à voix basse, il est fort Rem's, il est toujours fatigué mais il reste debout comme s'il l'était pas.

Elle avait sur les lèvres un petit sourire que Sirius trouva ne pas vraiment correspondre à son âge. Il la vit frissonner et se fit la réflexion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dehors, surtout vu l'époque et l'heure.

- Il faudrait retourner à l'immeuble, remarqua-t-il en regrettant de devoir réveiller Remus.

- Faut pas rentrer quand papa est avec une dame. Et puis Rem's va pas se réveiller. Il se réveille que si y'a le réveil ou que je l'appelle mais je veux pas l'empêcher de dormir parce qu'il dort pas souvent.

Sirius hésita, ne souhaitant pas non plus le sortir de son sommeil, puis, avec précaution, il se dégagea pour se relever avant d'attraper l'autre garçon sous les genoux et les aisselles et le soulever. Il était plus léger que Sirius l'aurait cru, et c'était bien heureux, mais il s'étonna un peu qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé.

- Allons au moins dans l'immeuble, votre père ne va pas vous laisser dehors, annonça Sirius en s'avançant vers la sortie du parc.

Ils firent le chemin inverse tranquillement, bien que Sirius eut du mal à monter les escaliers avec son précieux fardeau. Arrivé sur le seuil du troisième étage cependant, Eline tira sur sa veste.

- Faut pas rentrer, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Nous ne…

- Bonjour tout le monde ! salua à ce moment un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

- Coucou David ! l'accueillit joyeusement la fillette.

- Tu as perdu ta… commença-t-il avant de lancer un regard surpris à Sirius puis au garçon qu'il portait avant de prendre un air inquiet.

- Il va bien, il dort simplement, assura aussitôt le brun. Je suis un ami de Remus, Sirius Black, se présenta-t-il.

- David Guert, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ? Vous pourriez venir à l'appartement en attendant que monsieur Lupin revienne.

En parlant, il avait désigné l'autre porte du palier.

- Nous ne…

- Merci, le coupa Eline avec un grand sourire. Mais faut pas faire de bruit pour Rem's.

- Cela va de soi, sourit le jeune homme. Venez.

- Eline ? demanda Sirius alors que David sortait ses clés.

- On peut pas rentrer, pas quand Remus dort, assura la fillette avec un regard assuré qui lui fit penser que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas bien grave d'accepter l'invitation du voisin.

Sirius pénétra dans l'appartement à la suite de l'enfant et de leur hôte. Sa première idée fut que les lieux étaient plus grands que chez les Lupin. Le salon avait gagné en surface, ainsi que la cuisine, il y avait une chambre en plus ainsi qu'une petite pièce que les locataires semblaient utiliser comme débarras. Dans un coin du salon se trouvaient des instruments de musique et des partitions jonchaient la table basse entourée d'un canapé et de poufs.

- Tu n'as qu'à le coucher dans ma chambre, il y sera plus tranquille, tout est insonorisé ici.

Il lui montra la pièce puis alla chercher des boissons dans la cuisine. Eline déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère une fois que Sirius eut remonté la couverture et retourna dans le salon, les laissant seuls.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard du doux visage de son _ami_ et il caressa tendrement sa joue avec un soupir, espérant en cet instant qu'il soit éveillé et apprécie le geste. Dans son sommeil, Remus bougea, donnant l'impression qu'il cherchait à rapprocher son visage de la main de Sirius et celui-ci sourit.

- J'ignorais que Remus était casé avec un mec, remarqua David, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, indiqua Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

- Ah…

- Pas encore, précisa le garçon avec un sourire en coin qui amusa l'autre.

- Parce qu'il est aux hommes ? demanda-t-il en désignant Remus du menton.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je vois pas en quoi c'est important, balaya Sirius d'un geste de la main.

- Je vois, rigola doucement le jeune homme. Viens boire un verre, on va finir par le réveiller à bavarder ainsi.

Ils rejoignirent Eline dans le salon et David leur parla un peu de lui ainsi que de son travail de musicien, il accepta même de jouer de la guitare comme Eline le lui demandait. Une heure passa ainsi durant laquelle la fillette, tombant également de sommeil, alla dormir dans une autre chambre, puis des bruits derrière la porte indiquèrent que les colocataires et amis de David revenaient.

- Salut David ! On a trouvé l'ampli que tu… Tiens, on a de la visite ? Salut, moi c'est Laurent, Laurent Jumane.

- Sir…

- Sirius ? Ben ça alors si je m'attendais !

Le jeune Black regarda avec étonnement le deuxième colocataire et écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

- Fabien ? Mais… Tu habites ici ?

- Ben il semblerait, rigola Fabien.

- D'où est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna David.

- C'est un ami de mon frère Olivier, expliqua son ami. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis un ami de Remus, indiqua-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation. On ne peut pas rentrer chez lui et il était fatigué, alors David a proposé qu'on vienne ici.

- Il dort dans ma chambre, dit David en versant deux verres de jus de fruit pour ses amis, et sa sœur dans la tienne, Laurent, ça te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde. C'est amusant cette coïncidence, je savais même pas que notre voisin allait au même lycée que ton frère, Fabien.

- En fait ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes à Paul Eluard, le contredit Sirius. Olivier m'a dit que vous aviez décroché un contrat en septembre, ça se passe bien ?

- Comme sur des roulettes ! assura joyeusement Fabien. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez toujours pas profité de nos entrées, toi et Olivier.

- Il faudrait que vous nous donniez vos horaires pour qu'on vienne vous écouter, c'est vrai.

- Pour être franc, on est surtout là pour la musique d'ambiance, déclara David. C'est un drôle de zigoto notre patron, il voulait à tout prix un vrai groupe pour ça, mais en fait, avec la lumière, on ne nous voit quasiment pas, sauf lorsqu'il y a des pauses dans les shows.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi un bon moment. Onze heures avaient sonné depuis peu lorsque Remus sortit de la chambre de David, l'air complètement perdu.

- Remus ! Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Sirius.

Le châtain le regarda sans voir les trois autres et Sirius s'inquiéta de la pâleur de sa peau.

- Où… Où est Eline ?

- Dans la deuxième chambre, elle…

Remus ne le laissa pas finir qu'il se précipitait déjà dans la chambre indiquée. Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards surpris avant de reporter leur attention sur le garçon qui, après s'être assuré du bien-être de sa sœur, revenait vers eux avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

Sirius voulut parler mais Remus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'agrippa par le col pour le plaquer contre le canapé, l'air furieux.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'écria-t-il.

- P… Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu connais les gens chez qui on est ? hurla Remus. Est-ce que tu savais chez qui tu allais quand tu es entré ici ?

- Euh… Non mais David a…

- On ne fait pas entrer une enfant de six ans chez des inconnus ! le coupa Remus d'un ton violent. On ne la laisse pas sans surveillance chez des gens qu'on ne connaît pas ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi irresponsable ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?

- Eline ne voulait pas et elle connaissait David alors…

- C'est une enfant de six ans ! SIX ANS ! Elle ne peut pas savoir tout ce qui est dangereux ou pas ! Et tu aurais fait quoi s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, hein ?

David décida d'intervenir à ce moment et se rapprocha de Remus.

- Calme-toi, il ne pouvait pas savoir et de toute façon tu te doutes bien qu'Eline ne risquait rien avec nous.

- MOI je le sais, mais pas…

Il s'était retourné vivement en répondant au jeune homme mais il vacilla soudain et tomba dans les pommes, heureusement rattrapé par David.

- Mais il est brûlant de fièvre ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé et Sirius put se rendre compte qu'il avait effectivement une forte fièvre.

- Je vais appeler un médecin, indiqua Laurent en se dépêchant de sortir son portable.

Fabien alla chercher une poche de glace et la donna à Sirius pour qu'il rafraîchisse Remus.

- C'est bizarre, il ne l'avait pas tout à l'heure, s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Ça explique son comportement, il ne devait pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Remus gigotait sur le canapé en gémissant, l'air en proie à des assaillants invisibles. En attendant le docteur, ils essayèrent de faire boire le garçon et de rafraîchir son corps au mieux, mais l'agitation avait réveillé Eline qui vint voir ce qui se passait.

- Rem's ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un peu de fièvre, le docteur va arriver et il va le soigner, la rassura Sirius en laissant à David le soin de s'occuper de Remus pour s'approcher de la petite.

Étrangement, elle parut encore plus inquiète à ces paroles.

- Mais Rem's, il… Il aime pas les docteurs, dit-elle. Faut pas que le docteur vienne.

- Je peux comprendre qu'il n'aime pas, mais ça ne sera pas long je pense, assura Sirius en lui souriant.

- Mais… mais…

La petite semblait à court d'arguments et Sirius se demanda pourquoi cela semblait si important pour elle que Remus ne voit pas de médecin. Elle voulut s'approcher de son frère mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Non, reste éloignée, il pourrait être contagieux.

- Mais je veux être avec Rem's ! REM'S !

Elle se mit à pleurer sans que personne ne parvienne à la calmer et Remus se réveilla.

- Eline ? souffla-t-il.

Comme toute l'attention se retrouva focalisée sur lui, l'enfant en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien, hein ? T'as pas besoin de docteur ?

- Docteur ?

Il jeta un regard interrogatif aux autres.

- On en a appelé un, tu as une fièvre de cheval.

Il se redressa difficilement et Sirius fut rapidement près de lui pour l'aider.

- Tu devrais rester allonger.

- Non, ça va, et je n'ai pas besoin de…

La sonnerie retentit et Fabien alla ouvrir, revenant avec le médecin de quartier, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Bonsoir ! Alors ? C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Remus, qui était trempé de sueur et dont les joues étaient roses du fait de la fièvre.

- Non, tout va bien, ils se sont inquiétés pour rien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait déranger pour rien.

- Eh bien puisque je suis là, autant que je t'ausculte, non ? remarqua la femme avec un sourire en coin.

Elle posa sa mallette sur la table basse et l'ouvrit pour en sortir des instruments. Sirius capta un regard paniqué de Remus mais il n'en comprit pas la raison.

La femme commença par ausculter sa gorge, ses yeux et ses oreilles avant de sortir son stéthoscope. Elle voulut soulever le sweat de Remus mais celui-ci se recula.

- C'est que… euh… je suis assez pudique, s'excusa Remus d'un voix balbutiante. Je… Je peux garder mon T-shirt ?

- Bien sûr, sourit la femme, ce n'est pas un problème.

Elle termina en prenant sa tension puis regarda l'indication du thermomètre qu'elle lui avait mis dans la bouche au début avant de foncer les sourcils.

- Dis moi, tu as des soucis en ce moment ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tu as tous les signes d'un surmenage et d'un stress assez important. Est-ce que tu dors assez la nuit ?

- Je… Je travaille beaucoup sur mes cours, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- D'accord. Je vais te prescrire des calmants et des médicaments qui vont t'aider à dormir, mais il faut surtout que tu prennes un bon rythme de sommeil et que tu n'en fasses pas trop dans les prochains jours. Tu as tout de même quelques signes d'infection, mais ça ressemble plus à une conséquence de la fatigue. Tu es tombé ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les bandages de ses mains.

- Oui, j'ai fait une chute à roller, rien de bien grave.

- Dans ton état, le moindre microbe profite de chacune de tes faiblesses pour t'infecter. Je vais te prescrire ce qu'il faut pour ça aussi. Qui est ton responsable légal ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant les autres jeunes gens.

- Oh ! euh… C'est-à-dire…

- J'habite en face, intervint Remus. Mon père est là.

David, Fabien et Laurent parurent surpris et Sirius les comprit. Ils avaient dû croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer car ils avaient oublié les clefs.

- J'ai préféré ne pas le mettre au courant pour ne pas l'inquiéter, poursuivit le châtain.

- C'est honorable mais il faut que je le voie.

- Bien sûr, venez.

Il se leva avec le soutien de Sirius et sourit à ses trois voisins qui ne trouvaient pas quoi dire.

- Merci beaucoup pour la soirée, je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ce n'est pas grave du tout.

- Merci pour tout, ajouta Eline avec un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent et Sirius adressa un regard d'excuse aux trois jeunes gens comme lui-même se retrouvait dépassé par les événements.

Remus ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et disparut dans une des chambres. On entendit bientôt des murmures qui durèrent une minute puis Remus revint avec son père, qui avait l'air inquiet.

- Bonsoir docteur, salua-t-il en serrant la main de la femme. C'est grave ?

En demandant cela, il jeta un regard soucieux vers son fils.

- Du surmenage, principalement, je vais…

Sirius laissa le docteur avec Remus et son père discuter du traitement et entraîna Eline à l'autre bout du salon pour la distraire.

- Dis, tu vas revenir quand même, hein ? demanda la gamine avec des yeux suppliants. Rem's, je suis sûre qu'il irait mieux s'il avait un copain.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça me donne au contraire plus envie d'être près de lui pour l'aider. Ton grand frère ne semble pas connaître ses limites mais je vais les lui apprendre s'il le veut bien.

- Toi je t'aime bien, c'est pas comme la fille ! Elle est idiote !

Sirius figea, de quelle fille parlait-elle ?

- Eline ! On ne dit pas ça des gens !

L'enfant et Sirius sursautèrent en même temps comme ils n'avaient pas vu Remus venir vers eux. Derrière lui, son père était en train de dire au revoir au médecin.

- Désolée Remus, je ne le dirai plus, s'excusa la fillette, penaude.

- J'ai revu une ancienne amie il y a peu et Eline ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Remus en réponse au regard interrogateur de Sirius.

- Plus de peur que de mal ! déclara le père de Remus en s'approchant d'eux, tout sourire, pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Il faut que tu fasses plus attention à toi, Remus, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de t'imposer un couvre-feu.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave, nous ferons attention à l'avenir. Mais il se fait tard maintenant. Vous voulez que je vous ramène… euh…

- Sirius, indiqua le garçon, et je ne voudrais pas déranger, il reste des bus.

- Mais bien peu et c'est dangereux d'être seul dans les rues à cette heure. Je vous ramène chez vous, de toute façon je vais passer à la pharmacie de garde au retour pour prendre les médicaments de Remus. En attendant tous les deux, couchez-vous !

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller comme il était en pyjama et Sirius songea vaguement que la femme n'était pas restée longtemps.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette soirée, s'excusa Remus. Et on n'a même pas pu avancer réellement dans le dossier.

- Ça ne fait rien, on a encore le temps, et puis ça me fait une excuse pour te revoir au plus tôt, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Remus lui sourit en retour et ils se saluèrent avant que Sirius ne descende avec monsieur Lupin pour rentrer chez lui. Le jeune garçon ne parlait pas beaucoup sur la route, repensant aux événements de la soirée, et ce fut le père de Remus qui entama la discussion.

- Alors vous êtes dans la même classe que Remus ?

- Oui, mais ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connaît.

- Vraiment ? Remus ne me parle pas beaucoup du lycée, pour être franc, alors je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe à part au niveau de ses notes. L'ambiance est bonne ?

- Et bien… C'est subjectif évidemment mais personnellement je m'y plais bien et ça a l'air d'aller pour Remus…

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ne se sentant pas de décrire l'attitude solitaire de Remus à son père qui s'inquiétait visiblement.

- Mais il reste discret, n'est-ce pas ? insista monsieur Lupin avec un sourire triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Remus est si secret, il ne semble s'entendre vraiment qu'avec sa sœur. Je suppose… que la mort de sa mère l'a vraiment affecté mais il ne m'en parle pas.

Un silence s'installa coupé seulement par les indications de Sirius aux carrefours.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas demander cela, dit soudain l'homme, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Peut-être que vous pourriez l'aider ? C'est la première fois qu'il ramène un ami à la maison, vous voyez ? Mais je ne veux pas non plus vous imposer quoi que ce soit, je me doute que ce n'est pas facile.

- Vous n'avez pas à me demander, monsieur, je considère votre fils comme un ami. C'est ici, indiqua-t-il en pointant le portail de sa villa.

La voiture s'arrêta et Sirius se tourna vers l'homme pour le remercier, réalisant ainsi qu'il le fixait, mais dans la pénombre, il ne put voir son expression.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené et désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui m'excuse de vous avoir embêté avec mes histoires. Bonne nuit Sirius.

- A vous aussi, au revoir.

Il regarda la vieille carlingue s'éloigner sur la route et ses phares disparaître au loin avant de se décider à pousser le portail de chez lui. Monsieur Lupin semblait tellement se préoccuper de Remus, Sirius ne pourrait jamais en dire autant de son propre père.

Sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait, il remonta dans sa chambre et ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama pour se coucher, se jetant sur son lit et rabattant juste ses couvertures sur lui.

La soirée avait été riche en événements et cela ne donnait que plus envie à Sirius de découvrir Remus Lupin. Après tout, il était tout de même étrange qu'il soit à ce point sous pression vu l'attitude calme qu'il avait toujours au lycée.

_(à suivre…)_

_**Chapitre 9 **: Discussion entre Léandre et Remus et envies de meurtre à l'encontre de l'auteur au programme :-S_


	9. Exutoire

_Vu tout le tps que ça m'a pris pour poster ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, merci pour vos commentaires** Yume-chan05, Legolis, Tchaye, Sorn The Lucifer angel, Kate, Kaorulabelle, Amaelle, Kala-chan, Patmola, Tayplayrock, Elerae, Leagatha et Wilam** :-) (double excuse à ceux et celles qui ont reviewé pour la première fois sur ce chapitre, c'est pas gentil de pas répondre :-S Mais au prochain coup y'aura une réponse, juré :-D)_

_Hem… bon, puisque je l'ai promis, ceux à qui j'avais dit que le chapitre serait là au pire le 15 septembre peuvent me torturer. Je tiens juste à dire avant que la torture peut entraîner des séquelles physiques et psychiques qui pourraient être handicapantes dans la pratique de l'écriture, mais ce n'est qu'à titre indicatif que je dis cela, hein ! -)_

**oOo**

**Le chapitre** : Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, vous allez avoir envie de me tuer, mais je tiens quand même à préciser que rien n'arrive au hasard dans cette fic et que ce n'est pas pour "le plaisir" que j'en suis venue là !

_**Rappel**_: le rating de la fic est **T**, ce n'est pas pour rien !

**Chapitre 9 : Exutoire**

Remus était allongé dans le parc du lycée, ses yeux suivant les nuages qui filaient dans le ciel alors que son esprit était tourné vers ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir, lorsque Sirius était venu chez lui. Il s'était montré d'une imprudence impardonnable ce jour_-_là et il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si le médecin ou les autres avaient vu les stigmates qui recouvraient son corps. Son père n'avait plus levé la main sur lui depuis quelques mois maintenant mais certaines blessures avaient mal cicatrisé, principalement celles de son dos qu'il avait le plus de mal à soigner.

Pire encore, comment avait_-_il pu s'endormir en laissant Eline exposée à n'importe quel danger ? Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Sirius après tout, et même s'il s'était avéré plutôt de confiance, il n'avait aucune raison de lui laisser la charge de sa sœur. Pourtant il avait baissé sa garde, lui qui était d'une nature très méfiante et prudente dès qu'Eline se trouvait à ses côtés, il s'était laissé aller à une insouciance qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimentée. Il fallait dire aussi que jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais connu de personnes comme Sirius qui auraient cherché à se rapprocher de lui. Entre le jeune Black, James Potter, leurs amis et Severus Rogue, Remus n'avait jamais autant été avec d'autres personnes. Il y avait bien Andromeda, mais leurs relations n'avaient jamais dépassé le cadre de la scolarité. C'était déstabilisant, d'autant plus avec son orientation sexuelle qu'il venait de découvrir, point qu'il comptait bien éclaircir en parlant à Léandre le soir même, d'ailleurs.

_-_ Etrange de ne pas voir Sirius près de toi. Depuis quelques temps, sa parcelle infinitésimale d'intelligence semble pourtant lui servir à te trouver.

_-_ Je l'ai semé, sourit vaguement Remus en tournant les yeux vers Severus.

En réalité, il avait déjà évité Sirius le samedi matin et continuait aujourd'hui. Il préférait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de lui faire face à nouveau et risquer encore une fois de perdre son bon sens. La chose n'était par ailleurs guère aisée, surtout que la semaine suivante était celle d'Halloween et donc de leur sortie à la fête foraine.

_-_ Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi, remarqua Remus comme l'autre garçon avait fini ses cours à dix heures ce matin, soit une heure plus tôt.

Severus haussa les épaules sans répondre, s'installa à ses côtés en sortant un roman intitulé _L'alchimiste_ et commença à le lire sans faire plus attention à son camarade.

Remus s'était habitué très rapidement à cette attitude plutôt étrange. Il trouvait la présence de l'autre garçon apaisante, même sans qu'ils se parlent, il appréciait de l'avoir à ses côtés car, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ses soucis se trouvaient alors balayés de son esprit, ou du moins plus faciles à supporter.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité ? demanda soudain Remus, la question le surprenant lui_-_même.

Severus fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux de son livre, observant intensément le châtain. Il claqua brusquement la couverture pour fermer son roman et se releva en le rangeant dans son sac.

_-_ Viens, dit_-_il simplement en s'éloignant.

Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, Remus attrapa son sac et le suivit hors du lycée. Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la ville, jusqu'à des quartiers que Remus ne connaissait pas vraiment, et Severus s'arrêta finalement devant une petite maison, non loin du centre_-_ville. Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment semblait vraiment minuscule en comparaison aux bâtisses qui l'entouraient, mais il était l'un des rares à disposer d'un jardin. Severus traversa la courte allée en sortant des clefs et Remus en conclut qu'ils se trouvaient chez lui, bien que le nom sur la boîte aux lettres indiquât _« Prince »_ et non Rogue.

_-_ Judith, je suis rentré, annonça_-_t_-_il en s'essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson de l'entrée.

Une dame d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants et au sourire chaleureux apparut sur le pas d'une porte, se frottant les mains sur son tablier.

_-_ Bonjour Severus, tu ne devais pas rester au lycée ce midi ?

_-_ Nous ne faisons que passer, assura_-_t_-_il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Je te présente Remus Lupin, et voici ma grand_-_mère.

_-_ Bonjour madame, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

_-_ Et bien moi de même, c'est rare que Severus ramène quelqu'un à la maison. Vous pouvez manger ici, tu sais ? ajouta_-_t_-_elle à l'adresse de son petit_-_fils. Je fais toujours trop à manger de toute façon et ça fera plaisir à ton grand_-_père de rencontrer ton ami.

_-_ Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger, intervint Remus.

_-_ Allons ! Ne te tracasse pas, c'est un miracle que Severus reste aussi mince avec tout ce que j'essaie de lui faire ingurgiter, rigola_-_t_-_elle. C'est décidé ! Nous mangerons dans une demi heure, quand Jacques sera rentré.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Remus et retourna dans sa cuisine. Le tour du propriétaire fut vite fait comme la maison ne comportait que deux chambres, la cuisine, un petit salon et une salle de bain. En réalité, elle était à peine plus grande que l'appartement où logeait Remus, mais le jardin continuait derrière la maison sur quelques mètres. En revanche, il y avait une énorme différence avec l'appartement, c'était l'ambiance des lieux. Toutes les pièces étaient chaleureuses, remplies de photos et de babioles qui les personnalisaient et les égaillaient. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de Severus et de ses grands_-_parents, ainsi que d'une femme que Remus supposa être la mère de son camarade.

La chambre de Severus était plutôt sobre et bien rangée. Ses étagères étaient remplies de romans et de bouquins traitant d'explorations en tout genre. Il n'y avait pas de photos dans sa chambre si ce n'est deux cadres sur son bureau, un qui représentait sa mère et un autre que Severus retourna d'un geste presque naturel face contre la table avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise et de montrer son lit au châtain pour l'inviter à faire de même.

_-_ Tu appelles tes grands_-_parents par leur prénom ? demanda Remus, un peu surpris de ce fait.

Lui_-_même avait toujours appelé son père par son prénom, mais il avait de bonnes raisons pour cela et il trouvait surprenant que Severus en fasse de même avec ses grands_-_parents. L'utilisation du prénom lui permettait de mettre une certaine distance entre son père et lui mais la grand_-_mère de Severus semblait bien l'aimer et il doutait qu'elle joue la comédie.

_-_ Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé, j'avais tendance à les appeler _« papa »_ et _« maman »_ quand j'étais plus petit, ce qui ne convenait pas vraiment, alors j'ai fini par les appeler par leurs prénoms en grandissant.

Il parlait d'une voix égale, comme toujours, et Remus désigna la photo sur son bureau.

_-_ Il s'agit de ta mère ?

_-_ Oui, elle est morte à ma naissance.

_-_ Et ton père ?

Remus ignorait ce qui le poussait à poser ces questions plutôt indiscrètes mais il avait envie d'en connaître plus sur Severus et comme celui_-_ci semblait accepter d'y répondre, il préférait saisir l'occasion.

_-_ Il travaillait sur des chantiers. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu envie d'avoir un enfant alors quand je suis né, il m'a laissé ici, chez mes grands_-_parents maternels. Il passait me voir une fois par mois, je me demande bien pourquoi. Il est mort sur un chantier quand j'avais huit ans, un câble a lâché et il s'est fait écraser par des poutres.

Le jeune Lupin acquiesça sans faire de commentaire, il doutait que des condoléances auraient été les bienvenues et sa propre expérience de _fils_ ne lui permettait pas d'évaluer à quel point cette histoire touchait Severus vu comme il en parlait.

_-_ Il était mieux de discuter ici plutôt qu'au lycée où des oreilles traînent un peu partout, dit Severus en changeant de sujet. La question que tu m'as posée… Sirius t'a fait des avances ?

Remus le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi aurait_-_il… Comment sais_-_tu pour Sirius ?

_-_ Il ne s'en cache pas vraiment. Je l'ai vu à l'époque où il sortait avec un de ses amis. C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit de faire attention à toi.

_-_ Tu n'aimes pas les homosexuels ?

_-_ Je n'aime pas Black, grimaça Severus. Après, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, et puis je…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la photo qu'il avait cachée puis revint sur Remus.

_-_ Si ce n'est pas de Sirius, pourquoi me poser la question ?

_-_ Je crois… Enfin non, les hommes me plaisent, et j'ai découvert ça assez récemment.

_-_ Et tu voulais mon avis sur la question ? Tu comptes te déclarer à moi ?

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

_-_ Pour être franc, je me suis posé la question lorsque j'ai compris mes préférences, mais malgré tous les atouts que tu puisses avoir, je t'avoue que je ne te vois pas ainsi, mais comme…

Il s'interrompit et le regarda avec un air assez indécis et gêné.

_-_ En fait je ne sais pas vraiment.

_-_ Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait besoin de donner un nom à toutes les relations, remarqua Severus. J'avoue que j'apprécie ta compagnie, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je te considère comme un ami. Après tout, je me sentirai mal à l'aise que tu saches tout de moi.

_-_ Je peux comprendre ça, sourit doucement Remus. Dis_-_moi, comment as_-_tu été sûr de ton hétérosexualité ?

Severus le regarda bizarrement et Remus aurait même juré qu'il avait légèrement souri.

_-_ Drôle de question considérant qu'on ne la pose jamais ainsi mais dans l'autre sens… sans raison valable d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un m'a dit quelque chose de très vrai un jour. Même si l'attirance physique est effectivement plutôt dirigée sur un sexe que sur l'autre, on aime qui on aime, et ce qui peut être multiple sur la durée d'une vie. Tu peux savoir quel genre de personne tu préféreras avoir dans ton lit, mais tu ne peux jamais prédire qui tu aimeras assez pour partager et ton corps et ton cœur, tu ne peux pas prévoir si ce sera un homme ou une femme, que tu sois homo ou hétéro.

Remus le regarda avec surprise.

_-_ Je ne pensais pas t'entendre tenir ce genre de discours un jour…

_-_ Ne me prête pas des propos qui ne sont pas miens, je ne fais que te les répéter, grimaça Severus en détournant le regard.

Remus n'insista pas sur le sujet mais il trouvait tout de même surprenant que Severus parle ainsi d'amour vu qu'il restait assez associable au lycée.

La grand_-_mère ne tarda pas à les appeler pour le repas et Remus fit connaissance de son mari, un homme aussi jovial qu'elle qui n'arrêta pas de bavasser en rigolant et en donnant des accolades à tout bout de champ à Severus qui ne bronchait pas, semblant habitué à cela. C'était rassurant pour Remus de se retrouver dans une famille comme celle_-_là. Cela lui prouvait que malgré les malheurs, on pouvait finir par trouver une vie familiale agréable avec des gens biens, et puis ça le renforçait dans son idée d'être pour Eline la meilleure des familles. Grâce à ce repas, son esprit s'était totalement calmé lorsqu'ils retournèrent en cours, de sorte qu'il put même faire face à Sirius et discuter normalement avec lui de la soirée d'Halloween.

oOo

Comme tous les lundis, la soirée était plutôt calme au Paradis Rouge, d'autant plus que Yoann étant de relâche ce soir, Jay s'était retrouvé assigné au bar et Remus servait avec Théo et Léandre, ce qui rendait l'ambiance nettement plus agréable. Sa conversation avec Severus avait suffisamment apaisé le jeune homme pour qu'il ne se focalise pas trop sur la fin de soirée, où il comptait demander à Léandre de discuter avec lui, aussi avait_-_il l'esprit plus serein qu'il ne l'aurait pensé lorsque les derniers clients quittèrent la boîte peu après deux heures et demi.

_-_ Ce fut une soirée bien calme, souffla Théo en s'étirant, mais je me suis bien amusé avec les petits jeunes de la deux cents trois !

Le blond faisait référence à quatre jeunes gens qui étaient arrivés au milieu du service et qui semblaient complètement novices à ce genre d'endroit si ce n'est l'un d'entre eux. Théo s'était immédiatement chargé de les mettre à l'aise, c'était un peu son rôle dans la boîte d'accueillir ce type de client que sa gaieté et son naturel rassuraient.

_-_ Tu n'aurais pas dû insister pour faire danser ce pauvre garçon, remarqua Léandre qui finissait de débarrasser la dernière table.

_-_ Bah ! Il n'y avait pas trop de monde alors j'avais le temps, et puis ça l'a décoincé après, non ? Je suis certain qu'il m'en est reconnaissant !

_-_ Il avait quand même l'air un peu tétanisé sur la piste de danse, avoua Remus avec amusement.

_-_ Peut_-_être… On verra bien s'ils reviennent ou pas ! Tiens ? Jay est déjà parti ?

_-_ Il s'est dépêché de ranger son bar et de partir se changer tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce soir, nota Léandre.

_-_ Comme toujours lorsqu'il est au bar, remarqua Théo avec un petit ricanement. Tu sais bien que la "grande star" préfère être au service pour bien se montrer. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi Farés l'a mis au bar alors que ça devait être moi, non pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est pas souvent qu'il change les choses de la sorte.

_-_ Après le week_-_end, vous aviez bien droit à un peu de détente, n'est_-_ce pas ? intervint une voix amusée.

_-_ Oh, monsieur Farés ! Vous êtes encore là à cette heure ?

Remus regarda Théo avec étonnement, le trouvant assez familier avec leur patron, mais celui_-_ci se contenta de sourire à son employé.

_-_ Des papiers à classer, et puis quel genre d'employeur serai_-_je si je n'allais pas sonder mes troupes de temps à autres, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Vous vouliez faire enrager Jay, je me trompe ? remarqua Léandre de son habituel ton calme.

_-_ Il y a de cela, je le reconnais, rigola Farés. Mais je voulais surtout voir ce que donnait le service lorsque vous n'étiez que tous les trois, sans Jay.

_-_ Le verdict ne peut qu'être positif, nous sommes les meilleurs ! déclara Théo en prenant un ton de voix qui ressemblait fortement à l'arrogance de Jay.

_-_ Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais… il n'a jamais de repos ? demanda soudain Remus, réalisant ce fait comme il se doutait que Jay devait souvent être demandé le mardi.

_-_ Si cela peut te rassurer, c'est de son choix, je ne le force à rien, assura Farés. Trêve de bavardages, il se fait tard et je ne doute pas que chacun d'entre vous veuille profiter de l'intégralité de son mardi. Alors je vous dis à mercredi messieurs.

Les trois employés le saluèrent et Remus le regarda partir d'un air assez indécis jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids sur ses épaules.

_-_ Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un drôle de zigoto cet homme là, déclara Théo avec un immense sourire en laissant peser une partie de son poids sur son collègue.

_-_ Mais… vous le connaissez bien ? Je veux dire, vu comme vous lui parlez…

_-_ Pas vraiment, il m'a jamais rien dit quand je lui parlais normalement, alors j'ai continué, expliqua Théo. Et Léandre…

Il s'interrompit et regarda le grand noir avec perplexité.

_-_ En fait je sais pas pourquoi tu lui parles aussi naturellement, c'est pas vraiment ton genre pourtant, non ?

_-_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit, monsieur Farés est un homme étrange, mais je ne peux être autrement face aux gens en qui j'ai confiance.

_-_ Vraiment ? s'exclama Théo, l'air soudain très content. Ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance aussi ? Super !

_-_ Je suis aussi naturel avec toi ?

_-_ Argh ! C'est pas gentil ça ! Et voilà bien la preuve que oui, c'est pas ton genre de taquiner les gens ! assura le blond en levant un doigt sûr de lui.

Léandre secoua la tête sans répondre et se dirigea vers les vestiaires alors que Théo se tournait vers Remus avec un immense sourire.

_-_ Ce que je disais, il m'adore !

Remus eut un léger rire aux pitreries de son collègue. Plus le temps passait et plus il appréciait Théo et sa légèreté qui étaient une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie – et certainement dans beaucoup d'autres.

Celui_-_ci continua à babiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la boîte et qu'ils se séparent pour partir chacun de leur côté. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Léandre que Remus se souvint de sa résolution, mais il ne savait pas trop comment présenter la chose. L'homme ne l'avait pas évité ce soir, mais il ne lui avait pas non plus vraiment reparlé.

_-_ Fais attention en rentrant chez toi, Matt. A mercredi.

Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner un instant sans réagir puis avança d'un pas.

_-_ Léandre, attends, je…

Il se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

_-_ Monsieur Farés a… Enfin, tu ne travailles pas demain, c'est bien ça ?

_-_ Il n'y a aucune soirée privée de prévue, acquiesça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je… Il faut qu'on parle.

La phrase sonna bizarrement à l'oreille de Remus alors qu'il la prononçait. Elle lui semblait fausse, bancale, un peu comme une évidence, un peu comme un mensonge aussi, c'était une sensation étrange, désagréable, qui lui donnait envie de fuir autant que de rester.

Léandre ne répondit pas, il observa Remus comme s'il attendait qu'il répète parce qu'il aurait mal compris, mais il semblait en même temps incertain et même mal à l'aise, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et confirmait à Remus qu'il avait bien entendu. Il finit par soupirer.

_-_ Aucun bar n'est ouvert à cette heure_-_ci et il ne fait pas chaud, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ On peut aller chez toi. A moins que ta fille ne soit là ?

L'homme grimaça, regarda un instant autour de lui, évitant le regard de Remus, puis hocha la tête.

_-_ Très bien, allons_-_y, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'ignorais que tu voudrais discuter.

Remus n'ajouta rien et se contenta de le suivre, le chemin se faisant en silence. Léandre logeait dans une des rues parallèles à la grande avenue de la ville, au septième étage d'un ancien immeuble qui avait visiblement été récemment rénové. Son appartement comportait un balcon duquel on pouvait voir une grande partie de la ville et Remus resta un long moment à contempler les lueurs de la cité avant de revenir dans la cuisine où son collègue préparait du café.

Il observa l'homme s'affairer, assis contre le bord de la table. Léandre paraissait nerveux, ce qui était très surprenant chez lui.

_-_ Tu ne m'as embrassé que pour me prouver que j'étais gay ? demanda soudain Remus.

Le paquet de café que son collègue venait de sortir lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa avec un bruit mat sur le plan de travail.

_-_ Pour quelle autre raison ? répliqua_-_t_-_il de son air neutre sans se tourner vers lui.

_-_ Beaucoup sont valables, se contenta de répondre Remus tandis que son interlocuteur mettait la machine à café en route.

Un silence s'installa mais Léandre garda son attention sur le percolateur, comme s'il craignait de croiser le regard de Remus. Celui_-_ci hésita un instant et s'approcha de lui, lui prenant le bras pour le faire se retourner, bien que l'autre soit plus fort. Il remarqua une certaine peur au fond des yeux du grand noir mais autre chose aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

_-_ Ça ne va pas ?

_-_ Y'a pas de raison, grommela l'homme en détournant soudain le regard.

Il semblait… intimidé par lui, par ses yeux. Ne bougeant pas, Remus se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant. Il avait aimé être embrassé par l'homme, plus qu'il n'aurait dû sans doute.

_-_ Et si je te laissais m'embrasser à nouveau, tu le ferais ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

La respiration de l'homme se coupa un instant et il se tendit. La situation échappait à Remus alors que c'était lui qui en était l'instigateur, il était venu pour discuter et les mots s'échappaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

_-_ Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, lui dit_-_il d'une voix rauque.

_-_ Et si c'était moi qui t'embrassais ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers le garçon avec hésitation et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur ceux de Remus et son regard dériva vers ses lèvres alors qu'il s'humidifiait les siennes de sa langue inconsciemment. Remus se rapprocha très lentement de lui et comme l'autre ne bougeait pas, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Toute pensée cohérente quitta Léandre, qui passa ses bras autour du corps de Remus et pencha la tête de côté pour accepter le baiser. Il lécha les lèvres du garçon qui les entrouvrit et leurs deux langues se rejoignirent, électrisant leurs corps. Le baiser se faisait plus intense et pressé, l'étreinte plus passionnée. L'homme ne réalisa même pas qu'il passait sa main sous le pull du garçon pour aller caresser la peau de son ventre, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son partenaire.

Les mains de Remus, mues d'une volonté propre, caressaient le dos de l'homme et il se risqua également à les passer sous sa chemise alors que l'homme quittait ses lèvres pour aller embrasser une oreille, la mordiller et la lécher, le faisant pousser de nouveaux gémissements comme des sensations inconnues l'assaillaient.

Il eut cependant un violent sursaut lorsqu'une des mains de l'homme vint se presser sur sa cuisse, très proche de son entrejambe, un sentiment de honte et de rejet l'envahissant brusquement. Ce fut cette réaction qui ramena soudain Léandre à la réalité, le faisant promptement reculer, comme frappé par la foudre.

_-_ Je… Je suis désolé… balbutia_-_t_-_il, mal à l'aise.

_-_ C'est moi, murmura Remus en se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui_-_même tout en remettant rapidement en place ses vêtements. C'est moi qui t'aie…

_-_ Putain, t'es qu'un môme ! s'exclama Léandre. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que… C'est pas ta faute, ajouta_-_t_-_il en se calmant un peu et en se détournant de lui. J'aurai dû me contrôler.

Remus ne répondit pas et l'homme lui indiqua de se rendre dans le salon alors qu'il amenait le café. Il s'installa dans le canapé et Léandre préféra s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, encore échauffé par leur étreinte dans la cuisine.

_-_ Il y a des jeux qui sont dangereux, dit_-_il enfin. Moi je me suis arrêté, d'autres… Tu n'es pas assez prudent, gamin.

_-_ Un gamin de dix_-_neuf ans, lui rappela Remus. Je te plais alors ?

_-_ Tu ne… commença à s'énerver l'homme.

_-_ Je veux juste savoir ça, le coupa doucement le garçon. Je veux juste savoir ce qui peut t'attirer chez moi. Au Paradis… Ils ne voient que mon corps et un visage maquillé, au ly… dans la vie courante je suis pratiquement invisible, mais toi… C'est juste mon corps, comme tous les clients de la boîte, ou c'est autre chose ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si ce n'était que mon corps, ajouta_-_t_-_il, je veux juste comprendre.

Léandre hésita un long moment avant de pousser un profond soupir.

_-_ Écoute, c'est certain que je n'ai jamais envisagé une quelconque relation durable avec toi. Non seulement tu es trop jeune, mais en plus tu n'es pas mon type.

_-_ Ce n'est que du désir ? Mais si je ne suis pas ton type…

_-_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton pouvoir, l'interrompit lentement l'homme sans parvenir à détacher son regard du visage du garçon. Sais_-_tu pourquoi tu parais plus âgé que tu ne l'es ? La première fois que je t'ai vu, quand tu es entré dans les vestiaires, tu étais assez inquiet, tu ressemblais à l'enfant que tu es, plus jeune même, mais tu as vite repris cet air qui te donne plus que ce que tu n'as. Tu as… un charisme étrange, gamin, une aura qui attire, qui donne envie de la posséder, de_ te_ posséder. Certains veulent s'approcher de toi pour s'en sentir renforcer, d'autres pour prendre un malin plaisir à te détruire, à faire voler cette aura en éclat. Tu portes en toi une force qui transparaît dans le moindre de tes gestes, dans ton regard et dans tes paroles, c'est pour ça que les gens te désirent. Je pense que dans la vie de tous les jours, tu te contentes de te laisser aller, de ne plus penser à rien, et tu redeviens alors le jeune homme que tu es, que tu devrais être, c'est pour ça qu'on ne te remarque pas. Tu es beau et tu as un corps qu'on devine magnifique, mais sans ce magnétisme que tu dégages, tu ressembles à beaucoup de types dehors, simplement beaux. Je ne suis pas mieux que les clients du Paradis, je ne désire que te posséder, me servir de toi pour me sentir moi aussi plus fort, parce que tu donnes cette impression d'un puissant chêne qui peut ployer sous le vent mais sera toujours là, indéracinable, et c'est parfois dur de résister à cette envie de te toucher, de…

Il cessa de parler et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

_-_ Pardon… Je suis vraiment un pervers, ajouta_-_t_-_il sur un ton de semi plaisanterie.

Remus ne répondit pas, intégrant ce que venait de lui dire Léandre, puis secoua la tête.

_-_ Je ne suis pas fort, soupira_-_t_-_il. Je craque… souvent… Il y a des fois où j'aimerai tout laisser tomber, juste laisser les autres s'occuper de tout à ma place mais… C'est Eline ma force. Sans elle… je ne suis rien. Je ne me battrais pas, je n'essaierai même pas de survivre.

_-_ C'est que tu ne sais pas, souffla Léandre. Tu ne réalises pas ce qu'est la force d'une personne. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin…

Le jeune Lupin réalisa soudain qu'il ne cessait de répéter cette dernière phrase à longueur de temps pour mettre une barrière entre eux deux, une protection qui lui rappelait qu'il ne devait pas le toucher. Il lut toutes ces hésitations et cette retenue chez lui lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant que Léandre ne les ferme et soupire, essayant de se calmer.

Remus se souvint les remarques déplacées au Paradis, la gêne qu'il en ressentait, les moqueries pour le faire réagir, les attouchements par trop insistants, et à côté de cela, tout ce qu'il ressentait en embrassant Léandre, le désir qui l'avait taraudé quelques instants plus tôt, dans la cuisine, malgré la peur qui l'avait envahi lorsque les caresses s'étaient faites plus poussées. Il faisait confiance à l'homme, il se sentait rassuré en sa présence et puis… autre chose, quelque chose qui montait en lui, qu'il voulait connaître.

_-_ Je pourrais… souffla_-_t_-_il, s'attirant l'attention et la perplexité de Léandre. Je pourrais te laisser me posséder.

La réaction de l'homme fut aussi brutale que dans la cuisine puisqu'il eut un mouvement de recul tel qu'il le fit tomber à terre alors qu'il s'avançait pour prendre sa tasse.

_-_ Je t'ai dit de faire attention à ce que tu disais ! rugit_-_il, choqué.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Remus. Tu me plais et je te connais bien. Qu'est_-_ce qui l'empêcherait ?

_-_ Tu n'es…

_-_ Qu'un gamin, je sais. Mais un gamin consentant. Et tu sembles savoir mieux que personne que je n'en suis pas réellement un. Il s'agit de toi et moi. Quel mal y aurait_-_il à ça ?

_-_ Ne me tente pas, dit Léandre d'un ton presque suppliant. Tu t'es rendu compte de ton homosexualité il y a peu, tu es vierge, il faudrait que ton premier soit un homme que tu aimes, pas un type comme moi qui ne cherche qu'à…

_-_ C'est vrai que je ne t'aime pas. Je le croyais mais en fait tu es surtout une… bouée de sauvetage. Moi aussi je ne cherche qu'à me servir de toi, mais je te fais confiance, je sais que tu seras doux, que tu sauras me faire aimer cela. Tu en as envie et je te l'offre, alors pourquoi refuser ?

_-_ Tu ne veux pas cela, remarqua Léandre en reprenant un peu contenance.

Remus sentit soudain une vague de colère l'envahir. Un refus ne lui paraissait pas acceptable, parce qu'une chose hurlait en lui et qu'il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_-_ Non, c'est vrai, je ne le veux pas ! s'écria_-_t_-_il en se levant avec rage. Je voudrais pouvoir faire en sorte que mon premier soit un type que j'aimerai et qui m'aimera, même si cela fait par trop romantique, j'aimerai que cette première fois soit belle et réfléchie, mais elle ne peut pas être ainsi !

Mensonges.

_-_ Si ça continue comme ça, si je n'arrive jamais à réagir aux réactions des clients du Paradis, ma première fois se fera sur la banquette des privilégiés, entre deux mecs qui ne verront que mon corps et leur propre plaisir !

Juste un but : obtenir ce qu'il faut.

_-_ Et tu crois que baiser te changera ? répliqua Léandre sur le même ton, utilisant volontairement ce terme pour lui faire réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Ça ne fait rien, tu m'entends ? Ça ne t'aidera pas !

_-_ Si ! J'aurai de quoi répliquer à leurs remarques concupiscentes, je ne me sentirai plus mal à l'aise à la moindre caresse si quelqu'un me touche entièrement, je n'aurai plus cette peur de l'inconnu !

Par tous les moyens.

_-_ C'est vrai que je ne le veux pas, mais qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire ?

Juste pour parvenir à son but.

_- _Tu me plais, j'ai ressenti du désir dans la cuisine, même si j'ai eu peur, j'avais quelque part envie de quelque chose en plus !

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues et il les essuya en se calmant, regardant Léandre avec un peu plus d'assurance.

_-_ Possède_-_moi… Montre_-_moi ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un dont les mains parcourent mon corps, de sentir quelqu'un… en moi… J'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de savoir, besoin de connaître… Je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir sans ça…

L'homme secouait la tête, agenouillé au sol, les dents serrées.

_-_ Ne me demande pas ça, lui dit_-_il. Je ne le ferai pas.

Le garçon avait les yeux baissés sur lui comme il était debout, mais au lieu de chercher comment continuer à le convaincre, il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur du salon et éteignit la lumière, plongeant la salle dans la pénombre. Il avança ensuite une main hésitante à son pull et le retira lentement. L'homme regarda la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière diffuse des néons de la ville en écarquillant les yeux.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ?

Sans répondre, Remus s'agenouilla à son tour pour se placer devant l'homme, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur et la honte revenant dans ses veines. Il attrapa la main de Léandre, qui était comme tétanisé, et la plaça sur son torse, lui faisant entamer des cercles sur son corps. La main prit le rythme et il la lâcha, laissant l'homme reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

Mû par un désir trop brûlant, Léandre reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus pour dévorer sa bouche avant de laisser sa langue glisser dans son cou. Il se tendit à nouveau quand la grande main frôla son entrejambe, mais il tenait fortement l'homme contre lui cette fois_-_ci.

_-_ Pourquoi tu me fais perdre le contrôle de la sorte ? haleta Léandre à son oreille tout en la mordillant. J'ai peur de devenir accroc à toi si je fais ça, continua_-_t_-_il sans cesser ses caresses. Arrête_-_moi… Dis_-_moi d'arrêter, s'il te plait.

Mais Remus, contrant la honte qui le submergeait, plaqua un peu plus son corps contre celui de l'homme, pressant son sexe contre sa main au travers du tissu. Il sentit que Léandre avait déjà commencé à réagir depuis un moment et quand il pensait à l'homme qui le touchait, il sentait le plaisir venir également à lui. Il essayait d'oublier sa peur pour se laisser mieux aller et permettre à son désir de s'accroître.

_-_ Montre_-_moi, souffla_-_t_-_il à l'oreille de Léandre en collant son corps au sien. Ne t'arrête jamais.

Le regard de l'homme rencontra encore une fois celui du garçon en une dernière supplique mais malgré la peur, il y trouva une assurance qui le fit se résigner et lâcher les dernières bribes de contrôle qu'il s'évertuait à conserver.

Il attrapa Remus dans ses bras et le souleva, continuant à l'embrasser alors qu'il le portait à travers l'appartement avant de le déposer sur un lit. Il se recula un instant.

_-_ Je te promets de faire attention à toi, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel il lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou.

_-_ Jonas, souffla_-_t_-_il. Mon vrai nom est Jonas.

_-_ R… Remus, répondit difficilement le garçon comme la langue de l'homme partait à la découverte de son corps.

Il laissa s'échapper plusieurs soupirs et gémissements, s'abandonnant aux caresses de l'homme, ne désirant plus que ressentir tout de ce qu'il lui faisait. Il se laissait faire, ne cherchant pas à anticiper de mouvements, même lorsque Jonas plaça ses propres mains sur son torse pour lui permettre de le caresser, il voulait simplement se laisser emporter par ce flot de sensations.

Toute la honte et les hésitations qu'il avait pu avoir s'étaient envolées en fumée face au flot hurlant qui se déplaçait de plus en plus vite dans son corps, mais pas encore assez pour qu'il en comprenne la signification. Il voulait plus… plus de sensations, plus de plaisir, pour enfin comprendre, pour enfin entendre ce cri qui venait du fond de son être.

Même la douleur qui l'assaillit lorsque l'homme entra en lui après l'avoir longuement préparé n'était rien face à cette recherche. Au contraire même, la douleur mêlée au plaisir semblait intensifier le hurlement qui parcourait ses veines et plus celui_-_ci accélérait, plus Remus désirait l'appréhender dans son entier, plus il en demandait.

Bientôt, tout son corps ne fut plus qu'électricité et là où ses sens auraient dû se déboussoler, ils se trouvèrent exacerbés, là où son esprit aurait dû s'envoler, il lui sembla plus que jamais ancré en lui, et lorsque la jouissance arriva enfin, jamais il n'avait eu autant conscience de la moindre parcelle de son corps, chacune de ses veines, chacun de ses organes, le moindre fragment de sa peau, il avait en tête une image plus nette que jamais de lui_-_même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit entier.

Sous le choc de cette découverte, Remus ne fit pas attention à Jonas qui se retirait et lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il se contenta de se presser contre le torse fort de l'homme et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pensa pas à Eline.

oOo

Remus papillonna des yeux et s'étira légèrement, grimaçant en ressentant une certaine douleur dans la partie inférieure de son corps. Il remarqua vite qu'il était blotti dans les bras de Jonas et redressa les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son amant, qui lui sourit doucement.

_-_ Bonjour, lui souffla_-_t_-_il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le garçon apprécia le baiser avant de répondre.

_-_ Bonjour. Il est tard ?

_-_ A peine sept heures du matin, nous avons le temps… Nous devons parler, Remus.

Grimaçant, le garçon se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de l'autre, se refusant à croiser de nouveau son regard.

_-_ Maintenant ?

_-_ Si on commence à repousser, on n'y viendra jamais, remarqua tranquillement Jonas en lui caressant le dos.

_-_ Et de quoi veux_-_tu parler ?

_-_ Le Paradis Rouge, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as voulu faire ça ?

Remus se tendit imperceptiblement sans répondre et Jonas poussa un profond soupir.

_-_ Je ne suis qu'un crétin, grogna_-_t_-_il. On aurait dû avoir cette conversation immédiatement au lieu que je te saute dessus comme le premier des affamés.

_-_ Non, le contredit Remus en passant ses bras autour du torse de l'homme et enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. J'en avais vraiment besoin, murmura_-_t_-_il, hésitant. Je me suis senti tellement… entier lorsque tu m'as… nous avons… Enfin, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi complet. Je suis toujours si dispersé entre le travail, Eline et tout le reste. C'était comme si… comme si je retrouvais une unité.

_-_ Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi, pas de quelqu'un qui te prend juste pour son plaisir, grogna Jonas presque avec colère.

Le garçon se redressa et poussa son compagnon sur le lit pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. La lumière du jour perçait entre les volets de la chambre, mais la pénombre restait assez conséquente pour que Jonas ne puisse voir ses cicatrices.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, tu as fait attention à moi cette nuit, remarqua_-_t_-_il. J'en ai besoin, ne me retire pas ça, souffla_-_t_-_il en allant embrasser son cou. Laisse_-_moi être égoïste… au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Tout en parlant, il faisait glisser sa langue sur la mâchoire de l'homme et celui_-_ci eut toutes les peines du monde à juste lever les mains pour l'arrêter.

_-_ Ce n'était qu'une fois Remus. Je ne veux pas que tu…

Mais l'autre le coupa en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, faisant onduler son bassin contre celui de l'homme.

_-_ Arrête ça, grogna l'homme en se tortillant pour se dégager.

Il était plus fort que le jeune homme mais sa position ne lui permettait pas de prendre le dessus de la situation.

_-_ Non, pas avant que tu m'aies promis de me faire sentir à nouveau entier. Je n'attends rien de plus Jonas, pas plus que toi, et le jour où tu rencontreras quelqu'un, je m'en irai, mais laisse_-_moi t'avoir jusque là. C'est si tu me laisses que je vais finir par faire une connerie.

Jonas parvint à lui agripper les bras et plongea son regard dans les siens.

_-_ J'ai dix ans de plus que toi, Remus, et tu as besoin…

_-_ De me retrouver, le coupa_-_t_-_il. Promets_-_moi, je t'en supplie.

La détresse qui se lisait dans les yeux du garçon jurait avec la détermination qui s'y mêlait. L'homme hésita, craintif de profiter d'une situation que le jeune homme regretterait, mais celui_-_ci avait cessé ses mouvements, comme pour lui laisser pleine conscience de son choix et il finit par l'attirer à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

_-_ C'est toi qui décides, souffla_-_t_-_il en dévorant sa peau. Quand tu voudras arrêter, n'aies pas peur de me le dire, d'accord ?

Remus gémit de plaisir sous les lèvres de l'homme.

_-_ Prend moi encore, lui susurra_-_t_-_il. Laisse moi être complet.

Sans se faire prier plus, Jonas reprit le dessus, mais cette fois sans aucune intention de quitter le lit.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Remus se retrouva dans la cuisine de Jonas en train de siroter un café, pensif. Il avait manqué ses premières heures de cours mais cela ne lui semblait pas vraiment important et Eline avait passé la nuit chez les Pleox, il n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Il savait que dès qu'il aurait franchi le seuil de l'appartement, toutes ses inquiétudes lui reviendraient, mais pour le moment, il se complaisait encore dans son égoïsme, sachant que d'ici peu, il culpabiliserait de cela.

C'était comme… une instance, un besoin qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Il savait que désormais, il aurait besoin de voir Jonas. Non… C'était faux, ce n'était pas de Jonas dont il avait besoin, malgré ce que cela pouvait impliquer, malgré tout le mal qu'on pouvait en penser, Remus réalisait bien que ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de sexe. C'était son remède, sa panacée et sa malédiction. Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu, autant que cela, lui faire retrouver son intégrité. Cela avait apaisé son esprit tourmenté, l'échéance jusqu'à la prochaine crise telle qu'il en avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avait reculé grâce à cela. Il aurait pu dire que c'était pour Eline, pour éviter de s'en prendre à elle dans un moment de folie, mais la vérité était toute autre et il le savait. Il le faisait pour lui, totalement et entièrement pour lui, pour retrouver ces sensations. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, toute sa vie tournait autour d'Eline, lui n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un être naît pour elle, sauf en ce moment, sauf lorsque Jonas le caressait et le prenait, il n'y avait alors plus que lui, sans utilité, sans raison d'être, mais pourtant bien présent.

Il se frotta le visage avec lassitude. La voie qu'il empruntait n'était pas la meilleure, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais tant que Jonas serait là, cela importait peu, et il n'avait plus qu'à espérer d'être totalement "guéri" avant que l'homme ne décide de mettre fin à leur relation.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que s'il se dépêchait, il pourrait arriver pour les derniers cours de la matinée au lycée et il se leva pour se rendre dans le salon. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement la scène qui s'offrit à lui. Jonas était agenouillé au sol, tenant un objet dans sa main, l'air quelque peu choqué. Remus remarqua qu'il tenait également sa veste, elle avait dû tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il l'avait posée et Jonas avait voulu…

_-_ Oh…

Jonas leva vers lui un regard entre incertitude et reproche alors que Remus réalisait que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était son portefeuille. Il avait certainement glissé de sa veste lorsque celle_-_ci était tombée et, en le ramassant, l'homme avait instinctivement regarder la carte bien en évidence sous sa pochette plastique, sa carte d'identité où était inscrite sa date de naissance.

_-_ Tu as… seize ans, souffla Jonas d'une voix blanche.

Remus se demanda à ce moment si le reproche dans ses yeux n'était pas tourné sur l'homme plutôt que sur lui_-_même. Il ne répondit pas devant une telle évidence.

_-_ Putain, c'est pas vrai…

L'homme laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains en se frottant les tempes.

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, remarqua finalement Remus.

_-_ Ce que ça change ? Mais est_-_ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es _vraiment_ un môme ! Ça change tout !

_-_ Je ne crois pas, commenta calmement l'adolescent en ramassant ses affaires. Ça ne change rien parce que ce que je t'ai dit n'a pas moins de valeur maintenant que cela n'en avait il y a quelques heures et tu le sais très bien. Je suis désolé Jonas, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi, mais en l'occurrence tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas le choix.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt puis de soupirer.

_-_ Mais dans quoi je t'ai embarqué ? lança_-_t_-_il en crispant la mâchoire.

_-_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça.

_-_ Remus… J'espère que tu te rends compte que ton attitude est inquiétante ?

Il était désormais clair que Jonas s'attribuait tous les reproches et qu'il se souciait vraiment de lui, mais même si c'était difficile à croire, Remus avait parfaitement conscience de ses actes.

_-_ Je le sais, et je suis justement en train d'essayer de changer ça. Je suis… vraiment désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi, grimaça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ La vie nous réserve des surprises mais je dois avouer que là, on y a été fort… Je me suis toujours fié à mon intuition et elle ne m'a jamais trompé jusqu'à présent, alors… nous verrons bien.

_-_ C'est… malsain, non ? remarqua Remus en détournant le regard.

Il ne cherchait pas à faire marche arrière, il voulait plutôt laisser la possibilité à Jonas de le faire et aussi lui montrer qu'il avait tous ses esprits.

_-_ Malsain… Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Nous sommes tous deux conscients d'où nous mettons les pieds et cette histoire ne concerne personne d'autre, n'est_-_ce pas ? Bon, ça sonne vraiment égoïste cette phrase, il faut l'avouer.

A ce moment, Remus se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était peut_-_être pas le seul des deux à chercher quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'il disait dans cette relation.

Jonas lui demanda de ne pas revenir ce soir_-_là, mais qu'il le laissait pour la suite décider des moments où il désirait qu'ils se rencontrent, se réservant évidemment le droit de refuser. En route pour le lycée, Remus se surprit à n'être aucunement confus vis_-_à_-_vis de cette situation, elle lui paraissait très paradoxalement normale, comme une continuité logique de son existence, et le futur de cette nouveauté dans sa vie ne lui faisait aucunement peur.

_A suivre…_

**Chapitre 10** : PDV Sirius : C'est le grand soir d'Halloween et de la fête foraine ! Oh ! Et le retour de Lily aussi ! (mais si, vous êtes contents, lol) _En espérant que je mette moins de temps que pour celui-ci…_

_**NdA **: Je ne doute pas que beaucoup d'entre vous soient sceptiques face aux réactions de tous les protagonistes apparaissant dans l'histoire, aussi bien en ce qui concerne Remus et Jonas (Léandre) que Severus au début du chapitre. Comme je le disais, rien n'arrive au hasard et, même si c'est l'impression que peut donner ce chapitre, je n'estime pas avoir sorti les persos de leur caractère en considération de toute la "logique" qu'il y a derrière, dont on voit une grande partie dans ce chapitre et qui sera mieux expliquée par la suite, au fil de l'histoire. Je tenais à faire cette précision parce que je me rends bien compte à quel point ce chapitre change des autres rapport aux persos mais, s'il vous plait, attendez d'avoir lu la suite des événements avant de me lancer des pierres ! (Je ne prétends pas que je n'en mérite pas, lol, mais j'ose espérer parvenir où je souhaite parvenir :-) )_


	10. Fête foraine

_**Aux lecteurs de IL Y A UN DEBUT A TOUT : Pas de panique, on se calme ! Le chapitre suivant arrivera au pire fin mai (et préférentiellement plus tôt évidemment). NEVER GIVE UP ! (c'est mon credo !)**_

_Eno est arrivé-é-ée ! Sans s'presser-é-é ! La p'tite Eno, la belle Eno ! Avec sa plume et son bel ordi ! Avec son texte et son grand pardon !_ (chanson non contractuelle pour le "belle" lol)

Sans s'presser, c'est le cas de le dire, hein ? :-S Mais bon, preuve en est que je n'ai pas abandonné : le chapitre ci-dessous ! Et non ! vous ne rêvez pas, il est bel et bien là ! En espérant (encore et toujours) que je prendrai moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre :-)

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère ! après tout le tps que je vous ai fait attendre !)

**oOo**

**Chapitre 10 : Fête foraine**

Quel jour plus merveilleux que le mardi ? Encore mieux, quel jour plus sublime qu'un mardi ensoleillé, chaleureux et…

- Tu me donnes froid à rester comme ça, Sirius ! grommela James en resserrant sa veste sur lui alors que son ami se baladait en T-shirt.

- Mon ami, tu es bien trop frileux ! rétorqua le garçon avec un sourire radieux.

Remus ne fit aucun commentaire mais Sirius aurait juré l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire. Peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à son optimisme débordant du jour mais il s'en fichait complètement. Car oui, aujourd'hui, mardi, dernier jour d'octobre, Sirius Black était en train de vivre l'une de ses meilleures journées. Remus avait arrêté de l'éviter depuis une semaine, il était beaucoup plus avenant qu'avant et, ce soir, ils iraient ensemble à la fête foraine. Bon, il y aurait aussi tous les autres et la sœur de Remus, mais Sirius savait qu'il aurait tout le soutien de ses amis pour parvenir à se retrouver seul avec Remus un moment. La vie était tout simplement merv…

- REMUS !

Le visage de Sirius fut agité d'un tic lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille auburn se jeter au cou de _son_ Remus le plus naturellement du monde et déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

C'était lui ou cette fille avait vraiment une voix stridente des plus désagréables ? Il avait une très bonne ouïe, donc elle ne pouvait qu'avoir une voix déplaisante, et puis ses yeux étaient trop verts, c'était presque écœurant à voir. Remus serait-il fâché s'il la faisait tomber dans une des flaques de boue que la pluie de cette nuit avait laissé ? Après tout, il paraissait que les bains de boue étaient bons pour la peau, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien…

Alors que Sirius énumérait mentalement les innombrables imperfections de Lily, James interrompit la conversation qu'elle avait avec Remus dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, ne partageant pas le moins du monde les idées de son ami sur la jeune fille.

- Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Je m'appelle James !

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois, je ne me suis pas montrée très polie. Je m'appelle…

- Lily Evans, je me souviens ! la coupa James, l'air très fier de lui. Alors comme ça tu es une ancienne amie de Remus ? Le monde est petit quand même !

Sirius hésita entre le désir de donner une gifle à son ami pour mettre sur le tapis les relations entre ces deux-là et l'affliction de le voir sortir de telles banalités. Ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'il allait intéresser la jeune fille et ceci n'était vraiment pas à l'avantage de Sirius. D'un autre côté, son attention dirigée vers James, Lily se tenait moins proche de Remus que tout à l'heure. Un mal pour un bien.

- Si petit pour tant de chemins… remarqua Lily avec un sourire un peu triste qui intrigua un instant Sirius – il n'allait sûrement pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Et puis nous étions certainement plus que des amis, nous étions…

- Vraiment très proches ! la coupa un peu trop brusquement Remus. Nous nous connaissons depuis le CP, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Le regard qu'il lança à Lily n'échappa pas à Sirius, il ne voulait de toute évidence pas qu'elle expose leur ancienne relation. Alors ils étaient vraiment sortis ensemble… Mais pourquoi Remus ne voulait-il pas qu'ils le sachent ? Soit il était honteux de cette ancienne relation – après tout Lily était une fille de la pire espèce et Sirius pouvait l'assurer bien que ne l'ayant vu que quelques minutes – soit… il était encore amoureux d'elle. Une colère sourde envahit Sirius, la flaque de boue lui apparaissant soudain comme un traitement bien trop doux pour cette fille.

- Pas vrai Sirius ? demanda James.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais à Lily qu'on allait lui montrer ce qu'on savait faire en roller, t'es OK ?

Le regard suppliant du jeune Potter ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions d'impressionner la jeune fille. Par ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle participait au concours ? James pourrait l'intéresser, elle ne pourrait pas parler à Remus et elle serait ridiculisée devant leurs prouesses alors que lui-même épaterait Remus de son talent. Devant tant de bénéfices, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Il allait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui, à cette prétentieuse !

- Mais sans problème James, on y va maintenant ! Viens Remus, en plus tu ne nous as pas encore vu pratiquer, ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant par le bras, laissant à James le soin de s'occuper de Lily.

Il fut assez frustré de voir la jeune fille trop insistante auprès de Remus pour que James parvienne à la retenir sur le chemin qui les mena au Terrain, mais contrairement à son arrivée où Sirius avait été accaparé par ses envies de meurtre dues à ce qu'elle lui avait gâché de sa présence une si magnifique journée, il fit tout pour que l'attention de Remus soit focalisée sur lui.

En plein après-midi, un mardi, le skate-park était plutôt vide comme les pratiquants se trouvaient en cours ou à leur travail. Un peu de public aurait pourtant été bienvenu de l'avis de Sirius, histoire de bien montrer qu'ils étaient des stars locales.

- On va commencer tranquillement, annonça Sirius en se tournant vers Lily. Tu nous montreras ensuite ce que tu sais faire.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air assez perplexe en notant le ton sarcastique sur lequel il lui avait parlé et hocha la tête pour approuver.

- Tu veux vraiment y aller mollo ? demanda James avec dépit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la rampe.

- Bien sûr que non, après tout nous avons tous les deux des gens à impressionner pas vrai ?

- Ah ! Tu me rassures ! s'exclama James. On se le fait en parallèle ?

- Aucun souci pour moi.

Ils se placèrent côte à côte au même sommet et s'élancèrent pour commencer à prendre leur élan. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se regarder pour entamer des séries de figures qu'ils exécutaient de manière parfaitement synchrones, habitués depuis longtemps maintenant à la manière de faire de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès des deux autres, James nota vite le regard un peu blasé de sa dulcinée alors que Remus semblait assez impressionné de leur performance.

- Vous vous débrouillez vraiment bien, remarqua-t-il.

- Hé oui ! C'est ça d'être chal… commença à se pavaner Sirius avant d'être coupé par Lily.

- Heureusement que vous vous êtes retenus, lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Parce que c'est plutôt de bas niveau pour des challengers.

- Et si tu nous montrais ce que tu sais faire ? suggéra Sirius avec acidité.

Elle eut une exclamation moqueuse et se dirigea vers la rampe, faisant fulminer le garçon.

- Non mais quelle prétentieuse celle-la !

- Bien sûr que non, c'est toi qui l'a défiée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius et James regardèrent Remus avec étonnement.

- Et tu ne l'as pas fait de manière très fair-play, ajouta-t-il. Tu as l'air de ne pas l'apprécier, je me trompe ?

- C'est juste que je la trouve trop sûre d'elle, grogna Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils en observant Remus, qui semblait s'intéresser grandement à la future performance de Lily. Il était évident pour lui que Sirius avait lancé un défi à Lily, mais il ne voyait pas comment Remus, qui disait n'avoir jamais eu affaire à cette partie de l'univers du roller, pouvait l'avoir compris sans supposer à tort que lui-même avait voulu faire de même. Il oublia néanmoins ses questions dès qu'il entendit la jeune fille se lancer, curieux de connaître son niveau.

Dire qu'il fut soufflé aurait été un bel euphémisme tellement les acrobaties de Lily étaient fluides et parfaitement exécutées. Il eut même l'impression à un moment donné qu'elle glissait sur l'air, possédant tout à la fois la grâce des patineuses et la force d'un excellent sportif. Son regard pétillait lorsqu'elle les rejoignit et Sirius paraissait des plus désappointés.

- Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, lança-t-il en toute mauvaise foi.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, sourit-elle avec amusement.

- C'était merveilleux ! s'exclama soudain James en bondissant devant elle. Tu as une de ces classes, j'en reviens pas ! Tu es extraordinaire !

- Euh… C'est gentil, le remercia-t-elle, un peu déstabilisée par l'enthousiasme du garçon.

- Tiens, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'apprenais quelques figures ? proposa Sirius dans l'idée de prendre un point d'avance sur Lily en sa présence. Je suis sûr que tu y arriverais assez facilement, tu sais déjà bien…

- Non, merci de demander mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre d'acrobaties, je préfère rester sur la terre ferme, déclara-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Il n'y a aucun risque tu sais ? Je m'assurerais que tout ira bien !

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, dit-il. Mais… je pourrais venir vous voir vous entraîner quelques fois… si ça ne vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

- Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire ! s'écria Sirius, heureux de cette décision.

Il adressa un regard de triomphe à James et nota que celui-ci observait Remus avec une certaine perplexité dans les yeux, regard que possédait également Lily d'ailleurs.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi pour la compétition ? interrogea Lily, ne lui permettant pas de se questionner plus avant sur leur attitude.

- Si tu crois qu'on va te…

- On va te montrer tout de suite ! lança James en entraînant Sirius vers la rampe.

- Hé ! Tu veux vraiment lui montrer ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas au point.

- Faisons ce qu'on peut et tout ira bien. Et puis c'est avec ça que j'ai le plus de chances de l'impressionner, non ? sourit-il grandement.

Sirius poussa un soupir fataliste et alla se mettre en place. Comme toujours, ils exécutèrent les premiers mouvements à la perfection, mais la fin de leur présentation ne fit pas exception aux fois précédentes et ils durent modifier la figure initiale pour ne pas se rentrer dedans pendant son exécution.

- Oui, bon, on n'est pas encore très au point, remarqua James, un peu gêné, quand il revint devant Lily. Mais le reste était… euh… ça ne va pas ?

Sirius regarda également Lily et Remus avec étonnement en se demandant ce qui leur arrivait. Remus semblait plus ou moins choqué de quelque chose alors que Lily, sourcils haussés, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en regardant les deux garçons.

- Vous… commença-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- Tu connais la figure du champion apparemment, nota Sirius.

Lily le regarda, puis James, jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui avait toujours l'air aussi stupéfait et, n'y tenant plus, éclata franchement de rire.

- Alors là, ça c'est la meilleure, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Et on peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'énerva Sirius, vexé.

- Rien, vraiment rien, répondit-elle, toujours rigolant. Bon, je vais y aller maintenant. A ce soir. Et désolée Remus.

Elle s'éclipsa en vitesse, toujours riante, sous l'incompréhension des deux challengers.

- Non mais c'est quoi son pro… A ce soir ? Comment ça "à ce soir" ? réalisa soudain Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

- Je lui ai dit que nous nous rendions à la fête foraine. Elle va venir aussi. Ça pose un souci ?

- Pas le moindre ! intervint rapidement James. Plus on est de fous ! Mais au sujet de la figure que…

- Il faut que j'aille chercher ma sœur. On se retrouve ce soir.

- Hein ? euh… oui, mais…

- Alors à tout à l'heure !

Et il partit aussi rapidement que son amie, laissant les deux garçons plus désorientés que jamais.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas tout suivi, remarqua James.

- Moi si ! Cette idiote s'est incrustée dans notre soirée ! Non mais elle se croit où ? s'énerva Sirius.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant seulement pour vous deux, pas vrai ? se moqua James.

- C'est pas une raison. Avec elle dans les parages, je vais avoir plus de mal à me l'accaparer.

- Je te fais confiance pour t'en dépêtrer. Dis donc Sirius, tu trouves pas que Remus semble apprécier la rampe plus que ce qu'il dit ?

- Question stupide, c'est une évidence, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait demandé à nous voir nous entraîner sans ça, lui qui n'a jamais le temps pour rien. Et puis… quand Lily a fait ses figures, la manière dont il suivait ses mouvements, c'était comme s'il était habitué à observer ce genre de choses.

- Peut-être qu'il aimerait pratiquer mais qu'il n'a pas le temps, suggéra James.

- Peut-être… mais je le saurai un jour ou l'autre ! On pratique encore ?

- Ça t'a énervé ce que Lily nous a dit, pas vrai ? s'amusa son ami.

Sirius ne répondit que par un regard noir et ils restèrent sur le Terrain encore deux heures avant de se séparer pour aller se préparer pour la soirée.

oOo

Alors que Sirius se regardait pour une énième fois dans le miroir pour s'assurer que son costume était bien mis, son frère frappa à la porte ouverte.

- Tu sors ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai juste été pris d'une envie irrésistible de me déguiser en punk, répondit Sirius d'un ton faussement neutre tout en vérifiant que le gel tenait bien ses pics en place.

- Pas la peine de me répondre comme ça, soupira Regulus. Je peux t'emprunter des cd ? je vais chez un copain ce soir.

- Les prendre, c'est pas un souci, tu sais juste que ça se passera mal si tu me les ramènes en mauvais état, pas vrai ?

- Ça va, on n'est pas des sauvages, grommela le garçon en allant choisir différents cd.

Sirius arrêta de s'admirer dans le miroir pour observer son frère.

- Le paternel t'a parlé des Parkinson ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Regulus le regarda avec étonnement.

- Parkinson ? Le patron anglais dont il arrête pas de parler aux repas ?

- Je te demande s'il t'en a parlé à toi personnellement, pas si tu as déjà entendu ce nom.

- Non, pourquoi il l'aurait fait ?

- Pour rien, laisse tomber. Dépêche toi de prendre tes cd et fiche moi le camp.

Il détourna son attention de lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Regulus.

- Tu as changé dernièrement, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas… Tu as changé, c'est tout. Tu parles plus avec moi, tu es moins agressif qu'avant avec nous et…

- Avec vous ? Attends, tu inclus le vieux dedans ?

- L'appelle pas comme ça, soupira Regulus.

Sirius fronça fortement les sourcils puis eut un ricanement moqueur.

- Je me suis relâché on dirait. Merci de m'en avoir parlé le nabot, je ferai désormais attention à ne plus me laisser aller.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Allez, va à ta soirée et évite de faire une syncope à chaque fois que tu croiseras un squelette.

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit et la porte se referma. Sirius lâcha également un soupir, mais plus désabusé qu'autre chose. Parfois il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas simplement raconter toute l'histoire à Regulus, qui avait de toute évidence tout oublié, afin qu'il se rende compte à quel point son attitude envers leur soi-disant père était légitime. Cependant, il devait reconnaître avoir été pour le moins frustré et indigné que son frère accorde plus de crédit à son géniteur qu'à lui sans connaître les détails de leur contentieux. Pour cette raison principalement il se retenait de dire la vérité à son cadet, bien trop fier pour ne pas lui en vouloir plus que de raison.

Il observa à nouveau son reflet avec un grognement mécontent, pas vraiment satisfait de sa tenue. Cela lui allait bien et le mettait sans conteste à son avantage, mais avec ce que Remus lui avait dit au sujet des déguisements… Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir partir et après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements pour en sortir d'autres de ses placards.

A six heures pile, Sirius et James, dont le père les avait amené, retrouvèrent leurs trois amis à la fête foraine. James portait un déguisement de pirate, Olivier, en fan de la guerre des étoiles, avait opté pour un costume de jedi, Mélodie était en samouraï, Stéphane en uniforme d'aviateur et Sirius…

- Ah ouais ! Super le costume ! Là j'approuve to-ta-le-ment ! ricana Olivier après un instant de stupeur.

- C'est tellement… toi ! ajouta Mélodie avec un sourire moqueur.

- Idée grandiose, approuva Stéphane avec un sérieux ostensiblement feint. Tu peux être certain que personne n'aura choisi _ce_ déguisement. Plus unique, c'est pas possible ! Quelle originalité mon ami !

- Mais jamais personne ne me surpassera sur cela, assura Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- Cela étant dit, bien que j'approuve pleinement ton initiative, je dois avouer que ce _sacrifice_ me surprend de ta part, se moqua James.

- Toi, le pirate de pacotille, si tu espères impre…

- Coucou Sirius !

Le garçon se retourna immédiatement avec un immense sourire pour accueillir Eline, qui venait de le saluer, et son frère. Remus était vêtu normalement. Il avait prévenu James et Sirius qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se déguiser et qu'il profiterait du service de location de costumes du parc pour sa sœur, aussi personne ne lui fit de remarque quant à sa tenue. Sirius nota le regard un peu surpris du garçon quant à ses propres habits, bien qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire, et décida de l'interpréter dans le bon sens. Après tout, cette soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse et…

- Salut tout le monde !

Le monde de douceur et de joie dans lequel Sirius était en train de plonger s'effaça brutalement face à la terrible réalité. Il en était presque venu à l'oublier celle-la !

- Bonsoir Lily ! la salua joyeusement James. Mais… tu n'as pas de costume ?

Son ami paraissait désappointé et Sirius ne douta pas que dans les pensées fantasmées de James, il avait espéré voir arriver sa (future) promise en danseuse du ventre ou autre dans le même ton.

- A vrai dire je me doutais que Remus ne se déguiserait pas, alors j'ai décidé de faire de même.

Il rêvait ou elle venait de lui adresser un sourire narquois ? Les autres ne firent aucune remarque lorsque les présentations furent faites, il supposa donc l'avoir imaginé du fait de l'antipathie qu'elle lui inspirait.

Après être passé au stand de déguisement qui vit ressortir Eline habillée en lutin avec un papillon dessiné sur sa joue droite, le groupe commença à faire le tour de la fête foraine. Les illusions de Sirius sur cette soirée volèrent d'ailleurs en éclats très rapidement. Il ne doutait plus, désormais, de ce sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé au début. Lily ne quittait pas Remus d'une semelle. Elle lui prenait le bras, riait avec lui, pressait sa main par moments, en bref, elle lui montrait qu'elle était plus proche de lui qu'il ne le serait jamais. Car s'il était une certitude que Sirius avait acquise dès la première demi heure, c'était que la fille lui signifiait clairement sa relation avec Remus, en considération des nombreux regards victorieux qu'elle lui lançait.

L'attitude de la jeune fille énervait vraiment Sirius, qui faisait de son mieux pour que Remus lui accorde plus d'attention, mais le plus douloureux était sans aucun doute l'attitude de Remus lui-même. Évidemment, celui-ci ne cherchait nullement à le blesser ou autre puisqu'il ignorait les intentions de Sirius à son égard, mais le voir rire et être aussi proche de Lily rendait le garçon très mal. Cela était accentué par le fait que Remus était un solitaire au lycée et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi proche de qui que ce soit.

Dans son malheur, Sirius fut néanmoins heureux de constater qu'Eline n'appréciait guère Lily. Avec beaucoup plus de succès que lui, il fallait l'avouer, elle détournait autant que possible l'attention de son frère de la jeune fille et lui démontrait une sérieuse aversion.

- Je ne sais pas pour lequel de vous deux j'ai le plus de peine. Pour James qui n'arrive même pas à ce qu'elle le regarde plus d'une minute ou pour toi qui n'a pas de moyens de combattre une si grande complicité.

Sirius adressa un regard noir à Mélodie, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à subir la pitié de qui que ce soit.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta son amie pas le moins du monde atteinte par son regard, et puisque tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué vu comme tu sembles utiliser toutes tes pensées dans le but de la maudire, Remus ne semble pas vraiment intéressé par elle dans ce sens-là.

- C'est sympa de vouloir me réconforter mais il m'a dit lui-même ce qu'il en était et je trouve plutôt que son attitude le confirme.

- Il t'a dit qu'il sortait avec elle ? s'étonna Mélodie.

- Pas proprement dit.

- Je vois, tu t'es fait ton cinéma, sourit-elle, semblant soulagée.

- Hey ! Ne va pas croire que…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le coupa-t-elle, elle commence vraiment à m'énerver moi aussi. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit attirée par lui mais vu sa façon d'agir, elle a compris ce qu'il en était pour toi et te nargue. Je ne supporte vraiment pas ce genre d'attitude. Je croyais que c'était une fille bien, à première vue, mais je me trompais.

Sirius nota que Mélodie était vraiment en colère et eut un sourire. C'était toujours réconfortant de voir ses amis si concernés par lui, même s'il n'était pas en reste à ce sujet. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais remarqua alors que non seulement Mélodie avait disparu mais Lily également.

- Où sont passées les filles ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de James et Remus, qui discutaient tout en regardant Eline leur faire des signes de son attraction.

- Aucune idée ! Mélodie est venue chercher Lily et elle a dit qu'elles revenaient dans quelques minutes.

- Une discussion de filles, mieux vaut ne pas s'en mêler, dit Stéphane en connaisseur.

- Mais tu sais Remus, ne le prend pas mal surtout, c'est assez étrange de te voir avec elle, dit James. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui se dit si légèrement, le réprimanda Olivier.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, j'aime bien la franchise de James et Sirius, assura Remus. Lily… est quelqu'un de très particulier pour moi. L'importance qu'elle a pour moi est presque aussi grande que celle de ma sœur.

Si un sursaut de joie avait secoué son cœur au début de ses paroles, Sirius fut dépité par la dernière phrase de Remus. Il détestait être pessimiste ou fataliste mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rivaliser avec elle…

- C'est quoi cet air désappointé ? demanda Olivier, qui s'était rapproché de lui, de sorte que les autres n'entendent pas. Qu'arrive-t-il à l'intrépide et téméraire Sirius Black ?

Sirius regarda le visage souriant de son ami en clignant des yeux puis fronça les sourcils et se donna une claque sur le front.

- Un peu fatigué, ça va mieux, assura-t-il en faisant une accolade à son ami.

- Tu as une nouvelle crise ? se moqua James qui s'était retourné en entendant le claquement.

- C'est passé, c'est passé ! assura Sirius en souriant à Remus qui le regardait avec étonnement. Que diriez-vous du grand huit au prochain coup ?

- Si Lily et Mélodie ne tardent pas trop, approuva Remus.

Une autre source de contrariété que celle-ci. Remus ne laissait Eline qu'à la garde de Lily quand il montait dans un manège. Sans doute gardait-il en mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé quand Sirius était venu chez lui – bien que le garçon ne comprenne toujours pas en quoi il avait fait une erreur ce jour-là.

Les filles les retrouvèrent alors qu'ils prenaient les tickets pour l'attraction et, à la surprise de la majorité du groupe, elles semblaient s'entendre beaucoup mieux, riant franchement à elles seules savaient quoi. Sirius tenta bien d'attirer l'attention de Mélodie mais il ne se reçut qu'un sourire énigmatique – et Stéphane ne parut pas avoir plus d'explications puisque sa copine se contenta de l'embrasser furtivement en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

L'heure qui suivit n'apporta pourtant pas de grandes modifications dans le schéma du groupe, Lily continuant à faire tourner Sirius en bourrique sans que Remus ne le réalise. Ce qui avait changé, c'était que Mélodie semblait maintenant s'en amuser – infâme félonne ! Et Eline était moins virulentes dans ses "attaques". Sirius avait noté que la fillette était passée de l'hostilité à une sorte de méfiance. Elle observait de plus en plus Lily, comme essayant de la percer à jour.

Sirius désespérait que la soirée demeurât un échec comme le temps passait lorsque Mélodie eut la brillante idée de proposer de se rendre à la maison hantée.

- J'adore cette attraction ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily, l'air enchantée. Ils ont toujours des décors exceptionnels dans cette fête foraine.

- Ils ont dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour Halloween en plus, nota Olivier qui regardait James avec amusement.

Le garçon avait en effet semblé vouloir dire quelque chose après la proposition de Mélodie mais s'était tu aux paroles de Lily. James avait une sainte horreur des maisons hantées. Ou plutôt, de celle de ce parc d'attraction qui, comme l'avait souligné la jeune fille, était l'une de celles à vraiment bien porter son nom. C'était une des curiosités de James que cette phobie qu'il avait, par exemple, des araignées dans ce contexte alors qu'il pouvait aisément en prendre une dans la main en temps normal. Évidemment, maintenant que l'élue de son cœur avait annoncé sa passion pour ce manège, il ne pouvait plus rien dire, et Stéphane, Mélodie et Olivier l'adoraient également. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius comme il était certain de ce qui allait suivre.

- Nous vous attendrons dehors avec Eline, déclara Remus, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius.

- Elle peut venir, non ? Ce n'est pas si effrayant, remarqua Lily, que Sirius eut envie d'étriper comme jamais.

- Nous l'avions fait l'an dernier, elle avait vraiment eu peur, alors je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas y aller.

- Ah non alors ! J'aime pas ce manège ! confirma Eline, qui s'était accrochée au pantalon de son frère en lançant un regard noir vers l'attraction.

- Ça ne me tente pas, moi non plus, annonça Sirius avant que qui que ce soit puisse prendre la parole. On pourrait aller à une des attractions pour les enfants en attendant.

Le garçon était prêt à affronter Lily. Elle allait sans aucun doute dire que finalement elle n'avait pas très envie de se rendre dans la maison hantée et…

- C'est une bonne idée ! Comme ça vous n'aurez pas juste à nous attendre, déclara Lily.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors ! les salua Mélodie.

Sirius les regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment comprendre. Et sa bataille d'où il devait sortir victorieux avec les honneurs alors ?

- Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda Remus. Ça ne doit pas être très amusant pour toi de ne pas pouvoir…

- Pas de soucis ! Et puis quoi de mieux que de voir ce lutin s'amuser, pas vrai petit diable ? sourit-il à Eline.

- Moi j'aime bien quand on est tous les trois ! déclara la fillette avec un immense sourire qui fut communicatif à son grand frère.

- Eh bien allons-y alors. Et tu pourras faire autant de tours que tu veux, assura Remus.

- Youpi ! Alors on va au petit train !

Ils se rendirent à l'attraction en écoutant Eline babiller au sujet de combien le petit train était amusant et beau puis la laissèrent monter en lui faisant signe de derrière les barrières de sécurité.

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cette soirée, déclara Remus en regardant le train disparaître dans un petit tunnel. Eline n'aurait jamais pu autant s'amuser sans ces tickets.

- Oh ce n'est rien ! Je t'ai déjà dit que nous avions un billet en trop.

- C'est pour ça que tu as toujours payé derrière ?

Sirius le regarda avec étonnement, il pensait pourtant avoir été discret.

- Je sais que cela aurait été plus sympathique de ne pas le dire mais comme je tiens à te remercier correctement, je n'avais pas le choix. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je t'oblige à me faire rembourser, tu ferais mieux d'accepter ce merci.

Remus avait un sourire amusé et Sirius se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'il était plus détendu qu'avant – et ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ses retrouvailles avec Lily.

- Tu deviens tyrannique, grommela Sirius pour la forme. Très bien, j'accepte.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça… C'est pour moi que tu n'as pas mis de déguisement, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius grimaça. Il n'avait pas été peu fier de venir ainsi pour lui – surtout qu'il adorait se déguiser – mais sur ce plan là, Lily l'avait battu à plate couture vu qu'il ne lui avait pas dit mais qu'elle avait _deviné_ qu'il viendrait ainsi.

- Lily a fait de même, dit-il, bon joueur.

- Mais Lily n'a pas ton caractère. Pour elle, ce n'est pas très important de venir ainsi, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que tu aurais vraiment aimé venir déguisé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait mais… et bien je ne sais pas si c'est la formule qui convient mais ça me fait plaisir.

S'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de bon sens, Sirius aurait serré Remus dans ses bras et aurait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes sans autre forme de procès. Que cela convienne ou pas dans la circonstance, Remus avait bel et bien dit que son attitude lui faisait plaisir. Son cas n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça finalement. Il pouvait peut-être essayer…

- Dis-moi Remus, est-ce que ça t'a dérangé d'apprendre que j'étais homo ? Ce n'est pas grave si c'est le cas ! ajouta-t-il rapidement comme Remus le regardait. C'est juste pour savoir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui s'en soucie.

- Ce n'est pas faux mais… toi non plus en fait, expliqua Sirius. Pourtant ta réaction quand tu l'as su, ça avait l'air de te déranger.

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé que vous ayez pu penser cela, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi ou Olivier, c'était autre chose. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange ou que je l'accepte, c'est juste que ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. Tu sais… à un moment j'ai cru que ce genre de choses était important, mais je me trompais. J'ai eu une discussion à ce sujet avec quelqu'un et son point de vue sur la question était très intéressant mais j'ai réalisé que ça ne rimait à rien.

Son regard était parti dans le vague. Son esprit semblait ailleurs mais Sirius nota que malgré tout, il arrivait encore à saluer sa sœur.

- Au final, t'es ok avec ça ou pas ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- C'est justement ça qui me dépasse, sourit doucement Remus. Être d'accord avec le fait qu'un homme aime un homme, une femme aime une femme ? C'est comme demander à quelqu'un s'il est d'accord avec le fait que les étoiles brillent, tu ne crois pas ? Si on n'aime pas leur lumière, on ferme les yeux ou on attend que des nuages passent, mais elles brilleront toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ridicule de réfléchir là-dessus, de polémiquer sur des droits ou que sais-je. T'imagines le ridicule ? « Aujourd'hui, session exceptionnelle au gouvernement, va-t-on encore autoriser longtemps les étoiles à briller ? Le débat est ouvert ! », c'est risible… C'est juste ainsi, des gens s'aiment, la pluie tombe, le soleil se lève et se couche… C'est pas comme si on pouvait y changer quelque chose ou que ça faisait du mal à qui que ce soit. Pour être franc, ça ne fait que très peu de temps que j'ai commencé à regarder le monde qui m'entoure et celui-ci me fatigue à réfléchir autant sur des choses qui rendent les gens heureux sans…

Remus s'interrompit soudain et regarda Sirius avec une certaine gêne.

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça. Je suis vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps.

- Y'a pas de mal, assura Sirius, j'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses.

C'était vrai, mais cela n'avançait pas beaucoup le garçon. Certes, il était maintenant certain que Remus se fichait pas mal de son homosexualité, le problème maintenant, c'était qu'il s'en fichait peut-être _trop_.

- C'est fini !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en remarquant qu'Eline se tenait à leurs côtés. La petite semblait contrariée de cela et Remus avait une expression légèrement choquée sur le visage – Sirius ne douta pas qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir lâché sa sœur des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

- Et si on allait au grand carrousel à l'entrée du parc ? suggéra Remus, voulant sûrement se faire pardonner cet écart.

- Oh oui ! Tu montes avec moi sur le grand cheval noir, d'accord ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée en discutant, Sirius remarquant qu'Eline semblait moins enthousiaste à parler avec lui qu'au début. Deux choses frappèrent le garçon à ce moment là. D'abord – et il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt vu son attitude avec Lily – la possessivité exagérée qu'Eline avait à l'égard de son frère, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle lui en faisait soudain subir les frais alors que tout s'était bien passé jusque là, ensuite l'intérêt qu'il pouvait porter à la gamine. Non pas que Sirius ne soit pas observateur, mais noter ainsi les changements d'attitude d'une personne, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Il comprit alors avec un certain étonnement que le comportement de Remus à l'égard de sa sœur déteignait sur lui à moindre mesure.

Sirius préféra laisser Remus et Eline seuls sur le manège, les attendant à côté, perdu dans sa contemplation du garçon. Le carrousel venait à peine de démarrer lorsqu'il repéra Stéphane revenant d'un stand de boisson avec un jus de fruit en main. Il lui fit signe pour qu'il le rejoigne.

- Vous avez fini avec la maison hantée ? Où sont les autres ?

- Mélodie et Olivier sont partis faire un tour dans une attraction à sensation comme les tarés qu'ils sont et James et Lily ont repiqué pour un tour de maison hantée. James était vert…

- Quelque chose l'a mis en colère ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Non, il était littéralement vert ! Quelqu'un dans la maison hantée lui a balancé une araignée en pleine tête, tu sais combien il les affectionne dans cet endroit, ironisa-t-il. Lily lui a dit qu'elle pouvait très bien y aller seule mais il a prétendu avoir fait semblant d'avoir peur. Ce que l'amour peut faire faire quand même !

- Ça…

Sirius reporta son attention sur le manège en soupirant.

- Je crois que James a gagné un point en faisant ça, Lily avait l'air de trouver sa fausse assurance attendrissante. Et toi, où ça en est ? demanda Stéphane, lui trouvant un air étrange.

- J'ai mis les choses au clair pour mes penchants, l'homosexualité ne le dérange pas, c'est certain. Mais… C'est assez bizarre en fait. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour le séduire mais je n'y arrive pas. Bien sûr, y'a eu l'autre gre… enfin Lily qui m'a énervé, se reprit-il en voyant le sourire amusé de son ami, mais y'a pas que ça. J'ai juste envie d'être avec lui…

Alors qu'il parlait, Sirius prenait conscience de cela pour la première fois de la soirée, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'alors.

- C'est tellement rare qu'on puisse être ensemble, je devrais profiter de l'occasion, non ? Remarque, c'est pas comme si ça aurait eu beaucoup d'effet, grimaça-t-il.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Andromeda a dit que c'était bon si tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais intéressé par lui.

- Ah oui ? Tu m'en fais profiter ? plaisanta Sirius.

- Je peux être franc avec toi Sirius ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question !

- Remus n'est pas une fille.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Sirius attendit que Stéphane se mette à rire, mais il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

- euh… Ça t'arrive souvent d'émettre de telles évidences après avoir laissé sous-entendre que t'allais sortir un truc énorme ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu te comportes avec lui comme si c'était une fille.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Si c'était le cas, je ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis homo.

- Écoute, s'il y a bien un préjugé que je connais simplement sans l'avoir jamais eu du fait de vous fréquenter, toi et Olivier, et que beaucoup de gens partagent, c'est que les gays sont efféminés. Vous deux êtes bien la preuve du contraire, du moins pas en règle générale. On ne séduit pas deux femmes de la même façon, à plus forte raison on ne séduit pas un homme comme on séduit une femme, il existe des différences fondamentales qu'on ne peut nier. Mais ce que je vois, moi, c'est que tu tentes d'approcher Remus comme un garçon le ferait avec une fille. Ce que je pense, bien que je puisse me tromper, c'est que tu prends James comme exemple. Et, entre nous, ce n'est pas le meilleur des modèles en la matière.

Il marqua une pause, observant Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Continue, dit ce dernier sans approuver pour autant, perplexe.

- Tu le dis toi-même, t'as jamais eu à séduire qui que ce soit. Avec Olivier, ça s'est fait comme ça, et il est déjà arrivé que des filles aussi bien que quelques mecs te draguent du fait de ton physique. Mais _toi_, tu n'as jamais été attiré par personne jusque là, pas à ce point en tout cas. C'est quelque chose que tu découvres, et face à ça, tu n'as qu'un seul modèle de séducteur : James. Tu te rappelles cette fille, en seconde ? James était fou d'elle, et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour attirer son attention ?

- Il… Sirius s'arrêta en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il s'est vêtu de ses plus beaux habits et n'a pas arrêté de lui parler avec des sourires qu'il croyait charmeurs – au point de la saouler d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement, mais les faits sont là, conclut-il.

- Attends, ça remonte à un bail ce coup-là, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé à ce moment-là ?

- J'avais des doutes mais rien de certain, je pouvais me tromper. C'est ce que tu viens de me dire, comme quoi tu veux juste être avec lui, qui a levé mon incertitude. Ça prouve bien que ta comédie de séduction n'était pas naturelle. Bon, je pense que ton côté comédien a aimé jouer ce jeu malgré tout, sauf que tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir jouer.

- Je dois reconnaître que ton raisonnement se tient… Il m'en coûte de te demander ça mais puisque tu as pu comprendre tout ça, tu as peut-être une idée de comment je dois m'y prendre. Parce que je sèche totalement pour le coup.

- Reste toi-même, c'est encore le mieux. Si tu ne veux plus jouer, alors ne joue plus. Au risque de te casser les dents, je l'avoue, mais si j'ai pris le risque, le casse-cou de la bande peut bien le prendre.

- Mélodie ? ricana Sirius.

- C'était pas gagné que je sorte avec elle au départ, grimaça Stéphane. Bref ! Je pense pas que tu y perdes grand-chose, t'as un bon karma, plaisanta-t-il, alors t'as qu'à essayer.

- C'est Mélodie qui t'a rendu si fin psychologue ?

- Moque toi de moi, tu me remercieras plus tard ! Ton bien-aimé revient, ne te trompe pas de carte.

- Joker ! Pour ce soir, je profite seulement de sa présence, déclara Sirius avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire son ami.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit le reste de la soirée. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa conversation avec Stéphane qui l'avait mis de bonne humeur, mais il lui semblât que Lily collait moins Remus – et même qu'elle discutait plus avec James –, en revanche Eline avait gardé sa distance avec lui.

A neuf heures, Remus annonça le couvre-feu pour sa sœur. C'était le père de James qui devait les ramener – avec Sirius – et ils se séparèrent des autres qui avaient décidé de rester encore un peu. Sirius songea d'ailleurs qu'il allait devoir demander des explications à Mélodie, qui semblait être devenue une très bonne amie de Lily.

Le retour chez Remus se fit dans le calme comme Eline s'était endormie. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception lorsque la portière de la voiture se referma après que Remus ait remercié monsieur Potter et leur ait souhaité bonne nuit, il restait insatisfait de cette soirée malgré tout.

- Toujours garder un atout en poche, déclara James.

Sirius tourna avec étonnement les yeux vers lui pour le voir brandir fièrement une peluche que Sirius avait gagné pour Eline et que Remus avait oublié – ou plus vraisemblablement que James lui avait fait oublier en la gardant avec lui.

- Toi, t'es vraiment un frère, déclara Sirius en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme.

- Allez tombeur, cours ! rigola James.

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et appela Remus qui allait entrer dans l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la route.

- Tiens, tu avais oublié ça, dit-il à voix basse, un peu honteux de l'avoir interpellé ainsi au risque de réveiller Eline qui dormait dans ses bras. Je te le mets dans ton sac.

Il joignit le geste à la parole puis lui fit à nouveau face. Stéphane avait raison, il devait être lui-même et donc jouer franc jeu. Il voulut prendre la parole mais fut devancé par Remus.

- J'aimerai te poser une question un peu… surprenante, je suppose.

Sirius le regarda un moment sans répondre, un peu décontenancé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu me fais des avances ?

_(à suivre…)_

**°O°**

NdA : je suis folle de mettre une note d'auteur, je ferai mieux d'aller me planquer vite fait ! Mais bon, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait de fin comme ça, alors tant pis :-P Le pire avec ce genre de fin, c'est que les lecteurs font des conjectures et que lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à la "réalité", ça risque de décevoir. En fait ce genre de fin, c'est pas sadique pour les lecteurs, c'est masochiste pour l'auteur ! (à méditer… lol)

Soit dit en passant, j'ai plus de mal avec les chapitres du point de vue de Sirius que du point de vue de Remus. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Je dois être à ce point sadique que je dois préférer faire souffrir Remus que montrer l'amour de Sirius… (je blague hein ! je rassure, on sait jamais :-S lol) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça ne s'en ressent pas trop dans l'écriture (car ça a forcément un impact négatif malheureusement), et je m'en excuse auprès de vous, je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer :-)

_**Chapitre 11 : Destitution (titre sous réserve de modifications)**_ : _Remus se rend chez Sirius pour travailler leur projet pour le lycée. Il va y rencontrer le père de Sirius et faire une découverte assez surprenante. De nouvelles questions sur la famille Lupin et une plongée sans sécurité dans le monde de la famille Black, vous allez pouvoir vous poser encore plus de questions, c'est-y pas gentil, ça ? -)_

_**NB : C-2 **(C = chapitre)** avant le largage de bombe ! (je pensais pas en être si proche !) Oui, je sais, c'est frustrant de pas savoir de quoi je parle, c'est bien pour ça que je le mets ! lol**_


	11. Corne d'abondance

_Aux lecteurs de **« Il****y****a****un****début****à****tout »** : le prochain chapitre va encore mettre quelques temps à arriver, je m'en excuse auprès de vous, mais je n'abandonne pas, promis !_

**oOo**

Merci pour vos reviews _**mpotter**_, _**livre-et-lecture**_, _**Remus**__**'**__**s**__**fan**_ (je ne trouve plus ton adresse mail, dsl !) et _**Vinou**_ ! N'oubliez pas de mettre vos mails si vous désirez des réponses à vos reviews ! (bon, je me suis quand même permis de mettre vos RAR à la fin de ce chapitre, chhht ! faut pas me dénoncer, lool !)

_**Il y a beaucoup de notes d'auteurs autour de ce chapitre par rapport à d'habitude. Lisez les s'il vous plait ! Que je ne les aie pas mises pour rien :-)**_

Vous allez me haïr et comprendre à quel point (non non, vous n'imaginez pas encore !) je suis sado-maso en lisant la troisième phrase du second paragraphe de ce chapitre (à un autre moment aussi d'ailleurs…) :-P (le smiley n'est peut-être pas approprié… lol.) Cette fameuse phrase devrait s'intituler : « comment s'assurer une mort rapide en une leçon ». Bon, j'vais au Nebraska, moi _(dit-elle__en__dissimulant__un__billet__pour__la__terre__Adélie)_

**Chapitre 11 : Corne d'abondance**

Remus reposa son stylo et relut rapidement la dissertation qu'il venait de terminer. A côté de lui, sa sœur était en train de faire ses propres devoirs en chantonnant une comptine et il se laissa bercer un instant par sa voix enfantine. La veille avait été une merveilleuse soirée, non seulement pour Eline qui avait été ravie de la sortie mais également pour lui qui n'en avait pas moins profité pour se détendre. Évidemment, il y avait eu le retour à l'appartement…

Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures avant qu'il ne doive se rendre chez Sirius pour travailler leur exposé comme ils avaient décidé de profiter de ce jour férié pour s'avancer dans leur travail. Remus ignorait totalement comment le garçon allait l'accueillir et s'il remettrait en avant l'étrange question qu'il lui avait posé avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Au final, le jeune Lupin n'avait en effet pas laissé le temps à Sirius de répondre quoi que se soit, lui demandant de laisser tomber et de mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue avant de se retirer dans une attitude qui pouvait s'apparenter à la fuite.

Pour sa défense, Remus pouvait dire que ses propos avaient dépassé sa pensée, ou plutôt qu'ils l'avaient prise de vitesse comme les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Cette question avait germé dans son esprit sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention lors de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Severus au sujet de son homosexualité, et résultait plus précisément de la réflexion de son ami sur les possibles avances de Sirius. Ça ne semblait en effet pas être le genre de Severus de sortir ce type de remarque juste pour rire et cela avait convaincu Remus d'accorder plus d'attention à l'attitude de Sirius à son égard. Cette observation n'avait pu que lui faire constater que le garçon agissait vraiment d'étrange manière avec lui. Il lui semblait pourtant improbable que cela soit dû à ce que supposait Severus car il ne voyait pas comment un garçon aussi dynamique que Sirius pouvait trouver de l'intérêt dans un type comme lui, qui faisait de son mieux pour être le plus passe-partout possible.

Un soupir de sa sœur le ramena à la réalité.

- Tu as des difficultés ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour regarder son cahier. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- J'aime pas les soustractions ! déclara Eline avec une petite moue de mécontentement. Pourquoi on doit en faire ? C'est bien plus pratique les additions ! C'est comme mélanger deux couleurs mais c'est des chiffres !

- Comme colorier ? dit Remus avec un sourire. Mais ce serait bien de pouvoir retirer une couleur quand tu te trompes dans un mélange, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien aussi les soust…

- Non ! Ça fait partie des règles !

- Les règles ? s'étonna Remus. Quelles règles ?

- Ben c'est un jeu. Quand on se trompe dans un mélange, on peut pas revenir en arrière, c'est pas possible, pas vrai ? Mais faut pas non plus gaspiller le mélange, parce que le gaspillage, c'est pas bien ! Alors faut changer d'idée pour que ce soit bien quand même !

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire, avoua son frère, perplexe.

- C'est embêtant parce qu'on ne peut plus faire ce qu'on voulait au début, tu vois ? Et comme souvent on a beaucoup avancé, ben on peut pas recommencer non plus. Mais ça veut dire que y'a un nouveau dessin sur le papier, quelque chose de différent, et c'est moi qui dois faire que ce soit aussi bien et même mieux que ce que je voulais faire. C'est ça le jeu, c'est ce qui est intéressant ! Parce que des fois, j'arrive à des choses que je savais même pas pouvoir faire ! Je te montre !

Elle se leva rapidement et courut dans la chambre, laissant derrière elle un Remus complètement abasourdi. Bien sûr, Eline ne parlait que de dessin, elle était trop petite pour voir au-delà de ses propos quelque chose de plus, mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de songer que si elle pensait déjà ainsi de ses créations, qui étaient des choses assez sérieuses pour elle, elle risquait fort de conserver cette ligne de pensée pour les autres aspects de sa vie, et c'était par ailleurs bien là tout le mal qu'il lui souhaitait de savoir prendre ses erreurs à son avantage.

- Tiens, regarde, regarde ! s'exclama Eline, toute joyeuse, en lui montrant plusieurs dessins. Sur celui-là, j'avais fait trop foncé ! Mais en fait j'ai changé les autres couleurs et c'est beaucoup mieux ! Et là, j'avais fait un trait en trop et ça aurait fait sale de gommer, alors j'ai rajouté ça et…

Remus avait déjà vu la plupart des dessins qu'Eline lui montrait mais il adorait toujours autant l'entendre en parler et apprendre de nouvelles choses à leur sujet. Son regard fut cependant attiré par une peinture en particulier qu'il prit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eline… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un nouveau ! Je l'ai fait avec ton cadeau, tu sais ! C'est bizarre, hein ?

Son frère la regarda avec étonnement de l'entendre dire cela de sa propre peinture. Le dessin représentait une aile entourée d'un fond bleu. En fait, les coups de pinceaux laissaient deviner qu'elle se trouvait dans le ciel et en mouvement. Rien que la technique en elle-même était impressionnante quand on savait que c'était une enfant de six ans qui l'avait utilisée, mais ce n'était pas tout. A la base de l'aile, là où celle-ci aurait dû être rattachée à un corps, une ligne d'un rouge très foncé laissait deviner le moignon, comme si l'aile avait été arrachée à quelque chose. L'idée aurait dû être repoussante, inquiétante, pourtant l'impression générale du dessin n'était que sérénité et liberté, il n'y avait pas la moindre souffrance dedans, un certain sentiment de joie en ressortait même.

- Pourquoi… tu as mis du rouge, là ?

- Ben c'est l'erreur ! J'ai laissé tomber de la peinture rouge dessus, j'étais bien embêtée ! Alors j'ai mis la citacrice !

- La cicatrice, tu veux dire ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Et c'est mieux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh… C'est pour ça qu'il est bizarre, sourit grandement Eline.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'aime bien mais je sais pas pourquoi ! Tu sais, je savais pas quoi faire en premier avec ton cadeau, et puis j'ai fait ça, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'étais très contente en le faisant, mais c'était comme si c'était pas fini ! Et puis j'ai laissé tomber le rouge et après, c'était fini, mais je sais pas pourquoi, répéta-t-elle. Il est beau, hein ?

- Oui… Il est… magnifique…

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la fine ligne de sang, parce que ce dessin comportait une vérité que même Eline devait connaître, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Une vérité, mais aussi un secret très enfoui…

- Rem's ? Rem's ça va pas ? T'es tout pâle, s'inquiéta soudain Eline en voyant son frère porter une main un peu tremblante à son front.

- Ça va bien Eline, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, c'est déjà passé. Je t'aide avec tes maths, alors ?

- Oui !

Remus préféra éloigner loin de son esprit les souvenirs que le dessin d'Eline avait ravivés. C'était dangereux de s'en rappeler, il le savait, s'il venait à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, alors quelque chose se briserait irrémédiablement, et il n'était pas encore prêt à cela, il ne le serait jamais…

o

Deux heures plus tard, Remus et sa sœur remontaient l'allée menant à la maison des Black, Eline regardait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

- Dis Rem's, ils habitent dans un hôtel ?

- Non, c'est une villa, une très grande villa, parce que la famille de Sirius est très riche.

- Alors une villa, c'est comme un hôtel mais que pour une famille ?

- On va dire ça. N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis d'être sage, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui, le père de Sirius travaille chez lui, alors il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

- Il a des devoirs le papa de Sirius ? Il va encore à l'école ?

- Non, il est le chef d'une entreprise, mais il peut gérer ses affaires de chez lui.

Eline lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension et il lui sourit.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Sois sage, d'accord ?

- Oui !

- Hey ! Salut Remus ! les accueillit Sirius. Bonjour petit diable, remise de la soirée d'hier ? demanda-t-il à Eline avec un clin d'œil.

- J'ai très bien dormi ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai rêvé de pirates et on était tous sur un bateau !

- Ah ! Une chasse au trésor ?

- Non, toi et les autres vous étiez les pirates et moi et Remus on était comme Peter Pan et on volait votre bateau !

- Ah… commenta Sirius, dépité, alors que Remus dissimulait un rire.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne dérange pas que nous venions aujourd'hui ? Nous pourrions aller travailler à la médiathèque.

- Non, on n'y serait pas tranquille et Eline s'ennuierait sûrement beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si on n'était que tous les trois ici, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps !

Remus préféra ne faire aucun commentaire à cette étrange remarque et suivit le garçon à l'étage. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent un garçon plus jeune qui avait un air de famille avec Sirius, mais son camarade lui passa devant sans même le regarder et Remus hésita un instant comme le jeune garçon le regardait d'un air intrigué.

- Bonjour, je suis Remus Lupin, un ami de Sirius, et voici ma sœur Eline.

- Regulus, je suis le frère de Sirius. Tu pratiques aussi le roller ?

- Non, je…

- En quoi ça te regarde le gnome ? Va jouer dans ta chambre, tu nous déranges. Par ici Remus, ajouta-t-il en lui désignant la porte de sa chambre.

Le jeune frère se contenta de hausser les épaules et de passer son chemin et Remus entra dans la chambre de Sirius avec Eline.

- Vous vous aimez pas ? demanda Eline en levant les yeux vers Sirius.

- Dans le genre, grommela Sirius. Mais oublions ça ! Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait laisser Eline regarder la télé pendant qu'on bossait, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu veux regarder la télé Eline ?

- Oh oui ! Je veux bien !

Remus sourit de cet enthousiasme, ce n'était pas très étonnant de la part de sa sœur d'être si heureuse de cette activité comme ils n'avaient pas de télévision à l'appartement.

- Par contre j'ai dû fouiller dans les placards pour trouver des trucs susceptibles de lui plaire à son âge, nota Sirius en posant une petite pile de cassettes devant la fillette. Tiens, je te laisse choisir. Quoi que je suppose que Peter Pan ne t'intéresse pas comme tu l'as apparemment déjà vu…

- Oh si ! Oh si ! Je veux voir ! C'est juste Rem's qui m'a lu le livre, mais j'ai jamais vu !

- Alors c'est parfait ! sourit Sirius en sortant la cassette de sa boîte.

Il installa la fillette contre des coussins et lança le dessin animé, puis il désigna à Remus son bureau, à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Comme ça tu pourras la surveiller en même temps que nous travaillons, déclara-t-il.

Remus le regarda avec étonnement puis acquiesça en souriant, touché que Sirius ait pensé ainsi. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail, cherchant des données sur Internet au sujet des trous noirs, leur thème d'exposé. D'une certaine manière, la présence d'Eline dans la pièce était rassurante parce qu'elle empêchait Sirius d'aborder le sujet sensible de sa question de la veille. Il se demanda cependant si le garçon n'avait pas tout simplement pris à la lettre ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de le quitter comme il se passionnait sur leurs recherches sans faire allusion à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Tu sembles particulièrement aimer l'astronomie, remarqua Remus après une heure de travail.

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. On va souvent regarder les étoiles avec James, sans matériel si ce n'est nos yeux, je pense que ça doit venir de là.

- A croire que ton prénom te prédestinait à cette passion, s'amusa Remus.

Etrangement, Sirius se renfrogna à cette remarque, son sourire se transformant en grimace. Remus se demanda où il avait bien pu commettre une gaffe mais le jeune Black prit le parti de changer de sujet.

- Et toi ? Avec tes résultats, tu peux faire n'importe quoi. Tu veux devenir médecin ou un truc dans le genre pour autant t'échiner sur les cours ?

- Non, je compte travailler dès la sortie du lycée…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sirius. Où ça ?

- Sûrement dans la restauration. En travaillant beaucoup, on peut se faire beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps en comptant les pourboires.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Tu as tant besoin d'argent que ça ?

- Mon père nous élève seuls moi et ma sœur. Nous ne sommes pas dans le besoin mais nous devons faire attention. Je veux que ma sœur puisse choisir sa voie comme elle l'entend, alors je veux aider mon père à ramener de l'argent à la maison.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Sauf que dès la sortie du lycée, quand il commencerait à travailler et grâce à l'argent mis de côté, il quitterait l'appartement de son père avec Eline. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça pour le moment. D'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, légalement, rester seule avec Eline avant sa majorité, ensuite parce qu'il estimait sa sœur trop petite pour pouvoir se débrouiller un tant soit peu seule, or quand il travaillerait, ses horaires seraient extrêmement chargés, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour assurer une certaine aisance financière à leur vie.

- C'est plutôt dommage quand on voit tes notes, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

- J'ignorais que tu étais partisan du "quand on peut, on doit", dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, grimaça Sirius. Tu fais beaucoup d'efforts, pas vrai ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt si tu comptes arrêter les études après le bac.

- Je le fais pour Eline, reconnut le garçon. J'espère pouvoir l'aider du mieux que je pourrai quand elle sera plus âgée, alors il est important que mes bases soient solides. Je veux qu'elle puisse compter sur moi pour tout ce dont elle aura besoin. D'ailleurs, tu devrais la remercier parce que sans elle, je ne serai sûrement pas venu à la fête foraine.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le regard que lui rendit Sirius lui fit penser qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit sur sa relation avec sa sœur.

- Stephen Hawking, donc, dit-il pour les faire revenir sur l'exposé.

Ils continuèrent à travailler encore un moment, seulement coupés par le changement de cassette pour Eline qui avait fini son dessin animé, jusqu'à ce que Remus ressente le besoin de se rendre aux toilettes.

- Deuxième porte à droite en sortant, lui indiqua Sirius en s'étirant pour détendre son dos endolori à force de rester pencher sur les divers documents qu'ils avaient rassemblé.

Remus marqua une pause une fois la porte refermée, poussant un profond soupir. Tout se passait pour le mieux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Il ne lui semblait pas normal que Sirius passe outre les événements de la veille, à moins qu'il ne s'en moque évidemment, mais dans ce cas…

La réflexion de Remus coupa court lorsqu'il poussa la porte indiquée par Sirius. Il ne s'agissait incontestablement pas des toilettes, et l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce leva des yeux peu aimables sur lui, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été dérangé.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Désolé, je…

La phrase d'excuses se perdit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua les différents cadres accrochés aux murs. Il y en avait bien une dizaine, tous contenant des photos de Sirius et de son frère jeunes. Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble et, sur certaines, ils s'agrippaient à l'homme du bureau, qui était lui-même beaucoup plus jeune et surtout souriant.

Le père de Sirius – car il ne faisait aucun doute pour Remus qu'il s'agissait de lui – se leva de son fauteuil pour sortir sur le pas de la porte en la fermant derrière lui.

- Je suis un ami de Sirius, expliqua l'adolescent, je cherche les toilettes.

- C'est la porte suivante, mon fils a tendance à oblitérer cette porte-ci.

- Merci, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

- Jeune homme ! l'apostropha l'homme comme il s'éloignait. Je vous serai gré de ne pas parler à Sirius de cette pièce, il n'y est jamais entré.

- Oui, monsieur.

Monsieur Black rouvrit la porte mais Remus fut soudain pris d'une impulsion étrange.

- Excusez-moi, mais…

L'homme se tourna vers lui d'un air peu avenant.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous ne vous entendez pas avec votre fils, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, et je présume que Sirius vous a déjà fait part de nos relations.

- Il me les a laissé deviner, je dirai, répondit Remus. Mais avoir ces photos chez vous… peut-être devriez-vous les lui montrer.

- Je vous trouve bien impertinent, gronda Procyon Black.

- Il existe trop de mauvaises relations pour ternir celles qui devraient être bonnes, c'est ce que je pense. Pardonnez-moi mon insolence.

Il se détourna pour enfin se rendre aux toilettes.

- Quel est votre nom ? l'interpella la voix quelque peu perplexe de monsieur Black.

- Remus Lupin.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'enferma définitivement dans son bureau.

Remus secoua la tête avec un rictus, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de parler ainsi à ce parfait inconnu et de se mêler de la sorte de ce qui, au fond, ne le regardait pas. Mais le bonheur sur ces photos où Sirius avait dans les cinq ans, cette manière qu'il avait de regarder son père à cette époque et réciproquement, lui faisait sérieusement se demander ce qui avait pu se passer pour que leurs relations se détériorent de la sorte.

- Te revoilà, l'accueillit joyeusement Sirius à son retour. J'ai trouvé de nouvelles infos sur les méthodes de détection des trous noirs et j'ai trouvé le site du centre d'observation astronomique de la ville. On peut prendre rendez-vous par mail, on devrait essayer.

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Remus.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé.

Remus s'étonna intérieurement que le garçon sache si bien comprendre dans quel état il se trouvait et décida de ne pas éluder sa question.

- Je suis tombé sur le bureau de ton père avant de trouver les toilettes.

Sirius fronça aussitôt les sourcils, l'air à la fois préoccupé et colérique.

- Ah oui, cette porte-là, grommela-t-il. Il ne t'a rien dit de fâcheux, j'espère ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais de ce pas…

- Non, non, il m'a juste indiqué les toilettes.

- Vraiment ? demanda son camarade, suspicieux.

- Je t'assure. Mais je me demandais pourquoi tu le détestais autant.

Le garçon le fixa un moment puis fronça les sourcils.

- Disons qu'il a été destitué de sa fonction paternelle il y a un moment maintenant.

- Destitué ? répéta Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu n'accorderais pas les droits parentaux à un meurtrier, pas vrai ?

La remarque choqua fortement Remus mais Sirius balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

- Bah ! N'y pense plus, il me gonfle avec son entreprise et il ne reste plus tellement de temps avant que je puisse me débarrasser de cette famille. Ta sœur s'est endormie et nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, tu veux regarder un film ?

Remus mit un moment à réagir puis hocha de la tête, allant s'assurer avant tout que sa sœur ne risquait pas d'attraper froid et laissant Sirius choisir un DVD. Ça n'avait dû être pour lui qu'une manière de parler, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux en parlant de meurtre…

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le lit pour regarder la télé mais Remus ne sut jamais quel film avait été lancé comme il s'assoupit alors que le générique commençait à peine, encore fatigué de son train de vie.

Il ne dormit pas très bien cependant, plongé dans un rêve où il tentait d'attraper quelque chose sans y parvenir, des ombres informes le retenant en se moquant de lui. Le cauchemar s'arrêta lorsqu'il cessa de se débattre, une étrange douceur l'enveloppant alors que les ombres s'enfuyaient. Il bougea légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voyait avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une paire d'yeux qui le fixaient. Encore dans les brumes de son sommeil, le garçon se fit la réflexion que ces yeux étaient vraiment beaux, gris orage irisé parsemé des billes de métal en fusion, ils étaient si vivants qu'il prit soudain conscience de ses propres battements de cœur et de la vie qui courait en lui.

Alors que son esprit se réveillait, il lâcha les yeux pour mettre un point sur la situation. Il se rappela qu'il se trouvait chez Sirius, ils avaient commencé à regarder un film et il avait dû s'endormir… Combien de temps ? Où était Eline ?

- Eline…

Au moment où il prononça le nom de sa sœur, il réalisa que les yeux – ceux de Sirius en fait – s'étaient rapprochés et qu'ils brûlaient d'une étrange flamme, mais l'autre garçon semblait figé et finit par se reculer, permettant à Remus de se relever.

- Où est Eline ?

- Je suis là, je veux rentrer !

Les deux camarades tournèrent un regard surpris vers la petite, qui les regardait sans cacher sa colère.

- Tu vas bien Eline ? demanda Remus, inquiet, en s'agenouillant devant elle. Tu es fatiguée ?

- Oui ! Allez viens, on rentre ! Maintenant !

Elle semblait tellement irritée et Remus était si ensuqué après son somme qu'il ne protesta pas et tourna un regard d'excuse vers Sirius.

- On va y aller alors. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être endormi comme ça.

Le jeune Black ne répondit pas immédiatement, le fixant avec des yeux impénétrables, il finit par pousser un soupir où se ressentait une certaine frustration.

- Ouais, on n'y peut pas grand-chose, je vais vous appeler un taxi.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ça n'est pas si long en rol…

- Tu es encore fatigué, non ? C'est plus prudent et c'est pas comme si ça allait me mettre sur la dèche de te payer un taxi, alors contente-toi d'accepter, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- D'accord… Merci beaucoup.

Eline sembla furieuse tout le temps que dura l'attente du taxi, refusant d'adresser la parole à Sirius ou même de le regarder, qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Remus n'y pensait pas vraiment, avec un peu de recul, il trouvait que le visage de Sirius était trop proche de lui à son réveil pour que ce soit naturel.

- C'est long votre travail ? demanda Eline lorsque le taxi démarra.

- Notre travail ?

- Pour l'école, c'est quand que vous l'aurez fini ?

- Jusque fin janvier, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Eline fronça les sourcils et agrippa la main de son frère.

- Rien… J'ai envie de rentrer.

Malgré l'insistance de Remus, l'enfant ne lui expliqua pas pourquoi elle semblait si contrariée et elle redevint normale peu après l'arrivée à l'appartement.

Francis Lupin était absent depuis la veille mais avait cette fois eu la bonne idée de prévenir Remus de son départ pour deux jours, ce qui lui avait permis de s'y prendre à l'avance pour faire garder Eline le mercredi soir. Les Pleox ayant une réunion de famille, le couple Sarelle avait accepté de prendre soin de sa sœur. Ils l'avaient déjà gardée par le passé mais comme Mme Sarelle attendait son premier enfant, Remus craignait qu'Eline la fatigue trop. Elle l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle n'en était qu'à son quatrième mois et que s'occuper d'Eline lui permettait ainsi de "se faire la main".

- Tu as préparé tes affaires Eline ? On doit y a… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Remus, intriguée.

Eline était assise par terre, les coudes sur la table basse du salon, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Rem's ? Est-ce que deux garçons peuvent avoir un bébé ?

Son frère la regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant d'où lui venait cette idée.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas comment on fait les bébés ? Tu veux que je t'explique à nouveau ?

- C'est pas ça, je sais, je me demandais, c'est tout. T'as dit qu'il fallait une graine du papa et une graine de la maman, mais alors si deux hommes ou deux femmes mettent leurs graines ensemble, ça fait aussi un bébé ?

- Je vois… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu sais, la graine de la femme est comme un œuf sans coquille et la graine de l'homme ressemble à un têtard, tu sais ce que c'est un têtard ?

- Oui ! assura Eline, qui était toute ouïe.

- Comme les graines sont comme ça, celle du papa peut entrer dans l'œuf de la maman et ensemble, elles forment un bébé. Mais un têtard ne peut pas entrer dans un têtard et un œuf ne peut pas entrer dans un œuf, tu comprends ?

- D'accord ! Alors un couple, c'est un homme et une femme ! s'exclama Eline, toute contente.

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben tu viens de dire que c'était que comme ça pour les bébés, expliqua sa sœur.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait un bébé pour que deux personnes soient un couple ?

- Mais…

Eline se tût et fronça les sourcils ainsi que son nez, l'air contrarié, avant d'arborer un immense sourire victorieux.

- Monsieur et madame Pleox ont une fille ! Monsieur et madame Sarelle vont avoir un bébé ! Et tous mes copains ils ont un papa et une maman aussi ! Nous aussi on a eu une maman, donc c'est comme ça !

Elle semblait très fière de sa réponse, comme si elle eût trouvé là toute la vérité du monde. Mais son frère se contenta de secouer la tête sans cesser de sourire et s'assit par terre à côté d'elle, comprenant que la discussion serait plus longue que prévue.

- Ce que tu dis là, c'est que tous les enfants ont un papa et une maman, pas qu'il faut un bébé pour être un couple.

- C'est pas pareil ? s'étonna sa sœur.

- Non. Quand deux personnes s'aiment et qu'elles se mettent ensemble, elles n'ont pas forcément des enfants.

- Pourquoi elles se mettent ensemble alors ?

- Parce qu'elles sont heureuses l'une avec l'autre. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on veut passer le plus de temps avec elle, alors on forme un couple. Tu sais Eline, il y a des gens qui ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de graine pour les bébés ou que ces graines sont trop faibles pour en donner un ou encore parce que le réservoir de ces graines est en mauvais état. Il y a des gens qui naissent comme ça ou bien ça leur arrive suite à une maladie ou un accident, on dit que ces gens sont stériles.

- Sté… rile, répéta Eline en plissant des yeux pour essayer de retenir le mot.

- Maintenant dis-moi Eline, ces personnes stériles, elles n'ont pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qu'elles aiment ?

- Si ! C'est pas grave si on peut pas faire de bébés !

Remus hocha la tête, heureux de voir le bout de cette conversation, mais avant qu'il ait pu se lever pour annoncer leur départ, Eline ajouta :

- Alors les stériles garçons vont avec les garçons et les stériles filles vont avec les filles, j'ai tout compris !

Son frère grimaça et poussa un soupir avant d'aider sa sœur à se lever en l'époussetant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Les personnes stériles peuvent aller avec des personnes de sexe opposé et les personnes qui ne sont pas stériles peuvent aller avec des personnes du même sexe.

- Mais si… Mais si…

La petite semblait à court d'argument et prête à fondre en larmes, cela alerta Remus qui ne prit pas une minute à comprendre de quoi il retournait, se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

- Eline, quand on est rentré hier soir, quand j'ai dit au revoir à Sirius, tu étais réveillée ?

- Un peu, je vous entendais parler mais pas vraiment.

Remus hocha la tête et s'agenouilla pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras en une douce étreinte. Elle n'avait pas dû vraiment comprendre ce que lui et Sirius s'étaient dits, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, à un moment donné, elle avait dû comprendre qu'il y avait un "risque" que Sirius devienne plus qu'un ami.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et moi aussi ! Je t'aime plus fort que tout ! Plus grand que le monde et plus que mes dessins ! Je t'aime très très très fort ! assura Eline en serrant fortement ses petits bras autour du cou du garçon.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes à ce point, lui sourit gentiment Remus. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne changera jamais. Même si un jour il y a une autre personne que tu aimes, même si un jour il y a une autre personne que moi j'aime, ça ne changera rien à l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

- Mais… l'amour c'est dans le cœur, pas vrai ? moi je t'aime déjà avec tout mon cœur ! Toi aussi hein ?

- Oui Eline, mais un jour il y aura d'autres personnes, et ce jour-là, ça ne va pas diminuer l'importance que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, ce jour-là, tout simplement, ton cœur et mon cœur grandiront pour cette nouvelle personne.

Remus regardait Eline en quête d'une approbation. Celle-ci se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses poings serrés sur le pull de son frère, à la recherche d'une quelconque objection à ce discours, qu'elle ne trouva visiblement pas.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire, de toute façon j'aimerai jamais que toi et toi t'aimeras jamais que moi, donc c'est bon.

Le garçon jugea que ce n'était pas la peine de la contredire, elle aurait tôt fait de faire elle-même l'expérience de la vie et des rencontres.

- Maintenant va vite chercher tes affaires, on est en retard.

Elle fonça dans la chambre et revint avec un petit sac à dos mais Remus n'ouvrit pas immédiatement la porte.

- Tu as appris quelque chose, Eline ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour un bébé, faut une maman et un papa, mais pour un couple, ça peut être deux mamans et deux papas aussi… euh non ! deux femmes et deux hommes, se reprit-elle d'elle-même. Et y'a des gens qui sont sr… sét… qui peuvent pas avoir d'enfant mais qui aiment quelqu'un !

- Stérile, répéta Remus. C'est bien Eline. Si tu veux, tu peux réfléchir à tout ça, et m'en reparler après.

- Et si je suis pas d'accord, je le dis ! lança-t-elle, toute contente.

- Exactement, rigola son frère.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt pour regarder les fenêtres de chez les Sarelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à ce genre de situation et il n'était jamais vraiment certain de s'adresser à Eline comme il fallait. Il avait peur d'employer des mots trop compliqués, qu'elle ne comprenne pas en disant le contraire, ou encore que ses explications prêtent à confusion, mais il craignait aussi d'étouffer la pensée de sa sœur. C'était pour cette dernière raison qu'à la fin de chaque conversation, il lui demandait d'y repenser et d'en reparler si elle voulait, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'Eline prenne pour argent comptant tout ce qu'on lui disait, c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de l'élever et il espérait ne pas se tromper de voie.

oOo

Un soleil timide montrait ses rayons et les bruits matinaux s'élevaient de la rue lorsqu'une main un peu molle sortit de sous les draps pour chercher à tâtons le réveil et le ramener sous les couvertures. Un soupir fatigué puis un bâillement furent la conséquence de la lecture de l'heure et alors que la main ressortait pour remettre l'horloge en place, une autre vint caresser le bras. Le propriétaire de la première main eut un sourire en sentant des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.

- Il est tard ?

- Six heures vingt, répondit Remus. Je dois me préparer.

- On s'est endormis il n'y a même pas une heure, bâilla Jonas.

- Je dois amener Eline à l'école, lui rappela-t-il en se tournant dans le lit pour lui faire face et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais vraiment laisser tes voisins s'en charger puisqu'ils ont aussi une fille dans cette école, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à me laisser dormir, se moqua malicieusement Remus en repoussant les draps pour se lever.

Jonas le retint et le remit d'autorité dans le lit, le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

- Je te trouve bien audacieux de dire cela alors que c'est toi qui viens me chercher.

- Hé ! Tu ne dis pas non.

Jonas laissa retomber sa tête avec un soupir dépité.

- Tu es un démon, grogna-t-il.

- Merci du compliment. Non, attends… Il faut vraiment que je me lève, rigola Remus comme l'homme avait commencé à mordiller son oreille et son cou.

- On n'y peut rien, souffla l'homme, fataliste. Va te doucher, je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Remus, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda la silhouette du grand noir se découper dans la pénombre de la pièce comme il se levait et sortait, puis il quitta également le lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Une odeur de café et de pain chaud l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et il s'assit face à un bol après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Jonas pour le remercier. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient de la sorte et les habitudes avaient été vite prises.

Généralement, ils faisaient le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Jonas d'un pas tranquille en parlant de choses banales, les sujets devenaient plus sérieux quand ils se trouvaient chez l'homme, ils en discutaient jusque dans leurs préliminaires, de leurs familles, leurs ennuis, leurs espoirs, puis les voix se taisaient, remplacées par des gémissements comme ils se fondaient l'un en l'autre, ne se préoccupant plus que du plaisir ressenti. Remus s'endormait toujours immédiatement après en règle générale et se réveillait instinctivement entre six heures et six heures et demie. Jonas s'occupait alors du petit déjeuner pendant que Remus se préparait et ils discutaient encore un peu avant de se séparer. C'était une routine agréable, toute en douceur, totalement différente de celle que Remus connaissait entre le boulot et le lycée, ces moments étaient vraiment importants pour lui.

- Tu étais plutôt en forme hier soir.

Remus lança un regard surpris à Jonas par-dessus son bol.

- Je veux dire, d'habitude tu te contentes de te laisser faire, tu y prends plaisir mais tu ne prends jamais d'initiative pendant qu'on le fait. Mais hier soir… tu as été étonnamment entreprenant, termina l'homme en mordant dans une tartine.

Le garçon se sentit légèrement rougir et eut un rire.

- En fait j'étais… vraiment détendu alors… Ça ne t'a pas dérangé ? demanda-t-il soudain, inquiet.

- L'inverse est plus exact. Je ne te disais rien pour ne pas te brusquer mais en général, je préfère que mes partenaires participent pleinement, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de type à vouloir le monopole.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Remus. Je suppose que je m'habitue.

- Il n'y a vraiment que ça ?

Remus le regarda sans comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu sais Remus, la semaine dernière, tu es venu ici tous les soirs, mais cette semaine tu as espacé nos rendez-vous. Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il rapidement en voyant que le garçon allait parler. C'est rassurant en réalité. Ne le prends pas mal mais tu agissais comme un drogué les premiers jours.

Le jeune Lupin acquiesça en soupirant.

- Je sais, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était… plus fort que moi. Mais ça va mieux maintenant… Je crois que si nous nous étions rencontré plus tôt, la situation du début aurait duré bien plus longtemps.

Jonas le regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il parle.

- A peu près au même moment où j'ai commencé à travailler au Paradis Rouge, quelque chose… a changé au lycée.

Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé du lycée, trouvant cela inutile ou tout simplement n'y pensant pas, mais cela lui sembla important à ce moment-là, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

- Il y a eu ces deux gars qui ont commencé à me parler, James et Sirius, et puis j'ai rencontré Severus, les amis de James et Sirius, je suis sorti avec eux. C'est… tellement bizarre. Je pensais qu'avoir des amis serait dangereux parce que je ne pourrais pas leur cacher mes activités mais en réalité tout est beaucoup plus simple que je ne le craignais.

- Ce serait si terrible que ça s'ils venaient à apprendre que tu travailles en dehors des cours ? Je peux comprendre qu'un adulte l'apprenant serait délicat, mais des personnes de ton âge…

- Le souci n'est pas vraiment le travail…

Non, le véritable souci était la raison pour laquelle il travaillait, son père… Jonas n'était pas au courant de cela, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Cela faisait parti de l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé, ils parlaient l'un de l'autre mais ne posaient jamais de questions directes si l'autre n'abordait pas un sujet.

- C'est une bonne chose pour toi d'avoir des amis avec qui tu peux te détendre.

- Oui… murmura Remus en tournant une cuillère dans son café. Mais je m'inquiète un peu de… Non, rien, oublie, je me prends encore la tête pour rien, rit-il doucement.

Ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner puis se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte.

- Fais attention à toi Remus, lui indiqua Jonas. C'est bien de prendre soin de ta sœur, mais si tu ne prends pas soin de toi, ça lui sera aussi préjudiciable.

- Je vais finir par le savoir à force que tu me le répètes, s'amusa Remus.

- C'est que tu n'as jamais l'air d'y faire attention, le gronda doucement l'homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. A ce soir.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Remus dévala les escaliers, chaussa ses rollers et s'élança dans l'air frais du matin sous le regard inquiet de Jonas qui le vit disparaître à l'angle d'une rue du haut de son balcon.

La classe d'Eline débutait à neuf heures, mais une garde était assurée dès sept heures et demi pour les parents qui ne pouvaient laisser leurs enfants plus tard. C'était une aubaine pour Remus qui commençait ses cours généralement à huit heures. Évidemment, comme Jonas l'avait dit, il aurait été plus simple de laisser les voisins s'en charger, mais déjà qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle deux soirs par semaine, il ne voulait pas rajouter à son sentiment d'abandon.

Francis prenait son café quand il entra dans l'appartement. Comme à l'accoutumée, une certaine culpabilité étreignit Remus. Il s'assurait toujours auprès de son père qu'il resterait à l'appartement jusqu'à son retour, mais celui-ci pouvait tout aussi bien lui mentir.

- Drôle d'horaire, lança Francis en faisant référence à l'heure à laquelle il rentrait.

- Comme si ça pouvait t'importer, répliqua son fils avec acidité.

Ce dialogue se répétait tous les matins, comme une mauvaise scène de théâtre qui n'en finissait jamais. Cela aussi était devenu un rituel.

Il alla réveiller sa sœur, la prépara puis la déposa à l'école. Il avait un peu menti à Jonas puisqu'il commençait les cours à neuf heures – quoi que l'homme n'avait pas dû être dupe, il était déjà resté plus longtemps chez lui le jeudi matin pour cette raison.

A huit heures et quart, Remus traversait l'un des ponts qui menait au Terrain.

- T'es en retard ! l'accueillit James avec un grand signe de la main.

Sirius pratiquait derrière lui mais il s'arrêta vite au cri de James et se trouvait près de lui quand Remus les eut rejoint.

- Je n'avais pas dit avec certitude que je viendrais, s'amusa Remus. Vous vous êtes déjà bien entraînés ?

- On est là depuis six heures, tu sais, rigola James.

- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas, s'exclama Sirius, s'attirant les regards surpris des deux autres. Non mais vous avez vu vos manières ? insista le jeune Black avec affliction. Même pas un bonjour ! termina-t-il avec une petite moue triste.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolé, s'amusa Remus. Bonjour Sirius, bonjour James.

- C'est mieux ! assura Sirius avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Bonjour à toi, petit loup.

Remus eut un sourire et se laissa un instant aller à cette étreinte.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis ce fameux soir à la fête foraine et le jour qui avait suivi. Remus s'était considérablement détendu en présence de Sirius et de tous les autres, il parlait et riait plus facilement avec eux et avait même à quelques reprises fait des courses contre eux – qu'ils avaient aussi lamentablement perdu que celle qui avait opposé Sirius à Remus pour se rendre au primaire des Amandiers.

Il avait aussi assisté à certaines reprises aux entraînements des deux challengers, et un jour, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer, Sirius l'avait tout naturellement appelé "petit loup", le surprenant doublement, d'une part d'être appelé par un surnom, d'autre part parce que Sirius ne donnait jamais de surnoms. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été aussi difficile à approcher qu'un loup sauvage, mais qu'il était maintenant beaucoup plus amical, d'où le "petit". Remus ne s'en était pas offusqué et avait simplement accepté cela.

La question sur les avances de Sirius n'avait jamais été remise en avant par le jeune homme, comme si cet événement n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais Remus se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il y avait ce surnom déjà, mais aussi cette manie de lui dire bonjour.

Ça aurait dû être quelque chose de normal mais Remus s'était rendu compte non sans un certain étonnement que le groupe d'amis que formaient Sirius, James, Stéphane, Olivier et Mélodie ne se disait jamais bonjour. Ils se tapaient dans le dos, mettaient un bras autour des épaules d'un autre, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, ils commençaient directement à parler de sujets et d'autres. Remus ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, en fait c'est une réflexion moqueuse de Mélodie à Sirius, qui lui disait toujours bonjour, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de cela.

- En tout cas tu as l'air en bien meilleure forme que mardi !

- Remercions le mercredi et ses après-midi de libre, assura Remus.

- Alors c'est pour aller dormir que tu nous as lâché ? Ça se saura, affirma James.

Ils l'avaient en effet invité à manger avec eux et faire du roller comme ils avaient fini à onze heures, mais il avait préféré rentrer, et comme sa sœur avait peint tout l'après-midi, il avait pu dormir jusqu'au retour de son père, à dix-huit heures, ce qui lui avait fait récupérer pas mal de sommeil en comptant la nuit de mardi.

- On a encore le temps pour quelques figures, tu ne veux toujours pas te joindre à nous, Remus ? l'invita James, comme à chaque fois.

- Sans façon, mais défoulez-vous bien, vous serez peut-être plus calmes pour le cours d'Ombrage, remarqua Remus d'un ton absolument pas convaincu.

- Deux heures avec le crapaud, grimaça Sirius. On y va plein pot James !

Ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut des rampes alors que Remus s'adossait à une barrière, songeant un instant en regardant l'état de ses roues qu'il serait temps de les changer. James et Sirius étaient vraiment doués et incroyablement synchrones, ça tenait presque du prodige à ce niveau-là, mais l'œil expert ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter quelques erreurs dans les mouvements, des retards qui leur faisaient perdre de la vitesse, des avances qui les empêchaient d'aller plus haut, pourtant cela passait assez inaperçu puisque, eux-mêmes ne devaient pas s'en rendre compte, ils étaient même en accord dans ces écarts.

Remus n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait gardé autant de souvenirs de ces schémas de figures, de ces chronos à la millième de seconde, de ces élans plus ou moins poussés suivant ce qu'on désirait accomplir. Tout lui revenait en mémoire en parfait état alors qu'il n'en avait pas fait usage durant ces quatre dernières années. C'était moins dérangeant qu'il ne l'aurait cru de les voir évoluer de la sorte, sans doute parce qu'ils n'utilisaient pas la même rampe que ce jour-là…

Il avait cru que voir Lily pratiquer serait différent, plus douloureux, mais il s'était une fois de plus trompé. Il l'avait compris dès ce dernier mardi d'octobre où il l'avait enfin revue dans son élément. Avant, Lily était douée, la meilleure des enfants du quartier, sûrement même de la ville et Remus aurait été prêt à parier du pays. Aujourd'hui, Lily était parfaite. Il avait ressenti dans le moindre de ses mouvements combien elle avait dû pratiquer après son départ, avec quel acharnement elle avait dû esquinter les roues de ses rollers à force de répéter les figures et d'en créer de nouvelles. Il l'avait vue pratiquer plusieurs fois après ça, parce qu'elle venait au Terrain pour le voir. Il en aurait presque pleuré de la perfection de sa vitesse et de ses mouvements s'il n'avait craint que les autres se posent des questions.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, malgré toute la splendeur que pouvaient revêtir les figures de Lily, certaines imperfections persistaient, qu'elle notait toujours aussi minutieusement. Lily avait toujours eu une analyse plus poussée que celle de Remus. Quand elle terminait un entraînement, elle énumérait à voix haute et pour elle-même ce qui n'avait pas été puis reprenait les bases de ces erreurs jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue. Elle avait toujours été ainsi.

Les autres l'avaient plutôt bien acceptée. Mélodie et elle étaient devenues vraiment complices, ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Remus, Lily avait toujours eu un naturel avenant. Olivier et Stéphane lui parlaient mais sans plus, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était de bon conseil pour le roller qu'ils l'écoutaient. James était un cas à part. Remus avait très vite remarqué l'intérêt du jeune Potter pour son amie, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Lily était vraiment une magnifique jeune fille. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de résultats pourtant et Remus se doutait plus ou moins qu'il en était fautif. Après tout, lui et Lily avaient été séparés pendant quatre ans, ce n'était pas rien, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu…

Et puis il y avait Sirius… Sirius était aussi un cas à part mais pour une raison totalement opposée. Remus n'en avait pas été sûr directement mais il était très vite apparu que le challenger de Paul Eluard et celle de Jacques Prévert se détestaient cordialement. Le châtain pouvait à peu près comprendre les raisons de Lily puisqu'elle ne supportait pas les prétentieux et que la mise au défi de Sirius lors de leur première rencontre n'avait pas été des plus aimables, mais il ne comprenait pas Sirius. Celui-ci avait paru haïr la jeune fille dès le départ, pourtant il ne semblait pas vraiment être du genre à écarter quelqu'un a priori – surtout quelqu'un comme Lily.

Le cours de français se déroula avec une lenteur exaspérante, autant à cause du professeur que du livre qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment : _Les__confessions_de Rousseau. Remus n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il avait trouvé le livre inintéressant mais de son point de vue, il était complètement obsolète. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement des générations de professeurs de français qui depuis plus d'un siècle rabâchaient ce livre "essentiel" aux générations d'élèves non moins acharnés à en faire des confettis. Ce bouquin présentait peut-être un certain intérêt mais de là à en faire un livre culte de l'éducation nationale… Remus comprenait mieux les propos de son professeur de philosophie au sujet des dangers de la "stagnation éducative".

Les deux heures de supplice prirent fin avec la sonnerie salvatrice de onze heures et les élèves s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs affaires pour s'éloigner au plus vite du professeur Ombrage.

- Non mais quelle haleine ! suffoqua Sirius en s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demanda Andromeda en le bousculant pour qu'il arrête de faire le pitre.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es au dernier rang dans ce cours alors que tu te trouves toujours aux deux premiers aux autres ? répliqua malicieusement Sirius.

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Bon ! On va faire ce devoir, Remus ?

- Devoir ? se récria Sirius, les yeux choqués. Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! On va dehors, on attend les autres et on va manger !

- Toi et James, vous allez faire ça, rectifia Andromeda. Moi et Remus, on va bosser et on vous retrouve à midi et quart. Et ça ne souffre aucune objection, ajouta-t-elle avant toute riposte de son cousin.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié, puis sourit.

- Ok, alors on vient avec vous et…

- Sûrement pas, tu n'arrives jamais à te concentrer en salle d'étude. On se retrouve dans une heure !

- Atte… Argh !

James venait de le tirer par le col dans la direction opposée à celle de sa cousine et de l'objet de son amour éternel en les saluant de l'autre main.

- James ! Faux frère, comment peux-tu ainsi me trahir ?

- T'inquiète, tu t'en remettras. Allez viens, je vais avoir l'insigne honneur de te servir de déversoir à déprime.

- Trop sympa, grommela Sirius en lui emboîtant le pas.

Andromeda et Remus trouvèrent rapidement une salle d'étude libre et s'y installèrent pour s'occuper d'un devoir de géographie.

- Tu sais Remus, j'ai beau considérer mon cousin comme un bouffon de première catégorie, je ne peux que lui être reconnaissante pour t'avoir accepté comme ami.

Le ton affectueux dénotait avec la manière dont elle avait qualifié Sirius, ce qui amusa Remus malgré sa perplexité.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Comme si tu l'ignorais, rit-elle doucement. Tu t'es vraiment métamorphosé depuis que tu es avec eux. Bon, je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à l'origine de ton changement, mais ils y ont contribué.

- Tu n'as pas tort, c'est peut-être moi qui devrais les remercier, remarqua Remus, songeur.

- Au fait, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser.

Remus la regarda avec étonnement joindre les mains en lui adressant un petit sourire contrit.

- Pour te l'avoir refilé pour le projet de science sans t'en avoir parlé avant. J'étais de la machination après tout, vraiment désolée.

- Oh ça ! Il n'y a pas de raisons, on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été négatif après tout. Mais j'y pense, tu… Non, c'est rien. On se plonge dans le monde merveilleux de la triade commerciale alors ?

- C'est parti !

Elle devait être au courant pour son cousin mais s'il voulait vraiment savoir de quoi il retournait, il aurait pu tout simplement demander à nouveau à Sirius. Il n'avait peut-être pas tellement envie que ça de savoir si le jeune Black était attiré par lui, la situation actuelle lui convenait, il n'y avait pas de raison de la changer.

Ils parvinrent à terminer leurs cartes durant l'heure et rejoignirent les deux garçons, qui avaient entre temps été retrouvés par leurs trois amis du lycée Jules Verne. Sirius tomba dans les bras de Remus dès leur arrivée, se lançant dans une longue tirade lyrique au sujet de la peine que son absence avait fait naître dans son cœur. Andromeda et Mélodie le firent taire en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils n'avaient même pas été séparés une heure et qu'elles se sentaient blessées qu'il ne soit pas aussi touché lorsque eux-mêmes n'étaient pas ensemble. Le jeune Black se retrouva ainsi assailli par les plaintes de ses autres amis qui se lamentaient de ne rien représenter pour lui et le déjeuner se déroula dans une bonne ambiance où Sirius s'amenda avec joie de ses torts en proclamant l'amitié inconditionnelle qu'il vouait à toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui.

La seconde "séparation" se déroula plus rapidement. James, Sirius et Andromeda avaient cours d'Espagnol tandis que Remus était libre. Le meilleur ami et la cousine du garçon n'attendirent même pas que Sirius enregistre le fait que la sonnerie avait retenti pour littéralement le kidnapper et l'entraîner contre son gré dans les bâtiments de l'école.

- Il t'aurait fait un « câlin-poulpe » s'ils ne l'avaient pas embarqué.

- Un quoi ? demanda Remus en regardant Mélodie avec un sourcil haussé.

Aussitôt, les trois jeunes gens passèrent leurs bras autour de leur propre torse et mirent leurs lèvres en avant dans une mimique grotesque.

- Redoutable, assura Olivier avec sérieux tandis que Remus rigolait.

- Mais vous n'avez pas cours, vous ? s'étonna-t-il soudain.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel les trois amis se regardèrent puis eurent un rire nerveux.

- Oups ! Bye ! lança Stéphane.

Et ils détalèrent aussi vite que possible dans l'espoir de ne pas arriver trop tard.

L'attitude de ces six là n'avait pas fini de surprendre Remus, il n'avait jamais connu personne dans leur genre. Non qu'il ait connu grand nombre de gens au lycée cela étant.

Il ramassa son sac et se dirigea tout naturellement vers l'arbre le plus isolé du parc, auprès duquel se trouvait déjà un élève en train de lire un livre. Remus s'allongea à côté de lui avec un soupir de contentement et regarda les feuilles jaunissantes de l'arbre danser dans une légère brise.

- Votre repas semblait animé, remarqua l'autre garçon. Tu te demandes toujours ce qu'il en est pour Sirius ?

Si Jonas était l'auditeur de sa vie extra scolaire, il ne faisait aucun doute que Severus était celui de sa vie lycéenne. Il y avait très peu de choses que Severus ne savait pas à ce sujet, tout en ignorant ce qu'il en était en dehors du lycée, pour cela il savait simplement que Remus travaillait mais n'avait jamais approfondi. Il existait cependant une différence fondamentale entre Jonas et Severus, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais rien dit à son sujet. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils se connaissaient et le jeune Rogue ne lui avait parlé de lui qu'une seule fois, quand ils avaient été chez lui et qu'il lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. En même temps, Remus ne se sentait pas vraiment le droit de l'interroger vu tout ce qu'il lui cachait encore, entre autre et comme à Jonas, sa situation familiale.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. C'est bien comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir.

- Si tu le dis, lança Severus dans une exclamation clairement sceptique.

Le silence perdura ensuite jusqu'à la sonnerie, c'était souvent ainsi, mais Severus le retint alors qu'il se levait.

- Fais attention.

- Tu parles encore de Sirius ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- Non, je parle de toi. C'est bien, tu es mieux en ce moment… Prends garde à toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me dis pas tout que je ne vois pas certaines choses.

Remus hésita à poser d'autres questions, il savait après tout que le garçon n'y répondrait pas. Il avait finalement plus en commun avec Jonas qu'il ne le pensait.

- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de raisons, tout va bien après tout. Merci.

Il s'éloigna en sachant que ses mots avaient sonné faux. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils étaient le plus souvent silencieux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Remus avait simplement besoin de calme mais Severus semblait savoir interpréter ces silences et en apprendre bien plus que mille discours.

Le cours de mathématique se déroula rapidement et le trio sortit du lycée après que Remus eut parlé au professeur Hortense. De tous les professeurs que Remus avait eus, Hortense avait été le seul à remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec lui. C'était plutôt étrange dans la mesure où il l'avait fait dans une de ses périodes les moins pires, après des mois sans avoir été battu par son père entre autres. Il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il avait eu ce professeur de mathématiques l'an passé, tous ses secrets auraient été découverts, mais ça ne risquait pas d'être le cas pour le moment et l'adulte lui avait simplement dit combien il était soulagé de le voir en meilleure forme depuis quelques temps et qu'il espérait que ça continuerait.

- Bon ! Les autres ont cours jusque cinq heures, on va les attendre au Terrain ? suggéra Sirius.

- Je suppose que tu vas rentrer chez toi, Remus ? remarqua James comme il faisait toujours cela.

- Non, des voisins s'occupent d'Eline et je dois me rendre quelque part. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Le choc sembla grand pour les deux garçons qui le regardèrent sans en croire leurs oreilles.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, s'amusa Remus.

Mais Sirius était déjà en train de mettre ses rollers en s'enquérant de leur destination et James et Remus se chaussèrent également avant de partir.

Remus refusa de leur dire où il les emmenait avant d'y arriver. Il les fit passer en périphérie de la ville pour rejoindre l'entrée de la zone industrielle, là il bifurqua vers une petite zone commerciale où on trouvaient divers boui-boui et boutiques spécialisées allant de la mercerie à l'informatique en passant par l'animalerie, le fleuriste et autres.

Le magasin où Remus les mena jouxtait un tatoueur. De l'extérieur, James et Sirius n'auraient su dire ce qu'ils vendaient, un tag par ailleurs magnifique annonçant simplement comme enseigne : « Speeder », mais ils eurent tôt fait de comprendre en franchissant le seuil de la boutique.

- Hey ! Si c'est pas Remus ! s'exclama un type d'une cinquantaine d'année en train de nettoyer un article.

Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt aux manches déchirés, portait un collier de barbe et les cheveux mi-longs attachés.

- C'est que je commençais à me demander si tu nous avais pas oublié, rigola-t-il en serrant fortement la main du garçon. Tu m'as amené de nouveaux clients ?

- Ce sont des amis du lycée. Voici Sirius et… James…

Remus venait de remarquer que les deux garçons étaient en plein état de stupeur alors que leurs yeux balayaient les murs où étaient accrochés toutes sortes de rollers et de skateboards, les casiers contenant un choix impressionnant de roues ou d'armatures et les tourniquets présentant un éventail de protections et divers autres accessoires.

- M… Mais c'est quoi cette boutique ? s'exclama James en se précipitant vers l'un des modèles de roller pour l'admirer. Pourquoi on n'en a jamais entendu parlé ?

- Haha ! Mes clients sont pas n'importe qui, gamin ! s'esclaffa le vendeur. Êtes-vous sûrs d'être dignes de cette boutique ? ajouta-t-il avec suspicion.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Pascal, ce sont les challengers du lycée Paul Eluard.

- Oooh ! C'est vous qui avez gagné la compétition de quartier au mois d'août ! Pas mal, pas mal. Je vous reconnais maintenant.

- Vous nous avez vu ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Je ne rate pas une seule compét', mon garçon ! Amatrice ou professionnelle, aucune de cette ville ne m'échappe ! Mais je suppose que tu es pressé Remus, tu es toujours pressé. Tu viens pour tes roues, n'est-ce pas ?

- S'il te plait, dit-il en tendant ses rollers qu'il venait de déchausser.

- Tu n'en veux toujours pas pour la rampe, hein ? Ah, quel gâchis ! Je suis sûr que tu serais doué ! Regarde l'état de tes roues ! Avec n'importe qui d'autre et vu comme tu roules, elles seraient déjà en lambeau. Aaah ! Tu veux la mort de mon commerce, pas vrai ? Enfin, je vais peut-être arrêter de te faire des prix…

Il éclata d'un grand rire et disparut dans une autre pièce. James et Sirius se tournèrent immédiatement vers Remus, des questions plein les yeux.

- Il y a trois ans, je cherchais une nouvelle paire de rollers car les miens n'étaient plus à ma taille, expliqua-t-il. J'ai fait plusieurs magasins mais ils étaient tous bien trop chers, quant aux quelques magasins d'occasion que j'ai visité, ils ne semblaient pas de confiance, certains vendaient même des roues d'occasion qui avait déjà dû être pas mal utilisées, c'est dire ! Et puis, dans un grand magasin, j'ai discuté avec un jeune intérimaire qui était passionné de skateboard Au fil de la conversation, je lui ai expliqué mon problème et il m'a donné l'adresse de cette boutique.

- Mais c'est quoi au juste ? demanda James, qui regardait avec fascination les peintures décorant l'un des skates.

- Une boutique d'occasion. Pascal la tient avec son neveu. C'est un ancien pro alors il a pas mal de connaissances dans le milieu. Il est vraiment bon pour déterminer le type de roues et de rollers qui nous convient et il crée aussi ses propres modèles. Il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de m'échanger des rollers contre mes anciens plus le prix des roues à condition que je lui prouve que je les méritais.

- Et t'as fait quoi ?

- Et bien… j'ai roulé, rigola Remus. Avec Baptiste, le neveu de Pascal, qui me suivait, et j'ai passé le test. Il me fait une remise de vingt-cinq pour cent sur les roues et m'offre l'assemblage, c'est vraiment avantageux pour moi. C'est Baptiste qui se charge de la majorité des décorations, expliqua-t-il en désignant le skateboard qui avait tapé dans l'œil de James.

- Sirius ! Il faut qu'on fasse nos preuves aussi ! s'exclama James en saisissant son ami par le blouson.

- Oui, oui, ok, j'ai compris. Si Remus dit qu'il est bon, je suppose qu'il l'est.

- Il faudra que j'en parle à Lily aussi, remarqua Remus, pensif, en y songeant soudain.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune fille allait époustoufler Pascal, il faudrait qu'il trouve du temps pour l'emmener ici.

- Et voilà ! Garanties plusieurs mois ! C'est un nouveau modèle de ma conception, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ton copain a l'air de mauvaise humeur, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Remus se tourna vers Sirius pour se rendre compte qu'il affichait effectivement une mine renfrognée. Il détestait tellement Lily qu'il ne supportait même pas d'entendre son nom ? James se contenta de lui adresser une grimace et ils prirent congé de l'homme qui les invita à revenir le voir quand ils voudraient.

- Cette fois je vais vraiment devoir y aller. Vous saurez retrouver le chemin jusqu'au Terrain ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais le coin, je ne savais simplement pas que cette boutique existait, lui assura James.

- Alors on se voit demain.

- Remus, au sujet de Lily…

James semblait autant en attente de la suite que Remus, mais Sirius finit par pousser un soupir de frustration.

- Laisse tomber. A demain, petit loup ! lança-t-il gaiement.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas en parler avec Lily, mais il chassa vite cette idée, c'était leur problème, pas le sien. Il songea un instant rentrer dormir mais la pneumatique des roues que lui avait installé Pascal n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente et il mourrait d'envie de les essayer, aussi s'élança-t-il sur le goudron de la ville, appréciant les nouvelles sensations de liberté que lui apportaient ses récentes acquisitions.

_(à suivre…)_

Je le dis maintenant avant que vous ne m'assailliez à coup de pics, je reviens sur la scène du réveil de Remus chez Sirius du point de vue de Sirius dans le prochain chapitre ! j'tiens à la vie moi… (je sais, cette affirmation n'est pas évidente aux vues de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire avant, mdr !)

[_**NdA :**__**A**__**l**__**'**__**intention**__**de**__**ceux**__**qui**__**lisent**__**aussi**__** "**__**Il**__**a**__**un**__**début**__**à**__**tout**__**"**_, je tiens à préciser que _**les**__**relations**__**à**__**l**__**'**__**intérieur**__**de**__**la**__**famille**__**Black**__**dans**__**ce**__**récit**__**ne**__**sont**__**pas**__**les**__**mêmes**__**que**__**dans**__**ma**__**fic**__**sur**__**les**__**Maraudeurs !**_ Je le précise pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées par rapport à la réflexion de Sirius sur son père dans ce chapitre. (en fait, son père répond plus ou moins au même modèle, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas changé son nom, mais sa mère n'est pas du tout comme Nocera, vous la découvrirez plus par la suite, faut que je lui trouve un nom d'ailleurs… lol)]

[_**NdAbis**_ : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien en particulier contre _Les__confessions_ de Rousseau (lol), par contre j'ai qqch contre la stagnation des programmes scolaires (principalement dans les matières littéraires), ça je ne le nie pas.]

[_**NdAter**__**(et**__**der,**__**promis !)**_ : Vous l'avez constaté par vous-mêmes mais la dernière partie de ce chapitre m'a permis de faire un tour d'horizon des relations entre Remus et la plupart des protagonistes de l'histoire dans le cadre du lycée. C'est pas pour rieeeeen _(dit-elle__d__'__une__voix__chantonnante)_. Je voulais que les choses soient bien claire avant le… euh… grand bouleversement. J'espère que ça n'a pas choqué dans la continuité du récit… Dîtes moi si c'est le cas, c'est le genre de remarque qui me permet de m'améliorer en cherchant d'autres méthodes pour montrer telle ou telle chose. Ah ! et aussi, j'en ai profité pour mettre au point deux trois zones obscures de l'arrière plan, je parle de comment fait Remus pour amener sa sœur à l'école alors qu'il commence à huit heures et comment il a pu se procurer des rollers à sa taille alors qu'il n'a (à peu près) pas un sou. Ce sont des choses qu'il me semblait nécessaire de préciser pour la toile de fond, si jamais d'autres points, détails, du même style vous paraissent nébuleux, faîtes moi signe, j'ai tendance à oublier d'expliquer certains trucs malheureusement (irrécupérable…)]

_**Allez ! Plus qu'un chapitre et on se lance dans une vertigineuse descente dans les abysses !**_

_**Bonus** : Et si Eline avait rencontré Sirius quand elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer les « u » ?(je rappelle que ses « s » de fin sont zozotant, quand elle appelle « Rem's » ça donne qqch comme « Rem'z ») _

- Bonjour Eline, je m'appelle Sirius.

- Si… Siri's ?

- Euh… oui, tu peux m'appeler Si, si tu…

- Bonjour Cerise !

- …

(où mènent les longues nuits d'insomnies… -.-' Désolée de vous infliger ça…)

**RAR : **

_Les RAR peuvent sembler bizarres, c'est parce que je les ai écrite avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas vos mails, mais j'ai laissé les réponses comme telles, désolée !_

**livre-et-lecture** :  
Coucou !

Désolée de pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'ai pour principe de n'envoyer les rar que lorsque le chapitre suivant n'est plus long à venir. En l'occurrence, il sera là d'ici une à deux semaines.

Merci pour la review ! Tu vas me fusiller quand tu vas lire le début du chapitre 11, lol, mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! Désolée aussi que ce soit si long entre eux deux, ils ont encore du chemin à faire !

bisous ! merci pour les encouragements !

PS : apparemment, tu as essayé de me donner ton adresse de blog, mais les adresses nets ne passent pas par ff . net, j'ai juste eu : « livre-et-lecture ». J'ai cherché sur le net mais je n'ai pas trouvé, dsl.

PSbis : Du coup je te dis merci ici aussi pour ta review sur « je vous retire le droit d'aimer » !

**mpotter** :  
Salut !

A vrai dire à une époque, les UA était le genre de fanfics que j'appréciais le moins ! Mais j'en ai trouvé des pas mal (faudra que je fasse de la pub un jour !)

Merci énormément pour tes compliments en tous cas ! et… oui, je sais que je suis longue à publier. Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça, à une époque, je marchais à un chapitre par semaine ! Ah ! C'était le bon vieux temps ! (pas si loin à vrai dire mais bon… lol) En tous cas je t'assure que j'aimerai aller plus vite, ce serait le signe de beaucoup d'amélioration ! Bon, j'espère que je ne vous ferai pas patienter trop longtemps pour le chapitre 12 !

Pour ce qui est de « Il y a un début à tout », c'est vrai que ça bouge moins… enfin, ça dépend de l'année, mdr ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où tu en es, mais si tu en es déjà à la 5ème année, je te présente mes plus plates excuses (je vais le faire sous peu dans les chapitres en fait) parce que cette année est une horreur ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire cette abomination, je touche le fond, ça se voit que j'ai eu du mal ! Vivement que je me rattrape avec la 6ème !

Merci encore pour tout !

**Remus'****fan** :  
euh… coucou… héhé…

Naooooooooon ! Pas les yeux noirs ! Je suis dézoulée ! Je sais, ça a encore pris 6 mois… Crois-moi, j'en suis la première affligée :-S Mais le chapitre est finalement là et je frôle sans la dépasser la limite des 6 mois ! euh… Oui, je sais, je dois pas m'en réjouir et faire de mon mieux au prochain chapitre (baisse la tête sous le regard furieux de Remus' fan)

Merci à toi pour la review !

**Vinou **:

Merci pour ta review ! Tu as eu de la chance de découvrir cette fic si tard, comme ça ce chapitre arrive peu après ta review, lol. Pense à mettre ton mail pour que je te réponde -)


	12. Frustration

_**Pas taper les lecteurs de Il y a un début à tout ! Je sais que la suite se fait attendre mais je bloque un peu en ce moment sur cette fichue année. Patientez encore un peu s'il vous plait, ça va venir !**_

**oOo**

_**NdA**_ : vous allez encore plus détester Lily dans ce chapitre alors que ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention… Faudrait que je pense à faire remonter sa popularité en parlant plus d'elle dans les PdV de Remus, lol.

_**NdAbis**_: Dans ce chapitre, je dis que la compétition inter-roller a lieu en mai, alors que dans le chapitre 4, je dis que c'est en avril. C'était une erreur de ma part à ce moment-là, désolée ! Je vais essayer de penser à aller modifier ça… Donc la compét' est en mai -)

**oOo**

**Chapitre 12 : Frustration**

James exécuta parfaitement un saut périlleux arrière et s'inclina devant son public qui l'acclamait avant de regarder Lily avec fierté.

- Pas mal du tout, c'est bien supérieur à la dernière fois, remarqua cette dernière.

- La perfection est de toujours surpasser la perfection, déclara James avec un sourire qu'il devait penser séducteur.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son regard sur Stéphane, en train de faire une course contre Joaquim, l'ami de Lily, sous les encouragements d'Olivier et Mélodie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils s'étaient plus ou moins disputés sur ce qui était le plus rapide entre le skate et les rollers et avaient fini par décider de régler ça par démonstration. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Sirius que ce duel n'avait pas lieu d'être, on ne pouvait qu'être plus rapide à roller, mais Joaquim donnait étonnamment de fil à retordre à son ami.

Avec un soupir, Sirius regarda la rampe laissée inoccupée par James, où s'entraînaient maintenant des débutants, se demandant s'il était assez motivé pour exécuter quelques figures. Le fait était qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque aujourd'hui et l'absence de Remus n'y était sûrement pas étrangère. Non pas qu'il était incapable de pratiquer sans sa présence – il aurait eu honte de revendiquer le titre de challenger du lycée si ça avait été le cas – mais depuis quelques jours une certaine morosité l'envahissait quand il songeait à leur relation… enfin, leur "non-relation" plutôt.

- Et bien ? Où est passé tout ton entrain ?

L'adolescent tourna son regard vers Mélodie, qui le fixait avec un sourire radieux.

- Qui a gagné la course ?

- Un accident tragique a empêché cette course d'être menée à son terme, déclara dramatiquement la jeune fille. Tu savais que les caniches avaient une aversion pour les skateboards ?

Sirius porta son regard sur la piste de course qui entourait le Terrain pour voir les trois garçons en discussion véhémente avec une vieille dame dont le chien ne cessait d'aboyer contre Joaquim, qui se dissimulait du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière les deux autres.

- Alors, que nous vaut cet air maussade du célèbre clown de Paul Eluard ? demanda Mélodie.

- Y'a un truc que j'oublie tout le temps de te demander, réalisa soudain Sirius. On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es acoquinée de la sorte avec l'autre, là ?

- Lily ? C'est quelqu'un de remarquable, tu sais ? Je m'en suis rendue compte après avoir discuté avec elle à Halloween.

- Oui, merci, ça j'avais cru comprendre, mais tu n'étais pas sensée être de mon côté ?

- Je me suis rendue compte qu'un peu de concurrence ne te ferait pas de mal, avoua-t-elle. D'ailleurs tu me surprends vraiment Sirius, j'aurai pensé qu'à partir de la soirée d'Halloween tu lui aurais déclaré ta flamme mais tu n'en as rien fait. Ça fait déjà deux semaines, tu sais ?

- Non sans blague, répliqua Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. T'aurais dû me le dire plus tôt que tu comptais me servir d'agenda de suivi, ça m'aurait évité d'en acheter un.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que ta mauvaise humeur est inquiétante ?

Contre toute attente, le ton de Mélodie était réellement soucieux et Sirius ne pouvait que le lui concéder.

- C'est comme tu dis, pas vrai ? Ça ne me ressemble pas. J'agis _normalement_ avec Remus mais pas par rapport à ce que je souhaite. Pourquoi je ne lui dis pas simplement la vérité ? Si j'avais la réponse, ce serait plus simple. C'est juste que…

Le garçon poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche, et ça ne vient pas de moi mais de _lui_. En plus… Rien, laisse tomber.

Sirius n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour à supporter un tel niveau de frustration. Ça avait été plutôt facile au départ de se rapprocher de lui, il se laissait faire, acceptait les étreintes et les petits surnoms, plus que ce qu'aurait pu rêver Sirius le mois dernier. Mais il avait suffi d'une dizaine de jours pour qu'il expérimente pleinement l'expression : « donnez lui la main, il vous prendra le bras », un bras qui lui était hors de portée.

Avant, lorsque Remus l'ignorait ou l'évitait, il était simplement trop loin pour être accessible, mais maintenant qu'il était plus proche que jamais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus sans pouvoir l'avoir.

James avait été le premier à réaliser le changement d'humeur de son ami, qui s'était en fait opéré à partir de la visite chez le vendeur de rollers. Ils en avaient discuté et le jeune Potter s'était montré étonnamment perspicace pour comprendre la situation. Le fait que Remus les mène à cet endroit démontrait à quel point il était maintenant à l'aise avec eux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il leur avait ainsi parlé de lui, et juste après, il avait fallu qu'il mette en avant sa chère Lily. Sirius avait failli lui demander clairement quelle relation l'unissait à la jeune fille, mais il s'était débiné au dernier moment, brusquement lassé pour une raison inconnue.

Selon son meilleur ami, Sirius avait à ce moment là pris à la fois conscience de la proximité et de la distance qui le séparait de son but, même s'il n'était pas capable non plus de comprendre en quoi consistait cette fameuse distance.

- C'est en train de prendre une drôle de tournure cette histoire.

Sirius accorda à nouveau son attention à Mélodie, perplexe.

- Tu te souviens de ma première impression de Remus ? Mignon mais étrange, c'est ce que j'avais dit. Ce n'est plus une impression maintenant, c'est une certitude. Ce gars cache quelque chose de vraiment très lourd.

Son ami plissa des yeux en la fixant.

- Comment ça il _cache_quelque chose ? Je suis d'accord avec toi qu'il est plutôt secret mais s'il y en a un qui cache quelque chose entre nous, c'est bien moi !

- Tu penses à tes sentiments ou à l'histoire avec ton père ? Ça m'avait vraiment choqué quand tu m'en as parlé pour la première fois, grimaça-t-elle. Mais désolée de te le dire, tu joues la carte de l'égocentrisme. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui ne collent pas, entre ses airs constamment fatigués ou le fait qu'il n'ait jamais de temps libre. Je veux bien qu'il s'occupe de sa sœur mais il reste un lycéen. En plus, même s'il a été choqué par la mort de sa mère, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à contacter Lily plus tôt vu comme ils s'entendent.

Sirius était sincèrement surpris de l'analyse de Mélodie, non pas qu'il n'y avait pas lui-même pensé mais il ne s'imaginait pas que la jeune fille en savait autant sur Remus avec le peu de temps qu'elle le voyait, ce dont il lui fit part.

- C'est parce qu'en ce moment tu nous oublies, môssieur l'amoureux, lui dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus amusé que réprobateur. Tu ne vois que ton Remus et seul James est parvenu plus ou moins à rester dans ton champ de vision. Par ailleurs, nous parlons assez souvent de v… de lui avec Lily.

Le lapsus ne passa pas inaperçu à Sirius mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as définitivement pas jeté ton dévolu sur la personne la plus accessible qui soit et heureusement que tu es entouré de bons amis soucieux de ton bien-être. Après tout, aucun de nous ne doute que malgré la déprime passagère que tu nous fais en ce moment, tu n'as pas l'intention de cesser là ta période de chasse. C'est pourquoi au nom de tous tes amis pourtant honteusement abandonnés je t'assure de notre soutien inconditionnel.

- Et c'est là que je suis sensé verser une larmichette en remerciant tous les dieux de l'Univers pour votre si précieuse amitié ? se moqua Sirius en réponse aux airs grandiloquents qu'avait pris Mélodie.

- Ce serait pas plus mal, intervint Olivier qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés avec Stéphane, Joaquim étant allé rejoindre Lily et James. Et si en même temps tu pouvais t'agenouiller et nous baiser les pieds, ce serait parfait.

- Je ne te connaissais pas un goût pour ce genre de jeux, si je l'avais su plus tôt, on serait peut-être resté plus longtemps ensemble, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

- Là tu es immonde, grimaça Olivier.

- En tout cas Sirius, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour tâter le terrain avec Remus, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, déclara Stéphane. Et je t'en supplie, ne rebondis pas sur ce que je viens de dire.

- Je n'ai rien dit, assura son ami en éclatant de rire avec les autres.

- Vous avez des délires sans moi maintenant ? lança James en se rapprochant, son sourire démentant le ton de reproche dans sa voix.

- Tu étais si occupé qu'on ne voulait pas te déranger, lui dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Il est certain que pour ta part tu ne risques pas d'être occupé en ce moment.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tout le monde passa son regard de Lily à Sirius dans l'attente de sa réplique, Joaquim ayant l'air complètement perdu.

- Très bien, c'est le moment de jouer cartes sur table, déclara le jeune Black en pointant un doigt sur la jeune fille.

Sa discussion avec Mélodie l'avait requinqué et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- J'ignore exactement quel est ton but mais je te promets que tes petites exactions n'auront pas l'effet que tu attends. Tiens toi le pour dit, je n'abandonnerai jamais !

Lily le jaugea un moment puis laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- Comme tu veux Sirius, mais sache pour ta part que je ne te le céderai pas aussi aisément.

Un autre silence s'installa alors que chacun réagissait différemment. Pour la plupart surpris de cette annonce, Mélodie fixait Lily avec perplexité et Joaquim attendait visiblement que quelqu'un lui explique ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sirius, pour sa part, la trouvait bien vaniteuse de s'octroyer ainsi des droits sur Remus – quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était ce qu'il faisait lui-même – et ne put réprimer une pointe de dépit comme cette phrase confirmait définitivement pour lui le lien qui unissait Lily à Remus.

- Je me demande cependant si tu auras assez de cran pour conserver ton bel enthousiasme jusqu'au bout, ajouta la jeune fille. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il ne s'agit que d'une amourette dont tu finiras par te lasser, j'avoue être assez curieuse de la persévérance que tu y mettras.

- Tu peux me croire, tu vas en être cruellement déçue, répondit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ok, temps mort ! s'interposa James. On a compris, mais le Terrain n'est pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour ce genre de discussion, pas vrai ? De toute façon les choses sont claires maintenant, donc c'est bon. Et si on allait chez Louis maintenant ?

- Il faut qu'on rentre, on a un travail de groupe à faire, répondit Joaquim. Et si je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il se passe… ajouta-t-il avec un regard un peu dépité en direction de Lily.

- Je te raconterai ça en route. A plus tard tout le monde. J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve, Sirius.

- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela le garçon.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner et Olivier se gratta la nuque.

- Alors là, j'aurai jamais cru qu'elle était du genre à accepter les affrontements directs.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas une vraie garce ! s'exclama soudain Sirius en se tournant vers Mélodie.

Ses amis semblèrent plutôt choqués de l'adjectif utilisé, même si Olivier et Stéphane n'en pensaient pas moins, Mélodie, elle, avait toujours un air perplexe collé au visage.

- Force est de reconnaître que ça a tout l'air du comportement d'une garce…

La formulation eut le don d'énerver Sirius mais, une fois de plus, James coupa court à sa colère.

- Bon, on va le boire ce pot !

- Comment tu peux être aussi serein, toi ? demanda Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient du Terrain.

- Comment ça ?

- Sirius a raison, tu es amoureux de Lily, non ? remarqua Stéphane. J'aurai pensé que cette déclaration te déprimerait un tant soit peu.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna sincèrement James.

- Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce qu'elle vient de dire réduit considérablement tes chances avec elle, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Les trois autres garçons regardèrent James avec incrédulité, qui semblait réellement ne pas réaliser où était le problème.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais James me semble le plus lucide d'entre vous tous, commenta Mélodie.

Le trajet jusque chez Louis se déroula avec les tentatives de Sirius, Olivier et Stéphane de tirer les vers du nez à Mélodie, entreprise inutile chez James qui ne comprenait même pas ce qu'ils essayaient de lui faire dire.

La confrontation avec Lily eut au moins l'avantage de sortir Sirius de son apathie. Ce n'était après tout pas parce qu'il ne "pouvait" pas déclarer sa flamme à Remus qu'il devait abandonner toute tentative d'approche. Au moins se rappelait-il maintenant qu'il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire, après tout il était Sirius Black.

C'est donc un Sirius renforcé dans ses convictions qui ouvrit la porte de sa maison à Remus et Eline ce mercredi après-midi, pour la cinquième fois où ils se retrouvaient ici afin de travailler leur exposé.

- Je sais bien que j'ai promis de te laisser choisir où et quand on travaillait mais tu pourrais au moins accepter qu'un taxi vienne vous prendre, remarqua Sirius alors que Remus retirait ses rollers.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était bon. Ce n'est pas si loin, on ne met même pas un quart d'heure pour venir ici.

- Mais la pente est raide. Enfin, je suppose que ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Tu veux des bonbons Eline, mon frère en a acheté hier.

La petite lui adressa un regard noir avant de se détourner sans répondre et Remus adressa à Sirius un sourire impuissant. La relation entre Sirius et Eline n'était pas allée en s'arrangeant depuis le jour où Remus s'était endormi dans sa chambre. Le jeune Black n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette hostilité qui semblait remonter au soir de la fête foraine et aurait bien voulu que l'enfant ne se montre pas si insolente avec lui. A de nombreuses reprises, il avait en effet eu l'envie de la réprimander pour son attitude mais se retenait comme cela n'était pas son rôle. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que Remus laissait un peu trop de liberté à sa sœur, tellement que c'en était étrange connaissant la politesse dont lui-même faisait preuve.

- Remus et Eline sont arrivés ?

- Bonjour madame, désolé pour le dérangement, salua Remus alors que Mme Black apparaissait dans le hall d'entrée.

Sirius retint une grimace, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre comme sa mère adressait un grand sourire à leurs invités.

- Vous ne dérangez aucunement. Bonjour Eline, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien madame ! J'ai fait beaucoup de lecture aujourd'hui à l'école !

- Vraiment ? Tu vas devoir me montrer ça alors.

La petite fille arborait un immense sourire rayonnant, comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait madame Black depuis leur seconde visite.

Sirius devait reconnaître que pour toute personne extérieure et plus particulièrement pour une enfant comme Eline, qui avait grandi sans présence féminine, Cérès Black incarnait un idéal quasiment divin. Elle était magnifique, intelligente, connaissait les bonnes manières sans être pour autant maniérée, elle semblait tout simplement parfaite. Pour son fils aîné, cependant, elle n'était qu'une ombre dans celle de son père, et c'était bien suffisant pour qu'il essaie d'être le moins possible en contact avec elle, ce qui rendait de son point de vue les choses bien plus compliquées…

- Si vous êtes occupée, ce n'est pas grave, remarqua Remus. Eline peut très bien rester avec nous et…

- Allons, elle vous distrairait dans votre travail et elle-même s'ennuierait. Je vous assure qu'elle ne me cause aucun souci, nous nous amusons beaucoup au contraire, n'est-ce pas Eline ?

- Oh oui ! Je veux rester avec la maman de Sirius !

La deuxième fois que Remus et Eline étaient venus au Val de la Garrigue, c'était Mme Black qui leur avait ouvert. En fait elle était tombée sur eux alors qu'elle partait et, Sirius n'avait toujours pas compris comment cela était arrivé, elle était tombée sous le charme de la gamine. La réciproque étant vraie, elle avait annulé sa sortie pour s'occuper d'Eline alors que les garçons travaillaient – Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas de la tournure des événements.

- C'est une bonne chose que ta mère et ma sœur s'entendent aussi bien, remarqua Remus en déposant ses affaires sur le lit de Sirius.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? grommela-t-il. Le seul intérêt que j'y vois, c'est qu'Eline doit moins rechigner à venir ici grâce à elle.

- Encore désolé pour l'attitude de ma sœur, s'excusa Remus.

- C'est pas vraiment à toi de dire ça, soupira Sirius. Tu trouves pas que tu la gâtes un peu trop ? Je sais bien que t'es son frère, pas son père, mais tu devrais être un peu plus ferme avec elle.

- Je m'en rends bien compte mais ce n'est pas si simple… Et puis comme tu le dis, je ne suis que son frère, sourit le châtain.

- Mouais… Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle s'entende bien avec ma mère ? Elle n'est pas aussi extraordinaire qu'elle n'en a l'air.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le souci de savoir si ta mère est exceptionnelle ou non, c'est une femme, tu vois ? Eline n'a jamais vraiment été proche des femmes qu'elle a fréquenté, les mères de ses amis principalement, elle restait toujours avec moi. Mais c'est une petite fille, je pense sincèrement qu'une présence féminine lui est nécessaire.

- Et ma mère lui a fait forte impression, termina Sirius. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais pour le moment, ta sœur n'a que six ans, je ne pense pas qu'avoir un exemple de femme maintenant lui soit très utile.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question d'âge, le contredit Remus. Et puis de cette manière, quand elle sera plus grande, elle connaîtra déjà…

Le garçon s'interrompit brusquement et Sirius le regarda avec surprise alors qu'il prenait un air gêné. Pourquoi semblait-il embarrassé ?

- Enfin… Je ne veux pas dire… C'est dans longtemps évidemment…

Alors que Sirius comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Ravi de constater que tu as l'intention de rester dans mon entourage encore un long moment, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement et détourna le regard quand il le fit enfin.

- On ignore de quoi demain sera fait. C'est rare que je… parle ainsi au futur…

- Et bien n'est-ce pas une bonne chose si tu peux davantage le faire maintenant ?

Le jeune Lupin leva les yeux vers son camarade, le jaugeant un instant, puis il lui adressa un sourire doux.

- Oui, tu as raison. On s'y met ?

Sirius était perplexe, ce sourire disait qu'il le trouvait naïf de penser cela. Cette part de Remus qui le faisait paraître bien plus mature que n'importe quel autre adolescent plaisait à Sirius autant que le reste, mais il avait aussi conscience que cela faisait partie du mystère qui entourait le garçon.

- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Le châtain sembla surpris de la question, qui tombait alors qu'ils faisaient une pause dans leur travail, puis réfléchit.

- Tu m'autorises à poser un joker ? demanda-t-il.

- James déteint trop sur toi, je suis persuadé que tu ignorais ce qu'était un joker il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas tort, mais malheureusement pour toi, j'assimile vite, s'amusa Remus. Et toi ? Ah, mais j'oubliais Olivier, dit-il aussitôt.

- On a passé du bon temps ensemble mais si on a arrêté de sortir ensemble, c'est justement parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas, lui expliqua Sirius. Olivier est un très bon ami, je n'ai jamais été amoureux… enfin presque.

- La phrase cachée derrière ce "presque" me vaudra mon joker je suppose ?

- En effet !

- Heureusement pour moi que je ne sois pas aussi curieux que toi.

Sirius poussa un soupir dépité. Et malheureusement pour lui…

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés avec les autres ?

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas curieux, se moqua Sirius.

- Je suis intrigué, le rectifia le garçon. Vous êtes très proches tous les cinq, ça m'a vraiment surpris au début, et même maintenant.

- Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit si exceptionnel. Je pense plutôt que c'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué aux relations humaines.

- Et là Olivier te dirait que tu as vraiment manqué de tact, sourit Remus.

- Tu commences aussi à bien nous connaître apparemment ! Voyons voir… Le premier que j'ai rencontré, c'est James, on avait dix ans et on s'est défié au roller, on est devenu partenaires après ça. On a connu Olivier au collège, toujours par le roller. Comme on allait au Terrain en sortant des cours et que lui aussi, on a fait le trajet ensemble et la suite a suivi. Quant à Stéphane et Mélodie…

Sirius ricana, s'attirant un regard étonné de Remus.

- Pardon, c'est que ces deux-là sont vraiment des numéros. Cette rencontre là aussi s'est faite grâce au roller… On est tous liés par ça, j'y avais jamais pensé, tiens, remarqua-t-il, pensif.

- Qu'y a-t-il eu de si amusant dans votre rencontre ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- Je vais te raconter ça de la manière dont Stéphane le fait, parce que son point de vue est beaucoup plus amusant que le mien.

L'air perplexe de Remus enchanta Sirius, ravi de le voir porter de l'intérêt sur ce genre de chose, et il commença à raconter.

_Stéphane releva sa casquette en s'essuyant le front. On était début juillet, il n'était donc pas si surprenant qu'il fasse si chaud dans le sud de la France, mais le garçon venait de déménager de Brest et le changement de climat était assez rude pour lui. _

_A la rentrée il entrerait en seconde au lycée technique Jules Vernes, il avait été y faire un tour quelques temps auparavant et avait appris qu'un skate-park très bien équipé se trouvait non loin de là. La rampe n'intéressait pas vraiment Stéphane, il utilisait ses rollers pour se déplacer, mais il était assez curieux de voir le niveau des jeunes de cette ville comme il avait connu d'excellents rollermen dans le nord. _

_Les gens qui lui avaient indiqué l'endroit n'avaient pas menti, le complexe était plus que bien équipé. Il y avait en tout sept rampes, neuf demi rampes, plusieurs zones pour les slaloms, une multitude de barres, ainsi que trois parcours d'entraînement, le tout entouré de deux pistes de course – une pour le roller et le skate et une pour les vélos – et relié à "l'extérieur" par quatre ponts qui enjambaient un terrain de cross. Sur le coup, Stéphane avait été surpris que les premières personnes qu'il croise lui indiquent directement où se trouvait ce terrain, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas ses rollers avec lui, mais en voyant ces installations, il apparaissait clair que ces sports étaient une véritable institution ici._

_Il observa un moment les différents pratiquants, constatant que le niveau était extrêmement bon, avant d'être attiré par les acclamations d'une petite foule qui s'était formée autour d'une des rampes. Deux garçons étaient visiblement en train de faire une démonstration de roller agressif, et quelle démonstration ! Stéphane n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse exécuter de telles figures à roller sans se rompre le cou, surtout qu'ils synchronisaient parfaitement leurs figures. L'adolescent ne put néanmoins retenir une grimace en notant que ces deux-là en faisaient un peu trop, clairement en train de ce donner en spectacle._

_- Oh les mecs…_

_- Oh les mecs…_

_Stéphane tourna vers la spectatrice à ses côtés le même regard surpris, mais celui de la fille devint vite moqueur._

_- Qu'une fille fasse ce genre de réflexion, c'est normal, mais d'un gars, ça manque franchement de virilité._

_Le garçon écarquilla les yeux puis vit rouge. En temps normal, il aurait sûrement laissé couler mais il se trouvait que s'il n'était pas resté chez lui aujourd'hui, ça avait été pour échapper aux continuelles moqueries de ses frères sur sa sensibilité. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il agissait comme une fille mais il devait lui-même reconnaître être plus sensible que les autres garçons – en tout cas que ses frères. Alors non, vraiment, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !_

_- Parce que t'es peut-être féminine avec ta casquette à l'envers, ton T-shirt trois fois trop grand et ton short ? répliqua-t-il, énervé._

_- Tu sous-entends quoi, là ? Cette tenue est la plus pratique pour faire du roller. Remarque, je ne doute pas que tu sois très aux faits de la mode féminine, ricana-t-elle._

_- Pas dur de l'être plus qu'un garçon manqué en tout cas._

_- Fille manquée toi-même !_

_- Travestie !_

_- Femmelette !_

_- Macho !_

_- Her… Hein ?_

_La fille semblait venir de percuter la dernière insulte mais quelqu'un les interrompit._

_- Hé, vous deux !_

_Stéphane détacha son regard furieux de son opposante et se rendit compte que la foule qui était tout à l'heure subjuguée par le show du couple avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Il ne douta pas une seconde du teint pivoine que prit son visage avant qu'il ne le baisse, honteux, alors que la fille faisait face à celui qui les avait interpellé – en fait l'un des deux garçons du duo._

_- C'est pas que votre dispute me dérange en soi, c'est au contraire très amusant, assura-t-il avec un immense sourire, mais vous nous piquez nos spectateurs._

_- T'as pas l'impression d'être un chouïa prétentieux, là ? répliqua la fille en haussant un sourcil._

_- Je me soucie simplement du bien-être de…_

_- Ouha ! T'es vraiment tout rouge !_

_- AAAAH !_

_Stéphane fit un bond de côté en portant une main à son cœur, il n'avait pas du tout remarqué le deuxième garçon du duo s'approcher de lui. _

_- Sirius, on t'a déjà dit de pas faire ça, y'a des cardiaques tu sais ? le réprimanda son camarade d'un ton moqueur. _

_- Mais ! Regarde comme il est mignon, James, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !_

_- Mign… Quoi ? s'exclama Stéphane en écarquillant les yeux._

_Quelqu'un était en train de se payer sa tête ou il ne s'appelait plus Stéphane Elain._

_- Olivier va t'étriper si tu continues, ricana le dénommé James en pointant du pouce un autre garçon aux cheveux paille qui se tenait près d'eux et sembla gêné._

_- Meuh non ! Il sait que je suis fidèle ! Oups ! Pardon Olivier, j'avais oublié que t'aimais pas les démos publiques, grimaça Sirius en se grattant la tête avec un sourire d'excuse._

_Est-ce que par hasard ces deux là étaient…_

_- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda brusquement la fille avec qui il se disputait, l'air soudain très intéressée. Vous en êtes vraiment ?_

_- euh… Si tu parles du fait d'être gay, ouais._

_Elle les fixa un moment sans parler puis un sourire carnassier s'installa sur ses lèvres._

_- Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! Moi, c'est Mélodie. J'ai des tas de questions à vous poser, on va boire un coup ? Oui, ça marche. Alors dîtes-moi…_

_Et elle entraîna les deux garçons avec elle sans faire plus attention à rien d'autre. Celui qui s'appelait Olivier semblait vraiment mal à l'aise mais l'autre, Sirius, s'amusait visiblement comme un fou. Stéphane poussa un soupir et décida de rentrer, il n'avait plus très envie de voir les autres pratiquer et il n'avait même pas ses rollers pour faire un peu de slalom, mais il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'il sentit son col l'étrangler._

_- Hé ! C'est dange… reux… euh…_

_James le regardait avec un sourire rien moins que rassurant._

_- Tu crois t'enfuir où comme ça ? Tu es en partie fautif de l'interruption de notre démo, alors tu vas bien me payer un coup à boire._

_- Hein ?_

_- Allez, on y va !_

- Et c'est comme ça qu'on a trinqué ensemble pour la première fois d'une longue série, termina Sirius.

- Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? s'étonna Remus. Pourtant Mélodie et Stéphane…

- Sûrement la preuve qu'ils étaient destinés, rigola Sirius. Tu sais, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire pour Stéphane de sortir avec Mélodie. Mais en fin de compte ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Dans tout ce qu'ils se sont dit ce jour là, rien n'était vrai : Mélodie est beaucoup plus coquette qu'elle n'y paraît et Stéphane n'a, à ma connaissance, jamais fait preuve d'une féminité exacerbé.

- Je m'en doute, s'amusa le châtain.

- Et toi et Lily, vous vous êtes connus comment ? demanda le jeune Black, se félicitant pour avoir saisi cette opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur sa rivale.

- En primaire, répondit-il de manière évasive. Nous étions dans la même école.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Sirius préféra ne pas insister, ne souhaitant pas briser l'ambiance particulièrement agréable du moment.

- Alors ça fait à peine un peu plus d'un an que vous vous connaissez en tant que groupe ? C'est incroyable comme les relations peuvent évoluer rapidement.

- Comme je te le disais, c'est normal.

- Et comme tu le disais, je ne suis pas habitué aux relations humaines. Je suis plutôt habitué aux relations stagnantes, enfin, je l'étais jusqu'à il y a peu.

Sirius songea qu'il devait entre autre parler de sa relation avec sa cousine Andromeda, qui l'année précédente et même jusqu'au début de cette année n'avait jamais évolué autrement qu'une simple entraide pour les cours.

- Ce n'est… vraiment pas désagréable, soupira le garçon.

Sirius expérimenta alors pour la première fois un fort désir de faire devenir réels ici et maintenant tous ses fantasmes. Remus avait fermé les yeux et, appuyé sur ses mains en arrière de son dos, rejeté légèrement la tête en arrière, l'air totalement détendu. Cette position n'avait absolument rien de particulier, la majorité des gens la prenait quand ils se sentaient apaisés, mais elle mettait en cet instant Sirius dans tous ses états et il finit par se lever brusquement sous prétexte de prendre un livre, se détournant de la vision tentatrice.

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius referma la porte derrière Remus et Eline et s'appuya dessus en soufflant fortement, fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas de cette manière que son niveau de frustration allait décroître, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas demander à Remus de rester le plus apathique possible pour éviter qu'il ne lui saute dessus, ce n'était pas sûr que le garçon apprécierait.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, son père le fixait de l'entrée du salon, l'air de le jauger. Quelques instants plus tôt, ils l'avaient croisé en sortant de sa chambre et celui-ci avait stoppé pour dévisager Remus avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Cette rencontre lui faisait penser que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'étaient parlés tous les deux, mais Remus avait détourné la conversation quand il lui avait demandé. Monsieur Black finit par se détourner et disparut dans le salon avant que son fils ait eu le temps de l'interpeller.

Il fit le bilan de la journée en remontant dans sa chambre, plus de positif que de négatif, c'était certain. Enfin, le coup de la fin de discussion était assez dur à digérer malgré tout. Il fallait dire que _ça_ne facilitait vraiment pas les choses…

- Tu me répètes ça ?

James, les yeux ronds, une frite à un centimètre de sa bouche, fixait Sirius comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Ils se trouvaient tous deux chez Louis, attendant les trois autres, et James doutait en cet instant de l'intégrité psychologique de Sirius.

- T'as très bien compris, grommela son ami, le menton appuyé dans sa main avec une mine légèrement contrariée.

James le dévisagea un moment encore puis mangea sa frite, but quelques gorgées de soda et se laissa aller contre sa chaise, le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres dissimulant mal son envie de rire.

- T'es en train de me dire qu'après… attends que je compte, plus d'un mois à lui courir après, tu _commences_ à faire des rêves érotiques à son sujet et que ça te _gêne _? Là Sirius, une partie de l'image que j'avais de toi vient de partir en fumée.

- Parce que toi tu fantasmes peut-être déjà sur l'autre godiche ? répliqua son ami sans cacher son énervement.

Sur le coup, James ne répondit pas, ses yeux s'écarquillant encore plus que quelques instants plus tôt, avant de piquer le plus beau fard que Sirius l'ait jamais vu prendre et de plonger dans son soda.

- Oublie la question, sourit grandement le jeune Black, ravi de l'avoir gêné à ce point vu comme il venait de se moquer de lui.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vois pas ce que ça a de gênant, remarqua James en reprenant contenance.

- Ouais, bon, gênant n'est peut-être pas le bon mot mais j'étais bien assez frustré comme ça pour que ces foutus rêves viennent en rajouter une couche.

- Bah ! Tant que tu ne fantasmes pas quand tu es éveillé, tu peux t'estimer…

Mais James cessa de lui-même de parler en voyant le regard à la fois meurtrier et désespéré de son ami.

- Wahou… Tu dois être _vraiment_ frustré.

- Merci pour ton aide inestimable James. Je me sens tout de suite mieux, là.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi cynique, sourit-il. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une si mauvaise chose, ça va peut-être t'inciter à aller plus loin. Et puis, vu à quel point t'es accroc, tu devais bien te douter que ce genre de choses allait arriver. Sérieux, je pensais que tu en étais à ce stade depuis un moment déjà.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé…

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, je te jure. Maintenant que je te le dis, je me rends compte que ça peut paraître bizarre mais avant ces rêves, je ne pensais pas du tout à cet aspect de la relation que je voulais avoir avec lui.

- T'es vraiment un extraterrestre alors ?

Le ton à la fois surpris et sérieux de James lui valut un nouveau regard noir.

- Désolé mais t'es un gars de seize ans en pleine santé, je ne peux même pas imaginer que tu n'y aies jamais pensé avant. Tu comptes de faire béatifier quand ? Parce qu'à ce niveau, le titre posthume n'est même plus nécessaire.

- Toujours aussi comique, à ce que je vois. Pour te répondre, jamais, parce que _maintenant_, et pour reprendre ta formule, je ne peux même pas imaginer que notre relation ne comporte pas une grande part de sexe.

James grimaça, rendant le sourire à Sirius.

- C'est toi qu'on va sanctifier, après t'avoir lavé de toutes tes pensées impures sur poil de carotte évidemment.

- Elle n'est pas rousse mais auburn, grommela son ami. Bon alors à quoi tu pensais avant pour le harceler à ce point ?

- Serais-tu de ces immondes machos qui ne s'imaginent toute relation que comme sexuelle, mon cher ami ? Tu me déçois là !

- Cause toujours, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Comme tu l'as dit, on n'est pas des saints, et même si je veux bien croire qu'il existe des personnes qui se contentent aisément de relations platoniques – bien que je les plaigne, les pauvres – ça n'est définitivement pas ton genre. Je ne dis pas que je pensais jusqu'alors que tu le pourchassais pour qu'il t'accorde… ses faveurs, dirons-nous, mais, franchement, je pensais que ça faisait partie de tes motivations.

- Arrête d'argumenter, j'ai compris. Ce que je cherchais jusqu'alors ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je voulais… le faire réagir, retrouver le Remus qui s'était opposé à Skeeter. Quelque chose m'a interpellé à ce moment là, tu en as été témoin, il est devenu une véritable obsession.

Sirius regarda dans le vague, réfléchissant à comment exprimer ça, et quelque chose le frappa tout à coup, une évidence qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais comprise ou même simplement cherchée.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, murmura-t-il en réalisant brusquement cela.

- Euh… ouais, tu m'apprends rien là.

- Non, je veux dire, pendant le mois qui s'est écoulé, c'est là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Le cerveau du garçon tournait à cent à l'heure alors que les événements et ses réflexions des semaines précédentes lui revenaient à l'esprit.

- Je te suis plus là. T'es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu étais amoureux que tu lui as couru après mais l'inverse ? Mais t'as pas arrêté de dire que…

- Quoi ? le coupa Sirius. Est-ce que tu peux me citer une seule fois où j'ai dit en ces termes que j'étais amoureux de lui ?

James ouvrit la bouche, prêt à donner une preuve, mais la referma très vite en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'étais intéressé par lui, au départ, et je voulais que lui aussi s'intéresse à moi, alors je l'ai _chassé_ du mieux que j'ai pu. Ensuite, avec toi et les autres, je suis rentré dans le jeu du « je vais en faire mon compagnon » et c'est vrai que j'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux, il m'intriguait, c'est tout. Je crois que c'est à la fête foraine que je suis définitivement tombé pour lui, ce qui explique la suite logique, avec ces rêves. J'en reviens pas de ne même pas m'être rendu compte de ça !

Le jeune Potter semblait tout aussi ébahi, peu habitué – voir pas du tout – à ce que Sirius fasse son introspection de la sorte. Remus Lupin le lui avait définitivement changé, son meilleur ami qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas plus de réflexion intérieure qu'un pigeon.

- Ce qui signifie qu'en plus de le conquérir, tu dois aussi découvrir ce qui t'a intrigué chez lui au premier abord, nota-t-il.

Sirius le regarda avec surprise et sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Tiens, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé le lendemain de la soirée d'Halloween.

- Quoi ? Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Plus ou moins… En fait…

- Ah ben vous êtes là !

- Duo de morfales ! Vous auriez pu nous attendre avant de commencer !

Stéphane, Olivier et Mélodie venaient d'arriver, sortant des cours, et la conversation s'engagea après qu'ils aient commandé des sandwichs auprès de Louis, de sorte que Sirius finit par oublier qu'il voulait raconter à James cette première journée chez lui, même après le départ des trois autres.

oOo

Commençant à neuf heures le jeudi matin, James et Sirius avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre au Terrain avant les cours et, depuis peu, Remus les rejoignait. Ils retrouvèrent Charlie avec joie, qui n'avait pu être présent le jeudi précédent.

- Comment as-tu pu survivre deux semaines sans admirer nos incroyables prouesses ? soupira dramatiquement James.

- Je me suis rattrapé avec les miennes, répondit très sérieusement le rouquin.

- Tu es vraiment occupé en ce moment, remarqua Sirius. Ce n'est quand même pas déjà la compétition qui te surcharge ?

- Le mois de mai va arriver beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le penses. Ce n'est pas que ça qui me donne du travail cela étant. C'est peut-être étrange pour toi mais je bosse, Sirius.

- Hin hin ! Très drôle.

- Salut Remus, tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui !

- J'ai croisé ma voisine qui emmenait sa fille plus tôt aujourd'hui aussi, alors je lui ai laissé Eline.

- Très sage décision ! assura Sirius en allant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Remus, laisse moi te présenter le meilleur entre tous : Charlie Weasley.

- Un meilleur un peu rouillé quand m… Mais tu es…

- Pardon ! s'écria Remus.

Un silence s'installa sur le petit groupe, James et Sirius regardant alternativement les deux autres, stupéfaits.

- euh… je veux dire… Enchanté, Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Charlie la regarda sans réagir puis sembla se réveiller et la serra en souriant.

- Ravi de te rencontrer. Tu fais de la rampe avec eux alors ?

- Non, Remus ne pratique pas, dit James.

- Ah bon ?

Le ton réellement surpris de Charlie rendit James et Sirius encore plus suspicieux mais celui-ci se reprit vite.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu pratiquais vu que tu es venu si tôt ici. Tu devrais vraiment essayer un jour.

- J'y songerai…

- Alors on se fait quelques figures ? J'ai fini de m'échauffer avant votre arrivée, je vais montrer ma performance à Remus pendant que vous en faites autant.

Il s'éloigna vers la rampe et James retint Remus, qui allait le suivre.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

Remus paraissait réellement surpris de la question et à moins qu'il ne soit réellement un bon acteur, rien ne laissait penser qu'il le connaissait, à part ce qu'il s'était passé lors des présentations évidemment…

Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours pour deux heures de français. Sirius avait découvert un avantage à cette matière depuis peu : retranchés dans le fond de la classe pour échapper à l'odeur exagérément sucrée et écœurante d'Ombrage, James et Sirius se retrouvaient derrière la place de Remus, ce qui n'était le cas dans aucun autre cours. Le jeune Black pouvait donc à loisir exercer l'une de ses activités favorites, à savoir l'observation intensive de Remus.

Le brun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le garçon aux yeux d'or lève la tête et croise son regard, ça ne s'était encore jamais produit depuis le temps qu'il l'observait, mais ce jour-là une bonne fée avait dû décider de passer par là car alors que les autres étaient plongés dans un exercice, le professeur dans des corrections et Sirius dans la contemplation du garçon, celui-ci, qui regardait jusqu'alors à l'extérieur d'un air vague, fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna ses yeux droit sur lui. Certainement avait-il senti son regard insistant – depuis le temps ! –, toujours est-il que Sirius, heureux de cette situation, esquissa un sourire sans cesser de le fixer. Remus eut l'air un peu surpris sur le coup mais ne chercha pas à voir si ce regard pouvait être destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Il le regarda un instant d'un air perplexe alors que le brun prenait un air plus charmeur et sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise, ses joues rougissant mais ses yeux restant rivés sur ceux du garçon.

Sirius en aurait sauté de joie s'ils ne s'étaient trouvés en classe et, se sentant d'humeur audacieuse, décida de pousser un peu plus loin ses mimiques de séduction lorsqu'une mauvaise fée, poursuivant sûrement son antagoniste précédemment entrée en scène, chamboula le merveilleux instant, ce mauvais sort se matérialisant en des coups frappés à la porte et un surveillant qui entra, déviant l'attention du châtain.

- Excusez-moi madame Ombrage, s'adressa-t-il au professeur, je viens chercher monsieur Lupin, la directrice le demande dans son bureau.

Remus sembla extrêmement surpris mais rassembla ses affaires comme Ombrage hochait la tête. Sirius arrêta alors de fulminer contre la mauvaise fée et se demanda ce que Mme Maxime pouvait bien vouloir au garçon.

Le garçon ne revint pas aux cours suivants, pas plus qu'à ceux de l'après-midi, et Sirius était passablement sur les nerfs lorsqu'arriva la fin de la journée.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, murmura-t-il nerveusement en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui dans l'espoir vain d'apercevoir le châtain. Y'a forcément un truc grave qui est arrivé !

- Calme-toi, soupira James qui bien qu'également inquiet ne supportait pas l'état de stress dans lequel se mettait son ami. Ce n'est pas la peine de se faire des films alors que ce n'est peut-être rien d'important.

Sirius arrêta de fixer la foule et tourna un regard intense sur James, comme le jaugeant, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans un endroit plus calme et surtout plus discret.

- Si seulement Servilus était là, je pourrais au moins me défouler, grommela Sirius en s'arrêtant près d'un arbre dans la cour tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

- Dommage pour toi, il n'a pas cours le jeudi. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- Il cache quelque chose.

- Servilus ? Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus qu'on fasse des cauchemars à le voir…

- Mais non, Remus ! le coupa Sirius avec un regard noir.

- Oh…

- Ce long discours démontre tout ton intérêt, nota Sirius avec ironie et reproche.

- Et bien, tu sais, c'est pas nouveau que Remus est quelqu'un de secret, lui fit justement remarquer son meilleur ami.

- Non sans rire ? C'est pas vraiment de son attitude distante dont je parle, je te signale ! Enfin, pas tout à fait…

- Un peu plus de clarté dans tes paroles serait bienvenue.

Le jeune Black grimaça et se laissa tomber dos contre l'arbre, l'air soudain un peu hésitant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de concret, commença-t-il d'un ton incertain qui surprit James. C'est plutôt une impression générale et en même temps… Je ne m'entends pas avec mon frère, tu le sais, et dès que j'ai vu comment Remus agissait avec sa sœur, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment génial.

James fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Quand est-ce qu'apparaît le « mais » dans ton histoire ? demanda-t-il comme Sirius s'était tu.

- Mais maintenant je trouve que la relation qu'il entretient avec Eline est vraiment bizarre, elle me met mal à l'aise.

- C'est peut-être justement parce que toi tu ne t'entends pas avec Regulus, non ? suggéra James. T'as pas l'habitude de…

- Je sais faire la part des choses, merci ! s'emporta Sirius. Fais moi confiance, quelque chose cloche ! Je sais pas exactement quoi, poursuivit-il avec un soupir, cependant… je sais pas, répéta-t-il, il… il pense trop à elle, tu vois ? En fait non, on dirait plutôt qu'il ne pense _qu__'__à_ elle.

- Tu ne serais pas frustré de tes non-résultats avec lui ?

- Merde James, arrête de penser que je pète un plomb ! s'énerva vraiment le garçon, levant un regard furieux sur son ami. Ça m'agace déjà bien assez de me prendre la tête avec ça ! A chaque fois que je lui pose des questions sur lui, quand on est chez moi, il répond toujours par rapport à sa sœur ! S'il travaille bien en classe, c'est parce qu'il veut toujours pouvoir l'aider, s'il a accepté de venir à Halloween, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'occasion d'emmener sa sœur à la fête foraine, je pourrais continuer comme ça tant que tu veux, tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait par rapport à sa sœur !

James fronça les sourcils, essayant d'intégrer ce que lui racontait son ami et d'en comprendre les implications.

- Alors… dit-il prudemment. Tu veux arrêter avec lui ?

Sirius le regarda avec surprise.

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu as dit que ça te mettait mal à l'aise.

- Mais non ! Enfin si, mais dans le sens d'inquiet, pas dégoûté ! Au contraire même ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie qu'il me parle de lui, de ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie, mais le temps a beau passer, rien n'évolue entre nous, j'ai l'impression de stagner ! Parfois j'ai juste envie de le prendre par les épaules, de le secouer comme un prunier et de lui gueuler que je suis là, devant lui… Et je risque bien d'en arriver là si ça continue comme ça, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

- T'es réellement accroc au final, sourit légèrement James pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel il attendit que Sirius reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit après une minute.

- J'ai failli l'embrasser, chez moi, annonça-t-il.

James ouvrit de grands yeux et lui mit une main sur l'épaule un peu brusquement.

- Quoi ? T'appelles ça « aucune évolution », toi ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était bizarre.

- Ce mot revient bien trop souvent quand on parle de Remus, grimaça James. Et donc ?

- C'est ce dont je voulais te parler la dernière fois, ce qui s'est passé le lendemain de la fête foraine. On avait terminé de bosser et je lui ai proposé de regarder un film, seulement il s'est endormi pendant la séance.

- Compréhensible, il est tout le temps fatigué.

- Après le film, j'ai pas eu le courage de le réveiller tellement il semblait bien dormir alors je l'ai laissé, sauf que j'ai pas fait gaffe au temps qui passait et je l'ai regardé pendant un bon moment. Il bougeait dans son sommeil alors je lui ai mis une main sur le front en espérant que ça l'apaise, ça a marché mais ça l'a aussi réveillé. Il avait l'air… complètement perdu, il ne semblait plus savoir où il était.

- Oooh ! Et il était si attendrissant que t'as pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser ? minauda James d'un ton moqueur.

- Non… En fait c'est plutôt le contraire, répondit Sirius sans relever la boutade de son ami, ça m'a mis en colère…

- En colère ? s'exclama James, stupéfait. Mais pourquoi ?

- A vrai dire j'en sais rien, j'étais pas en colère contre Remus, c'est juste un sentiment qui m'est venu comme ça, sans que j'y puisse rien. Et alors… il a semblé faire le point, se rappeler de tout, et il m'a regardé… T'as jamais remarqué qu'il avait constamment les yeux dans le vague ? Qu'il ne semblait jamais vraiment voir les gens ?

- Si… bien sûr que si.

- Cette fois-là, son regard s'est vraiment fixé sur moi, il m'a _vu_ James. Je te jure qu'à ce moment là, tout ce que j'ai su, c'est que j'existais pour lui. Pendant une seconde, une minuscule seconde, il n'a vu que moi. Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi grisant. Il ne m'avait regardé qu'une fois de cette façon, la première fois où je suis allé avec lui chercher sa sœur, mais là on n'était pas dans la rue, on était dans ma chambre, et c'était vraiment différent.

- Et c'est là que tu l'as embrassé, insista James.

- Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre ! Déjà, je t'ai dit que j'avais _failli_ l'embrasser, ensuite tu as tout faux, je pouvais même pas penser à ça à ce moment-là, y'avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais après, ses yeux se sont reperdus dans le vague, et ça m'a presque fait mal de perdre ainsi son contact. Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste qu'il me regarde à nouveau, je voulais exister à ses yeux plus longtemps qu'une seconde, alors je me suis penché sur lui, je voulais l'embrasser, et pas doucement, tu peux me croire, mais je n'ai eu le temps de rien qu'il a murmuré le prénom de sa sœur. Ensuite il s'est inquiété d'où elle se trouvait et c'en est resté là.

Un blanc s'installa et James finit par hocher la tête.

- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu es si frustré depuis quelques temps, tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt, lui reprocha-t-il. Et tu comptes faire quoi alors ? En admettant que tu aies raison pour sa sœur, comment veux-tu le prouver ? On ne peut pas tout simplement lui demander, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de l'aider mais tant qu'il ne demande pas lui-même de l'aide, c'est seulement notre imagination qui tourne.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si lucide par rapport à ça ? grommela Sirius. Il n'y a pas longtemps, tu m'aurais sorti un plan rocambolesque.

- Que veux-tu, même moi je grandis, plaisanta James. Tu penses… qu'il aurait pu arriver quelque chose à sa sœur ? C'est pas commun qu'on sorte un élève de son cours.

- J'en sais rien… Allons rejoindre les autres chez Louis, ils auront peut-être une brillante idée.

Ce ne fut cependant ni Mélodie, ni Stéphane ou Olivier qui se chargèrent de les rassurer mais une personne tout à fait inattendue. Ils discutaient depuis une demi heure tous les cinq lorsqu'une voix sèche les interrompit.

- Hé, les macaques !

James et Sirius se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Severus Rogue, qui se tenait devant eux.

- Tu es à ce point maso que tu viens juste pour nous réclamer des coups ? ricana Sirius.

- Remus va bien.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse le temps à ton cerveau d'intégrer l'information, tu verras que tu as entendu.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Olivier.

- Peu importe, je suis venu vous dire ça pour que vous ne le harceliez pas quand il reviendra lundi.

- Lundi ? Et les cours de demain et samedi ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera en état d'y assister.

- Quoi ? Et t'appelles ça aller bien, toi ? s'exclama Sirius en se levant. Dis-moi immédiatement où il est.

- Bien que te le dire me procurerait une joie sans faille, Remus a pour le moment besoin de calme. Je vous ai dit qu'il allait bien, je ne serai pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour vous raconter un mensonge. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Severus s'en retourna et Sirius voulut l'arrêter, mais Mélodie le retint.

- Ça sert à rien Sirius. Tu le détestes peut-être, ce n'est pas un menteur.

Le garçon se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec bruit, la mâchoire crispée.

- Ok, là, je suis _vraiment_ frustré. Ce sale bâtard… Comment peut-il connaître l'état de Remus alors qu'il n'avait même pas cours aujourd'hui, hein ?

- Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre, remarqua Stéphane en regardant la main de son ami fortement crispée sur son verre, craignant qu'il ne le brise.

- J'ai toujours les entrées pour la boîte de mon frère, tu sais ? lui rappela Olivier. Sérieusement, je pense que ça pourrait t'aider à te relaxer une sortie de ce genre.

Sirius le regarda puis acquiesça.

- Va pour les chippendales, souffla-t-il.

- Super ! Ce week-end, on se sort tous au Paradis rouge !

(à suivre…)

Mouarf ! vous l'aimez cette fin, hein ? Depuis le temps que beaucoup de vous attendez ça, lol. Mais patience, ce sera pour le chapitre 14 -)

[1] J'ai la très vague impression de sentir plein de regards meurtriers braqués sur moi après avoir assassiné d'un coup d'œil Mélodie et Cie… lol

**oOo**

Tiens, j'ai décidé de faire une preview pour une fois :-P

_**Chapitre 13 : Les démons du passé**_

_« - Je me nomme Gontran Tessadier._

_- Enchanté…_

_- Je remarque que ce nom ne te dit rien, ce qui est bien compréhensible après tout. Je suis ton grand-père maternel. »_

_« - La vérité sur quoi ? _

_- Mais sur Nadine bien sûr. »_

_« - Et si vous me disiez clairement ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?_

_- Clairement ? Je suis venu te détruire. »_

Bientôt sur vos écrans : des révélations sur la passé de la famille Lupin ! (Je m'emballe… lol)

_**Petit jeu :**_

On va jouer un peu -) A votre avis, quelle "insulte" allait lancer Mélodie avant qu'elle et Stéphane soient interrompus dans la scène de la rencontre ? (facile le jeu, lol)

Le premier qui donnera la bonne réponse aura droit de poser une question dont la réponse sera soit oui, soit non, avec sincérité garantie sur la réponse ! (je précise que la réponse sera seulement oui ou non, y'aura pas d'explication ni rien, faut pas pousser)

Si vous voulez jouer mais que vous ne voulez pas poser de question, dîtes le simplement dans la review :-)


	13. Les démons du passé

**BONNE ANNEE**

**ET**

**BONNE SANTE**

**A TOUS !**

**QUE CETTE ANNEE 2008 VOIE VOS PLUS CHERS SOUHAITS AINSI QUE CEUX DE VOS PROCHES SE REALISER :-)**

**OOOOOOOOO**

J'ai un bon sujet de thèse de psycho : pourquoi est-ce toujours quand on ne doit surtout pas faire quelque chose qu'on a le plus envie de le faire ? T.T

Quelle que soit la réponse, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez ce chapitre alors que mes cours de psycho (justement) me lancent des regards noirs sans cesser de scander : « lis-nous ! lis-nous ! » Comme on dit : Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! et mon naturel est d'écrire, j'y peux rien moi ! (tu parles d'un plaidoyer… lol) Remarquez, vous avez de la chance, dans ce genre de situation, c'est un autre récit (que vous ne lirez jamais ou alors dans dix ans…) que j'ai envie d'écrire, réjouissez-vous que ce soit sur _Ne____t__'__oublie____pas_ que ce soit tombé cette fois -)

Désolée à ceux que je dévie du chemin des révisions :-S et bonne lecture non culpabilisante à ceux qui ont déjà passé leurs exams ou qui n'en ont tout simplement pas, lol.

**Pour****les****reviewers :**Je me rends pas vraiment compte mais vraiment dsl si mes rar ont été décousues, j'étais dans un drôle d'état en les écrivant, lol. (vous me direz, pour ce qu'elles sont décousues à l'accoutumé…)

& Merci aux revieweurs anonymes : **Caro**, **Jass**

& merci personnel à une nouvelle revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra (mais si, je me suis prosternée devant toi, lol) qui m'a empli de joie en comprenant qqch que personne jusqu'alors n'avait même supposé (je commençais à sérieusement me poser des questions, moi !) -)

**oOo**

_J__'__ai__failli__oublier !__Le__mot__à__trouver__était__bien__évidemment__« __**Hermaphrodite**__ »,__bravo__tout__le__monde !__et__spécialement__SeanConneraille,__mais__vu__qu__'__elle__(il ?)__passe__la__main,__c__'__est_**Mahis**_qui__gagne__le__droit__à__une__question !__(oui,__je__sais,__il__y__a__Darriussette__entre__deux,__mais__elle__est__hors__jeu,__elle__en__sait__déjà__trop,__lol)_

**°O°**

_**NdA **: Aaah ! Notre bonne vieille langue tombe en désuétude. Un académicien aurait hurlé au scandale en voyant la manière dont j'ai ponctué la partie en italique au début du chapitre 1. Pourquoi ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Mais peut-être que certains sauront trouver avant de le lire quelle est "l'anomalie" de cette première partie…_

_**Avertissement :** Il y a une scène TRES choquante dans ce chapitre. Si vous ne la trouvez pas choquante, c'est soit que j'ai très mal écrit, soit que vous avez besoin d'un psy (espérons que ce sera la première option, lol). Je mets donc ce chapitre en **rating****T** pour les quelques lignes qui constituent cette scène._

**°O°**

**Chapitre 13 : Les démons du passé**

Serge éteignit les lumières du Paradis, ne laissant que celles du bar pour permettre à Théo de terminer son rangement.

- On a eu plus de monde que d'ordinaire, ce soir, remarqua-t-il en voyant Remus étouffer un profond bâillement.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait moins de monde début décembre, mais je me trompais, grimaça le garçon.

- Théo s'imaginait sûrement la même chose, pour avoir demandé à être au bar, remarqua Léandre.

Son collègue, qui avait terminé de ranger le bar, s'appuya contre son dos en passant ses bras par dessus ses épaules, s'affalant sur lui – ce qui donna une pose assez grotesque dans la mesure où le noir était beaucoup plus grand que lui.

- Tout à fait ! J'en étais presque à prendre le téléphone pour appeler Yoann ! gémit-il.

- Si c'est pour te plaindre, laisse la charge du bar à quelqu'un d'autre, l'invectiva Jay de manière assez hargneuse en passant devant eux pour se rendre dans les loges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Théo.

- Il s'est fait rejeter par un client qui était attristé que tu ne serves pas ce soir, s'amusa Serge. Il va te mépriser jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, si ce n'est plus.

- Super ! J'aurai une bonne raison pour l'embêter, déclara Théo en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction.

- Allez les maternelles, on va pas dormir ici, soupira Léandre en poussant le blond vers la sortie.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas le titiller toi aus… Tiens, bonsoir monsieur Farés, vous êtes encore là ?

- J'ai profité d'être présent pour récupérer des papiers, expliqua l'homme en montrant un dossier qu'il tenait. Vous avez bien travaillé, notre conversation était très intéressante, Serge.

Leur patron était venu passer la soirée dans la boîte avec certaines de ses connaissances et avait demandé à être servi par Serge. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles la charge de travail avait augmenté, Serge avait été accaparé un long moment par la conversation avec les clients – ce qui avait d'ailleurs surpris Remus puisqu'il coupait généralement court afin de s'occuper du plus de gens possible.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt ma réplique, monsieur Farés ? remarqua Serge.

- Tu me vois ravi que ça ait été le cas, sourit l'homme. Matt, je dois te parler, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Remus regarda les trois autres s'éloigner en se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier cet étrange aparté entre Serge et Farés.

- Tu fais un meilleur travail que ce que j'avais espéré, le félicita l'homme. Tu remportes beaucoup de succès auprès des clients.

- Merci… Même si j'avoue ne pas être certain de devoir m'en réjouir.

- Je vais t'aider à faire un choix dans ton dilemme. Comme je te l'ai dit à ton arrivée ici, ton salaire dépend de ta popularité. Je fais donc passer le tien à quinze euros nets de l'heure à partir de ce soir.

- Qu… Quinze euros ? répéta Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, en considération du lieu où nous nous trouvons, je t'exploite encore, s'amusa Farés. File te changer et repose toi bien.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur Farés, bonne nuit.

En chemin pour les vestiaires, Remus était déjà en train de calculer les bénéfices qu'il allait faire avec cette rentrée d'argent supplémentaire. Cela lui ferait cent quatre vingt cinq euros supplémentaires par semaine. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir considérablement augmenter la cagnotte pour Eline mais aussi élever leur niveau de vie. Monsieur Farés avait raison quand il disait qu'il allait résoudre son dilemme, il ne voyait plus que des avantages à sa popularité.

- Farés ne changera décidément jamais, remarqua Jonas quand Remus lui eut rapporté la bonne nouvelle, alors qu'ils se rendaient chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as eu un succès immédiat, ce qui veut dire que ton augmentation ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Tu lui as demandé une avance il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, pour payer le loyer dont son père avait pris l'argent, il avait dû demander à monsieur Farés une avance sur son salaire, mais il pensait que ce serait retiré par la suite…

- Il ne donne rien pour rien, il déteste les traitements de faveur, c'est sa philosophie, mais il l'agrémente à sa sauce. L'argent qu'il t'a donné, il l'a compté comme un dû par rapport à ta popularité, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas considérer cela ainsi. Demande à Serge, un de ces jours, il est le mieux placé pour t'expliquer cette attitude de notre très cher patron.

- Tu sais pour quelle raison il a créé cette boîte ? Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, je m'étais déjà fait cette réflexion.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, je ne le connais pas plus que toi, je suis juste plus observateur. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il tient le Paradis, et si tu veux mon avis, Yoann lui-même l'ignore. Et ce n'est pas comme si cela m'intéressait particulièrement.

Remus resta perdu dans ses pensées le reste du chemin.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas curieux. » Sirius avait eu raison de dire cela ce week-end, quand il avait été chez lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de poser toutes ces questions, il avait changé… En bien ou en mal, Remus n'aurait su le dire, car s'il y avait définitivement un côté positif à ce changement, la menace de son père planait toujours au dessus de lui. Combien de temps encore le secret serait-il préservé ? Il était impensable qu'il ne finisse pas par être dévoilé vu la manière dont il se rapprochait de Jonas d'une part et de ses camarades de lycée d'autre part.

Severus représentait le plus grand risque, non pas parce qu'il était le plus curieux, loin de là, mais il était en revanche le plus clairvoyant et celui en qui Remus plaçait le plus facilement sa confiance. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange dans la mesure où le châtain passait plus de temps avec ceux de sa classe qu'avec lui, mais depuis le départ, leur relation était sur cette base aussi solide que mystérieuse. Ce qui les liait, il l'ignorait totalement, mais il avait toute confiance en la force de cette inconnue.

Le second danger était personnifié par Sirius et James. Remus voyait bien les questions dans leurs yeux, leurs inquiétudes, il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment face à leur curiosité et à leur intelligence, dont il avait eu maintes fois la preuve. Sirius en lui-même représentait une autre source de soucis dans la mesure où leur relation était incertaine.

Remus s'était néanmoins rendu compte d'une chose : le garçon le fascinait. Sa façon d'être et de penser était stupéfiante pour lui. Il mordait la vie à pleines dents, et tant pis s'il s'en cassait une en cours de route, il continuait à avancer. James était comme ça lui aussi, mais Remus avait pu se rendre compte qu'il était nettement moins insouciant. Le châtain n'en finissait plus de s'émerveiller de la manière dont le jeune Black agissait malgré les soucis qu'il semblait avoir avec sa famille. Il trouvait dommage qu'Eline ne s'entende plus avec lui car s'il devait trouver un exemple concret de philosophie de vie qu'il souhaitait à sa sœur, c'était bien celle de ce garçon.

En ce qui concernait Eline, d'ailleurs…

- Remus ? Tu es avec moi ?

L'adolescent regarda Jonas avec étonnement. Ils étaient dans la chambre de l'homme, sur son lit, ce dernier au-dessus de Remus, les deux bras entourant ses épaules. Le garçon sentit que ses cheveux étaient humides, il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait pris une douche.

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose, lui sourit-il en entourant sa nuque de ses mains et en l'embrassant.

Jonas accepta le baiser mais repoussa doucement Remus lorsqu'il voulut approfondir ses caresses.

- Tu le faisais déjà en entrant ici, et si tu as agi par automatisme jusque là, c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment dans l'esprit. Tu veux parler ?

Tout en disant cela, son collègue roula sur le côté, passant délicatement une main derrière la tête de Remus pour l'amener se reposer sur son torse. Le garçon se laissa faire avec un soupir. Il avait parfaitement raison, il n'aurait pas été contre faire l'amour avec lui mais n'en avait pas non plus spécialement envie.

- Désolé, du coup je suis venu chez toi sans raison alors que tu dois être fatigué.

- Le plus fatigué n'est certainement pas moi et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu le souhaitais, quelle qu'en soit la raison. A quoi pensais-tu avec autant d'intensité ? Tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement préoccupé mais quelque peu… confus.

- Tu as un peu trop bien appris à comprendre mes expressions, rigola Remus. Je pensais aux gens du lycée, ajouta-t-il. Ils sont si vivants et passionnés dans tout ce qu'ils entreprennent que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de suivre leur rythme. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça, je suis un peu perdu en fait.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu ne pas les suivre ? C'est pourtant une bonne chose pour toi.

- A vrai dire j'ai une excuse toute faite pour ça, grimaça-t-il en songeant à son père. Mais même si ça fait partie de mes motivations à résister, ce n'en est pas la raison principale. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être effrayé par ce que je ressens quand je suis avec eux, j'ai l'impression que je me briserais si je me laissais entraîner.

- N'aurais-tu pas plutôt peur de changer au point de ne plus te retrouver ?

Remus leva un regard surpris vers son amant.

- Il est possible que je me trompe mais ce qui te fait si peur lorsque tu es avec eux, ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui t'est inconnu ?

Le jeune homme reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jonas, pensif. Quand il était avec eux… oui, c'était vrai, quelque chose se craquelait, jamais assez pour se casser et ça se réparait aussitôt qu'il se retrouvait seul, mais la fissure s'agrandissait au fil du temps et cicatrisait de plus en plus mal. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, à moins que…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment inconnu, dit-il lentement, plutôt une chose qui revient de loin, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est malgré tout. C'est à la fois… une menace et un plaisir. Je sais que je ne dois pas m'en approcher mais j'en ignore la raison et, dans le même temps, je suis attiré.

- Tu ne crains qu'une seule chose, Remus, enfin deux plutôt.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? demanda-t-il en le regardant à nouveau, doutant qu'il puisse répondre.

- L'égoïsme et la cause de tes cicatrices.

Remus lui lança un regard effaré.

- Tu les as…

- Remus, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que nous couchons ensemble. Même avec la pénombre, j'ai pu les apercevoir et les sentir sous mes doigts. J'ignore d'où elles te viennent, bien que j'en aie un doute, mais je n'ai rien dit car elles me semblent assez anciennes et que tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle blessure depuis qu'on se voit. Tu ne veux pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis au courant au cas où tu souhaiterais en parler.

Son compagnon hocha la tête, jugeant que le fait que Jonas soit au courant n'était pas si grave que cela, ça le soulageait d'ailleurs un peu que quelqu'un sache, réalisa-t-il.

- Et l'égoïsme ?

- Bien que cela s'efface dès que nous franchissons la porte de ma chambre, tu es du genre à ne pas vraiment penser à toi. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'était la première fois que tu le faisais lorsque tu m'as sorti ton discours pour que nous soyons amants. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas peu fier.

Il sourit en disant ces mots et Remus hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix ou que cela m'importunait.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu si effrayé à l'idée de te laisser entraîner par tes amis du lycée ?

Le garçon gigota, mal à l'aise, il y avait des vérités qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter.

- On m'a fait une proposition il y a peu.

Remus mit quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles de l'homme.

- Tu veux dire pour avoir une relation ?

- C'est cela.

- Oh… Et… tu comptes accepter ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'avais jamais envisagé une relation avec lui, il faut que j'y pense. Je comptais t'en parler plus tôt mais je craignais de te laisser et que ça tourne mal. Mais tu me sembles avoir beaucoup plus mûri que je l'imaginais. Nous allons cesser d'être amants, Remus, ça te convient ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, intégrant la requête de Jonas. En vérité, il s'y était attendu dès l'annonce de la proposition et il avait déjà promis d'arrêter si ce cas de figure se présentait, mais placé devant le fait… Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'une telle relation maintenant mais elle était sécurisante dans une période où il changeait mais aussi où les événements de son passé revenaient le hanter, il n'avait pas oublié sa crise du mois d'octobre.

- Remus, tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais besoin de sexe jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu as changé et pour que cela continue, notre relation doit cesser.

- Je m'en rends compte mais… Pardon. Je ne vais pas te forcer, bien sûr que c'est d'accord pour arrêter.

- Un peu plus de conviction dans tes paroles m'aurait rassuré mais oublions ça. Tu étais seul avant mais tu ne l'es plus désormais. Il est peut-être temps pour toi de libérer ce qui te retient encore de te lâcher complètement.

- Non !

Son cri surprit Remus lui-même.

- Ce… c'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas… je… non, je peux pas faire ça… je peux pas…

Cette migraine, insoutenable, irrépressible, revenait en lui, il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en la secouant et sentit à peine Jonas le saisir par les poignets.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, ce n'est pas grave, je suis désolé. Remus ? Remus, regarde moi.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler alors qu'il continuait à refuser cela. Son intuition disait à Jonas qu'il fallait le calmer au plus vite et il finit par relever la tête de son compagnon pour l'embrasser avec force. Les tremblements qui secouaient le garçon cessèrent et sa respiration se calma sous le baiser, il finit par repousser l'homme.

- Désolé, je… J'ai eu mal à la tête…

Ce n'était pas une explication mais Jonas n'insista pas.

- Il faut dormir maintenant. Viens là.

Il s'allongea en serrant Remus contre lui et l'adolescent s'endormit immédiatement, Jonas ne le suivant que longtemps après, l'esprit préoccupé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Remus était seul dans la chambre, mais le bruit de la douche lui indiqua la présence de Jonas dans la salle de bain. Il était sept heures, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'homme de se lever avant lui.

Le cours d'anglais avait été annulé, Remus commençait donc à neuf heures, et comme Eline avait été gardée par les Pleox, il n'avait pas à l'amener à l'école. Cette pensée lui rappela Mme Santère. Elle avait accouché le lendemain de l'anniversaire de son fils Denis. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle aurait dû rester à la clinique le samedi mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé que la fête de son premier enfant n'ait pas lieu. Elle s'était par ailleurs très bien déroulée et la femme s'était rendue à la clinique le lendemain matin pour mettre au monde son deuxième fils dans le courant de la matinée. Cette histoire faisait sourire Remus quand il y pensait, Eloise Santère avait insisté auprès de son mari pour qu'il amène Remus et sa sœur au moins une fois à la clinique et celui-ci les avait priés de le suivre quand il était venu récupérer Denis à l'école. Remus avait un peu craint sa propre réaction mais Eline avait été tellement contente qu'il avait accepté. Cela s'était très bien passé, sûrement parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans une clinique, et Mme Santère était si radieuse et fière de montrer le nouveau né que le garçon s'était laissé aller à la joie ambiante. Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir concernant l'ambiance familiale dans laquelle grandirait le petit Vincent Santère, c'était une certitude.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et Remus entendit les pas de Jonas se diriger vers la cuisine, il se leva donc pour prendre également une longue douche avant de retrouver l'homme pour le petit-déjeuner. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée de la pièce, ne sachant trop comment se comporter, mais son désormais ex-amant leva la tête vers lui en souriant et désigna une chaise.

- Il y a des croissants ce matin, j'espère que tu y feras honneur.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, sourit Remus en prenant place.

Jonas glissa un papier vers Remus alors que celui-ci mordait dans une viennoiserie.

- Je sais que tu n'en veux pas mais considère ceci comme un cadeau que tu me fais. Je me sentirai vraiment rassuré si tu l'acceptais, je saurai que tu peux me joindre n'importe quand.

La garçon prit le papier en fronçant les sourcils puis grimaça en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du numéro de portable de l'homme.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'appeler, je ne te demande même pas de me donner le tien, je veux simplement que tu l'entres dans tes contacts, tu veux bien faire ça ?

- Tu te rends compte que je ne t'appellerai sûrement jamais ?

- Peu m'importe.

- Tu as de drôles de requêtes, soupira Remus. C'est d'accord, je le prends.

- Merci.

Dans ce simple mot, l'adolescent ressentit l'intense soulagement de Jonas, et il ne put retenir un sourire sincère à l'idée qu'il s'inquiétait à ce point pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Remus rassembla ses affaires et voulut rentrer le numéro dans son portable, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le dernier numéro en date était celui du Paradis Rouge, à part lui il n'y en avait que trois : celui de l'école d'Eline, celui du portable de son père et celui de l'appartement où ils vivaient lorsque sa mère était encore en vie, un numéro complètement inutile mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à effacer.

Le portable était vieux, il avait six ans et constituait le seul caprice que Remus ait jamais eu durant son enfance : la possibilité d'appeler chez lui quand il le voulait depuis la naissance d'Eline, il ne s'en était jamais servi pour quoi que ce soit d'autre et seuls son père et l'école de sa sœur possédaient son numéro, il n'avait jamais pu le donner à qui que ce soit d'autre depuis quatre ans et l'appareil n'avait d'ailleurs plus servi depuis ce temps-là. Il se contentait de recharger par carte lorsque la précédente arrivait à expiration, une habitude qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, malgré tout le temps passé. Il hésita un instant lorsque le message de confirmation apparut concernant l'entrée du nouveau numéro, déplaçant son pouce vers l'annulation, mais il finit par accepter l'entrée, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent calmement. Comme Remus ne se rendait plus chez Jonas, il pouvait se reposer d'avantage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux suite à l'arrêt de leur relation, sans compter que son père agissait assez étrangement ces derniers temps, rentrant plus tôt que d'ordinaire et le fixant sans parler de longs instants, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Heureusement, les moments qu'il passait au lycée et au Paradis Rouge lui faisaient oublier ses inquiétudes, et puis tant que Francis ne s'en prenait pas à Eline, tout irait bien, Remus était capable de tout endurer venant de lui, et ce depuis longtemps.

- Bien dormi ?

Remus leva brusquement les yeux vers son père, versant du lait hors du bol qu'il était en train de préparer pour Eline. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine d'essuyer immédiatement les dégâts, lançant un regard suspicieux à son père.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

C'était déjà assez surprenant que son père soit encore présent lorsqu'il se levait pour qu'il ne se soucie pas de son soudain intérêt pour lui.

Francis termina son café, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et adressa finalement un rictus moqueur à son fils.

- C'est important de bien dormir. On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve une journée.

L'inquiétude que Remus avait ressentie depuis le début de la semaine se transforma en malaise, mais il n'eut pas la force de faire le moindre geste pour stopper son père et lui demander des explications lorsqu'il lui passa devant puis sortit de l'appartement.

- Rem's ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers sa sœur, elle avait une éponge à la main et il remarqua qu'elle avait essuyé le lait sur la table, il réalisa également qu'il était resté un certain moment immobile au milieu de la cuisine.

- Tout va bien Eline, prends ton petit déjeuner ou nous serons en retard. Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est la mère de Johanna qui te ramène chez les Sarelle ce soir ?

Comme Mme Santère était maintenant occupée avec son deuxième enfant, Remus était passé par la maîtresse d'Eline pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle le jeudi soir. Aucun parent ne pouvait la garder mais la mère d'une enfant d'une autre classe, qui n'habitait pas loin, avait proposé de la ramener à l'immeuble. Mme Sarelle était venue la rencontrer en présence de la directrice de l'école et de Remus et tout avait été arrangé. Remus ignorait si toutes les écoles primaires étaient aussi prudentes au sujet des enfants qu'elles instruisaient mais il se sentait soulagé que cela soit ainsi aux Amandiers, il pouvait ainsi leur laisser Eline en toute confiance.

Le garçon était encore préoccupé par les paroles de son père lorsqu'il arriva au Terrain, mais il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir gérer un nouveau problème.

- Salut Remus, tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui !

- J'ai croisé ma voisine qui emmenait sa fille plus tôt aujourd'hui, alors je lui ai laissé Eline.

- Très sage décision !

Sirius vint passer un bras autour des épaules de Remus et celui-ci lui sourit pour le saluer.

- Remus, laisse moi te présenter le meilleur entre tous : Charlie Weasley.

- Un meilleur un peu rouillé quand m… Mais tu es…

- Pardon !

Le cri était sorti de lui-même à l'instant où Remus avait reconnu la personne qu'il venait de remarquer. Le nom l'avait déjà alerté mais aucun doute n'était permis en le voyant : il n'avait pas changé en quatre ans. Son réflexe était néanmoins malvenu, James et Sirius semblaient se poser des questions et même Charlie ne savait pas comment réagir.

- euh… je veux dire… Enchanté, Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main, espérant faire passer le malaise ambiant.

Le rouquin fixa la main tendue un moment puis la saisit avec un sourire

- Ravi de te rencontrer. Tu fais de la rampe avec eux alors ?

- Non, Remus ne pratique pas, dit James.

- Ah bon ?

Remus retint une grimace au ton réellement surpris du jeune homme.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu pratiquais vu que tu es venu si tôt ici. Tu devrais vraiment essayer un jour.

- J'y songerai…

- Alors on se fait quelques figures ? J'ai fini de m'échauffer avant votre arrivée, je vais montrer ma performance à Remus pendant que vous en faites autant.

Remus voulut le suivre vers la rampe mais James lui agrippa le bras.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

Il jouait apparemment bien la comédie car le garçon sembla décontenancé et lança un regard en biais à Sirius avant d'adresser au châtain un sourire d'excuse.

- Non, laisse tomber, une idée.

Le cœur de Remus battait à tout rompre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Charlie. Il aurait dû se douter que cela arriverait un jour, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait au départ été réticent à se laisser entraîner ici.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air au courant, remarqua Charlie lorsqu'il fut près de lui.

- Non, tu pourrais éviter de leur en parler ?

- T'inquiète, j'ai compris. Mais c'est dommage, j'avoue qu'à l'instant où je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que je pourrais enfin voir la figure dans sa totale ingéniosité.

- Le mérite ne me revient pas et tu serais sûrement déçu, et puis…

Remus tourna son regard vers Sirius et James, qui étaient en train de s'échauffer.

- Ce serait trop dur de reprendre…

- A d'autres ! Il suffit de voir ton regard pour le comprendre, il n'existe rien au monde que tu puisses plus souhaiter que cela. Je peux comprendre que tu aies associé les deux événements, mais tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose en refusant de reprendre.

- Si c'était aussi simple…

- Mouais… En tout cas je suis heureux de te revoir.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, il n'avait vu Charlie que ce jour-là, et même s'ils avaient passé près de deux heures ensemble, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui ait manqué.

- J'ai souvent revu Lily après la compétition, expliqua-t-il. Elle était vraiment heureuse lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait retrouvé – même si elle ne m'a pas précisé que tu étais à Paul Eluard. Je m'étais déjà fait une impression de toi ce jour-là mais elle m'a tellement parlé de toi, de vous, que j'ai fini par vraiment souhaiter te retrouver également. Ne serait-ce que pour elle… Voir une fille aussi forte s'effondrer de la sorte laisse sa marque.

Il y avait une note de reproche dans la voix de Charlie. Il avait connu Lily bien avant la compétition, à l'époque où Remus avait été absent de l'école – il était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés plus tôt –, et le garçon imaginait bien à quel point la compréhension de sa situation et sa réprobation de la manière dont il avait abandonné Lily luttaient en lui.

Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'il devait plus voir la jeune fille, mais la crainte de son passé était toujours persistante et lui-même luttait entre son désir de renouer leur ancienne relation et la peur que lui parler seul à seul ravive trop de souvenirs.

- C'est de ne pas avoir accompagné ta sœur à l'école qui te préoccupe à ce point ? demanda Sirius, qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. As-tu seulement regardé Charlie ?

Il se rendit compte que le rouquin avait fait sa démonstration pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- On a cru remarquer. Tu t'y habitueras vite Charlie, ce type est toujours comme ça, plaisanta James. Tu rêvasseras en cours, il faut qu'on y aille. Oublie pas qu'on se voit ce week-end ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Charlie.

- Vous seriez capables de venir me chercher à l'association, soupira le rouquin. A un de ces quatre, Remus !

Le châtain n'écouta que d'une oreille ce que se disaient James et Sirius lors du trajet qui les mena au lycée, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur son épaule.

- Tu as vraiment l'air soucieux, tu peux nous en parler si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais ? lui dit Sirius d'un air réellement concerné.

- Ce n'est rien de vraiment important, je t'assure, merci.

- Je suppose que tu en parleras plus facilement à Severus.

Le ton du garçon était assez sec et il sembla regretter immédiatement ses paroles, mais Remus n'y fit pas attention.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aborder ce sujet avec qui que ce soit, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. La prof est là.

Le jeune Lupin décrocha rapidement du cours, dès que Mme Ombrage leur donna un exercice d'écriture pour se débarrasser d'eux alors qu'elle corrigeait les dissertations d'une quelconque classe. Il laissa son regard errer dans le parc, au travers des fenêtres de la classe, plus las que jamais. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se blottir dans les bras réconfortant de Jonas le soir même, mais ce ne serait évidemment pas possible, peut-être pourrait-il seulement lui demander de passer la nuit chez lui ? Il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter de se retrouver seul à l'appartement, Eline dormant chez les Sarelle. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il refuse et…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une sensation persistante dans son dos. Les sourcils froncés, il tourna la tête pour trouver Sirius en train de le regarder fixement. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur sa cible vue la façon dont leurs deux regards étaient désormais alignés. Il se demanda ce que le garçon pouvait bien lui vouloir puisqu'à part un sourire, il ne faisait aucun geste pour lui signifier quoi que ce soit. Le sourire de Sirius se transforma néanmoins pour devenir plus malicieux et le souvenir de ses yeux à quelques centimètres des siens, quelques jours plus tôt, s'imposa à son esprit, faisant manquer un battement à son cœur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser sur le coup mais maintenant qu'il saisissait une telle expression qui lui était destinée, il se demandait si… Une série de coups donnés à la porte fit sursauter le garçon et il reporta son attention sur le surveillant qui venait d'entrer.

- Excusez-moi madame Ombrage, je viens chercher monsieur Lupin, la directrice le demande dans son bureau.

En rassemblant ses affaires, Remus jeta un coup d'œil discret à son portable. Il n'avait aucun appel manqué, ça ne devait donc pas concerner Eline, l'école aurait d'abord appelé à ce numéro – qu'ils pensaient être celui de son père. Il espérait que les absences répétées qu'il avait eues quelques temps auparavant n'avaient pas mis la puce à l'oreille de l'administration.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle me veut ?

- Pas la moindre idée, mais je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec le lycée.

La réponse surprit Remus mais ils arrivaient déjà au bureau de la principale.

Un homme qui avait entre cinquante et soixante ans se trouvait dans le bureau de Mme Maxime avec cette dernière. Remus ne le connaissait absolument pas mais il comprit qu'il avait un rapport avec sa présence ici comme le surveillant ressortait en fermant la porte.

- Bonjour monsieur Lupin. Je suis navrée de vous sortir ainsi de votre cours. Votre père est venu avec… ce monsieur et il l'autorise à vous prendre en charge pour le restant de la journée. Je pense que je vais le laisser se présenter lui-même.

L'adolescent se tendit immédiatement, les propos du matin de son père lui revenant. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ?

L'homme hocha la tête et se tourna totalement vers lui, le dévisageant un instant, une sorte de rictus méprisant s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres.

- Je me nomme Gontran Tessadier, se présenta-t-il.

- Enchanté, répondit poliment le garçon en se demandant s'il était censé le connaître.

- Je remarque que ce nom ne te dit rien, ce qui est bien compréhensible après tout. Je suis ton grand-père maternel.

Remus sentit un étrange déclic dans sa tête à cette annonce et un brouillard enveloppa son cerveau. Le père de sa mère ? C'était impossible… Que faisait-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et pourquoi son père l'avait-il accompagné ici ? De ce qu'il en savait, les parents de sa mère s'étaient farouchement opposés à son union avec Francis Lupin – ce qu'il pouvait comprendre – et avaient fini par la renier comme leurs protestations n'avaient servi à rien.

Une demi heure plus tard, Remus et l'homme qui se prétendait son grand-père se trouvaient attablés à un café devant des boissons. Remus gardait légèrement ses distances, surpris que Francis ait accepté cette rencontre entre eux deux – et surtout totalement incompréhensif face au fait que ça l'ait intéressé.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père, lâcha monsieur Tessadier avec dédain. Et tu as pris de ta mère ses cheveux et ses yeux… Il ne manquerait plus que tu aies pris de chacun de leur caractère…

- Excusez-moi, mais si c'est pour insulter mes parents, je préfère retourner en cours, lança sèchement Remus.

- Crois-tu que je me serais donné la peine de venir te voir s'il ne s'agissait que de cela ? Il y a plusieurs jours, Francis est venu me voir à mon travail et m'a appris que tu ne connaissais pas toute la vérité. Il m'a laissé l'honneur de t'en faire part.

Remus fit immédiatement le lien entre cette révélation et l'absence de deux jours de son père, il était donc allé chercher cet homme, mais dans quel but ?

- La vérité sur quoi ? demande Remus, suspicieux.

- Sur Nadine évidemment.

Le garçon se tendit en entendant le prénom de sa mère. De quoi parlait l'homme ?

- Et si vous me disiez clairement ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

- Clairement ? Je suis venu te détruire, répondit calmement Gontran Tessadier. J'aimais ma fille malgré ce qu'elle était et nous aurions pu encore l'aider si le petit bâtard que tu es n'était pas né.

Remus se moquait totalement des insultes que cet étranger pouvait lui lancer, mais ce qu'il avait dit…

- "malgré ce qu'elle était" ?

- Tu aimais ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment !

- Mais elle non.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Elle ne pouvait pas t'aimer, le coupa l'homme. Je vais te dire, _mon__petit__fils_, qui était réellement ta mère. Tu vas enfin savoir toute la vérité sur elle. De ce que m'en a dit ton père, tu l'as idéalisée. Peut-être avait-elle changé mais j'en doute et je pense plutôt que tu as tout fait pour oublier certaines parcelles de ta vie lorsqu'elle était encore là. Certaines vérités peuvent blesser et c'est bien ce que j'escompte de celle-ci. Je vais cependant te laisser le choix d'entendre ou non ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne peux que te jurer de te relater les faits tels qu'ils étaient puisque c'est dans mon intérêt, à toi de voir si tu préfères continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance.

Remus avait un très mauvais pressentiment. L'image de sa mère était ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir, à savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger Eline, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de trop parfait dans cette femme qui avait pourtant vécu avec un homme monstrueux des années durant. Il y avait aussi ces images qui parfois venaient à lui, en rêve ou lorsqu'il se perdait dans des pensées la concernant, des images qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir, et lorsqu'elles devenaient nettes, avant même d'en avoir saisi le sens, elles lui faisaient peur et il les rejetait. Des souvenirs qu'il ne désirait pas rappeler…

- Je veux savoir, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

- Tu es bien comme elle, lança-t-il avec mépris. Dans ce cas je te prierai de ne pas m'interrompre.

Il but une gorgée de café avant de continuer.

- Nadine était ce que les gens appellent communément "une folle". Elle l'a toujours été, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle disait des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se blesser, à ressentir la douleur. Les psychologues appellent cela le masochisme et ils l'associaient à des poussées délirantes dans son cas. Elle avait également un fort délire de persécution et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un la blesse. Elle se faisait du mal seule mais dès qu'elle recevait une claque ou se faisait bousculer par quelqu'un, une peur panique de la douleur l'envahissait, à tel point qu'elle avait développé un instinct de protection incroyablement égoïste. Un jour qu'elle avait quatorze ans, ma femme a voulu la gifler comme elle faisait un caprice, nous nous trouvions dans un parc et Nadine a agrippé une petite fille qui passait par là pour la placer entre elle et ma femme.

Lorsqu'elle a rencontré Francis Lupin… Les choses se sont calmées sur le coup, avant d'empirer, du moins en notre présence. Elle ne cessait de retourner chez lui en faisant fi de ce que nous lui disions. Et puis elle est tombée enceinte de toi. Elle avait seize ans, comme tu dois le savoir, et elle n'a plus voulu nous voir, alors nous avons abandonné et l'avons laissé partir. Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions sa mort. Il paraît qu'on t'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, et l'affaire a été bien étouffée, mais la vérité c'est que Nadine s'est suicidée. Nous ignorons les circonstances exactes mais d'après des témoins qui ont accepté de tenir leur langue, elle a attendu sur le trottoir et s'est jetée sous les roues du bus. Voilà toute la merveilleuse histoire de ta chère et tendre mère. T'en doutais-tu ?

L'homme fixait son petit fils avec un sourire victorieux, certainement dans l'attente de larmes et de récriminations, cependant…

- Et vous comptez me faire croire ça ?

- Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs, puisque d'après ton père, tu as plus d'une fois assisté à ses mutilations et…

- De toute manière, maintenant qu'elle est morte, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut faire, que ce soit vrai ou pas. Excusez-moi mais vous m'avez fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

- Attends un instant, tu ne peux…

Mais Remus était déjà sorti d'un bon pas du café. Il marcha à grandes enjambées un long moment en se répétant tel un mantra que cet homme ne pouvait être son grand-père maternel, pas après avoir entendu de tels propos. Il ne remarquait pas les regards inquiets que lui lançaient les gens en le voyant passer, marchant rapidement sans prendre garde où ses pas le menaient. Son père avait dû…

- Remus ?

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées pour tomber sur le visage surpris de Severus. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant chez les Prince et que son index tenait la sonnette pressée, celle-ci résonnant dans le couloir. Il lâcha le pressoir et Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… tu pleures ?

Remus serra les dents, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire fi de cette évidence qu'il avait tentée d'oblitérer. Une brusque nausée le surprit et il eut juste la présence d'esprit de se détourner de Severus pour vomir. Il vacilla ensuite sur ses jambes et sentit à peine l'autre garçon le retenir, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

_« Ne fais pas de bruits, il est à côté. Il va me faire mal si tu fais du bruit. »_

_« Je dois sortir, veille sur ta sœur. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne serai pas longue, elle dormira peut-être jusqu'à mon retour. Reste auprès d'elle, comme ça se sera toi qu'il grondera et moi j'irai bien, ainsi qu'elle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait t'écarter de devant lui si elle l'énerve trop. »_

_« Je suis… désolée… Fais attention à… elle… d'accord ? Tu la protèges… comme tu me protèges… Tu es… un gentil garçon… Je suis si fière… de toi… »_

_« - Comprends-tu seulement la signification du mot promesse !_

_Nadine Lupin était recroquevillée dans un coin, gémissante, de fins ruisseaux de sang s'écoulant le long de sa main gauche, un cutter à la lame rouge gisant près d'elle. Son mari se tenait devant elle, le visage enragé, soufflant de fureur, une ceinture serrée si fort dans sa main que ses jointures blanchissaient. Et là, tout près de la femme effrayée, un enfant de huit ans, figé, les yeux terrorisés fixés sur la lame ensanglantée, sourd aux propos de ses parents. _

_- N'as-tu donc aucun honneur ? rugit l'homme en levant brusquement la ceinture au dessus de sa tête._

_- NON !_

_La mère saisit brusquement le bras de son fils et la scène se figea. Le petit garçon ne comprit pas immédiatement la situation, le cutter avait laissé la place à un père menaçant de le fouetter et il sentit dans son dos les mains de sa mère qui le tenait fermement devant elle, lui meurtrissant l'épaule par la force de sa poigne. Son corps trembla violemment et il se mit à se débattre en pleurant bruyamment pour échapper au sort qui l'attendait, mais la femme l'empoignait trop solidement et il n'avait pas assez de force pour se détacher d'elle._

_- Ne me frappe pas ! Ne me frappe pas ! répétait-elle, sourde aux pleurs de l'enfant, la tête dissimulée derrière le petit corps. _

_Francis Lupin avait arrêté son geste en voyant sa femme mettre leur fils entre eux deux, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier, les yeux écarquillés. Sa stupéfaction se transforma en un ricanement, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate d'un rire aussi puissant que désabusé. Quand il se calma, ses dents étaient serrées et il soufflait encore plus fortement qu'au départ, puis sa main tomba. »_

Les yeux du garçon se rouvrirent aussi brutalement que l'inspiration qu'il prit, le faisant suffoquer avant qu'il ne tousse, le corps tremblant violemment, une migraine plus violente que jamais meurtrissant son cerveau.

- Calme-toi, tu ne risques rien ici.

Remus sursauta et réalisa que Severus se trouvait près de lui, un coup d'œil à son environnement lui indiqua qu'ils étaient dans la chambre du garçon, cela le calma légèrement.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, tu es venu vomir et t'évanouir sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Le châtain se redressa dans le lit sur lequel il avait été allongé et frotta fortement ses yeux, rassemblant ses souvenirs. Tout lui revint vite en mémoire et il crispa la mâchoire, massant ses tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer les tambours dans sa tête.

- Ma grand-mère t'a préparé une tisane et nous avons de l'aspirine.

- Vous avez appelé un docteur ? demanda brusquement le garçon, inquiet.

- Non, j'ai dissuadé Judith de faire venir une ambulance. J'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas vraiment.

- Oh… Merci…

Remus avala l'aspirine et but à petites gorgées la tisane fumante. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot le temps qu'il l'ait finie, mais il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ne donner aucune explication à Severus, tout comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler de cela. Mais peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin…

- Dis-moi Severus, si je te raconte une histoire, tu serais prêt à l'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre ?

- Tu commences vraiment à me prendre pour Sirius, répliqua Severus, visiblement vexé.

Son ami ne put retenir un sourire. Il ne pouvait lui raconter au sujet des problèmes de sa mère, mais il avait aussi besoin de se décharger de quelque chose, au risque de sombrer définitivement, et ce récit était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter.

_Remus était entré en CM2 avec les félicitations de son maître, il avait même été question qu'il passe directement en 6ème, mais Nadine Lupin avait refusé : il avait déjà passé le CE1 et elle préférait qu'il reste encore une année au primaire avec ses camarades, ce dont Remus lui avait été reconnaissant, ne désirant pas être séparé si vite de Lily. _

_Cela s'était passé une semaine après la rentrée. Quand sa mère était venue le prendre à la sortie des classes, elle avait eu l'air vraiment heureuse mais ne lui avait rien dit avant qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement. Francis n'était pas encore rentré, il travaillait assez tard chaque soir. A peine la porte refermée, Nadine avait tourné son fils vers elle, rayonnante. _

_- Remus, nous allons avoir un bébé ! annonça-t-elle. _

_Automatiquement, le regard de Remus s'était baissé sur le ventre de sa mère et celle-ci lui avait pris la main pour la déposer dessus, bien qu'il soit encore plat, plus heureuse que jamais. Remus n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir à cette annonce, il savait comment les bébés venaient, alors il n'avait pas à le demander, et il craignait que ce bébé vienne prendre toute l'affection de sa mère comme il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse. Mais ce bébé était aussi le sien, sa mère le lui avait dit, pas vraiment évidemment, c'était le bébé de sa mère et de son père, mais Nadine ne l'avait pas annoncé à Francis et il trouvait ça triste que ce petit être qui était en train de grandir dans le ventre de sa mère n'ait qu'une personne pour penser à lui, alors il décida qu'il le ferait jusqu'à ce que son père soit au courant. _

_Celui-ci ne l'apprit pas, il le découvrit deux mois plus tard. Il n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'il n'ait pas été au courant avant cela, car à compter du jour où Nadine avait annoncé à son fils sa grossesse, elle avait cessé de parler. Elle souriait toujours, faisait tout ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, mais elle ne parlait plus. Remus ignorait d'ailleurs comment Francis avait pu le découvrir comme le ventre de sa mère était encore plat au mois de novembre. Ils déménagèrent peu après pour un autre appartement, plus petit que le précédent, dans un quartier moins pratique pour les courses et pour l'école, et Remus pensa que son père le faisait exprès pour punir sa mère de ne rien avoir dit._

_Un soir, son père déclara qu'il était soulagé qu'elle ne parle pas comme elle l'avait fait lors de la grossesse de Remus, une véritable pipelette selon ses dires. L'enfant retourna ces propos pendant plusieurs jours et un soir, quand il rentra de l'école, il marqua un arrêt en voyant sa mère en train de lire dans le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres et une main reposant sur le léger renflement de son ventre. Il s'approcha, déposa son cartable, écarta la main de sa mère et posa sa tête sur son ventre. _

_- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il, je suis ton grand frère. _

_Cela devint un rituel à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'école, il trouvait ça tellement triste que personne ne parle à cet enfant qui grandissait. Peut-être cela le rendrait muet, après tout, et lui-même ne pouvait imaginer ce que ce serait s'il n'avait plus Lily avec qui parler. Il racontait beaucoup de choses, la joue reposant sur le ventre de Nadine, il lui parlait du temps, il lui expliquait combien c'était agréable de sentir le soleil sur sa peau et comme c'était amusant de jouer sous la pluie, il révisait ses leçons à voix haute, il lui lisait des histoires ou en inventait parfois, et plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à ne pas lui parler, parce que le ventre enflait et qu'il savait que cela signifiait que l'enfant grandissait et qu'il devait sûrement le comprendre mieux. Il manqua plusieurs jours d'école jusqu'à ne plus du tout s'y rendre. Son père déclara au primaire qu'il était malade et leur fournit même un certificat de santé, et Remus ne quitta plus sa mère, ou plutôt le ventre de sa mère. _

_Du moment où il se levait jusqu'à celui où il se couchait, il ne cessait de parler à son frère ou sa sœur qui grandissait. Il ne sortait plus, ne s'arrêtait que pour manger ou pour dormir, et encore là, il finit par passer ses nuits avec Nadine, le visage reposant sur son ventre, son père dormant dans une autre pièce. Sa mère s'était comme effacée de son esprit, il ne lui parlait pas plus qu'à son père, seul comptait l'enfant, l'enfant qui l'écoutait, l'enfant qui commençait à bouger, l'enfant qui s'agitait et se calmait lorsqu'il lui parlait d'une voix rassurante, lui démontrant qu'il l'entendait. Il devenait de plus en plus frustré de cette barrière de peau qui les séparait, il aurait voulu que ce bébé soit en lui, pour en être encore plus proche, et il imaginait déjà sa naissance, la manière dont il le protégerait, autant de son père que de sa mère et que de tous les autres. Cet enfant était le sien, qui aurait pu en douter face à une mère qui ne parlait jamais et à un père constamment absent ? _

_Un soir de mai, alors qu'il revenait dans le salon avec le plat qu'il venait de confectionner, il trouva à sa mère un air étrange mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il eut néanmoins une impression différente de l'habitude lorsqu'il reposa sa tête sur son énorme ventre, quelque chose avait changé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un liquide s'écoulait entre les jambes de sa mère qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, ayant lu des livres sur les naissances durant la grossesse de sa mère. _

_Au lieu de décrocher le téléphone, il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement pour aller tambouriner à la porte d'un des voisins du dessus, qui était obstétricien. En apprenant la situation, il indiqua à sa femme d'appeler une ambulance puis de venir le rejoindre. L'homme somma Remus de ne pas rester dans la pièce, mais il ne l'écouta pas et assista à l'accouchement, les deux adultes étant bien trop affairés avec sa mère pour le faire sortir. L'enfant sortit rapidement et Remus sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsque l'accoucheur annonça joyeusement qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, mais l'allégresse fut de courte durée comme Nadine s'était évanouie._

_- Elle ne respire plus ! s'affola la femme du chirurgien._

_L'homme avait besoin de l'assistance de sa femme, il fit donc rapidement signe à Remus et le fit s'agenouiller pour lui mettre le bébé qui ne cessait de hurler dans les bras. _

_- Ne la fais surtout pas tomber, dit-il rapidement avant de s'occuper de sa mère. _

_Tout ce qui se passait autour n'exista alors plus pour le jeune garçon, il ne pouvait que contempler sa petite sœur qui braillait de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Il la tenait enfin dans ses bras et il la serra délicatement contre lui en la berçant._

_- Calme toi, je suis là, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la voix remplie d'émotion. Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est moi qui te parlais, je suis ton grand frère. Je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin là. Calme toi, je suis là pour m'occuper de toi._

_Il parlait, et parlait encore, et plus il parlait, moins le bébé hurlait, jusqu'à se calmer complètement, écoutant attentivement cette voix familière._

_- Ta maman va mieux mon garçon._

_Remus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que l'homme lui prit sa sœur des bras, faisant instantanément reprendre ses pleurs, pour la poser sur le ventre de Nadine, qui avait recouvré ses esprits. Le bébé se calma presque immédiatement après avoir été placé sur sa mère et Remus expérimenta alors pour le première fois de sa vie un violent sentiment de haine envers celle qui l'avait mis au monde, parce que le lien qu'elle avait avec sa sœur serait toujours plus puissant que celui qu'il avait avec elle, parce qu'il devait parler pour que sa sœur le reconnaisse alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour sa mère. _

_Il monta dans l'ambulance qui les mena à la clinique et piqua une véritable crise lorsqu'on refusa qu'il aille avec l'infirmière qui emporta sa sœur à son arrivée, surprenant le personnel. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il la revit, la jalousie reprenant place dans son cœur lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau remise entre les bras de sa mère. _

_Francis arriva une heure plus tard, mais il se contenta de remplir les formalités, lançant un regard indifférent au bébé lorsqu'on laissa la famille seule dans la chambre. _

_- Tu vas l'appeler comment ? J'ai besoin de son prénom pour l'état civil._

_- Et bien…_

_- Je peux choisir ?_

_Ses parents le regardèrent. Il l'avait compris dès que son père avait posé la question. Dans son esprit d'enfant, il songea que c'était le seul lien qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de sa mère, si c'était lui qui lui donnait son nom, alors ils seraient plus liés que jamais._

_- C'est une bonne idée, sourit sa mère, qui avait recommencé à parler dès que l'accouchement s'était terminé. Alors ? Comment vas-tu nommer ce petit ange ?_

_Un ange ? Cette enfant était bien plus qu'un ange, elle était une partie de Nadine qui s'était libérée, une partie qui ne voulait plus être liée à son corps, elle était comme une aile qui s'était d'elle-même arrachée pour s'enfuir dans l'infini du ciel… une aile de Nadine…_

_- Eline… souffla Remus. Elle s'appelle Eline. _

_- Oui, c'est un très joli prénom, ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle au bébé en frottant son nez contre sa joue rose. _

_Francis__fixa__intensément__son__fils,__comme__s__'__il__comprenait__la__signification__de__ce__prénom,__puis__hocha__la__tête__et__sortit__de__la__chambre.__Remus__observait__sa__mère__démontrer__tant__d__'__affection__pour__sa__sœur__et__sa__jalousie__augmenta__encore,__parce__qu__'__elle__n__'__avait__pas__le__droit,__parce__qu__'__Eline__n__'__était__pas__sa__fille,__elle__était_sa sœur _avant__tout._

Remus n'avait pas tout dit à Severus, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les sentiments qui l'avaient habité à l'égard de sa mère lors de la naissance d'Eline, surtout que cela l'aurait inévitablement mené à quelque chose d'encore plus inavouable, qu'il se cachait à lui-même, encore trop instable pour faire face à ces infâmes pensées.

- C'était heureux qu'il y ait eu un obstétricien dans l'immeuble, remarqua Severus d'un ton perplexe.

- En fait… il s'interrompit. Oui… c'était heureux… Nous avons à nouveau déménagé après la naissance d'Eline, pour un appartement plus grand. Mon père a toujours su trouver de bonnes affaires.

Il ignorait s'il voulait que Severus insiste sur le sujet ou pas, il lui avait clairement laissé le choix de le faire mais doutait maintenant. Ce qu'il lui avait raconté et ce que son grand-père lui avait "appris" ne correspondaient qu'à une infime partie de son passé, il avait parfaitement conscience que, malgré les apparences, à aucun moment sa vie n'avait tourné autour de celle de sa mère autrement que pour servir de médiateur à une relation bien plus complexe et inacceptable pour lui-même.

- Tu es trop fatigué, remarqua Severus en le voyant piquer du nez. Tu as eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Non, je… les autres vont s'inquiéter… je crois.

- C'est nouveau que tu te soucies de ça.

Remus le regarda avec étonnement en comprenant qu'il avait raison.

- J'ai changé, sourit-il faiblement. Je dois…

- Couche toi, s'interposa Severus en appuyant sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'allonge. Je m'occupe des abrutis de service.

Le garçon ne songea même pas à être surpris, il se contenta de hocher la tête, vaincu par la fatigue, et s'endormit immédiatement d'un sommeil heureusement sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà couché et il paniqua un instant que sa sœur soit restée à l'attendre à l'école avant de se rappeler que quelqu'un s'en chargeait aujourd'hui.

Son père lui avait opposé là une rude attaque, aussi violente qu'inattendue, mais elle n'avait pas totalement eu l'effet escompté. Si Remus n'avait pas connu Severus ou même les autres, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait en ce moment même dans un état des plus déplorables, submergé par son passé sans être capable d'endiguer ce flux si néfaste pour sa santé mentale, mais voilà, il les connaissait, et c'était tout ce qui faisait la différence, ainsi que le fait que Francis n'avait sans doute pas compté ce facteur dans son plan. La question était maintenant de savoir pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne faisait aucun doute que son père aurait pu contacter Tessadier bien avant, alors pourquoi avait-il tant attendu avant de porter ce coup à son fils ? Avait-il finalement décidé de se débarrasser de lui en le laissant s'en charger lui-même ?

_« Nadine s'est suicidée. »_

Le flash d'une chambre d'hôpital et d'infirmiers s'affairant autour de sa mère traversa sa mémoire et il repoussa le souvenir avec toute la force de sa volonté. Il n'était pas comme elle, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, parce qu'Eline avait besoin de lui. Francis pouvait-il aller jusqu'à s'en prendre à elle ? Non, c'était une certitude qu'il avait, et ce depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il lui avait crié dessus à cause d'un vase cassé. Remus s'était interposé lorsque la gifle était partie et il avait reçu la main de son père en plein dans son visage, sa portée n'aurait jamais pu atteindre Eline, il l'avait compris quelques temps après, l'homme n'avait pas cherché à la frapper mais juste à lui faire peur. La seule inconnue qu'il avait à ce sujet était le désir de vengeance de l'homme si jamais il se faisait arrêter, dans cette situation Remus craignait fortement qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Eline.

- Tu as faim ? Ma grand-mère a fait du pot-au-feu.

Remus regarda l'heure, constatant qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant de se rendre au Paradis Rouge.

- Je… peux rester ici ?

- Cette nuit ? Bien sûr, nous avons un matelas. Au fait, j'ai prévenu les nigauds que tu risquais de ne pas être présent demain et après-demain.

- Merci… Tu as bien fait. Je dois juste appeler quelqu'un.

- Tu connais le chemin vers la cuisine.

Le garçon appela le Paradis Rouge pour prévenir qu'il serait absent ce soir. Il aurait pu assurer le service mais il ne se sentait pas capable de rencontrer Jonas, il savait pertinemment qu'il décèlerait immédiatement son air soucieux et ne souhaitait plus en parler pour le moment.

Les grands-parents de Severus l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire quand il entra dans la cuisine et le dîner se passa agréablement, aucun des deux ne posant de questions sur sa condition et lui assurant qu'il pouvait rester autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Il serait bien temps de retourner au travail le samedi, et ce n'était pas bien grave de rater deux jours de cours, il passerait le samedi avec Eline de cette façon et peut-être pourrait-il s'expliquer avec Francis… Il préférait ne pas y penser et profiter du moment, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, même s'il savait que cette rencontre avait brisé les scellés de cette porte si solidement fermée jusqu'alors et qui menaçait désormais de s'ouvrir à la moindre impulsion.

_(à suivre…)_

**°O°**

De l'importance de la ponctuation dans la littérature ! Par contre j'aurai pensé que quelqu'un m'en ferait la réflexion… A tous les coups c'est VRAIMENT passé pour une erreur de ma part de votre point de vue. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, avec toutes les fautes d'orthographe que je laisse passer :-S

_**Au**____**sujet**____**du**____**chapitre :**_

1) Et dire que ce n'est même pas volontaire le fait que ça tombe sur le chapitre **13** :-S

1) Dans la version initiale de la conversation entre Remus et son grand-père (que j'ai dû écrire un peu après le chapitre 3), Remus avait une réaction bcp plus violente que celle que j'ai mise ici, il se retrouvait directement perturbé par ces révélations, criait sur son grand-père et s'enfuyait littéralement du café pour finir par tomber devant chez Severus (il a tjs été question qu'il finisse là, lol). Mais après avoir écrit les autres chapitres, cette réaction ne convenait plus au caractère de Remus et à tous ses efforts pour se cacher cette vérité qu'il a au fond toujours connu. Comme quoi, un récit évolue vraiment au fil de son écriture -)

2) (inutile s'il en faut, mais bon) A l'origine, je comptais faire apparaître la fille de Jonas dans ce chapitre ! Mais ce projet remonte au début du récit et comme j'ai donné un rôle plus important à un autre perso, son apparition n'avait plus d'intérêt. Donc, rayée de la liste la fillette ! J'en parlerai peut-être à un moment donné quand même :-D (notez bien le "peut-être" :-S)

_**NdA : **_

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas un hasard si les deux parents de Remus semblentêtre des forcenés. Leur histoire est la base de ce récit (et oui, voilà une exclu, ce n'est pas l'histoire entre Remus et Sirius qui est à la base de « ne t'oublie pas » ! ou alors je l'ai déjà dit… fichue mémoire !). Vous connaîtrez cette histoire (c'est la première chose que j'ai écrite, je vais pas la laisser en plan, lol) mais c'est pour dans un looooooooooooong moment. Je tenais à préciser ça pour qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'est tiré par les cheveux ! Certes, ça _semble_ tiré par les cheveux mais ça ne l'est point (d'ailleurs, je connais une personne dont l'histoire familiale, je trouve, est cent fois pire que ce qui se passe dans ce récit, on n'a vraiment pas idée de ce qui peut exister comme tristesse dans ce monde…)

**°O°**

_**Chapitre**____**14 :**___(titre encore inconnu, j'ai tjs autant de mal pour ça, lol)

Est-il vraiment utile de faire ce résumé, hein ? C'est bien évidemment le chapitre de la rencontre de Remus et Sirius auuuuuuuuuu _(tous__en__chœur !)_Paradis Rouge ! Oh yeah ! Et même double "Oh yeah !", parce qu'il va y avoir quelque chose qui va beaucoup vous plaire, je pense ! (je préviens direct aux perverses que vs êtes que ce n'est ni la première, ni la seconde chose à laquelle vous pensez, lol)


	14. Premier pas

Aux _**lecteurs**__**de**__**«**__**il**__**y**__**a**__**un**__**début**__**à**__**tout**__**»**_, je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais, s'il vous plait, attendez encore un peu, ça finira par venir, promis !

**oOo**

_Wouhouuuuu ! on dirait que je reprends un bon rythme, hein ? ouais, bon, on s'habitue pas, s'il vous plait !_

_Au fait, pour le **chapitre****13**, je les remplacé corrigé il n'y a pas longtemps, je fais toujours des fautes, mais là c'était le pompon, ça a dû vraiment être désagréable pour vous de lire ça, je m'en excuse bien bas ! (non, je n'ai malheureusement pas corrigé les chapitres précédents, mais ça viendra ;-))_

**°O°**

**Chapitre 14 : Premier pas**

- Il n'est vraiment pas venu…

James poussa un soupir et releva la tête de ses devoirs pour regarder son meilleur ami en train de broyer du noir. Il était dix heures et demi, un samedi, et Remus Lupin n'était pas apparu au cours de neuf heures – pas plus qu'à ceux du vendredi d'ailleurs.

- Je pense pas que l'autre ahuri serait venu jusqu'au snack pour nous mentir, remarqua James, il doit sûrement aller b…

Sirius venait de lever un visage effrayant et son ami grimaça, le manque de sommeil ne lui allait vraiment pas, l'ex gravure de mode aurait remporté haut la main un casting pour un film de zombies avec, comme appréciation, "économie de maquillage".

- C'est encore pire si tu essaies de me rassurer en prenant la serpillière mal brossée pour argument, grogna-t-il. Raaaaah !

Il se redressa sur sa chaise en frottant vivement ses cheveux.

- Je ne peux même pas le contacter ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais voulu qu'on échange nos numéros, hein ? Si cette vieille bique n'avait pas été là, j'aurai pu l'appeler !

- C'était évident que tu ne pourrais pas accéder à son dossier pour avoir son numéro, souffla James. Même sans McGonagall, tu ne sais même pas crocheter une serrure.

- J'aurai brisé la vitre ! Une expulsion contre un moyen d'avoir de ses nouvelles ? Je suis preneur !

- Mais oui, mais oui, soupira le jeune Potter. Tu veux bien te calmer ? J'aime bien être le centre d'attention, mais pas vraiment dans ces circonstances.

Avec un sifflement de rage, Sirius laissa retomber sa tête sur la table de la cafétéria en reprenant son air morose.

- On se sort ce soir, et ensuite tu n'auras qu'à attendre un jour pour le retrouver, il sera sans doute présent lundi.

- Elle doit savoir ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant brusquement. Lily Evans, elle doit être au courant de…

- Elle ne sait pas.

- Hein ?

- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, je l'ai appelée hier soir mais elle n'était pas au courant. Je m'en veux de l'avoir inquié…

- Comment ça se fait que tu as son numéro ? s'étonna son ami.

- Et bien… euh… Comme tu dis, Remus ne donne pas le sien, même pas à elle, alors je… je lui ai proposé qu'on s'échange les nôtres pour la tenir au courant, au cas où…

Sirius le fixait d'un air abasourdi et James baissa la tête, gêné.

- T'es vraiment du genre à savoir tirer parti d'une situation…

- Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge ! se défendit James. J'ai même promis de ne jamais l'appeler pour autre chose que ce qui le concernait, et je tiens ma promesse !

- Tu réfléchis vraiment bizarrement, à quoi peut bien te servir d'avoir son numéro dans ce cas ? soupira-t-il en reprenant place.

- Si je me rappelle bien, lorsque Remus a refusé de te donner le sien, tu as dit que tu ne l'utiliserais jamais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence…

- Admettons que je n'ai rien dit. J'en ai marre d'attendre comme ça ! Je m'en vais !

- Et le cours de physique ?

- Je sèche !

Le garçon se rendit dans le parc, jusque dans un coin assez reculé. Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait le voir et escalada le grillage pour sortir. Cette attente lui était insupportable et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour lui d'avoir des réponses. Il chaussa ses rollers et prit la direction de l'immeuble de Remus.

En discutant avec le pion qui était venu chercher leur ami, James et Sirius avaient appris que Remus avait quitté le lycée avec un homme dont la description ne correspondait pas à celle de son père, mais pour qu'il soit ainsi laissé à sa charge, les deux comparses en avaient déduit qu'il devait être un membre de sa famille. Maigre information néanmoins, elle ne les aidait pas plus que le fait de savoir que le père de Remus avait fourni une excuse à l'absentéisme de son fils, dans la mesure où ils ignoraient la cause donnée.

Et puis pourquoi diable cela devait-il arriver lorsqu'il venait de reconnaître ses sentiments ? Selon ses plans, il aurait dû multiplier les approches et l'inviter à sortir ce week-end pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Ils auraient dû échanger leur premier baiser dans l'après-midi et roucouleraient tranquillement au lycée le lundi suivant, voilà ce qui aurait dû se passer !

Bon, peut-être pas en fait, en admettant que Remus ait répondu à ses sentiments, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'afficher au lycée, mais quelle qu'ait été sa réponse, cela aurait marqué un tournant, à savoir en cas de rejet, l'annonce d'un harcèlement officiel : il lui ferait la cour jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, foi de Sirius Black !

De toute manière, tout cela n'était pas près d'arriver, Sirius avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette affaire d'absentéisme. En fait, il aurait peut-être été moins inquiet sans l'intervention de Severus. Celui-ci n'avait pas cours le jour où Remus avait été appelé par la directrice,_donc_ s'il savait de quoi il retournait, c'était que le jeune Lupin s'était rendu chez lui après sa rencontre avec l'homme inconnu, _or_ Sirius savait que Rogue était un confident pour Remus – il ne risquait pas d'oublier cela vu la jalousie qui l'avait envahie quand Remus le lui avait annoncé le plus naturellement du monde – _donc_ s'il avait été le voir, c'est que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. CQFD et Sirius sentait sa frustration augmenter de plus en plus.

Si ce bâtard de Severus Rogue n'avait pas été là, nul doute que Remus aurait été plus proche de lui, mais il avait fallu qu'il s'incruste ! Quelqu'un, quelque part dans ce monde, devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour qu'on lui mette tant de bâtons dans les roues pour sa première véritable histoire d'amour.

Sirius ralentit un peu le mouvement. Amoureux… Tout comme James, il n'aurait pas cru que ça lui arrive si tôt, en fait il ne pensait même pas que cela lui arrive un jour. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Après tout il n'avait pas de référence et une définition encyclopédique ne suffisait pas à décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant il savait, c'était une idée qui s'était transformée en certitude au jour où il l'avait prononcée. Il n'y avait pas de raison, si Andromeda revenait avec ses stupides questions du « pourquoi ? », il serait autant incapable d'y répondre que la première fois, sauf que cette fois il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de raison. Il aimait son regard, il aimait son physique, sa façon de se tenir, sa manière de parler, sa voix, comment il agissait, les mystères qui l'entouraient, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Il pourrait se passer d'un baiser, mais, au moins une fois, il voulait l'étreindre contre son cœur, son corps savait que cela suffirait à le faire se sentir bien, cela exploserait son cœur, sans aucun doute, mais peu lui importait. Ses rires, ses larmes, sa tendresse, sa colère, il voulait tout recueillir dans le creux de ses mains pour les chérir encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Il ne le connaissait pas après tout. Peu importait ce pourquoi, à l'instant où Sirius avait compris ses sentiments, il avait abandonné derrière lui cette quête perpétuelle de sens innée et dérisoire de la nature humaine, peu importait ce qui y avait mené, il l'aimait et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait compter pour le moment.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça en montant les escaliers de l'immeuble, et même l'idée que Francis Lupin serait sûrement présent n'arrivait qu'à modérer légèrement son envie de se déclarer dès que la porte lui serait ouverte. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation sur le seuil puis pressa la sonnette, le cœur battant. Comme prévu, ce fut le père de Remus qui vint ouvrir, il ne dissimula pas sa surprise de voir Sirius.

- Bonjour, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis un camarade de classe de Remus, je viens prendre des nouvelles.

Francis Lupin ne répondit pas immédiatement, il le fixa d'un air entre incompréhension et hébétude qui mit Sirius mal à l'aise. L'homme avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements froissés devaient dater de la veille. Il sembla remarquer que le lycéen notait sa tenue.

- Je suis rentré du boulot il y a une heure. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas avoir cours ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour Remus, vu comme il est parti avant-hier. Je peux le voir ? demanda-t-il comme un nouveau silence s'installait.

- Non… Non, il n'est pas là, il est sorti avec Eline pour voir quelqu'un.

- Il va bien alors ?

- Oui, ce sont juste quelques affaires familiales qui ont valu son absence.

- Alors il va vraiment bien, répéta Sirius dans un murmure en souriant. Pardon pour le dérangement. Vous pourrez lui dire que je suis passé ?

- Pourquoi tant t'inquiéter ?

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Je lui transmettrai, bonne journée.

La porte se referma et Sirius resta un instant immobile, perplexe. C'était peut-être dû à l'affaire familiale dont il lui avait parlé mais l'homme ne lui avait pas du tout laissé la même impression que la dernière fois. Et puis il était normal qu'il s'inquiète en tant qu'ami, pourquoi avait-il eu l'air aussi surpris ?

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il avisa la porte du second appartement du palier, se demandant si le frère d'Olivier était là. Il finit par sonner et ce fut le même colocataire que la première fois qui lui ouvrit, David Guert, s'il se souvenait bien.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais venu rendre visite à Remus mais il est absent, alors j'ai pensé venir passer le bonjour.

- C'est sympa ça, et ça me fera un peu de compagnie, Laurent et Fabien sont sortis.

- Ils sont ensemble ? demanda Sirius en entrant, se rappelant que la dernière fois aussi ces deux-là étaient revenus ensemble.

- Oh non ! Ils sont plus hétéro l'un que l'autre, Olivier ne t'a jamais parlé de toutes les conquêtes de Fabien ? rigola le jeune homme.

- Tu étais en train de travailler ?

Sirius venait de remarquer sur la table basse des partitions de musique remplies au crayon.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, j'allais faire une pause et il y a certains arrangements pour lesquels j'ai besoin de l'avis de Laurent, je ne peux pas vraiment avancer.

Il lui servit à boire et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Alors ? Ça avance avec Remus ? s'enquit-il, un sourire en coin.

- Si seulement, soupira Sirius. Il y a eu certains événements qui m'ont ralenti, si je puis dire. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la famille Lupin ?

- Pas grand-chose, tous les trois sont assez appréciés dans l'immeuble, ils sont aimables tout en étant discrets, en plus le père de Remus fait des réparations à moitié prix de temps à autres.

- C'est son métier ?

- J'en sais rien… J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi il bosse, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'horaires fixes, je ne le croise pas souvent mais jamais aux mêmes heures. Il semble être un type bien, ça doit pas être facile pour un père seul d'élever ses enfants.

- Oui, il m'avait laissé cette impression aussi, la première fois.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu veux apprendre à connaître ton futur beau-père ? s'amusa David.

- Quelque chose dans le genre, sourit grandement le garçon. Tiens, j'y pense, on vient au Paradis Rouge ce soir !

- Fabien m'a dit ça. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas venir en semaine, vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps.

- Comment ça ?

- Olivier ne vous a pas dit ? Ne dis pas que j'ai vendu la mèche. Comme vous êtes mineurs, vous ne pouvez entrer que sur invitation spéciale, mais le samedi soir, ce sont des strip-teases intégraux que font les danseurs à partir de minuit, vous allez devoir la jouer version Cendrillon.

- Je vois, Olivier a voulu faire en sorte de retarder sa mise à mort, parce que lorsque Mélodie saura ça, elle va l'écharper.

- Tu as des amis intéressants, s'esclaffa son hôte. J'espère qu'on pourra vous compter parmi nos fans à partir de ce soir, comme ça vous viendrez assister à notre concert !

- Vous allez faire un concert ?

- Ouais, enfin, le mot est un peu fort en fait, sourit-il. Ce sera au café théâtre de l'avenue Matisse, fin janvier, la première fois qu'on se produira réellement devant un public venu juste pour nous. Mine de rien, on a quand même déjà amassé quelques fans en faisant des premières parties.

- L'aperçu que vous nous aviez montré la dernière fois m'avait beaucoup plu et je pense que c'est le genre qu'aimeront les autres, tu peux nous considérer comme acquis.

- Fais attention, je risquerai de te prendre au mot. Au fait, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour le nouvel an ? Un de nos potes à un immense garage qu'il va aménager pour l'occasion, et comme plus on est de fous, plus on rit, vous serez les bienvenus.

- Pourquoi pas, on n'a encore fait aucun projet avec les autres, je leur en parlerai.

- Fais donc, et ça te donnera une bonne excuse pour inviter Remus, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je croirai presque que tu dis ça pour toi, remarqua Sirius d'un air suspicieux.

- Va savoir, Remus est un beau mec dans son genre, s'amusa David.

- Tu ne vas pas…

- Relax ! rigola-t-il. J'ai déjà un mec et je suis très heureux avec, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tu as un mec ?

- Ouaip, il a cinq ans de plus que moi et c'est un routier, on s'est connu aux Eurockéennes il y a deux ans.

Un immense sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres et son regard s'était perdu dans le vague, nul doute qu'il était accroc, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait Sirius.

- Vous avez mis longtemps à vous mettre ensemble ?

- On s'est rencontré le premier jour, enfin, les deux groupes avec qui on était. On a sympathisé le second jour, passé un bout de temps à parler, on s'est embrassé le troisième jour et je suis resté chez lui, près de Niort, durant une semaine.

- En trois jours ? se récria Sirius, stupéfait. Pourquoi c'est pas aussi simple pour moi ? gémit-il.

- Chacun avance à son rythme, il y en a qui mettent plus de temps et d'autres sont plus rapides. On a été rapides pour tout, lui et moi.

- Pour tout ?

David rougit et grimaça légèrement, buvant dans son verre pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Oh… Ouais, ce stade me semble très éloigné, grommela Sirius.

- Tu y penses déjà alors ? C'est bien. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'en étais à me persuader que c'était impossible que je sois homo, ce n'était pas une très bonne période pour moi…

- J'ai jamais eu de souci pour ça, je l'ai toujours su.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Comment ça ?

- Je le savais, c'est tout. Les hommes m'intéressaient plus que les femmes, je trouvais leur corps plus intéressant, plus beau. Depuis toujours, j'ai un côté assez nombriliste, alors je me disais que si j'aimais ça, c'est que ça devait être bon. "Ce que je pense est ce qui vaut", ou un truc dans le genre.

- T'es incroyable, j'aurai tout donné pour penser comme toi quand j'étais au lycée. Enfin, c'est le passé. Mais c'est amusant qu'avec cette ligne de pensée, tu t'inquiètes de ta première fois.

- Hey ! Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ? s'insurgea l'adolescent.

- Intuition d'homme engagé, plaisanta David.

- Parce que t'étais pas inquiet toi, peut-être ? bouda Sirius.

- euh… si, et j'avais raison, grimaça-t-il.

- Ça s'est mal passé ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

- Et bien… Tu sais, chaque première fois est différente. Perso c'était avec un gars de mon âge qui avait déjà de l'expérience mais qui se moquait un peu de son partenaire lors de l'acte alors je ne peux pas dire que ça ait été agréable. Mais je ne pense pas, de toute manière, qu'une première fois puisse ne pas être douloureuse, ce n'est pas ce qui empêche d'en faire un bon souvenir, bien que ça n'ait pas été mon cas.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre ça, répondit Sirius, pensif.

David le fixa un moment puis se leva.

- Attends une seconde, j'ai un truc à te filer.

Il disparut un moment dans sa chambre puis revint mettre une boîte dans la main de Sirius.

- C'est une taille standard, je suppose que ça devrait aller, sinon vous devrez vous débrouiller.

- Des préservatifs ? Mais…

- Le meilleur ami de l'homme, et de la femme aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a une notice à l'intérieur, lis la attentivement, ce serait bien si vous la lisiez ensemble. Prenez pas ça à la légère, tant que vous n'aurez pas fait de tests, il vous faudra être prudents, même si vous êtes tous les deux vierges, promis ?

- D'accord… et merci.

- Considère ça comme mon cadeau de bonne chance, un talisman pour que ça marche entre toi et Remus, sourit-il grandement.

Peu après, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la rue, Sirius sortit de la poche de sa veste la boîte de contraceptifs et la regarda un moment. Un instant, il se rappela les séances consacrées à la contraception qui avaient lieu chaque année au lycée, mais soudain, une autre image qui lui sembla bien plus réelle lui vint à l'esprit et il rougit violemment en remettant les préservatifs dans sa poche. Il ne regrettait pas d'être allé voir David, il se sentait le cœur bien plus léger et confiant maintenant.

- Votre cours n'est pas sensé finir dans cinq minutes ? remarqua Stéphane en le voyant arriver au Terrain. Où est James ?

- En cours, je reviens de chez Remus.

- Tu as pu le voir ?

- Non, mais son père m'a assuré qu'il allait bien, ça me soulage un peu. J'ai rencontré un des amis du frère d'Olivier aussi, dit-il en regardant son ex petit ami faire des slaloms, il espère qu'on appréciera la musique. Mélodie n'est pas ici ?

- Regarde sur la troisième rampe et évite de trop grimacer, sourit Stéphane.

Sirius tourna des yeux intrigués vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait et retint de justesse une grimace.

- Ah, elle est là elle aussi…

- Elle s'inquiétait pour Remus, alors elle est venue au seul endroit qu'elle connaissait pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Ouais, j'aurai pu m'en douter.

- C'est un véritable vaudeville qui se joue sous nos yeux, mon cher ami, déclara Olivier, qui revenait de son slalom, en entourant d'un bras les épaules de Stéphane. Je subodore quiproquos et rebondissements en tout genre.

- Quels quiproquos ? grogna Sirius.

- Mélodie s'entend trop bien avec Lily pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche, même si j'ignore le genre dont il s'agit, insista Olivier en hochant vivement la tête.

- Je vote pour, annonça Stéphane en levant la main. Bien que je pense qu'il y a ou a eu définitivement quelque chose entre elle et Remus. De quoi qu'il s'agisse, elle reste malgré tout une rivale pour Sirius, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mmmh… Il faut songer à l'outsider, réfléchit son ami. James n'a encore abattu aucune carte en présence de Lily.

- Au moins vous avez l'air de vous amuser, messieurs les commentateurs, se vexa Sirius.

- On manquerait ça pour rien au monde, répliquèrent en même temps ses deux amis avant d'éclater de rire.

- Butors insensibles, grommela le garçon.

- Wohou ! J'ai réussi à faire un 360 sur la rampe grâce à Lily ! s'exclama Mélodie en se jetant sur le dos de Sirius. T'as pas cours toi ?

- Pas de quoi faire un flan pour un 360°, t'aurais pu me demander, je t'aurai montré, remarqua Sirius. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est tout ce que tu peux enseigner, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur à l'adresse de Lily.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Remus ?

La question le déstabilisa comme il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réplique, mais elle attendait sa réponse avec une telle inquiétude sur le visage qu'il rendit aussitôt les armes qu'il venait de sortir.

- J'ai vu son père et il m'a dit qu'il allait bien, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à t'inquiéter comme ça alors que tu es restée sans nouvelle de lui pendant quatre ans.

D'accord, il n'avait pas rendu les armes et c'était mesquin, voir même cruel, de sa part de dire cela, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver à se soucier autant de _son_ bien-aimé !

- Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire durant tout ce temps. Après tout c'est normal, nous formions un si beau couple lui et moi, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier.

Sirius lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs sans prendre garde au sursaut de surprise de Mélodie à ces paroles, trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait mérité de prendre cette réplique encore bien trop tendre.

- Le drapeau blanc vient d'être levé, cette zone est désormais considérée comme terrain neutre, ça marche ? proposa Stéphane.

- Cette zone ? On ne se voit qu'ici.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Et si vous nous faisiez chacun une démo, qu'on compare vos niveaux, suggéra Mélodie.

- Ça me va parfaitement, répondit aussitôt Sirius. Les dames d'abord.

- Qui eût cru que tu connaîtrais la galanterie.

- Ne va pas croire ça, c'est juste pour me donner le temps de m'échauffer.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle avec amusement avant de se diriger vers une rampe libre.

- Alors t'as carrément séché un cours pour aller prendre de ses nouvelles ? se renseigna Mélodie. On pourra bientôt dire que tu le harcèles pour de bon, ce pauvre Remus.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour qu'il comprenne, je plaide coupable, assura Sirius.

- Tu le feras aussi devant le prof de physique, il était sur les nerfs quand il a appris que tu avais assisté au premier cours de la journée.

- Déjà là James ?

- Il nous a lâché plus tôt. Alors ? T'as été chez lui, non ? Ça a donné quoi ?

- Je n'ai vu que son père et il m'a dit que ça irait pour lui. T'en as pas marre de deviner tout ce que je fais ?

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est un sixième sens. C'est parfois dur d'être aussi exceptionnel…

- Dur pour les autres, ricana Mélodie.

- C'est toujours difficile de se sentir inférieur à quelqu'un, confirma James. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous considère comme mes égaux.

- En fait on préférerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, grimaça Olivier.

- Ah ! Ma dulcinée ! L'ombre de feu hantant mes nuits m'est soudain apparu, voile léger divulguant un pays de cocagne à ma vue.

Ses quatre amis le regardèrent d'un air horrifié et reculèrent d'un pas, au cas où son état serait contagieux, mais il avait déjà filé vers sa future.

- Lui aussi il s'inquiète, hein ? remarqua Stéphane.

- Aucun doute qu'il avait vu Lily avant, confirma Mélodie. On n'y peut rien, Remus fait partie intégrante de nos vies maintenant, comment faire autrement que de se soucier de lui ?

- Et c'est pourquoi tu as intérêt à nous prévenir si jamais quelque chose se passe, monsieur l'égocentrique amoureux, ajouta Olivier en regardant Sirius d'un air sévère. Tu as beau penser qu'il t'appartient, nous aussi on s'inquiète pour lui.

- Je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier, leur assura Sirius.

- Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, si tu gères bien ton forcing, tu devrais le voir assez souvent, nota Olivier. Si tu ne te montres pas trop ballot, tu devrais pouvoir sortir avec lui d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Comme si c'était mon genre de l'être !

Lily les quitta à midi et ils se séparèrent en début de soirée pour aller se préparer, se donnant rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures.

Personne n'était sensé être présent chez lui lorsqu'il rentra, sa mère se trouvait chez une amie, son père devait terminer un dossier à son bureau principal et Regulus était sorti avec des potes. Du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu.

- T'étais pas censé être au boulot, toi ? lança-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que son père se trouvait dans le salon.

- Bonsoir Sirius. Nous avons bouclé le dossier plus tôt que prévu.

Son fils haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il s'arrêta, pris d'une soudaine impulsion.

- On dirait que tu as abandonné ton projet avec la fille Parkinson. Pourtant c'est en bonne passe, non ?

- Je suis ravi de constater que tu es plus aux faits que tu souhaites le laisser entendre.

- Contente-toi de répondre. C'était quoi cette mascarade ? C'est évident que même sans ça, dès le départ, tu l'avais dans ta poche.

- Ne t'ai-je jamais appris à assurer tes arrières ?

Une autre question brûlait les lèvres de Sirius à ce sujet, mais elle était dangereuse, il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre de la bouche de son père. Il se détourna définitivement de l'homme.

- Ton camarade ne devait-il pas venir travailler ici pour votre projet scolaire ?

Sirius se figea, la question était inhabituelle, elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Il s'agit de ton travail scolaire.

Evidemment, on s'inquiète des capacités de l'héritier Black… C'est ce qu'il aurait dû répondre, ce qu'il aurait répondu en temps normal, mais un doute venait de s'insinuer en lui.

- Il avait des trucs à faire, on n'a pas pu se voir pour le projet.

- Je vois.

- Ton dossier… Ça fait combien de temps que tu es rentré ?

Quelque chose se jouait, Sirius ignorait quoi mais chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, chaque mot prononcé, n'était là que pour mener à ce quelque chose, même ce court silence marquant une hésitation anormale de la part de son père, surtout celui-ci en fait.

- A peu près deux heures, nous avons vraiment fini tôt.

Sirius ne dit plus rien et se retira pour de bon, mais son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Si Remus était vraiment venu, il serait parti une heure plus tôt, il était impensable que son père… Quelle drôle d'idée ! Décidément, Sirius ne se reconnaissait plus, à se prendre la tête pour des choses insignifiantes. Il mit cela de côté et sortit ses affaires pour la soirée. Il avait encore largement le temps avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il ferait sans doute mieux de descendre manger un morceau. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la poche de sa veste où se trouvaient les préservatifs.

oOo

L'avenue était noire de monde, les groupes enjoués d'étudiants côtoyaient les couples enlacés et les travailleurs en congé, l'esprit de la fête avait contaminé la ville comme à chaque samedi soir. Mélodie était excitée comme une puce, elle traînait Stéphane par la main en riant comme une enfant, emportée par l'allégresse générale, et ses quatre amis ne demandaient pas mieux que de la suivre dans ce dynamisme ambiant. Il était rare qu'ils se rendent en centre-ville le soir, ils profitaient du Terrain jusqu'à la fermeture et finissaient généralement la soirée chez l'un ou l'autre ou encore sur la plage. Une fois, pour tenter, ils s'étaient rendus en boîte de nuit, passant l'entrée avec une facilité déconcertante, dans la mesure où ils étaient mineurs. Mais Olivier et Stéphane avaient rapidement été vaincus par la fumée des cigarettes et les décibels et ils n'y étaient jamais retournés, n'en ayant pas même l'envie.

- Trouvé ! s'exclama Mélodie en désignant des panneaux dressés devant un escalier qui menait en sous-sol. Regardez moi ces corps !

- Ouais, on a vu, grommela Stéphane en détournant la tête, visiblement vexé.

Mélodie rigola et l'embrassa.

- T'en fais pas, tu es le meilleur d'entre tous.

- Tu es certain qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer ? demanda James.

Il regardait en bas des escaliers, où deux véritables molosses en costard cravate qui ressemblaient plus à des truands qu'à des videurs montaient la garde. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de James d'être intimidé, même par ce genre de choses, et Sirius ricana en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Maintenant que tu y es, tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois venir !

- Je sais, je sais, de toute façon j'ai déjà été fiché, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout en pointant du pouce les passants.

Certains les regardaient en effet furtivement, plus particulièrement James et Sirius, leur pose semblant à leurs yeux équivoque en considération du lieu devant lequel ils se tenaient.

- Tu crois que si je t'embrassais, ils nous lanceraient de l'argent, comme dans ces spectacles de rue ? demanda très sérieusement Sirius.

- Ça permettrait de te payer la chirurgie dentaire pour les molaires que je t'aurai brisé, répondit James de même.

- Pas faux, j'y gagnerai pas au change. On y va, mon mignon ?

- Si vous le permettez ma princesse, répondit James en faisant une légère révérence et en présentant son bras.

Et c'est ainsi que, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils ouvrirent la marche de leurs amis hilares dans les escaliers.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser vous autres, et vous croyez aller où comme ça ? demanda l'un des deux gorilles lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant eux.

- Nous avons des invitations, dit aussitôt Olivier en s'avançant pour les leur montrer.

- Quand même, ils sont super stéréotypés, ces deux mecs, chuchota James aux autres.

- D'après le frère d'Olivier, le patron a fait exprès de prendre des types avec "la tête de l'emploi", pour dissuader les groupes homophobes et autres skinheads, expliqua Stéphane. Et il paraît qu'ils sont aussi balaises qu'ils en ont l'air, ils se sont déjà chargés d'un groupe qui faisait du grabuge dans le coin bien que ça n'était pas en rapport avec la boîte.

- Il est pas bête leur patron, sourit Mélodie.

- Monsieur Farés est un homme très intelligent, merci pour lui.

Ils sursautèrent et remarquèrent que les deux hommes les fixaient, Olivier grimaçant à côté, mais ils semblaient surtout amusés.

- On pourrait voir vos papiers s'il vous plait ?

Ils sortirent leurs cartes d'identité et l'un des deux entra dans la boîte après les avoir consultées.

- Qu'est-ce que des minots comme vous peuvent bien vouloir faire ici ? demanda celui qui restait.

- Mon frère fait partie du groupe qui se produit ici, expliqua Olivier. C'est de lui qu'on tient les invitations.

- Ah oui, l'un de ces trois là ? Ils nous avaient prévenu que vous viendriez dans le week-end, mais on s'attendait à ce que vous soyez moins. Vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer, jeune demoiselle ?

- C'est la plus excitée d'entre nous, soupira James.

- Je n'aurai manqué un tel spectacle pour rien au monde ! assura Mélodie. Même si certains nous ont caché qu'on n'aurait pas droit au final jusqu'à la dernière minute, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de reproche à Olivier qui se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Un couple arriva à ce moment-là et entra après avoir salué le videur, qui balaya le groupe d'amis des yeux après avoir refermé la porte. Stéphane avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Mélodie, James regardait l'entrée avec fatalisme, Sirius lui adressait des regards moqueurs et Olivier ne cachait pas son impatience d'entrer à son tour.

- Vous formez un drôle de groupe, rigola-t-il, on n'en voit pas assez souvent des comme vous. Lorsque vous serez en âge, n'hésitez pas à revenir, vous serez les bienvenus.

- On n'y manquera pas ! assura Mélodie, toute contente.

La porte se rouvrit sur son collègue et un homme d'une trentaine d'année que Sirius jugea plutôt beau mec – à l'instar de Mélodie au vu du sourire émerveillé qui avait éclairé son visage à son apparition.

- Je me nomme Léandre, je suis serveur ici, je serai chargé de m'assurer que vous ne dépassiez pas la limite d'heure, compris ?

- Aucun souci !

- Bien, je vais vous installer dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il en se décalant pour leur laisser le passage.

La première chose qu'ils virent lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à l'intérieur fut la scène en contrebas où des danseurs vêtus de débardeurs noirs et de jeans coupés à leurs mesures se mouvaient au rythme d'une musique entraînante, ainsi que la piste de danse des clients qui se laissaient également emporter par la cadence. Le plafond constellé de centaines de petites ampoules leur apparut peu à peu alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier intérieur, ainsi que le bar courbe plongé dans la lueur vermeille des miroirs d'eau et dorée des spots encastrés dans la partie haute du comptoir, les poufs accueillants entourant les tables de verre grenat, les hauts guéridons en contrebas de la scène, la moquette d'apparat écarlate aux arabesques noires. Les lieux étaient stylés et pourtant accueillants, chaleureux, et plus que de l'émerveillement, ce fut du bien-être qui envahit les jeunes gens quand ils franchirent la dernière marche.

- Cette table vous convient-elle ? leur demanda le serveur en leur présentant un emplacement à la limite de la fosse, d'où ils avaient une vue parfaite sur la scène.

- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup.

- Je me charge de la salle basse, une autre personne s'occupera de vous pour la soirée, passez un agréable moment.

Il se retira après s'être légèrement incliné et ils se regardèrent tous avec incrédulité.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse de riche, rigola Olivier. C'est excellent cet endroit ! Ah, on peut voir mon frère et son groupe !

Ils se trouvaient à droite de la scène, éclairés de spots rouges et orangés, et ne devaient pas voir grand-chose de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle entre la lumière braquée sur eux et celle tamisée de la boîte.

- Ils s'en sortent vraiment bien, remarqua James. Et la chorégraphie des danseurs est pas mal du… euh…

Les dits danseurs étaient en train de retirer leurs débardeurs et les quatre autres rigolèrent au changement de physionomie de James, qui semblait avoir oublié pendant un instant où ils se trouvaient exactement.

- Salut les jeunes ! Alors lequel de vous est le frangin de Fabien ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le serveur qui venait d'apparaître. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le précédent, il était plus mince, plus jeune, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et les cheveux blond cuivré coiffés en catogan lâche. Son seul point commun avec l'autre était son classement incontestablement élevé dans la catégorie des canons masculins de ce monde.

- Théo, pour vous servir ! Du moins si vous le désirez, vous aurez tout le temps de faire votre choix ce soir, déclara-t-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.

- Je m'appelle Olivier, je suis le frère de Fabien, et voici Sirius, James, Mélodie et Stéphane.

- Vous avez de belles frimousses les gars, dit-il en se penchant sur la table pour regarder James avec un sourire en coin.

- Je veux bien vous croire, mais c'est à eux deux qu'il faut dire ça, répliqua aussitôt le garçon en plaçant ses mains en avant d'un geste défensif.

- T'en fais pas, je te taquine juste, je sais que tu n'es pas de ce bord-là, rigola le jeune homme. Mais la personne au visage le plus charmant est sans conteste la seule orchidée présente à cette table, dit-il en s'inclinant pour faire un léger baisemain à Mélodie. Vous avez bien de la chance, jeune homme.

Stéphane ne cacha pas sa surprise qu'il connaisse leur relation, tout comme James ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait _savoir_ qu'il n'était pas homo.

- Ce qui me laisse un choix difficile sur la personne à qui accorder la première danse, remarqua-t-il en passant un regard gourmand d'Olivier à Sirius.

- Notre ami ici présent est en quête d'amour, je vous le recommande, déclara Sirius en tapant dans le dos d'Olivier.

- Sirius ! s'insurgea le garçon en rougissant violemment.

- Cette teinte sur tes joues m'attire vraiment, confirma Théo. Et puis il semblerait que nous nous ressemblions un peu trop pour que je m'amuse à t'entraîner dans une danse, ajouta-t-il avec un rire à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Sans aucun doute, acquiesça celui-ci, amusé.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à vos délicats palais ? Un ange infernal, alliant la douceur de la poire à l'agressivité du citron par une délicate touche de vanille et de fraise ? Je crains de n'avoir que des cocktails pour chérubins à vous proposer, mais l'un d'eux sera sans nul doute à votre goût.

Il leur annonça les autres boissons tout en continuant à lancer des petites piques de ci de là puis les laissa pour aller passer commande, laissant derrière lui un groupe hilare et un Olivier gêné mais rouge de plaisir à tous les compliments qu'il lui avait débité pour le taquiner.

- Tu as déjà une touche, dit Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- C'est du service, rigola son ami, mais c'est quand même plaisant, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux pour sourire.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me compare à une orchidée, déclara Mélodie, apparemment tout aussi heureuse.

- C'est parce que tu es une rose pleine d'épines, s'amusa Stéphane.

- Et tu es le seul à ne pas avoir eu peur de t'y piquer, ajouta sa petite amie en l'embrassant.

- L'orchidée représente la sensualité et la beauté suprême dans le langage des fleurs, ainsi que la séduction, Théo aime à faire des compliments à chaque parole qu'il prononce, même s'il n'a aucune honte à emprunter pour cela le savoir d'un autre.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme qui venait de parler et leur adressa un respectueux signe de tête pour les saluer. Il s'agissait d'un autre serveur, plus âgé que les deux autres, il portait des lunettes aux verres oblongs et à l'armature fine, avait des cheveux châtain foncés coiffés en arrière et des yeux vert foncé pétillants d'intelligence. Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sirius en le voyant fut « gentleman », sa manière de se tenir et de les regarder lui faisait penser à un lord anglais.

- Pour ce charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne, vous seriez plutôt un camélia en cet instant où vous portez cette tenue.

- Mon cache cœur rouge ? s'étonna Mélodie.

- Le camélia rouge est le symbole de la fierté admirative, si vous trouvez que cette adorable personne est la plus belle en ce monde, je vous conseille de lui en offrir, jeune homme. Je me présente, Serge, sachez que si une réponse vous fait défaut lors d'une de vos conversations, vous pourrez sans doute la trouver avec moi.

- Vous êtes aussi attentionnés avec tous vos clients ? s'étonna James.

- Vous êtes des invités et les lieux sont encore calmes à cette heure, cela nous permet de vous assurer un service optimal de manière à ce que vous puissiez choisir sans erreur celui qui vous servira pour le reste de la soirée. Sur ce je m'en retourne à mes autres clients, je suis à votre disposition si mon savoir peut vous être utile.

- Il y a décidément toute sorte de personnes ici, nota Mélodie après qu'il soit parti. Théo est marrant et Serge est quelqu'un de vraiment distingué, quant à Léandre, il n'était pas très loquace mais il avait un de ces charismes ! Comment veulent-ils qu'on choisisse !

- Ne deviens pas trop hystérique quand même, s'amusa Stéphane, et puis Léandre nous a dit qu'il ne servait qu'en bas, ça te fait déjà lui en moins.

- Il y en a un autre qui sert là-bas. Et c'est un satané beau gosse !

- Tu aurais pu éviter l'appréciation personnelle, soupira James en regardant, comme tous les autres, l'homme que leur désignait Olivier.

Les cheveux noirs, les yeux d'un bleu si clairs qu'ils dénotaient même d'où ils regardaient, Sirius devait reconnaître que cet homme ne manquait pas de charmes, mais de toute manière, aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Remus.

- Vos boissons sont là, l'Aurore est pour ?

- Pour moi s'il vous plait, annonça James en se retournant.

Sirius le fit également, mais plus vivement, car cette voix…

- Voici pour…

Le temps se figea, littéralement. Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, fixait le nouveau serveur sans pouvoir parler et les quatre autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, le serveur avait lui-même suspendu son geste, à quelques centimètres de la table, cloué sur place, regardant James avec stupéfaction. Il se redressa brusquement et le plateau qu'il tenait en main se fracassa au sol, le bruit des verres qui se brisaient contre la table retentissant dans la salle. Un morceau de verre vint écorcher la main de Sirius mais il n'y fit pas attention. Remus les regardait maintenant en secouant la tête, l'air horrifié.

- Oh là ! Tu vas bien ? demanda la voix de Théo, que Sirius sentit lui prendre la main. Heureusement ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Désolé pour… Matt ?

Mais celui-ci se détourna brusquement et courut en bousculant les danseurs qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène, disparaissant derrière une tenture qui se trouvait près du bar. Sans plus réfléchir, Sirius le poursuivit, suivi de peu par James, sourd aux appels du serveur blond.

- Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer là ! voulut l'arrêter le barman, mais Sirius fut plus rapide et James resta en arrière pour retenir l'homme.

Il avait cru qu'il aurait encore à courir mais Remus était dans la pièce juste après, agenouillé au sol, le souffle court.

- Remus ?

Le garçon sursauta et se releva brusquement pour lui faire ça.

- T'as rien à faire ici, dégage ! hurla-t-il.

La violence qu'il mit dans ses propos surprit Sirius, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de partir comme ça.

- J'ai rien à faire ici ? Parce que c'est peut-être normal que tu y sois, toi ? répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? intervint le premier serveur qu'ils avaient vu. Les clients n'ont pas le droit de venir dans cette salle de repos.

James était derrière lui et passait son regard de Sirius à Remus, en quête de réponses que son meilleur ami n'était malheureusement pas en mesure de lui donner.

- Fais les sortir d'ici Jonas, maintenant !

Jonas ? Il ne s'appelait pas Léandre celui-là ?

- Qui sont-ils, Matt ? demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le prénom.

- Personne ! Ce n'est personne, fais les sortir ! répéta-t-il en reculant jusqu'au mur, la tête entre ses mains crispées.

Léandre, ou Jonas, l'observa un moment puis retourna à la tenture.

- Tout va bien Yoann, je m'en occupe, dit-il à une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient voir avant de revenir. Ce sont tes camarades de lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus poussa un gémissement et crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur son front. Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi désemparé, leur présence semblait le terrifier au plus haut point. Le grand noir les observa longuement l'un et l'autre avant de s'attarder un peu plus sur Sirius.

- Ce serait embêtant de les fuir maintenant, dit-il finalement. Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne le sortirai pas. Il fit signe à James. Toi, tu sors, je n'en laisse qu'un ici, vous autres vous attendrez dans la boîte.

James regarda Sirius, qui hocha la tête, puis sortit à la suite du serveur, visiblement inquiet. Le jeune Black les regarda partir puis revint sur Remus, qui secouait la tête en signe de refus.

- Non… Je t'en prie, va-t-en. Je travaille ici, ok ? C'est tout, y'a rien d'autre à dire.

- Rien d'autre ? Mais tu as seize ans ! Et dans un endroit pareil, tu veux me faire croire que c'est normal ? Et puis quand bien même, tu aurais pu nous en parler, on n'aurait pas… Attends une seconde… Tu travailles pas ici tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste pour le week-end ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! rugit Remus en levant des yeux furieux sur lui. Tu… Je… Vous n'auriez jamais dû découvrir ça ! Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ?

- Le frère d'Olivier est dans le groupe qui joue ici, on a eu des entrées grâce à lui.

- Le frère de… Le… L'un des types qui habitent en face de chez moi ?

Son teint avait dangereusement blêmi malgré le fond de teint qu'il arborait, il semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça arrive ? Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Jamais ! Ça n'aurait pas dû ! Ça n'aurait pas…

Sirius s'avança brusquement vers lui et lui agrippa les poignets pour retirer ses mains de son front. Comme il le craignait, il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la peau et se serait blessé s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté.

- Lâche moi !

- Non, tu vas te faire mal si je le fais. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Lâche moi ! Dégage ! Je t'ai dit de partir !

- Je ne peux pas partir, cria le garçon pour couvrir la voix de Remus et commençant à s'énerver également face à ce comportement excessif. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu comprends ça ? On s'inquiétait tous ! Ton père a dû te dire que je suis venu chez toi, non ? Et je te retrouve ici, comment ça se fait ?

- Tu es venu chez… commença Remus, stupéfait. Pourquoi ? Severus vous a dit que je revenais lundi, non ? Tu… Tu savais que je serai ici ? Comment tu l'as su ? paniqua-t-il.

- C'était une coïncidence je te dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu as manqué ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

- Ça n'a… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! En quoi ça te regarde, hein ? Pourquoi je devrais te rendre des comptes ?

Les mots de Remus énervaient Sirius de plus en plus, il n'avait pas à le répéter autant !

- Ça me regarde ! répliqua-t-il en serrant un peu plus ses poignets. Evidemment que ça me regarde ! Tu comptes pour nous, tu peux même pas comprendre ça ? Nous sommes tes amis, c'est normal qu'on se fasse du souci pour toi, n'agis pas de manière si égoïste !

- Égoïste ? couina l'adolescent. De quel droit me juges-tu ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, c'est vous qui êtes venus ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant alors que…

- Parce que je t'aime ! hurla Sirius. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, tu entends ? J'ai le droit de te traiter d'égoïste parce que je veux t'aider mais je ne le peux pas si tu ne me dis rien !

Remus le fixait avec stupeur alors que Sirius reprenait son souffle, cette réaction le fit grimacer.

- Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi stupéfait ? Tu le savais, non ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas demandé ce que tu m'as demandé le soir d'Halloween. Tu faisais semblant de rien après alors j'ai préféré ne pas insister mais j'ai mes limites moi aussi. Est-ce que tu estimes que ça ne me donne pas le droit de me soucier de toi ?

- Tu m'aimes ? répliqua Remus en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un silence puis il releva un visage rageur.

- Et comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, absolument rien !

- Je ne demande pas mieux que de savoir ! Et tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air contre ce soir-là !

- Les choses changent en un mois, figure-toi ! Et même, je ne vois pas ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, quelle est ma vie, ce que tu connais de moi n'est qu'une façade, un artifice, tout ce que tu aimes, c'est un leurre, tu l'as bien compris ce soir, non ? Alors fous-moi la paix maintenant !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te permet de douter de ma sincérité ? répliqua Sirius. Je sais que je ne te connais pas, je le savais avant de venir ici ! Ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer ! Tu veux une raison ? Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas à te donner et je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser, c'est encore le cas ! Je ne demande pas mieux que d'apprendre à te connaître et que tu me connaisses aussi. Je suis peut-être un mec plus franc que toi, tu ne sais pas tout de moi malgré tout. Peut-être que pour toi ça ne signifie rien mais je ne te lâcherai pas simplement parce que tu me demandes de le faire !

- TAIS TOI ! La ferme ! Comment peux-tu prononcer de tels mots ? Si tu veux savoir qui je suis alors je vais te le dire ! Je suis un monstre ! En moi, il y a… un monstre hideux et cruel, c'est le véritable moi ! C'est tout ce que tu pourras découvrir si tu cherches à me connaître ! Alors arrête ! Arrête avant que je te le montre !

- Alors je le regarderai droit dans les yeux, répondit Sirius en lâchant les mains du garçon pour encadrer son visage et plonger son regard dans le sien. Si c'est ce que tu es vraiment, je n'hésiterai pas à le regarder et à l'accepter, parce qu'il s'agit de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'accepterai s'il est une partie de toi, je l'ai déjà décidé. Cette part sombre que tu dissimules mais que tu laisses transparaître malgré tout, montre la moi en entier pour que je puisse l'enlacer et calmer sa fureur. Je suis prêt à le faire pour toi.

Le corps de Remus se mit à trembler et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? Comment peux-tu prétendre aimer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en moque complètement. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en toi, une chose néfaste à toi-même, il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Je ne sais pas qui a prétendu que l'amour rendait aveugle mais je n'ai jamais aussi clairement vu personne hormis toi. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de l'accepter, car que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aime, et rien ne changera cela.

- Ces mots… On ne dit pas ces mots à une personne qu'on ne connaît pas ! hurla Remus, ses larmes redoublant, en tapant violemment contre l'épaule de Sirius. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Ce ne sont que des paroles ! Tu ne comprends rien !

- C'est vrai que je ne comprends rien mais tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme moi pourrait dire quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas sincère ? Je suis un idiot après tout, je suis le type le plus franc de cette terre… ouais, enfin, excepté pour les boulettes au lycée, grimaça-t-il.

- Tais-toi… Ne dis plus rien… arrête…

Remus laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Sirius sans cesser de pleurer, les mains crispées sur sa chemise.

- Tu n'as… pas le droit… gémit-il. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le comprendre !

- Eh bien, eh bien ! C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

Sirius se tourna pour voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'année les fixant depuis une autre entrée de la pièce. Remus le repoussa brutalement et essuya son visage.

- Tu n'es pas en service, Matt ?

- Désolé monsieur, je vais me rafraîchir le visage et j'y retourne.

Il passa rapidement devant Sirius pour s'engager dans un autre couloir. Celui-ci voulut le retenir mais l'homme lui bloqua le passage.

- Je n'apprécie guère qu'on empêche mes employés de travailler.

- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il va mal ! s'insurgea Sirius.

- Visiblement par votre faute.

L'adolescent serra les poings sans répondre, fixant avec hargne l'homme qui le dévisageait.

- Ne seriez-vous pas le fils aîné de Procyon Black ?

Sirius accusa le coup. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- J'ai votre père en haute estime, je dirai même qu'il a été un modèle pour moi. Je me souviens vous avoir vu à une soirée donnée en l'honneur de son entreprise, bien que vous étiez plus jeune, cela fait un moment que vous n'apparaissez plus à ces soirées.

- J'en ai eu marre de jouer au caniche bien dressé, répliqua-t-il, peu confiant envers cet homme qui se présentait comme un admirateur de son père.

- Bien, il est temps pour vous de partir maintenant. Quelqu'un va vous raccompagner à la sortie. Et ne songez pas à attendre la fin du service, je n'hésiterai pas à envoyer les videurs contre vous.

- Attendez un instant ! Il faut que je parle à Remus, ou Matt, peu importe !

- C'est parce que vous ajoutez ce « peu importe » que vous êtes encore jeune, monsieur Black. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de lui reparler. Pour le moment, Matt a un contrat à respecter en ces lieux et si vous tenez tant à lui, vous comprendrez qu'il faut qu'il s'y tienne. Léandre, je te charge de les raccompagner.

- Oui, monsieur Farés.

Sirius fut surpris de se rendre compte que l'homme se trouvait derrière lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais il avait dû rester derrière la tenture tout ce temps.

- Ne fais pas d'histoires et suis-moi, s'il te plait.

Le ton était poli mais autoritaire et Sirius finit par obtempérer, comprenant aisément qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à la force évidente de l'homme.

Dans la boîte, James et les autres l'attendaient impatiemment et prirent un air inquiet en notant son air furieux. Léandre ne les fit pas sortir par où ils étaient venus, il les fit monter un escalier puis prendre un ascenseur qui les mena dans le hall d'un grand hôtel.

- Vous êtes les camarades de lycée de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Il vous a parlé de nous ? s'étonna James.

- Il va falloir lui laisser du temps pour admettre que vous sachiez ce qu'il en est de cette partie de sa vie, mais je pense qu'il finira par l'accepter. Je vous demande cependant d'être prudents, il est plus fragile qu'il n'en a l'air, particulièrement en ce moment, et j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il ne faut pas que vous en parliez autour de vous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Sirius. Evidemment qu'on va pas aller le crier sur tous les toits ! Pourquoi ça le met dans un état pareil ?

- Même moi je l'ignore, mais il a besoin de vous. Si vous avez l'intention de l'aider, attendez-vous à ne pas en sortir indemnes, si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un minimum peur de ce que vous allez découvrir, alors abandonnez dès maintenant, ne lui donnez pas un faux espoir qui pourrait le détruire. Je dis cela comme un conseil, autant pour lui que pour vous.

Il retourna dans l'ascenseur sans rien ajouter, laissant les cinq adolescents perplexes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits ? demanda James à Sirius.

- Pardonnez moi, messieurs, mademoiselle, intervint un majordome de l'hôtel. Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, vous ne pouvez rester ainsi dans le hall, veuillez m'excuser.

La politesse avec laquelle il s'adressait à eux les surprit, mais ils supposèrent, à juste titre, que cela était dû à leur "statut" de clients du Paradis rouge.

- A vrai dire il ne m'a rien dit, répondit Sirius une fois qu'ils furent sortis. Il était limite hystérique et n'arrêtait pas de me demander de sortir. Au final, son patron est arrivé et m'a viré. Je me suis déclaré dans la foulée, aussi.

- Hein ?

Ses quatre amis le regardaient avec de grands yeux, estomaqués.

- Dans la foulée ? Mais… il a dit quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il m'a traité de menteur… Mais peu importe, ça n'est pas ça le plus important. On est censé faire quoi maintenant ? Parce que je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment lui tendre un traquenard au lycée.

- Il va y réfléchir entre temps, remarqua Mélodie. Ça lui a fait un choc de nous voir mais, dans l'ensemble, il est plutôt réfléchi, non ? Je pense qu'il viendra vous parler de lui-même.

- Peut-être… Et c'était qui ce mec ? grommela Sirius.

- Qui ça ?

- Ce Léandre ! Comment ça se fait qu'il connaisse si bien Remus ? C'est qu'un collègue de boulot, non ?

- Ça n'empêche pas de bien s'entendre, soupira Stéphane. Si tu as le temps d'être jaloux du premier venu, réfléchis plutôt à ce que _toi_ tu vas dire lundi. Parce que si tu t'es déclaré, ça change forcément la manière dont tu dois te comporter avec lui.

- En tout cas, nous savons maintenant pourquoi il a l'air si crevé chaque jour. Vous avez vu les horaires hebdomadaires de la boîte ? C'est de la folie avec le lycée à côté. Mais pourquoi travaille-t-il ? Même s'il n'y a que son père, ils doivent recevoir des allocations, non ? Ils sont autant dans le besoin que ça ?

- Son père n'a pas l'air d'avoir un emploi fixe mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange. Je suis en train de péter un câble ! s'écria soudain Sirius. Je vais chercher mes rollers, on se retrouve au Terrain.

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il s'éloigna en courant. Il avait besoin de se défouler un maximum, sinon il ne répondait plus de ses actes. C'était aussi parce qu'une partie de lui savait qu'il fallait laisser le temps à Remus de mettre ses idées en ordre qu'il n'avait pas insisté, mais sa parcelle de sagesse était infinitésimale et il devait se focaliser sur autre chose pour la garder en vue.

Remus travaillait comme serveur dans un bar gay, il devait bien reconnaître que de tous les secrets qu'il avait imaginé le concernant, celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

_(à suivre…)_

_(Eno espère qu'elle n'a pas laissé passer autant d'erreurs que la dernière fois :-S)_

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce chapitre serait si long ! O.o Comme quoi, moi qui m'attendait à ne faire que 10 pages, j'ai quand même dépassé de 6 (oh yeah :-P)

Je me suis bien amusée à montrer comment agissaient les serveurs pendant leur boulot (ouais enfin, juste Théo et Serge mais c'est déjà ça ;-) On croirait vraiment un club d'hôtes, mdr !)

**Help****!** : J'ai essayé de trouver sur le net les noms des différentes parties qui composent un bar, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ! Si quelqu'un sait comment on nomme la « partie haute d'un bar », ça me serait bien utile, s'il vous plait ! (enfin, je pense que ça a un nom…)

**NdA**: Comme d'habitude, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) galéré pour trouver le titre de ce chapitre. Finalement je l'ai intitulé « premier pas » d'une part rapport à la déclaration de Sirius, d'autre part pour marquer le _premier__pas_ vers la vérité.

Au fait, le titre du chapitre 11 « corne d'abondance » est en rapport avec le fait que les relations développées dans le chapitre sont toutes fructueuses pour Remus et source de plaisir.

(je sais, vous vous en fichez, mais je voulais le dire, na ! lol)


	15. A la croisée des chemins

**Erratum** : Dans le chapitre précédent, Théo appelle Remus par son vrai prénom alors qu'il n'est pas sensé le connaître, désolée ! :-S J'ai corrigé (et puis de toute façon, personne n'avait relevé, lol)

**Merci** à Momone, qui a donné un prénom à monsieur Farés. Et oui, c'est bête mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne lui en avais jamais donné, lol. Donc, si ça vous plait pas, les réclamations sont pour elle… mdr !

°O°

**Chapitre 15 : A la croisée des chemins **

Mensonges… Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges.

Tout n'était que mensonges, ces mots, ses espoirs, ce garçon, mais le plus grand mensonge était sans aucun doute lui-même. Il se mentait, il leur mentait, il était fatigué de tout cela, fatigué de se cacher, fatigué de lutter contre ces secrets enfouis, éreinté de se battre pour préserver des faux-semblants.

N'importe quand mais pas maintenant, il n'avait pas la force de faire face à cela pour le moment, il allait s'effondrer, ou se laisser porter, il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait plus. Qui était l'ennemi, qui était l'allié, quelles questions se poser, quelles réponses donner, il l'ignorait, tout s'embrouillait, tout se mêlait, il n'en pouvait plus…

- Matt ?

Il redressa la tête et sentit quelque chose de frais se poser sur son front. Le froid lui fit du bien, apaisa son esprit, et il remercia Priscilla pour la serviette humide qu'elle passait sur son visage, les tremblements de son corps se calmant peu à peu.

Il n'était pas allé très loin en sortant de la salle de repos, ses jambes l'avaient lâché dans le couloir et il s'était écroulé contre le mur, tremblant comme une feuille, crispé et confus. Monsieur Farés se tenait près de lui et Remus supposa qu'il avait été chercher Priscilla pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, vraiment désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau en se relevant difficilement.

- Tu n'en es pas vraiment responsable, cependant il serait préférable que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Je suppose que tu te rends compte ce que cela implique mais tu te trouves sur ton lieu de travail. Ce qui vient de se passer est la conséquence de ta fatigue, tu m'as déjà dit que tu refusais de prendre des congés mais si une autre scène de ce genre se produit, je ne te laisserai pas le choix, compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Tu vas prendre un quart d'heure de pause. Priscilla, je te charge de lui tenir compagnie, les danseurs se débrouilleront sans toi pour le moment, je vais aller leur parler. Quant à toi, Matt, profite de ce temps pour te calmer et pouvoir assurer convenablement ton service, sans quoi je te renverrai chez toi.

- Merci de me laisser une chance, souffla le garçon, conscient qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le renvoyer dans l'instant.

- Une chance que tu dois saisir, si tu ne mets pas les choses au point avec ces jeunes gens, je ne pense pas que tu seras capable d'encore travailler ici, n'oublie pas que je demande le meilleur de vous-mêmes et que c'est à cette seule condition que tu pourras rester au Paradis Rouge. Cela étant, je suis rassuré de voir que tu es d'une certaine façon lié à Procyon Black.

- Procyon Black ? répéta Remus, confus.

- Le père de ton ami. Il s'agit d'un grand homme, avoir de telles relations te sera profitable.

L'adolescent plissa des yeux, perplexe.

- Excusez moi mais… je ne connais pas grand-chose du père de Sirius, pourtant il a hérité de son nom, n'est-ce pas ? N'a-t-il pas juste eu la succession ?

- Même si tu ne le connais pas, tu sembles intéressé par lui pour t'inquiéter de cela à un tel moment, remarqua monsieur Farés.

- Il m'intrigue, avoua Remus.

- Puisque tu y portes tant intérêt, laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes lorsque tu dis que cet homme a simplement hérité de son nom. La firme Black est très ancienne et, à l'époque du père de Procyon Black, elle était trop réactionnaire dans sa manière de gérer ses affaires, elle se refusait aux idées neuves. Procyon Black a voulu changer cela mais son père a refusé ses propositions, alors il s'est opposé à lui et est parti fonder sa propre société. Ça n'a pas été facile car son père a tout fait pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais il a résisté avec maestria. Il était rusé comme un renard et très au fait des demandes du marché, des actionnaires et des concurrents. Il a su trouver d'excellents associés et a surpassé l'entreprise de son père, que son propre empire a fini par engloutir, c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu le nouveau chef de la famille Black, reconnu pour le talent qui lui a permis de s'agrandir dans un laps de temps très court. Procyon Black est une véritable légende dans le monde des finances et des entreprises, beaucoup le respectent et le craignent.

- Pourtant…

Remus ne poursuivit pas, il avait eu un aperçu de cet homme si puissant que lui décrivait Farés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, pourtant il avait aussi perçu une certaine fragilité chez ce père qui avait de toute évidence un jour réellement aimé ses fils.

- Je vais voir les danseurs, sois sûr d'être retourné au service dans quinze minutes, déclara son patron pour couper court à la conversation.

Priscilla accompagna Remus jusqu'à la loge des serveurs, restant près de lui dans la crainte qu'il ne trébuche et tombe, tellement il avait du mal à avancer.

- Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi, s'inquiéta-t-elle comme il se laissait tomber dans un des fauteuils.

- Non, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, ça ira mieux dans dix minutes, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien sûr que je m'en fais, répliqua la jeune fille avec une moue. Je t'ai entendu crier, même si je n'ai pas compris ce que tu disais. Avec qui te disputais-tu ?

- Un… ami… Il n'aurait pas dû être là ce soir, c'est tout.

- Pour que ça te perturbe à ce point, ce doit vraiment être quelqu'un d'important, soupira la maquilleuse. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? J'irai lui dire le fond de ma pensée s'il a osé te faire du mal ! assura-t-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches, l'air résolu.

Remus lui adressa un sourire, reconnaissant de sa réaction, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle mettrait ses paroles à exécution, elle n'avait après tout pas hésité à donner une leçon à Yoann lorsqu'il s'était montré trop entreprenant avec lui.

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un, Priscilla ?

- Mon ex aimerait qu'on se remette ensemble mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui répondre, je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est vraiment sincère. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me demandais juste si… Elle ? répéta-t-il soudain, stupéfait.

- Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne savais pas, gloussa-t-elle. Je suis bi, avec une préférence pour les filles cependant, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. C'est un peu difficile à croire mais j'ai obtenu ce travail grâce à un de mes ex qui sort actuellement avec un des danseurs.

- Ce n'est pas banal, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Remus.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rigola-t-elle. Alors comme ça ce garçon voudrait que tu sortes avec lui ?

La question le prit de court et il se renferma légèrement.

- C'est ce qu'il dit, mais…

- Il est comment ? Tu l'as connu où ? Tu as dit que c'était un ami, alors ce n'est pas juste un client du Paradis, pas vrai ?

Elle lui avait saisi les mains et le regardait avec des yeux brillants, en attente de détails croustillants, et le garçon la regarda sans savoir que répondre, perturbé par cette attitude à laquelle il pensait être habitué.

- Pourquoi es-tu si enthousiaste ?

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix partant sur les aigus, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était excitée. Une déclaration, une histoire d'amour, quelqu'un qui se met à genou devant toi et te déclare sa flamme, la romance est une chose sublime ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Tu es du genre à croire au prince charmant, hein ? remarqua Remus, un sourire amusé s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. Ou plutôt la princesse…

- Ne suis-je pas le genre à adorer les histoires d'amour romanesques ? sourit-elle grandement. Et puis… Certains peuvent dire le contraire, je pense qu'il n'existe pas de plus grande joie en ce monde que de savoir qu'on est aimé de quelqu'un, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ignore ce qu'est l'amour, alors je ne sais pas si c'est aussi merveilleux que tu le dis, soupira-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un le sait ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement et elle lui renvoya un doux sourire amusé.

- Tu vois, l'amour est une quête, celle de l'amour même. C'est comme… une grande épopée où le but n'est jamais atteint. Tu voyages et parcours le monde avec une personne, vivant la plus folle des aventures à ses côtés, parfois il y a des naufrages, ou on s'échoue quelque part, on monte alors sur un autre bateau ou on continue seul jusqu'à se retrouver ou croiser une autre route, mais tous ces voyages sont si merveilleux, et quand tu trouves enfin la personne qui te convient, tu embarques pour le plus incroyable et interminable voyage de ta vie. Tu cours et tu sautes en essayant d'attraper la raison pour laquelle c'est si merveilleux avec cette personne, mais tu ne t'en saisis jamais, alors tu rigoles avec ton ou ta partenaire de votre maladresse, tu ris tellement que tous les malheurs du monde ne peuvent plus te blesser.

- Tu es la plus grande rêveuse romantique de cette planète, remarqua Remus, songeant que si cette vision était belle, elle n'était guère réaliste.

- Je sais, rigola Priscilla. Mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux de savoir qu'en ce moment, tu es le centre des pensées de quelqu'un ?

- Le centre de ses pensées… Je ne peux… pas penser autant à lui, soupira-t-il.

- Mais il a capté ton attention. Sinon tu n'aurais pas posé cette question au sujet de son père vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais.

- Ce type est si incroyable, il vit sa vie à fond, d'une manière dont je ne serai jamais capable. Il ne s'entend pas avec une autre de mes amis mais ils se ressemblent, ils sont passionnés.

- Et tu apprécies les gens comme ça, nota Priscilla, tout sourire.

- Je les apprécie… Ils m'impressionnent surtout, quand je suis avec eux, je ne peux qu'être touché par leur façon de vivre, c'est agréable mais c'est une chose difficile à supporter.

- Supporter ? Comment ça ?

- Rien, oublie ça. Mais merci, te parler m'a un peu remonté le moral.

- Mais de rien. Cependant tu n'as pas répondu à ma principale question.

- Laquelle ?

- Il est comment ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avide.

Sa discussion avec Priscilla permit à Remus d'assurer un service correct lorsqu'il revint dans la boîte, aidé en cela par Théo qui se déchaîna pour abattre deux fois plus de travail que d'ordinaire et ainsi le décharger.

Il était épuisé lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement, autant physiquement que moralement. Avec du recul, il se rendait compte que sa réaction à la découverte des autres avait été extrême, mais il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement alors que son esprit était encore préoccupé par la visite de son grand-père. Leur apparition avait simplement été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, il était quasiment certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose se rompre en lui lorsqu'il les avait vu, sûrement le fil déjà bien tendu de son seuil de tolérance.

Eline était profondément endormie, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour déposer un baiser sur son front, en profitant pour écarter une mèche perdue sur sa joue. Il se sentait plus serein maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir, elle avait toujours eu sur lui cet effet apaisant, il suffisait qu'il la regarde pour que tous ses doutes et ses inquiétudes s'évanouissent. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, il se devait d'être fort pour elle, de résister à tous les obstacles et de trouver un moyen de les contourner.

Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de parler à James et Sirius dès lundi, restait à savoir comment expliquer son comportement hystérique, et il devait aussi gérer la déclaration de Sirius… Devait-il révéler à Severus son activité maintenant que les autres étaient au courant ? Trop de choses, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il inspira profondément puis commença à se déshabiller pour se coucher, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bruits que son père faisait en se levant. Sa main se suspendit alors qu'il allait relever les draps pour se glisser dedans. L'odeur du café envahissait peu à peu l'appartement, Francis n'allait plus tarder à partir pour lui seul savait où. Remus lâcha la couverture et sortit en silence de la chambre.

L'homme terminait son café et ne fit pas vraiment attention à son fils lorsque celui-ci entra dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait venir cet homme ? demanda Remus sans préambule.

- Je me suis dit qu'une réunion de famille s'imposait après tout ce temps, ironisa son père.

- Te fous pas de moi, qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté ?

- N'est-il pas mieux que tu connaisses enfin la vérité ? Tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

- Comme si je l'ignorais, grogna Remus, que la colère commençait à envahir.

- Oh, c'est vrai, je devrai plutôt dire qu'il était temps que tu affrontes la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua l'homme. Tu sembles être un champion pour te voiler la face après tout. Considère cela comme l'expression de mon amour paternel.

Tout en parlant, il était passé dans le salon pour se préparer à sortir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais en le faisant venir mais tu as loupé ton coup, alors épargne tes efforts la prochaine fois. Au fait, tu aurais pu me prévenir que Sirius était passé.

Son père se figea, un bras à moitié rentré dans la manche de son manteau, et se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux plissés.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je l'ai croisé par hasard et il me l'a dit. J'aurai évité des questions embarrassantes si…

L'homme s'était brusquement jeté sur lui, le plaquant au sol, une main fermement serrée autour de son cou l'étranglant avec force. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une fureur à la limite de la haine et ses traits déformés par la colère.

- Toi, souffla-t-il avec rage, pourquoi…

Remus tentait désespérément de repousser le bras qui lui coupait la respiration mais la fatigue de la nuit et le manque d'air lui donnaient un sérieux désavantage. Francis finit par le relâcher, observant son fils reprendre difficilement son souffle, et il le gifla violemment lorsque celui-ci voulut prendre la parole, avant de se lever et de sortir de l'appartement sans plus lui accorder un regard.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'adolescent pour retrouver une respiration normale. Sa joue le lançait fortement et il ne douta pas que malgré la poche de glace qu'il appliqua dessus, elle finirait par enfler, il espérait simplement qu'elle aurait dégonflé pour son service du soir. La subite furie de son père le désarçonnait, il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Valable ou non, Francis avait toujours eu un argument pour s'en prendre à lui, mais cette fois leur conversation n'aurait pas dû mener à cet accès de violence, surtout que l'homme avait été plutôt calme à ce niveau ces derniers mois.

Vaincu par la fatigue, il se coucha, jugeant qu'il avait déjà bien assez à gérer avec ses camarades de classe pour y rajouter des interrogations sur son père. Il dormit par tranches de quelques heures, ne se levant que pour manger avec sa sœur, et passa la fin de l'après-midi à jouer avec elle. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions au sujet de sa joue rougie, mais elle s'était en revanche inquiétée de son état, comprenant instinctivement que quelque chose préoccupait son frère.

- Tiens ! C'est pour toi !

Remus releva les yeux de sa leçon pour voir Eline lui tendre fièrement une peinture. Elle représentait un paysage de montagne, un champ de fleurs aux couleurs vives entouré de rocailles où se pourchassaient des bouquetins stylisés, comme sa sœur dessinait toujours les animaux. Le ciel était empli de nuages gris crémeux au travers desquels perçaient quelques rayons de soleil qui mouchetaient de lumière le pâturage.

- Estelle et son mari adorent la montagne, dit-elle, faisant référence aux jeunes mariés du dernier étage. Estelle m'a montré des photos qu'ils ont prises quand ils marchaient, c'est beau ! On ira un jour, hein ? Et puis quand il y a de la neige, on peut faire du soborde, Estelle est super forte pour ça !

- Du soborde ? Ah ! Du snowboard, tu veux dire, sourit Remus. Snow signifie neige, en anglais, et board veut dire planche, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Snove… borde !

- Il faudra travailler l'accent, s'amusa son frère.

- Mais il faut d'abord y aller quand il y a des fleurs, comme ça j'apprendrai à faire des couronnes et je t'en ferai une ! Là, t'as déjà les fleurs ! Estelle a dit qu'en montagne, on respirait bien et on était vraiment heureux, on pensait plus aux soucis, c'est pas la vraie montagne mais c'est pareil, hein ?

Il attira sa sœur à lui et la serra fortement contre son cœur, caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

- Oui, c'est pareil. Mais tu sais, si c'est vraiment comme ça, alors tu es ma montagne, lui souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne.

- C'est vrai ? demanda la petite, toute contente.

- Bien sûr. Si tu n'étais pas là, je serai très malheureux, mais parce que tu es là, je suis le frère le plus heureux de la Terre, rien ne peut me faire de peine tant que tu es là.

- Moi aussi je suis la sœur la plus heureuse de la Terre, et même de l'univers tout entier ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais te faire un autre dessin !

Remus la regarda s'affairer en songeant qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle avait encore du mal avec la notion d'univers et elle l'utilisait maintenant le plus naturellement du monde. Elle apprenait des gens avec lesquels elle restait, que ce soit les Pleox, les Santère ou les Sarelle, ils lui montraient des choses qu'il ne pouvait lui apprendre et cela le rassurait de voir son monde s'élargir, même s'il ne pouvait ignorer le pincement au cœur qui lui rappelait que plus son monde s'élargirait, moins il y aurait sa place, bien qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour qu'Eline le comprenne.

- Ne commence pas un nouveau dessin maintenant, dit-il en la voyant préparer sa peinture. Francis ne va plus tarder à rentrer.

- Ah oui, alors je vais lire mon livre !

Elle remit tout le matériel dans la mallette à peinture après avoir bien nettoyé et alla la ranger sous le lit, cachée derrière d'autres cartons. Remus lui avait appris à faire attention à ne pas laisser de traces de peinture lorsqu'elle l'utilisait et il avait été heureux de constater qu'elle avait très vite su prendre cette habitude.

Leur père rentra à sept heures du soir, alors que Remus partait. Il ne lui parla pas, ne revint pas sur ce qui s'était passé au matin et même si Remus avait des questions à lui poser, il n'avait pas le temps de les aborder, il le salua donc simplement en lui rappelant de ne pas laisser Eline seule puis sortit. C'était ainsi tous les soirs où son père était présent, si Francis était indifférent à sa fille, il ne l'avait jamais laissé seule lorsque Remus lui demandait de rester. L'adolescent n'en connaissait pas la raison mais l'essentiel était pour lui qu'il s'y tienne.

- Tu aurais vraiment dû accepter la proposition de Léandre de te remplacer ce soir, remarqua Théo alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le service. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on aurait eu besoin de lui.

- Merci Théo mais je vais bien, vraiment, je n'allais pas priver Léandre de son jour de congé pour des problèmes personnels. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir inquiété hier.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment à…

- S'il suffisait de s'excuser pour les soucis causés, on n'aurait plus besoin de tribunaux, cingla Jay. Le Paradis Rouge a une réputation à tenir, t'as intérêt à te rattraper !

Il claqua la porte de son casier et sortit d'un pas furieux sous le regard perplexe de Remus.

- Il est furax parce que les clients ne cessaient de demander de tes nouvelles après ça, ricana Yoann. Il serait après tout dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre mignon, remarqua-t-il en adressant à Remus un sourire charmeur.

- Arrête ça Yoann, ou tu vas encore t'en prendre une de Priscilla, intervint Serge en entrant dans la loge.

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai rien dit, répliqua le barman d'un air goguenard, les mains levées en signe d'innocence, avant de sortir.

- Salut Serge ! l'accueillit Théo. Yoann n'a pas tort cependant, la majorité des habitués t'ont pris en affection, tu es le petit dernier de la famille après tout, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je crains que certains n'aient pas vraiment des sentiments paternels à son égard.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grimaça Remus. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux faire autrement que ce que m'a conseillé Jay et me rattraper. Après tout, je serai bien ingrat de ne pas suivre un conseil qui me permettra de _le_ rattraper.

- Tu commences à savoir user de l'art de l'ironie, c'est bien, commenta Serge.

- On finira par vraiment le pervertir, ce petit ange, rigola Théo. Allez Matt ! Que dirais-tu d'offrir un petit extra à nos clients ce soir ? On a encore une dizaine de minutes pour se préparer après tout !

Il l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la loge et prit un air de conspiration en se penchant vers lui.

- Je vais te faire un aveu, Léandre m'a demandé de veiller sur toi aujourd'hui, lui chuchota-t-il avec amusement. Comme si je n'y aurai pas pensé tout seul, ajouta-t-il dramatiquement. Ah, mais il ne voulait pas que je te le dise, alors chut ! C'est un grand timide, cet homme !

Remus rigola avec lui mais au fond, il était extrêmement reconnaissant à son ancien amant d'encore se soucier de son bien-être. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il s'était senti trahi lorsque Jonas n'avait pas fait sortir Sirius de la salle de repos, mais ce n'était que la preuve de la différence entre sa puérilité et la maturité de l'homme, car même s'il ne voyait pas encore comment se dépêtrer de cette situation, les propos de Sirius l'avaient au moins rassuré sur le fait qu'ils ne parleraient à personne de son travail, problème qui l'aurait sans aucun doute rongé sans leur altercation.

Le service se déroula incroyablement bien, et Théo y était pour beaucoup. L'extra dont il lui avait parlé consista en une danse qu'ils improvisèrent juste avant leur service et dans laquelle ils ne lésinèrent sur les mouvements lancinants et séducteurs, finissant même, pour Théo, par tomber la chemise sous les sifflements appréciateurs des clients.

Ils s'étaient tant amusés que Remus n'avait pas songé une seule fois à ses préoccupations, trop occupé à rire, discuter et servir les clients. Ils en firent tellement qu'il avait les joues rouges, brûlantes et douloureuses lorsqu'il prit sa pause à minuit, posant avec délice un verre froid contre sa peau.

- Tu t'es si bien rattrapé que tu es parvenu à augmenter le degré de haine de Jay à ton égard d'une bonne centaine d'unité, nota Serge en entrant à son tour dans la salle de repos.

- Ce serait mal vu que j'en sois fier, pas vrai ? plaisanta Remus. Tu veux prendre ta pause maintenant ?

- Oui, mais tu peux rester aussi, Zach vient de monter sur scène, Théo et Jay devraient suffire le temps de son show.

Remus n'avait jamais eu de réelles occasions de discuter avec Serge, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec lui, même s'ils s'entendaient bien. Une remarque de Jonas à son sujet lui revint en mémoire.

- D'après Léandre, tu connais bien monsieur Farés, tu pourrais me parler un peu de lui ?

- « Connaître » est un bien grand mot concernant cet homme. Que sais-tu de lui ?

- A part qu'il tient cette boîte et qu'il a de nombreux autres établissements de tout genre, pas grand chose. J'ai du mal à saisir comment il peut gérer ses affaires alors qu'il est assez souvent ici, ses absences ne sont pas si fréquentes.

- C'est un peu son génie, n'est-ce pas ? Cette boîte est une sorte de point d'attache pour lui, et il ne cesse jamais de travailler, certains habitués sont des actionnaires de son entreprise, il n'a de cesse d'œuvrer à sa création. J'ignore si tu es au courant mais il est parti de rien. Il n'était pas particulièrement pauvre mais rien n'aurait pu le prédestiner à devenir un chef d'entreprise de son envergure si ce n'est son ambition. Je ne peux prétendre connaître ses motivations mais pour en être arrivé à ce point en une vingtaine d'année, sans aucun nom, sans aucune connaissance dans le milieu, il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose qui le poussait. Il a commencé en récupérant des entreprises au bord de la faillite qu'il a remises à flot avec un brio hors du commun, à la manière d'un stratège qui saurait toujours renverser une situation perdue d'avance sur un échiquier. Martin Farés s'est fait tout seul, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne pardonne pas l'oisiveté et les doléances de ceux qui ne font pas tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour parvenir à leurs fins. Les concurrents n'ont pas vu d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de ce jeune homme qu'ils jugeaient comme un arriviste, ils l'ont piétiné un nombre incalculable de fois mais il s'est toujours relevé et a su en tirer avantage. Il a joué comme un joueur d'échec méthodique et les a tous mis échec et mat en une dizaine d'années.

Remus comprenait mieux l'admiration de Farés pour le père de Sirius. Même si Procyon Black avait eu l'avantage du nom, il n'avait pas hésité à le renier pour renaître plus puissant que son père, c'était le genre d'attitude que Farés devait louer.

- Tu vois, monsieur Farés est en quelque sorte mon sauveur.

L'adolescent regarda son collègue avec surprise, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Nous avons un peu de temps, ça t'intéresserait de connaître mon histoire ?

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscret.

- Je te le propose, lui fit remarquer Serge, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est important que tu la connaisses, même s'il est possible que je me trompe.

Il marqua une pause suite à cette phrase énigmatique puis entama son récit.

- Il y a trois ans, je travaillais en tant que DRH d'une petite entreprise qui avait un avenir prometteur, j'étais marié avec des enfants, des jumelles de deux ans. Tout allait pour le mieux et, à cette époque, je m'estimais être un homme chanceux. L'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais a commencé à délocaliser et on m'a demandé de suivre le mouvement et de déménager. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour que je quitte le poste que j'occupais et un déménagement ne convenait pas à ma femme, alors j'ai refusé. Ce que j'ignorai, c'est qu'un refus ne pouvait être accepté, il y avait eu des magouilles au sein de l'entreprise et le lieu où je travaillais était voué à disparaître, officieusement évidemment. Il y a eu plusieurs embrouilles, parce qu'ils voulaient me virer mais qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison valable de le faire comme je travaillais bien, ils ont malgré tout fini par me licencier. J'ai amené l'affaire devant les Prud'homme, plus par fierté qu'autre chose, j'y ai consacré énormément de temps et d'argent, jusqu'à un point où ma femme ne l'a plus supporté. J'ai remporté le procès au bout d'un an, mais j'y ai perdu mon mariage.

- Et tes filles ? demanda Remus comme Serge s'était interrompu pour se servir un verre d'eau.

- Ma femme les a amené avec elle. J'ai perdu ma famille à cause de ma fierté et sûrement aussi de mon orgueil. Le divorce en lui-même s'était déjà mal passé, je n'arrivai pas à l'accepter, mais lorsque ma femme m'a annoncé qu'elle comptait obtenir la garde de nos filles sans droit de visite, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je n'avais pas retrouvé de travail depuis mon licenciement tellement j'étais pris dans le procès, je ne dormais plus la nuit, j'étais devenu obsédé par l'idée qu'on reconnaisse les torts de mon entreprise, j'ai vraiment été un mauvais père et un mauvais mari durant cette période, j'étais très irritable et… j'ai failli gifler violemment une de mes filles un jour. Je ne l'ai pas fait mais j'avais amorcé le geste et c'est la raison pour laquelle mon ex-femme se refusait à me laisser les voir, sans compter que je lui avais fait vivre un enfer durant un an. Au tribunal, je n'ai pas su comment me défendre, parce que je pensais qu'elle avait raison, que je pourrai être dangereux pour mes filles, et elle a obtenu gain de cause pour tout. A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai littéralement sombré, je suis tombé en dépression, je restais tard le soir dans plusieurs bars, je ne cherchais pas de travail, je vivais au crochet d'amis, il fut même un temps où je me suis retrouvé à la rue. Tous mes diplômes, toutes mes connaissances ne me servaient plus à rien face au gouffre dans lequel je chutais.

Remus écoutait d'une oreille attentive l'histoire de Serge, stupéfait de lui découvrir un tel passé avec l'élégance qui se dégageait de sa personne.

- Je ne cessais de retourner ces noires pensées dans ma tête, mon échec en tant que mari et père, me culpabilisant de vouloir malgré tout voir mes filles et les serrer dans mes bras, je me répétais que je n'en avais pas le droit. Cela a duré plusieurs mois mais malgré tout ce temps, malgré le fait que je m'incrimine, je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter l'idée de ne jamais plus les revoir. J'étais dans une spirale infernale, ma volonté de les voir n'était pas assez forte pour me permettre de redresser la barre et de tenter quelque chose, je ne faisais que me prouver à nouveau quel mauvais père je faisais. Et puis un soir, j'ai rencontré Yoann.

- Yoann ? Tu veux dire notre barman ? s'étonna Remus.

- Lui-même. Il se trouvait dans le bar où je me saoulais, il m'avait vu plusieurs fois et est venu me parler. Je lui ai raconté toute mon histoire, et même plus encore, l'alcool me déliait aisément la langue, je suis même parti de mon enfance. Avant de partir, il m'a remis une carte de visite du Paradis Rouge en me disant qu'il y avait moyen que je m'en sorte, à condition que je me rende à cette adresse parfaitement sobre et bien présenté. Une semaine a passé durant laquelle je suis retourné dans ce bar pour le revoir, mais il n'est jamais revenu. Pendant cette semaine, je me suis mis à moins boire, je ne cessais de surveiller les gens qui entraient et j'en oubliais la bouteille, à la fin ma frustration de ne pas le voir revenir s'est transformée en volonté de le revoir et de croire ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'ai attendu un mois, le temps d'arrêter complètement de boire, et je me suis présenté ici. Savais-tu quel était cet endroit avant d'y venir ?

- Non, on m'avait indiqué le lieu et j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte de strip-tease gay en voyant les panneaux à l'entrée. Ça m'a d'ailleurs fait fuir et je ne suis revenu que le lendemain.

- Personnellement je n'avais pas conscience de l'activité réelle de cet endroit lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant monsieur Farés. Il ne m'a rien demandé à part mes références, puis il m'a annoncé qu'il me prenait à l'essai au Paradis Rouge pour deux mois. Quand il m'a annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte gay, j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi. Vois-tu, à cette époque, j'étais un homophobe convaincu.

- Tu étais homophobe ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Remus, abasourdi.

- Je ne saurai t'en donner la raison aujourd'hui mais c'était le cas, je pourrai même dire que les homosexuels me répugnaient au plus haut point. Mais cet homme… Farés ne m'a fait aucune promesse à ce moment-là et j'aurai pu trouver un autre emploi si je l'avais vraiment voulu, mais pour l'avoir rencontré, je suppose que tu peux comprendre la forte impression qu'il m'a laissé après cet entretien. J'avais envie de croire que quelque chose changerait si je pouvais travailler ici, je m'étais arrêté de boire pour venir en ce lieu, je voulais croire que là se trouvait ma chance de récupérer mes filles, alors j'ai accepté. Mes débuts furent catastrophiques, je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser du dégoût que je ressentais à l'égard des gens qui venaient ici, j'avais également du mal à gérer mes relations avec les autres serveurs, y compris avec Yoann. Je leur ai dit des choses vraiment horribles et stupides, mais j'ai changé… J'ai côtoyé des homos sympas, des salauds, des rieurs, des déprimés, des pervers, des marrants, et simplement comme ça, petit à petit, je n'ai plus vu que des gens comme moi. Si je n'avais eu qu'à côtoyer Yoann, Léandre et les autres, je n'en aurai sûrement fait que des exceptions, mais les centaines de clients que j'ai servi ici, homos ou non, étaient trop semblables pour que je puisse trouver un argument valable pour les mépriser.

Le garçon pouvait comprendre cela. Cet endroit, le Paradis Rouge, l'avait lui-même énormément changé, il y avait une sorte de magie en ces lieux, portée par ceux qui y travaillaient mais surtout par monsieur Farés, même si Remus n'était pas capable d'en comprendre l'exacte nature.

- Après ces deux mois d'essai, Farés m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il avait fait des recherches sur moi et ce que j'avais accompli dans l'entreprise de laquelle j'avais été licencié et il m'a annoncé que mes aptitudes l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Nous avons alors conclu un contrat en lequel je n'ai pas vraiment cru à l'époque. En échange de deux années de service au Paradis Rouge et si au terme de cette période j'avais fait mes preuves, il me donnerait un poste dans un de ses bureaux. Pendant ces deux ans, il m'a demandé de faire en sorte d'acquérir la confiance de certaines personnes habituées de la boîte et de récolter le maximum d'informations sur leurs affaires durant les conversations engagées, il ne m'a jamais demandé de lui rapporter quoi que ce soit pourtant. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, il a commencé à me passer des dossiers de son entreprise en me demandant d'en faire une analyse complète et de lui remettre des comptes rendus. Jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais pris au sérieux sa proposition, mais le fait est que les données que j'ai pu récolter auprès des clients du Paradis Rouge m'ont aidé à façonner ma pensée sur les entreprises de Farés et je sais désormais que, dans un an, j'obtiendrai ce poste qu'il m'a promis.

- Tu es allé revoir tes filles depuis ?

- Non, parce que je ne suis pas encore digne de me présenter devant elles, sourit-il doucement. Si je m'y rendais maintenant, avec mon travail de serveur dans un bar gay, je ne serai absolument pas à mon avantage et je me ferai rapidement renvoyer. Je saurai patienter encore un an et quand j'aurai un bon travail, j'irai les voir et j'obtiendrai un droit de visite en bonne et due forme. Il y a des choses que je ne pourrai malheureusement jamais avoir, je ne peux venir maintenant et demander une garde partagée, ce serait cruel pour elles, surtout que mon ex-femme s'est remariée, mais si je peux simplement les voir le plus souvent possible, alors j'en serai heureux.

Ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation à cette idée et Remus laissa échapper un sourire, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Alors ça existait, des pères qui avaient flanché et se battaient pour retrouver leur honneur ? En ce monde, il existait un homme capable de passer outre ses dégoûts pour revoir ses enfants, qui avait sombré d'en avoir été séparé, un homme qui luttait jour après jour avec ses filles pour seul objectif. Ce père n'était pas un mythe, il existait réellement, il lui faisait face en ce moment, et cela réchauffait le jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attitude de son propre père mais il en était venu à se demander si ce genre d'homme pouvait exister et il pria intérieurement pour que ses filles ne le rejettent pas au moment de leurs retrouvailles, même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à lui faire baisser les bras.

- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il, c'est le genre de récit que j'avais besoin d'entendre en ce moment. Mais il n'empêche que monsieur Farés réfléchit étrangement.

- J'en conviens, s'amusa Serge. Il est le genre d'homme à apprécier les efforts. Il m'aurait viré sans plus de façon si je n'avais pas tout donné durant les deux mois d'essai et même maintenant. Il apprécie qu'on lutte pour arriver à ses fins et récompense ce genre d'attitude. Je respecte et partage cette façon de penser.

- Vraiment ? souffla Remus.

Il s'était légèrement rembruni à ces propos et posa son regard vers le couloir qui menait au bureau de monsieur Farés.

- On m'a déjà félicité pour les efforts que je fournissais, on m'a dit que c'était agréable de voir un jeune bosser comme je le faisais, mais leurs félicitations, à mes oreilles, c'était comme s'ils applaudissaient ma vie, comme s'ils me disaient : « félicitations pour avoir une vie aussi difficile ! ». Parce que… tout ces efforts, je ne les ferai pas si j'avais une vie normale. Je ne suis pas courageux ou méritant, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ma vie ne soit pas ce qu'elle est. A condition qu'il n'implique pas ma sœur, je serai prêt à payer n'importe quel prix pour changer ma vie… Mais ça n'est pas possible, alors je fais des efforts, je me débats, je _survis_, parce que je ne veux pas que ma sœur ait à faire tous ces efforts, parce que je veux pour elle une vie facile, même si ça fait d'elle quelqu'un de paresseux ou de capricieux, au moins cela sera-t-il la preuve qu'elle vit pour vivre et non pour survivre. Je suppose que monsieur Farés n'aimera pas beaucoup ma sœur lorsqu'elle sera grande, plaisanta-t-il. Mais… Quelque part, si c'est vraiment ainsi qu'il voit les choses, alors je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il la détestera.

- Tu es décidément un bien étrange et intéressant jeune homme, remarqua Serge, pensif. Notre discussion s'est un peu éternisée, il est grand temps que nous reprenions notre service.

- Allons-y. Et, Serge ? J'espère de tout cœur que tout se passera bien avec tes filles.

- Merci Matt, ton souhait sera sûrement entendu.

La nuit se termina aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé et il rentra chez lui moins craintif des retrouvailles qui auraient lieu d'ici quelques heures avec James et Sirius. Cette conversation avec Serge lui avait également rappelé combien sa vie avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à lui parler, et tout comme Serge il se devait d'accepter que certains événements arrivent pour pouvoir avancer. Jonas avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre, il avait jusqu'alors fait la sourde oreille, sans doute était-il temps pour lui d'accepter que sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu.

oOo

Ce lundi matin était comme tous les autres matins au lycée Paul Eluard, avec les mêmes lycéens qui traînaient des pieds, les mêmes surveillants qui les réprimandaient et les mêmes professeurs qui se saluaient, même le chat qui faisait sa toilette sur le mur séparant l'établissement de la piste d'athlétisme était celui habituel. Et pourtant, malgré cet étalage de normalité, les élèves de la première 2 doutaient sérieusement que ce lundi matin soit pareil à tout autre. Ceux de la première 1 ou de la première 3 ne pouvaient pas le remarquer, encore moins ceux des autres années, car la classe qui patientait devant la salle 207 que leur cours de philosophie ne commence ressemblait à toute autre. Mais c'était justement sur cette dernière affirmation que le bas blessait, car la première 2 n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais une classe comme les autres. Elle s'était forgée une solide réputation en grande partie due à deux élèves parmi les plus célèbres du lycée, James Potter et Sirius Black, deux célébrités qui, en ce fameux lundi matin, étaient bien en deçà de leur renommée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tirer des têtes aussi graves ? leur demanda un des garçons de leur classe, plus courageux que les autres qui n'osaient pas s'approcher.

- Il ne viendra pas, remarqua James au lieu de répondre.

- Il a dit qu'il le ferait, grogna Sirius en réponse.

- Il arrive toujours plusieurs minutes avant la sonnerie.

- Il est juste un peu en retard.

Leurs camarades suivaient cet échange sans comprendre de quoi il retournait, du moins pour la plupart.

- Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ? les interrogea Andromeda, soucieuse.

- Nous ne…

- Remus ! Tu es revenu ! Tu vas bien ?

Le châtain sourit à l'accueil de Peter et hocha la tête.

- Oui, désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers James et Sirius, qui le fixaient sans parler.

- Bonjour, dit-il simplement pour leur indiquer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir.

- On va parler ? dit aussitôt Sirius.

- Après le cours d'Hortense, je ne peux pas être marqué absent à un autre cours, remarqua-t-il comme Firenze, qui venait d'arriver, faisait entrer ses élèves dans la salle.

- S'il n'y a que ça…

Sirius se dirigea vers le professeur de philosophie et se planta devant lui.

- Nous sommes là, vous nous mettez présents ? On doit discuter.

Firenze le regarda avec des yeux ronds, à l'instar de ses camarades qui l'avaient entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Vous voulez ma bénédiction pour sécher mon cours ? Je suis responsable de vous durant ces deux heures.

- On restera sous vos yeux, dit Sirius en désignant les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. C'est vraiment important monsieur, sinon je ne vous le demanderai pas.

Le professeur le regarda un instant, puis James et Remus, s'attarda un moment sur lui, puis poussa un profond soupir.

- Andromeda ? Tu peux aller chercher un surveillant, s'il te plait ?

- Tout de suite.

- Je suppose que votre conversation est privée ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle sortait.

- Vous êtes perspicace, ironisa Sirius.

- Je vous laisse une demi heure, pas plus.

La cousine de Sirius revint avec une surveillante qu'elle avait dû croiser dans le couloir pour avoir été si rapide.

- Cécile, pourriez-vous surveiller ces trois-là, je vous prie ? Ils doivent être revenus en classe dans une demi heure, vous irez dans le parc et les surveillerez de loin, vous voulez bien ?

La jeune femme sembla surprise de la requête mais acquiesça.

- Si vous dépassez votre temps, vous serez considérés absents, d'accord ?

- Merci monsieur Firenze.

- Ce n'est pas la manière la plus discrète d'avoir une conversation, remarqua Remus tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans le parc.

- Et la faute à qui ? grommela Sirius. Si on avait parlé là-bas, on n'aurait pas eu cette discussion au lycée.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Remus avec un faible sourire.

Il aurait cru qu'il serait plus nerveux que ça, mais hormis le fait qu'il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment aborder le problème, il n'était pas si inquiet de ce qui allait se passer. Comme le professeur le lui avait demandé, la surveillante se mit à l'écart du trio, sortant un calepin et un stylo pour travailler tout en les tenant à l'œil. L'automne était doux cette année, on était début décembre et une veste suffisait amplement à avoir chaud en extérieur, ce qui leur était profitable.

- Alors… euh… ça fait longtemps que tu travailles là-bas ? demanda James en se rendant compte que Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de faire autre chose qu'attendre les explications de Remus, qu'il regardait fixement d'un air assez dur.

- Depuis la mi septembre. J'avais besoin d'un travail pour compléter les revenus de mon père, expliqua-t-il. Travailler au Paradis Rouge n'était pas une chose que j'avais planifiée à vrai dire. C'est mon précédent patron qui m'a indiqué ce lieu.

- Mais tu as le droit de travailler dans ce genre d'endroit ?

- C'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé. Ils sont tous persuadés que j'ai dix-neuf ans.

- Ce n'était pas le cas du serveur qui nous a sorti, répliqua soudain Sirius.

- Jonas est un cas particulier, nous nous connaissons bien.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'était pour quoi la crise que tu m'as faite ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine agressivité. Tu es bien calme pour quelqu'un qui s'est comporté comme un hystérique.

- Sirius ! le réprimanda James.

- Je m'en excuse, déclara Remus en faisant signe à James que son ami avait raison. Vous êtes apparus à un moment assez… difficile pour moi. J'ai réagi violemment, je m'en rends compte et j'espère que tu… que vous me pardonnerez. J'ai simplement explosé face à une accumulation d'événements plutôt mauvais.

- Quel genre d'événements ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

- Tu en as parlé à Severus ?

Avec la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite samedi soir, Remus put déceler la jalousie derrière les mots de Sirius, il secoua la tête.

- Non, je suis allé chez lui mais je ne lui ai pas dit ce qui s'était passé.

- Et on est sensé t'aider comment si tu ne nous parles pas ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, soupira Remus. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire, cependant… Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire que cela ne vous regardait pas, Sirius. Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas considéré ce que vous pouviez ressentir à être ainsi tenus à l'écart.

Les mots étaient plus simples à dire qu'il ne le pensait, après tout il pensait vraiment ses paroles, même s'il n'arrivait pas à les regarder en face.

- Ça me rend… vraiment heureux de voir que vous vous souciez autant de moi, c'est une chose dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je ne peux pas vous parler de certaines choses mais je veux que vous sachiez que simplement être avec vous me permet de mieux supporter ces choses-là. Je me rends compte que c'est égoïste de ma part mais il y a des secrets que je ne peux vous révéler.

- Tu ne nous fuiras pas ? demanda James.

- Non.

- Même si on est insistants ?

- Je ne répondrai pas, jusqu'à ce que vous vous lassiez, certainement…

- Nous lasser ? répéta James, visiblement amusé. Toi aussi tu as beaucoup à apprendre de nous.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius, dans l'attente de sa réaction.

- Ok, finit-il par dire. Ça veut dire que tu nous acceptes comme amis, si j'ai bien compris ?

Remus hocha la tête pour confirmer et Sirius se rapprocha de lui.

- Voilà un point de réglé. Maintenant, qu'en est-il de moi ?

Le châtain détourna le regard, gêné. Cette partie de la conversation était plus dérangeante.

- Je ne peux pas… te donner de réponse.

- Alors ce n'est pas un oui mais ce n'est pas non plus un non, insista Sirius.

- Désolé, souffla Remus.

Le jeune Black lui attrapa soudain le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- En d'autres termes, tu me laisses le droit de te courtiser.

- De me… pardon ?

- Te courtiser, te faire la cour, te draguer, quoi !

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il était sincèrement surpris, il pensait que son indécision équivaudrait à un non dans l'esprit direct de Sirius.

- Dis donc toi, tu cherches vraiment à me vexer, le menaça-t-il d'un regard noir. Là, t'as pas d'autre choix que le oui ou le non, je peux ou pas ? Si tu me dis non, je considérerai que c'en est un pour ma déclaration.

Les yeux du garçon étaient plus sérieux que jamais, ils en étaient inquiétants mais aussi captivants, et Remus répondit avant même de s'en rendre compte.

- Tu le peux, si tu en es vraiment envie.

- Et bien c'est parfait ! s'exclama Sirius en retrouvant le sourire.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus et le pointa du doigt à James.

- Il est venu et il nous a accepté, alors, monsieur le pessimiste, que dis-tu de ça ?

- J'en dis que tu as autant de délicatesse qu'un bulldozer, grimaça son meilleur ami. Si tu en arrives à ne plus le supporter, Remus, essaie de le dissocier de moi et des autres, on préférerait ne pas subir les conséquences de son forcing.

- J'en prends bonne note, sourit Remus.

- T'avais pas besoin d'être d'accord avec lui ! s'insurgea Sirius. Bon, aujourd'hui je vais te laisser tranquille, mais tiens toi prêt parce que je ne te lâcherai plus à partir de demain !

- Pour ce que ça va lui changer, ironisa James. Cécile ! On a fini, on retourne en cours, lança-t-il à la pionne.

Sans lâcher Remus, Sirius le suivit en se défendant véhémentement, et le jeune garçon se surprit à apprécier cette proximité. Il repensa à ce que Priscilla lui avait dit sur sa vision de l'amour et se rendit compte que l'idée d'être au centre des pensées de la personne qui le tenait contre lui n'était pas déplaisante.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Le professeur Hortense fut ravi de le revoir et lui demanda de bien vouloir lui accorder qu'ils discutent à la fin de leur prochain cours de mathématiques, comme il avait une réunion après celui du jour. Remus, qui avait jusqu'alors toujours évité ce genre de rencontre, accepta facilement, puis les cours se finirent et il passa s'excuser auprès d'Olivier, Stéphane et Mélodie pour son attitude avant de les laisser. Au fond, ce lundi s'était plutôt bien passé, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru en tout cas et, quelque part en lui, il sentait une certaine excitation monter à l'idée que quelque chose de nouveau venait de commencer.

Il n'aurait cependant jamais pu imaginer totalement ce qu'impliquait la décision de Sirius de le "courtiser", comme il disait si bien, avant d'en avoir été témoin et victime. S'il l'avait collé plus que d'ordinaire le lundi, ce ne fut rien à côté du reste de la semaine. Il multipliait les contacts physiques, lui parlait au plus près de l'oreille, le regardait plus que de raison d'une manière qui lui donnait des frissons, il n'hésitait pas non plus à le serrer en des étreintes incomparables à toutes celles qui avaient précédées, où la frontière de l'amitié était délimitée, il plongeait son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément et lui susurrant combien il sentait bon, toutes ces marques d'affection n'étaient pas sans perturber l'adolescent, qui ignorait totalement comment réagir, craignant de le blesser en le repoussant et de l'encourager en le laissant faire.

Cela n'était pas sans conséquence dans les moments où ils ne se voyaient pas, Sirius l'avait tellement imprégné de sa présence que son absence laissait à Remus un certain malaise qu'il parvenait à surmonter quand il travaillait mais qui le rendait distant et pensif le reste du temps. Ce samedi-là, alors qu'Eline faisait ses devoirs après avoir peint une bonne partie de l'après-midi, le garçon était justement perdu dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant encore sur la manière dont il devait réagir. Cela le préoccupait tellement qu'il ne fit pas attention au temps qui s'égrenait, ce temps si important qu'il avait appris à surveiller précautionneusement, et lorsqu'une clé tournant dans la serrure indiqua le retour de son père, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait manger ? demanda Francis en pénétrant dans le salon après être passé par la cuisine.

- Tu t'en inquiètes maintenant ? J'ai encore le temps.

- C'est toi que ça regarde. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme se pencha sur la table basse pour récupérer un papier, Remus vit les yeux de sa sœur s'écarquiller d'effroi et il réalisa avec un temps de retard ce que Francis était en train de regarder. En quatre ans, il n'avait jamais commis d'erreur aussi grossière. Il était toujours très prudent en ce qui concernait l'état de l'appartement avant l'arrivée de son père, les règles étaient simples : s'assurer que la dalle derrière laquelle se trouvait la cagnotte d'Eline était bien en place, ranger les livres qu'il avait acheté pour la culture générale de sa sœur, ne laisser traîner aucun jouet et, depuis l'entrée au CP de la fillette, dissimuler soigneusement les peintures qu'elle faisait, peintures dont l'une d'entre elles se trouvait en ce moment même entre les mains de l'homme. D'ailleurs, bien que les ustensiles soient propres, le matériel d'Eline se trouvait toujours sur la table basse, elle avait certainement laissé la peinture sécher dans l'idée de la reprendre après avoir fait ses devoirs.

La scène se figea une fraction de seconde tandis que Francis examinait l'œuvre d'un air impassible. Remus réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, la situation était critique, il avait besoin d'en reprendre le contrôle.

- Je me suis mis à la peinture pour me calmer, ça te dérange ? lâcha-t-il aussi nonchalamment qu'il put.

- Comme si tu avais le temps pour ça, répliqua simplement l'homme sans lever les yeux de l'image.

L'angoisse commençait à envahir Remus, cela devenait vraiment dangereux. Jusqu'alors, il avait pu préserver sa sœur pour la simple raison que son père ne la voyait pas, elle n'existait pas à ses yeux, mais s'il venait à ne plus être indifférent à son égard, le garçon ignorait ce qu'il pourrait faire, car entre lui et Francis, c'était ce dernier qui avait tous les droits sur l'enfant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voie, cet impératif était le seul qui venait à l'esprit de Remus, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution.

L'homme finit par se détourner de ses enfants et s'éloigna sans un mot.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Remus avec appréhension.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et s'enferma simplement dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. La peur qui s'écoulait dans les veines de Remus se changea en incompréhension lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait reposé la peinture sur la table basse, démontrant ainsi autant d'indifférence que d'ordinaire à tout ce qui touchait sa fille.

- Rem's ? appela Eline, inquiète.

- Range tes affaires, je vais aller voir si les Pleox veulent bien te garder ce soir, d'accord ?

Sa sœur acquiesça et rassembla ses affaires. Alors qu'elle ramenait tout dans leur chambre, Remus garda la peinture pour l'observer. Elle représentait un paysage nocturne, une côte sauvage qui n'était pas sans rappeler le littoral érodé de la corniche de l'Estérel, l'écume blanche se perdant dans les criques sombres qui ressortaient dans la lueur argentée de la lune.

- Que c'est laid… murmura Remus dans un souffle.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Comme toutes ses autres œuvres, cette peinture de sa sœur était vraiment exceptionnelle, surtout en considérant le matériel dont elle disposait. Il la rejoignit dans la chambre pour ranger le dessin puis l'accompagna chez leurs voisins, préférant ne pas la laisser seule avec Francis ce soir.

Cette histoire le tourmentait encore lorsqu'il rentra de son travail au petit matin. Il dissimula ses rollers dans le local à poubelle, comme à l'accoutumée, puis, arrivé dans l'appartement, se dirigea vers le placard à entretien. Il déplaça la dalle et attrapa la boîte en métal où il gardait l'argent, agissant par automatisme, puis il retira le couvercle. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour réaliser que la boîte était vide, les quelques deux milles euros qu'il avait accumulé depuis ses quinze ans avaient disparu.

- Tu pensais me cacher cela indéfiniment ? claqua la voix de son père dans son dos.

_à suivre…_

**NdA **: Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, quelque chose du genre « Oh la saleté ! Elle a recommencé ! » Mais croyez-moi, cela n'est rien face au final qui vous attend au chapitre 17 *Eno, toute fière de son effet et insouciante face aux regards meurtriers*

Dans le prochain service, vous aurez droit à une vision plus détaillée des "techniques d'approches" de Sirius ;-)


	16. De gayté de coeur

Merci pour ta review **Caro** !

**Erratum** : J'ai fait une erreur assez grossière dans la chronologie des événements. Je fais dire à Olivier dans le chapitre 12 qu'ils ne peuvent pas se rendre au Paradis Rouge le week-end même et, dans le chapitre 14, je les fais se rendre là-bas justement ce week-end. La gaffe… Bon, je vais changer ça dans le chapitre 12, désolée ! :-S

_Au____sujet____du____chap.____15 :_ La réaction de Firenze vous a interpellée, je reconnais que moi-même, je n'ai jamais eu aucun prof qui aurait réagi ainsi. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce passage, je me suis dit qu'il serait impossible à Sirius d'attendre la fin du cours, mais dans le même temps, Remus ne pouvais manquer ce même cours, impasse, donc… Et puis, en regardant mes notes, j'ai réalisé que le cours en question était celui de Firenze, je me suis donc permis de faire en sorte que le prof réagisse ainsi en partant de la base que si cette réaction était certes _**improbable**_, elle n'était pas _**impossible**_ en soi… En tout cas, c'est toujours une excuse comme une autre pour légitimer un tant soit peu le réalisme de cette scène, mdr !

**°O°**

**Chapitre 16 : De gayté de cœur **

Regulus, sa fourchette à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, regardait son frère avec inquiétude. Son aîné avait toujours été plus ou moins bizarre, se moquant de sa famille et passant de l'indifférence la plus totale aux railleries les plus blessantes et, en l'instant, il semblait avoir choisi la première option, mais son comportement était des plus inhabituels.

Ils mangeaient tous deux dans la cuisine, leur père travaillait tard et leur mère leur avait dit de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner, une situation somme toute coutumière, ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était l'état d'hébétude de Sirius. Il piquait sa fourchette dans ses pâtes sans manger, l'air ailleurs, un sourire niais s'installant par moment sur ses lèvres et laissant échapper de petits rires, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de particulièrement amusant ou joyeux.

- Tu te sens bien, Sirius ? finit par lui demander son petit frère, plus que soucieux lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un soupir de contentement tout en mettant son menton dans la paume de sa main, les yeux brillants.

Celui-ci n'eut pas la moindre réaction, si ce n'est que son sourire s'élargit encore plus, mais vu son regard perdu, ce n'était sûrement pas en rapport avec sa question.

- Sirius !

Son frère le regarda enfin, l'air surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je te demandais si tu allais bien… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état habituel…

- Mon état habituel ? Héhé… Non, c'est sûr que je ne le suis pas, sourit-il grandement, ce qui choqua fortement Regulus, peu habitué à le voir ainsi.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ? s'enquit-il. Pourquoi t'es aussi heureux ?

- C'est une chose que les petits enfants ne peuvent pas comprendre, répondit ironiquement son frère.

- Hey ! J'ai que trois ans de moins que toi ! s'insurgea Regulus en prenant une mine boudeuse.

- Pas faux… Hé, le gnome, tu veux un scoop ? Enfin, quand je dis scoop, ça vaut pour cette baraque, parce que c'est pas vraiment une nouveauté.

- Un scoop ?

- Ton frère est gay.

Sirius observa attentivement sa réaction. Regulus le regardait avec de grands yeux et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir parler.

- Tu… euh… Tu veux dire que t'es heureux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

L'aîné des Black éclata de rire à cette remarque.

- Oui, ça aussi, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je suis homo et heureux de l'être.

- Tu… euh… Tu… Tu sors avec… un… un… enfin…

- Le mot que tu cherches est « un mec », l'aida Sirius avec ironie. Pas pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Bon, je vais finir mon repas dans ma chambre, bon ap' le gnome !

Il prit son assiette et adressa un clin d'œil à son jeune frère figé sur sa chaise avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il fut un peu surpris de trouver sa mère sur le pas de la porte, tout aussi immobile, qui le fixait, hébétée. Sirius se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur et passa à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne bouge.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit présente mais ce n'était pas plus mal après tout, au moins les choses étaient claires. Evidemment, cela risquait de poser un problème quant à son droit de rester dans cette maison, mais il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur James s'il se trouvait expulsé, et puis il n'avait plus envie de cacher ça.

En toute franchise, bien que ne l'ayant pas montré, il avait été extrêmement surpris lorsque Remus avait accepté qu'il le drague, il s'était attendu à un refus clair et net et avait même prévu plusieurs stratégies pour le contrer. C'est pourquoi l'accord du garçon lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, il planait littéralement depuis que Remus avait prononcé ces mots et il n'avait pas même l'envie de se contenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de faire son "coming out" de la sorte, mais, entièrement focalisé sur un certain jeune homme châtain, lorsque son frère lui avait parlé, son esprit ne lui avait proposé que deux réponses : son amour pour Remus ou son désir pour les hommes, et comme le minimum de bon sens qui lui restait l'avait empêché de mêler Remus à cela, la seconde option était sortie d'elle-même.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond un moment avant de plonger son visage dans son oreiller pour rire. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion, il avait envie de rire encore et encore et, surtout, il avait hâte d'être au lendemain, premier jour officiel de son plan de séduction. Il aurait été si simple pour Remus de simplement refuser qu'il le courtise, mais il l'avait accepté, et même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, ce « oui » sonnait à son oreille comme une confession. Quelle personne accepterait qu'une autre la séduise si elle n'était pas intéressée ? Aucune, sans le moindre doute, et puis il allait désormais pouvoir se rapprocher beaucoup plus physiquement de lui. Il pouvait déjà imaginer son corps chaud contre le sien, ses cheveux caressant sa joue, ses mains…

La sonnerie de son portable coupa court à ses pensées qui s'égaraient un peu trop, il l'attrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de James.

« Ne le considère pas comme acquis, t'as encore un long chemin à faire, monsieur le courtisant. Je peux sentir tes ondes de perversion jusqu'ici, épargne moi ça ! Au fait, je prépare le ramasse-miettes, au cas où… »

Sirius éclata de rire, James le connaissait décidément trop bien, et il imaginait parfaitement le soupir désespéré à la lecture de sa réponse lui disant que le ramasse-miettes ne serait pas nécessaire.

Vingt heures à son réveil, Remus était-il en train de travailler ? Peut-être avait-il un repos, il faudrait qu'il lui demande ses horaires de travail. Pour le moment, il serait risqué de le questionner sur plus que cela, il devait d'abord le faire tomber amoureux de lui avant d'espérer obtenir des réponses sur sa vie privée. Il avait compris, aux mots prononcés par Remus lors de sa crise de nerf, que ce qu'il cachait était bien plus sombre que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Je suis un monstre ! En moi, il y a… un monstre hideux et cruel, c'est le véritable moi ! » Que pouvaient bien cacher ces propos ? Pourquoi Remus se voyait-il ainsi ? Sirius ne doutait plus qu'il y avait dans sa vie un événement horrible qu'il ne pourrait découvrir qu'à force de patience, mais que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il ait une telle opinion de lui-même ? Il le connaissait peut-être mal mais il savait que cela était faux, comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait abriter un monstre ? Peu importait…

Il eut un rictus en se rappelant la remarque du patron de Remus. Parce qu'il ajoutait ce « peu importe », il était trop jeune ? Pff ! Cet homme sans cœur pouvait bien parler, il semblait bien se moquer des états d'âme de ses employés, il ne devait être qu'un patron comme les autres, ne courant qu'après l'argent. Sirius n'aimait pas du tout ce lieu où travaillait Remus, entre un patron qui admirait son père et cet autre serveur, ce Léandre, qui semblait un peu trop proche de lui à son goût, quoi qu'en dise Stéphane. Il ferait en sorte que Remus l'aime, et alors il le soustrairait à ce lieu, foi de Sirius Black !

Le mardi matin, Sirius se réveilla bien avant que le réveil ne sonne. Il fit particulièrement attention à sa toilette, s'assurant que le moindre détail était parfait, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'il l'était naturellement. Il quitta la maison avant que les autres membres de la famille se réveillent, s'élançant dans la nuit en direction de la mer. Il était bien trop tôt pour se rendre au lycée et le Terrain n'était pas éclairé à cette heure.

Il s'allongea sur le sable frais, son regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, écoutant le ressac des vagues. Beaucoup de jeunes le déploraient mais lui et ses amis s'estimaient heureux de se trouver dans une ville entourée de collines sauvages, ils étaient ainsi sûrs de toujours trouver non loin de chez eux des endroits sans habitations où ils pouvaient observer le ciel. Lui et James se moquaient d'eux-mêmes à ce sujet, ils n'étaient pas vraiment le genre dont on imaginait qu'ils puissent apprécier de simplement regarder les étoiles pendant des heures durant.

- J'habite plus près d'ici que toi, je me suis levé tôt et tu as encore trouvé le moyen d'arriver avant moi.

La tête de James apparut dans le champ de vision de Sirius, qui lui adressa un sourire railleur.

- Comme si tu n'en doutais pas, tu ne devrais jamais oublier que je serai toujours le premier en tout.

- Surtout en stupidité, soupira James en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Comment j'ai su que tu serais là, moi ? C'est frustrant.

- Ceci est bien la preuve que tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi.

- Regardez qui parle. Sur ce terrain-là, tu m'as battu à plate couture lorsque tu as appelé chez ma grand-mère l'été dernier… Jamais compris où t'avais eu le numéro et comment t'as su que je me trouvais chez elle…

- On ne peut rien contre l'instinct. Et pour le numéro, t'as jamais entendu parler des pages blanches ?

- J'ai dit à Remus de te dissocier de nous mais je devrais peut-être le prévenir que je fais partie du pack s'il accepte de sortir avec toi… remarqua James après un moment de réflexion.

- C'est aussi valable pour poil de carotte, ricana Sirius.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'ai aucune chance, gémit James.

- Merci pour moi. Hey, j'ai lu quelque part que, dans certains pays, on offrait une étoile à la personne qu'on aime.

- Une étoile ? Et tu offrirais laquelle à Remus ?

- L'étoile du berger, répondit Sirius sans hésiter.

- Pas la moindre, nota James en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est parce qu'il a l'air perdu en ce moment. Si je lui offre une étoile qui le guide, peut-être qu'il pourra me faire entièrement confiance.

- Tu sais que c'est limite effrayant de t'entendre parler comme ça ?

- C'est que tu manques cruellement de romantisme, assura Sirius de son ton le plus sérieux. Et toi ? Tu offrirais laquelle à ta dulcinée ?

- La voie lactée.

- Je te regarde pas mais je peux imaginer ton sourire niais, grimaça Sirius. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es _trop_ romantique.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à arborer un sourire niais, répliqua son ami. Sirius ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est cool qu'on soit tous les deux tombés amoureux en même temps, tu trouves pas ?

Sirius sourit puis donna une tape sur la tête de James.

- C'est moi l'homo et c'est toi qui parles comme une fille.

- Je t'aide à exprimer le véritable toi que tu refoules, corrigea-t-il d'un air docte.

- Oh oui, je suis le roi du refoulement, y'a pas plus inhibé que moi en ce monde. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle.

- Finalement, je vais détruire mon ramasse-miettes, ça pourrait nous porter malheur. T'as pas intérêt à foirer avec Remus, je suis sûr que ce serait de mauvais augure pour moi et Lily.

- T'es superstitieux maintenant ? Et puis franchement, je suis vexé que tu sembles aussi sûr que ça ne puisse pas marcher avec lui !

- Tu sais bien que tu es d'autant plus efficace qu'on te dise que tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins. Je ne fais cela que dans ton intérêt.

- Après ce que tu viens de me dire, ne serait-ce pas plutôt _ton_intérêt ?

- La différence ?

- Aucune, si ce n'est que tu as nettement moins de chance d'arriver à avoir ta Lily que moi mon Remus.

- Moi, je ne parviens pas mieux à mes fins quand on me dit ça, grommela James.

- Parfait, file moi ton ramasse-miettes, je le conserverai pour toi, s'amusa Sirius.

- Faux frère.

- Roméo de pacotille.

- L'insulte ultime…

- Merci, ça m'a pris au moins deux secondes pour la trouver.

- L'amour te rend lent…

- Ça me donne mal au crâne rien que de vous entendre.

D'un même mouvement, James et Sirius basculèrent leur tête vers l'arrière pour découvrir avec surprise Olivier, Stéphane et Mélodie.

- Alors là je suis choqué, sérieux. James passe encore, mais vous… Vous nous avez mis des mouchards ?

- Ce type manque définitivement de tact, grogna Olivier.

- A croire que vous avez fini par nous contaminer, s'amusa Mélodie.

- Ou alors ça tient peut-être du fait qu'il est sept heures et demi, que c'est notre chemin pour aller au lycée et qu'on vous a vus au passage, suggéra Stéphane.

- Ah oui, ça c'est déjà plus…

- Sept heures et demi ! s'écria Sirius en se redressant brusquement. Hors de question de louper l'arrivée de Remus !

Il se précipita vers la route, chaussa ses rollers en quatrième vitesse et partit sans plus faire attention à ses amis.

- Que la vie est cruelle… Nous sommes là pour te soutenir face à cet abandon, James, ne l'oublie pas, le consola Mélodie.

- Je sombrerai dans un abîme de dépression si ce n'était vous, sanglota faussement le garçon.

Remus était déjà dans le hall en train de discuter avec Andromeda lorsque Sirius arriva au lycée. Faisant fi de la masse grouillante des élèves, le jeune Black s'avança d'un pas résolu vers lui et l'enlaça par derrière avant de déposer un baiser sur son front lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

- Salut Remus, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Nous y sommes enfin… Ça va Andro ?

Celle-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux, n'en revenant pas de son audace, mais ça n'était rien face à l'air choqué de Remus – ni aux regards tout aussi surpris des quelques personnes qui l'avaient vu faire mais qui mirent vite cette attitude sur le compte d'une nouvelle excentricité de Sirius Black.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai eu ton accord, non ? demanda Sirius sans le lâcher.

- Oui mais… Remus sembla chercher quelque chose à opposer mais il finit par pousser un soupir amusé. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

- N'est-ce pas normal que je veuille te serrer contre moi ?

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, les lèvres au plus près de son oreille, et le regarda de biais.

- Je veux être le plus proche de toi possible.

Remus le regarda un moment puis détourna la tête, gêné. Il ne rougit pas mais, contre son avant-bras, Sirius sentait son cœur cogner fortement dans sa poitrine et cela le rendait extrêmement heureux.

- Aurai-je manqué une étape ? demanda Andromeda, perplexe.

- Plusieurs, même, ma très chère et adorée cousine. A compter de ce jour, je suis un prétendant officiel de ce magnifique jeune homme.

- Quelle évolution… N'hésite pas à le frapper s'il outrepasse certaines limites, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Remus. D'ailleurs je trouve déjà que tu exagères. Sais-tu que nous sommes au lycée ?

- Et alors ? répliqua Sirius, la tête haute.

- Alors peut-être que toi, ça ne te dérange pas, mais si tu n'es encore qu'au stade de prétendant, il serait intéressant que tu prennes un peu plus en compte les sentiments de Remus. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi expansif que toi.

- Et comment je fais sinon ? On ne se voit quasiment qu'au lycée ! Ça te dérange vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet d'avoir un mauvais point.

Remus regarda tour à tour Andromeda et Sirius, celui-ci le tenant toujours aussi fermement contre lui, et finit par secouer la tête.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit et je pense que tu sais où sont les limites, sinon tu m'aurais embrassé cette fois-là…

La réflexion surprit Sirius. Il faisait sans aucun doute référence à la fois où il s'était confessé, lui-même y avait réfléchi et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de forcer un baiser avec lui, il voulait que leur premier baiser soit consenti, qu'il marque le début de leur relation, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Remus y aurait lui-même sérieusement réfléchi.

Il adressa un sourire goguenard à Andromeda, qui semblait à la fois amusée et attendrie, puis embrassa à nouveau le front de Remus.

- Un jour, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, ce sera toi qui me demanderas de dépasser cette limite.

Cette fois, Remus rougit et fit un léger mouvement pour se dégager. Sirius desserra son étreinte malgré la faiblesse de sa tentative, le cœur en fête. Il l'acceptait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et se rendait compte que ce petit jeu de séduction était incroyablement agréable.

- Et donc, nous allons devoir supporter tes petites attentions à chaque fois que nous serons ensemble, maintenant, remarqua Olivier alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensemble dans le parc.

- Le plus à plaindre est bien Remus, plaisanta James en adressant un clin d'œil au garçon.

Sirius n'avait pas hésité à s'installer littéralement sur le châtain, prenant ses cuisses comme oreiller après avoir mangé. Remus semblait un peu gêné mais n'osait pas le repousser, alors il en profitait au maximum.

- Considère nous comme des jokers, dit très sérieusement Mélodie à Remus. Si jamais tu es contre certaines de ses "attaques", tu n'as qu'à appeler l'un d'entre nous à l'aide.

- Tu me fais vraiment passer pour un nuisible, là, grogna Sirius.

- Alors si je dis, Mélodie… commença Remus.

- J'accoure ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant brusquement sur Sirius.

- Hein ? Hey !

Elle le fit rouler pour le dégager de sur Remus et s'assit sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

- Et voilà, mission « sauvetage de Remus » accomplie ! s'écria-t-elle, toute heureuse.

- C'est un complot ! s'insurgea Sirius.

- Il faut bien qu'on le protège un tant soit peu de toi, remarqua James.

- Ce que je disais !

- J'en prends bonne note, rigola doucement Remus.

Sirius grommela un moment sur les traîtres qui méritaient la pire des sentences puis réfléchit à la proposition de Mélodie.

- Je hais l'inventeur des jokers… Mais il n'existe aucun jeu où les jokers sont illimités, pas vrai ? Alors tu n'as le droit qu'à un seul joker !

- Ce qui signifie qu'il t'en reste trois avec moi, Olivier et James, nota simplement Stéphane.

- C'est injuste ! gémit Sirius.

- Tu croyais que le monde était juste ? Pauvre petit, le retour à la réalité doit être rude.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, souffla Sirius. Euh… Tu veux bien te lever de sur moi, Mélodie ? Je commence à manquer d'air.

Comme la plupart des mardis, Lily Evans attendait Remus lorsqu'ils sortirent du lycée à quatorze heures. Dès qu'il la vit, Sirius attrapa le châtain par les épaules pour le ramener contre lui et lança à la jeune fille un regard de défi. Si elle sembla surprise sur le coup, elle ne tarda pas à lui adresser un sourire railleur.

- Salut Remus, tu vas au Terrain aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle sans faire plus attention au jeune Black.

- Je vais rester un moment, Eline ne sort qu'à seize heures, j'ai un peu de temps.

- Salut Lily ! Ça veut dire que tu viens aussi ? l'accueillit James avec un immense sourire. Ça tombe bien, je voulais te montrer une nouvelle figure, je suis certain que tu n'auras rien à redire, elle est parfaite !

- Je n'en doute pas pour ce qui est de la figure, s'amusa Lily.

Sirius se montra méfiant le temps qu'ils arrivent au Terrain. Lily discutait tranquillement avec Mélodie, James lui tournant autour pour attirer son attention, et semblait peu intéressée par ce qu'il se passait du côté de Remus, ce qu'il trouvait suspect.

Tandis que Stéphane était parvenu à faire en sorte que Remus se rende au slalom avec lui et Olivier et que James aidait Mélodie à s'entraîner à la rampe, il l'emmena à l'écart.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte mais je suis en train de séduire Remus de manière officielle, déclara-t-il.

Lily le regarda avec étonnement puis éclata de rire.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en réprimant son rire. C'est juste la façon dont tu dis ça… Elle gloussa à nouveau puis reprit son sérieux sans se départir d'un certain amusement. Je m'en doutais un peu, Remus ne te laisserait pas être si proche sans ça. Cependant, si tes actes sont _officiels_, comme tu dis si bien, cela signifie que tu t'es confessé et qu'il ne t'a pas dit oui.

- Il n'a pas dit non, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ne devrais-tu pas être un peu plus inquiète ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne fais pas un rival assez sérieux. Tu ne pourras jamais me surpasser dans le cœur de Remus.

- Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? s'énerva Sirius.

- Tu joues avec le feu en disant cela. De plus, si tu es tellement persuadé que tu ne peux qu'avoir le dessus sur moi, pourquoi as-tu besoin de m'en parler ? Je devrais être insignifiante pour toi, non ? C'est parce que tu me considères comme une rivale que je sais que tu ne pourras pas me surpasser, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Je te prouverai que tu as tort ! se vexa-t-il.

Elle se prenait pour qui, celle-là ? Stéphane et Olivier avaient beau dire, Lily avait simplement dû trouver un moyen de tromper Mélodie pour s'entendre aussi bien avec elle. Il se dirigea vers Remus et, sans crier gare, alors qu'il venait de terminer un slalom, il l'attrapa par l'arrière du crâne et pressa sa tête contre sa poitrine, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Hé, Remus, tu ne laisses personne d'autre faire ça, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en resserrant encore son étreinte.

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, Sirius le sentait tendu contre lui, Remus finit par poser ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement.

- Comme si je pouvais faire ça, répondit-il.

- Ça te dirait de sortir quelque part ce week-end ?

Remus grimaça et le repoussa un peu plus.

- N'exagère pas, ce n'est que le premier jour, je te trouve un peu trop confiant pour me proposer déjà un rendez-vous.

- Je prends ça pour un oui anticipé sur ma prochaine demande, d'ici quelques jours, dans ce cas, sourit Sirius.

Remus poussa un profond soupir mais ne refusa pas pour autant. Il les quitta à trois heures et demi, vite suivi de Lily.

- Alors ? Quel est le verdict pour cette première journée de séduction ? demanda James, derrière qui Olivier, Stéphane et Mélodie attendaient impatiemment le rapport de leur ami.

- Plus que positif ! Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles comme quoi ça me prendrait encore des mois pour qu'il m'accepte comme son petit ami !

- J'avoue que j'ai été assez surpris de son attitude. J'avais imaginé qu'il serait un peu plus réticent, remarqua Stéphane. Enfin, c'est bien pour toi.

- Mais moins amusant pour nous, soupira Olivier.

- Parfois je me demande si vous ne me considérez pas uniquement comme un sujet de divertissement… dit Sirius en les regardant de travers.

- Ah parce que tu te poses la question ? s'amusa Mélodie en se pendant à son bras.

- On ne se moque que de ce qu'on jalouse, déclara fièrement Sirius en détournant le regard.

- Et on ne méprise que ce qui nous porte à cœur, se moqua James. Allez viens, si tu veux qu'on continue à te jalouser, on a intérêt à s'entraîner plus pour le tournoi.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Sirius trouva sa mère dans le salon. Elle ne faisait rien, elle restait juste assise sur une chaise, agitée, le regard perdu, faisant nerveusement bouger ses doigts. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, désœuvrée et perturbée, et il en devinait aisément la raison. Avec un sourire moqueur, il referma la porte du salon derrière lui pour lui indiquer sa présence. Elle sursauta et redressa la tête, son corps se figeant en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son fils aîné.

- Salut m'man ! Bonne journée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, puis elle détourna les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir méprisant et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Si ça l'ennuyait tant que ça d'avoir un fils gay, elle n'avait qu'à le dire clairement, elle était plus stupide qu'il ne le pensait.

- Sirius !

La main sur la poignée de sa porte, le garçon leva les yeux vers son frère, qui venait de sortir de sa propre chambre en l'entendant arriver.

- Tu m'parles encore, toi ? s'amusa Sirius.

La question de son aîné déstabilisa Regulus, qui baissa les yeux au sol plusieurs fois, ouvrant la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il la relevait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

- Superbe imitation de la carpe ! le félicita Sirius. Tu voulais mon avis pour un spectacle de l'école ? Tu vas être parfait !

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, prêt à laisser son frère jouer les poissons hors de l'eau.

- Non, attends, je…

- Tu as trois secondes, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer au mime. Un… deux…

- Tu me le présenteras ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le chiffre trois resta en travers de la gorge de Sirius. Il fixa son frère avec étonnement, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Qui ça ? questionna-t-il, perdu.

- Je… Je comprends pas vraiment, dit Regulus sans le regarder, la voix tremblante. Je ne… sais pas ce que ça veut dire… que tu sois homo…

- Tu manques tellement de culture ? commença à se moquer Sirius. Tu ne…

- Je sais ! le coupa son frère assez brutalement.

Il prit difficilement une inspiration puis planta son regard dans le sien sans cesser de trembler. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi.

- Je sais ce que ça signifie mais… c'est dur… à comprendre… Je… Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… Enfin, ce que je veux dire… Je crois que ce n'est… pas vraiment… important… enfin si ça l'est mais… Mince ! J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée mais je sais plus ce que je voulais dire ! s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même.

- Hé ! Te prends pas la tête comme ça, c'est moi que ça regarde. T'as le droit de me détester pour ça.

- Je veux pas ! Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ? Ça te ferait rien que je te déteste pour ça ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La discussion commençait à l'agacer. Si la question était venue d'un de ses parents, il aurait acquiescé sans hésiter, mais il s'agissait de Regulus, c'était bien différent. Il remarqua soudain avec stupéfaction que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues de son frère.

- Moi je comprends rien à tout ça ! Mais… tu vas m'en vouloir si je trouve ça mal, pas vrai ? Je veux pas… que tu me détestes ! Pourquoi des frères devraient se détester de toute façon ? Si je te dis que j'aime pas que tu sois… homo, tu… tu vas vraiment me détester, non ?

Sa voix s'étrangla et il se mit à essuyer les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur son visage, inutilement comme il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Sirius poussa un soupir énervé et finit par s'avancer vers lui pour le coller un peu brutalement contre lui.

- Parce que tu me connais assez pour pouvoir dire ça ? demanda-t-il avec agacement. Hé, le gnome ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu crois que je continuerai à t'adresser la parole ? T'es mon abruti de petit frère après tout.

Regulus le regarda et ravala ses sanglots.

- M'appelle pas le gnome, bredouilla-t-il.

- Un gnome reste un gnome, pas vrai ?

Son frère lui adressa un sourire timide et Sirius lui caressa les cheveux, l'observant un instant.

- Tu peux le dire si tu trouves ça mal, dit-il finalement.

- Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça mal… murmura Regulus en baissant les yeux. Mais j'aimerai bien… rencontrer celui avec qui tu as dit que tu sortirais…

Sirius redressa le menton de son frère et lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit Regulus en se frottant où il l'avait tapé.

- Merci nabot, lui répondit simplement Sirius avec un sourire avant de se détourner.

- Sirius ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu sais, pour maman… il lui faut juste un peu de temps… Je pense qu'elle finira par l'accepter…

- Si t'as vraiment l'intention de faire des études de droits, je te conseille de redescendre sur Terre, se moqua son frère. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de son avis ?

Il rentra dans sa chambre et resta un moment debout, pensif. Étonnement, cela le rendait heureux que Regulus ait accepté cela, et c'était bien suffisant pour lui. Il n'avait que faire de l'approbation de ses parents, mais la sienne comptait, plus qu'aucune autre se rendait-il compte maintenant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre gêne à être homo, l'attitude d'Olivier l'avait un peu surprise au début, mais il le comprenait un peu maintenant qu'il percevait un certain soulagement à avoir entendu ces mots de la bouche de son frère.

Le lendemain, mercredi, Sirius était encore plus euphorique que la veille, et pour cause, l'après-midi serait consacré au dossier de sciences, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Remus, dans sa chambre, pendant plusieurs heures, pouvait-il exister plus grand bonheur sur cette Terre ?

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble – et Sirius bénit l'école des Amandiers, dont la cantine fonctionnait également le mercredi – puis passèrent chercher Eline. L'enfant restait toujours aussi froide avec Sirius, elle était passée des propos agressifs à une indifférence ostentatoire, elle faisait tout simplement comme s'il n'était pas présent. Conscient du risque que cela représentait, le jeune Black garda ses distances avec Remus tout le temps qu'elle se trouva avec eux. Il n'avait pas envie que le garçon revienne sur son accord pour qu'il le séduise parce que sa sœur lui faisait une crise de jalousie.

Il s'inquiéta un instant que sa mère refuse de s'occuper d'Eline, mais elle l'accueillit comme d'habitude, évitant simplement le regard de son fils et, à un moment donné, fixant plus que de raison Remus. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce qu'elle pensait – bien à raison d'ailleurs…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ta mère ? demanda Remus quand ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air de t'éviter.

- N'y fais pas attention, elle a juste appris que j'étais gay et elle le digère mal.

- Tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

- A mon frère, elle m'a entendu.

- Oh… Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- J'aime vraiment quand tu me poses autant de question sur ma vie, remarqua-t-il en se rapprochant très près de lui, un sourire en coin.

- On se connaît depuis trois mois maintenant, c'est normal, répondit Remus en s'esquivant habilement pour s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.

- Il l'a mieux pris que je l'aurai cru, dit Sirius en s'installant sur le lit. Il m'a demandé que je te présente.

- Moi ? s'étonna Remus.

- Il ne sait pas que c'est toi, mais il a dit qu'il voulait connaître le garçon avec qui je sortirai.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, pas vrai ? grimaça Remus.

- Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? Je suis beau, intelligent, j'ai de l'humour et puis surtout, je t'aime, remarqua-t-il malicieusement.

La subtile gêne de Remus ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Sirius, qui se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'apprécies pas quand je te dis ça, nota-t-il.

- C'est juste… inhabituel pour moi, se justifia le châtain.

- Alors je t'y habituerai, sourit Sirius en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu sais, ton regard a changé.

- Mon regard ? répéta Remus sans comprendre.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois où je t'ai adressé la parole, après que tu aies tenu tête à Skeeter ? Tu avais un regard vide, ça m'avait surpris et captivé à la fois. La manière dont tu as réagi et ce regard sans vie sont les raisons pour lesquelles je me suis intéressé à toi au départ. Bon, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça, c'est un coup à me discréditer, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et maintenant ? demanda l'autre sans relever. En quoi a-t-il changé ?

- Maintenant tes yeux brillent, ils voient. Tu semblais aveugle à tout, c'était vraiment énervant, ça me mettait en colère que tu ne me vois pas. Maintenant tu me vois, n'est-ce pas ?

Il caressait sa joue et remonta sa main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux à la texture soyeuse, posant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Ce serait difficile de ne pas te voir quand tu me regardes de cette façon, murmura Remus.

Sirius sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres, il sourit et ferma les yeux avant de s'écarter.

- Mais j'ai encore du chemin pour que tu me vois totalement, soupira-t-il d'un ton pourtant joyeux. Je ne m'inquiète pas, un jour tu ne verras que moi et ce sera à moi de te rappeler de regarder ailleurs de temps en temps.

- Et un jour je saurai où tu as été piquer toutes ces répliques, s'amusa Remus.

- Hé ! C'est de l'original, du cent pour cent Sirius Black ! se vexa-t-il. Bon, je vais t'accorder un peu de répit le temps qu'on s'occupe du dossier.

- Il va falloir que j'en profite, ta capacité de concentration n'est pas des plus élevées.

- Je trouve que tu prends un peu trop exemple sur nous, grimaça Sirius.

- On m'a déjà fait ce genre de remarque, rigola Remus.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à donner forme aux différentes données qu'ils avaient rassemblées. Ils avaient vite avancé et il ne leur restait plus que la rédaction de certaines parties et l'interview qu'ils comptaient faire à l'observatoire de la ville, où ils avaient eu un rendez-vous pour les vacances.

En revenant de la cuisine, où il avait été chercher des sodas, Sirius trouva Remus sur son lit, adossé au mur, il semblait dormir mais ouvrit les yeux dès que l'autre garçon referma la porte.

- Tu peux te reposer si tu veux, tu en as bien besoin.

- Je ne suis pas imprudent à ce point-là, répondit Remus en attrapant la canette qu'il lui tendait.

- Allons bon, ça c'est encore un coup des quatre marioles… Je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi si tu baisses ta garde, tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le souci, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller avec tes yeux dans les miens, expliqua simplement le châtain. Et James et les autres n'y sont pour rien, ils sont plutôt flatteurs avec toi quand tu n'es pas dans les parages.

- Je sais bien, sourit Sirius.

Avec un profond soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Je suis pas le seul à manquer de tact. Je sais bien que c'est moi qui te cours après mais c'est un peu dur de me dire aussi clairement que tu n'apprécies pas que je te regarde.

Il se rapprocha de lui, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté que je te séduise ? Juste par curiosité ? Tu vas sûrement me dire que je ne te connais pas assez pour dire ça mais ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Je ne te le dirai pas, ce n'est pas par curiosité, je…

Il eut une hésitation, détourna le regard, se demandant s'il pouvait poursuivre.

- Je connais déjà ce genre de chose, finit-il par lâcher.

Sirius resta un moment interdit puis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire que tu es déjà sorti avec un mec ? Mais quand tu as appris que nous étions gays, moi et Olivier, tu…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ma réaction n'était pas en rapport avec vous. Ma relation avec cette personne était sur le point de commencer, d'une certaine façon, et j'en étais assez perturbé.

- Vous avez rompu il y a longtemps ? demanda Sirius en se faisant la réflexion que cette relation était plutôt récente.

- Ça fait une semaine mais il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis…

Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ça. Qu'il ait eu une relation avant lui importait peu, il avait bien été avec Olivier, mais elle était vraiment très proche et, surtout, il aurait fallu qu'il soit sourd et aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le regret que semblait procurer cette rupture chez le jeune Lupin.

- C'était un des serveurs du Paradis Rouge ?

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, l'informa simplement Remus.

- Comme tu veux, mais réponds au moins à ma première question. Si tu as déjà connu ça, pourquoi as-tu dit oui à ma proposition et non à ma déclaration ?

- La raison du non, je te l'ai donnée au Paradis Rouge, quant au oui… Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même à vrai dire. C'est juste que lorsque tu m'as demandé, cette réponse a semblé couler de source.

Remus pesa le pour et le contre avant de poursuivre, il craignait de l'encourager trop, mais une part de lui ne voulait pas que Sirius se fasse de fausses idées sur son compte.

- Tu te trompes, je ne déteste pas que tu me regardes mais… c'est déstabilisant. Ta façon d'être, de te comporter, de me regarder, ça m'étourdit.

- Vertiges de l'amour ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il, amusé à la grimace que Remus lui donna en retour. Je suppose que ce sont des choses que je comprendrai si je parviens à franchir le mur que tu as dressé autour de toi. Dis-moi, est-ce que j'ai le droit de considérer que tu as accepté mes avances parce que tu pensais que je saurai briser ces remparts ?

- Tu en as le droit, s'amusa Remus.

- J'ai compris, les confessions s'arrêtent là, accepta Sirius avec un sourire. Ok, puisque tu m'as dit tout ça, t'as le droit à une question personnelle, tout ce que tu veux, même les plus intimes, insista-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

- Pour pouvoir me retourner la pareille ?

- Tu es décidément trop perspicace, se lamenta le garçon.

- J'ai une question, mais je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites pas y répondre.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer, dis toujours.

- Que voulais-tu dire quand tu m'as dit que ton père était un meurtrier ?

En effet, Sirius n'aimait pas cette question. Il s'installa sur le dos, une ride de contrariété barrant son front. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'état, James, Olivier, Mélodie et Stéphane étaient au courant, mais certaines choses restaient toujours difficiles à formuler, ce qu'il trouvait très agaçant d'ailleurs, il avait l'impression de ne pas parvenir à se soustraire à son père.

- Ce que ça veut dire… finit-il par répondre

- Dans ce cas… qui a-t-il tué ?

- … mon frère.

- Ton frère ? Tu en avais…

- Il a tué Regulus.

Sirius devinait aisément l'expression de stupeur qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Remus.

- Et le pire c'est que Regulus ne s'en souvient pas, ajouta-t-il, alors qu'il était là lorsque j'ai hurlé sur mon père à ce sujet… Il a oublié mes paroles pour écouter celles de son meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

Les derniers mots avaient été crachés plus qu'énoncés. Il avait beau tenir à son frère, il ne digérait toujours pas sa confiance aveugle envers leur paternel.

- C'est arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- Une dizaine d'année. C'était l'été de mon septième anniversaire et Regulus avait quatre ans. Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras à ce sujet, du moins pour le moment, termina-t-il en s'étirant avant de poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Remus.

Il leva les yeux pour le voir le fixer, silencieux, et eut un sourire réjoui.

- Tu ne me dégages pas ?

La main de Remus vint se poser sur les yeux du garçon, l'aveuglant.

- Non, souffla-t-il, tu es bien comme ça.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Cette main sur son visage était chaude et apaisante, elle lui serrait le cœur mais le détendait aussi. C'était agréable et déplaisant à la fois, Sirius n'aimait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotion incertaine, mais par-dessus tout, il se concentra sur l'odeur de cette peau chaleureuse, la sensation de ce grain un peu rugueux qui s'adoucissait au centre de la paume, le battement léger du sang pulsant dans les veines au rythme de la vie qui courait en elles, une vie qu'il partagerait un jour, il le savait, comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que ses battements de cœur se synchronisaient parfaitement à ceux de l'autre garçon ?

La fin de semaine vit une multiplication des avances de Sirius, et encore Remus n'était-il pas au courant de tout, entre autre de la force qu'il avait fallu à James et Andromeda pour retenir le garçon lorsqu'il avait vu _son_ Remus discuter tranquillement avec Severus, comme tous les jeudis.

Olivier s'étonna d'ailleurs lorsque, le samedi midi, James et Sirius les rejoignirent sans Remus.

- Il l'a jeté pour le week-end, s'amusa James en pointant son meilleur ami du pouce.

- Tu pourrais montrer un peu de compassion, gémit Sirius en s'écroulant sur une chaise, laissant sa tête tomber sur la table. Il m'a dit : « Hors de question de se voir ce week-end, j'ai besoin de me reposer. » Je suis si fatiguant que ça ?

Aucun ne répondit mais les regards furent éloquents.

- Oubliez ça, grommela-t-il. Oh, que je suis malheureux ! ajouta-t-il en s'étalant un peu plus sur la table.

- T'as pas honte d'utiliser Remus dans l'espoir qu'on t'offre le repas ? Surtout avec tout le fric que tu as…

- L'argent n'a rien à voir là-dedans, assura Sirius en se redressant aussitôt, c'est toujours plaisant de se faire offrir quelque chose. Et vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'entrer dans mon jeu, soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas crédible un instant, et puis…

James et Sirius regardèrent Mélodie avec étonnement à son hésitation, elle et Stéphane s'étaient tournés vers Olivier avec gêne, qui grimaça, embarrassé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, dit-il enfin. Je pense pas que ce soit trop grave vu ce que tu nous en as dit, Sirius, mais il vaut mieux que tu saches. En fait j'espérai pouvoir le dire à Remus aujourd'hui.

- C'est un truc qui le concerne ? s'inquiéta James.

- Mon frère m'a appelé hier soir. Vous savez qu'ils ignoraient que Remus travaillait là-bas, ça les a autant surpris que nous. Et… ils ont été assez imprudents en fait, ils en ont parlé sur le seuil de leur appartement et le père de Remus les a entendu, et visiblement il n'était pas au courant.

- Mais… il a entendu quoi au juste ?

- Pas grand-chose sur le coup, et puis il a demandé des explications à mon frère et Laurent, il en avait entendu assez pour qu'ils ne puissent pas esquiver ses questions alors il a tout appris.

James se tourna vers Sirius, qui avait froncé les sourcils, soucieux.

- Je ne pense pas que ça causera des problèmes, dit lentement Sirius. Son père a pas l'air d'être du genre à y accorder tant d'importance. Et puis le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est qu'il lui demande d'arrêter de bosser là-bas.

- C'est pas le seul souci, le contredit Mélodie. Un parent qui apprend que son fils bosse dans une boîte de strip-tease gay va forcément s'interroger sur sa sexualité.

- Et alors ? Les parents d'Olivier ont très bien accepté ça.

- Et les parents de David l'ont complètement renié, lui rappela Olivier. Il a eu de la chance d'avoir mon frère et Laurent comme amis, sinon il se serait retrouvé à la rue.

- Il faut relativiser. Même si son père s'interroge sur sa sexualité, il est facile pour Remus de dire qu'il n'est pas homo, intervint Stéphane. D'ailleurs, même s'il a accepté ce petit jeu avec Sirius, rien ne dit qu'il l'est.

- Cette question n'est plus d'actualité, l'arrêta Sirius. Il l'est, ou au moins bi en tout cas.

- Oh… C'est bien pour toi… Enfin, même dans ce cas, si son père l'apprend et réagit mal, il se réfugiera chez Severus Rogue, non ?

- Et pourquoi chez lui ? répliqua abruptement Sirius.

- Sois un peu réaliste, c'est vers lui qu'il s'est tourné lorsqu'il a eu des problèmes, ce n'est pas parce que tu le harcèles qu'il va se précipiter vers toi.

- Tu parles comme si je lui faisais du harcèlement sexuel, grogna son ami.

- Mais Stéphane a raison. Désolé vieux, mais la personne en laquelle il a le plus confiance pour le moment, c'est Severus.

- Ouais bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Remus a clairement refusé qu'on se voit ce week-end, mais attendre jusque lundi…

- C'est la meilleure option, déclara Stéphane. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait nulle part où aller en cas de soucis, surtout qu'il n'est même pas sûr qu'il y en ait, alors prend ton mal en patience. Au pire il se fera jeter dehors.

- Peut-être…

Sirius n'était pas convaincu. Certes, Francis Lupin lui avait toujours fait une bonne impression, mais il ne pouvait oublier l'étrange comportement qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était passé chez eux le samedi précédent. Malgré tout, Stéphane avait raison, débarquer risquerait de déplaire à Remus et serait dramatiser une situation ne comportant somme toute aucun risque réel.

- On lui en parlera lundi. Si ça se trouve, son père n'y aura pas fait allusion durant le week-end, le rassura James.

- Ouais, c'est après demain de toute façon, souffla Sirius pour montrer que cette décision ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement. Bon, on se prend des sandwiches et on va répéter la figure ? La dernière fois, j'ai trouvé qu'on s'en sortait mieux avec les modifications que tu avais apporté.

- Elle ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que vous vouliez faire au départ, se moqua Olivier.

Ils discutèrent des détails techniques en chemin, Sirius ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne verrait pas Remus le lendemain, rien que cette idée lui faisait ressentir son absence plus fortement. Il était foutu, il était définitivement accroc à ce mec.

_à suivre…_

**°O°**

Ouf ! j'ai eu du mal à définir la manière de faire réagir madame Black (en fait, pour le coup, j'avoue que je dois un grand merci à l'émission « ça se discute » qui est passée sur le sujet de l'homosexualité annoncée à sa famille -) )

Au risque de casser l'ambiance, je tiens à préciser que la réflexion de Sirius sur le fait qu'il est certain de finir sa vie avec Remus juste parce que ses battements de cœur se calquent sur les siens est totalement subjective, ce genre de phénomène aurait pu se produire entre deux parfaits étrangers (mais bon, laissons le rêver lol)

_**Petit**____**avis**____**perso**____**sur**____**le**____**chapitre **_: Bon… ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèès guimauve (qui a dit mièvre ? ah, c'est moi, lol) J'ai rencontré un souci lorsque j'ai commencé à réfléchir à un Sirius amoureux parce que, pour moi, dans l'idée que je me fais du perso, c'est un oxymore ! Il est assez difficile d'imaginer le Sirius de JKR tomber amoureux, donc on tombe automatiquement dans du OOC quand ça arrive, surtout que là, il s'agit du Sirius adolescent (et galère…). Je suis donc partie du principe que ce que qui caractérisait Sirius, c'était son intégrité, ce type est entier et fonceur, il fait pas les choses à moitié, donc quitte à le faire tomber amoureux, ben j'allais pas le faire y aller avec des pincettes. Bon, maintenant, c'est une analyse perso qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut (et c'est toujours un moyen de justifier ce chapitre fleur bleue (z'avez vu ? J'en fais toujours systématiquement un, de chapitre de ce genre, lol)).

**Chapitre****17** : Remus trouve un moyen de regagner l'argent perdu, il en apprendra plus sur l'origine du Paradis Rouge et…CLASH !

_Eno sort une grosse valise de voyage d'un placard…_


	17. Dommages collatéraux

°Eno, en train de faire ses valises, lève la tête°

Ah, vous êtes là… °regard gêné vers les lecteurs, détourne un peu les yeux en direction de la porte, grimace°

Hem… Oui, oui, vous pouvez aller lire le chapitre, enfin, euh… °regarde l'horloge° Vous pouvez juste attendre une petite heure avant de commencer ? Histoire que mon avion ait décollé avant que vous soyez arrivés à la fin du chapitre ? Non ? Bon, alors bye bye !

°Eno balance ses valises à moitié fermée dans une voiture et démarre en trombe°

« Messages laissés derrière Eno » :

- Le prénom **Timothée** qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est dû à Momone (je l'ai repris des propositions pour le prénom de Farés -) )

- Merci pour la review **PJ **!

« Fin des messages »

**oOo**

**Chapitre 17 : Dommages collatéraux**

Remus ne fut guère surpris lorsque, au moment de franchir le portail du lycée, Sirius se jeta à son cou pour le serrer fortement contre lui.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, souffla-t-il avec une sincérité déconcertante.

- On s'est vu avant-hier, lui rappela Remus, amusé malgré lui.

- C'est normal que je souhaite être à tes côtés tout le temps, répliqua le garçon. Tu ne vas pas me dire à nouveau que tu ne veux pas être avec moi le week-end prochain, pas vrai ?

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'étreinte du jeune Black se desserrant brusquement. D'abord étonné, il remarqua que James avait saisi Sirius par le col pour le dégager.

- Modère tes ardeurs au lycée, mâle en chaleur, grommela-t-il en désignant les lycéens qui passaient et leur lançaient de drôles de regards.

Au début, personne n'avait fait grand cas de l'attitude expansive que l'une des idoles du lycée démontrait à Remus, mais durant la semaine précédente et à force d'être les témoins de ses comportements non équivoques, ils avaient commencé à parler et se poser des questions. C'était Severus qui avait fait prendre conscience de la situation à Remus et, bien qu'il s'en moque dans une certaine mesure, celui-ci ne désirait pas devenir le centre d'attention.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que je ne le poursuis que pour…

James frappa son meilleur ami derrière la tête avant qu'il termine sa phrase et se tourna vers Remus.

- Il ne t'est rien arrivé ce week-end ? demanda-t-il.

Remus le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

- Ça aurait dû ?

- Ton père ne t'a pas parlé de quelque chose en particulier ? insista Sirius.

Cette fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- En fait, poursuivit-il en voyant la réaction de Remus, ton père est… au courant pour ton travail au Paradis Rouge. Il a entendu David et les autres en parler.

- Oh… Je vois. Ça… explique certaines choses.

Plus ou moins en tout cas. D'après la discussion, ou plutôt la dispute, qui avait suivi l'arrivée de son père, le dimanche matin, Remus avait compris qu'il devait connaître sa cachette pour l'argent depuis un certain moment déjà, il s'était alors demandé pourquoi il n'avait rien fait jusqu'alors. Si cette information ne répondait pas à sa question, il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait maintenant, même s'il ne prétendait pas comprendre ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête de son père quand il avait appris qu'il travaillait dans une boîte de strip-tease gay.

- Il l'a mal pris ? s'inquiéta James.

- Pardon ? Ah, non ! Enfin pas vraiment, il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais son attitude était un peu étrange ce week-end. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais lui en parler et tout s'arrangera.

- Salut vous trois ! Il t'embête encore, Remus ?

- Je ne l'embête jamais ! réagit aussitôt Sirius en lançant à sa cousine un regard noir. Mon amour débordant n'est jamais une gêne.

- Écoutez-moi ce beau parleur, soupira Andromeda. Tu sais que j'ai croisé Mélodie ce week-end ? Et elle m'a parlé de cette histoire de jokers, ricana-t-elle.

- De quoi ? Mais t'as pas le droit d'en être !

- Ah, ça, c'est à Remus de voir.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, Remus sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers James, qui l'observait d'un air soucieux.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller avec ton père ? Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Remus connaissait moins James que Sirius, mais il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il se montrait parfois extrêmement clairvoyant, trop pour sa propre sécurité d'ailleurs.

- Bien sûr, c'est un homme bien, que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? rigola-t-il de son meilleur jeu, dont l'autre ne sembla pourtant pas dupe.

- Remuuuus ! lança soudain Sirius en l'attrapant par l'épaule. N'est-ce pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'Andromeda comme joker ?

- Je pense que je vais accepter son offre.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama sa cousine, ravie.

- Je te déteste Andro ! bouda le garçon.

- C'est Remus qui a accepté, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je peux pas le détester puisque je l'aime, donc je te déteste deux fois plus.

Elle roula des yeux et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal tandis que la cloche sonnait.

Remus ne mit pas longtemps avant d'utiliser son nouveau joker puisqu'il demanda à Andromeda d'aider James à contenir Sirius après leur cours de math pour pouvoir rejoindre Severus dans le parc.

Malgré la température qui avait baissé, le garçon était toujours installé sous l'arbre qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper, un livre entre les mains et chaudement emmitouflé dans un long manteau. Il avait normalement cours à cette heure-là mais son professeur était en arrêt maladie et, plutôt que de rentrer chez lui à dix heures, il restait au lycée.

- Dois-je m'attendre à une scène similaire à celle de jeudi dernier ? l'interrogea Severus sans lever les yeux de son bouquin lorsque Remus s'assit à côté de lui.

Celui-ci grimaça à ce souvenir. Il rejoignait toujours Severus lorsque James et Sirius avaient Espagnol, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier, une fois l'heure passée, leur tombe dessus et l'embarque aussi brusquement avec lui.

« Remus est à moi », avait-il lancé avec hargne à Severus qui l'avait fixé d'un air impassible. Sirius avait semblé vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais avait juste poussé Remus devant lui pour l'emmener au cours suivant. Le châtain avait été assez surpris qu'il ne l'insulte pas, car Andromeda lui avait déjà raconté à quel point ils se détestaient, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sirius n'avait jamais dit de mal de l'autre garçon devant lui.

- Je lui ai assigné des gardiens, assura Remus.

- Bien, une cage en acier ne lui ferait pas de mal à cette sous-espèce d'australopithèque.

- Il n'y a que toi pour sortir des insultes pareilles, rit Remus de bon cœur.

- Il manque de jugeote, il sait que tu as besoin de repos et il ne cesse pourtant de te harceler. S'il t'aimait autant qu'il le prétend, il te laisserait du calme.

Quelques jours après la mise au point avec James et Sirius, Remus avait expliqué à Severus sa nouvelle relation avec Sirius et son travail au Paradis Rouge, il ne lui avait pas semblé envisageable de le lui cacher alors que les deux autres – et même cinq – étaient au courant.

- Je ne dirai pas que ce n'est pas fatiguant mais c'est parfois apaisant, avoua le châtain.

- Quand il te sert dans ses bras par exemple ?

- C'est réconfortant, reconnut-il.

- Et avec ça, tu prétends encore ne pas répondre à sa déclaration ?

- Aimer être aux côtés de quelqu'un et aimer quelqu'un, je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose, sinon je t'aurai déclaré mon amour il y a longtemps, plaisanta Remus. Et puis il n'est pas uniquement question de cela, ce n'est pas comme si le fait que je l'aime soit la seule chose à prendre en compte pour l'accepter en tant que petit ami.

- Qui est-il pour toi, dans ce cas ?

Leur relation, à lui et Severus, avait changé depuis que ce dernier était au courant de tout cela. Alors qu'il ne lui posait que rarement des questions jusqu'alors, il s'était mis à l'interroger sur sa relation avec Sirius. Il ne dépassait jamais ce sujet, celui de la famille restait tabou, et Remus avait la sensation qu'il tentait plus de le mettre devant une évidence en le questionnant ainsi qu'à réellement avoir des informations.

- Une personne que j'apprécie et… que j'admire. Son sourire est franc, tout comme ses colères et ses paroles. Il ressemble à un enfant capricieux qui ne cède pas quand on le gronde, qui se rebelle contre tout. Je l'imagine assez bien protégeant ses amis, un bâton à la main, disant à un chien qui les menace qu'il est un « vilain toutou », rigola-t-il doucement.

- Je ne supporte pas ce genre de personne, grogna Severus.

- Moi je les trouve fantastiques.

Il avait mis sa tête sur ses genoux, ses bras enlaçant ses jambes, et fixait le bâtiment de cours, un sourire aux lèvres, imaginant le garçon en train de râler auprès de James parce qu'il était ici, avec Severus.

- Ces personnes… sont comme le soleil, souffla-t-il.

- Il faudra que je t'imprime une définition du verbe « aimer », remarqua Severus d'un ton bourru, parce que ta notion de ce concept semble complètement erronée.

- Vraiment ? s'amusa Remus. Et toi Severus, tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Il avait posé la question sans y réfléchir, l'esprit perdu dans le vague, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse.

- Oui.

Remus le regarda et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que l'impassible Severus Rogue était en train de rougir, tentant de cacher ses joues derrière son bouquin. Il sourit mais ne parla pas immédiatement, laissant le temps à son ami de reprendre des couleurs normales.

- Tu me la présenteras un jour ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Severus l'observa un instant puis grimaça.

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ? s'étonna Remus.

L'autre garçon eut un étrange sourire à cette question et retourna à son livre.

- Peut-être… répondit-il simplement.

Remus n'insista pas et le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

En fermant les yeux, Remus entendait le souffle du vent, le froissement des pages tournées, le son sec que faisait la langue de Severus claquant contre son palais, tic qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il comprenait soudain quelque chose de ce qu'il lisait, le jeune Lupin ignorait d'où il savait que c'en était la cause, il le savait, tout simplement, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le garçon, simplement en le côtoyant ainsi.

- N'en fais pas trop, dit soudain Severus.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.

- Mais cette fois ça m'embêterait encore plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas ressentir de la peine pour ce fichu Sirius Black.

- De la peine ?

- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a pris une décision. J'ignore à quel sujet mais ça ne me rassure pas. N'oublie pas que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, beaucoup de gens seraient attristés. Je sais… la douleur qu'il ressentirait, alors ne fait rien qui pourrait l'effrayer.

Remus crut un instant qu'il parlait ainsi à cause de la mort de son père, mais quelque chose en lui réfutait cette idée, qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Severus avait-il perdu quelqu'un cher à son cœur par le passé ?

Il voulut répondre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire mais, cette fois, aucun son ne sortit. S'il disait cela, il mentirait, il le savait, parce que son père était devenu trop instable ces derniers temps pour qu'il soit certain de sa sécurité, et parce que sa décision pour récupérer l'argent perdu n'était pas la meilleure qui soit.

Plus un mot ne fut donc prononcé, pas même lorsqu'ils mangèrent ou se quittèrent, mais comme à chaque fois, Remus se sentait vraiment serein et surprit grandement Sirius lorsque, celui-ci l'ayant à nouveau enlacé par derrière, il se reposa entièrement contre lui. Sirius aurait sûrement été furieux d'en connaître la raison mais Remus n'eut pas l'inconscience de lui en faire part et le laissa savourer sa « victoire » à renfort de mots d'amour.

oOo

Le mardi après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent au Terrain avec Lily, mais pour une fois, le concours ne fut pas à l'ordre du jour, ni même le roller d'ailleurs.

- Alors on décide quoi pour le nouvel an ? demanda Olivier.

- Je pense que ce serait pas mal d'accepter la proposition de l'ami de ton frère, remarqua Stéphane. Ça pourrait être sympa, en plus ils vont sûrement jouer.

- Moi je suis pour ! déclara Mélodie en levant haut la main, l'air ravi. C'est bien de changer de temps en temps !

- Bon, apparemment je pourrai donner une réponse positive à David, s'enthousiasma Sirius. Tu viens aussi Remus, bien évidemment, lança-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais devoir décliner, s'excusa Remus, je ne peux pas laisser Eline pour le nouvel an.

Le châtain se sentit presque coupable en voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis se décomposer.

- Mais enfin c'est nouvel an ! Tu peux bien le fêter avec des potes, non ? Noël, je comprends, mais nouvel an ! Tu vas pas me poser un lapin ce jour-là !

- A proprement parler, je ne te pose pas un lapin.

- C'est tout comme, grommela Sirius.

- Et toi Lily ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda James en opérant un déplacement stratégique vers l'objet de ses pensées.

- Je pensais demander à Remus si je pouvais passer le nouvel an chez lui.

- Non mais ça va, t'as pas l'impression d'être sans gêne ? s'indigna Sirius.

Remus se contenta de regarder les grands yeux verts de Lily posés sur lui.

Après la naissance d'Eline, Lily était venue passer chaque nouvel an chez lui, les souvenirs de ces fêtes n'étaient que rires et jeux. La première année, alors qu'ils avaient dix ans, une bougie était tombée sur la nappe, qui avait pris feu, Francis avait réagi très vite et avait inondé le salon à l'aide du tuyau d'arrosage. Tout avait été trempé, autant les meubles qu'eux-mêmes, et le moment de surprise passé, ils étaient tous partis d'un fou rire incontrôlable, même Francis avait souri à ce moment-là avant de dire avec amusement qu'il était heureux qu'ils résident au rez-de-chaussée. Lui et Lily avait couru dans tout l'appartement pour échapper à sa mère qui voulait leur retirer leurs vêtements mouillés et tout ce chahut avait réveillé Eline. Les deux enfants l'avaient rejoint après s'être changés et s'étaient installés sur le lit parental pour la bercer, où ils s'étaient tous trois endormis.

Ces jours étaient heureux mais révolus, sa mère ne leur courrait plus après alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats et son père n'avait plus jamais souri de cette manière.

- Tu peux prendre ton temps pour réfléchir, dit Lily, le sortant de ses pensées. Mais ce serait vraiment bien si on pouvait faire ça.

- Y'a pas de raison pour qu'il soit d'accord ! s'interposa Sirius avec hargne.

La déclaration de Sirius avait éclairé d'un nouveau jour la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lily, il était clairement jaloux d'elle, et Remus ne savait pas comment dissiper cette animosité, car il ne pouvait nier la place importante que la jeune fille occupait dans son cœur.

- Je vais devoir rentrer, répondit le garçon. Tu viens avec moi Lily ?

- Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu as dit que quelqu'un allait chercher ta sœur aujourd'hui, il n'est que quatre heures et tu ne travailles même pas ce soir !

- Il y a un changement cette semaine et je travaille ce soir, le contredit Remus. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mes voisins de s'occuper d'Eline.

- Alors je viens avec v…

- Et je dois parler à Lily, le coupa-t-il avant d'entraîner l'adolescente en disant au revoir aux autres.

- Tu essaies de voir jusqu'à quel point sa hargne envers moi peut augmenter ? s'amusa Lily.

- Depuis que j'ai compris de quoi il retourne, je me suis aussi rendu compte que tu ne faisais rien pour arranger les choses, la réprimanda-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser t'accaparer. Moi aussi je t'aime, il n'a pas le monopole.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le provoquer autant, soupira Remus.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle en faisant une moue. Il t'a toute la journée au lycée alors que je ne peux te voir que quelques heures par semaine, je ne vais pas le laisser me voler tous ces précieux instants.

- Je suis désolé.

Lily s'arrêta et il se tourna vers elle pour la voir le fixer. Elle ne demanda pas de quoi il s'excusait et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Remus revint vers elle et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'es… qu'un idiot, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je sais. Et je suis aussi le pire des salauds.

- Tu es bien pire que ça ! pleura la jeune fille en empoignant avec plus de force l'arrière de son manteau.

- Je suppose que ça va aggraver mon cas mais n'oublie jamais que tu es et seras toujours l'unique dans mon cœur. Personne ne te remplacera jamais.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois restée seule, espèce d'imbécile ? dit la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes et en le regardant à nouveau. Tu m'es irremplaçable… Oublie ça pour le nouvel an, je savais déjà que ce ne serait pas possible, je suppose que je voulais juste me venger un peu en t'embarrassant. Comme ça nous sommes quittes, tu vois ? Je suis aussi horrible que tu l'es.

- Tu ne seras jamais horrible Lily, lui sourit-il en encadrant son visage de ses mains pour essuyer ses derniers pleurs. Tu es encore plus magnifique que tu l'étais à cette époque.

- Si je te disais ça, tu nierais en bloc, mais moi, je n'en ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tu as tout compris, répondit Remus de même. Et pour le nouvel an…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait, en fait j'ai des plans avec Joaquim et les autres. Dis-moi plutôt, j'ignorai que tu travaillais.

- Sirius a la langue trop pendu, grimaça-t-il. Et toi tu mens très mal, ajouta-t-il.

- Face à quelqu'un qui détourne de manière aussi évidente une conversation, je vais me réserver le droit de ne pas répondre. Je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi.

Remus ressentait encore de la culpabilité alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il en avait toujours ressenti, depuis le premier jour, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pu qu'en souffrir, mais ces larmes étaient bien plus réelles que toutes ses certitudes et il ne pouvait rien, en l'état actuel des choses, pour y remédier.

Il rentra chez lui un peu avant cinq heures et se coucha immédiatement. Il devait être en grande forme pour ce soir, il ne comptait pas décevoir Farés après le mal qu'il avait eu à le faire céder.

Cela ne lui avait pas pris une journée pour réaliser que la seule manière qu'il avait de renflouer la cagnotte d'Eline était de faire quelques mardis. Selon les dires des autres serveurs, les pourboires étaient nettement supérieurs lors de ces soirées, certains pouvaient même atteindre les mille euros, même s'il doutait un jour accepter un quelconque service qui lui assure cette somme, il toucherait bien assez en deux ou trois mardis pour regagner tout ce que son père lui avait pris.

Convaincre monsieur Farés n'avait cependant pas été une mince affaire. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué le dimanche soir dans son bureau en lui annonçant qu'il désirait être sur la liste des serveurs du mardi, la tête de son patron aurait valu son pesant d'or. Le moment de stupeur passé, il lui avait clairement spécifié qu'il en était hors de question en considération de son âge. Remus avait dû faire des pieds et des mains et développer des trésors d'imagination et de persuasion pour le convaincre que tout se déroulerait bien et qu'il ne s'agissait après tout que d'un mardi – il comptait utiliser le fait que cette soirée se déroule bien pour le décider à lui en accorder d'autres. Avec beaucoup de réticence, l'homme avait fini par accepter et lui avait annoncé dans la foulée qu'il avait justement une demande pour lui pour ce mardi. Sans doute avait-il espéré le dissuader en lui faisant une proposition aussi proche mais cela l'avait au contraire ravi.

Restait le souci de la cachette. Pour le moment, il s'était résigné à utiliser la même que pour ses rollers, bien que cela ne le rassurait pas de laisser ainsi l'argent "dehors", c'était un meilleur endroit que dans l'appartement. Il s'endormit sur ces préoccupations, une légère angoisse lui tenaillant l'estomac quant à la soirée, à laquelle il devrait servir avec Jay.

Ce fut assez étrange d'arriver au Paradis Rouge et d'y voir si peu de monde. Seuls quatre strip-teaseurs étaient présents, ainsi que lui et Jay. Priscilla ne travaillait pas le mardi soir et monsieur Farés était en voyage d'affaire.

- Alors comme ça le petit protégé a été accepté dans la fosse aux lions ? se moqua son collègue tandis qu'ils se changeaient.

- Il s'agit d'un travail comme un autre, répondit simplement Remus.

- Oh vraiment ? Et bien je suppose que nos clients seront ravis d'apprendre que tu as expressément demandé à servir ce soir.

Le ton de sa voix ne plaisait guère au jeune homme, mais il préféra ne pas relever. S'ils devaient ne servir que tous les deux ce soir, autant éviter d'attiser encore plus sa hargne.

Jay le mena ensuite dans la salle pour lui expliquer comment se déroulerait la soirée.

Une liste de boissons lui avait été remise et il demanda à Remus de l'aider à les transporter jusqu'aux tables des privilégiés. Dans le socle des tables, il découvrit des compartiments semi réfrigérés dans lesquels ils placèrent les bouteilles. Ce serait Jay qui s'occuperait des cocktails ce soir et Remus se chargerait des boissons simples. Les goûts des invités ayant été déclinés par avance, les emplacements avaient été spécifiés suivant les choix, de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient pas à faire d'aller et retour entre les tables.

- On ne fait que servir les boissons ? demanda Remus. Ne va-t-on pas les déranger le reste du temps ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça, ricana l'autre serveur. Le mardi soir, c'est "service spécial", on te demande d'être avec eux comme tu es avec les autres clients, le service formel en moins. Tu devras… discuter.

Son air mauvais n'avait rien d'encourageant mais Remus ne pouvait et ne voulait pas revenir en arrière arrivé à ce point là.

La scène ne servirait que très peu ce soir, les strip-teaseurs devaient faire leurs shows devant les clients, deux pour chaque table, à partir du moment où ceux-ci leur feraient signe. Les musiques passaient sur une chaîne suivant une sélection qui devait normalement tenir toute la nuit, Jay était en charge de s'en occuper en cas de souci.

Les clients arrivèrent à vingt-deux heures précises, ils étaient neuf, quatre à la table de Remus et cinq du côté de Jay. Le garçon n'était pas en charge d'accueillir les clients en temps normal, il n'y avait pas pensé avant mais réalisa vite qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir et se montra assez gauche lorsqu'il mena les quatre hommes à leur table, ce dont ils ne semblèrent pas se formaliser. Une douce musique se diffusait dans la salle, Remus était sensé avoir fini de les servir avant la troisième musique, où les strip-teaseurs apparaîtraient.

- C'est un plaisir d'enfin pouvoir t'avoir pour nous, Matt, dit un des clients en s'asseyant. Nous insistions depuis tellement de temps.

- Mais peu importe puisqu'il est tout à nous maintenant, remarqua un autre homme en attrapant la main de Remus pour y déposer un baiser. Nous nous en remettons à toi.

Le tutoiement autant que le geste le déstabilisa un instant, mais il avait appris depuis un moment maintenant à ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions aux clients et retira sa main, assez sèchement pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas recommencer, pas trop pour ne pas l'offusquer.

- J'espère que mon service vous satisfera pleinement, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Si vous le permettez, je vais maintenant vous servir, ajouta-t-il en sortant une bouteille de martini.

Il servit les verres de martini, de champagne et de vodka demandés, s'interrogeant en versant le dernier sur ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Un coup d'œil à Jay lui indiqua que ce dernier servait encore les cocktails tout en badinant avec ses clients. La question ne resta pas longtemps sans réponse puisque l'homme à sa gauche le saisit par le bras dès qu'il eut rangé la bouteille de vodka pour le faire asseoir à sa gauche.

L'homme de l'autre côté lui présenta son verre de champagne.

- Il est regrettable que tu ne boives pas, prends une gorgée de mon verre.

- Sans façon, je ne peux pas faire cela et je ne bois pas d'alcool.

- J'insiste, cela m'offenserait vraiment que tu refuses.

Remus regarda l'homme et prit le verre en retenant une grimace. Il ne prit qu'une petite gorgée avant de lui rendre et sentit son ventre se contracter de nervosité lorsque l'homme porta le verre à ses lèvres juste à l'endroit où il avait bu sans le quitter des yeux.

- Alors Matt, quel âge as-tu ? l'interrogea le premier homme.

- Dix-neuf ans, répondit-il en voyant du coin de l'œil et avec soulagement les strip-teaseurs entrer en scène.

Malheureusement, si deux des hommes s'intéressèrent au spectacle, les deux autres ne détournèrent pas leur attention de lui et poursuivirent la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes où tout se déroulait normalement, Remus se détendit et agit plus naturellement avec eux. Ils lui parlèrent de leur travail, l'un était le sous-directeur d'une banque, l'autre un avocat, l'un d'eux était même marié, ce qui choqua le garçon, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. De son côté, il lui fut facile d'inventer des histoires sur la manière dont il était arrivé ici ainsi que les raisons, n'ayant pas le moindre scrupule à mentir à ces gens. Il remplissait les verres à chaque fois qu'ils se vidaient et, systématiquement, l'un des quatre lui faisait boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Au bout d'un moment, alors que les strip-teaseurs étaient descendus de scène pour se rapprocher, il sentit sa tête tourner et s'excusa auprès des clients.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en se rendant aux toilettes en voyant qu'à l'autre table, Jay se faisait embrasser à pleine bouche par l'un des hommes alors qu'un autre passait sa main sur son torse. Il se secoua et se dépêcha d'aller se rafraîchir. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Jay voulait cela et les règles du Paradis Rouge étaient claires : rien de plus que ce qu'acceptait le serveur.

Après une profonde inspiration, il retourna dans la salle, évitant de regarder vers la table de Jay, d'où des gémissements dont la nature ne laissait aucun doute lui parvenaient. De son côté, il se rendit compte que les choses n'étaient pas loin de ce point entre l'un des strip-teaseurs et un client, l'autre continuait son spectacle comme si de rien n'était et Remus reprit place avec gêne.

- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, nota l'homme à sa gauche en se rapprochant et glissant devant lui un verre de martini.

Par automatisme, il en but une gorgée, qu'il faillit recracher lorsque la main de l'homme se mit à caresser sa cuisse.

- euh… pardonnez-moi mais je ne fais pas ce genre de service, dit-il en repoussant la main d'un geste maladroit.

- Qui parle de service ici ? demanda celui à sa droite en passant une main dans ses cheveux et lui saisissant doucement le poignet de l'autre. Il ne s'agit que de s'amuser en bonne compagnie.

Il se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. En se dégageant, il se rapprocha de l'autre homme, qui déplaça un bras autour de sa taille pour le coller un peu plus à lui et glissa une main sous sa chemise.

- Non, attendez, je…

- Du calme, tout va bien aller, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, lui murmura l'homme derrière lui en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, douce mais ferme.

Leurs doigts se glissaient partout et il ne pouvait que résister faiblement à ces lentes attaques, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Un effleurement un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse lui arracha un frisson de plaisir.

- Ça te fait du bien, tu vois, souffla l'un des hommes avant de mordiller son oreille.

Remus ne pouvait le nier. Ces attouchements commençaient à le faire réagir, faible à combattre, une partie de son esprit lui disait de se laisser aller, de simplement profiter de ces sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité. Une pression sur son entrejambe le fit se cambrer, mais sa propre réaction le ramena brusquement à la réalité et il se mit à se débattre plus fort.

- Vous êtes audacieux pour outrepasser vos droits en ces lieux.

Tous les mouvements sur lui cessèrent et la main devant sa bouche se retira. Remus remarqua vaguement que l'homme en face de lui avait l'air horrifié, il se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et vit monsieur Farés, qui se tenait devant eux, impassible. Il se dégagea brusquement et se précipita vers les toilettes, mais il ne les atteignit pas à temps et s'effondra dans la salle de repos pour rendre tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir, les yeux en larmes, plus honteux que jamais. Pendant un instant, un bref mais réel instant, il avait souhaité se laisser aller dans ces bras inconnus, il avait désiré avoir du sexe avec de parfaits étrangers, il se répugnait, il avait le sentiment d'être plus bas que terre, de valoir moins qu'un vermisseau.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda la voix de Farés.

Remus tourna la tête de l'autre côté, incapable de lui faire face.

- Ne me… regardez pas, supplia-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te porter, je ne te regarderai pas si tu le souhaites mais tu vas me suivre, c'est un ordre de ton patron.

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement mais finit par se lever. Il tressaillit lorsque l'homme le soutint alors qu'il trébuchait mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas et l'entraîna avec lui. Remus résista un instant en jetant un œil aux dégâts qu'il laissait derrière lui.

- Jay va s'en charger, viens avec moi.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui menait à l'hôtel, puis encore un autre ascenseur, longèrent un couloir et Farés le fit finalement entrer dans une suite où il lui indiqua un sofa où s'installer avant de disparaître.

Remus se replia sur lui-même, des tambours battant dans son crâne, il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se produire, de ce qu'il avait _laissé_se produire, depuis quand était-il si faible et pitoyable ? Comment pourrait-il jamais regarder à nouveau Eline dans les yeux après ça ?

- Bois ça. Ce n'est pas chaud.

Farés lui présentait une tasse qu'il attrapa en détournant le regard avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui souleva l'estomac et il recracha le breuvage immonde.

- Je t'ai dit de boire, ça te fera du bien.

Il fit ce qu'on lui disait et but jusqu'à la dernière goutte en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. L'homme s'installa dans un fauteuil, à côté de lui, sans parler.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi et Remus sentit peu à peu son esprit s'éclaircir et son mal de crâne diminuer.

- Ne t'y trompe pas, tu es toujours soûl, lui indiqua Farés. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Non. Je suis… vraiment désolé.

- De quoi t'excuses-tu ? De ton inconscience ? Tu es vraiment un gamin pour qu'il te faille une leçon comme celle-ci pour t'en rendre compte. Les seuls à blâmer sont ces hommes, et moi-même pour avoir cédé à ton caprice.

- Mais j'ai… j'ai…

- Tu t'es débattu de leur emprise, c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai vu.

- Vous étiez en voyage d'affaire…

- Tu croyais réellement que j'allais laisser la boîte sans surveillance alors que tu y travaillais un mardi ? Je ne suis pas aussi indifférent envers mes employés que tu sembles le penser.

- Je ne… sais plus… quoi penser…

Il appuya ses yeux contre ses genoux pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer, il se sentait si sale, si abject, Farés ne pouvait que le trouver repoussant en cet instant.

- Et pourquoi aurais-tu à penser quelque chose ? soupira Farés. Remus, regarde moi, si tu ne le fais pas, je te vire.

Il se figea et leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme, qui poussa un soupir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois en arriver à ces fausses menaces ? N'es-tu pas assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses ? Même si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, l'important n'est-il pas ce qui est arrivé au final ? Tu les as repoussé, je suis arrivé, ça les a arrêtés, fin de l'histoire. Tu as quelqu'un à protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es faible seulement si tu n'es pas capable de surmonter tout ce qui t'arrive pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Il savait cela, mais c'était tellement dur de tout supporter. Ses sentiments instables, ses attitudes ambiguës, son passé qui lui revenait alors qu'un avenir s'ouvrait devant lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive par-dessus tout cela ? N'avait-il pas droit à un peu de répit ?

- Hé ! Tu t'es arrêté de pleurer.

La remarque fit qu'il écarquilla les yeux et les larmes se remirent à couler, de plus en plus fort, et il pleura soudain comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, l'eau ruisselant sur ses joues, des cris de douleur sortant de sa bouche, il pleura et pleura durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que toutes les larmes de son corps y étaient passées et qu'il ne reste plus que quelques sanglots.

Farés lui présenta alors du linge humide dans lequel il avait enveloppé une poche de glace et qu'il lui conseilla de passer sur ses yeux brûlants.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il à nouveau lorsque le garçon laissa retomber sa main et que ses sanglots se furent éteints.

- Oui, merci.

- Bien, voilà une réponse que je préfère.

Il récupéra la poche de glace pour l'emmener et Remus regarda autour de lui. En fait de suite, il s'agissait d'un grand appartement que l'homme devait souvent habiter vu la manière dont il l'avait personnalisé avec divers objets, photos et cadres. Des peintures ornaient les murs mais juste en face de Remus, entre deux immenses baies vitrées, une photo en noir et blanc avait été encadrée. Intrigué par une note de rouge, il se leva pour se rapprocher, vacillant un instant lorsqu'il se retrouva debout.

La scène se déroulait apparemment dans un parc, devant un lac. En premier plan, une petite fille tendait avec un immense sourire joyeux un coquelicot à un adolescent qui avançait la main pour le prendre en prenant un air à la fois surpris et réjoui. La fleur de coquelicot était le seul élément à ne pas être en noir et blanc et les personnes qui entouraient les deux personnages étaient floues à l'exception d'un couple que Remus ne remarqua pas immédiatement car il se trouvait en arrière plan. La fille, vêtue d'une robe légère, avait la tête qui reposait sur les cuisses du garçon et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, mais il ne la regardait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur la petite fille et le garçon et les observait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Paradis rouge.

Remus regarda Farés avec étonnement, se demandant pourquoi il parlait de la boîte. Il posa un verre d'eau et une carafe devant la place de Remus et se rassit, tenant lui-même un verre en main.

- Le puncheur, mon péché mignon, indiqua-t-il en portant un toast dans sa direction. "Paradis rouge", c'est le nom de cette œuvre, ajouta-t-il en désignant la photo, et avant que tu demandes, la boîte tient effectivement son nom de là.

L'adolescent regarda à nouveau la photo en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas quel lien pouvait exister entre les deux.

- Viens te rasseoir. Tu as encore besoin de te calmer et je me sens d'humeur loquace, alors cette histoire t'intéresse-t-elle ? Je te préviens, elle n'est pas toute joyeuse.

Remus reprit place, but l'eau, se resservit, puis se cala contre le sofa, son verre en main, attendant des explications.

- Cette photo a été prise par l'un de mes meilleurs amis, un photographe professionnel, du moins c'est ainsi que nous le voyions tous, même s'il le niait. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais compris grand-chose à son univers, il a à maintes reprises tenté de me faire apprendre son jargon mais je lui ai vite fait abandonné. Il était un expert des photos prises sur le vif, il ne faisait d'ailleurs que ça. Oui, celle-ci aussi, indiqua-t-il comme Remus lançait un regard surpris vers la photographie. Il n'incorporait jamais d'autres éléments à la photo, la seule chose qu'il faisait, c'était jouer sur les flous. Cette photo est la seule sur laquelle il a changé les couleurs, il l'a prise en noir et blanc. Cet hurluberlu m'a dit qu'il avait pensé à moi en la prenant et me l'a offert. Un véritable idiot, il n'a jamais voulu que je lui paye une galerie. Quand il exposait ses photos, il le faisait dans la rue, et il vivait de petits boulots, il ne voulait pas qu'elles deviennent de la marchandise, c'était ce qu'il disait.

Remus songea que cet homme avait dû être très important dans la vie de Farés pour qu'il en parle ainsi.

- Il était gay, remarqua l'homme sur un ton d'évidence et d'amusement. Il avait eu pas mal de problèmes à cause de ça et pourtant, quand on a commencé à être proches, la première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est : « Je suis gay, tu me frappes ou on va au Colisée ? » Le Colisée était une boîte à la mode là où nous vivions. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais un rapport à finir et que j'avais de meilleurs alcools chez moi qu'au Colisée. Je n'ai jamais cru au fait que les homos pouvaient se reconnaître entre eux mais j'avoue que le sixième sens de Timothée était terriblement développé, il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances et ne s'est jamais trompé en invitant quelqu'un. Ce type vivait au jour le jour, du moment qu'il avait son appareil photo, ça lui suffisait. Il photographiait, il s'amusait et il travaillait, il insistait toujours sur l'ordre, parce qu'il pouvait se priver de sorties du moment qu'il pouvait photographier et que s'amuser était plus important que le travail, parce qu'on n'avait qu'une vie. Et je n'ai jamais vu personne en profiter autant que lui.

Il but une gorgée de ti'punch, fermant les yeux pour savourer, puis reprit.

- Un jour il s'est rendu avec son nouveau copain dans une boîte où il avait l'habitude d'aller, ils sont ressortis tard et sont tombés sur une bande qui était là pour « casser de l'homo ». De ce que j'en sais, il a protégé son copain autant qu'il a pu, celui-ci a eu une jambe littéralement brisée, et lui est mort.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'émotion dans le soupir qui avait accompagné cette conclusion, mais sans doute avait-il à une époque trop pleuré…

- Il aura vraiment vécu à fond jusqu'au bout, protéger ce type avec qui il sortait depuis quelques jours de sa vie, il n'a vraiment pas pensé à ce que ça lui ferait. Ce mec s'est senti coupable après ça, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui au bout de si peu de temps. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Timothée n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à ça, il n'était pas non plus amoureux de lui. Enfin, il nous a quitté en restant lui-même, on ne peut pas le blâmer pour ça.

Remus laissa quelques secondes passer pour laisser le temps à l'homme de se perdre dans ses souvenirs puis lui demanda si la boîte était due à cette personne.

- En effet. Après sa mort, je ne pouvais me l'ôter de l'esprit, on n'oublie pas les gens comme ça, ils ont tendance à prendre plus d'espace qu'on ne s'en rend compte. Certaines personnes avaient suggéré de faire un mémorial, moi et d'autres amis les avons vraiment choqué lorsque nous avons ri aux éclats à cette suggestion. Il n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié un truc dans le genre. Il avait légué à ses plus proches toutes ses photographies et nous les avons affiché dans tous les lieux qui nous appartenaient où du monde passait, dans des salles d'attente, dans des bureaux, dans des couloirs, un ami vendeur en a même apposé sur sa devanture alors qu'il n'y a pas le moindre rapport avec son affaire. Et chacun de nous en a également gardé une seule et unique des photographies laissées chez lui. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment quand exactement j'ai pensé à la boîte, je me suis simplement dit que je voulais créer un endroit où on pouvait s'amuser comme on le voulait, être entièrement libre, et le Paradis Rouge a vu le jour. La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est que personne ne puisse douter du lieu dont il s'agissait, et la seconde a été de dissuader définitivement tous les groupes homophobes qui auraient l'idée de venir déranger ma clientèle. Le Paradis Rouge est à son image, je suis assez fier du résultat, sauf en ce qui concerne des clients comme ceux d'aujourd'hui évidemment.

- Mais pourquoi lui donner le nom de cette œuvre ? Ça me semble assez… saugrenu.

- Ça l'est même totalement. « Paradis rouge » relève du paradis angélique, tout en douceur, en tendresse et en amour, alors que la boîte est un lieu de luxure, de passion et d'animation. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce nom dès le départ, parce que cela le représentait en son entier. Quand il m'a offert cette photographie, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il l'avait appelée ainsi. Il m'a souri et a répondu que c'était un « secret d'artiste », imita-t-il avec ironie. Il disait que le nom de l'œuvre faisait partie intégrante de l'œuvre, que là se trouvait ce qu'avait vu l'artiste en elle, que c'était dans ce nom qu'il bridait l'imagination du spectateur pour le mener où il le voulait. Il disait aussi que la vérité de l'œuvre se trouvait entre l'interprétation de l'artiste et celle du spectateur, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait. Mais peut-être l'ai-je un peu saisi lorsqu'il m'a montré celle-ci.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il regarda la photographie.

- Toujours est-il que c'est ainsi que le Paradis Rouge est né. C'est un lieu en l'honneur d'un type qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui a vécu bien plus que la majorité des gens, malgré sa mort précoce, alors ça m'ennuierait qu'un des serveurs qui y travaille ait une tendance à trop réfléchir.

- Je peux comprendre ça, sourit doucement Remus.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, écoute-moi bien, à partir de demain, tu quitteras ton poste une heure avant les autres en semaine et le dimanche et à trois heures les vendredi et samedi.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- J'avais déjà prévu ça il y a longtemps, ce n'est pas discutable, et en considération de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ton salaire ne changera pas, je te paierai les heures que tu ne feras pas. Quant à ce soir, je te donnerai neuf milles cinquante cent euros dès demain.

Remus resta estomaqué à l'annonce d'une telle somme.

- Vous voulez dire neuf cents cinquante euros ? demanda-t-il en trouvant déjà cette somme extraordinaire.

- Non, je vais faire payer à ces deux hommes quatre milles euros chacun pour attouchements sexuels sur personne non consentante. Ils paieront s'ils n'ont pas envie que j'en informe la police et cet argent te revient. Par ailleurs, ils vont être assez reconnaissants pour te laisser mille euros de "pourboire" et les cinq cent euros sont ton salaire pour la soirée dans la mesure où tu as dû faire un extra. Ce qui nous fait un total de neuf mille cinq cent euros. Et je m'estime généreux envers mes clients, tu peux exiger que leur amende soit plus importante si tu le désires.

- Non ! Enfin je… C'est… bien assez…

- Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord. Je vais t'appeler un taxi pour ce soir.

La somme était exorbitante, c'était plus qu'une aubaine, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher une telle somme dans le local à poubelle, c'était inconcevable.

- Monsieur Farés…

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Remus hésita puis se lança.

- Vous avez déjà fait énormément pour moi et… je suppose que j'exagère en vous demandant cela, surtout que j'ignore si c'est possible mais… je suis mineur, je ne peux pas ouvrir un compte de mon propre chef, si vous pouviez m'en ouvrir un… Mais alors oubliez de me payer sur ce que je ne travaille pas ou laissez-moi travailler comme je l'ai fait jusqu'alors, peu importe la manière dont je vous remercie de ce service mais c'est une chose qui me serait véritablement d'une grande aide.

Il sentait qu'il avait poussé sa chance trop loin mais, contre toute attente, l'homme hocha la tête.

- Je peux faire cela, je t'en ouvrirai un dans la banque de ton choix, ton salaire y sera déposé, mise à part la somme que tu me demanderas.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera la peine, les pourboires devraient me suffire et si jamais il arrive que j'aie besoin de plus, je vous en ferai part. Je vous remercie vraiment pour tout ça.

- Remus, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, je ne suis pas un bon samaritain. Je reconnais simplement la valeur des gens suivant des critères purement arbitraires et je ne donne jamais plus que ce qu'ils méritent. La somme pour cette nuit t'es due, il ne s'agit pas d'un cadeau ou d'une compensation, de même que tout le reste, quant au compte, c'est aussi une affaire de facilité pour moi. Demain, nous signerons un contrat dans lequel je certifierai t'avoir ouvert un compte auquel je n'ai droit que de dépôt et dont je te remettrais tous les droits à ta majorité. Tu ne devras jamais perdre ce papier.

Le garçon acquiesça puis quitta l'hôtel. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre l'homme mais il le saisissait un peu mieux, c'était un homme d'affaire, il réfléchissait en matière de bénéfices et de coûts, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait malgré tout un caractère assez tordu, de l'avis de Remus.

oOo

- Ce serait si dangereux de me révéler l'un de tes petits secrets ?

Remus releva la tête de la pile de magazines dans lesquels il sélectionnait des photographies pour regarder Sirius. On était mercredi après-midi et ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans la chambre du jeune Black. Ce dernier fixait son ami avec un certain mécontentement.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela tout à coup ?

- Je suis peut-être idiot mais pas aveugle, tu nous caches encore quelque chose, non ?

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté de te parler de tout, soupira-t-il.

- Mais tu lui en as bien parlé à elle ! explosa-t-il.

Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre de qui il parlait.

- Lily ? Pourquoi je lui en parlerai ?

- Vous avez parlé de quoi alors hier ? demanda suspicieusement Sirius.

- Je dois te faire un rapport ? soupira Remus. Ça ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux envers elle ?

- T'es gonflé pour me demander ça, remarqua le garçon en haussant un sourcil. C'est plutôt évident vu la manière dont elle te tourne autour, et tu n'es pas contre d'ailleurs !

- Elle m'est précieuse, dit simplement Remus.

- Ah ouais ? Et bien…

Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche puis se renfrogna sous le regard perplexe du châtain.

- Et ça signifie quoi, qu'elle t'est précieuse ? finit-il par demander.

Remus grimaça. C'était une question piège, parce qu'il ne pouvait que mentir, dire la vérité amènerait trop de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

- Laisse tomber, tu réponds pas mais j'ai moi aussi droit aux jokers ! Un p'tit bisou par exemple ?

Son sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre, certain de son coup, et Remus s'en amusa.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais un premier baiser entièrement consenti ?

- J'avais espéré que ce soit le cas, souffla Sirius en s'allongeant sur son lit, la mine boudeuse.

Remus lâcha ses revues et vint s'asseoir du côté de la tête de Sirius, la plaçant sur ses genoux et se recevant par la même occasion un regard stupéfait.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas droit à un joker.

Le jeune Black cessa aussitôt de bouder et s'installa plus confortablement, l'air heureux comme un roi.

- Dis Sirius, tu n'arrêtes pas de me déclarer ta flamme mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, que tu m'aimes ? demanda soudain Remus. Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me plait chez toi ?

- Non, je parlais à un niveau personnel, toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Comment je me sens ? Je sais pas trop… J'ai tout le temps envie de te voir, de te toucher, quand je ne te vois pas, ça me rend vraiment très irritable et je pense tout le temps à toi. Quand je peux enfin t'avoir dans mes bras, je me sens soulagé, heureux, j'ai juste envie de ne jamais te lâcher. Il y a une partie un peu plus osée aussi, tu veux l'entendre ?

Il avait demandé cela avec un grand sourire mais Remus se contenta de lui balancer l'oreiller sur la tête.

- Non merci.

- Tu as raison, c'est inutile, de toute façon un jour je te montrerai.

- Tu ne te fatigues jamais ?

- Comment le pourrai-je si près du but ?

- Toi, tu es vraiment…

Il ne termina pas, poussant un profond soupir en laissant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière. Quand il regarda à nouveau Sirius, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, souriait et se pelotonnait contre lui. Dans une impulsion, Remus se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. La réaction de Sirius fut immédiate, mais inappropriée. Il se leva brusquement, se cognant contre le menton du châtain.

- Aïe ! Fais attention !

- Fais attention ? répéta Sirius en frottant son crâne, abasourdi. C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Comme ça…

- Et tu prétends que je ne suis pas près du but ?

Remus grogna et repoussa le garçon qui essayait de lui faire un gros câlin.

- Bon, on la termine cette sélection ?

- C'est de ta faute si notre couple marche mal ! l'accusa Sirius avec malice.

- Quel couple ? répliqua Remus en lui lançant un regard torve.

- Héhé ! La semaine dernière, tu m'aurais dit que j'étais le seul amoureux dans cette pièce, dit son ami. Bon, alors ces photos ?

Ce fut sûrement à ce moment que Remus constata que, loin de décroître, l'assurance de Sirius ne cessait d'augmenter au fil du temps. Lui laissait-il tant de liberté ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quels moments il avait encouragé le garçon dans son plan de séduction, mais vu où il en était aujourd'hui, il l'avait certainement fait.

L'ardeur de Sirius ne fut pas atteinte par la longue journée du jeudi, l'idée de passer tout ce temps avec son bien aimé décuplait au contraire son enthousiasme. Remus était donc plus ou moins soulagé lorsqu'il put s'éclipser après le dernier cours pour aller chercher sa sœur. Normalement la mère d'un camarade devait s'occuper d'elle le jeudi, mais comme il l'avait laissée en garde le mardi, il avait préféré venir la prendre aujourd'hui.

Il ne restait plus que le vendredi et le samedi matin avant les vacances de Noël. Presque quatre mois étaient passés depuis sa rentrée en première, il avait du mal à y croire avec tout ce qui était arrivé. Comment se passeraient les deux prochaines semaines ? Sirius voudrait le voir, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais ce serait différent des jours de cours, il avait le sentiment qu'accepter des sorties serait comme dire oui à des rendez-vous amoureux. Il avait aussi envie de voir Lily, peut-être que s'ils allaient assez loin, ils pourraient recommencer, juste pour voir… Et puis il y avait Severus, avec qui il désirait plus parler.

Eux et tous les autres, James, Andromeda, Mélodie, Olivier et Stéphane, il avait envie de les voir durant ces deux semaines. Cela faisait quatre ans que ce n'était plus arrivé, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec d'autres personnes. Cela lui rappelait une époque qui lui semblait vraiment lointaine, une époque à laquelle il avait toujours tourné le dos, parce qu'arrivé à sa fin, après les rires et les jeux, il y avait cette porte en verre fumée derrière laquelle se mouvaient des ombres, une porte qu'il ne désirait pas ouvrir, car elle dissimulait celui qu'il était vraiment, elle cachait à lui-même cet être ignoble qui faisait partie de lui.

- Rem's ! Ça va pas ?

- Si si, je pensais à quelque chose. Que dirais-tu de faire des crêpes pour ce soir ?

- Je veux !

- Alors c'est parti !

Ils s'arrêtèrent au supermarché sur le chemin du retour puis rentrèrent préparer la pâte ensemble. La cuisine fut entièrement redécorée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et quand la pâte fut mise à reposer, il y avait autant de farine sur eux que sur les meubles.

- Va te laver vite fait, tu en as jusque sur le nez, s'amusa Remus après avoir épousseté ses vêtements.

Il nettoya la pièce en un temps record avant d'aller se débarbouiller également et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour lire ensemble un livre de contes.

Un peu avant dix-huit heures, la porte d'entrée claqua. Il y avait dans ce bruit familier quelque chose de plus violent que d'habitude et Remus envoya directement sa sœur dans la chambre avec ordre de ne pas en sortir.

Son père apparut dans le salon, il jeta son manteau sur un des fauteuils et fixa un instant son fils avant d'aller chercher une bière dans le frigo. Remus le suivit mais resta dans l'entrée de la cuisine pour le regarder décapsuler sa bouteille. Il la porta à ses lèvres mais son geste se suspendit et il reposa brutalement la bière pour se diriger vers l'endroit où reposait la pâte à crêpes. Se saisissant du récipient, il le montra à Remus.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- On mange des crêpes ce soir.

- Des crêpes hein ? C'est vrai que les enfants aiment bien ça… C'est le genre de truc qu'on fait dans ces PUTAINS DE BONNES FAMILLES !

Il balança le récipient de toutes ses forces vers son fils mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse et il alla se fracasser contre le mur, répandant le liquide à terre.

- Mais c'est bien, ajouta Francis Lupin avec un sourire mauvais en se rapprochant de Remus qui recula jusqu'au salon. On fait un jeu, c'est ça ? Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? On a une gentille famille, des amis !

Il jeta à terre l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le meuble du salon au dernier mot.

- De quel droit ? gronda l'homme en perdant son faux sourire, l'air furieux. Tu penses que tu peux avoir tout ça ? DE QUEL DROIT !

Cette fois il se jeta sur lui. Remus parvint à s'échapper une première fois mais son père lui saisit si brutalement le bras qu'il sentit son épaule se démettre et ne put retenir un cri avant de tomber à terre.

- Oh, ça fait mal ? Je vais t'arranger ça.

Sans prévenir, il lui saisit l'épaule et la remit en place brutalement avant de saisir le garçon par la gorge et de lui donner gifle sur gifle, au point que du sang se mit à couler de ses lèvres.

- Tu penses peut-être qu'il y a de la place dans ce monde pour un inutile comme toi ? rugit-il. Tu as cru que tu avais le droit de vivre joyeusement ? Alors je m'en vais te réveiller ! Avec une famille de déglingués comme la tienne, tu crois pouvoir aller loin ? T'as ça dans l'sang !

Il le redressa violemment, le plaquant au mur, et commença à lui donner des coups de poings dans l'estomac pour ponctuer ses phrases.

- Tu sais pourquoi tes connards de grands parents ont jamais placé leur fille en institut ? Parce que ça aurait fait tâche, tu vois ? Aller voir un psy, ça allait, c'était encore raisonnable ! Mais l'interner, c'était hors de question ! Leur image était plus importante que leur propre fille, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? T'as ça dans l'sang…

Il le relâcha, le souffle court, alors que Remus se traînait au sol, tentant d'échapper à la violence de son père et de respirer convenablement. Francis Lupin le retint par la cheville mais arrêta de le frapper.

- Ouais, si seulement ce genre de truc pouvait être héréditaire… Mais non, il a fallu que tu sois un parfait petit garçon, aussi fort et sain d'esprit que sa mère était dégénérée. Si tu étais aussi parfait, tu aurais dû pouvoir…

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase mais tira violemment sur la jambe de Remus pour le ramener à lui et se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds en poussant des cris de rage, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche. Il était en sueur, le visage rouge de colère et fixait la forme gémissante qu'était son fils avec une haine incommensurable. Il attrapa son manteau et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Remus resta au sol, sans bouger, jamais Francis n'avait été aussi violent, et il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait, quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Son corps n'était que douleur, mais il en avait une plus aiguë au niveau des côtes et une sensation désagréable un peu plus bas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui semblait se répandre lentement.

- R… Rem's…

Sa sœur était à côté de lui, les joues baignées de larmes, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de trop fortes inspirations et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour se relever.

- E… line…

Parler était également très douloureux, il ne pouvait que murmurer.

- Prends… serviette et… mouille-la… essuie… mon visage… s'il te plait…

La petite s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Tu… Tu as mal, pleura-t-elle.

- Je suis… juste… fatigué… Écoute moi bien… Sèche tes larmes… Voilà… Tu vas me faire… un très joli sourire… C'est bien… Tu vas… descendre chez… monsieur Touripe… et tu vas lui dire… d'appeler un taxi… S'il te demande pourquoi… tu diras qu'on va voir nos grands-parents… et que j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui… alors je prépare les valises… Tu as compris ?

- Ou… Oui…

- Alors dépêche toi.

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie puis se leva. Il ne pouvait se redresser totalement, alors il resta légèrement penché vers l'avant. Ses jambes n'avaient pas été touchées, il pouvait marcher à peu près normalement, s'il mettait de côté les douleurs qui l'assaillaient à chaque pas. Il sortit de la penderie un très long manteau appartenant à son père et l'enfila. Lorsque Eline revint, il lui demanda d'aller mettre dans son sac à dos quelques affaires de rechange puis ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Il eut l'impression de mettre une éternité à descendre les escaliers et envoya Eline attendre le taxi dans le hall, pour éviter qu'elle continue à le fixer avec tant d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Tu vas m'écouter… très attentivement…

Il eut une grimace lorsqu'il retint un toussotement, si le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal, il valait mieux éviter de tousser.

- Quand on va arriver… là-bas… tu vas immédiatement aller… rejoindre… madame Black… et tu vas rester… avec elle… Tu vas écouter…. ce qu'elle te dit… et tu vas m'attendre très sagement.

- Mais… M-m-mais pourquoi ? bégaya la petite, l'air effrayée. Tu vas aller où ?

- Promets moi d'obéir à madame Black… jusqu'à mon retour… Tu ne feras pas de caprice, d'accord ? Promets-le moi, Eline. C'est une… promesse entre nous.

- Je… promets… sanglota la fillette.

- Tu es une grande fille, lui sourit son frère.

Il garda ce faux sourire jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur s'arrête et lui demanda d'attendre tandis qu'il allait sonner au grand portail. Ce fut une voix de femme qui lui répondit, mais pas celle de madame Black, certainement la femme de ménage qu'il avait parfois vue.

- Je suis… Remus Lupin. Je voudrais voir Sirius.

- Je vous ouvre le portail et je vous appelle monsieur Black.

Le grand portail électrique s'ouvrit et Sirius se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ic… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'exclama-t-il en avisant son visage.

- Ta mère est là ?

- Pardon ?

- Ta mère ?

- euh… elle est dans le petit salon, mais…

- Eline… Tu… fais… comme on a dit… d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête puis s'éloigna à petits pas, visiblement réticente. Quand ils ne la virent plus, Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers le châtain.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? Tu t'es battu ou…

Mais il ne put en dire d'avantage, Remus s'écroula dans ses bras.

Son souffle devenait trop difficile, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, son champ de vision se rétrécissait de plus en plus vite et il agrippa la chemise de Sirius dans un geste désespéré.

- Sauve… moi…

Puis tout devint noir.

_(à suivre…)_

°Vous êtes sur la messagerie d'Enola, je suis dans un lieu inconnu de tous pour le moment, message pour les lecteurs : « Je vous l'avais bien dit que je pouvais faire encore plus sadique, comme fin de chapitre… », veuillez laisser un message en dehors de toute menace de mort après le BIP sonore…°


	18. Mise en apnée

_**Erratum**_ : J'devais vraiment être à côté de mes pompes quand j'ai tapé la dernière partie du chapitre 17. Je fais appeler Remus par Eline « Mus », alors que le surnom qu'elle lui donne, c'est « Rem's ». J'ai tellement vu le surnom « Mus » dans d'autres fics que ça m'est venu tout seul, mdr ! Enfin, c'est réparé -)

_**Petite**__**mise**__**au**__**point**_ : Au sujet du père de Remus, parce qu'on m'a à plusieurs reprises fait la réflexion sous forme d'affirmation convaincue, _ce__n__'__est__pas__un__alcoolique_ ! Certes, il boit des bières (comme à peu près quatre-vingt quinze pour cent de la population masculine française, lol) mais il n'en abuse pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des bières dans son frigo que c'est un alcoolique.

Merci pour vos review **PJ** et **Hélène** !

Avant la lecture de ce chapitre, veuillez noter votre degré d'appréciation du personnage de Lily sur une échelle allant de -5 à 5 (0 étant neutre) -P

**oOo**

**Chapitre 18 : Mise en apnée**

Il s'y trouvait de nouveau, devant ces portes battantes lui bloquant fermement le passage. Elles n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi froides et angoissantes, le narguant de leurs vitres fumées desquelles rien ne transparaissait. L'horloge au-dessus le défiait de perdre son calme, de frapper contre ces portes pour qu'on lui accorde l'entrée, pour qu'on le laisse savoir ce qu'il se tramait derrière, les aiguilles avançaient inlassablement, mais même après un tour complet de la plus grande, l'accès restait obstinément fermé.

L'odeur du désinfectant montait à la tête de l'adolescent, était-ce lui ou était-elle plus forte qu'à leur arrivée ? Que cherchait-elle à dissimuler sinon l'âcreté du sang ? Cette lumière allumée indiquait-elle simplement des analyses qui s'éternisaient ou une opération en cours ? Une opération pour quoi ? Remus n'avait pas de blessure apparente lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené ici.

« Sauve… moi… »

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains, les doigts crispés. Il y avait eu dans cet appel au secours quelque chose de terrifiant. Au travers de ces mots, l'adolescent avait senti planer l'ombre de la mort au-dessus du garçon qui venait de tomber sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la conduite à tenir, son père était arrivé et avait réagi rapidement, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il appelait les secours. Pour une fois, son fils lui avait obéi et était resté ainsi, accroupi dans le hall d'entrée, prenant garde à faire le moins de mouvement possible. Sa voix s'était bloquée quelque part entre sa gorge et ses lèvres, il avait voulu l'appeler par son prénom, dans l'espoir de voir réagir son visage inanimé, mais en avait été incapable.

Une ambulance les avait conduit jusqu'à un hôpital privé tenu par une connaissance de son père, il avait serré la main de Remus durant tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière lui indique qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin, alors il l'avait simplement lâchée et avait regardé la civière transportant le garçon disparaître derrière cette double porte qui le narguait depuis.

Une heure avait passé. Il restait seul dans ce couloir, se levant par moment pour exécuter quelques pas avant de se rasseoir. A quelques minutes d'apathie avait suivi une grande agitation durant laquelle il avait été secoué de tics nerveux, puis son cerveau s'était mis en ébullition. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Qui lui avait fait ça ? S'était-il fait agresser ? Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison était-il arrivé avec Eline ? Quelle était la gravité de son état ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu l'emmener à l'hôpital central, qui possédait certainement des chirurgiens plus compétents ?

Il aurait voulu s'en prendre à son père sur cette dernière question, de manière à se défouler, mais celui-ci avait disparu peu après l'entrée de plusieurs médecins et n'était pas revenu. Sirius savait qu'il devait contacter James et les autres pour les tenir au courant, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter les lieux et risquer de manquer une quelconque personne qui pourrait le renseigner sur la situation.

Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Quelques heures plus tôt, ils se disaient au revoir à la sortie du lycée, pourquoi était-il maintenant à l'hôpital en se demandant si Remus se trouvait entre la vie et la mort ? Trois heures avant, il insistait au sujet de leurs rencontres pendant les vacances de Noël et James l'avait retenu en riant pour permettre à Remus de s'échapper, non sans la promesse qu'il ne fuirait pas demain. Ce lendemain était-il en péril maintenant ? Peut-être surestimait-il la gravité de son état… ou la sous-estimait… Il n'en savait rien, les réponses se trouvaient derrière ces ridicules panneaux blancs, dans cette salle où se jouait peut-être en ce moment même la vie de la personne qu'il aimait.

- Sirius ?

Le jeune Black leva un visage perdu sur son meilleur ami, qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir, le souffle court, il avait visiblement couru.

- Comment…

- C'est… ton père qui a appelé à la maison. Il a dit que Remus avait été conduit ici. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son père ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Sirius, l'esprit embrouillé.

Il secoua la tête.

- J'en sais rien… Je sais pas ce qui… Merde ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe ! s'énerva-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur le siège à côté de lui.

James s'assit également et fixa Sirius dans l'attente d'explications.

- Il est arrivé chez moi avec… Il avait les joues rouges et enflées, il suait énormément et était si pâle… Il m'a demandé si ma mère était là et a envoyé sa sœur à elle, et puis il s'est évanoui. Il n'a pas repris connaissance, je sais pas dans quel état il est… Ça fait une heure qu'il est là-dedans !

- Personne n'est venu donner des nouvelles ?

Sirius secoua la tête en la remettant dans ses mains, inspirant profondément comme il sentait des larmes de frustration monter à ses yeux.

- Je comptais prévenir les autres directement mais il vaut mieux attendre de connaître son état, soupira James. J'ai vu ton père à mon arrivée, je crois qu'il était en train de se charger de toute la paperasse. Il m'a demandé si je savais comment joindre la famille de Remus mais ils n'ont pas de fixe apparemment.

- Non, il n'y en avait pas quand j'y suis allé, confirma Sirius en mettant sa tête en arrière. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait prévenir son père… Mais je ne sais pas s'il avait son portable avec lui, toutes ses affaires sont derrière ces foutues portes !

- Si tu t'énerves trop, tu vas te fatiguer inutilement, intervint une voix de femme. Cet hôpital a une excellente réputation, les meilleurs médecins se chargent de lui.

C'était la mère de James qui venait de parler, elle se tenait devant lui en lui présentant un gobelet en plastique dont le liquide fumait.

- C'est du chocolat chaud, indiqua-t-elle, ça te fera du bien.

Il marmonna un merci en prenant la boisson offerte mais ne but pas.

- Il ne s'agit ni d'Olivier, ni de Stéphane, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua la femme. Vous semblez être particulièrement attachés à lui cependant, je le connais ?

- C'est un de nos camarades de classe, répondit James. Il s'appelle Remus, on a commencé à mieux le connaître cette année et il est… enfin, c'est un très bon ami maintenant.

- Tu aimes ce garçon ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

Jenny Potter connaissait l'homosexualité de Sirius depuis le jour où elle avait surpris une conversation entre lui et James, quelques années auparavant, elle ne s'en était jamais formalisée et n'avait pas hésité à taquiner le meilleur ami de son fils lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Olivier.

- Oui… mais ce n'est pas encore réciproque… Il a pas intérêt à aller mal, il me doit une réponse claire, souffla-t-il en passant une main tremblante sur son front.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour se retrouver dans un état pareil. Depuis l'hospitalisation de son frère, il avait toujours cru que si une situation semblable se présentait, il saurait garder son calme et rester décontracté, mais il n'avait pas changé depuis ses sept ans, il était toujours un enfant apeuré devant une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et dans laquelle il risquait de perdre un être qui lui était cher.

- Monsieur Black, dit soudain la mère de James en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Merci de nous avoir contacté.

- C'est tout naturel, veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir ainsi appelé.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, vous avez fait le bon choix. Avez-vous des nouvelles sur l'état du garçon ?

Sirius et James portèrent toute leur attention sur l'homme, dans l'espoir de connaître la situation exacte dans laquelle se trouvait leur ami.

- Je sais simplement qu'ils sont en train de l'opérer, mais j'ignore quelle en est la cause. Cela risque de prendre encore un certain temps, il serait préférable…

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, le coupa son fils sans le regarder.

- Si tel est ton souhait… Madame Potter, désirez-vous que je vous conduise en salle de repos ? Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous tenir compagnie, j'ai encore certains détails à régler.

- C'est très gentil à vous mais je vais rester ici également, déclina la femme. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'une quelconque aide ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. En ce cas je vous laisse.

La mère de James se fit un devoir d'entretenir une conversation qui ressemblait plus à un monologue, James aussi y mettait du sien et une part de Sirius le culpabilisait car son ami devait être aussi inquiet que lui et tentait néanmoins de le distraire, mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts et ne répondait que par monosyllabes, lorsqu'il le faisait.

Une autre heure s'écoula de la sorte, puis son père revint et entama une discussion avec Jenny Potter. Les choses restèrent ainsi encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la lumière au dessus des doubles portes s'éteigne et que plusieurs infirmiers sortent.

Sirius s'était redressé d'un bond au bruit de l'ouverture et reporta toute son attention sur le médecin qui s'était rapproché de son père et de la mère de James.

- Vous êtes les parents ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je suis responsable de ce garçon, Procyon Black.

- Oh…

Le médecin le regarda un instant avec une certaine surprise puis sembla se reprendre et lança un regard à Sirius et James.

- Vous pouvez parler devant eux, qu'en est-il ? demanda monsieur Black.

- Tout d'abord, il est totalement hors de danger. Il lui faudra un bon mois pour se rétablir mais il n'y a plus aucun risque. En ce qui concerne l'état dans lequel il est arrivé… Ce garçon a eu énormément de chance dans son malheur. Il a eu une côte cassée qui aurait pu perforer ses poumons sur un mauvais mouvement, trois autres côtes fêlées, plusieurs contusions et une hémorragie interne que nous avons heureusement traitée à temps, il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle.

Le soulagement à cette annonce effaça les heures d'attente et Sirius voulut prendre la parole, mais son père le devança.

- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ses blessures actuelles mais des plus anciennes…

- Quelles blessures ? intervint James en fronçant les sourcils.

La manière dont le médecin regarda son ami agaça Sirius, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient que des ados qu'il pouvait les traiter comme négligeables.

- Il a visiblement déjà eu des fêlures aux côtes, répondit l'homme en revenant sur monsieur Black, et il a surtout de multiples cicatrices sur le dos et aux bras… Savez-vous où se trouvent les parents de ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

- Nous n'avons pas les moyens de les contacter. Je suppose que vous allez devoir en référer au directeur ?

- Dans un tel cas, nous sommes tenus d'en informer les services sociaux.

- Je comprends. Je vais vous accompagner.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? réclama Sirius, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Il est en salle de réveil pour le moment, vous pourrez le voir quand…

- Je veux juste le voir ! l'interrompit-il brusquement. Même si c'est à distance, assignez moi un chien de garde si ça vous amuse mais je veux le voir !

Le docteur poussa un soupir, apparemment habitué à ce genre de cas, et se tourna vers l'infirmière qui était restée à ses côtés.

- Voulez-vous bien l'accompagner, mademoiselle ?

Sans plus faire attention aux autres personnes présentes, Sirius la suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à une vitre derrière laquelle il pouvait voir Remus allongé sur une civière, des cathéters plantés dans ses bras. Son visage était plus serein que lorsqu'il l'avait vu tout à l'heure et cela le rassurait.

- Il souffre ?

- Non, il est encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie et des analgésiques sont prévus pour son réveil.

- Ce médecin a parlé d'une hémorragie, il n'a pas besoin d'une transfusion ?

- Il n'en a pas besoin au point où nous avons pu la contenir, le rassura-t-elle. Sa côte doit se ressouder et il lui faudra beaucoup de repos mais il n'y a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter.

Les joues du châtain avaient repris un volume normal et si on faisait abstraction des machines autour et des bandages sur son torse, il semblait simplement dormir profondément.

James était seul lorsqu'il le rejoignit et celui-ci lui expliqua que sa mère était allée chercher quelques affaires chez eux avant de l'inviter à se rendre en salle de repos.

- Apparemment on va pouvoir passer la nuit ici, ton père en a parlé juste après que tu sois parti, lui dit-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans de confortables fauteuils, bien plus accueillants que les sièges du couloir où ils étaient jusque là.

- Je voyais pas ça autrement, répondit Sirius d'un ton éteint, une immense fatigue le submergeant.

- Tu… as entendu ce que le doc a dit ?

- Tu crois que j'suis devenu sourd ?

- Je voulais dire, à propos des blessures plus anciennes.

Sirius lui lança un regard perplexe, ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est plutôt évident que… qu'ils supposent que ça puisse être l'œuvre de son père.

Il fallut quelques secondes au garçon pour intégrer l'information.

- Ce serait son père qui… Je veux bien croire que ce genre de choses existe mais le père de Remus… C'est difficile à imaginer.

- Et bien je suppose que Remus nous expliquera à son réveil. On ne peut rien affirmer pour le moment. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ton père va faire en sorte de retarder l'implication des services sociaux.

- Ah ouais ? Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, grommela Sirius avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- T'as l'air crevé…

- Fin observateur, hein ? Je suppose que tu auras aussi remarqué que la soirée a été assez agitée, pas vrai ?

- Si tu peux encore faire de l'ironie, c'est que ça va, s'amusa James.

Les paupières de Sirius se faisaient lourdes et il avait du mal à lutter contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait.

- Je vais prévenir les autres, indiqua James. Ils débarqueront sûrement demain à la première heure. J'attendrai qu'ils arrivent et j'irai au lycée, je suppose qu'on doit les…

Mais Sirius n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, vaincu par la retombée du stress et de l'angoisse.

oOo

Le soleil dardait à peine de faibles rayons lorsque Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin. On l'avait déplacé dans une chambre inoccupée, James se trouvait dans un autre lit, profondément endormi. La première pensée de Sirius fut pour Remus, mais il ignorait dans quelle chambre il se trouvait et les infirmières ne l'accueilleraient certainement pas très bien s'il venait les déranger si tôt.

Il se leva et regarda le paysage de collines qu'offrait la fenêtre. Son regard balaya l'horizon puis il baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait du côté de l'entrée, et là, sur les escaliers…

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et courut hors de la chambre pour se rendre dans le hall. Il était six heures passées de peu et les portes de l'hôpital n'avaient pas encore été ouvertes. Sirius découvrit une loge derrière l'accueil, où se trouvaient deux gardiens en train de jouer aux échecs à qui il demanda d'ouvrir. Ils furent réticent sur l'instant mais l'un des deux le reconnut soudain comme étant « le fils de Procyon Black » et accéda à sa requête. Bien qu'elle lui soit favorable, cette réaction eut le don d'arracher une grimace à Sirius, il savait déjà que son père entretenait de bonnes relations avec le directeur de cet hôpital, mais elles étaient visiblement encore meilleures qu'il ne le pensait.

La jeune fille emmitouflée dans une parka qui était assise sur les marches se leva en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure et se retrouva face à Sirius dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ouais, y'a que toi pour avoir des cheveux pareils, grogna le garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- Comment va Remus ?

Avec un soupir d'agacement, Sirius l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de repos.

- Il va bien, je pense qu'il doit encore dormir. Que fais-tu là ?

- James m'a appelé hier, il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais je voulais le voir dès que possible, et comme j'ignorais à quelle heure ouvrait l'hôpital, je suis venue tôt.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Non, je suis arrivée vers six heures. Est-ce que son état…

- Le médecin a dit qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles mais qu'il a eu de la chance, et non, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Je vois…

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Même s'il était normal qu'elle soit aussi concernée, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver agaçante, il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle soit là au réveil de Remus, aussi égoïste soit cette pensée.

- Pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à lui ? demanda-t-il. Ça fait quatre ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, il a changé, non ? Tu crois pas que tu coures après une chimère ?

Lily ne répondit pas mais eut un sourire triste. Cela choqua fortement Sirius car elle lui parut soudain fatiguée, et même épuisée.

- Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire du champion ?

Le garçon ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi elle parlait, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu parles du roller ? Si tu crois que ça m'importe pour le… Attends… Tu sais qui c'est ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il s'agit de…

- Tais-toi et écoute juste, l'histoire n'est pas très longue mais va sûrement te surprendre.

Sirius la regarda avec méfiance puis s'assit face à elle, croisant les bras dans l'attente de son récit sans se départir d'un rictus hargneux à son égard.

- Remus et moi nous sommes connus en première année de primaire, commença Lily sans se soucier une seconde de l'hostilité ouverte du garçon. Remus était toujours entouré d'un tas d'amis, il n'était pas le meneur de la bande mais ne restait pas non plus constamment en retrait, en fait je crois que c'était lui qui proposait de nombreux jeux auxquels ils jouaient. A l'époque, comme cela se passe souvent vers cet âge-là, je restais surtout avec les filles de ma classe, mais j'étais déjà, du haut de mes six ans, assez garçon manqué, sourit-elle à ce souvenir. Du coup je ne m'amusais pas tant que ça avec mes camarades et je me faisais souvent rejeter par les groupes de garçon.

Sirius ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça, ni le rapport avec le champion, mais comme cela lui permettait d'en apprendre en peu sur l'enfance de Remus, il la laissa parler.

- Un jour où je m'étais une nouvelle fois faite envoyer balader par les garçons, j'étais allée faire du roller sur un ancien parking pour me calmer. C'est mon père qui m'y a initiée, je crois qu'il m'a mise dessus dès que j'ai su marcher, rit-elle doucement. Cette fois-là, Remus m'a suivie, il s'est excusé pour ses amis, ce qui m'a vraiment surprise, puis il a semblé intrigué par mes rollers et c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus amis. Au départ, le roller n'était vraiment qu'un jeu pour nous, quand nous voyions les plus grands s'exercer, nous nous essayions à notre tour, sans grand succès, il faut l'avouer, mais à force de pratiquer, quand nous sommes entrés au collège, nous avions atteint un niveau vraiment impressionnant. A l'époque nous ne pouvions pas vraiment le dire parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour nous, mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point nous étions doués. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, nous passions tous nos temps libres à nous exercer.

La jeune fille marqua une pause, pensive.

- J'ignore si tu es au courant mais Remus a sauté son CE1.

Mis à part le fait que le changement de sujet était vraiment brutal, Sirius compta mentalement que ce n'était pas possible.

- Il devrait être en terminale dans ce cas, nota-t-il.

- Sauf qu'il a redoublé son CM2.

Sirius la fixa avec perplexité.

- Pourtant ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses capacités, poursuivit Lily. En fait, je pense que Remus aurait même pu aller directement en sixième, seulement… J'ignore totalement ce qui poussait Remus à travailler autant, même lorsque nous pratiquions le roller, il récitait ses leçons à voix haute. Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec son père, je ne me souviens plus très bien mais il me semble qu'il m'avait dit un jour que s'il avait de bonnes notes, son père serait sûrement fier de lui. Seulement Remus a loupé quasiment toute son année de CM2, il ne venait pas en cours, soi-disant malade, et il ne venait plus faire de roller avec moi non plus. Et puis Eline est née, il a redoublé son année de CM2, est venu en cours et a pratiqué de nouveau le roller avec moi. C'est étrange parce qu'au début de son premier CM2, il ne semblait plus autant impliqué dans ses cours, mais quand il est revenu, il a repris ses habitudes d'élève studieux, il a même redoublé d'effort.

- Peut-être justement parce qu'il avait redoublé, suggéra Sirius.

- Non, je pense plutôt que ça a un rapport avec Eline. Tu vois, avant la naissance de sa sœur, Remus était déjà assez étrange comme garçon et je me rappelle que je n'aimais pas trop aller chez lui, alors que ses parents étaient vraiment des gens charmants, bien que son père était du genre taciturne. Mais après la naissance d'Eline, je faisais tout pour qu'on se voie en dehors de chez lui, il y avait quelque chose d'étouffant dans leur appartement et Remus était devenu encore plus bizarre, c'était flagrant quand il était avec sa sœur et sa mère. C'est peut-être prétentieux de ma part, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est grâce à moi qu'il pouvait parfois se soustraire à cette ambiance. Il n'aimait pas se séparer d'Eline mais dès que nous chaussions nos rollers, il pouvait l'oublier, et je suis convaincue que ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Sirius acquiesça sans faire de commentaire. Lui-même s'était déjà fait la réflexion que la relation entre Remus et Eline était étrange, ce n'était pas une surprise que cela ait été ainsi dès le départ.

- Et puis, un jour, quelqu'un nous a parlé de ce concours toute catégorie qui devait avoir lieu en ville, sur le skate-park aménagé deux ans plus tôt.

- Le Terrain, le fameux concours où est apparu le champion, intervint le garçon avec un regain d'intérêt.

- Exactement, nous avons immédiatement décidé de nous y inscrire en tant que couple et nous avons passé les mois précédents à améliorer une figure que nous avions inventée. Lorsque le jour du concours est arrivé, nous étions complètement excités, incapables de tenir en place, et nous attendions que notre numéro soit appelé. C'est ainsi que fonctionnait ce concours, on avait donné des numéros à chaque participant, en solo ou en couple, et ceux-ci étaient tirés au sort au fur et mesure.

Lily arrêta de parler, son regard perdu dans le vide détonant avec l'expression grave qu'elle arborait.

- Il y avait une trentaine de numéros en tout, une dizaine était déjà passé et nous attendions notre tour lorsque le portable de Remus a sonné. En soit, c'était déjà inquiétant, parce que ce téléphone ne servait qu'à le laisser en contact avec sa famille et jamais encore il n'en avait eu besoin. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de la manière dont son visage est devenu blanc alors qu'il écoutait la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il a raccroché et est resté un moment immobile, puis il m'a dit… il m'a dit que sa mère s'était fait renverser par un bus et qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital dans un état grave. J'ai voulu partir avec lui mais il m'a convaincu de rester pour que j'exécute notre programme. Nous l'avions fait de telle sorte qu'en complétant les mouvements de l'autre, nous ayons notre propre parcours, alors je pouvais facilement passer en solo. J'avais les cheveux courts, j'étais habillée comme un garçon, j'avais une casquette qui ne montrait pas grand-chose de mon visage et je n'étais qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres.

- Alors… C'est _toi_ le champion ? s'étonna Sirius, stupéfait.

- Et oui, tout ce tapage pour une figure qui n'était même pas complète… Je suis partie de suite après avoir terminé et j'ai appris la mort de la mère de Remus. J'ai laissé passer quelques jours et je me suis rendue chez lui. Il n'y avait plus personne et, comme tu le sais, je ne l'ai retrouvé que cette année.

Un long silence suivit ce récit durant lequel Sirius fit le tri dans toutes ces nouvelles informations.

- Mais pourquoi Remus a-t-il dit qu'il n'aimait pas la rampe dans ce cas ? Surtout que même avant que tu me le dises, je me doutais qu'il y était lié d'une quelconque manière, il suffit de voir la manière dont il nous regarder quand on pratique.

- Lui seul peut répondre mais je pense qu'il a associé le souvenir du concours à la mort de sa mère. Remus aime vraiment le roller, ainsi que la rampe, mais je suppose que ce serait trop dur pour lui de reprendre.

- C'est plausible… Et pour…

Il s'interrompit soudain, cligna des yeux puis regarda la jeune fille avec méfiance.

- Mais… vous… vous avez été ensemble, non ?

- Oh oui, sourit Lily. Nous avons été ensemble pour le roller et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous étions plus que des amis, plus que des partenaires même, mais nous n'étions pas amoureux. Notre relation… comment dire cela ? Remus était mon "jumeau", un jumeau qui n'avait pas les mêmes parents ni la même date de naissance, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

Sirius hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait très bien comprendre puisqu'il entretenait le même genre de relation avec James. Une chose le chiffonnait néanmoins.

- Tu n'es pas hostile à l'homosexualité à ce que j'ai cru comprendre et il semblerait bien que tu ne me méprises pas autant que tu le laissais jusqu'alors croire. Pourquoi cette attitude envers… Oh la saleté ! Mélodie savait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme tu as pu le constater, elle ignorait que Remus et moi étions un duo en roller mais elle connaît la nature de notre relation depuis le soir d'Halloween. Je lui ai dit que je voulais te tester.

- Me tester ? s'insurgea Sirius.

- C'était plutôt évident, la manière dont tu lui tournais autour, mais je n'allais pas laisser Remus entre les mains de n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-elle. Et puis aussi…

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Je l'ai cherché pendant quatre ans, tu vois ? Je n'ai jamais abandonné, parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce que ça se termine ainsi. Quand je l'ai retrouvé… je voulais l'avoir un peu à moi avant de le laisser à qui que ce soit…

- Ce n'est pas mieux qu'Eline, remarqua Sirius.

- Sans doute… Tu ne peux pas imaginer cela, Sirius, cette douleur, cette incompréhension, la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir directement suivi, ces questions qui tournent dans ta tête, te demandant où tu as fait une erreur, pourquoi la personne que tu attends ne te contacte pas… Que ferais-tu si James disparaissait demain sans laisser de trace après que tu aies appris que l'un de ses parents était mort ? Tu ne peux… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal…

Des larmes glissaient maintenant sur ses joues, redessinant les creux laissés par sa mâchoire crispée.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur qui t'étreint quand tu ouvres le journal en craignant d'y découvrir l'annonce de la mort d'une personne qui t'est si chère. J'épluchais tous les quotidiens que je trouvais, l'angoisse au ventre, je faisais des recherches sur Internet en priant je ne sais qui de ne jamais y trouver ce nom qui avait été associé au mien depuis mes six ans. Cette angoisse, cet espoir, cette tristesse, les jours où tu hurles, lui demandant de revenir, qu'il est parti pendant assez de temps, tout ça… tout ça et tellement plus de sentiments horribles, ces jours où tu en viens à te haïr autant que tu le maudis de t'avoir abandonné, avant de culpabiliser aussitôt parce que c'est lui qui a vécu la plus terrible perte, ces mots que tu te répètes pour te rassurer ou pour te flageller, tout ça… Tout ça tu ne peux pas l'imaginer ! hurla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré alors que je souriais si faussement la journée ! Et je me disais que c'était faux ! Que ce n'était pas lui qui avait subi la plus grande perte, parce qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et que j'ignorai tout de lui ! Et si j'étais en train de pourchasser un fantôme ? Et s'il m'avait simplement oubliée ? Et si tout cela n'avait finalement été qu'un rêve inventé de toutes pièces ? Cette incertitude… est le plus terrible de tous les sentiments…

Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir face aux pleurs de la jeune fille. Au fil de ses paroles, toute la rancœur qu'il avait pu accumuler à son égard s'estompait, parce qu'en effet, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti, il pouvait aussi comprendre la possessivité exacerbée qui avait résulté de ces quatre années de séparation.

- Tu te perds toi-même, souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas pour autant de couler. Je ne savais plus si je me haïssais ou si c'était lui que je détestais. Certains jours, je me disais que s'il apparaissait devant moi, je lui ferai payer cette angoisse qu'il m'avait causée, mais… quand je l'ai revu, il n'y avait plus rien. Il était là, devant moi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je me suis dit : « Je te hais », un peu comme un automatisme, mais il n'y avait que de la joie quand je l'ai serré contre moi. Je ne courais pas après une chimère… Je savais qu'il avait changé autant que moi-même, si ce n'est plus. Je l'aurais supplié de reprendre la rampe avec moi dans le cas contraire, mais peu m'importe que nous ne pratiquions plus ensemble, du moment qu'il est là, c'est la seule chose qui compte, du moment qu'il ne disparaît plus…

Le garçon lui laissa le temps de se calmer un peu avant de poursuivre.

- Je comprends que toi tu n'aies rien dit, mais Remus ? Il aurait pu m'expliquer que vous n'entreteniez pas des relations amoureuses.

- Je crois que Remus s'est mépris, s'amusa Lily en reniflant. Il a compris que tu étais jaloux de moi mais il a dû penser que c'était parce que je cherchais à l'accaparer.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne lui a sûrement jamais traversé l'esprit que tu puisses penser que nous étions un couple, sentimentalement parlant, par le passé. Remus a une manière de penser vraiment très personnelle, dans son esprit je suis une sorte de sœur, il ne peut pas imaginer que quelqu'un suppose plus.

- Il réfléchit vraiment bizarrement, grogna Sirius en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Mais tu n'y accordes pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tu es comme ça, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir vraiment l'approcher.

- C'est un feu vert ? demanda le jeune Black en haussant un sourcil. Parce que, pour ta gouverne, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Prends plutôt cela comme une constatation, sourit Lily. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que quoi que tu puisses apprendre sur Remus, tu répondras toujours : « et alors ? ». D'un côté, on pourrait penser à de l'indifférence, mais ce n'est pas ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, tu es tombé amoureux de Remus pour ce qu'il est, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. La majorité des gens, au début, cherche les qualités de la personne qu'ils aiment, c'est quelque chose de naturel. Mais toi, la première chose que tu as cherchée chez lui et que tu cherches encore maintenant, ce sont ses défauts.

- J'ai du mal à définir si tu es en train de dire du bien ou du mal de moi, là.

- Du bien, énormément de bien. Parce qu'à aucun moment tu n'as douté de ses qualités. C'est pour ça que tu n'avais aucune raison de les chercher. Enfin, je suppose qu'il y en a un autre comme ça, sauf que lui ne cherche ni les qualités, ni les défauts, finit-elle avec une certaine ironie.

Sirius ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, puis il remarqua que James était arrivé dans le courant de la conversation et que cette dernière phrase lui était destinée.

- Je t'avais bien dit que y'avait pas de souci à se faire du côté de Lily, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire triomphant en direction de Sirius.

- Me dis pas que tu savais tout ça ?

- _Tout__ça_, j'en sais rien, je suis arrivé lorsque Lily a dit qu'elle était le champion, enfin _la_ championne, en l'occurrence. Mais c'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu me croire, moi je trouvais ça plutôt évident qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tu n'as jamais cru en mon sens du discernement, tant pis pour toi.

- C'est plutôt que je pensais que l'adage « l'amour rend aveugle » s'appliquait dans ton cas, riposta Sirius.

- En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi Charlie se moquait de nous quand on parlait de la figure et du champion. On s'obstinait à la faire en parallèle alors qu'elle était constituée de deux figures complémentaires et « le champion » est une fille, si c'est pas une surprise, ça !

- Charlie pour Charlie Weasley ? s'étonna Lily. Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est un bon pote, acquiesça James. Mais laissons cela, maintenant que tu as mis un terme à ton petit jeu de jalousie avec Sirius, tu vas pouvoir te consacrer à moi ! J'ai cru entendre un compliment d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

- L'éloge allait à Sirius, pas forcément à toi, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais tu es un garçon attachant, je pourrais peut-être envisager de m'intéresser à toi dans le futur.

- J'ai toujours eu une dent contre la forme hypothétique, grimaça James. Enfin, je vais faire avec pour l'instant. Surtout que nous allons avoir autre chose à penser dans les prochains jours, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- On ignore de quoi il retourne mais ce n'est pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il ne s'agit plus que d'une question de temps avant que nous apprenions les secrets de Remus, et ça fait un moment que je me dis qu'ils sont au-delà que ce qu'on peut imaginer.

Sirius approuvait cela, cet événement était un nouveau point de départ, il annonçait une modification radicale dans les relations qu'ils entretenaient tous avec lui, c'était une conviction si profonde que rien n'aurait pu l'en dissuader.

Une infirmière vint leur apporter des petits déjeuners et leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient se rendre dans la chambre de Remus sitôt leur repas terminé, bien qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé.

Le garçon se trouvait dans une chambre individuelle, le dossier de son lit était incliné, de sorte qu'il ne se trouvait pas complètement allongé. Il ne restait plus qu'un unique cathéter et Sirius se sentit rassuré de ne pas voir tout un tas de machine autour de lui, comme ça avait été le cas lorsque son frère était resté sous surveillance.

- Son sommeil a l'air paisible, remarqua Lily avec un sourire en lui prenant la main.

- L'infirmière m'a dit qu'il s'est réveillé de l'anesthésie quelques minutes quand il se trouvait encore en salle de réveil mais il s'est vite rendormi, indiqua James.

Sirius se tourna vers lui sans cacher sa surprise.

- Tu étais déjà endormi, lui expliqua-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus quand il s'est réveillé à ce moment, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Le jeune Black ne lui répondit que par une grimace et se rapprocha du châtain pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front, espérant le voir ouvrir les yeux.

- Comment s'est-il fait ça ? demanda soudain Lily, qui effleurait du bout des doigts des cicatrices que le garçon portait au bras. On dirait des marques de griffures.

- Je me rappelle maintenant, il avait un bandage il y a quelques temps, tu te souviens James ? Mais il a dit qu'il était tombé à roller…

Sirius fixait ces marques en fronçant les sourcils, sa conversation de la veille avec James lui revenant en mémoire.

- Au sujet de son père, tu penses vraiment qu'il…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais ses mains se crispèrent légèrement à cette idée.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira son ami. Ça peut très bien lui venir d'autre part.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? intervint Lily, inquiète.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'ils pouvaient lui en parler, puis James lui raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu du médecin.

- Que son père le batte, ça me semble… souffla-t-elle. Mais ce ne sont que les souvenirs que j'en ai. Remus n'a jamais eu la moindre blessure étrange quand nous jouions ensemble, et nous étions _toujours_ ensemble, mais allez savoir comment ils ont vécu après la mort de sa mère.

Un léger bruit du côté de Remus attira leur attention. Le visage du garçon s'anima peu à peu et ses yeux se plissèrent avant de s'ouvrir lentement.

- Remus ? l'appela Sirius. Tu te sens bien ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui avec une légère grimace.

- Mal… aux côtes, dit-il lentement.

- Oui, tu en as eu une cassé, mais tout va bien maintenant, tu es à l'hôpital, tu te souviens d'hier ?

Remus ne répondit pas, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, balayant la chambre du regard en s'arrêtant sur James et Lily.

- Eline ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

- Elle est chez moi, avec ma mère, tu as demandé à ce qu'elle s'en occupe.

- Je vais chercher l'infirmière, indiqua James comme elle leur avait demandé de la prévenir à son réveil.

Le châtain eut un air perdu jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive. Elle lui posa quelques questions sur comment il se sentait, le fit boire puis les laissa à nouveau seuls pour aller chercher le médecin en charge.

- Je vais vous faire porter un plateau repas, ça risque d'être un peu difficile pour vous de manger, mais essayer d'en prendre le plus possible, d'accord ? indiqua-t-elle.

- Merci pour hier, dit Remus après son départ.

- Ce n'est rien, tu es bien réveillé maintenant ?

- Je me sens encore vaseux mais ça va. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là, Lily ?

- C'est James qui m'a prévenue. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire mais je voulais quand même te voir.

- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé chez toi, Sirius.

- C'est normal, tu as besoin de remettre tes idées au clair, les événements d'hier ne devraient pas tarder à te revenir, répondit le médecin qui venait d'entrer.

Procyon Black était avec lui et Sirius lui jeta à peine un regard lorsqu'il s'écarta pour laisser le docteur ausculter son ami, une infirmière apportant le petit déjeuner entre temps.

- Tout va pour le mieux, conclut-il après quelques minutes. Surtout, évite tout mouvement brusque pour ne pas rouvrir ta fracture. Il faudra que tu restes au moins une semaine ici, tu devras passer Noël à l'hôpital malheureusement. Nous devrions te garder plus mais monsieur Black ici présent a proposé de t'installer chez lui le temps de ta convalescence en t'assignant une infirmière à domicile, si tu es d'accord évidemment.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son père avait proposé quoi ? James semblait aussi stupéfait que lui, sans parler de Remus.

- Je… Je ne peux pas… commença-t-il.

Il sembla soudain gêné par quelque chose et se contenta de regarder l'homme, visiblement à la recherche des mots justes.

- Tu désires que ma femme se charge de ta sœur jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la reprendre, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le père de Sirius. Cela ne nous dérange pas et il serait mieux pour elle de te voir dans une chambre normale qu'à l'hôpital, tu dois être d'accord sur ce point. Si je te propose cela, c'est que je le peux, ma femme a déjà donné son approbation.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père faisait ça, Sirius n'y voyait que des avantages.

- Tu seras beaucoup mieux là-bas qu'ici, insista-t-il. En plus ce serait un problème pour l'hôpital si j'installais un sac de couchage dans ta chambre.

Remus le regarda avec étonnement puis eut un faible sourire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils te laisseraient faire. Si cela ne pose aucun souci, j'accepte votre offre et vous en remercie, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de monsieur Black.

- C'est parfait, déclara le médecin. J'aurai une dernière question avant de vous laisser, monsieur Lupin. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre immédiatement mais vous souvenez-vous de comment vous avez obtenu ces blessures ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, c'est un peu flou dans mon esprit.

- L'essentiel est que vous alliez bien. Oh, et il est en effet hors de question que vous vous installiez ici durant les jours à venir, remarqua le médecin en regardant Sirius.

- Comme il s'agit d'un hôpital privé, il n'y a pas d'heures spécifiques pour les visites, elles sont simplement limitées par les horaires de jour de l'hôpital, expliqua monsieur Black après son départ. Tu peux cependant demander à ce que personne ne te dérange si tu le désires.

- Comme si ça pouvait être le cas, grommela Sirius.

- Ça ira, confirma Remus. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faîtes. Est-ce que… vous avez pu contacter mon père ?

- Nous n'avons pas de numéro où le joindre et n'avons pas regardé dans ton portable sans ta permission.

- Je vois… Mais il n'est pas utile de le contacter.

- Je peux comprendre ça. En temps normal, les services sociaux devraient déjà être présents, vu ton cas, mais j'ai pu faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas tenus au courant. Cela étant, il faut que tu aies conscience que leur recours est exigé, ce n'est qu'un sursit. Que ce soit dans une semaine, un mois ou plus, nous les contacterons.

- Je comprends et c'est déjà beaucoup de votre part de ne pas les avoir directement appelé.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Sirius, je passerai te prendre ce soir, tu as toute la journée pour l'accepter mais tu ne passeras pas les nuits ici. En revanche je ne t'obligerai pas à te rendre en cours aujourd'hui ni demain.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce.

- Ton père est assez… surprenant, remarqua Lily, qui semblait impressionnée.

- On va dire ça, grimaça Sirius.

Il avait du mal à comprendre les actions de son père depuis hier soir et ne préférait pas trop s'y attarder. Il reporta son attention sur Remus.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'hier ?

- Non, et c'est la seule réponse que je peux vous donner.

La répartie avait le mérite d'être claire, il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à cette question.

- Je dois y aller moi aussi, maintenant que je suis rassurée de ton état, dit Lily en se levant. Je repasserai ce soir. Tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin de lui, Sirius.

Si son annonce avait surpris le jeune Black, il comprit à sa dernière réplique qu'elle agissait ainsi pour se faire pardonner son attitude jusqu'alors et il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- J'y vais moi aussi, il faut que je passe au lycée pour expliquer la situation, mais je reviens directement après. Dans une heure tout au plus, je serai de retour.

James et Lily sortirent de la pièce et Sirius avança une chaise devant le lit de Remus pour s'asseoir à son côté.

- Vous avez fait la paix, toi et Lily ? remarqua Remus.

- Oui, on a mis les choses au clair. D'ailleurs, moi et James savons que vous avez fait de la rampe ensemble. Tu n'avais vraiment aucune raison de nous le cacher, tu sais ?

- Peut-être… Vous n'auriez pas pu vous empêcher de me pousser à m'y remettre, pas vrai ? Je ne le veux vraiment pas.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

Sirius serra fortement la main du garçon entre les siennes.

- J'ai eu vraiment peur. Quand tu t'es évanoui en me demandant de te sauver, j'avais l'impression que j'étais en train de te perdre.

- Je ne savais pas quels étaient les dégâts mais ce que je ressentais… D'une façon ou d'une autre, je savais que c'était une question de temps, soupira Remus.

- Et c'était le cas. D'après le doc, il s'en est fallu de peu. Tu tiens vraiment à la vie, j'en suis heureux.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Eline.

- Et moi ?

Remus le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu pourrais me laisser ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, sourit Remus.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi, d'une autre manière. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter pour que tu le comprennes ? Maintenant que je te connais, je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer une vie sans toi, alors tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser.

Le châtain l'observa un moment puis détourna le regard avec un soupir.

- Je sais que tu es sincère, même si j'ai du mal à le comprendre, mais ce sont des paroles que je ne peux pas accepter pour le moment.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ? s'enquit Sirius d'une voix un peu brusque. Si je compte si peu pour toi, tu serais allé chez quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu comptais peu pour moi, répondit Remus. Tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie, que je le veuille ou non, et venir chez toi était le choix le plus judicieux.

- Judicieux ? répéta Sirius, interloqué.

- Je savais que ton père faisait des dons à l'hôpital privé de la ville comme je me suis renseigné sur lui.

- Tu as fait des recherches sur lui ? le coupa le brun d'un ton stupéfait.

- Basiques, parce que monsieur Farés, mon patron, m'en a aussi un peu parlé et qu'il s'agit de ton père. En tout cas je me suis dit qu'il me conduirait ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital central, et puis surtout, Eline s'entend bien avec ta mère, c'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais la confier en toute tranquillité.

Sirius n'en revenait pas qu'il ait songé à tout cela, et il devait reconnaître qu'il se trouvait désappointé de ces raisons si rationnelles. Il réalisa soudain les propos du châtain au sujet des recherches sur son père, il en avait fait aussi justement parce qu'il était son père ? Il voulut insister à ce sujet mais Olivier, Stéphane et Mélodie arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- On n'avait pas vraiment prévu de venir, expliqua Stéphane, on comptait te laisser te reposer et venir après les cours mais quand on s'est retrouvé devant le lycée…

- On s'est rendu compte qu'on n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur les cours, alors on saute les deux premières heures pour venir te voir, termina Mélodie.

- Regarde ça ! On s'est même arrêté à la boulangerie pour te prendre des croissants chauds ! s'enthousiasma Olivier en brandissant un sachet. Enfin, j'espère que tu aimes ça et que tu peux manger, ajouta-t-il en avisant le plateau-repas intouché.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger, merci beaucoup.

Ils discutèrent sans jamais aborder la raison de son hospitalisation, faisant les pitres comme à leur habitude, et repartirent peu de temps après le retour de James, qui annonça à Remus qu'il avait pu prévenir Severus de sa situation.

- Je ne sais pas trop s'il a l'intention de venir, il n'a pas spécialement réagi, mais je lui ai dit que tu ne courais aucun danger.

- Merci de l'avoir tenu au courant malgré ton antipathie, sourit Remus.

- Bah, je me doutais que tu le voulais. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'on doit avertir ?

- Juste le Paradis Rouge, je ne vais pas pouvoir y retourner. Le numéro est dans mon portable mais je ne peux pas appeler dans l'hôpital. Et il faudrait aussi que je prévienne l'école d'Eline, ils vont essayer de me joindre quand ils vont voir qu'Eline n'est pas présente.

- J'ai demandé à l'accueil en arrivant, tu peux appeler d'ici, mais tu es limité à trois appels par jour et en limitant autant que possible la durée, le reste du temps ton portable doit être éteint, indiqua James en sortant l'appareil du placard de la chambre. On va aller se chercher à boire le temps que tu passes tes coups de fil, dit-il après le lui avoir donné en entraînant Sirius hors de la pièce.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout, toi, remarqua Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai toujours été plus responsable que ce que je semble, confirma James avec fierté.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous as fait sortir ? C'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'appels privés.

- Parce que contrairement à toi, monsieur l'égocentrique, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait avoir envie de prévenir d'autres personnes sans que nous le sachions.

L'idée ne plaisait guère à Sirius mais James avait évidemment raison.

- Bon ! Va falloir revoir le programme des vacances, déclara Sirius pour ne plus y penser.

Maintenant qu'il était complètement rassuré sur l'état de santé de Remus, il redevenait lui-même. Il allait être proche du garçon au moins durant le mois à venir et comptait bien en profiter pour le percer à jour et le faire tomber amoureux.

(à suivre…)

Et voilà, mystères « champion » et « Lily » résolus, d'une pierre deux coups ! Et une ovation spéciale à Mahis qui a été la seule à ne pas se méprendre sur les relations entre Lily et Remus (enfin, la seule à l'avoir dit en tout cas, peut-être que d'autres avaient compris de quoi il retournait, mais ils ne m'en ont pas fait part -) ). Bon, alors pour la peine, Mahis, tu gagnes… le droit de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout ! (Comment ça c'est de l'arnaque ? Meuh naaaan ! -P)

Bon, après lecture, est-ce que la valeur d'appréciation de Lily donnée sur l'échelle de -5 à 5 a changé ou pas ? :-S

_**NdA**_ : Au sujet du titre du chapitre, qui peut surprendre, je tiens à préciser qu'il est totalement justifié et que vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi -)

**Chapitre****19 :****Le****père****déchu** : Tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tout sur… monsieur Black (avouez que vous avez pensé à autre chose ? perverses ! °bon, en même tps, vu comme je présente ça, j'avoue que je suis coupable, lol°)

C'était une erreur dans les rar quand j'ai mis que ce serait pour plus tard (et j'ai eu la flemme de corriger toutes les rar où je le disais, alors je le mets là, lol)


	19. Père déchu

_**Note à l'intention des lecteurs non français : **_

Une review m'a fait prendre conscience que les lecteurs québécois, ou autre n'étant pas français, ne connaissaient pas la DDASS (c'est connu comme le loup blanc, en France, pour ça que je n'ai pas pensé à préciser). Alors, la DDASS, c'est l'abréviation de la Direction Départementale des Affaires Sanitaires et Sociales, qui intervient, entre autre, dans la protection judiciaire des enfants, c'est une « police du social », en gros (à ne pas confondre avec l'aide sociale, la DDASS n'intervient pas dans le placement de l'enfant). Pour plus d'informations : http : / fr . wikipedia . org / wiki / DDASS (sans les espaces) (Je précise d'ailleurs que l'ASE (Aide Sociale à l'Enfance) et d'autres institutions sont tenues au courant, j'ai seulement cité la DDASS pour ne pas encombrer le dialogue et parce que c'est une institution que tout le monde (en France) connaît. Pour plus d'informations sur les procédures en France : http : / fr . wikipedia . org / wiki / Maltraitance_sur_mineur

**Lunacleaver** : Je n'ai pas conservé ton mail, et comme tu ne l'as pas remis… T.T Dsl, l'adresse mail est envoyée sur la boîte mais elle n'apparaît pas sur le site, du coup je n'ai pas pu la récupérer, il faudrait que tu mettes ton adresse à chaque fois, stp :-) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La raison du comportement de Black senior sera pour dans quelques chapitre, et Jonas va réapparaître dans le récit (mais pas tout de suite). Et youpi ! une autre adepte de Lily ! (pour compenser tous ceux qui la détestent encore T.T)

**Jujudu78** : Bon appétit dans ce cas -)

_Bon, bon, bon ! J'aurai mis un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre, mais ça n'aura jamais été que trois semaines, et non six mois, je suis encore dans les temps, lol. _

**oOo**

**NB **: En fait il y a eu un petit changement de plan. Alors, certes, vous allez en apprendre plus sur monsieur Black, mais ce sera loin d'être « tout, tout, tout », ça sera pour plus tard -)

**Chapitre 19 : Père déchu**

La semaine d'hospitalisation passa beaucoup plus vite que ne l'aurait cru Remus, et cela en grande partie grâce aux nombreuses visites qu'il reçut.

Madame Black avait emmené Eline le voir à partir du troisième jour. Il avait refusé qu'elle vienne avant car son état était encore trop mauvais pour qu'il ne l'inquiète plus que nécessaire. En deux jours, il avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec les mouvements à éviter et récupéré assez de forces pour entretenir une longue conversation sans trop se fatiguer. L'enfant avait pleuré en le revoyant, ce qui n'était pas surprenant dans la mesure où ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus d'un jour, mais Remus était fier de la manière dont elle lui avait obéi en restant sagement avec la mère de Sirius. Elles étaient venues quelques heures chaque jour et sa sœur n'avait pas fait de scènes au moment des départs, même s'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Severus était également venu lui rendre visite le samedi, ce qui avait étonné Remus comme celui-ci était censé partir en voyage pour toutes les vacances dès la fin des cours, mais il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait repoussé son départ au lendemain et était resté un moment. James n'avait pas été de trop lors de cette rencontre pour tenir un Sirius extrêmement réticent à l'écart le temps que Remus et Severus discutent tranquillement. Ils ne s'étaient par ailleurs pas dits plus de choses que d'ordinaire, mais le châtain n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise pour comprendre à quel point Severus était soulagé qu'il aille bien.

Il avait vraiment été surpris quand, dans l'après-midi du cinquième jour, son professeur de mathématiques était venu le voir. James l'avait également prévenu lorsqu'il s'était rendu au lycée, parce que monsieur Hortense avait à de nombreuses reprises, dans les mois précédents, exprimé son soulagement de voir Remus plus ouvert avec eux. Le professeur s'était montré un peu emprunté au départ, remarquant lui-même qu'il était assez étrange qu'il vienne ainsi rendre visite à un élève, puis il l'avait rassuré au sujet du lycée et lui avait indiqué que, si cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait demandé l'autorisation au directeur et à son professeur principal de le prendre en charge lorsqu'il reviendrait. Richard Hortense était incontestablement l'enseignant dont il était le plus proche et le seul qui avait su voir au travers de son jeu, il avait donc donné son accord sans problème.

C'était une des choses avec lesquelles il allait devoir faire dès son retour au lycée. Si les services sociaux étaient pour le moment tenus à l'écart, il était dur de garder l'école dans l'ombre lorsque ce n'était pas son père qui avait tenu l'administration informée de son hospitalisation. Même s'il n'avait jamais dit que son père était le responsable, les adultes qui l'avaient pris en charge n'avaient pas besoin de cela pour le comprendre et il devrait s'attendre à un changement dans l'attitude du corps professoral à son retour.

Ce problème était moindre cependant, car cette hospitalisation changeait la donne qu'il avait jusqu'alors envisagée pour l'avenir. Il ne pouvait plus retourner à l'appartement, c'était un fait, son père avait cessé d'être son tuteur légal au moment où Remus avait sonné chez les Black et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela soit officialisé sur les papiers des services sociaux. Il lui restait encore un an et demi avant sa majorité, qu'allait-il se passer dans cette période ? Jamais on ne l'autoriserait à prendre Eline à sa charge, mais si on les plaçait en famille d'accueil, comment gérer cette nouvelle configuration ? Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait être considéré comme le tuteur légal d'Eline à sa majorité. Et, surtout, comment pourrait-il expliquer à sa sœur que des personnes inconnues allaient désormais s'occuper d'eux ? Avant Eline, il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte lui-même cette idée, car il avait toujours été le seul et unique responsable de sa sœur. Toutes ces questions le travaillaient et, d'une certaine manière, il était reconnaissant à Sirius de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Le garçon n'avait pas quitté son chevet de toute la semaine, il était systématiquement présent à son réveil, le matin, et si James n'avait pas été présent pour le tirer dehors le soir venu, il aurait effectivement dormi à l'hôpital.

Remus avait du mal à comprendre que Sirius ne finisse pas par se lasser d'être avec lui puisqu'il refusait de répondre à la plupart des questions qu'il lui posait, pourtant il n'avait pas une fois semblé s'ennuyer et paraissait même agacé lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

James, Mélodie, Stéphane, Olivier et Lily étaient passés le voir tous les jours également, même s'ils étaient restés moins de temps, et Remus était soulagé de ces moments de répit que leur présence lui apportait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment que Sirius l'importunait mais toutes les données le concernant avaient également été modifiées par cet événement. S'il avait le temps de réfléchir à ce que pouvait représenter le garçon pour lui auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Pour gérer la crise qui se profilait, il avait besoin d'être clair avec lui-même et donc mettre pour le moment de côté tout ce qui pouvait le troubler, et le jeune homme en faisait partie

La veille de Noël avait donné lieu à une scène assez particulière. James et les autres avaient débarqué dans sa chambre couverts de guirlandes rouges et or en entonnant des chants de Noël. Ils avaient fait un joyeux tintamarre et même certains autres patients s'étaient joints à la fête, mais les infirmières les avaient vite rappelés à l'ordre en leur faisant remarquer le lieu où ils se trouvaient et que l'opération de Remus était encore récente. Exceptionnellement cette nuit-là, Sirius avait été autorisé à rester, sous réserve qu'ils ne veillent pas, et celui-ci s'était montré étonnamment obéissant.

Cela remontait à trois jours et il se trouvait maintenant chez Sirius. On lui avait préparé une chambre d'invité au rez-de-chaussée afin de faciliter son installation. La pièce était trois fois plus grande que la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eline à l'appartement et d'un si grand confort que Remus, mal à l'aise, songea reconsidérer l'offre de monsieur Black.

- Je vais pouvoir dormir avec toi maintenant ! s'exclama Eline alors qu'une infirmière terminait d'installer son frère.

- Monsieur Lupin est encore en convalescence, il a besoin de repos, remarqua celle-ci.

L'enfant la regarda avec des yeux ronds et Remus eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas possible que tu dormes ici car je suis encore un peu malade, traduisit-il pour sa sœur. Tu devras encore dormir dans la chambre que tu as occupée jusqu'à maintenant.

- Mais je veux rester avec toi ! répliqua la petite, les larmes aux yeux.

Avec un sourire, Remus tendit le bras pour caresser sa joue. Eline n'avait jamais été vraiment capricieuse pour ce qui concernait les choses matérielles, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, les choses étaient tout autre, et elle avait dû en deux semaines faire beaucoup plus de concessions à son sujet qu'elle n'en avait jusqu'alors fait.

- Nous serons juste à côté l'un de l'autre, la rassura-t-il. C'est l'affaire de quelques semaines et je serai plus rapidement remis sur pied si je peux me reposer comme il faut, d'accord ?

- Alors il faut pas qu'il reste tout le temps là ! dit la fillette d'un air buté en pointant un doigt vers Sirius, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Eline, nous ne sommes pas chez nous, tu comprends ? Ici, nous sommes chez monsieur et madame Black, et aussi chez Sirius, alors il faut écouter ce qu'ils disent. Sirius va prendre soin de moi pour que l'infirmière n'ait pas trop de travail.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas exactement vrai, un docteur devait passer quotidiennement s'assurer de son état la première semaine et aucune infirmière n'était supposée rester, mais il aurait été trop long et fatiguant d'argumenter avec sa sœur.

- Je peux prendre soin de toi, moi, bouda-t-elle.

- Tu le feras aussi, mais tu ne voudrais pas laisser madame Black toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien aller la retrouver maintenant ? On se verra tout à l'heure. Tu dois encore être sage, d'accord ?

Elle embrassa son frère et, quasiment à reculons, quitta la chambre. L'infirmière qui était restée donna des instructions laissées par le médecin puis partit également.

- Ton père n'est pas présent ? demanda-t-il à Sirius lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Il bosse encore, tu le verras ce soir. Dis donc, je me suis déjà fait la réflexion mais tu ne trouves pas que tu es trop coulant avec ta sœur ?

- Comment faire autrement ? Je sais qu'elle est trop possessive à mon égard mais je ne peux pas la repousser.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu la gâtes trop ! Elle va devenir infernale si tu continues comme ça, déjà qu'elle est en bonne voie… grommela-t-il.

- Tu te trompes, je pense juste que les conséquences seraient trop graves.

- Les conséquences ? répéta Sirius avec étonnement. Tu crois que ce serait mauvais pour elle si tu laissais passer moins de choses ? Tu crois pas que ton raisonnement est simplement bancal ?

Remus soupira et hésita un moment avant de s'expliquer.

- Notre père l'a toujours ignorée, tu vois ? Il ne la regarde pas, elle est invisible pour lui. En soi, c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours rassuré, parce que s'il l'avait vue, ça aurait été mauvais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir à la manière dont le vit Eline. Je ne pense pas que cela lui importe tant concernant notre père, parce que je suis là, mais si je la rejetais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle pourrait en venir à craindre de devenir invisible à mes yeux également. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle a besoin qu'on soit là pour elle, et l'indifférence de Francis fait planer sur elle le risque que n'importe qui pourrait se comporter ainsi avec elle, même moi. Je peux me tromper, mais c'est un risque que je refuse de prendre, parce qu'elle n'a que moi. Je ne peux que compenser l'indifférence de cet homme, je n'ai pas le droit de détourner mon regard d'elle…

Sirius se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant le châtain avec intensité.

- Alors c'est vraiment ton père qui t'a fait ça ?

- Combien de jokers me reste-t-il, déjà ? demanda Remus avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais vraiment eu dès le départ, grogna Sirius. Laissons ça de côté pour le moment, hormis la petite peste, est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir l'autre grai… Severus, se reprit-il avec une grimace, débarquer sur le pas de la porte ?

- Il ne sera pas en ville de toutes les vacances, il m'a dit qu'il devait se rendre quelque part. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, mais pourquoi évites-tu d'insulter Severus ainsi en ma présence ? s'enquit Remus, intrigué.

- Tu te souviens l'entourloupe pour le projet de sciences ?

- L'échange avec Andromeda ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai l'oublier, lui fit judicieusement remarquer le châtain.

- Disons que le fait de ne pas se montrer trop irrespectueux envers lui en ta présence faisait partie du marché.

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait, puis les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir un rire qui lui fit par ailleurs mal aux côtes.

- Fais attention, s'inquiéta Sirius en le voyant grimacer au travers de son hilarité. Pourquoi ça te fait rire, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est juste la façon dont tu te reprends à chaque fois. Andromeda ne peut rien en savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire que tu vilipendes Severus devant moi ou qu'elle allait réellement changer de binôme.

- Je le sais bien ça ! s'insurgea Sirius. Mais ça fait partie de notre accord, tu ne vas pas me le reprocher, quand même !

- Non, bien au contraire. Tu es comme ça après tout. Cette partie de toi est vraiment…

Remus s'arrêta brusquement de parler et détourna légèrement le regard, il en était venu à oublier qu'il parlait avec l'intéressé lui-même.

- Est vraiment quoi ? demanda Sirius avec un immense sourire en se penchant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu le sauras si tu restes sage, répliqua Remus en le repoussant avec amusement.

- Et voilà que tu me parles comme à ta sœur, soupira Sirius en laissant retomber sa tête. Mais je suis heureux, si tu hésites à me dire certaines choses me concernant qui te font rire, c'est que mes chances sont au beau fixe.

L'apparition du frère de Sirius dans l'embrasure de la porte l'empêcha de répondre. Il fit un signe de tête au jeune garçon pour le saluer.

- Bonjour. Je suis désolé pour la gêne de notre présence, à moi et ma sœur, s'excusa-t-il.

Regulus sembla un peu surpris par ces mots et Sirius lui fit signe d'avancer.

- Et bien le gnome, tu voulais le rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le rencontrer ? s'étonna-t-il en pénétrant dans le chambre.

- Tu m'as bien demandé de te présenter mon petit ami, non ?

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et Remus laissa échapper un soupir.

- Tu mets la charrue bien avant les bœufs. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Regulus.

- Mais la charrue vient toujours après les bœufs, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu me dis ça, alors je commence déjà à nous chercher des bagues de fiançailles, sourit largement Sirius.

- Ça ne doit pas être tous les jours faciles avec un frère comme celui-ci, remarqua Remus à Regulus.

Le frère de Sirius eut un instant d'hésitation puis sourit en hochant la tête.

- On s'y habitue, répondit-il.

- Tu deviens téméraire, le nabot, nota Sirius d'un ton fataliste.

- Mère m'envoie te demander si tu désires manger quelque chose, dit Regulus à l'intention de Remus. La cuisinière a fait une tarte aux citrons ce matin.

- Merci mais ça ira, je n'ai pas faim.

- D'accord, je vous laisse alors.

- A moi tu peux m'en apporter, de la tarte, intervint Sirius.

- Comme si j'allais me déplacer juste pour toi, répliqua son frère avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oui, décidément, il se fait trop rebelle, souffla Sirius après son départ. A croire qu'il est réellement en train de faire sa crise d'ado.

- Vous semblez mieux vous entendre, remarqua Remus.

- Tu trouves ? Peut-être… Depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais gay et l'espèce de crise de nerfs où il m'a déballé des trucs qu'il n'avait jamais dit, je suppose qu'on peut dire que nos relations se sont améliorées.

- Et avec ta mère ?

- Tu as bien vu ? Elle a envoyé le gnome au lieu de venir elle-même. Elle évite de me croiser mais elle ne m'a pas non plus crié dessus à ce sujet. Elle va sûrement simplement continuer à m'ignorer. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais tu t'entendais bien avec ta mère ?

Remus l'observa en réfléchissant, la question était beaucoup trop complexe le concernant et il ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre sans mentir.

- Ma mère était… une personne très douce et attentionnée. Elle s'occupait bien de nous deux, elle nous prenait souvent dans ses bras et jouait avec nous… C'est ce qu'on appelle une bonne mère, je suppose.

Le regard que lui lança Sirius était extrêmement sceptique.

- « Et je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet », c'est ça ? Quand je parle avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'on me montre le côté immergé d'un iceberg en m'empêchant de plonger pour voir ce qu'il y a en dessous.

- Je pourrai argumenter pour ma défense que c'est un juste retour des choses.

- A se demander qui a commencé, rétorqua Sirius. Cela signifie-t-il que si tu apprends tout de moi, tu me laisseras plonger ?

- Je ne pense pas… mais peut-être te laisserai-je me forcer à te permettre de le faire, dit lentement Remus.

- Je retiens ça et sache que je le considère comme une invitation, assura Sirius avec un sourire victorieux.

Les jours qui suivirent tournèrent vite à une agréable routine. Après maintes supplications et une demande d'aide à Remus de la part de James pour convaincre Sirius de sortir et poursuivre leur entraînement de roller, les garçons avaient fini par s'absenter deux heures quotidiennes que Remus passait avec sa sœur et parfois madame Black. Le reste du temps, il discutait avec Sirius ou les autres de diverses choses, principalement de roller depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il avait pratiqué la rampe, mais aussi des cours et de leurs devoirs.

Lily passait régulièrement, elle revenait presque systématiquement avec les garçons après leur pratique de roller comme elle les rejoignait au Terrain. Ils parlaient de leurs progrès et, quand James et Sirius les laissaient seuls, elle lui donnait des nouvelles de personnes qu'il avait connu par le passé puisqu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais eu le temps ou la volonté, de la part de Remus, d'aborder ce genre de sujet.

Le réveillon se déroula comme la Noël, à ceci près qu'ils n'eurent pas à faire attention au bruit ou à l'heure. Ils étaient tous venus le fêter avec lui, Eline et même Regulus étaient présents, c'était bien la première fois que lui et sa sœur faisaient le décompte avant la nouvelle année entourés de tant de personnes, et celle-ci avait enterré la hache de guerre avec Sirius le temps de la soirée. A cette occasion, Remus avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'Eline ne tenait plus aucune rancœur envers Lily et semblait même bien l'apprécier, l'instinct de sa sœur l'avait alors fait sourire.

- Vous semblez vous être rapprochés avec Lily, remarqua Remus un jour où il se retrouva seul avec James.

Andromeda avait appelé Sirius car elle avait oublié quelque chose chez lui et ne pouvait venir le reprendre comme elle gardait les enfants d'une amie à sa mère dont la bonne était indisposée. Malgré la mauvaise volonté du garçon, il était parti lui rendre son bien, laissant James et Remus en tête à tête pour un moment puisque madame Black avait emmenée Eline faire une promenade.

- Depuis que les choses sont claires entre vous et qu'elle et Sirius ne se livrent plus leur petite guerre, c'est plus simple d'accaparer son attention, assura James avec joie. Elle ne pourra pas me résister longtemps !

- Tu me rappelles une certaine personne, s'amusa Remus.

- Ah, pardon ! Je suis bien pire que Sirius, déclara le jeune Potter en bombant le torse.

- Je suppose que dans votre cas, le mieux est encore d'en être fier, plaisanta le châtain.

- Ne le prends pas mal Remus, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as caché votre relation, demanda James en reprenant son sérieux. Ça aurait été si terrible que ça que nous apprenions que tu pratiquais la rampe ou même de reprendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais pu nous le cacher indéfiniment, tu avais un regard "d'analyste" quand tu observais nos figures, nous avions déjà compris que tu connaissais mieux la rampe que tu le prétendais.

- Cela aurait surtout rendu les choses… compliquées, répondit Remus en pesant ses mots. C'est normal d'être curieux, et vous auriez fini par vouloir comprendre pourquoi je m'étais arrêté.

- Mais c'est à cause de ta m… enfin, c'est à cause de l'événement durant le concours, non ? Qu'y a-t-il à cacher puisque nous étions déjà au courant ?

- Toi et Sirius êtes trop perspicaces. Parce que tu viens de le dire, ça semble simple, mais si c'était moi qui avais répondu, vous m'auriez percé à jour.

- Il y a une autre raison alors ?

- Disons qu'elle est liée à la mort de ma mère… Mais c'est une chose dont je ne peux vraiment pas parler. N'en dis pas un mot à Sirius, s'il te plait.

- Comme tu veux, de toute manière tu finiras par le lui dire, non ?

Remus le regarda sans comprendre et James sourit.

- Perspicacité ou sixième sens, je le sais, en fait je parlerai plutôt de bon sens, mais bon… En tout cas, à entendre Lily en parler et à vous voir maintenant, vous étiez réellement proches, pas vrai ?

- Oui, sourit doucement Remus. Lily m'a fait découvrir le roller et, au travers de ce sport, j'ai pu énormément changer et me libérer de certaines… contraintes. A cette époque, Lily était un souffle frais dans ma vie, ma liberté, et j'ai encore ce sentiment lorsque je la vois aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas pu la contacter après mon départ, parce que ma situation avait trop changé. Si elle avait été là, j'aurais tourné le dos à des responsabilités que je me devais de tenir et je l'aurais sûrement entraînée dans ma chute. Nous étions aussi inséparables que toi et Sirius et mises à part les raisons profondes de mon arrêt, je n'aurai jamais pu pratiquer la rampe sans elle.

- Tu n'as pas été attristé de voir qu'elle l'avait fait ?

- Non, car je sais qu'elle ne peut pratiquer sans moi également.

James haussa un sourcil, en attente d'explications.

- Je ne l'ai jamais quittée, elle m'a toujours eu à l'esprit quand elle pratiquait et n'a jamais pris d'autre partenaire. Moi je n'en suis pas capable, mon cœur est trop petit pour cela. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à elle comme elle l'a fait durant ces quatre années.

- Un cœur trop petit, hein ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt qu'il contenait trop de choses pour tout supporter ? Il est plus simple de mettre de côté pour un temps les personnes auxquelles on tient vraiment, parce qu'on sait qu'elles seront toujours là. Tu savais que Lily penserait à votre relation pour vous deux, c'est avec ce genre d'assurance qu'on peut se protéger soi-même, c'est en tout cas ce que je pense.

Remus le fixa un long moment et James grimaça.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses : il est moins stupide qu'il en a l'air, pas vrai ? J'ai à ce point une tête d'abruti pour que tout le monde ait l'air si choqué dès que je sors un truc sensé ? se lamenta-t-il.

- C'est ta faute pour avoir altéré la génétique pourtant favorable que tes parents t'ont léguée, lança Sirius, qui venait d'entrer. Qu'a-t-il dit d'intelligent, Remus ? Je tiens sur un carnet tous ses propos sensés depuis notre rencontre et j'ai bon espoir de remplir la première page un jour.

- Ça c'est parce que tu as commencé par la dernière ! répliqua James avec assurance.

- C'est un carnet à une feuille, répondit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

- Alors je peux déjà me vanter de t'en avoir fait remplir un, remarqua son ami.

- Si je commençais maintenant un carnet avec toutes les idioties que vous sortez, je l'aurai fini avant ce soir, et il ne comporterait pas qu'une page, soupira Remus.

James et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement, ne s'étant pas attendus à ce que Remus s'incruste dans leur joute verbale.

- Il serait aussi intéressant de faire les comptes de toutes les fois où je vous aurai fait taire, j'ai l'impression, rit-il.

- Je suis certain que tu ferais une excellente concurrence à Mélodie, confirma James. Bon, je vais y aller ! Ah, au fait Remus, tu vas bientôt pouvoir te lever, non ?

- Le médecin viendra lundi pour voir ça, je ne pourrai pas faire trop d'effort mais d'ici une semaine, je devrai pouvoir me déplacer à peu près normalement du moment que j'évite de trop me baisser ou m'étirer.

- Tu ne reviendras pas au lycée dès la première semaine alors ?

- C'est la semaine prochaine qu'on reprend les cours ? s'étonna sincèrement Sirius.

- Heureusement que j'en parle visiblement, soupira James. On a cours après-demain, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier.

- Je serai absent toute la première semaine, le médecin m'a donné une ordonnance, mais je devrai logiquement pouvoir revenir la seconde. Je dis logiquement car il est possible que des complications se présentent quand je recommencerai à bouger comme à l'ordinaire.

- De toute manière je t'apporterais les cours, même si je préférerai me faire porter pâle tant que tu n'es pas au lycée, reconnut Sirius d'un air dépité.

- Et avec quelle excuse ? répliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel.

- La maladie d'amour ? suggéra son ami.

- Ta condition empire de jour en jour, grimaça le jeune Potter. Remus, tu as intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités pour avoir fait tourner mon meilleur ami en un Roméo d'opérette.

- Et c'est le Stendhal de pacotille qui dit ça, grogna Sirius. Tu devais pas t'en aller ?

- Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis plus un amoureux méprisé, mais il semblerait que je le sois en tant qu'ami, déclara-t-il dramatiquement. Demain j'ai une réunion de famille, oublie pas d'aller en cours lundi. A plus tard, Remus !

- Depuis que poil de carotte a arrêté de le négliger, il ne se sent plus.

- Tu l'appelles encore comme ça ?

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on reprenait les cours ce lundi, et en plus c'est journée complète, je ne serai même pas présent quand le médecin viendra !

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il s'agissait de mes premiers pas, nota Remus, et je n'ai aucune blessure aux jambes. Ça va surtout être pour se redresser que ce sera difficile, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai lundi, j'ai même du mal ici.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en se redressant autant qu'il put sur le lit, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- Ça ne fait même pas trois semaines depuis mon hospitalisation. Le médecin a dit que les radios étaient bonnes et qu'on pouvait donc déjà faire un essai.

- C'est tout de même long.

- Je me suis quand même cassé une côte. Contrairement aux autres os, elle est en mouvement à cause de la respiration ou des rires.

- Je sais, le médecin a préconisé qu'il fallait éviter les fous rires, et cela pendant encore au moins un mois après ta convalescence. Comment je fais pour être au maximum de mes capacités de séduction si je ne peux pas te faire rire ? déplora-t-il.

- Aucun doute que tu déploieras des trésors d'imagination.

- Aurais-tu hâte de voir ça ? demanda Sirius avec enjouement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher de l'eau ? esquiva malicieusement le châtain.

- J'ai compris, souffla Sirius. J'y pense, puisque c'est la rentrée, je suppose que Severus va vouloir venir te voir ? grimaça-t-il.

- Je me le demande… Quand je lui ai dit que je serai ici, ça l'a autant réjoui que toi en ce moment. Puisque tu dois sortir pour aller au lycée, j'aurai un service à te demander.

- Qui concerne Severus ? s'enquit le jeune Black avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

- Non, c'est au sujet du Paradis Rouge. J'aimerais que tu passes une ordonnance et la lettre que je vais écrire à monsieur Farés. Je ne l'ai pas contacté depuis le lendemain de l'opération et je doute qu'il acceptera un arrêt de travail de deux mois mais je tiens tout de même à le tenir au courant de la situation actuelle.

- Tu penses que ce sera ouvert aux alentours de cinq heures du soir ?

- Même si ça ne l'est pas, tu peux laisser l'enveloppe à la réception de l'hôtel qui se trouve au dessus de la boîte, ils sont en relation.

- Je peux faire ça. Je vais te chercher de l'eau, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Madame Black avait rassuré Remus au sujet d'Eline, elle s'occuperait de l'emmener et la ramener de l'école. Le garçon ne savait pas trop comment s'était passée la discussion avec la maîtresse mais le mot qu'il avait donné à la femme et le fait que ce soit elle qui venait déposer Eline avait permis que l'école accepte ce changement sans qu'il ait à se déplacer.

Remus aurait dû passer ses journées seul – il avait été assez surpris d'apprendre que madame Black était comptable dans une entreprise, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne travaillait pas – à lire, faire des devoirs et se réhabituer peu à peu à marcher, mais il avait eu la surprise, le lundi après-midi où le kinésithérapeute était venu, de voir que monsieur Black était déjà rentré. Après une auscultation, plusieurs tentatives ratées pour se lever et la recommandation d'une série d'exercices, le docteur était parti et Procyon Black s'était installé sur une chaise près de son lit. Il s'était contenté de lui demander comment il se sentait et de discuter de choses anodines comme le lycée avant de partir après une heure.

C'était d'autant plus surprenant que l'homme n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite durant les deux semaines qui avaient précédé, mais Remus supposait que la présence de son fils n'y était pas étrangère. Suite à cela, il était revenu le voir de la sorte chaque jour de la semaine lorsque Sirius était en cours. Ils ne parlaient jamais de rien de sérieux, Remus l'interrogeait sur son travail, monsieur Black s'enquérait de sa santé et du rattrapage de ses cours, mais au travers de ces discussions, l'adolescent commençait à mieux cerner cet homme et le trouvait moins impressionnant qu'au début, plus humain que l'image imposante qu'il en avait. Ces rencontres le faisaient s'interroger de plus en plus sur la raison des mauvaises relations entre lui et son fils, mais il n'osait jamais aborder ce sujet avec l'homme.

Sa perplexité quant à cette situation devint cependant trop forte lorsque la semaine se termina et il finit par en reparler à Sirius.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que ton père avait tué Regulus. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de demander ça mais comment a-t-il fait ?

- Aucun droit, hein ? répéta Sirius avec un demi-sourire avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu vas pouvoir en penser avec ta propre histoire mais il a commis une faute impardonnable en tant que père…

Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et fixa le verre d'eau à moitié plein qui y était posé.

- Quand on était môme, avec Regulus, on jouait souvent avec notre père. Nous rigolions bien tous les trois. On aimait notre mère, bien sûr, mais notre père était un compagnon de jeu idéal, on l'adorait vraiment… Ça s'est passé en février, j'avais sept ans et Regulus quatre. Nous étions tous chez des investisseurs de l'entreprise Black, à une soirée. Il y avait une garderie pour les enfants mais moi et mon frère avons échappé à la surveillance des bonnes et sommes sortis dans le jardin. On pouvait voir le jardin parfaitement d'un balcon où se trouvait des invités, parce qu'il y avait énormément d'éclairages, alors nous avons couru pour ne plus être en vu et avons commencé à jouer dehors. Nous jouions à cache-cache, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour ça, et puis nous en sommes venus à jouer à chat autour d'une grande piscine. Avec le recul, je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas couverte pour l'hiver.

- Regulus est tombé dans l'eau ? demanda Remus comme Sirius s'était tu.

- Ouais… Il a glissé et est tombé. Il ne savait pas nager à l'époque, et moi je n'étais pas très doué. Il se débattait dans l'eau et je lui criais de faire les mouvements qu'il avait appris, mais il ne pouvait que battre des pieds et des mains et s'éloignait du bord. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention sur le coup mais ses mouvements étaient lents, parce que l'eau était froide à cette période de l'année. J'ai couru jusqu'au balcon et il se trouve que mon père y était. Je l'ai appelé mais il ne m'a pas entendu immédiatement, puis il a baissé les yeux sur moi.

Sirius avait serré les poings et la mâchoire, l'air furieux.

- J'étais… vraiment paniqué, je faisais des signes, je criais, je crois même que je pleurais, et lui, il s'est contenté de me regarder puis s'est détourné et a continué à parler comme si de rien n'était… Tel qu'il était placé, il était le seul à pouvoir me voir, je suis… je suis resté immobile un moment, j'étais choqué de son indifférence. Puis je suis retourné vers la piscine, Regulus se débattait toujours mais de moins en moins, j'ai vu une perche et je l'ai prise pour la lui tendre, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour la tenir ou même moi pour le tirer. Il a cessé de bouger et a coulé. J'ai plongé, je me rappelle du choc que le froid m'a fait au contact de l'eau, ça m'a immobilisé un instant, puis j'ai juste nagé vers Regulus et je l'ai remonté. Il bougeait encore alors il pouvait faire des mouvements de jambes, mais lorsqu'il a cessé de nager, je n'ai pas pu le tenir et il a de nouveau coulé sans que j'arrive de nouveau à le remonter. Et puis quelqu'un m'a attrapé et sorti de l'eau, les bonnes avaient fini par découvrir notre disparition et on nous avait trouvé. Regulus était encore inconscient quand on nous a mené à l'hôpital, il est resté dans le coma pendant une semaine, je n'ai pas pu le quitter de tout ce temps et je ne voyais personne d'autre. Mais lorsqu'il s'est réveillé…

Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur le lit.

- Ce bâtard était là ! Avec son air soulagé et souriant à Regulus ! Alors je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai hurlé qu'il nous avait abandonné, qu'il avait laissé Regulus mourir et qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être notre père. Ce salaud… Quel père soi-disant aimant ignorerait son fils en détresse ? Il a cessé d'être notre père au moment où il a détourné son regard…

Après une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il regarda à nouveau Remus.

- Ensuite Regulus a oublié le jour de son réveil et je n'ai jamais pu lui en reparler. Quant à ma mère, elle ignorait pourquoi j'en voulais autant à mon père mais elle s'est rangée dès le départ de son côté, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Mon père a arrêté de jouer avec nous après ça, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai repoussé, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas cherché à essayer de se faire pardonner. Il a cessé de s'occuper de nous autrement que pour notre éducation et les choses ont perduré ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Remus comprenait mieux les raisons de la haine de Sirius envers son père, mais il avait plus de mal à saisir celles de Procyon Black. Il l'avait vu sur ces photos, il aimait ses fils, à n'en pas douter, alors comment avait-il pu rester sans bouger alors qu'un de ses fils paniqué lui réclamait de l'aide ? Quand bien même il y aurait eu un malentendu, ne se serait-il pas expliqué auprès de Sirius ? Si une telle situation s'était présentée pour lui et Eline, nul doute qu'il aurait sauté du balcon pour être au plus vite près de sa sœur.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? soupira Sirius en avançant la main pour la passer dans les cheveux du garçon. C'est facile d'avoir un gentil sourire et de prétendre être quelqu'un de bien, si les actes ne suivent pas, ça ne reste jamais qu'une grande farce. N'attends pas trop de mon père, peut-être qu'il essaie de se rattraper avec un sacré temps de retard, je l'ignore, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait pardonner un homme qui laisse son propre fils mourir.

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant toujours, mais Sirius prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Moi je suis pas comme lui. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne t'ignorerai pas, tu le sais pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas comme ce prétendu père.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, le rassura Remus. Je n'en ai jamais douté, sinon je ne serai pas venu ici, quels que soient les autres avantages que ce choix représentait.

- Hey, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de dire que tu es aussi venu pour moi et que tu te contredis par rapport à la dernière fois ? Je pourrais le prendre comme un encouragement.

- Je prends le risque.

- Alors tu m'encourages ?

- … Il y a des chances…

- Je préfère cette réponse à ton « peut-être » habituel, remarqua Sirius. Il est encore trop tôt pour t'embrasser ?

Sirius s'était rapproché de lui et Remus ne répondit pas, n'acceptant pas un baiser mais ne le rejetant pas non plus. Le brun se rapprocha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon, près de la commissure des lèvres.

- Tu te souviens ? J'ai dit que ce serait toi qui me le réclamerais et ce sera le cas, murmura-t-il malicieusement à l'oreille du châtain.

- Tu prends des acomptes, visiblement, s'amusa Remus.

- Faire la bise est courant de nos jours, se justifia Sirius. Et puis tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

- Disons que les exercices de kiné d'aujourd'hui m'ont particulièrement fatigué, légitima Remus. Après tout je retourne en cours dans trois jours, il faut que je fasse plus d'efforts.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ta période de convalescence se termine ?

Remus le regarda sans répondre et soupira.

- Je ne sais pas…

Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait eu pour y penser, il n'avait pu trouver de solution. Monsieur Black n'avait jamais rien dit sur le fait qu'il devait quitter cette demeure, mais lui et Eline ne pouvaient pas indéfiniment rester ici. Remus repoussait encore l'implication des services sociaux mais il se trouvait dans une impasse. Devait-il retourner parler à son père ? Le convaincre de les laisser vivre seuls ? C'était impossible désormais, trop de gens étaient au courant et ne pouvaient rester muets sur ses affaires, si ce n'étaient les Black, ce seraient les médecins de l'hôpital.

Il se trouvait dans une impasse, face à un mur de béton infranchissable. Il avait peur… Il avait essayé d'oblitérer ce sentiment mais il était terrorisé par ce qui allait désormais se passer. Il avait évité de l'envisager mais, aussi infime soit-elle, la possibilité qu'on le sépare de sa sœur existait. Et même dans le cas contraire, comment pourrait-il supporter d'être à la charge de personnes qui le traiteraient comme l'adolescent battu qu'il était et non comme l'homme responsable qui avait trimé pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur ? Comment pourrait-il accepter de partager l'éducation d'Eline ? Comment pourrait-il supporter un nouveau train de vie que celui qu'il avait depuis la mort de sa mère ? Ce changement, bien qu'il ait essayé de s'en cacher jusqu'alors, le terrifiait au point de le paralyser complètement parfois, de se sentir comme l'enfant impuissant que la société verrait bientôt en lui.

- Remus ? l'appela la voix inquiète de Sirius

Et le châtain réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas… répéta-t-il en mettant son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui se frayaient un chemin contre sa volonté.

Il sentit Sirius le prendre dans ses bras et se laissa aller contre lui, cherchant une chaleur humaine. Il était comme un enfant en ce moment, un petit garçon apeuré et perdu, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, alors il crispait ses mains dans le dos de Sirius et pleurait, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, parce qu'il était trop jeune, parce que, d'ici peu, il n'aurait plus voix au chapitre en ce qui concernait son avenir et celui de sa sœur.

Parce qu'en ce monde, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre pouvoir.

_(à suivre…)_

Ce chapitre est court et le suivant le sera sûrement également, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ils se rallongeront vite -)


	20. Etre prêt

**NdA** : Finalement, j'ai remplacé les allusions à la DDASS par « les services sociaux », dans les précédents chapitres, histoire que tout le monde y trouve son compte -)

**Petite****précision**: Je me suis visiblement plantée dans la description de la scène où Sirius va chercher son père quand Regulus se noie (je suis nuuuuuulle T.T). Bref, je précise donc que, à ce moment, du balcon, monsieur Black ne voit pas la piscine. Ce qu'il voit, c'est Sirius paniqué qui l'appelle à l'aide, mais il n'en connaît pas la raison. (mauvais point pour l'exercice d'écriture, pour le coup :-S)

**Merci**à **Darriussette**pour ses corrections, y compris sur le chapitre précédent où j'ai honteusement oublier de te remercier (méchante Enooooo ! è.é)

**Eliza** : Je précise que, même si j'ai pu m'inspirer (vaguement) de faits réels, absolument tout le récit et les personnages qui y évoluent sont fictifs et n'ont pas de modèles dans la vie réelle. Même si, malheureusement, ce genre de chose existe et même en bien pire. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir :-) Pense à mettre ton mail si tu souhaites une réponse, en principe ff . net n'autorise pas les réponses sur les publications :-S

**oOo**

**Chapitre 20 : Être prêt**

Le retour au lycée avait finalement encore été reporté d'une semaine. Le samedi, quand Remus avait essayé de faire un tour dans le quartier avec l'infirmière, la douleur avait été trop forte au bout d'un moment, et même si les radios étaient de bon augure, le médecin avait préféré ne pas trop tenter la chance et donné une semaine de repos supplémentaire au garçon.

Leur professeur principal avait indiqué à Sirius que, compte tenu de la situation, lui et Remus étaient exemptés d'oral pour leur dossier mais qu'ils devraient rendre leur support le jour prévu pour leur passation dernier délai. Remus avait semblé ennuyé quand Sirius le lui avait appris, et même sans le lui demander, le garçon en connaissait la cause. La raison pour laquelle l'oral avait été annulé n'étaient pas ses blessures, ils auraient dû passer en mars et Remus serait alors rétabli, mais sa situation, et il n'appréciait clairement pas que le lycée soit au courant.

- Tu vas pouvoir bientôt rechausser tes rollers à ce rythme ! s'enthousiasma Olivier alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le parc de la ville, le mercredi après-midi.

- Peut-être à la fin du mois, sourit Remus en s'asseyant sur un banc pour se reposer.

- Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple que tu acceptes la chaise roulante motorisée que te proposait l'hôpital ? demanda Stéphane. Je sais bien que tes jambes n'ont rien mais ça t'aurait facilité la vie.

- La location n'est pas gratuite et je ne veux pas abuser de la générosité de monsieur Black. De plus, il vaut mieux que je marche autant que je le peux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Eline, qui jouait près d'une fontaine avec Lily, Mélodie et James.

- C'est impressionnant comme ta sœur a changé d'attitude envers Lily, nota Olivier. A croire qu'elle a tout reporté sur toi, Sirius, parce qu'elle n'y va pas de main morte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Il faut que j'en profite quand elle n'est pas là, soupira Sirius, qui s'était assis à côté de Remus, un bras entourant ses épaules. Tu n'aurais pas une solution pour que ça se calme ? ajouta-t-il en regardant le châtain d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse être fait pour le moment, intervint Stéphane.

- Pour le moment ? répéta Remus, intrigué.

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas encore accepté comme étant ton petit ami, précisa-t-il.

- Merci, on sait, grommela Sirius.

- Pour le moment, Eline sait qu'elle a toutes ses chances de t'écarter de son grand frère adoré, mais quand tu l'accepteras, Remus, je pense que ce sera surtout à Sirius de lui faire comprendre que désormais elle devra te partager.

- Mes oreilles me joueraient-elles des tours ? demanda brusquement Sirius, tout sourire. Tu as bien dit « _quand_ » il m'aura accepté ? Vous n'êtes pas si certains qu'il me résistera, vous autres !

- Ma langue a ripé, grimaça Stéphane.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le taquine si tu vends la mèche ? le réprimanda Olivier.

- De toute manière, le choix final reste le tien, dit Stéphane à Remus.

- Et tu ne sembles rien objecter, ajouta Olivier avec amusement.

- Il me reste encore vous deux comme jokers, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

- Avec le nombre de fois où tu as utilisé James en tant que t… commença Sirius avant de s'arrêter de lui-même. Tu veux dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose si tu n'as plus de joker ? l'interrogea-t-il en le regardant fixement.

- Je n'ai fait qu'une constatation.

Les trois garçons l'observèrent un moment puis un sourire peu rassurant s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vérifier par moi-même, pas vrai ?

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il passa son bras libre autour de la taille du châtain, prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses côtes et se déplaçant pour lui éviter de se tourner, et plongea son visage dans le cou du garçon, où il se mit à déposer des baisers.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Remus, pris par surprise, en essayant de le repousser.

- Si tu ne fais rien, je vais te laisser des marques, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, dont il constata au passage qu'elles étaient devenues écarlates.

- Tu veux de l'aide Remus ? demanda malicieusement Olivier alors que Sirius continuait à déposer ses lèvres sur la peau du châtain en se disant qu'il n'avait finalement pas très envie que lui ou Stéphane intervienne.

- Evidemment !

Deux paires de mains vinrent détacher Sirius sans qu'il puisse leur résister et il jeta un regard noir à Olivier.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

- Rem's !

Les garçons se tournèrent pour voir Eline arriver en courant et s'accrocher avec force à la jambe de Remus en lançant un tel regard à Sirius que celui-ci en aurait presque eu des frissons. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'un groupe de jeunes regardait dans leur direction d'un air choqué et qu'un couple de personnes âgées les observait également. Si les jeunes détournèrent aussitôt le regard, la vieille femme eut un rire alors que son mari levait les yeux au ciel avec un air réprobateur avant de reprendre leur route.

- Tu n'as décidément aucun sens des convenances, soupira Lily avec amusement.

- Et tu as oublié le joker autonome le plus tenace de tous, dit Olivier en désignant Eline du pouce, qui tenait toujours fermement son frère.

- Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort, remarqua Mélodie en retenant un rire.

Remus avait automatiquement mis sa main sur la tête de sa sœur à son arrivée mais son autre main était sur son cou, il ne semblait pas vraiment voir les autres et ses joues étaient rouge vif.

- Il ne va jamais s'en remettre, dit Mélodie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bulldozer, marmonna James. Tu veux des chouchous(1), Eline ? ajouta-t-il pour détourner l'attention de la petite fille. J'ai vu un marchand tout à l'heure.

- On peut y aller Remus ? demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu sur son pantalon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis encore un peu fatigué, mais vas-y avec James.

- Non, si tu n'y vas pas, alors j'en veux pas, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sa phrase d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais moi j'aimerai bien en avoir, tu ne veux pas aller m'en prendre ?

Elle sembla un peu embêtée puis désigna Sirius.

- Alors il vient aussi !

Sirius allait répliquer qu'il en était hors de question mais Remus se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux bien ?

Il allait encore passer pour un gamin immature s'il refusait, il acquiesça donc avec un soupir et s'éloigna avec James et Eline.

- Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose, Remus, dit Lily une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue. Eline nous a dit quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure. Elle s'inquiétait que tu sois aussi fatigué et on lui a dit que c'était normal parce que tu avais mal, mais elle nous a dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir mal.

- On a préféré ne pas insister, remarqua Mélodie. Mais tu sais pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

Remus passa une main sur son visage avec un soupir puis opina de la tête.

- Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle y croyait encore mais c'est visiblement le cas. Il y a longtemps, j'ai dit à Eline que je ne ressentais pas la douleur. Il est peut-être préférable qu'elle continue d'y croire en fait…

- Ce n'est pas le genre de mensonge qui pourra tenir éternellement, remarqua Stéphane. Je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que tu devrais lui en parler avant qu'elle ne le comprenne d'elle-même.

- Tu as sûrement raison…

- Bon ! Cela mis à part, je crois qu'on aimerait tous savoir ce qu'il en est de ton côté du sujet Sirius ! déclara Mélodie avec un sourire coquin. Parce que c'est bien beau d'avoir des rapports de ce grand idiot, mais l'avantage de l'entourage n'est-il pas d'être au courant de tout avant chaque concerné ?

- C'est écrit quelque part, ça ? l'interrogea son copain en haussant un sourcil.

- Donne moi un crayon et du papier et ça le sera, assura-t-elle. Et puis on a bien le droit de savoir, en tant que jokers.

- Je trouvais ça étrange, aussi, que tu ne réclames rien en échange, soupira Olivier.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne le repousses pas vraiment, s'immisça Lily pour couper court à la joute verbale qui se préparait.

- Je ne vais pas vous apprendre qu'il est difficile de lui résister, dit Remus en regardant tour à tour Olivier, Stéphane et Mélodie.

- Il faut reconnaître qu'à ce niveau, Sirius et James ont un étrange potentiel, s'amusa Stéphane. Mais il y a une importante différence entre la relation que nous entretenons avec eux et celle que Sirius te réclame.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute… Pourquoi l'encouragez-vous ainsi ? Sirius est un ami qui vous est cher et je porte mon lot de fardeaux, vous n'avez pas peur de ce que cette relation pourrait apporter si quelque chose se passait ?

- Pourquoi ça ? C'est pas comme si t'étais un drogué, un casseur ou que sais-je encore, remarqua Olivier. Franchement, nous, on a des vies de famille plutôt cool. Je veux dire, les parents de Mélodie sont séparés mais ils s'entendent bien et moi, Stéphane et James, on n'a pas de soucis à ce niveau, les miens ont même très bien accepté mon homosexualité. En fait il y a juste Sirius qui a une situation familiale assez particulière, mais avec son caractère, c'est pas comme si ça le tracassait tous les jours.

- On a un peu de mal à comprendre ton univers, poursuivit Mélodie à sa place. Mais ce qu'on sait de toi, c'est que tu es un type courageux et fort. On ne sait pas tout de ton histoire, même si on peut en deviner une partie, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, peut-être capable de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de piaf de notre cher Sirius. En plus t'es beau gosse, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il allait nous écouter, même si on lui disait quelque chose, grimaça Stéphane. Tu dis qu'il est difficile de lui résister, mais au fond tu es fait de la même étoffe. Ça va peut-être apporter tout un tas de complications mais Sirius est le genre de gars à ne pas vraiment y faire attention. Comment dire ? C'est une symbiose, en quelque sorte.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu rationalises à ce point ce qui est romantique quand ça ne nous concerne pas ? répliqua Mélodie avec un soupir.

- Ah, ça pour être romantique avec toi… ricana Olivier.

Stéphane rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules. Remus tourna les yeux vers Lily pour la voir observer le trio avec un sourire amusé. A ces trois-là aussi, il était dur de résister, mais il n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner concernant Sirius.

L'irrésistibilité du jeune Black était cependant mise à rude épreuve au même moment. Forcé de se retrouver en compagnie d'Eline en dehors de la présence de son frère, il tentait de changer ses sentiments à son égard, sans grand succès.

- Tu voudrais pas essayer d'être aussi sympa avec moi qu'avec James ? finit-il par demander en se retenant à grand peine de balancer l'enfant par-dessus la rambarde qu'ils longeaient.

- Si t'arrêtes d'embêter Rem's ! répliqua-t-elle avec une moue colérique.

- Je ne l'embête pas ! Nous sommes amis ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va rester toute sa vie avec toi !

- Bien sûr ! cria la fillette. Moi et Remus, on sera toujours tous les deux, on n'a pas besoin de toi !

- Il serait temps que tu apprennes certaines choses, j'ai l'impression !

- Voilà le marchand ! intervint James en pointant une baraque en bois d'où s'échappaient des effluves sucrées. Tu vas nous prendre quatre sachets ? dit-il à l'enfant en lui tendant son portefeuille.

Elle courut vers le vendeur, non sans un dernier regard venimeux à Sirius, sous la surveillance de James.

- Remus ne s'en rendrait pas vraiment compte si cette peste disparaissait, si ? demanda Sirius. Ça lui ferait un bien fou, j'en suis sûr !

- Sirius… soupira James en se frottant l'arrête du nez. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a que six ans et que tu en as seize, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de la provoquer, ce serait pas plus mal.

- Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser dicter sa loi ! s'insurgea son meilleur ami. C'est évident que Remus lui laisse trop de champ libre, elle a besoin qu'on soit plus ferme avec elle, t'es bien d'accord avec moi, non ?

- Sur le fond, oui, mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

- Evidemment que si ! Je suis son futur beau-frère après tout.

- J'ai failli oublier, s'amusa James. Ce n'est pas comme si Remus refusait ta demande à cause d'elle, il est plus intelligent que ça, alors attends qu'il t'ait dit oui pour changer quelque chose. Ouh là ! On croirait presque que j'insinue que tu l'as demandé en mariage.

- C'est bien, vous commencez sérieusement à anticiper notre relation vous autres, sourit largement Sirius.

- Il serait difficile de faire autrement à voir comment il réagit avec toi. Ces deux semaines et quelques passées chez toi ont fait tomber beaucoup de ses barrières apparemment.

- Ne crois pas ça, c'est juste qu'il est perdu en ce moment. L'échéance est tombée, les services sociaux devront être tenus au courant début février et il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire. Mon père n'a rien dit mais il pourra visiblement rester chez nous jusque là, mais que se passera-t-il après ? D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le sujet, Remus pourra vivre seul du moment qu'il peut subvenir à ses besoins, il n'y a en revanche aucun moyen qu'il ait la garde de sa sœur. Vu la situation, ils seront mis sous la tutelle de l'État et Eline sera placée en famille d'accueil. Le seul moyen pour Remus qu'elle reste seule avec lui, ce serait qu'il ait un tuteur légal qui accepte cette situation, ils seraient alors simplement contrôlés par les agents sociaux, mais il n'a aucune famille ou aucun adulte proche qui pourrait devenir son tuteur.

- Tu as vraiment fait des recherches, s'étonna James.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je comprenais tous les rouages des services sociaux. La peste revient, on en reparlera plus tard.

Quand ils retrouvèrent les autres, Mélodie suggéra qu'ils se rendent au Terrain.

- Excellente idée, je vais appeler la voiture !

- Je vais rester ici pour ma part.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Remus avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi veux-tu rester ici ? s'étonna James.

- Severus ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Sirius tiqua.

- Et _pourquoi_ viendrait-il ? Tu ne nous en as pas parlé.

- N'aurais-tu pas été capable de prétendre que la voiture était en panne pour que je ne vienne pas ?

La jeune Black voulut répliquer mais ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire, c'était une chose qu'il aurait en effet parfaitement pu faire.

- Alors je reste aussi, dit-il, tu ne pourras pas rentrer sans ça, pas vrai ?

- Le grand-père de Severus a accepté de me ramener, le contredit-il. De toute manière, je veux lui parler seul à seul. Eline ? Tu vas aller avec eux, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec toi ?

- Parce que je dois parler de choses privées avec la personne que je vais rencontrer. Ça ne vous dérange pas de vous occuper d'elle ? demanda-t-il en regardant plus particulièrement Lily et Mélodie, qui secouèrent la tête.

- Je peux la porter je pense, elle n'est pas vraiment lourde, remarqua James en souriant à l'enfant. Et Sirius vient avec nous après tout, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un discret clin d'œil.

Cette remarque sembla la rassurer et elle finit par accepter de se séparer de Remus pour un temps. Sirius fut plus difficile à convaincre mais il finit par suivre le mouvement en rechignant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir à lui raconter de si privé, grogna-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Terrain.

C'était finalement Stéphane qui avait pris Eline sur son dos, il était plus musclé que James et supporterait mieux son poids, même s'ils avaient prévu qu'elle change de porteur dès qu'il serait fatigué.

- Tu tournes en rond, Sirius, répliqua James. Severus est un de ses bons amis, c'est normal qu'il veuille lui parler seul à seul.

- Je comprends bien ça mais je ne vois pas comment tu peux lui faire confiance aussi facilement !

- Si tu avais vu l'expression qu'il a eue lorsque je lui ai dit pour l'hospitalisation de Remus, tu saurais mes raisons, assura James. Je l'aime aussi peu que toi mais sa sincérité pour ce qui concerne Remus n'est pas à remettre en cause.

- Ouais, ben moi ça ne me convainc pas du tout, déclara Sirius en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sirius ne répondit pas à James et fila à toute vitesse sur le chemin qu'ils venaient de faire. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, Severus Rogue était associable par nature, son rapprochement avec Remus devait donc forcément cacher quelque chose.

Il mit un bon moment à les repérer, assis sur un banc se situant entre deux escaliers qui menaient à la partie supérieure du parc. Cela lui prit encore un certain temps pour faire tout le tour et arriver au-dessus du banc par l'arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde pour les voir discuter puis s'assit à terre et tendit l'oreille. A peu près trois mètres de hauteur le séparaient d'eux, mais cette partie du parc était plutôt isolée et il entendait assez bien les voix des deux garçons qui montaient à lui.

- … pu trouver de ce que tu m'as demandé. Ça aurait été plus simple si j'avais pu te contacter, disait Severus.

- Je sais, désolé. Et pour sa femme ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations à son sujet, elle a apparemment toujours été femme au foyer. Le seul numéro que j'ai, tu pourrais tomber sur le mari.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je voulais éviter de l'avoir.

Dans la voix de Remus, Sirius perçut une certaine hargne qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue et il se demanda de qui ils pouvaient bien parler pour que le garçon éprouve tant de colère à son encontre.

- Aucune autre famille, donc ? demanda-t-il à Severus.

- Pas à ma connaissance, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais un as de l'investigation. Ils n'ont eu qu'une fille, et c'est pareil de l'autre côté. Les deux sont morts il y a longtemps, la femme il y a à peu près vingt-cinq ans et l'homme quelques années après.

- Je vois… Merci beaucoup pour ces recherches, Severus.

- Ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé. Mais quand bien même j'aurai trouvé quelqu'un, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé.

- Ça aurait fait une possibilité supplémentaire… peut-être… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je cherche une solution mais je n'en trouve pas, alors j'essaie tout ce que je peux.

- Je comprends ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment, mais tu pourrais considérer les avantages d'être mis à la garde de quelqu'un plutôt que de ne voir que le négatif.

- Je sais… Je n'aurais plus à travailler, je pourrais me consacrer à mes études et plus simplement à ma vie puisque je ne serais plus le seul à m'occuper d'Eline, je n'aurai plus aucune des charges que j'ai en ce moment. Je me rends compte de tous ces avantages, seulement je ne peux pas les accepter. Travailler moins que ce que je ne travaille en ce moment serait idéal, mais je ne pourrais pas arrêter totalement, j'en ai trop pris l'habitude, de même que m'occuper de ma sœur et de toutes les charges journalières. Je ne parle pas que d'habitudes, il s'agit de ma façon d'être. Et, surtout, Eline et moi formons une famille où nos rôles sont bien définis. Inclure quelqu'un qui trouverait sa place serait quelque chose que je pourrais accepter, mais qu'on me demande de changer notre rythme de vie, les liens que nous avons, ça m'est impossible.

Severus eut un soupir agacé.

- Ils ne te sépareront pas d'elle.

- Non, mais je passerai du seul statut de grand frère à celui de frère et d'enfant dans cette famille d'accueil, et je ne pourrais plus être ce que je suis en ce moment pour elle sous le regard de ces gens. Je ne peux pas me départir de ce rôle. Il ne s'agit pas que d'Eline, il s'agit aussi de moi, si on me ramène au titre d'enfant, je crois que je le redeviendrais… Et tu sais ce qui arrivera si cela devait arriver.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir brisé, assura Severus.

Cette remarque fit sursauter Sirius. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Ce type savait forcément quelque chose au sujet de Remus que lui-même ignorait, une chose plus qu'importante.

- Ne va pas croire que je te suggère cela de gaieté de cœur mais as-tu songé à demander l'aide du père de Sirius ? Après tout ce qu'il a déjà fait, il n'est pas impossible qu'il trouve une solution, surtout si on considère sa situation plus qu'avantageuse.

- J'ignore pourquoi il m'aide de la sorte mais je ne peux abuser de sa bonté. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais toujours rester chez les Black.

- Cela ne te dérangerait pas apparemment.

Sirius retint sa respiration alors qu'un silence s'installait après cette remarque de Severus.

- L'ambiance de cette maison… est étrange. Il y a toujours une certaine tension, mais… je m'y sens bien malgré tout. Ils viennent tous me parler normalement, Sirius bien sûr, mais aussi ses parents et même parfois son frère. Ses parents ne me traitent pas avec pitié et me considèrent plus comme un adulte qu'un adolescent. Et je ne peux pas nier que j'apprécie la compagnie de Sirius. Mais tout cela n'est pas réel. Ça ne durera que jusqu'à la fin du mois, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés et risquer d'arriver après sans rien avoir. Si je demandais maintenant de l'aide à monsieur Black, j'aurais l'impression de baisser les bras, d'accepter qu'il ne me reste pas d'autres choix que de m'en remettre à lui.

- Tu as en commun avec l'autre idiot une fierté mal placée, grogna Severus. Ce ne sont que des excuses, tu sais très bien que tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'aide, et quand je dis quelqu'un, je ne parle pas de moi ou de Sirius mais d'un adulte responsable. C'est une réalité que tu refuses mais dont tu as conscience. Tu auras beau te rebeller contre ça, tu _es_ un enfant aux yeux de la loi, et certaines choses ne pourront être résolues que par un adulte. C'est injuste mais c'est ainsi.

- C'est étrange, tu parles plus que d'habitude mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'une si grande différence.

- C'est parce que je suis toujours aussi franc, remarqua Severus. Tu vas le contacter ?

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il le soit par les services sociaux et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils fassent des recherches et les avertissent, du moins je suppose. Maintenant il faut que je trouve le courage pour…

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt comme si quelque chose l'avait surpris mais poursuivit sa phrase peu de temps après.

- Il faut que je trouve le courage pour l'appeler, dit-il. Il m'accueillera sûrement en disant qu'il regrette que je n'en sois pas mort.

- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure, ça ne fait pas le moindre doute. Tu comptes en parler un jour à Sirius ?

- Finalement je préfère nettement quand tu parles moins, répliqua Remus dans un soupir.

- Cela nous fait un point en commun. Je vais te laisser, nous nous reverrons lundi au lycée.

- Merci d'être venu.

- Comme si c'était une corvée, ironisa l'autre garçon.

Sirius ne se risqua pas à se retourner, il avait de toute manière trop de questions en tête pour penser à autre chose maintenant. Qu'avait dit Remus à Severus qu'il ne pouvait lui dire ? Lui faisait-il si peu confiance ? Pourtant il connaissait déjà une partie des angoisses qu'il avait concernant l'implication des services sociaux, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé son aide plutôt que celle de cet abruti fini ?

Alors que la colère montait en lui, il réalisa que Severus devait ramener Remus à la villa et qu'il n'était donc pas censé le quitter après leur discussion, par ailleurs très courte par rapport au temps qu'ils passaient d'ordinaire ensemble.

- Tu devrais fermer ton blouson, tu vas attraper froid.

Remus se tenait devant lui et le fixait d'un air entre agacement et résignation.

- Vous m'avez remarqué ?

- Peu avant le départ de Severus, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais particulièrement bien caché, soupira-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Depuis qu'il t'a fait son compte rendu sur ses recherches. Il les faisait sur qui ?

S'il lui avait répondu que cela ne le concernait pas, Sirius n'aurait plus répondu de rien, mais contre toute attente, il lui répondit.

- Mes grands parents maternels. J'ai besoin de les contacter avant que les services sociaux s'en chargent.

- Pourquoi pas moi ? demanda alors Sirius. Pourquoi tu lui as demandé à lui ? Tu me fais si peu confiance ? Je croyais que tu ne lui en avais pas dit plus qu'à moi, pourtant ça ne semble pas être le cas !

- Au sujet de mes grands parents, je lui en ai parlé avant que tu reviennes, apparemment, mais il est vrai que je lui ai demandé à lui parce que je ne voulais pas que tu découvres quelque chose à mon sujet. Les conditions dans lesquelles je l'ai appris à Severus étaient particulières.

- C'était cette fois-là, pas vrai ? Le jour où tu as été appelé par quelqu'un alors qu'on était en classe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je…

Remus crispa la mâchoire et détourna les yeux, visiblement aux prises avec un conflit intérieur.

- Tu crois encore que ce sont des bobards lorsque je te dis que je veux tout savoir sur toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te crois… Mais il y a une confiance que je ne peux pas t'accorder.

Le jeune Black serra les poings et compta jusqu'à cinq avant de prendre à nouveau la parole – James aurait été fier qu'il sache garder son calme.

- Et il s'agit de laquelle ?

- Ton regard…

Pour le coup, toute la colère de Sirius s'envola pour ne plus laisser que la perplexité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon regard ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais que quoi qu'il apprenne, le regard de Severus ne changera jamais, c'est une confiance que je n'ai pas envers toi, avoua finalement le châtain.

Sirius l'observa un instant d'un air intrigué puis se rapprocha pour prendre son menton dans sa main et le forcer à le regarder. Il mourait d'envie de lui poser une question mais il savait aussi que le plus urgent pour le moment était de le rassurer.

- Tu as peur que je te vois différemment ? Tu crois que je suis si versatile ? Je ne prétends pas que je te verrai toujours comme je te vois maintenant, mais je suis certain d'une chose en revanche, peu importe ce qui est arrivé ou t'arrivera, mes sentiments ne changeront pas quant à eux. Je te vois en ce moment comme une personne plus forte qu'aucune autre, est-ce que tu crains de me montrer tes faiblesses ?

- Mes faiblesses… sont les pires qui soient… Tu dis encore des choses dont tu ne sais rien, comme cette fois-là.

- Tiens, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais fait quelque chose qui contredisait ce que j'ai pu te dire au Paradis Rouge, ironisa Sirius.

- Ce n'est… pas le cas…

- Alors tu te cherches de fausses excuses. Tu voudrais pas essayer ? Si je réagis mal, je t'autorise à m'utiliser comme punching-ball, ça te convient ?

- J'ai beaucoup de force, tu sais ? grimaça Remus.

- Mais je sais que tu n'auras pas à m'utiliser en tant que tel, c'est un marché de dupe que je te propose.

Remus le regarda avec étonnement puis baissa la tête et posa son front contre son torse. Surpris de ce geste, Sirius finit par doucement refermer ses bras sur lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le garçon avait eu l'air infiniment las quand il s'était penché vers lui, mais c'était plutôt rare qu'il lui démontre ce genre d'affection.

- Il n'y a personne chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Rentrons, je te raconterai là-bas. Mais avant, appelle James, il faut que je parle à Eline car elle doit être en pleine crise en ce moment.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes au garçon pour calmer sa sœur, mais il finit par raccrocher et ils retournèrent chez Sirius.

Remus lui raconta alors la visite de Gontran Tessadier, ses pas qui l'avaient mené chez Severus, la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et les révélations sur la naissance d'Eline. Sirius ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, ne dit rien dans les longs silences où Remus hésitait ou se perdait dans ses émotions, il se contenta d'écouter jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le châtain se taise et passe une main tremblante de nervosité sur son visage. Le jeune Black sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, que tout cela cachait ce qu'il ne pouvait réellement pas lui dire, mais il était soulagé que le garçon commence enfin à s'ouvrir à lui.

- Il y a… autre chose… murmura Remus avant que le brun ait pu parler.

Il était soudain si nerveux que sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide et ses tremblements plus forts. Sirius, qui lui avait jusqu'alors fait face, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le força à appuyer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu peux tout me dire, Remus, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre la plus rassurante possible.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Sirius caressait les cheveux de Remus en y déposant des baisers et le berçait doucement pour le calmer. Lorsque les tremblements cessèrent, le châtain parla enfin.

Il lui révéla l'intensité de la folie de sa mère, qui l'avait pris comme bouclier pour éviter les coups de son père, lui avoua que lors d'une crise, quelques mois plus tôt, il était presque devenu comme elle, lui apprit que son grand père lui avait révélé qu'elle s'était suicidée, et il voulut parler du jour du concours, ce jour où il s'était rendu à l'hôpital suite au soi-disant accident de sa mère, mais il ne put pas, ses larmes se mirent à couler et il secoua la tête en répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Sirius ne chercha pas à insister, il le serra plus fortement contre lui en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les larmes se tarissent.

- Et tu pensais que j'allais changer ma façon de _te_ voir ? Je ne vois plus ton père de la même façon du tout, et la vague image que je pouvais avoir de ta mère est également sacrément écorchée, je crois même que ma vision de ce foutu Severus s'est un peu changée, mais la tienne… Je comprends juste mieux pourquoi tu es comme tu es, le pourquoi de certaines de tes réactions et la raison de beaucoup de tes paroles, mais ça n'a pas changé ma façon de te voir, tu es toujours Remus, le garçon qui, je l'espère, m'aimera un jour autant que je l'aime.

- Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, murmura Remus. Le jour où tu sauras tout…

- Têtu hein ? remarqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Et bien, nous verrons une fois arrivés à ce jour, n'est-ce pas ? T'aurais pas un creux ? Je vais chercher du gâteau et à boire, profite en pour te rafraîchir. Dis, si je ne me trompe pas, si je mets un anneau dans le gâteau et que tu croques dedans, c'est que tu es amoureux de moi, pas vrai ?

- Dans mes souvenirs, la tradition n'était pas ainsi, sourit faiblement Remus.

- Mais les traditions sont faites pour être changées, lui fit-il remarquer avec espièglerie.

Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en descendant à la cuisine. Remus était toujours le même à ses yeux, c'était certain, par contre il avait une furieuse envie de meurtre envers Francis Lupin, encore plus quand il songeait à quel point il bernait son monde. Ce type _devait_aller en prison, d'une façon ou d'une autre il allait devoir convaincre Remus de cela, parce que seul son témoignage le permettrait. Si ce n'était le père de Remus, Sirius se demandait sincèrement s'il ne finirait pas lui-même par être incarcéré pour son meurtre.

Lorsque James ramena Eline, elle se montra si possessive envers Remus et hargneuse envers Sirius que celui-ci ne put même pas approcher le garçon de toute la soirée, mais il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, et quand leurs regards se croisaient, il sentait que le sien avait changé, et ce n'était pas forcément de la reconnaissance qu'il y voyait. Cela le faisait rire un peu, Remus avait eu peur que le regard de Sirius change sur lui et c'était finalement le sien qui le faisait. Bon, ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, certes, mais ce n'en était peut-être plus aussi loin qu'avant.

oOo

La semaine de repos supplémentaire permit à Remus de récupérer la quasi-totalité de sa force et sa mobilité. Il devrait encore éviter un bon moment les mouvements brusques mais il se déplaçait désormais normalement et sans aucune gêne.

- Je pourrais même reprendre le roller à la fin du mois, à condition de ne pas trop forcer évidemment.

- Ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'on connaîtra ton potentiel à la rampe, soupira James.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de recommencer pour le moment, lui fit remarquer Remus, et même si je le faisais, après quatre ans sans pratique, je dois être plus que rouillé.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Sirius, ce dernier était en train de fouiller dans un de ses placards tandis que les deux autres discutaient.

- Tu auras peut-être du mal au début mais Lily prétend que tu avais notre niveau, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de retrouver tes anciens réfl…

Un fracas épouvantable les fit sursauter. En voulant attraper une boîte qui se trouvait sur une étagère haute, Sirius avait fait tomber tout son contenu ainsi que d'autres cartons et il se retrouvait les fesses à terre avec une grimace de douleur.

- Saloperie ! lâcha-t-il en se frottant le bas du dos.

- Si tu avais utilisé ta chaise pour attraper ce que tu voulais, ce ne serait pas arrivé, soupira James. Rien de cassé ?

- Non, merci de me faire la morale avant de t'en inquiéter, grogna Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Remus, intrigué comme le garçon s'était mis à quatre pattes pour fouiller les babioles éparpillées en les parsemant un peu plus dans la chambre.

- Ah ah ! Je savais bien que c'était là ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant quelque chose que Remus et James ne pouvaient voir.

Il revint vers eux et tendit d'un air joyeux l'objet en question à Remus.

- Une Hi-8 ? s'étonna James. Tu as gardé ça ?

- Hi-8 ? répéta Remus. C'est cette cassette ?

- Ouais, mes parents m'avaient offert un caméscope et on s'amusait à se filmer quand on pratiquait. Elle date de quand ?

- Quatre ans, il doit y en avoir d'autres dans ce fourbi, ajouta-t-il en désignant du pouce le bazar qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

- Et pour quelle raison tu veux me donner ça ?

- C'est évident, non ? Tu devrais avoir entièrement récupéré d'ici un mois, c'est le temps qu'il nous reste pour te redonner l'envie de pratiquer la rampe, déclara Sirius avec assurance. La compétition est en mai, ça nous laissera à peu près deux mois et demi pour te remettre à niveau !

- Et comme toujours, tu ne doutes de rien et impose tes désirs aux autres, soupira James. Enfin, quand je dis ça, il semblerait que Remus ait tes faveurs à ce sujet, malheureusement pour toi.

- Si ça l'amuse d'essayer, mais ça risque d'être très difficile de me convaincre, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Tu dis la même chose au sujet de notre relation, balaya Sirius d'un geste de la main.

- Et il ne fait pas le moindre doute que tu as toutes les facilités du monde à _ce_ sujet, ricana James. On a fini par ouvrir des paris avec les autres.

- Et je présume que ces paris concernent le temps que je mettrais à céder et non le fait que je le rejette ou non ? demanda Remus en le regardant de côté.

Le jeune Potter eut un rire gêné et lui adressa un sourire maladroit.

- Le choix final te revient, hein ! Mais ce serait un peu ennuyeux pour nous, comment on fait si tout le monde perd ? demanda-t-il avec une moue de tristesse exagérée.

- L'entourage est toujours le premier au courant, c'est bien ça ? s'exclama Sirius avec joie. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu devrais les croire eux !

- L'expression n'est pas appropriée, sauf si je te trompais.

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt et grimaça à cette idée, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Remus avoir le dernier mot.

- Pour me tromper, il faut que tu considères qu'on a une relation, dois-je comprendre que nous sortons déjà ensemble ? dit-il avec malice.

- Et dois-je entendre par là que tu te moques que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre ? répliqua Remus de même.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi doué avec les mots auparavant, grogna Sirius avec dépit.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, remarqua-t-il. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras toujours le privilège d'être celui qui n'entend que ce qu'il désire.

- Il a toujours été le plus doué en la matière, confirma James.

- Et je m'en porte pas plus mal, s'inclina Sirius en souriant. Je vais nous chercher à boire, la caméra ne devrait pas être loin, dit-il en désignant les cartons.

- Elle n'était pas à toi ? s'étonna Remus en regardant James.

- Si, pourquoi ? Attends une seconde Sirius ! Tu n'espères pas qu'on va ranger le bordel que t'as mis !

- Mais je ne vous demande rien, sourit largement son ami avant de sortir sous les jurons marmonnés par James.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, le garçon récupéra une bouteille de soda, trois verres et des paquets de chips puis ressortit.

- Sirius ?

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la porte du salon avec étonnement. Après plusieurs semaines à ne pas entendre sa voix, il avait des hallucinations ?

- C'est toi Sirius ?

Ou peut-être pas… Il entra dans le salon et regarda avec indifférence sa mère à demi levée d'une des chaises. Elle se rassit quand il apparut et détourna les yeux, comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'elle avait appris son homosexualité.

- Tu voulais juste m'appeler ? Si tu veux, je te fais un enregistrement où je dis « je suis là », ça sera plus intéressant.

- Comment me parles-tu ? s'exclama sa mère en le regardant à nouveau.

- Aucunement ces derniers temps, mais bon, ce serait plutôt de ton fait.

- Je t'interdis de…

- Tu voulais me parler pour me demander de faire mes valises ou juste pour me donner tes horaires dans la maison afin que je ne te croise plus ?

La femme sembla un moment désarçonnée puis prit une inspiration pour se calmer, semblant se rappeler tout à coup de la position actuelle de leurs relations.

- Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

- Je ne crois pas, non, on m'attend en haut.

- Tu n'es pas forcé de m'écouter jusqu'au bout mais reste un moment.

- Alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment puis sa mère finit par se résigner.

- J'ai réfléchi au sujet de ton homosexualité et…

- C'est bien, tu arrives à l'énoncer clairement, je ne pensais pas que…

- Sirius ! le coupa-t-elle avec un tel regard de reproche qu'il haussa les épaules sans insister.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis reprit.

- J'y ai réfléchi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de bons rapports mère–fils et cela ne remonte pas à hier, cependant tu restes malgré tout mon fils, même si je ne doute pas que tu aimerais que cela puisse être un jour oublié. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais simplement accepter ou refuser cela, c'est ce qui est et tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne peux pas le nier, et j'ignore si je pourrais un jour considérer ce genre de choses comme normales. Pour le moment, je préfère simplement ne pas y penser. Je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir évité comme je l'ai fait jusqu'alors, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Sa voix n'avait pas hésité, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et était restée droite tout le long de son petit discours, elle était redevenue comme avant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé tourner autour du pot et avait toujours su rester digne en toutes circonstances, ces dernières semaines avaient été hors norme à ce sujet, mais ce qu'elle disait avait tendance à faire rire son fils aîné.

- Ne pas y penser, hein ? répéta-t-il avec ironie. Tu crois ça ? Je suppose que tu ne peux qu'avoir des doutes mais je vais te les retirer de ce pas. J'aime Remus et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne formions un couple. C'est une chose à laquelle tu ferais mieux de penser.

- Remus l'est également ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- En tout cas ça ne le dérangerait pas. Tu comptes recommencer à m'éviter ou simplement me rendre SDF ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et se leva.

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble d'après tes propos. J'aviserai à ce moment-là.

- Tu en as parlé à ton mari ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle sortait.

- Je l'ai fait, mais il était apparemment déjà au courant.

Cela confirmait les soupçons que Sirius avait depuis déjà un bon moment.

- Et il ne va pas me déshériter ?

- On dirait que c'est ce que tu souhaites. Non, il ne le fera pas. Et si tu veux savoir ce qu'il en pense, tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander.

Elle se retira pour de bon, laissant son fils dans un certain état de perplexité. Visiblement, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne quand il avait supposé la manière dont sa famille réagirait en apprenant ses préférences. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit à leurs relations, même si ça avait été plutôt bénéfique pour son frère et lui.

Il songea un instant qu'il avait peut-être eu la langue trop pendue en parlant de Remus, mais sa mère n'avait pas eu l'air de désirer lui refuser plus longtemps l'hospitalité à cause de cela et il avait le sentiment que ses parents n'avaient pas fini de le surprendre en la matière.

- T'en as mis du temps ! le réprimanda James lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre.

- Ma mère voulait me parler.

- Ta mère ? s'étonnèrent Remus et James en même temps.

- J'ai eu à peu près la même réaction, s'amusa Sirius. Elle…

La sonnerie d'un portable l'interrompit, une alarme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- T'as changé ta sonnerie, James ?

- C'est le mien, intervint Remus en se levant pour aller le prendre.

Il paraissait assez inquiet en le prenant et Sirius échangea un regard soucieux avec James. Ils savaient tous deux que très peu de personnes connaissaient son numéro.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il regarda son téléphone, il appuya sur une touche et parcourut l'écran des yeux. Il n'eut aucune réaction pendant un moment puis devint soudain extrêmement pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta James.

- Il faut que j'aille quelque part, c'est possible d'avoir une voiture ? demanda Remus d'une voix tendue en regardant Sirius.

- Le chauffeur est en congé aujourd'hui… mais mon père travaille dans son bureau…

Remus se leva sans attendre la suite et sortit de la chambre. James et Sirius le suivirent avec un temps de retard et le virent pousser la porte du bureau de monsieur Black sans même frapper.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… s'indigna la voix du père de Sirius.

- Pardon de vous déranger, j'ai besoin que vous m'ameniez quelque part de toute urgence.

Il y eut un silence à cette requête et Sirius était persuadé que son père allait le renvoyer.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Il sortit de la pièce et marqua un temps d'arrêt sur James et Sirius avant de passer devant eux sans faire de commentaire.

- Je vais chercher les clés et prévenir ma femme, attendez-moi dans le garage.

- Remus, de qui est ce message ? demanda Sirius alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

Remus crispa la mâchoire et ne répondit pas avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le garage. Il jeta des coups d'œil nerveux sur la porte automatique et la BMW, ne cachant pas son impatience de partir, puis se tourna finalement vers les deux autres garçons.

- De mon père.

_(à suivre…)_

(1) : Au cas où certains ne connaîtraient pas, les **chouchous** sont des cacahuètes caramélisées, qui sont souvent vendues dans des fêtes foraines ou sur les plages, en été, et c'est drôlement bon :-P

_**Ah ben finalement j'avais encore matière à en faire, des fins sadiques ! °toute contente°**_

**°O°**

**Chapitre****21** : Titre top-secret :-P Ce chapitre est la clé de voûte de tout le récit, ce fut le premier que j'ai écrit (enfin, il n'avait alors que trois pages, lol) et la base de l'histoire. C'est également le seul chapitre à ne pas être du point de vue de Remus ou de Sirius. Quel point de vue ce sera alors ? A votre avis ? -) Vous allez apprendre plein de trucs que vous n'avez même pas demandé à savoir, mdr !

_**Cela étant je redeviens sadique parce que je ne pourrai sûrement pas écrire la semaine prochaine… c'est bête… Enfin, au pire ça prendra deux semaines -) (on va tout faire pour :-))**_

**NdA** : Pad'chan m'avait demandé d'où venait la prénom du père de Sirius et m'a fait remarquer que ça pourrait vous intéresser, alors je vous la mets -) En fait c'est le nom que je lui donne dans ma série sur les Maraudeurs (l'arbre généalogique de JKR n'était alors pas sorti), en revanche j'ai changé le prénom de sa mère, que j'ai appelé Nocera (nocere=nuisible, en latin) dans mon autre récit, parce que je l'ai fait totalement OOC, de même pour le père de Remus, qui se prénomme John dans l'autre histoire (je ne sais pas si JKR a donné son prénom mais ça me semblait logique vu que le « J » dans R. signifie « John »).

Bref ! Procyon Black, donc : Procyon est une étoile de la constellation du Petit Chien (pour rappel, Sirius en est une du Grand Chien) qui signifie littéralement « avant le chien ». Elle se lève avant Sirius, mais a une plus faible luminosité que Sirius _(Pour__info :__Sirius__a__une__magnitude__apparente__de__-1,46__(la__plus__brillante__du__ciel,__après__le__soleil,__lol)__et__Procyon__de__+0,35__… __si__y__'__en__a__que__ça__intéresse__lol)_

En fait dans mon autre récit, je fais dire ceci à un des persos (concernant Procyon) : « Il porte bien son nom, tiens, un premier qui ne brillera jamais autant que le second. » J'avoue que j'ai donné ce nom au père de Sirius principalement pour pouvoir sortir une réplique du genre, mdr !


	21. Francis Lupin, ou la comédie humaine

Hem… héhé… ça va ? Bon, vous aurez remarqué que j'ai pas fait les RAR… Mon excuse ? J'avoue ou j'avoue pas ? Bon, j'avoue, c'est LA FLEMME ! Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est le chapitre, nan ? °sourire angélique° … Pardoooooooooooooon ! Promis, la prochaine fois, je les fais ! T.T

Donc, merci pour vos reviews (les X2 sont pour les nouveaux reviewers, c'est un scandale que je ne vous accueille pas, dizouléééééée !) : **Elerae,****Saisei,****Marie****Ouin-Ouin,****Eileen****Ana****(X2),****Mahis,****Sasadu2701,****Lyly****black,****Omb66,****Darriussette,****Leyya09,****Shaar-Lie**(ouhlà ! préviens moi pendant encore au moins quatre chapitres que tu es ExosS, sinon je vais zapper ! :-S lol)**,****Amaelle,****Estelle,****Pad****'****chan,****Loulou2a,****Mio(X2)**

_**(si vous voulez VRAIMENT une réponse individualisée, dîtes moi, et je ferai ça dans les jours qui viennent -))**_

Pour te répondre, **Mio**, je n'ai absolument pas abandonné _**Les**__**Maraudeurs**_ (je sais, ça semble tout comme T.T), mais ça risque de me prendre encore un moment avant de reprendre. Désolée, soyez encore un petit peu patients, et je promets que je vous offrirai des sixième et septième année ainsi qu'un huitième volet dignes de vos attentes :-)

_**Bon, quelques réponses en vrac :**_

Certains d'entre vous n'aiment décidément pas Eline, et vous savez quoi ? Ca va pas s'arranger ! lol !

Beaucoup de surprises par rapport à la mère de Sirius. Je rappelle que les sentiments et idées de Sirius n'engagent que lui ! Cependant, Cérès Black a aussi sa part de responsabilité dans leurs relations.

Enormément de demandes pour le Paradis rouge ! et là… je vais me faire lyncher… Maintenant que les services sociaux vont être tenus au courant, vous vous doutez bien que Remus ne pourra plus travailler là-bas, c'est illégal pour lui qu'il y bosse ! °s'enfuie avant de recevoir des pierres° Cela étant dit, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne reverra pas ceux qui y travaillent…

Il y en a qui ont pensé que Francis avait enlevé Eline… J'avoue que ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit… L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais incompatible avec l'idée que Francis « ne voit pas » Eline -)

Pour Severus, ça compréhension vis-à-vis de Remus ne vient pas de ses parents et tient plus dans son empathie par rapport à son hospitalisation (mais je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi :-P Je précise quand même que c'est juste un élément de fond -)) Pour rappel, la mère de Severus est morte à sa naissance et son père l'a laissé à ses grands-parents, il est mort dans un accident de chantier quand Severus était enfant (c'est juste un rappel, ça n'a pas d'incidence sur le récit)

Ah ! SDF signifie « Sans Domicile Fixe », les gens qui vivent dans les rues.

Et pour finir, vous avez été nombreux à trouver le PdV de ce chapitre ! Bravo ! :-P

Quant à ceux qui attendent une amélioration dans les relations entre Remus et Sirius… Je vous donne RDV dans le chapitre 22 et suite ! :-D

(j'espère que j'ai oublié personne pour prévenir par mail de la sortie ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ff . net :-S)

**oOo**

**NdA** : le nom de la rue où habite Remus est ©Carine ! -) et m'a permis de m'amuser un peu, comme vous allez le voir dans le premier paragraphe, alors merci beaucoup Carine :-D Ainsi que pour la correction !

**Chapitre 21 : Francis Lupin, ou la comédie humaine**

La rue des maraudeurs, malgré ses vieux immeubles décrépis, était un lieu agréable avec son parc où les cigales s'installaient l'été venu et ses résidents au sourire aussi facile que la conversation. La tranquillité des lieux semblait démentir le nom de cette ruelle paisible, mais il se disait dans le quartier que cette désignation, loin de venir de larcins commis à une lointaine époque, tenait son origine dans quatre compagnons qui y avaient trouvé refuge au début du siècle dernier et avaient pour habitude de se jouer des plus fortunés. Cette histoire de "Robins des bois de Provence" avait de quoi faire sourire mais n'était pas si invraisemblable. Certains prétendaient même que le parc de la patte molle, l'impasse de la corne drue, le croisement de la queue de ver et l'hôtel Lunard tenaient leur nom de ces quatre maraudeurs, mais cette partie des rumeurs ne pouvait qu'être pure légende.

Au 10 de cette rue se trouvait l'immeuble où habitait la famille Lupin. Le temps et le manque d'entretien avaient tant abîmé la façade que des gamins du quartier s'étaient amusés à effacer le numéro pour le remplacer par 9 ¾. Le concierge avait bien tenté de faire partir les dégâts mais les plaisantins n'avaient cessé de repasser derrière les coups de peinture, de sorte qu'il avait abandonné la partie et laissé les choses telles quelles.

Par ailleurs, monsieur Touripe était tout à fait conscient que l'immeuble qu'il était censé entretenir correspondait mieux à ce numéro, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec les quelques moyens que lui donnait le propriétaire. Il se contentait donc de la distribution du courrier, du prélèvement des loyers et de recevoir les quelques plaintes des résidents au sujet des problèmes de tuyauterie et autres entre deux visites de ses enfants et petits enfants. Malgré les inconvénients, l'homme aimait se trouver là. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il appréciait avoir du monde autour de lui et la plupart des locataires étaient loquaces et avenants.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas le cas de Mme Bourdon, qui ne sortait que très rarement de chez elle depuis que les tenanciers des bars alentours lui avaient indiqué qu'ils ne la serviraient plus du fait de ses ardoises impayées. Elle ignorait que son fils aîné était passé dans chacun de ces cafés pour régler ses dettes et demander qu'ils ne l'acceptent plus. Comme il habitait loin et à cause de son travail, ce fils ne pouvait venir qu'une fois par mois et, une fois sur deux, il apportait une bouteille de whisky qu'il rangeait systématiquement hors de portée de sa mère. La femme était alcoolique mais également très pingre et détestait le gaspillage, elle ne pouvait donc se résoudre à aller acheter une bouteille tant qu'il en restait une pleine chez elle. Son fils avait demandé à monsieur Touripe de passer la voir une fois par jour au début, pour qu'il descende la bouteille et lui serve un verre afin d'éviter que les symptômes du manque se fassent plus pressants que l'avarice. Maintenant il ne venait plus qu'une fois par semaine et tout se déroulait à merveille, si on mettait de côté la mauvaise humeur coutumière de Mme Bourdon.

En ce samedi après-midi, le couple Jonas logeant au second étage préparait avec fébrilité leur partie de carte du soir en sélectionnant dans leur discothèque bien fournie les albums des artistes les plus récents. Mme Jonas revoyait également les différents prétendants qu'elle avait sélectionné pour cette fois, s'obstinant dans l'idée de trouver un époux à mademoiselle Ferru, leur voisine de palier et compagne de jeu. Celle-ci remettait toujours à plus tard la question, soutenant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier pour le moment avec son travail, mais madame Jonas entendait bien lui trouver chaussure à son pied, avec comme premier critère évident que l'homme en question aime jouer aux cartes.

Chez les Pleox, au dernier étage, le père était en plein chantier, avec l'aide de quelques amis. Sa belle-mère allait venir habiter ici au mois prochain et l'appartement aurait été trop petit pour cinq personnes, il avait donc obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser les combles, moyennant un supplément sur le loyer. Ils étaient ainsi en train de réaménager le grenier, séparé en deux grâce à une cloison hermétique, pour créer une nouvelle chambre reliée par un escalier pliable à l'appartement et que leur fille avait hâte d'investir.

Les Pleox s'étaient excusés auprès des Sarelle pour la gêne occasionnée par le bruit, surtout que la jeune madame Sarelle attendait son premier enfant, mais ceux-ci s'étaient montrés compréhensifs et savaient que leurs voisins respectaient certains horaires pour utiliser la perceuse ou poncer. Monsieur Sarelle avait du reste d'autres chats à fouetter avec la grossesse de sa femme. Il avait déjà entendu dire qu'une femme enceinte pouvait avoir d'étranges désirs en matière de nourriture mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa douce et tendre Estelle ait de telles affinités avec l'ail. Elle en mettait dans tous les plats et en quantité impressionnante. Son mari comprit la dangerosité de la situation lorsque, un jour, elle prépara un gâteau au chocolat dans lequel elle mit pas moins de trois têtes d'ail. Il décida ce jour-là de s'occuper entièrement des repas et se jura de ne pas laisser son épouse approcher des fourneaux avant la naissance du bébé.

Les musiciens de l'étage du dessous bénissaient quant à eux plus que jamais leur initiative d'avoir insonorisé l'appartement qu'ils louaient. La date de leur concert se faisait de plus en plus proche et, a fortiori, leurs répétitions plus fréquentes. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions sur la soirée, aucun producteur ne serait présent dans ce petit café théâtre de l'avenue Matisse, les recettes suffiraient tout juste à payer la location de la scène et les bénéfices ne risquaient pas d'être très élevés. Mais peu importait, ils avaient l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux fans et allaient enfin se produire dans un concert qui leur était exclusivement réservé. Après un bon nombre de premières parties, ils y tenaient à cette soirée. David se demandait parfois ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Remus pour qu'il ne le croise plus du tout dans l'immeuble. D'après Fabien – qui tenait l'information de son frère – il avait eu un accident et se remettait peu à peu, mais ça n'expliquait pas son absence. Ces préoccupations se retrouvaient cependant vite balayées devant les derniers préparatifs et la tension mêlée d'excitation qui ne cessait de s'accroître en lui. Il y repensait lorsqu'il lui arrivait de croiser Francis Lupin, avant qu'une nouvelle répétition, un réglage capricieux ou un problème technique détourne toute son attention.

Monsieur Lupin n'était par ailleurs pas de la meilleure compagnie ces derniers temps. Rares étaient ceux à l'avoir croisé dans les dernières semaines et il s'était contenté de les ignorer lorsque ceux-ci l'avaient salué.

Il était inaccoutumé de le trouver chez lui en pleine journée, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas aujourd'hui.

Installé dans la cuisine, Francis se resservit du whisky et contempla d'un œil vide le liquide ambré de la bouteille dont le niveau avait diminué de moitié au fil des minutes. Une dose pour une année, une dose pour une vie, une haine, pour la connerie humaine. Il eut un ricanement sarcastique et vida d'un trait son verre, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

_C'était un lycée banal, dans une ville banale, un parmi tant d'autres dans sa chienne de vie, le sixième ou le septième ? Il ne savait plus trop, les établissements se le refilaient les uns aux autres juste pour se débarrasser, et la rengaine avait été la même partout : surveillé, pas de seconde chance, une incartade et ce serait pour un autre lycée, le septième ou le huitième… Francis s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi on ne l'avait pas foutu en maison de correction, mais il n'allait jamais assez loin pour ça. Son comportement violent était néfaste aux établissements scolaires, pas à la société. _

_Tous des crétins…Leurs belles paroles n'étaient que du vent. Pas intérêt à recommencer ? Mais ils n'attendaient que ça ! Ils le regardaient avec anxiété, avec mépris, avec peur aussi, mais derrière il y avait toujours la même chose, la même avidité. Leurs « ne recommence pas » étaient un appel à l'inverse, parce que s'il se mettait à être soudain d'un naturel pacifiste, leur petit monde bien rangé serait déstabilisé, il fallait bien montrer l'exemple à ne pas suivre, pas vrai ? Tous des cons…_

_Mais c'était plutôt comique de voir le climat de tension s'installer alors que les jours s'écoulaient et que rien ne se passait. On le regardait avec méfiance, se demandant quel mauvais coup il préparait, et lui se contentait de leur sourire avec ironie, montant d'un cran encore la pression. Ils attendaient que ça arrive, tous ces hypocrites bien intégrés à la société. _

_Il n'en avait plus vraiment envie pourtant, lorsqu'il lui venait soudain l'envie de se battre, il courait jusqu'à un endroit désert et il hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge, il gueulait au ciel ce que ces cons ne voulaient pas entendre à l'asséner de « c'est pas bien ce que tu fais, c'est mal ». Puis il se taisait, le souffle court, avec une envie de frapper la première personne qui passait, et ses yeux se perdaient dans cet azur infini, dans ces nuages gris, dans cette pluie et ces éclairs, ce soleil couchant, et ses larmes amères coulaient, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Tous des cons…_

_Et puis là, dans ce lycée banal, dans une banale classe de seconde, il y avait elle, l'exclue, celle qui faisait peur, celle qu'on évitait. Il l'avait facilement repérée, comme les autres élèves détalaient également à son approche, et il lui avait parlé, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose au départ. Elle était masochiste, c'était ce qu'elle disait, c'était ce que les psys disaient avec leurs tableaux bien cadrés. Elle s'automutilait jour après jour avec une "joie malsaine", ça c'était peut-être pas les psys, peut-être les parents ou l'école… Il l'avait vue, souvent, se planter un compas dans la main et sourire à la douleur, des larmes de bonheur aux yeux, elle était "folle", encore un mot des "autres". Entre autre parce qu'elle hurlait à la mort si quelqu'un essayait de la frapper, elle pouvait se blesser mais elle voulait contrôler sa douleur, et c'était sûrement la seule personne sur qui Francis n'avait jamais eu envie de taper depuis bien longtemps. _

_Ils discutaient de tout et de rien sous les regards inquiets de tout le corps professoral et des élèves, parce que c'était dangereux, mais personne n'osait les séparer, ils avaient peur… Peur de mômes qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie, c'était risible. Francis ne savait pas comment ils en étaient venus là mais à force de parler, son esprit s'était calmé, il y avait toujours cette violence en lui mais maintenant, quand il hurlait, il n'y avait plus rien et il se sentait libre, tellement plus libre. _

_Ce jour-là, assis dans une cour délabrée, Francis avait regardé des gamins du collège voisin, des sixième avec la clope au bec, avancer vers leur établissement en lançant des regards "menaçants" aux autres élèves. Des cons, eux aussi, des cons qui essayaient d'entrer dans un moule, qui voulaient appartenir à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour se sentir moins seuls, pour être attachés et parqués dans des enclos bien définis. _

_« Ils y croient vraiment à toutes leurs conneries », siffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois, le dos tourné à Nadine._

_« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, sourit la jeune fille. Dis, tu voudrais pas qu'on aille à la plage ? »_

_Francis avait levé ses yeux vers le ciel couleur de lavande et avait lentement avancé sa main, comme pour s'en saisir, restant dans cette position._

_« Tu crois qu'on peut être assez léger pour s'envoler ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Et si nous on voulait changer, est-ce qu'ils l'accepteraient ? Tu crois pas qu'ils ne verraient que cette étiquette qu'ils nous ont collée ? "Violent", "maso", "tarés"… Ça ferait tache sur leur conscience d'admettre qu'ils se sont trompés. Tous ces cons… Moi aussi je suis con, parce que j'aimerai leur prouver, parce que je voudrais les rabaisser au point qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ont merdé sur toute la ligne, que ce sont eux qui ont fait ça. Est-ce qu'on a demandé à être là, nous ? Ils ont jamais pensé que personne ne décidait un jour d'être contre le monde entier ? Ça doit être ça la connerie humaine, cette envie d'appartenir, malgré tout, à tout cela, peut-être… peut-être que c'est ainsi qu'on est le plus libre au fond… »_

_« Si on y va maintenant, on pourra assister au coucher de soleil, remarqua Nadine. C'est beau les couchers de soleil, on est comme hors du corps quand on les contemple. »_

_Le garçon avait ramené son bras le long de son corps et s'était tourné vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sourire victorieux, un sourire de battant. Il s'était approché d'elle et accroupi pour lui tenir les bras, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux._

_« On va leur prouver, d'accord ? On va leur prouver tous les deux, ensemble. On va changer en même temps et on va tous les scier. Quand on voudra hurler, on hurlera ensemble au ciel, quand on voudra tuer, on frappera un mur de toutes nos forces, et on va se relever, tous les deux, ensemble, toujours. D'accord Nadine ? Tous les deux, on va être libres. »_

_La jeune fille lui avait adressé un grand sourire et s'était blottie contre lui._

_« Oui, avait-elle soufflé. Toujours ensemble. »_

_Et les jours avaient passé, mais Nadine n'avait pas cessé de s'automutiler, alors il avait commencé à se mettre en colère contre elle, sans pour autant la frapper, mais ça n'avait rien changé, et elle continuait, encore et encore. Francis avait pensé que ce devait être l'influence de sa famille alors il avait tenté de l'en éloigner. Ça avait marché dans un premier temps, ses pratiques masochistes s'étaient atténuées, avant de reprendre, et il avait commencé à ressentir de la haine pour elle, juste une once, mais ça avait commencé. _

_Ils avaient passé un contrat, ils avaient promis de se relever ensemble, si elle ne se relevait pas, lui non plus ne le pourrait pas. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit forte, parce que c'était trop dur de l'être seul, parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, qu'il l'avait choisie et qu'il était trop tard maintenant pour changer de personne, si tant est que quelqu'un se soit présenté. Elle lui avait alors annoncé, timidement, qu'elle était enceinte, et il en avait été heureux, tellement heureux ! Un enfant, c'était la maternité, ce serait le déclic pour Nadine, elle allait enfin s'en sortir et tout irait bien. _

_Nadine s'était complètement séparée de sa famille, l'enfant était né, un petit garçon, une chance, un catalyseur, il allait la changer, c'était certain… Et cela avait marché !_

_Francis avait assisté à la naissance de ce fils si désiré, il avait pleuré de joie et ri à n'en plus finir lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois avant de le remettre sur le ventre de la maman rayonnante. Elle avait été tellement occupée à parler à ce petit quand il était encore dans son ventre qu'elle n'avait pu s'infliger de nouvelles blessures et, quelque part, son mari avait craint qu'elle recommence, mais elle avait eu trop à faire à s'occuper de l'enfant. Francis avait redoublé d'efforts pour travailler et avait passé tout son temps libre avec eux, il gâtait l'enfant de baisers et de câlins, lui racontait comme il était fier qu'il soit son fils et que lui aussi, un jour, serait fier de son père. Il prévoyait les sorties qu'ils feraient quand il serait plus grand, les discussions qu'ils auraient quand il comprendrait plus de choses. Les jours coulaient comme un rêve pour lui, l'enfant à problème, celui à qui l'on prédisait qu'il finirait en prison ou sous les ponts s'il continuait comme il avait commencé. Il avait une famille désormais, un appartement, et même un travail qu'il gardait depuis plus d'un an. Plus tard, il apprendrait à son fils que tout pouvait s'arranger, que la vie donnait toujours une seconde chance, il lui expliquerait que quelles que soient ses erreurs, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui, parce qu'il l'avait sauvé en naissant, parce qu'il leur avait donné une nouvelle vie, il était leur miracle, un miracle qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble, lui et Nadine._

_Cela aurait dû durer des années et des années…_

_Lorsque__l__'__enfant__était__entré__en__maternelle,__sa__mère__avait__retrouvé__un__travail__chez__un__fleuriste__et__Francis__avait__alors__compris__dans__quelle__cruelle__illusion__il__était__tombé.__Il__n__'__avait__pas__fallu__un__mois__à__la__femme__pour__reprendre__ses__scarifications,__et_ _Francis__s__'__était__de__nouveau__mis__en__colère__contre__elle,__jusqu__'__à__ce__que__la__haine__le__dévaste__et__qu__'__il__lève__la__main__sur__elle._

_Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être là pour lui comme il l'avait été pour elle ? Une conne… comme tous les autres, et lui aussi l'était de s'accrocher alors que rien n'était possible. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher, parce que là où Francis avait promis qu'ils se relèveraient ensemble, Nadine avait cru qu'il lui promettait de ne jamais se séparer d'elle. Il l'avait compris bien trop tard, lorsqu'elle était restée malgré les coups dont elle avait peur, et cela n'avait fait qu'aviver sa colère et sa violence, jusqu'à ce jour…_

_Le gamin devait avoir quatre ans, d'habitude il n'était jamais là quand il battait Nadine, mais ce jour-là, ça avait été le cas, et alors qu'il avait levé la main sur sa femme, celle-ci avait attrapé le bras de Remus violemment pour le placer devant elle en suppliant de ne pas la frapper. Francis avait suspendu son geste, sidéré, puis il avait éclaté de rire. C'était un rire amer, un rire haineux, sa main était descendue tapoter doucement les cheveux de l'enfant terrifié et il était sorti pour se rendre où personne ne pourrait l'entendre, pour hurler, seul. _

_Par la suite, à chaque fois que l'enfant était pris comme bouclier, le père retenait son bras et sortait. Il n'avait jamais frappé son fils dans ces circonstances, il ne l'avait jamais touché du vivant de Nadine, mais il ne l'avait plus jamais cajolé non plus, cet enfant inutile. Tout cela n'était qu'une grande farce, une comédie dramatique dont ils étaient les acteurs principaux, et c'était vraiment hilarant quand on y pensait, quand on réfléchissait à tous les quiproquos qui avaient mené à cette situation._

_Remus n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, il avait cherché la tendresse habituelle de son père et avait fui sa mère qu'il voyait comme le mal, une femme qui se protégeait de la douleur derrière lui. Il les lui avait refusé, ces moments d'amour, il n'en avait plus à lui offrir. L'enfant avait alors tenté de le reconquérir par tous les moyens, il ramenait des résultats scolaires impressionnants et les lui montrait avec fierté, mais ne se heurtait systématiquement qu'à du mépris. _

_Il était intelligent et avait abandonné petit à petit, mais alors, Nadine était à nouveau tombée enceinte. Francis ne savait pas vraiment comment mais il avait supposé assez aisément qu'elle avait simplement oublié de prendre ses pilules, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il s'en était moqué dès la seconde où il l'avait appris. Ça n'avait pas été le cas de Remus._

_Il l'avait observé attentivement et avait compris que son fils avait éprouvé de la reconnaissance pour ce bébé, car, comme pour lui, Nadine avait cessé de se blesser quand elle avait su sa grossesse. Cependant ça n'avait pas duré. Là où Francis n'avait cessé de voir les bénéfices pour sa femme, il remarqua que son fils développait peu à peu une fascination obsessionnelle pour le ventre grossissant de sa mère. Il ne voyait plus Nadine et ne lui parlait plus, elle avait été effacée de son esprit par cet enfant qui grandissait. _

_Sous son air taciturne, Francis Lupin avait toujours été doué pour comprendre la nature humaine, sauf en ce qui avait concerné Nadine, et son fils ne faisait pas exception. Il l'avait vu reporter tout l'amour pour sa mère sur sa sœur qui n'avait pas même encore vu le jour, pour ne plus être blessé, car il savait au fond de lui qu'elle recommencerait à s'automutiler. La sœur avait sauvé le frère de la folie sans le savoir, que serait-il devenu entre une mère qui passait de la douceur à un égoïsme inhumain et un père méprisant et violent s'il n'y avait eu cette petite vie pour qu'il y reporte toue son attention ? _

_Il trouvait cela ironique qu'elle ait fait pour son fils ce qu'il attendait qu'il soit pour leur mère. Quelque part il savait que tout cela était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû comprendre dès le départ que Nadine avait réellement besoin d'être suivie en clinique, qu'elle ne cherchait pas simplement à attirer l'attention mais était réellement folle, psychotique, pour employer un mot plus élégant qui ne changeait rien à la réalité. Mais il n'avait rien vu, ou rien voulu voir… Il avait cru pouvoir la changer, il avait cru que ce qu'elle faisait naître dans son cœur serait suffisant et il s'était trompé._

_Il avait vu et entendu Nadine demander à son fils de ne rien dire, qu'en avait bien pu conclure l'enfant ? Qu'il l'avait menacée ? Certainement… Il n'aurait après tout jamais pu penser qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour rester auprès du père violent, pour tenir cette promesse erronée, pour continuer à jouer son grand rôle dans ce drame qui n'avait pas encore connu son apothéose._

_Celle-ci était venue bien plus tard, bien des années après. Pourquoi ce jour là, pourquoi pas avant ? Francis avait simplement craqué. Alors que leur fils n'était pas présent et que le deuxième enfant dormait, la mère avait recommencé à se blesser et avait été surprise par son mari. Il n'y avait pas eu de colère cette fois-ci, et aucun coup, il l'avait simplement regardée avec mépris puis avec indifférence avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Ce jour-là, Nadine Lupin, née Tessadier, était morte sous les roues d'un autocar : suicide. _

_Et après ? Après il y avait eu ce fils, ce fils qui n'avait pas su remplir le rôle qu'il aurait dû jouer. Il n'avait servi à rien, il était censé aider Nadine mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Maintenant qu'elle s'était suicidée, qu'elle avait abandonné et ne pourrait jamais se relever, Francis Lupin en était rendu au même point, parce qu'il y avait eu un contrat de fait, un contrat que rien au monde n'aurait pu résilier. Et cet enfant… Comme il l'avait détesté, haï… Il avait pris l'habitude de recevoir les coups pour les autres avec sa mère et Francis s'était empressé de le satisfaire avec toute la haine et la violence qu'il ressentait à son égard. Un coup pour lui, un coup pour Nadine, un coup pour tous ces cons… L'autre enfant, il ne le connaissait même pas, il lui était indifférent, il était venu mais il n'avait rien attendu de lui, alors il s'en fichait pas mal, le premier pouvait bien s'en occuper, c'était lui qu'il haïssait, pas l'autre dont il n'avait que faire. _

_Quelques années s'étaient ainsi écoulées, le tout avait tourné en routine et il l'avait battu de moins en moins avant de ne plus le faire. Il ressentait de la lassitude et se demandait parfois ce qu'il attendait, peut-être que Remus parte définitivement, il l'ignorait… _

_Les coups pleuvaient comme il avait souvent plu sur son visage, mais il n'était plus allé crier dans un lieu désert, parce que ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était crier dans un endroit plein de monde, plein de cons, pour que ces hurlements ne sombrent pas dans le vide, même s'ils ne signifiaient rien. Et les coups pleuvaient, et l'enfant recevait, en un cycle morbide, sur la scène de la haine et de la violence… encore ces étiquettes…_

La bouteille était vide désormais, et Francis Lupin se rappela qu'il tenait trop bien l'alcool pour se saouler de la sorte. Ce crétin… Il l'avait vu, même s'il avait eu du mal à y croire, il l'avait vu se relever, lui, trouver des gens qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais su rencontrer. Tout cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Les choses avaient changé. D'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus nettement, il avait vu son fils revivre. Lui qui n'était qu'une coquille vide qui n'existait que pour sa sœur s'affirmait chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'en avait pas compris la raison, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce garçon…

Sirius Black. Il ignorait tout de lui, à part qu'il était un camarade de classe de son fils. Il avait voulu l'éloigner, lui faire comprendre tous les ennuis que cela lui apporterait de rester auprès de Remus, mais il était resté. L'homme n'avait pas compris cela, pourquoi s'accrochait-il ? Les gens ne faisaient que tourner le dos aux difficultés, au mieux ils les ignoraient, mais lui insistait, encore et encore, il ne lâchait pas prise, et Remus s'éveillait lentement de sa léthargie, il semblait renaître.

Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Que croyait ce gamin ? Lui, si inutile, si impuissant, espérait-il avoir droit au bonheur ? Il était né maudit et son père le lui avait rappelé.

Le hasard l'y avait aidé, car il avait retrouvé quelques mois plus tôt son beau-père, alors qu'il travaillait sur le ravalement de façade d'un immeuble. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas même eu l'idée de lui parler ou de lui signifier sa présence, mais il y était retourné pour lui suggérer de rencontrer son petit-fils et lui rappeler qui était sa mère.

L'adolescent n'en avait cependant pas été aussi affecté qu'il l'avait espéré et sa rage s'était encore accrue, mais il avait alors appris son travail au Paradis rouge. La visite du jeune Black avait été le révélateur quant à la relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils.

Cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid de découvrir l'homosexualité de son fils.

Un coin de sa mémoire lui avait rappelé le deuxième lycée où il s'était retrouvé. Sa réputation de l'époque du collège le poursuivait déjà et, hormis quelques petites frappes d'une connerie sans nom, tout le monde l'évitait. Tout le monde sauf un type qui venait lui faire la causette dans les moments où il était seul. Francis ignorait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas viré, il ne l'avait simplement pas fait et s'était habitué à cette voix si agréable à laquelle il ne répondait pourtant jamais. Un jour, ce garçon était arrivé et lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'il était homo, bien que non attiré par lui. Ce fut la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Francis tourna son regard vers lui pour lui demander comment il devait le prendre. Après un instant de réflexion, l'autre avait éclaté de rire.

« Vraiment très mal », avait-il répondu.

Les trois jours qui avaient suivi, Francis s'était montré plus loquace, puis le gars avait tout simplement disparu. Il avait appris quelques jours plus tard son passage à tabac par une bande homophobe auquel il avait survécu de justesse et, peu après, son transfert dans un autre établissement. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu, il avait été refaire leur portrait aux trois malades qui s'en étaient pris à lui, dont l'un d'eux passa plus d'un an à l'hôpital, et avait été transféré dans un nouveau lycée. Il avait eu du bol sur ce coup-là, car lors de la confrontation avec les parents de la "victime" qui désiraient le mener devant les tribunaux, il leur avait demandé d'un ton moqueur s'ils tenaient tant que ça à ce que la justice apprenne que leur fils adoré avait lui-même envoyé quelqu'un à l'hosto pour "divergence d'opinion". L'affaire avait été vite classée.

Parfois, Francis se disait que bien des choses auraient été différentes si ce type était resté à ses côtés, et s'il avait été si violent avec ces trois mecs, c'était aussi parce que, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'ils lui avaient volé une chance de changer sa vie.

Et maintenant son fils avait rencontré quelqu'un comme ça ? Il en était même tombé amoureux ? Jamais !

Il avait volé l'argent durement gagné par Remus, dont il connaissait l'emplacement depuis longtemps, et comme tout continuait à bien aller pour lui, il ne s'était plus retenu et avait frappé, encore et encore, comme au premier jour…

Un coup d'œil vers le ciel lui fit entrevoir de lourds nuages noirs qui annonçaient une prochaine pluie. Il se leva, attrapa son manteau et sortit en refermant lentement la porte derrière lui.

Ses pas se faisaient de manière automatique, le nez levé vers les nuages menaçants, il prenait des rues qui montaient, pour s'en rapprocher, toujours plus près, jusqu'à arriver à un pont qu'il n'était pas sûr de connaître et sous lequel passait le grand boulevard de la ville. Les nuages étaient si noirs qu'ils devaient être d'une densité impressionnante, peut-être assez denses pour porter un homme jusqu'au ciel s'il parvenait à s'y accrocher… Il sortit de sa poche un portable qui datait de plusieurs années et envoya un message avant de le remettre dans sa poche, un nouveau sourire ironique aux lèvres.

C'était un bon jour pour faire chier tous ces cons… C'était un bon jour pour être libre…

oOo

Un samedi soir, les rues de la ville étaient évidemment encombrées, bloquant le passage aux plus pressés. Dans cette cohue où les automobilistes klaxonnaient furieusement, la BMW de monsieur Black n'avait pas la moindre chance de se faufiler et l'homme jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au jeune garçon anxieux assis à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? l'interrogea Sirius en s'avançant sur le siège arrière. Eline est toujours chez son ami, sa mère te l'a bien confirmé.

- Et puis pourquoi juste le nom du boulevard ? demanda James, intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas mais… Pourquoi on n'avance plus ? dit-il soudain en se redressant, plus nerveux que jamais.

- Je l'ignore, répondit le père de Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il devrait y avoir un ralentissement, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que… attends !

Remus avait sauté hors de la voiture et s'était mis à courir sur la route. Il sentait ses récentes blessures protester à l'effort mais il s'en moquait complètement. Les lueurs de gyrophares et les hurlements de sirènes lui parvinrent au bout d'un moment et il stoppa net, son cœur manquant un battement, alors que les automobilistes autour de lui, sortis de leurs voitures, essayaient de voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Ne cours pas comme ça, haleta la voix de Sirius, qui lui avait couru après. Il y a eu un accident ?

Le châtain ne lui répondit pas et se remit lentement en marche, ne sachant pas très bien s'il voulait découvrir le spectacle autour duquel s'agglutinaient de plus en plus de spectateurs que la police tentait de tenir à distance. Il le savait déjà avant de voir le corps à terre, entouré par des policiers qui parlaient dans des micros, attendant visiblement l'arrivée des secours.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de passer ! lui hurla un homme en uniforme, le repoussant alors qu'il continuait d'avancer.

- C'est pas la peine de… intervint furieusement Sirius. Nom d'un…

Les mots semblaient parvenir à Remus d'extrêmement loin. Il se remit à avancer malgré les bras qui le retenaient et la voix qui lui ordonnait de reculer.

- Mais la ferme ! Il s'agit de son père !

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais la barrière qui l'empêchait de passer disparut soudain et il put poursuivre sa marche.

Il s'approcha du corps qui respirait à peine, hésitant. Les agents voulurent le bloquer dans un premier temps, mais Sirius intercéda à nouveau et, après une hésitation, ils se reculèrent. Quelque part dans son esprit, Remus sut que l'homme avait attendu avant de sauter du haut du pont après lui avoir envoyé le message. Il ignorait certainement qu'il survivrait, ou peut-être l'avait-il un peu espéré.

- T'es là, sale môme, remarqua faiblement Francis en le voyant s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Je devais mourir direct pour que tu vois mon cadavre, mais en fait c'est mieux comme ça, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point je te détestais.

Remus tressaillit mais ne s'éloigna pas, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la main de Sirius. Les yeux de Francis tournèrent légèrement dans leur orbite pour regarder le jeune Black et il eut un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois tout recevoir ? demanda-t-il en regardant à nouveau son fils. C'est si facile pour toi, alors que j'ai essayé de te détruire pour ce que tu as fait… ou plutôt n'as pas fait… Toi… Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Sirius. Tu aurais dû naître… bien plus tôt… Tous des cons… Sauf toi, je crois… Les nuages descendent…

Et son sourire se fit plus rêveur, presque rassuré.

- Je savais… que c'était un bon jour… pour être libre… Nadine, j'arrive… prépare-toi à recevoir… la plus belle rouste que tu aies jamais connue…

Ses yeux se refermèrent et sa poitrine s'effondra une dernière fois pour ne plus se relever. Remus avait les yeux grands ouverts mais baignés de larmes, choqués, alors que son visage lui-même ne semblait comporter aucune expression.

- Pourquoi… tout ça… demanda-t-il, étrangement neutre. Moi… J'ai rien demandé… Moi je veux juste…

Sa mâchoire se crispa fortement et Sirius le prit dans ses bras avec force.

- Quand tu as envie de pleurer, pleure sur mon épaule, quand tu as envie de hurler, hurle moi dessus, quand tu as envie de frapper, essaie de me taper et je retiendrais tes coups, souffla le brun en serrant les dents. Tout ça, je suis prêt à le recevoir, je t'écouterai. Je ne hurlerai pas mais je me souviendrai de tes cris. Alors pleure, crie, sois en colère contre lui, contre moi, contre toi, mais hurle sur moi, laisse moi porter tes douleurs avec toi.

Remus avait éclaté en sanglots sur son torse et Sirius n'était pas certain qu'il l'ait entendu, mais ce n'était pas important, parce qu'il serait toujours là pour le lui rappeler, toujours. Alors qu'il redressait la tête, son regard tomba sur le visage impassible de son père, mais celui-ci ne fit rien pour les relever et lui dire que cette attitude était indigne d'un Black. Il reporta toute son attention sur Remus, lui caressant les cheveux et posant sa joue sur le haut de son crâne.

L'ambulance arriva enfin, trop tard évidemment, et l'agitation s'en fit ressentir d'autant plus. Il ne lâcha jamais Remus et tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la voiture de Procyon Black, un James silencieux à leurs côtés, rentrant à la villa. La police qui avait voulu les retarder avait certainement été interpellée par son père mais il s'en moquait en l'instant, seule comptait la détresse de Remus, qu'il voulait recueillir, pour l'aider à supporter, pour qu'il reste toujours là, auprès de lui.

- Ne me laisse pas, lui souffla-t-il, ne parvenant pas à faire taire l'angoisse qui enserrait sa gorge. J'ai besoin de toi, Eline a besoin de toi.

- Eline a besoin de moi… répondit Remus d'une voix rauque. Toi aussi… Beaucoup de gens ont besoin de moi, je crois, mais moi… Je ne suis que ça… A quoi ça me servirait de…

De nouvelles larmes s'écoulèrent de ses paupières fermées et il se crispa plus contre Sirius. Celui-ci le regarda avec une expression effrayée et raffermit sa prise sur lui, la mâchoire crispée et le regard douloureux.

- Tu es tout, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? souffla-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu autant pour les autres sans te soucier de toi ? Tu dois penser à toi, tu n'as pas le droit de t'oublier, parce que moi… Moi je veux être le premier dont tu auras besoin, murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait comprendre ses larmes qui coulaient pour un homme qu'il aurait dû haïr, mépriser, dont il aurait dû se réjouir de la mort. Cette réaction lui faisait peur car elle le dépassait complètement, sa détresse lui donnait l'impression qu'il désirait le rejoindre.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du châtain. Accorde moi cet égoïsme et reste toujours auprès de moi…

Il ne plut pas ce jour-là, les nuages lourds passèrent sur la ville sans verser une larme et le soleil reprit ses droits en début de soirée alors que des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur les collines, les lueurs rouges du crépuscule se reflétant sur la noirceur des nuages. Jamais dans cette ville on n'assista à plus beau coucher de soleil que ce soir-là.

_à suivre…_

Je vous rassure, ce chapitre est le plus court que j'ai écris et écrirai -) A partir de maintenant, la longueur va redevenir normal, et comme vous devez vous en douter, une chose se termine, une autre commence !

**NdA** : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce chapitre est la genèse de « ne t'oublie pas », il ne faisait alors que trois pages et demi (oui, bon, je sais, je n'a rajouté que cinq pages :-S) et je l'ai quelque peu modifié, évidemment. L'origine de ce récit est « les étiquettes » qu'on a tendance à coller aux gens (et à nous coller, lol) et qui sont assez tenaces à force. Je précise néanmoins que ce chapitre ne consiste en rien en un plaidoyer en faveur de Francis Lupin. Je vais peut-être paraître dure à certains d'entre vous, mais je considère que battre un enfant (son propre enfant qui plus est !) ne souffre aucune excuse, de quelque sorte que ce soit. C'est une histoire de vie que je vous conte là, qui aurait pu être différente dans d'autres conditions mais qui ne l'a pas été, cela n'amoindrit en rien les fautes de Francis Lupin, il s'agit surtout d'une « clé de compréhension », si je puis dire. (et pour info, l'idée de ce récit, qui est donc venue après un de mes cours, tient son origine originelle (si si, ça se dit :-P) d'une conversation où le type qui prenait à partie le prof avait VRAIMENT tendance à coller des étiquettes sur les gens. J'espère sincèrement qu'il est pas devenu psy, celui-là O.o)


	22. Après la pluie

_**NdA**_ : Au sujet des procédures en rapport avec les services sociaux à partir de ce chapitre et pour les autres, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne faut pas les tenir comme celles étant appliquées dans la réalité. Si, pour un récit destiné à être publié, je n'hésiterai pas à aller me renseigner sur place, je me vois mal les déranger pour une fanfic, lol. Les événements qui auront lieu vont servir au récit, je le répète : _**les**__**procédures**__**par**__**lesquelles**__**vont**__**passer**__**Eline**__**et**__**Remus**__**ne**__**sont**__**que**__**le**__**fruit**__**de**__**mon**__**imagination**_. D'ailleurs, si parmi vous, lecteurs, quelqu'un s'y connaît à ce niveau, qu'il n'hésite pas à me faire part de ce qu'il en est réellement, que je sois informée pour une prochaine fois (c'est le genre de chose qui peut toujours servir).

Voilà pour la mise au point, place au chapitre ! :-D

Merci pour vos reviews **Hélène **et **Imala95** ! (laissez vos adresses sinon je peux pas répondre T.T Je sais que je l'ai pas fait la dernière fois, mais j'essaie de le faire autant que possible -) et ce que tu me dis me rend vraiment heureuse, Imala)

Et merci pour tes corrections, **Carine **!

**°O°**

**Chapitre 22 : Après la pluie**

_Après__la__pluie,__le__beau__temps_. Qui ne connaît pas ce proverbe maintes fois cité et rabâché depuis l'enfance ? Mais après la pluie vient la boue, dans laquelle on s'enlise, contre laquelle on lutte, glissante, collante, rendant chaque pas d'une lourdeur éreintante, et le soleil est bien en peine de venir la sécher.

Sirius le voyait, dans les gestes lents et la voix éteinte de Remus. C'était imperceptible, rien ne semblait changé à une personne qui ne faisait que le croiser chaque jour au lycée ou ailleurs, mais c'était bien là, un accablement, un sentiment au-delà de la lassitude, comme si plus rien n'importait. Il s'occupait encore de sa sœur et parlait normalement, mais ses yeux étaient revenus à leur état initial, ternes, sans vie, des yeux qui disaient qu'il n'était là pour rien, juste bouger et s'occuper d'Eline. Celle-ci l'avait compris, le jeune Black le ressentait dans sa façon d'agir, elle s'inquiétait.

Lorsque Remus lui avait appris la mort de leur père, sa réaction avait été logique, bien que morbide d'un point de vue extérieur.

- C'est vrai ? avait-elle demandé avec un sourire radieux. On est enfin tranquilles alors !

Son frère lui avait adressé un faible sourire sans répondre ni acquiescer. Après tout, c'était faux. Même si la mort de Francis Lupin supprimait une pression sur leurs épaules, elle alourdissait aussi celle des services sociaux. Non seulement Remus, et potentiellement Eline à leurs yeux, était un enfant battu, mais ils étaient également ceux de deux suicidés dont l'une présentait de sérieux troubles mentaux.

La première fois que Remus s'était retrouvé face à un assistant social, seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de son père, et l'incinération devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Sirius avait dû patienter dans une salle d'attente que son ami s'entretienne avec cet homme qui ne connaissait rien de lui. Il ignorait de quoi ils avaient parlé, non pas que Remus ait refusé de lui dire mais il avait tout simplement oublié, c'était ce que le châtain lui avait répondu d'une voix atone lorsqu'il lui avait demandé.

Pour le moment, Remus et sa sœur étaient autorisés à rester chez les Black, jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit entièrement mise au jour. Il restait encore des entretiens, des visites médicales et des évaluations psychologiques à passer, mais tout cela avait été repoussé, suite au décès de Francis Lupin, à mi février.

A l'incinération de monsieur Lupin, il n'y avait eu que Remus, Sirius et monsieur et madame Black. Sirius ne savait pas très bien pourquoi ses parents s'étaient trouvés là mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre comprendre la raison qui avait poussé Remus à y assister lui-même. Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie, le cercueil avait juste été placé dans l'incinérateur et brûlé, Remus avait encore pleuré, mais il avait laissé les cendres au crématorium, ne désirant pas les récupérer.

Il était retourné en cours le lundi, comme prévu, sans s'occuper du nouveau délai qu'on lui accordait. Ceux de la classe l'avaient bien accueilli, lui demandant des nouvelles sur sa santé. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, aucun ne savait que "le suicidé du grand boulevard" était le père de Remus, et les jours étaient ainsi passés, sauf avec les professeurs…

Si certains s'étaient contentés de ne rien changer à leurs habitudes, il était difficile de passer à côté des regards dégoulinants de compassion d'autres. Cela partait peut-être d'un bon sentiment, ça avait tendance à énerver Sirius, à la place de Remus puisque celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction face à eux. Hortense s'était également heurté à cette apathie sans parvenir à rien, et il fut l'un des rares à le remarquer, à l'instar de Sirius, James et Lily.

Ces deux là tentaient avec Sirius de le faire réagir, revivre, mais sans aucun succès jusqu'alors. Il se contentait de dire que tout allait bien mais ne s'intégrait plus dans les conversations sinon pour répondre à des questions et n'avait plus jamais ri comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il s'était rapproché d'eux.

Le jeune Black avait compris à quel point ils se trouvaient dans une impasse lorsqu'il avait espéré que Severus Rogue puisse changer quelque chose à la léthargie de son ami.

- Objectivement, c'est une idée qui se vaut, mais il ne semble pas avoir plus de résultats que nous, soupira James alors qu'ils attendaient le professeur Hortense après un de leurs cours.

Sirius grommela sans répondre, conscient que la réplique qui lui venait était des plus égoïstes. Il savait que si Severus avait eu un impact bénéfique sur Remus, il aurait eu énormément de mal à le digérer, malgré tout le bien que cela ferait au châtain. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas de se sentir impuissant face à une détresse qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, si en plus une autre personne – de surcroît Severus – venait à résoudre tous les soucis de celui qu'il aimait en un tour de main, il allait casser une durite, et pas qu'un peu.

- Autant s'adresser à un mur, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à la situation de départ, sauf qu'à cette époque, je partais de rien, là on a fait vingt pas en arrière pour cinq en avant, soupira-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table devant lui. Je vais finir par croire qu'un mauvais sort s'acharne sur lui.

- Un mauvais sort ? répéta James en haussant un sourcil.

- Il y a de quoi ! D'abord son hospitalisation, ensuite ça, et à chaque fois alors qu'il commençait vraiment à s'ouvrir. En plus j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi ça le secoue à ce point, la mort de ce bâtard ! cracha-t-il avec hargne. S'il n'y avait pas Eline…

Il ne poursuivit pas mais le regard malaisé de James lui indiqua qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu. C'était une éventualité dont ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé mais qui leur avait à tous deux traversé l'esprit lors du retour au Val de la garrigue et des quelques mots prononcés par Remus. Eline était leur assurance qu'il ne tenterait jamais de se suicider, il ne pourrait jamais lui venir à l'esprit de la laisser en arrière, une assurance qui constituait d'ailleurs également leur problématique actuelle.

- A votre humeur, je devine qu'il n'y a eu aucune amélioration, lança Hortense en guise d'introduction lorsqu'il arriva, après avoir refermé la porte.

Leur professeur de mathématiques était au courant de toute l'affaire, ainsi que des antécédents de Remus. Ce n'était pas le garçon lui-même qui lui en avait parlé, puisqu'il ne disait pratiquement plus rien à ce sujet, mais il avait donné l'aval à Sirius pour lui en faire part et, malgré quelques réticences, le brun avait fini par tout raconter à cet homme qui portait les intérêts de Remus à cœur.

- Il ne vous a rien dit de plus tout à l'heure ? interrogea James sans vraiment y croire.

Monsieur Hortense accordait un moment à Remus après chacun de ses cours, ainsi qu'une heure dans la semaine depuis qu'il était revenu, et recevait James et Sirius lorsque Remus avait ses cours d'italien. Aujourd'hui était la troisième fois où ils se voyaient.

- Il ne dit rien. Ou plutôt, il dit que tout va bien et qu'il fait ce qu'il a à faire. Il a encore refusé de voir le psychologue scolaire, mais dans la mesure où il va avoir des séances d'évaluation la semaine prochaine avec les services sociaux, je suppose que ce n'est pas très grave.

Il s'assit sur son bureau et fixa tour à tour ses deux élèves.

- Et vous deux ? Vous êtes de moins en moins attentifs aux cours ces derniers temps. Non pas que vous y prêtiez beaucoup attention avant mais je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que vous ressentez de plus en plus la pression de la situation.

- Sans blague ? ironisa Sirius. Il est revenu à son état de zombi ambulant mais, à part ça, on s'amuse comme des fous chaque jour qui passe.

L'homme ne se formalisa pas du ton agressif du garçon et hocha la tête.

- Vous faîtes de votre mieux, mais dans cette situation, nous ne pouvons guère qu'espérer un déclic de sa part, soupira-t-il. Il sait qu'il est entouré mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble attendre pour le moment.

- C'est bien ça le pire, il n'attend _rien_. Sa façon de parler, de nous regarder sans nous voir, ça me fait froid dans le dos, grimaça James. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va laisser tomber, on est du genre persévérant, mais on ne peut pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui. Même sa sœur a senti que quelque chose clochait, alors qu'elle est avec lui depuis toujours et qu'elle sait comment il était avant que nous nous rapprochions de lui. Et puis on a l'impression qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a besoin d'aide.

- Pour ça faut pas s'en faire, il le sait pertinemment, souffla Sirius avec agacement. C'est juste qu'il considère que ce n'est pas important, qu'il passe après tout le reste et qu'accepter cette aide le rendrait faible aux yeux d'Eline.

- Vous avez vraiment appris à bien le connaître, remarqua le professeur avec une nuance de surprise dans la voix. Mais il faut que vous preniez garde à ne pas vous surcharger de vous-mêmes. Si vous commencez à culpabiliser de ne pouvoir l'aider, vous ne ferez que vous rendre malades, ce n'est pas le genre de situation que les proches peuvent gérer seuls.

- Culpabiliser ? se moqua Sirius. Si vous parlez d'obsession, je suis votre homme, parce que j'essaierai de le faire réagir jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas, mais pour ce qui est de la culpabilité, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en servir.

- Vous m'en voyez soulagé, Sirius, assura Hortense, non sans jeter un coup d'œil appuyé à James, qui avait légèrement détourné le regard à cette partie de la conversation.

Le jeune Black lança une œillade à son ami en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien son genre de culpabiliser pour ça, alors que Sirius avait plus tendance à s'énerver, autant contre Remus que lui-même. Pour le moment, il estimait assez bien se contenir, mais il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'il n'explose.

- Et vos autres amis ? Vous avez mis au courant votre cousine depuis le dernière fois ?

- Nous l'avons fait avant-hier, répondit James à la place de Sirius. Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait autant de ne rien savoir, on a préféré lui dire ce qu'il se passait, dans les grandes lignes, nous ne sommes pas entrés dans les détails. Les autres sont aussi inquiets que nous, mais Lily – Lily Evans, l'amie d'enfance de Remus, précisa-t-il – semble de plus en plus désemparée au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

- Et elle n'a personne à part vous pour en parler… Dîtes lui bien qu'elle n'hésite pas à venir ici si elle le désire, je lui obtiendrai une autorisation pour entrer dans le lycée.

- Vous en faîtes beaucoup, je trouve, remarqua soudain Sirius en lui adressant un regard peu amène.

Hortense était sûrement le meilleur professeur qu'ils aient jamais eu, il ne leur avait jamais fait de sale coup et était toujours à leur écoute, mais Sirius présentait malgré tout une certaine prudence à son encontre, il n'était pas prêt à faire aussi aisément confiance à un adulte.

- Et je n'ai pas de raison précise à vous donner pour cela, dit l'enseignant sans relever l'impolitesse. J'aime mon métier et j'ai déjà eu quelques cas difficiles durant ma carrière, même si c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un aussi complexe que celui de Remus. J'ai à cœur le bonheur de chacun de mes élèves et j'avais senti depuis un moment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Pour tout vous dire, il n'est pas le seul à avoir des soucis et il n'est pas question que je néglige mes autres élèves, mais je considère qu'il nécessite une attention particulière du fait de sa situation. C'est là tout ce que je peux vous donner comme réponse, et je n'attends pas de vous que vous me croyez entièrement, bien que j'espère que vous comprendrez vite que le sort de Remus m'importe autant qu'à vous.

- Vous ne devriez pas user des marques d'égalité aussi aisément, nota Sirius avec insolence, mais je suppose que je peux faire un effort vu qu'il s'agit de vous et que Remus passe en priorité.

- Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de ça, répliqua James avec un regard de reproche à son ami.

- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, James. Après tout, je ne connais que très peu de professeurs qui sauraient gérer, en plus de Remus, votre exécrable caractère, s'amusa l'homme.

- Est-ce bien convenable pour un professeur de dire ce genre de choses à un élève ? railla le jeune Black.

- Pas plus que ne le sont vos propres propos, sourit-il aimablement.

Sirius le jaugea du regard un long moment puis haussa les épaules pour se détourner de lui. Un prof qui sortait ce genre de répartie ne pouvait pas être bien mauvais, de son point de vue. Il avait même gagné à ses yeux une certaine estime par cette attitude.

- Je ne sais pas s'il vous en a parlé mais, hier, Remus nous a dit qu'il comptait aller récupérer des affaires chez lui, entre autres ses rollers. Il a accepté que moi et Sirius l'accompagnions, indiqua James.

- Il compte retourner à l'appartement ? demanda Hortense en prenant une mine soucieuse.

- Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il a été mis sous la surveillance d'un assistant social, n'est-ce pas ? Celui-ci a donné son aval ?

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée et ignoraient même que les déplacements de Remus devaient être aussi contrôlés.

- Mon père est au courant, je suppose qu'il a fait les démarches nécessaires. C'est normal qu'il soit sous surveillance ?

- En considérant qu'il s'agit de l'appartement où il vivait avec son père, oui, répondit le professeur. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une enquête a été menée suite à la mort de monsieur Lupin, enquête qui est encore en cours.

- Pardon ?

Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise, aussi stupéfait que James.

- Vous l'ignoriez ? s'étonna Hortense. Suite au suicide de Francis Lupin, une enquête a été ouverte pour en déterminer les causes, parallèlement au dossier de Remus. Je n'en avais pas parlé jusqu'alors parce que je pensais que ça pouvait vous être pénibles, mais la police a bien dû interroger Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai toujours été avec lui et ce n'est pas arrivé une fois, affirma Sirius.

- Tu ne crois pas que ton père pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

- Je veux bien que ce soit un homme influent mais ce n'est qu'un homme d'affaire, grimaça son ami.

- Un homme d'affaire à qui la ville doit beaucoup, remarqua l'enseignant, ça ne me surprendrait pas que ce soit le cas.

Sirius ignorait ce qui le sidérait le plus, entre le fait de n'avoir été au courant de rien et celui de n'avoir même pas pensé, en toute logique, qu'une investigation aurait lieu sur le suicide de Lupin père.

- Mais alors… ça veut dire qu'ils ont fouillé l'appartement ?

- Je ne pense pas, non. Un mandat ne s'obtient pas aussi aisément et je doute qu'ils en aient eu besoin pour une affaire de suicide, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Remus soit autorisé à y retourner sans être accompagné d'un agent social. Cela étant, si votre père est au courant, je suppose que tout est en règle, surtout que vous serez avec lui.

- Il compte seulement prendre quelques vêtements, ce n'est pas comme si on allait s'éterniser, remarqua James.

- Il ne devrait y avoir aucun souci alors. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous désirez parler ? Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller, et essayez de ne pas trop en faire.

Il ponctua son conseil d'un regard appuyé qui le fit sonner plus comme un avertissement et les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle.

- Tu culpabilises vraiment, hein ? dit Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe de Remus pour l'attendre.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme mais… Je sais pas… J'ai toujours cru que je saurai faire face à n'importe quel problème et, au final, je ne peux rien faire quand un ami a besoin de moi.

- Ça, c'est parce que je t'ai habitué à pas avoir besoin de te soucier de quoi que ce soit, se moqua Sirius. On l'a fait une fois, on pourra bien recommencer. Mais je te préviens par avance, je ne serai pas aussi patient que la dernière fois.

- Il faut avouer que tu as battu des records, sourit James.

Andromeda se trouvait déjà dans le couloir, assise en tailleur, en train de lire un polycopié. Elle redressa la tête lorsqu'ils la saluèrent et leur demanda comment s'était passé leur entretien.

- Rien de neuf, il n'en tire pas plus que nous, soupira James. Peut-être que la visite à l'appartement va changer quelque chose.

- Et si ça aggravait les choses ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Qu'il essaie un peu d'empirer son état ! s'exclama Sirius avec colère.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il le faisait exprès, remarqua James. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est qu'il va avoir sa première évaluation psychologique dans quelques jours.

- Vous ne pensez pas que ça vaut mieux ? s'étonna Andromeda en voyant Sirius acquiescer. A ce point, le mieux à faire est encore de le laisser à la charge d'un professionnel.

- Il peut avoir les meilleurs diplômes, ce n'est pas ça qui lui fera connaître Remus, répliqua Sirius. Et puis quel genre de questions vont-ils lui poser ? C'est de ça que va dépendre l'avenir de Remus et Eline, non ? Que va-t-il se passer s'ils le voient dans cet état ? Comment pourraient-ils comprendre à quel point il a été fort pour élever sa sœur à lui seul ? Ça m'énerve vraiment mais, pour le moment, s'il y a bien un truc qu'il faut éviter de faire, c'est de les séparer !

- Tu es trop méfiant, le sermonna sa cousine. Les psy ne sont pas stupides, tu sais ? Ils ne vont pas les séparer comme ça.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, la contredit James. Nous, de l'intérieur, on sait beaucoup de choses, mais d'un point de vue extérieur, quelle idée peuvent-ils avoir de Remus ? Franchement, qu'y aurait-il d'étonnant à ce qu'ils concluent qu'il soit trop instable pour le laisser avec sa sœur ?

Andromeda lui lança un regard inquiet sans répondre. Sirius y avait pensé lui aussi, et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il redoutait ce qui allait se produire la semaine suivante.

La sonnerie retentit et les couloirs se remplirent rapidement d'élèves se hâtant de changer de classe ou, pour les plus chanceux, de rentrer chez eux. Peter Pettigrow était en pleine discussion avec Remus lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, ou plutôt Peter était en train de monologuer aux côtés de Remus sans que celui-ci semble vraiment écouter ce qu'il racontait.

- T'es bien gentil le moulin à paroles mais maintenant tu peux dégager, lança Sirius en se mettant brusquement entre Peter et son ami.

Pettigrow eut un mouvement de recul devant le regard flamboyant du garçon et déguerpit sans demander son reste.

- Tu fais même des crises de jalousie à Peter ? demanda James en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Comme si j'avais à être jaloux de lui ! Il polluait l'espace vital de Remus, pas vrai ?

Le châtain le regarda sans répondre puis haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'est égal, dit-il d'un ton éteint.

- Non ce n'est pas le cas, assura Sirius en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Si tu veux…

Sirius l'aurait bien plaqué contre le mur et giflé pour le faire réagir, mais James, ayant senti le danger, s'était glissé entre les deux garçons en indiquant qu'ils devaient se rendre à leur prochain cours s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Avec Andromeda, il tentèrent bien de faire la conversation, mais Remus restait aussi impassible que les autres jours à leurs tentatives de plaisanterie.

Le jeune Black avait passé un bras autour des épaules du châtain sans tenter de prendre part au bavardage inutile des deux autres. Remus avait un air toujours aussi neutre, il ne repoussait pas Sirius mais cela tenait plus de l'indifférence que du désir de l'avoir auprès de lui, n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu se tenir à ses côtés, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Ils pataugeaient… Remus n'était pas le seul à s'être embourbé, il les avait tous entraînés lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de l'en sortir. Il s'était enlisé trop profondément pour qu'il en eut été autrement et ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer sentir rapidement sous leurs pieds un sol dur, avant qu'ils ne s'y noient tous.

oOo

Des voix autour, des paroles compréhensibles, mais sans le moindre intérêt. Des gens qui l'approchent, le touchent, ils le peuvent, tant qu'ils ne le tuent pas, ils sont insignifiants. Il doit vivre, pour Eline, parce qu'il ne doit pas la rendre triste, parce qu'il doit être là pour elle.

Son esprit ne connaît qu'elle, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Son corps connaît sa vie, il le laisse faire.

Il laisse ses pas le mener jusqu'à l'arbre où l'attend Severus. Il laisse sa tête bouger pour acquiescer et ses lèvres remuer pour répondre. Il laisse ses mains écrire des cours qu'il connaît, sa peau sentir les mains de Sirius qui lui touchent les épaules ou le visage.

Il le sait, que tout cela existe, bouge autour de lui, ça n'a tout simplement aucune importance, tant que ça ne concerne pas Eline.

- Une fois que tu auras récupéré tes rollers, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que tu t'y remettes ! Je suis sûre que tu ne pourras pas y résister !

- Je ne reprendrai pas la rampe, répond-il d'une voix distante, les yeux fixés sur ceux qui exécutent des figures sans vraiment les voir.

Il ne remarque pas le regard soucieux de Mélodie.

Ils se trouvent au Terrain, James et Sirius ont dû l'y mener, il ne se souvient plus, il s'en moque. Eline est avec Mme Black aujourd'hui, il peut se trouver autre part qu'avec elle. Cela a changé… Il n'a jamais laissé une occasion d'être avec sa sœur auparavant, il le sait, mais pourquoi s'attarder sur cela ? Quelle importance… Il a juste à être en vie, s'occuper d'elle comme il le peut et attendre… Attendre la sentence des services sociaux qui ne tardera pas à venir.

Il s'en moque… Quelle importance ? Pourquoi s'en soucier ? Quelle importance… Même cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. Il n'y a plus que du vide en lui, un vide qui n'appelle aucune interrogation, aucun intérêt, juste cette parcelle de son être qui est consacrée à Eline. Il est là pour ça, il est là pour elle, lui-même n'est plus rien.

« Mais réagis ! » « Tu comptes émerger un jour ? » « Tu ne nous vois plus… » « Pourquoi accordes-tu tant d'importance à cet homme ? » « Ça n'aidera pas Eline » « On ne peut donc rien faire pour toi ! » « Tu vas tous les entraîner dans ta chute, tu t'en moques ? » « Reprends toi ! Tu n'as plus le temps ! »

Des mots qui sonnent creux… Ils oublieront… ou pas… Lui oublie, jour après jour. Chaque seconde efface la précédente et lorsque, par une parole plus vive, un geste plus poussée, la minute passée cherche à s'ancrer dans sa mémoire, son esprit la repousse avec violence, lui refuse l'accès. Il n'y a pas de passé, pas plus que de futur, même le présent ne fait que perpétuellement mourir sans jamais avoir le temps de renaître, et il s'est accroché à ce cycle, pour ne plus se souvenir, pour ne plus être hanté. Là, dans ce temps vide de sens et de vie, ses démons n'existent plus, le monstre qu'il cache en lui disparaît, l'enfant tordu n'est plus. Se remettre dans le cours du temps n'apportera que de la souffrance, il représente un danger pour sa propre vie, qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de préserver, pour sa sœur, pour Eline, pour cette enfant qui l'a sauvé de la démence.

- Je devrais peut-être vous accompagner, dit Lily, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à se rendre à l'appartement.

- Ça va aller, nous ne faisons qu'un saut et on revient, la rassure James avec un sourire qui ne se rend pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Cela importe peu à Remus qu'elle vienne ou non, il en est de même pour les deux autres. Il a annoncé à Sirius qu'il comptait aller récupérer quelques affaires et celui-ci a tenu à l'accompagner, puis James, il ne s'y est pas opposé, pas plus qu'il n'a donné de réel accord, ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Dans son état normal, le jeune Lupin aurait compris et partagé les craintes de James. Il se serait rendu compte que cette visite, en apparence anodine, pouvait être le déclencheur de la crise qui menaçait sous l'instabilité latente dont il était la proie.

Il ne le voit pas. Cela concerne le futur. Dans son présent, cet appartement dans lequel il a vécu la majeure partie de son enfance n'existe pas vraiment, il ne sera que lorsqu'il y entrera, en l'instant il n'a aucune réalité.

Lorsque Remus insère la clé dans la serrure, la porte de l'autre appartement du palier s'ouvre sur l'un de ses propriétaires. Par automatisme, le garçon arrête d'ouvrir son propre appartement et se tourne en même temps que James et Sirius.

- J'attendais que vous arriviez, indiqua le voisin, merci de m'avoir averti que vous veniez.

- D'après Olivier, son frère n'arrête pas de dire que tu t'inquiètes encore plus pour Remus depuis que votre concert est passé, répondit James. Désolés de ne pas y avoir assisté, d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il y aura d'autres occasions. Mais et toi Remus, tu t'en sors ? On a appris pour la mort de ton père, par monsieur Touripe.

- Monsieur Touripe ? interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est notre concierge. Il s'est inquiété de ne plus voir monsieur Lupin et, après avoir laissé plusieurs messages, il a été voir la police, où on lui a annoncé son décès. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien, peu avant sa disparition, mais on n'aurait jamais pensé que… Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à Remus, tu ne dois pas avoir très envie d'en parler.

- Pas vraiment…

La réponse atone du garçon intrigua David, qui l'observa un peu mieux. En apparence, il semblait plutôt normal, en bonne santé, mais il émanait de lui quelque chose d'inquiétant et il passa son regard de Sirius à James en quête d'explication.

- La mort de son père l'a vraiment secoué, dit simplement James en lançant un regard en coin à Remus, en quête d'une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas.

- Je peux comprendre, un homme si dévoué ne…

- Dévoué ? le coupa brutalement Sirius. Ce type était un salaud de la pire espèce ! Et tu le sais bien, non, Remus ? lâcha-t-il en attrapant une épaule du châtain.

- Je le sais, c'était une ordure.

David écarquilla les yeux, autant de la remarque que du vide émotionnel qui l'avait accompagnée.

- On va entrer maintenant, déclara James pour couper court au malaise ambiant. Ce n'est pas… le meilleur moment… Quand Remus ira mieux, il t'expliquera peut-être tout ça.

- D'accord… N'hésitez pas à venir sonner si jamais il y a un souci, dit-il avant de se retirer, non sans un dernier regard inquiet à son voisin.

- Ouais, tu sais qu'il était la lie de l'humanité, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de mourir à petit feu pour lui ! lança Sirius sans que James cherche à l'en empêcher.

- Je ne me laisse pas mourir, répond Remus en faisant tourner la clef dans la serrure.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux… dire…

Une odeur désagréable de pourriture les assaillit dès que la porte fut poussée, et l'origine de cette puanteur était visible, plus loin dans le couloir qui se trouvait dans la prolongation de l'entrée. Le récipient que Francis Lupin avait lancé sur son fils reposait toujours à terre et la pâte à crêpe qui recouvrait le carrelage et le mur s'était gâtée pour ce qui n'avait pas séché.

Sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers le salon, Remus traversa le couloir et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, suivi de près par Sirius et James. Au passage, James jeta un regard au salon, parfaitement rangé si ce n'était une petite horloge fracassée au sol, il grimaça lorsque deux cafards, certainement attirés par la nourriture, passèrent tout près de lui.

Remus n'assimile pas ce qu'il voit, il a l'impression de se trouver dans un lieu totalement inconnu. La pâte répandue à terre ne lui évoque absolument rien et il ne sent même pas l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégage.

L'adolescent passe un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Sur la table de la cuisine, un verre et une bouteille de whisky vides ont été abandonnés, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait encore dans l'appartement.

Sans se préoccuper plus des lieux, il retourne dans le couloir et passe dans le salon sans marquer le moindre arrêt, entre dans sa chambre et commence à rassembler quelques affaires.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

- Pas la peine.

- Je vais aller nettoyer le couloir, indique James.

- C'est inutile, remarque Remus sans arrêter son activité.

James hésita un moment puis alla chercher où se trouvaient les produits ménagers, laissant Sirius et Remus seuls.

- Tes rollers aussi sont là ? demanda Sirius, qui ne supportait pas le silence.

- Dans le local à poubelles.

- Le local à… commença le garçon en ouvrant grand les yeux. Je vois, tu devais vraiment _tout_cacher. Et pour un type comme lui, tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

- Je suis calme.

- Tu es _trop_ calme ! Ça te dirait pas de crier un bon coup ? Tu as peut-être oublié mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais hurler sur moi si l'envie t'en prenait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de hurler.

- Tu n'as envie de rien ! Sérieux, si je te disais que j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, je suis sûr que tu te laisserais faire parce que tu t'en fous !

La main de Remus marque un imperceptible arrêt alors qu'il prend des vêtements. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, si quelqu'un venait et lui demandait s'il pouvait le posséder, il le laisserait faire. Quelqu'un, mais pas Sirius. C'est étrange… Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas ? Un tremblement parcoure son corps et il se crispe un instant avant de retrouver son état apathique. Non, pas de question, ça n'a pas d'importance, comme le reste.

Cette réaction fut si rapide que Sirius ne put la saisir, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés et le regard noir.

Remus récupéra des habits ainsi que les livres et le nécessaire à peinture d'Eline, puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

- T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ? grogna Sirius, encore énervé.

- Non, mon père gardait de l'argent dans sa chambre, il faut que je le récupère pour Eline.

Tout en disant cela, il sort de la pièce et emprunte le second couloir, qui mène chez son père et à la salle de bain.

- En parlant d'argent, tu n'as toujours pas contacté ce monsieur Farés, pas vrai ? demanda Sirius en le suivant.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu au Paradis Rouge pour leur transmettre la lettre de Remus, le patron était présent et lui avait remis en retour une enveloppe adressée au jeune Lupin. De ce qu'il en avait compris, cet homme avait ouvert un compte en banque à son ami et le châtain avait appelé l'homme à de nombreuses reprises rapport à cela, par la suite. Il ne l'avait cependant certainement plus fait depuis la mort de son père.

- Si, parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour savoir comment laisser les pleins droits sur mon compte à Eline, en cas de besoin.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à elle, grimaça Sirius.

Il observa la chambre dans laquelle Remus venait d'entrer et fut surpris de la trouver si sobre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre décoration, pas même une lampe de chevet ou une photographie. Cette pièce était vide et, s'il n'y avait eu les vêtements dans l'unique armoire de la pièce, on l'aurait cru inhabitée depuis longtemps.

- Tu sais où il le planquait ?

- Non, je dois chercher, indique-t-il en ouvrant l'armoire.

Sirius regarda autour de lui puis ouvrit un tiroir du seul autre meuble de la pièce, un bahut en bois sombre. Il contenait les sous-vêtements de l'homme, des papiers administratifs sans intérêt et même, dans le dernier tiroir, une lourde boîte à outils. Il allait le refermer en songeant que c'était un drôle d'endroit pour ranger ce genre de chose lorsqu'il remarqua une boîte à chaussures d'où dépassait un papier. Il la sortit et explora son contenu avec perplexité.

Il y avait dedans, pèle-mêle, plusieurs lettres de correspondance privée adressées à « Nadine Lupin », quelques bijoux sans grande valeur, un canif au manche en bois sur lequel était gravé le prénom « Matthieu », des ordonnances médicales, un foulard démodé et terni par le temps et quelques photographies. Il attrapa les carrés jaunis et regarda ces photos en noir et blanc sur lesquelles on voyait un couple souriant et, sur la plus récente, en couleur, une femme qui possédait les mêmes yeux et la même chevelure, à la longueur près, que Remus. Il en conclut qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, sans pouvoir déterminer qui était le couple.

Un fracas métallique fit sursauter Sirius, qui se retourna vivement. Remus se tenait debout, dos à l'armoire, les mains tendues devant lui, comme s'il tenait quelque chose, et le corps secoué de violents tremblements.

Devant lui, par terre, la boîte métallique qu'il avait fait tomber avait déversé son contenu au sol : un bon nombre de liasses de billets étroitement serrées.

Lorsqu'il avait attrapé la boîte, Remus n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse s'agir de l'argent qu'il cherchait, à cause de son poids. Il l'avait ouverte plus pour s'assurer qu'elle ne contenait rien de valeur qu'en songeant y trouver ce qu'il désirait. Si le choc de découvrir toute cette fortune fut assez conséquent par rapport à son état de ces derniers jours, ce ne fut rien face à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait non seulement de l'argent que Francis lui avait pris de la cagnotte d'Eline mais également de celui qu'il prenait dans le fond familial. Ce n'était pas dur de s'en rendre compte car Remus avait toujours eu l'habitude d'alterner les billets de dix et de vingt, alors que, lorsqu'il comptait son argent, son père les rangeait par valeur.

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et le boîtier lui avait échappé. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien dépensé ? Pourquoi gardait-il cet argent, depuis tout ce temps, dans sa chambre, sans jamais y toucher ? Avait-il essayé de simplement les faire plus souffrir ? Mais dans ce cas, il aurait tout aussi bien pu en profiter !

La respiration de Remus se fit erratique et il porta ses mains à ses cheveux en serrant les dents avant de laisser échapper un long et puissant cri de détresse. Il avait l'impression qu'une explosion venait de se produire dans son cerveau, il ne comprenait plus rien, ne savait même plus ce qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Il s'écroula à genoux en continuant de crier, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quelque chose lui résistait, essayait de l'entraîner, et il se débattait pour lui échapper, inconscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Une violente douleur au visage le ramena à la réalité et il se retrouva face à Sirius, qui venait visiblement de le gifler avec force.

- T'es avec moi ? Calme toi Remus, je suis là, ok ?

Il le regarda sans comprendre puis secoua la tête alors que les larmes recommençaient à glisser sur ses joues.

- Pour… Il cherchait quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui partit dans les aigus. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? cria-t-il en repartant dans son monde de désarroi.

Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'agrippa et le serra contre lui si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer.

- Il n'est plus là, Remus ! Il est mort ! Il ne peut rien te vouloir, tu comprends ?

- C'est faux ! répliqua Remus avec violence en se débattant. Il veut quelque chose ! Il ne… il n'est pas mort ! S'il l'est, pourquoi… pourquoi je devrais protéger Eline ? S'il l'est, je… je…

Les images arrivaient par flots violents, des souvenirs de son passé, et cette porte en verre fumé à laquelle il avait toujours tourné le dos se fissurait sur leur pression, laissait échapper des bribes de mots, des parcelles de souvenirs, et cette honte… cette horreur, ce monstre en lui…

« Ne t'en vas pas ! » « … accident… bientôt… » « Prends soin… bon garçon… » « … trop tard… » « Ne meurs pas ! » « Meurs ! » « Meurs ! »

- MEURS !

- Remus ! Remus arrête !

Une autre douleur au visage, plus violente, le projeta à terre. L'esprit encore confus, tremblant et sonné, il se remit lentement et regarda James, agenouillé auprès de Sirius qui toussait en se tenant la gorge, sur laquelle apparaissait des marques distinctes de doigts.

Il lui fallut un certain moment pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'essayer de faire. Si James n'avait pas été là… Il poussa un gémissement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Remus ! l'appela Sirius. Reste avec nous. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je vais bien.

- Je… Je suis… Je suis un…

- Tu es fatigué, c'est tout.

- N'approche pas… Je vais… recommencer…

- Je pense pas, non. James, appelle chez moi, et essaie de…

- Je sais, éviter que les services sociaux soient au courant.

- Remus ? Ça va aller. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras. Je m'approche, ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi.

Des bras encerclèrent le corps du châtain, mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenait plus où il était, il se laissa faire, sans bouger, il avait peur de bouger, s'il le faisait, il détruirait tout, une fois de plus…

- Alors ?

- Il dort maintenant, il était épuisé, déclara la mère de Sirius.

- Il a quoi ? Je veux le voir ! gémit Eline, que Lily retenait depuis leur retour.

Le chauffeur était venu les chercher chez Remus et les avait ramenés. Lily et les autres se trouvaient déjà sur place quand ils étaient arrivés, prévenus par James qu'ils ne viendraient pas au Terrain. Ils s'étaient tenus en retrait, laissant Mme Black, Sirius et James se charger du châtain, à moitié inconscient à leur retour, la jeune fille auburn s'occupant d'Eline.

- Écoute, Eline. Ton frère a eu un très gros coup de fatigue, il a besoin du plus grand calme, lui expliqua Cérès Black. Quand il se sera réveillé et qu'il ira mieux, tu pourras le voir, mais pour le moment, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, d'accord ? Remus va bien, je te le promets, mais il doit se reposer pour récupérer.

La petite hocha la tête et Mme Black appela la femme de ménage pour la charger de s'occuper d'elle pendant un moment. Elle fit ensuite face à son fils et son ami, tout comme les quatre autres, qui attendaient des explications.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. A ses yeux, il était clair que Sirius n'avait pas la moindre intention d'expliquer la situation, mais James était hésitant.

- L'hématome que Remus porte à sa joue et les marques sur ton cou sont des raisons suffisantes pour que vous m'en parliez, dit-elle à son fils. Si vous vous obstinez à ne rien dire, vous ne nous laisserez pas d'autre choix, à moi et à ton père, que d'en tenir informés les services sociaux, alors maintenant, vous allez parler.

Sirius porta une main à son cou en grimaçant. Cela lui faisait mal, Remus n'y avait pas été de main morte lorsqu'il l'avait serré. Il grogna de mécontentement puis fit signe à James de raconter.

- Je veux bien mais il m'en manque une partie, lui fit remarquer son ami. Au début, tout semblait normal, en tout cas il ne réagissait pas plus que ces derniers jours. J'ai laissé Sirius et Remus seuls pour aller nettoyer des dégâts dans le couloir, quelques minutes ont passé et puis j'ai entendu un bruit métallique. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention mais, ensuite, Remus a poussé un cri… désespéré, je crois que c'est le mot. Je suis allé voir ce qu'il se passait, Sirius tenait Remus contre lui en lui parlant, mais lui, il cherchait à s'échapper. Il a levé les mains vers Sirius et il a… Il ne poursuivit pas, les ecchymoses de Sirius parlant d'elles-mêmes. J'ai essayé de lui faire lâcher prise mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, alors je lui ai donné un coup de poing. Ensuite il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même sans plus bouger. On a eu un sacré mal à le faire se lever et l'emmener à la voiture.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui finit par expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de Francis Lupin.

- Mais pourquoi la vue de cet argent l'a mis dans cet état alors qu'il n'a aucune réaction depuis la mort de son père et que le reste de l'appartement ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid ? demanda Stéphane après un silence.

- Il nous le dira, non ? Je vais le veiller, annonça Sirius.

- Pas seul ! l'arrêta sa mère.

Lily voulut parler mais Mélodie l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule.

- Eline s'entend bien avec toi maintenant, il vaut mieux qu'on reste avec elle, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- J'y vais, déclara Olivier en emboîtant le pas de Sirius.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Mme Black et fit signe à Lily, Stéphane et Mélodie de retrouver Eline et qu'il les rejoindrait.

- Vous comptez prévenir les services sociaux ? demanda-t-il après leur départ.

Il avait remarqué que les mains de la femme tremblaient légèrement, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou de peur.

- Je dois déjà en parler à mon mari, indiqua-t-elle. Et vous-même, ne le voudriez-vous pas ? Vous êtes très proche de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Aux traces que sa tentative a laissé, il est clair qu'il voulait le tuer.

Ses doigts se crispèrent à cette remarque et le garçon songea que fureur et inquiétude devaient combattre en elle.

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Sur le coup, je savais juste que je devais empêcher Remus de continuer, alors je l'ai arrêté. Vous me demandez si je lui en veux, pas vrai ? Je suis choqué, déboussolé aussi, mais je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je le connais mais j'ai confiance en lui, et je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais tenté de tuer Sirius.

- Et comment appelez-vous cela, monsieur Potter ? répliqua-t-elle en contenant mal l'émotion dans sa voix.

James hésita, ce qu'il pensait lui semblait assez tiré par les cheveux mais restait malgré tout plausible.

- Ce n'était pas _lui_ qu'il voulait tuer… J'ignore qui mais il cherchait à tuer une autre personne.

- Vous trouvez donc cela normal que quelqu'un succombe à ses pulsions meurtrières ?

- Non, mais le cas de Remus est différent. Avec l'état dans lequel il était jusqu'alors, je crois… qu'il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité. Excusez-moi mais vous ne l'avez pas accepté sous votre toit sans connaître son passé. Vous saviez déjà qu'il était instable en acceptant de vous charger de lui.

- Je ne le nierai pas. Néanmoins, vous comprendrez que, dans mon esprit, cette instabilité n'était pas synonyme de risque pour ma famille. Vous me semblez assez intelligent, monsieur Potter, vous êtes donc apte à comprendre que, ayant déjà failli perdre un fils, je me refuse à ce que pareille situation se reproduise.

- Bien sûr, cependant…

Il marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt. Cette conversation lui semblait irréelle, il n'avait jamais parlé avec les parents de Sirius, à peine les avait-il croisé, et voilà qu'il avait ce genre de conversation avec sa mère. Mais il le devait, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire, parce que s'il avait les moyens d'aider ses amis, il se devait au moins d'essayer jusqu'au bout, là où il en avait les capacités.

- Remus… n'est pas de la famille Black, pas plus que de la mienne, tout comme je n'appartiens pas à votre famille, ou celles de Stéphane, Mélodie et Olivier. Pourtant, tous ensemble, nous avons créé notre famille, à plusieurs noms, plusieurs facettes, une famille sans père, mère, frère ou sœur, juste nous, même Lily l'intègre peu à peu. En toute franchise, de ce que j'en entendais de Sirius, je ne pensais pas que la notion de famille était très importante pour vous, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber Remus. De même, vous ne pouvez pas tenter de séparer Remus et Sirius, et je ne parle pas des relations qu'ils ont et que vous n'acceptez pas encore.

- C'est d'amitié dont vous me parlez ici. Seuls les enfants pensent de cette manière.

- Parce que vous croyez réellement qu'une amitié ne peut pas conduire à plus ? Si nous nous proclamions frères et sœurs, alors oui, je pense que nous serions des enfants, mais ce que nous appelons « famille » est juste un endroit où nous nous sentons chez nous, un endroit où l'on sait qu'on sera toujours bienvenu, où nous n'hésiterons jamais à nous réfugier de peur de déranger ou autre. Si cette définition ne vous convient pas alors oui, en effet, je peux paraître puéril à vos yeux, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est ce qui est, et parmi tous les principes que je peux avoir, la protection de ce lien est une priorité. Je pense cependant que vous comprenez, car dans le cas contraire, vous auriez jeté Sirius dehors en apprenant son homosexualité.

- Mettriez-vous au même niveau l'homicide et son orientation ?

- Pas le moins du monde, car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas Remus capable de meurtre. Le croiriez-vous si on accusait demain Sirius de ce crime ?

Un léger sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la femme.

- Votre beau plaidoyer se termine assez piteusement, car ce genre d'accusation ne me surprendrait guère. Néanmoins, je vous accorde que si tel était le cas, je serai prête à croire les raisons de mon fils valables, alors que j'ai pour principe de voir le meurtre comme un crime inexcusable. Votre discernement me surprend, à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas Sirius capable de bien s'entourer. Bien, voilà une autre erreur de ma part à son sujet. Vous êtes plutôt convaincant, monsieur Potter, aussi accorderai-je un sursis à monsieur Lupin, sursis que mon mari lui accordera sans peine, je pense, car je le soupçonne de penser de même que vous à son sujet. Mais cela ne reste qu'un ajournement jusqu'à ce que j'aie entendu de la bouche même de ce garçon de quoi il retourne.

James eut un soupir de soulagement intérieur et sourit.

- Merci beaucoup, madame, merci sincèrement.

Il sortit de la pièce plus secoué qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Maintenant, il fallait que Remus se reprenne avant les évaluations des services sociaux.

- Beau discours, monsieur l'orateur.

James leva les yeux vers Stéphane, qui lui souriait.

- Tu écoutes aux portes, toi, maintenant ?

- J'ai été à bonne école, et Eline est plus à l'aise avec Lily et Mélodie qu'avec moi.

- Les femmes, déclara James en roulant des yeux par autodérision.

- Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit et je pense que la question ne se pose même pas pour Sirius, mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Remus a bel et bien tenté d'étrangler Sirius. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais le laisser tomber, même si dans cette affaire, toi, Sirius et Lily êtes plus impliqués que nous, je pense simplement que ce serait une mauvaise idée d'oblitérer cette réalité.

- Si je suis le plus perspicace, tu es sans aucun doute le plus terre à terre, s'amusa James. Ne t'en fais pas va, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retrouver mon meilleur ami asphyxié après une nuit torride avec l'amour de sa vie. Je l'ai dit, Remus était dans un état second. Je reconnais que rien ne garantit que cela ne lui arrivera plus, mais on commence à accumuler un certain nombre de points d'expérience, pas vrai ? Il sera lucide à son réveil. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette crise lui aura permis de se réveiller, parce que Sirius va sérieusement péter un câble sans ça.

- Peut-être qu'une nuit torride arrangerait justement la situation, nota Stéphane.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être bon élève, tu sais ? rigola James.

Dans la chambre occupée par Remus, Sirius s'était installé sur le lit, la main de Remus dans la sienne, alors qu'Olivier s'était contenté de s'adosser au mur.

- Ça surpasse la passion à ce point-là, remarqua-t-il. Il essaye de te tuer et tu restes toujours auprès de lui ? Chapeau !

- Il n'a pas fait ça, répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre. Bah ! De toute façon, ça m'aurait déçu si tu avais réagi autrement, alors c'est pas plus mal.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu gagner ton pari, ajouta Sirius dans un ricanement.

- Ce serait plutôt l'inverse…

Sirius se tourna vers lui, stupéfait.

- Attends, James m'a dit que la seule question, c'était de savoir quand… Tu me crois si empoté que ça ? s'indigna-t-il soudain en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Baisse d'un ton, tu vas le réveiller, se moqua son ami en désignant le châtain endormi.

- Je te trouve gonflé, quand même, t'en menais pas large quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi.

- Ce n'était pas bien dur avec ma timidité de l'époque, remarqua Olivier. Contrairement à toi, j'ai évolué depuis le collège.

- Dis tout de suite que j'ai toujours une mentalité de gosse de douze ans, grommela-t-il.

- Je ne dirai pas ça, c'est juste que t'as toujours été un sacré numéro, à la fois trop mature et puéril… C'est un paradoxe qui te caractérise bien.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que de tout autre, ça sonnerait presque comme un compliment.

- Considère ça comme ma vengeance pour toutes les petites hontes que tu m'as fichues quand on sortait ensemble.

- Si tu me mets ta timidité sur le dos maintenant, dit Sirius en roulant des yeux.

- Je n'oserai jamais, tu m'en as guéri, sourit-il. Hé… Je sais que je devrais dire ça dans l'autre sens normalement mais t'as intérêt à prendre bien soin de lui.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ce type… il a failli te tuer et pourtant, personne ne lui en veut, c'est une certitude, alors qu'on aurait écharpé tout autre qui aurait fait ça. C'est quoi son pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ?

Le jeune Black reporta son regard sur le châtain et sourit.

- Tu veux que je te donne la réponse ? Il est ce qu'il est, et ça, tu peux me croire, ça lui vaut tous les pardons du monde.

- Et tout l'amour, je suppose ? s'amusa Olivier. J'espère que la période guimauve s'arrêtera quand tu l'auras eu et que James aura eu sa Lily.

- Tu n'aimais pas les sucreries toi ?

- Pas à si forte dose, j'ai peur de devenir diabétique. Il est lui, hein ? C'est sûrement ça… Il est si faible en ce moment, et pourtant je peux pas m'empêcher de penser : « Wha ! Quelle force il a ! » C'est bizarre…

Remus bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Olivier se rapprocha de Sirius et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Ta mission sera de le faire participer au concours inter lycée, dit-il d'une voix grave. Et tu n'as pas le choix pour l'accepter.

- Pas de crainte de nous laisser ? railla Sirius en le voyant ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

- C'est toute la confiance qu'on a en lui, non ? remarqua-t-il sérieusement avant de lui adresser un signe de la main et de sortir.

- Où… commença Remus en clignant difficilement des yeux.

- Chez moi, on t'a ramené. Tu te sens mieux ?

Il se frotta les paupières avec force, plissa des yeux puis se redressa en fixant le cou de Sirius. Un soupir lui échappa et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Pas la première fois que tu fais une crise, remarqua Sirius.

- Mais je ne risquais pas d'étrangler quelqu'un la dernière fois, répliqua-t-il. Je t'ai salement marqué…

- Tu as recouvré tes esprits apparemment. Quelque part, ça me rassure que tu ne sois pas horrifié de ton geste, j'aurais l'impression que tu le voulais vraiment.

- Comme si tu étais capable de le penser…

Il tendit la main vers le cou de Sirius pour le caresser puis se redressa pour nicher sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Si Sirius fut surpris de ce geste, ce ne fut rien à côté du bond que fit son cœur lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Remus se poser sur sa peau.

- Remus ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Euh… quoi ?

- Quand tu m'as dit que si tu me sautais dessus, je t'aurai laissé faire, ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ah...

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre.

- Je t'aurai arrêté. Parce que ça n'aurait rien signifié.

Sirius le dénicha de son épaule pour lui faire face, interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je sais ce que c'est, étreindre une autre personne, et je ne pense pas que j'aurais repoussé qui que ce soit d'autre.

Sirius encaissa le choc. Ce n'était pas spécialement important que Remus ne soit plus vierge mais quelque peu surprenant, et puis la fin de sa phrase n'était pas des plus encourageantes.

- Mais je n'aurais pas supporté que ce soit ainsi avec toi, poursuivit Remus. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'alors. Je… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de l'amour mais… je crois que ça pourrait en être, ou en tout cas le devenir, je ne sais pas.

- Tu te prends encore trop la tête, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Aimer, ça s'apprend, en autodidacte, certes, mais au contact des autres.

Remus le regarda puis passa à nouveau ses mains sur le cou du jeune homme, en douceur, sans que celui-ci ne présente une quelconque inquiétude quant à ses intentions.

- Ce n'était pas toi, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais… Qui pourrait vouloir étrangler un apollon comme moi, après tout, ajouta-t-il avec une arrogance feinte.

Le châtain eut un petit rire à cette remarque, se détendant complètement et se laissant aller contre l'autre adolescent. Sirius voulut embrasser les cheveux de son ami mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il redressa la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, le prenant par surprise. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Remus s'éloigna un peu pour mieux le regarder.

- Tu avais raison, c'est moi qui suis venu à toi, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Je vais enfin savoir ! lança Sirius, tout sourire.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Qui a parié quoi à notre sujet, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se rapprocha de lui, toujours souriant, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'autre garçon.

- Le second me revient, n'est-ce pas ?

Il captura ses lèvres sans le laisser répondre ni rencontrer la moindre résistance. Ce baiser fut plus long et plus approfondi. Remus sembla pris d'une fièvre lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent, passant ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pour resserrer au plus leur étreinte. Le jeune Black se sentait perdre pied, c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son odeur, sa saveur, il les ressentait décuplées, elles le submergeaient et l'enveloppaient dans un puissant brasier duquel il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se soustraire. Remus finit par le repousser doucement, posant son front contre le sien en reprenant son souffle.

- Trop intense ? se moqua gentiment Sirius, qui sentait pourtant toujours la chaleur ardente de leur étreinte.

- Tu es aussi brûlant que ton prénom, répondit Remus, surprenant le garçon que leurs pensées soient si semblables.

- Tu as peur de t'y brûler ?

- Non, c'est ce que je veux.

Il donna un dernier baiser à son désormais compagnon puis referma les yeux, épuisé. Sirius le cala confortablement dans le lit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne pouvant résister à cette sensation grisante qui le parcourait.

Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore gagné entièrement, mais ce serait le cas un jour, il en était plus assuré que jamais. Après tout, le soleil était bien parvenu à faire sécher cette boue tenace malgré les nuages qui lui faisaient obstacle.

_**à suivre…**_

La honte ! . Je me souviens que Remus lui a dit qu'il est déjà sorti avec quelqu'un, mais je sais plus s'il lui a déjà dit qu'il n'était plus vierge :-S Sur mon propre récit T.T Bon, je relirai et, si c'est le cas, je modifierai la conversation de fin entre Sirius et Remus -)

Quelques changements dans ce chapitre : les points de vue consécutifs de Sirius et Remus mais également un PdV général. A ce point de vue, les choses vont évoluer au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochera de la fin (enfin, si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux faire, lol)

Pas trop choqués par la « tentative d'étranglement » de Remus ? Promis, au prochain chapitre, je me rattrape -)

J'ai eu un de ces chocs en écrivant ce chapitre ! Je vais passer pour une inculte mais j'ai toujours cru que « chambranle » était un nom féminin O.o Ma vision du monde en est changée… °regard perdu dans le lointain° Valà, c'était la minute « les lacunes en français d'Enola », et la semaine prochaine, dans cette même rubrique, vous aurez droit au conditionnel et au "sensé vs censé", mdr !

**Chapitre****23**: Pas de titre encore, mais vous aurez droit à une conversation entre Remus et Procyon Black, je vous laisse conclure de vous-mêmes -)


	23. Manquements et punition

**Et le miracle de Noël s'accomplit...**

Dernière update le 4 juin 2008... Whaaaaaaaa ! Ça fait plus de trois ans... O.o Is there anybody (left) here ? Ah ah ! On n'y croyait pas que je reprendrai hein ? (regarde quelqu'un en particulier avant de se rappeler que cette personne ne lit pas cette fic... tu la lis, Dio ?) Bon, la prochaine étape, avec finir cette fic, c'est de terminer cette (atroce) cinquième année des maraudeurs pour se focaliser sur la 6ème et relever le niveau.

Bon, ok, il aura mis trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps à arriver celui-là mais, petit un : vous avez remarqué la désertification de ff . net ? Perso, je désespère de voir un jour la fin de « Parfois les serdaigles aussi sont courageux » T.T DONC je suis pas la seule ! ; petit deux : vu ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez pas dire que vous en avez pas eu pour votre attente !

**!ATTENTION A LIRE! **D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'il y a une scène à caractère sexuelle dans la troisième partie de ce chapitre. Euh... je ne sais pas vraiment si ça mérite un avertissement, mais pour être sûre, on va dire que les moins de seize ans ont pas le droit de lire... Je trompe quelqu'un là ? Lol Vous inquiétez pas, je fais pas dans le crade ni dans le super visuel (euh... en fait je dois venir de décevoir 3/4 d'entre vous, plutôt que de rassurer le 1/4 restant, je crois), c'est pas du porno, c'est de l'amûûûûûûûûûr ! ;-) De toute façon vous avez bien vu comment je fais ça avec le chapitre sur Léandre et vous savez que je suis pas hyper douée pour ça. BREF ! (je m'égare toujours trop) Pour ceux que ça dérangerait, j'ai mis le passage en italique, donc, à pas lire !

Ah ! Avant que j'oublie ! Merci à **Pad'Chan** pour ses conseils sur le chapitre 22, j'ai fait de petites modifs ! Euh... est-ce que j'ai édité ? Normalement oui...

Normalement j'ai envoyé les RAR à tout le monde... enfin, à ceux qui n'ont pas changé de mail depuis trois ans en tous cas :-/ Désolée pour ceux-là ! Et pour ceux qui ne le font pas, penser à mettre votre mail si vous êtes des anonymes, à chaque fois ! Je suis la seule à le voir et je ne peux pas retrouver celui d'une ancienne review. Je pense notamment à **Little Miss Sunshine**, tu m'as fait une belle review et je ne peux pas te répondre !

Et coucou à **Alix** si tu passes par là. Le temps que je me décide à te répondre, ton mail n'était plus valide... Faut avouer que trois ans... Pardon .

**oOo**

**Chapitre 23 : Manquements et punitions**

Remus raccrocha le téléphone et s'assit sur une chaise en poussant un soupir, se frottant le visage avec lassitude. Il avait encore la tête entre ses mains lorsque Sirius le rejoignit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui redressa la tête pour lui adresser un faible sourire.

- Tu as pu avoir ton grand-père ? demanda le brun.

- Non… C'est… ma grand-mère qui a répondu, dit-il d'un air désabusé. Elle ne savait pas que son mari avait repris contact avec moi.

Il marqua une pause et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise.

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me voir.

- Pour te dire autant d'énormités que son mari, supposa Sirius avec mépris. Mais au moins ça réglera la question, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi tu insistes pour les impliquer alors que les services sociaux n'ont même pas encore exprimé le besoin de savoir s'il te restait des tuteurs légaux. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de parenté, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient quelque droit que ce soit en ce qui vous concerne.

- C'est possible, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je préfère avoir une longueur d'avance.

- Si tu le dis… Tu la vois quand ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas la rencontrer pour le moment.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Pour quelle raison ? T'as pas l'impression de te contredire ?

Sans répondre, Remus attrapa la main de Sirius pour le mener devant lui et le faire se baisser afin de déposer sa tête sur son épaule et passer ses bras autour de son cou. L'autre garçon répondit directement à l'étreinte. Il s'était habitué étrangement vite à ce changement d'attitude du châtain à son égard depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Remus était beaucoup plus tactile qu'il ne l'avait cru et recherchait souvent ce genre de contact.

- Parce que sa voix était vraiment émue, souffla-t-il. Quand elle a su qui j'étais… Elle sanglotait, elle demandait pardon et m'a presque supplié lorsqu'elle a demandé à ce qu'on se rencontre. Elle était tellement… Je n'ai pas pu, dit-il en prenant une inspiration tremblante, alors je lui ai dit que je la rappellerai.

- Tu t'en demandes trop, grogna Sirius en le serrant plus contre lui. Laisse tomber, en tout cas pour le moment. Les séances chez le psy viennent de commencer et tu t'es rétabli juste à temps pour que ça ne vire pas à la catastrophe, ce n'est pas le moment de rechuter.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé. Après tout, tu es assez idiot pour me laisser te blesser à nouveau, commenta-t-il en effleurant doucement les restes de traces sur le cou de son ami.

- C'est pas sympa de me traiter d'idiot, grommela Sirius en l'obligeant à lui faire face pour l'embrasser.

- Si tu me réponds par un baiser à chaque fois, je vais te le dire plus souvent, s'amusa Remus.

- Tu as plusieurs mois à te faire pardonner, lui rappela le jeune Black d'un faux air réprobateur, je t'embrasserai autant que je veux même sans cela.

- Si tu le fais "autant que tu veux", je ne suis pas certain d'avoir ma dose vitale quotidienne d'oxygène, répliqua le châtain en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon comme il allait de nouveau l'embrasser.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de te voir aussi roucoulant avec moi ou désespéré du sadisme dont tu peux parfois faire preuve, dit-il avec une moue désappointée.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus être aussi… affectueux, reconnut Remus. A croire que tu as vraiment fini par me rendre accroc à ton amour.

Malgré le ton plaisantin qu'il avait pris, Sirius le sentit se tendre légèrement tout en raffermissant sa prise sur lui et il répondit par un nouveau et court baiser.

- J'espère bien, avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour ça ! Et tu as l'interdiction totale de partir en désintox !

- Ça ne dépend que de t…

- Rem's !

Sans se soucier de Sirius, Eline vint brusquement s'agripper à la jambe de son frère, forçant le brun à se pousser.

- T'as dit que t'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! reprocha la petite en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

- Je suis désolé, mon coup de fil a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Tu ne t'amuses pas avec Mme Black ?

- Je veux pas que tu me laisses seule ! intima-t-elle avec un regard buté tout en s'accrochant plus fermement à lui.

Sirius poussa un soupir, agacé de ces caprices, mais Remus caressa les cheveux de sa sœur d'un air soucieux. Depuis une semaine qu'il était sorti de son apathie, Eline ne le lâchait plus, elle le collait plus encore qu'à l'époque où ils étaient avec leur père et Remus s'inquiétait de cela. Il comprenait l'angoisse de la petite de se trouver abandonnée, mais il n'arrivait pas à la calmer de cette idée malgré tous ses propos rassurants. C'était compréhensible néanmoins, car si les mots sonnaient justes, Remus lui-même n'était pas convaincu qu'ils ne soient pas séparés et Eline devait le ressentir.

- Elle ne voulait rien entendre, s'excusa Mme Black en faisant son entrée.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour elle. Tu aimes bien madame Black, n'est-ce pas Eline ?

- Oui, je vous adore, assura l'enfant en regardant la femme, mais je préfère être avec toi ! ajouta-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser, je reste auprès de toi, lui assura son frère pour la millième fois.

Avec une moue peu convaincue, l'enfant tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il la porte et son frère s'exécuta en la serrant fortement contre lui, espérant faire passer dans cette étreinte ce qu'il ne parvenait à exprimer par des mots.

- Je te rappelle que James et les autres nous attendent au Terrain, lança Sirius d'un ton énervé.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'extirper la petite des bras de Remus. Depuis que le garçon avait accepté leur relation, la jalousie que Sirius ressentait envers sa sœur s'était transformée en une sourde angoisse mêlée d'insécurité. Quelque chose, un pressentiment, lui disait que les attitudes respectives du frère et de la sœur comportaient un danger pour son compagnon, bien qu'il ne puisse le nommer exactement.

- Je viens avec...

- Sûrement pas !

Eline écarquilla les yeux à l'opposition directe de Sirius et se tourna vers son frère pour obtenir son soutien. Étrangement, Remus se contenta de regarder Sirius sans intervenir. Le prenant comme un assentiment, il planta son regard droit dans les yeux de l'enfant.

- Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps à te surveiller. Ma mère s'est proposée pour te garder, c'est ce qui était convenu et c'est ce qui va se passer.

- Je veux pas ! C'est...

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est la même chose, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. A ton âge, on écoute ses aînés, un point c'est tout.

La fillette semblait totalement déstabilisée par la situation, c'était la première fois que le jeune Black s'opposait à elle aussi ouvertement en présence de son frère. Et surtout que celui-ci ne prenait pas son parti.

- Pas vrai Rem's que je viens ? dit-elle en regardant à nouveau son frère avec une assurance teintée d'inquiétude.

Sirius perçut un tressaillement dans le corps de Remus. Il ouvrit à demi la bouche mais se contenta de la regarder.

- Tu me laisses pas, hein ? Tu peux pas me laisser ! insista l'enfant en sentant que l'adolescent flanchait face à elle.

Remus crispa ses mains sur sa sœur et Sirius poussa un léger soupir fataliste, certain de la suite des événements.

- Sirius a raison, déclara Remus d'une voix plus assurée qu'aurait pu le laisser penser son corps tendu. Mme Black a déjà dû changer l'organisation de sa journée pour toi, il faut que tu t'en tiennes à ce qui a été dit. En plus c'est dangereux au parc, les gens ne font pas toujours attention où ils vont. Tu ne viendras pas Eline.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase mais ses yeux ne démontraient aucune défaillance. Un silence s'installa. Sirius était totalement sidéré par ce retournement de situation, de même qu'Eline qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. C'était la première fois que son frère refusait de rester avec elle lorsqu'elle le lui demandait. Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux et Remus embrassa son front.

- Je serai de retour ce soir, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais revenir. Tu vas simplement passer l'après midi avec Mme Black et, ce soir, on mangera ensemble et on fera des jeux si tu veux. D'accord ? Je vais revenir, répéta-t-il.

- Mais... Mais je veux être avec toi, tenta encore la petite fille. Tu peux aller là-bas demain. Je veux pas que tu partes...

Remus allait flancher, Sirius le savait. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit allé jusque là, l'effort qu'il fournissait pour contrer sa sœur était visible et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser perdre.

- Tu crois que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire, de désobéir à ton frère ?

Il grimaça en voyant le regard paniqué que Remus lui lança alors que la fillette passait ses yeux de l'un à l'autre entre colère, incertitude et peur. Il n'avait réalisé la portée de cette phrase qu'après l'avoir prononcée. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il manquait de tact et cette fois fut l'une des très rares où il le regretta.

Le châtain se reprit cependant vite et embrassa à nouveau sa sœur, dont les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Est-ce que j'ai déjà été en colère contre toi ?

- Non, souffla l'enfant, la tête baissée.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? rigola-t-il doucement. On va faire comme on a dit, d'accord ? Je reviendrai tôt, promis. Je serai de retour avant que la nuit soit totalement tombée.

- D'accord, acquiesça la petite en se collant plus à son frère.

Il la serra contre lui un long moment avant de la poser à terre et regarder Mme Black.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, assura la femme qui le fixait depuis un moment. Viens Eline, tu voulais dessiner n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette la suivit à contrecœur, non sans lancer un regard plus que furieux à Sirius. Elle avait bien conscience que, sans lui, cette scène n'aurait jamais eu lieu et elle ne risquait pas de lui pardonner de si tôt.

Une fois qu'elle furent sorties, Remus laissa échapper une expiration tremblante et retomba sur la chaise, les jambes faibles.

- Chapeau, le félicita Sirius, sincèrement impressionné. Je pensai pas que tu y arriverais.

- Et moi donc... J'espère ne pas avoir commis une erreur... Et tu aurais pu t'abstenir de la dernière réflexion, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus désabusé que réprobateur.

- Ouais, bon... c'était pas très malin, reconnut Sirius avec difficulté. C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais fait exprès.

- Ça c'est certain, s'amusa Remus.

- Je pensais que tu serais plus mécontent que ça, s'étonna le brun. Non pas que je réclame une punition... Quoi que... sourit-il soudain.

- J'ai été choqué mais ça te ressemble bien, remarqua-t-il sans relever l'allusion. Et puis, pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai été soulagé que tu prennes le relais ou même que tu répondes ainsi à Eline. Je me sens... lâche, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais gérer cela... Et bien, je sens que la culpabilité va me ronger d'ici peu.

Il avait dit cela avec un demi sourire mais Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien la vérité derrière ses dires. Il se rapprocha donc et le fit se relever pour lui donner un impérieux baiser qui prit son ami par surprise.

- Culpabilise tant que tu veux mais tu viens de me donner l'autorisation de remettre cette peste à sa place et je compte bien en abuser. Des objections ?

Encore étonné, Remus finit par se reprendre.

- Des tas et plus encore. Je sens que je vais le regretter mais fais à ton idée. Profite en tant que tu peux, je n'ai toujours pas l'esprit totalement clair et notre récente relation doit me tourner la tête.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon ton bon vouloir, s'inclina Sirius.

- Ta mère est encore très suspicieuse à mon égard, n'est-ce pas ? Non que je ne la comprenne pas cela étant...

- Elle finira par s'habituer. Et puis pour une raison ou une autre, mon père t'apprécie, elle n'irait pas à son encontre.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est certainement parce que tu as failli enfin le débarrasser de moi... Il doit juste un peu t'en vouloir de m'avoir manqué, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sardonique.

- Je pense que tu te fais beaucoup de fausses idées sur tes parents, se risqua Remus.

- Ah oui ? Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Il serait temps de rejoindre les autres maintenant.

Remus n'insista pas sur le sujet et passa devant lui, mais il se retourna avant que Sirius ne lui emboîte le pas, le contemplant de bas en haut d'un air songeur.

- Au fait, Sirius, c'est quand tu veux pour la punition...

**oOo**

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur endormie et passa une main dans ses cheveux, la laissant un instant sur la tête de l'enfant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il se laissa aller contre la porte fermée, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être resté avec elle quelques jours plus tôt, Remus avait décidé de passer ce samedi uniquement avec sa sœur. Il s'était bien évidemment heurté aux protestations de Sirius mais avait fini par le convaincre d'aller s'entraîner avec James pour la compétition.

- Elle s'est endormie ?

Remus se redressa et hocha la tête en direction de M. Black.

- Je m'excuse encore de tout ce dérangement. J'ignore encore comment mais j'espère pouvoir un jour vous rendre la pareille.

Le père de Sirius l'observa un moment sans répondre, comme il le faisait souvent.

- Et bien, pendant que votre sœur fait sa sieste, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi pour un verre ?

- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il sans réfléchir, emboîtant le pas à son hôte.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à définir la relation qu'il entretenait avec le patriarche de la famille Black. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté lorsque Remus était encore alité et que Sirius se rendait en cours et le châtain avait alors eu l'occasion de se forger une image de l'homme très différente que celle décrite par Sirius. En présence de son fils aîné cependant, Procyon Black ne manifestait pas plus d'intérêt que nécessaire à son invité, restant poli tout en maintenant une certaine froideur. Remus pouvait comprendre l'idée que Sirius se faisait de son père, mais il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier agissait en accord avec cette opinion alors qu'il se montrait d'ordinaire si aimable avec lui. Cela soulevait d'ailleurs une autre question, à savoir l'intérêt que pouvait lui trouver un homme d'affaire si influent.

- Whisky ? lui proposa M. Black en le faisant entrer au petit salon.

Remus eut un léger sourire à la manière naturelle dont il avait parlé, sans se soucier une seconde du fait qu'il soit mineur. Il donnait l'impression de l'avoir oublié.

- Un jus de fruit me suffira, assura-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait.

L'homme tourna vers lui un regard amusé, comprenant ce qu'il pensait.

- La loi sur l'âge légal ne concerne que la vente d'alcool, pas sa consommation, lui fit-il remarquer. A moins que vous n'aimiez pas cela ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. C'est certainement idiot de ma part mais, dans la mesure où vous avez ma garde temporaire aux yeux de la loi, je préfère éviter.

- C'est en effet totalement stupide, confirma M. Black sans détour. Mais soit.

Il appela un de ses employés de maison pour qu'il lui ramène un jus d'orange et se servit pour lui-même un armagnac.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez à contacter certains membres de votre famille qu'il vous resterait, dit-il en s'installant face à l'adolescent. Espérez-vous leur laisser la garde d'Eline ?

- En toute honnêteté, ce serait plutôt l'inverse, reconnut lentement Remus. J'ai rencontré mon grand-père maternel peu avant la mort de mon père et... on ne peut pas dire que cela se soit bien passé. Je crains justement que les services sociaux fassent valoir nos liens familiaux pour nous forcer à vivre chez lui.

Le domestique entra à ce moment-là avec une carafe de jus de fruit et un verre, qu'il déposa sur la table basse avant de se retirer.

- Vous ne faîtes guère confiance aux services sociaux, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua M. Black. Il fut un temps où vous auriez pu craindre un tel procédé mais, de nos jours, les administrations se sont fort heureusement améliorées à ce niveau. Elles ne vous forceraient pas à vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de vous. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire si vous ne désirez pas confier votre sœur à ces gens ?

- Aurai-je seulement le choix ? souffla Remus en fixant son verre sans le boire. Je compte tout faire pour rester avec Eline mais tant que j'ignore quels sont leurs projets pour nous... La conclusion de leur enquête m'angoisse, j'ai pourtant hâte qu'elle se termine pour savoir contre quoi je devrais me battre.

- Vous comptez demander votre émancipation, constata l'homme.

- En effet. Mais je sais aussi que je n'aurai pas la garde d'Eline, je ne remplis pas vraiment les critères requis pour lui fournir une enfance correcte. Du moins selon leur propre appréciation.

- Obtenir la garde d'Eline aujourd'hui relève effectivement de la fiction, même si vous pouvez presque être assuré de la récupérer à votre majorité. Vous comptez donc arrêter vos études ? Ce serait regrettable en considération de vos notes mais également de votre maturité et votre intelligence. Vous pourriez prétendre à de hautes études. Qui plus est, il ne sera pas évident de trouver du travail.

- Il existe de nombreuses aides, surtout au regard de notre situation. Je comptais m'arrêter après le bac de toute manière et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire autrement. Je ne pensais simplement pas que je ne pourrai même pas terminer ma première... Cela peut sembler prétentieux mais je saurai passer le baccalauréat sans souci en candidat libre l'an prochain. Ce diplôme en poche, qui sait si un jour je ne pourrai pas reprendre mes études un jour. Ma priorité est et restera toujours Eline. Malgré les aides dont nous disposerons, je la soutiendrai financièrement dans tous les projets qu'elle entreprendra. Si elle ne désire pas faire d'études lorsqu'elle aura terminé le lycée, alors peut-être reprendrai-je à ce moment-là... Mais même s'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire, si elle continue à démontrer la passion et le talent qu'elle présente actuellement, une bourse ne suffira pas aux études auxquelles elle pourra prétendre.

M. Black acquiesça à ces paroles. Il avait pu être témoin de l'aptitude exceptionnelle de l'enfant et les écoles d'art étaient loin d'être données.

- Elle passera toujours avant vous... Soit, c'est votre choix après tout. J'aurai néanmoins une proposition à vous faire.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils en reposant son verre sur la table.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ma femme s'est énormément attachée à Eline. Elle lui rappelle une époque où cette demeure était remplie de rires et de jeux. Je suppose également qu'elle est heureuse de retrouver le bonheur d'être mère à son contact. Or, le bonheur de ma femme m'importe beaucoup et je n'ai malheureusement pas été en mesure de lui apporter celui qu'elle méritait ces dernières années. J'aimerai que vous réfléchissiez à la possibilité que nous devenions les tuteurs légaux de votre sœur jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez faire valoir ce droit.

Il fit une courte pause pour laisser le temps à Remus d'intégrer ses propos, ce qui ne semblait pas une mince affaire vu l'air abasourdi qu'il affichait.

- Je tiens par ailleurs à préciser que cette proposition vous concerne également. Je comprends votre point de vue sur la question mais nous avons largement les moyens d'assurer vos avenirs en plus de ceux de nos propres enfants. Cette villa est bien assez grande pour vous accueillir et, contrairement à ce qu'il pourrait en être autre part, nous respectons ce que vous êtes et reconnaissons pleinement vos droits en ce qui concerne Eline. Je ne vous demande évidemment pas de répondre à cette requête dès à présent mais j'espère que vous la considérerez le plus sérieusement possible.

Il but une gorgée d'eau de vie dans l'attente d'une réaction de son interlocuteur, qui semblait avoir figé à son discours.

- Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Vous ne nous connaissez quasiment pas. Je comprends ce que vous me dîtes au sujet de votre femme et de ma sœur mais il s'agit de deux années entières, cela n'a rien à voir avec le mois qui vient de passer. J'ai... J'ai failli étrangler votre fils, lui rappela-t-il. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous iriez jusque là et même pourquoi vous _avez été_ jusque là.

- Je dois reconnaître, répondit lentement l'homme, qu'il n'est guère dans mes habitudes d'agir de la sorte. Vous êtes un bien étrange personnage, M. Lupin, le savez-vous ? Vous possédez dans votre regard, vos paroles, vos gestes, une maturité et une force qui font défaut à grand nombre d'adultes. C'est d'autant plus surprenant que vous n'avez pas une once de charisme, et je vous prie de croire que je ne dis pas cela comme une insulte. Vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre ?

Remus ne répondit pas, rendu muet par les propos de l'homme. Une partie de son esprit lui fit remarquer que ce discours était très proche de celui que lui avait un jour tenu Jonas.

- Dans un premier temps, je vous ai trouvé fort insolent, poursuivit Procyon Black. Mais la façon dont vous me regardiez m'a assuré que ce n'était pas là votre but, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris... Pourtant, lorsque je vous ai revu par la suite, vous ne sembliez guère différent de vos condisciples, si ce n'est votre calme. Puis ce fâcheux accident a eu lieu et vous vous êtes retrouvé chez nous. Je ne doute pas d'ignorer qui vous êtes réellement, je vous ai après tout rencontré à l'une des périodes les plus difficiles et les plus éprouvantes de votre vie. A vrai dire, il me semble ne connaître que le pire vous concernant et, croyez m'en, si tel est bien le cas, vous avez beaucoup plus de valeur à mes yeux que la majorité des gens que je côtoie. Quant à Sirius, comme vous l'avez si bien précisé, vous ne l'avez pas étranglé, du moins pas mortellement. Si mon fils a lui-même décidé de vous accorder sa confiance après cet incident, ce n'est certes pas à moi de décréter qu'il a tort.

Malgré tous les propos de M. Black, le pourquoi de ses agissements restait toujours sans réponse. Le jeune homme se sentait totalement perdu face à cette situation. Il y avait tellement d'objections qu'il aurait pu trouver aux remarques du père de Sirius qu'elles lui échappaient les unes après les autres.

- Je... Vous savez que nous sortons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire comme un couple. Comment pouvez-vous accepter cela si facilement et même me proposer de demeurer sous le même toit que lui ?

Une partie de l'esprit de Remus lui disait d'arrêter de trouver toutes les bonnes raisons qui rendaient sa proposition absurde. Il était en train de saboter peut-être la seule chance qui se présenterait jamais pour sa sœur et lui. Mais tout cela était si illogique...

- Sirius ne t'a pas attendu pour être de ce bord-là, s'amusa M. Black.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux face à la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve.

- Mais... Je croyais... Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que vos relations soient bonnes et, pardonnez-moi, je pensai sincèrement que vous réprouviez cela, surtout si on prend en compte le milieu dont vous êtes issu.

- Je ne pense pas que le milieu entre en compte en la matière, mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Il fut un temps où j'aurai pu ne pas supporter cette idée, la trouver plus répugnante que toute autre et corriger sévèrement mon fils pour ses penchants.

Il termina son armagnac tandis que Remus essayait de comprendre ce que signifiaient ces paroles. Voulait-il dire qu'il n'en avait que faire car son fils lui importait peu ? Cela sonnait faux, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Il fut un temps ? finit-il par répéter. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Êtes-vous si indifférent à ce qu'il peut faire ? Ça ne peut pas être cela. C'est totalement incohérent avec la proposition que vous me faîtes. A moins que vous ne pensiez me faire prendre sa place mais j'en doute fortement, alors qu'en est-il ?

- Ne trouvez-vous pas cette conversation totalement surréaliste, M. Lupin ?

La remarque autant que l'adjectif employé déstabilisèrent Remus. Mais il n'avait pas tort.

- Je suis le plus grand homme d'affaire de cette ville, l'un des plus influents de ce pays, la renommée de ma firme est internationale et mes cotations en bourse peuvent déterminer l'avenir économique d'un bon nombre d'états, et je suis pourtant là à avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous.

Remus se retint de pousser plus loin la réflexion suite à cette description. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment de réaliser pleinement la réelle importance de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Et pourtant, il n'existe en ce monde aucune personne envers qui j'ai une aussi grande dette que vous.

Le ton était calme et assuré, la remarque plongea pourtant l'adolescent dans une perplexité encore plus profonde que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà. Surréaliste, avait-il dit ? Cela tournait même à l'absurde.

- Je ne... comprends pas très bien, déclara-t-il après un moment en songeant qu'il ne se savait pas si doué pour manier l'art de l'euphémisme. De quelle dette parlez-vous ?

L'homme se leva pour prendre sur une étagère un carnet, un album photo comme le comprit Remus lorsqu'il le lui tendit. Il hésita un moment avec l'objet entre les mains mais finit par l'ouvrir quand M. Black lui adressa un hochement de tête en signe d'assentiment.

- C'était une autre époque, déclara-t-il. Un temps révolu depuis plusieurs années, lorsque tout s'est brisé...

Les photos dataient de la même époque que celles qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de M. Black. On y voyait une famille heureuse, à un pic-nique, lors des fêtes de Noël, en vacances, des photos où enfants et parents riaient de concert aux mêmes événements.

- Nous avons longtemps été séparés sous le même toit, portant le poids d'un terrible événement sans jamais l'évoquer. Sirius me défiait souvent, me méprisant du fond de son cœur, ma femme en avait assez de cette ambiance étouffante, Regulus ne comprenait pas, et moi... Puis vous êtes arrivé, dit-il sans terminer sa phrase.

- Je n'ai rien fait, protesta Remus. Excusez-moi de vous le dire de la sorte mais Sirius n'est pas exactement élogieux à votre égard. Pourtant vous...

- En effet, le coupa l'homme, Sirius n'a pas changé d'attitude à mon encontre. Et je me doute que n'ayant pas connu cette maison avant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous avez changé mon fils à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer et qu'il n'admettra sans doute jamais. Il ne s'agit pas que de lui d'ailleurs, mais aussi de ma femme. Votre sœur et vous avez accompli un véritable miracle en ces murs et je me dois de vous retourner vos propos de tout à l'heure. A la différence près que je suis certain, à mon grand dam, de ne jamais pouvoir faire assez pour vous rendre la pareille.

Remus n'en revenait pas. Il le remerciait d'avoir rapproché sa famille ? Il n'avait jamais fait cela, l'homme se trompait. De plus...

- Si cela vous tient tant à cœur, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous agissez de la sorte avec Sirius. Vous...

Il s'interrompit, songeant soudain à quelque chose, et n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de risquer une question qui semblait plus que tabou en ces lieux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi votre famille s'est-elle brisée ? Sirius m'a parlé de... l'accident de son frère. Mais de ce qu'il me semble comprendre de vous et de l'affection que vous portez réellement à vos fils, cela semble totalement incohérent. Que s'est-il réellement passé ce jour-là ?

- Que vous a raconté Sirius ?

Il hésita à répondre, incertain de ce que savait et pensait l'homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura M. Black, je ne compte pas modifier ma version en fonction de ce que vous me direz. Je m'interroge simplement sur la manière dont le perçoit mon fils encore aujourd'hui.

- Il m'a raconté que vous vous étiez rendus à une soirée, lorsque lui et son frère étaient encore jeunes. Ils ont échappé à la surveillance de ceux qui devaient les garder pour jouer dans le jardin, ou plutôt le parc de ce que j'en ai compris, de la résidence. Regulus est tombé dans une piscine, il ne savait pas nager et Sirius est parti chercher de l'aide. Il vous a trouvé et appelé au secours mais...

Arrivé à ce point, Remus ne savait pas trop s'il devait aller jusqu'au bout, mais comme ces événements appelaient des réponses que M. Black semblait disposé à lui fournir, il termina.

- Mais vous l'avez ignoré. Son frère a failli mourir ce jour-là et il ne vous a jamais pardonné de ne pas être venu à leur secours.

- Oui, dit l'homme avec un sourire sans joie. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Remus accusa le choc, stupéfait. Depuis que Sirius lui avait raconté cette histoire, il avait toujours été persuadé qu'elle ne reposait que sur un immense quiproquo, et voilà que ce père si aimant sur les photos de l'époque lui révélait qu'il n'avait effectivement pas bougé le petit doigt pour secourir son plus jeune fils. Pendant un bref instant, la vision de son propre père lui vint à l'esprit et il secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible, quelque chose lui échappait forcément. Il refusait qu'il en fut ainsi.

- Je ne peux pas vous croire, répliqua-t-il nerveusement. Vous aimez vos enfants, je le sais. Comment auriez-vous pu agir de la sorte ? Vous mentez... Vous mentez forcément.

- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, le contredit Procyon Black. Et pour cela, je souhaiterai que l'Enfer existe pour y passer l'éternité après ma mort.

Il avait porté son regard vers la fenêtre en disant cela. Il n'y avait pas eu d'émotion dans ses propos et c'est peut-être la raison qui fit que Remus ressentit la profonde douleur inexistante dans le ton de l'homme.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose, insista l'adolescent.

- Forcément... Il y avait _peut-être_ trop de vent pour que je l'entende, _peut-être_ pas assez de lumière pour que je le vois, _peut-être_ des contrariétés trop grandes pour que j'y fasse attention, peut-être... et peut-être pas... Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'on m'annonce que Regulus s'était noyé. Parfois, il me semble me souvenir le visage paniqué de Sirius, d'autres fois il n'est qu'une forme dans la nuit. J'ignore ce qu'il en est mais cela n'a pas la moindre importance. J'ai laissé mon fils se noyer, M. Lupin, que j'ai des excuses ou non importe peu.

- Mais vous... pourquoi...

Remus avait du mal à trouver ses mots, il avait le sentiment de devoir réagir vite s'il ne voulait pas que l'homme mette un terme à la conversation. Il avait néanmoins énormément de mal à faire la part des choses.

- Si cela importe peu, pour quelle raison...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement lorsque l'évidence le frappa. Mais ce ne pouvait être le pourquoi de... Si c'était le cas...

- Si vous pensez ce que vous dîtes, vous n'avez pas de raison d'agir comme vous le faîtes avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je puis me permettre, et en m'excusant d'avance de cette question indélicate que je me dois de poser aux vues de votre propre expérience, êtes-vous à même de comprendre les sentiments d'un père aimant ?

- Oui, répondit Remus sans hésiter.

Étonnamment, c'était le cas. Il n'avait après tout jamais vraiment pu considérer Francis comme un père, sinon d'un point de vue légal, il pouvait donc apprécier le fait qu'il ne soit pas, et loin de là, un modèle paternel. Et puis il y avait eu sa discussion avec Serge, au sujet de ses jumelles... Oui, il pouvait comprendre, et comprendre à quel point l'expérience de Serge était proche de celle de Procyon Black, réalisa-t-il soudain.

- Manquer à ses devoirs de père n'est pas une chose extraordinaire en soit. Aucun homme n'est parfait et cela est arrivé ou arrivera à tous un jour ou l'autre, mais mon propre manquement... Il n'existe rien qui puisse me le faire pardonner, quoi que je fasse.

- Alors vous... vous l'avez fait exprès... dit-il difficilement, sentant son souffle lui manquer. Votre attitude envers Sirius... Vous qui l'aimiez tant... Tout ça, c'était pour... pour vous punir...

- Une punition ? sourit tristement l'homme. Je suppose qu'on peut l'appeler ainsi. Je n'avais aucune excuse à fournir à Sirius lorsqu'il a commencé à m'accuser. Bien au contraire, il avait raison de bout en bout, son jugement ne comportait aucune faille. Qui étais-je, moi, le père indigne, pour tenter de lui faire entendre une raison qu'il avait déjà ? Et quelle pire sentence que de me retirer ce qui m'était le plus cher ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire...

- Ce n'est pas juste ! cria Remus en se levant brusquement, l'air choqué. Votre sentence ? Mais c'est votre famille toute entière que vous avez entraîné là-dedans ! Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi aveugle ! Cet accident... C'était... terrible, vous n'aviez peut-être aucune excuse mais... mais vous n'aviez pas le droit ! rugit-il, des larmes de colère aux yeux. Ça aurait été difficile, et long aussi, sans aucun doute, mais à force, tout ce serait arrangé. Il y aurait toujours eu une cicatrice, un malaise, ça ne pouvait plus redevenir comme avant mais vous auriez juste construit autre chose. Comment avez-vous pu... Et Sirius ? Était-ce juste de le punir lui aussi ? N'êtes-vous pas un adulte ? N'êtes-vous pas son père ? Manquer à vos devoirs ? Mais c'est à ce moment-là que vous vous êtes trompé ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça alors que je...

Il s'arrêta tout à coup, une main devant sa bouche, mais dans son esprit, la phrase se termina. Non... Il ne pouvait pas penser ça... C'était impossible ! Pour ce salaud...

- Vous ? demanda M. Black en revenant de sa surprise face à la réaction du garçon.

- Non, rien... Oubliez ça... Pardon de vous avoir crié dessus, je n'aurai pas dû.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous avez entièrement raison. Je m'en suis rendu compte... trop tard malheureusement. Mais vous devriez terminer votre phrase.

- Je vous ai dit d'oublier, répliqua sèchement Remus.

- Je n'oublierai pas et vous allez terminer ce que vous étiez en train de dire, assura calmement Procyon Black. Nous avons assez discuté ensemble pour que je comprenne qu'il faut que vous le disiez.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se crispa et regarda la porte, désirant plus que tout sortir d'ici.

- Vous ne partirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas tout dit, insista M. Black. Je vous sais bien trop courtois pour ne pas attendre que je vous donne congé avant de sortir. Cela est d'ailleurs assez surprenant quand on sait...

- Vous avez raison ! hurla-t-il, furieux. Vous êtes coupable ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre excuse ! Vous êtes d'autant plus coupable d'avoir été si faible après cet accident ! C'est de votre faute si les choses en sont à ce point aujourd'hui avec votre fils ! N'avez-vous jamais pensé à Sirius ? Parce que lui ne demandait sûrement qu'à vous aimer ! Si seulement vous vous étiez excusé, si seulement vous l'aviez pris dans vos bras, pourquoi le lui avoir refusé ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas su l'aimer ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil en agrippant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Merde... Merde ! Vous aviez pas le droit, répéta-t-il en réprimant un sanglot.

M. Black le laissa se calmer sans intervenir, ce qui prit un assez long moment.

- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux, dit finalement Remus avec un sourire sardonique qui s'estompa vite.

- Vous êtes juste humain, Remus.

C'était la première fois que l'homme l'appelait par son prénom. Il releva la tête pour l'observer. Un léger sourire s'étalait sur son visage mais le garçon ne parvint pas à le définir, pas vraiment désolé, pas vraiment triste, un peu des deux sans être aucun.

- Vous croyez toujours qu'un type qui s'énerve aussi facilement ne perturbera pas cette maison ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est guère votre apanage, grimaça l'homme.

Et la mimique était si inhabituel sur ce visage toujours sérieux que l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, ma proposition tient toujours. Y réfléchirez-vous ?

- Très bien. Mais cela ne concerne qu'Eline, je m'en tiens à ma décision pour ma part.

- Que dîtes-vous de cela ? Vous finissez votre classe de première et vous verrez ensuite ce qu'il en est. Il ne reste que quelques mois et vous devez tout de même reconnaître que ce n'est pas les frais que vous nous coûterez qui changerons quoi que ce soit pour nous. Par ailleurs, et si vous me permettez d'utiliser cet argument, Sirius serait plus que ravi que vous fassiez ce choix.

- Sans aucun doute... J'y réfléchirai, assura-t-il. J'aimerai comprendre... ce que vous avez dit au sujet de... des penchants de Sirius ?

- Sur le fait que cela aurait pu me répugner ? Je vous accorde que cela est contradictoire. Je ne saurai l'expliquer correctement mais après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, comment pourrai-je encore aller à l'encontre de quelque chose qui le rend heureux ? Si rien n'avait changé, les questions sur son avenir, sur le regard du monde, tous ces arguments sans fondement dans la mesure où il n'en a que faire, tout cela aurait étayé ma réaction à son égard. J'y pense, et je reconnais que je m'interroge, mais c'est de Sirius dont il s'agit. Et puis je dois bien reconnaître que je ne désapprouve pas le choix qu'il a fait.

Il l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux en prononçant la dernière phrase, mettant dans ce regard tout le sérieux qui le caractérisait. Le remercier semblait assez prétentieux à Remus, aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais retrouver ma sœur.

- Bien sûr, cela fait un moment que nous discutons, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. N'oubliez pas ce dont je vous ai parlé.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir, hésitant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'homme.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, M. Black... Ce sera long et difficile, très, plus que ça ne l'aurait été à l'époque, le résultat ne sera pas celui qu'il aurait pu être, mais il n'est pas trop tard. Il y a... Il y a trop de mauvaises relations en ce monde pour gâcher celles qui peuvent réussir.

- J'y penserai. Merci, Remus.

Il referma la porte derrière lui mais resta un moment sonné, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans les événements. Surréaliste... Ça l'avait été et à de nombreux points de vue, il ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir la prochaine fois qu'il verrait l'homme. Et Sirius ? Mieux valait sans doute éviter de lui en parler avant de voir ce que comptait faire son père.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la manière dont il lui avait parlé, de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se frotta fortement la tête en poussant une expiration tremblante. Aucun des deux n'avait été dupe sur ce que ses propos au sujet de Sirius sous-tendaient. Remus n'en revenait pas de s'être ainsi dévoilé devant son hôte, de lui avoir révélé des choses qu'il venait à peine de réaliser lui-même.

Comment se pouvait-il ? Son père n'avait été qu'un salaud, du début à la fin, comment pouvait-il avoir nourri ces espoirs à son égard ? N'était-ce que sa mort qui lui faisait croire à un mirage ? Il savait bien que non, mais il n'était pas temps d'y réfléchir. La proposition de M. Black changeait beaucoup de choses... elle changeait d'ailleurs tout, et il devait y trouver une réponse le plus tôt possible.

**oOo**

Sirius posa une main contre sa poche, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien fait tomber en chemin, inspira profondément et frappa à la chambre de Remus.

M. et Mme Black assistaient à une réception ce soir-là, Regulus les avait accompagné et Eline dormait chez une amie, ce qui relevait du miracle selon Sirius, qui bénissait la sortie scolaire de l'enfant le lendemain qui avait permis cet exploit.

- Enfin seuls, dit-il en haussant ostensiblement les sourcils alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Remus rigola aux simagrées de Sirius et abandonna ses révisions.

- Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas convaincu James et les autres de sortir ou de venir ce soir, remarqua-t-il. Tu veux regarder un film ?

- Pas vraiment non... J'ai autre chose en tête.

Le châtain observa un instant le sourire sans équivoque qu'il lui lançait et eut une petite exclamation moqueuse.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu m'avais promis une punition, dit Sirius en s'approchant.

Mais il stoppa immédiatement comme Remus partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable, le déstabilisant.

- Dé... désolé Sirius, hoqueta le garçon en tentant vainement de réprimer son hilarité. C'est juste... euh... comment dire ?

- Ridicule ? proposa le jeune Black d'un ton vexé.

- Non, hem, se reprit Remus en inspirant. Cliché, peut-être ?

Son compagnon grogna.

- J'avais pensé venir et dire : « Bon, on baise ? » mais j'ai opté pour l'autre option, tu m'excuseras hein !

- T'es vraiment fâché ?

Sirius s'apprêtait à lui répondre par l'affirmative mais fut coupé par le sourire de l'autre, qui semblait toujours dissimuler son hilarité, et abdiqua.

- Bon, tout ce qui peut te faire sourire de la sorte me va, admit-il avec un soupir. Que veux-tu...

Il fut couper par les lèvres de son ami contre les siennes. Sentant son sourire amusé toujours présent, il décida de se venger en répondant ardemment au baiser. Il eut vite fait de prendre le dessus et sourit victorieusement lorsque Remus laissa échapper un gémissement. Bien, s'il était une chose dont Sirius était fier, c'était de son talent indéniable en la matière.

Ses mains quittèrent le dos de Remus, l'une pour caresser sa nuque, l'autre descendant de plus en plus bas. Le châtain s'embarrassa de moins de détails et agrippa fortement les fesses du brun, reculant pour qu'ils tombent sur le lit. Sirius regarda avec surprise Remus, sous lui.

- J'ai jamais dit non, dit-il avec malice.

Le jeune homme sourit grandement à cette remarque.

- Je ne dirai plus jamais rien sur l'influence qu'on a sur toi !

_Puis son sourire devint prédateur et il reprit le baiser interrompu sans retenir ses mains. Elles passèrent sous la chemise de Remus, qui se contracta légèrement au contact de la peau. Il rompit un instant le baiser pour la retirer, Sirius faisant de même avec son T-shirt, mais il n'attendit pas que les vêtements soient tombés à terre pour reprendre captive les lèvres du châtain, les dévorant comme un affamé._

_Et affamé, il l'était. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir un instant de réelle intimité. Une fois Sirius avait tenté une approche en fermant à clé la porte de sa chambre, mais Remus l'avait repoussé, refusant de faire quoi que ce soit avec les parents dans la villa. Trop de respect pour eux, avait-il dit. Sirius avait rarement ressenti autant de rancune à leur égard que cette fois-là. _

_Le brun poussa un grognement involontaire lorsque la bouche de Remus quitta la sienne pour s'attaquer à sa gorge. Il la lui offrit volontiers, rejetant la tête en arrière sans cesser de le caresser. Les doigts du châtain frôlèrent ses tétons, lui envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, qui ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsqu'une langue mutine les remplaça. _

_Il baissa la tête pour observer son ami, trouvant il ne savait où la force de garder son self contrôle. Il ne voyait guère que ses cheveux sous cet angle, mais lorsque Remus redressa la tête sans cesser son activité, les joues rosissantes de fièvre, Sirius ne tint plus. Il plaqua son amant sur le lit, l'embrassa à nouveau et entreprit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. _

_Un cri avorté échappa à Remus comme il se cabrait sous la caresse. Sirius venait visiblement de découvrir un point très sensible et il se fit un plaisir de l'explorer en accentuant plus ou moins la pression de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Le garçon se tordait sous lui, la respiration erratique, ses mains dans ses cheveux semblant tantôt l'inciter, tantôt le repousser. Le jeune Black se demandait lui-même comment il arrivait à se retenir de ne pas lui arracher son pantalon et de passer à la dernière étape vu les signaux plus que pressants de son bas-ventre. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il touchait Remus si intimement et, en plus d'une envie de le découvrir entièrement, il craignait qu'à trop se presser, il le fasse fuir._

_Il finit par abandonner le torse, permettant à Remus de retrouver son souffle, et descendit à son nombril. Un spasme contracta le ventre du châtain lorsque le garçon le toucha. Prenant cela pour un signe encourageant, il insista avant de réaliser que les spasmes n'avaient rien à voir avec les contorsions qui avaient répondu aux caresse précédentes. Il redressa la tête pour tomber sur un Remus se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'à nouveau éclater de rire. Croisant le regard indigné de son ami, Remus prit deux profondes inspirations avant de parler. _

_- Pardon. Je suis... assez chatouilleux à ce niveau. _

_- Oui, il semblerait, grommela Sirius, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur._

_Remus laissa échapper un petit rire et Sirius lui lança un regard suspicieux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du châtain d'être aussi guilleret, c'était étrange. Celui-ci sembla comprendre le cheminement de pensée de Sirius car, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il inversa leurs positions malgré la plus forte stature de l'autre et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres._

_- Je suis peut-être long à la détente sur certains sujets mais tu n'as rien à m'envier._

_Sirius aurait bien voulu répondre mais la main de l'autre garçon se retrouva brusquement sur son aine, faisant remonter son excitation légèrement atténuée par l'aparté. Remus reprit les caresses sur son torse sans bouger sa main du haut de la cuisse et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de bouger le bassin dans l'espoir de la déplacer à un endroit autrement plus quémandeur de ces attouchements selon lui. Remus semblait cependant prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas remarquer ses mouvements, prenant tout son temps, comme l'avait fait Sirius plus tôt. _

_Il se déplaça également vers le nombril mais la réaction du brun fut toute autre que la sienne. Son corps se tendit brutalement, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons dans un râle qui lui était apparemment étranger puisqu'il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche avec stupeur._

_- Et bien, tu n'es certainement pas chatouilleux quant à toi, se moqua Remus. _

_Il reprit ses attentions tandis que Sirius essayait de déterminer s'il appréciait réellement les sensations qu'elles lui procuraient. Il n'avait toujours pas déterminé quoi, de la torture ou du plaisir, se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait lorsque la main de Remus se déplaça sans préavis de son aine à sa virilité. Le soudain attouchement engendra un mouvement si brusque de la part de Sirius que sa tête alla heurter violemment la tête du lit, un cri de douleur remplaçant instantanément celui de plaisir._

_- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Remus comme le son du choc avait été assez impressionnant._

_- Tout va pour le mieux, ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua Sirius avec hargne, une main pressant fortement le point de douleur sur son crâne._

_Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas censé se déroulait de cette manière. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il l'impression de commettre erreur sur erreur ? _

_La douleur finit par s'estomper et il regarda Remus, qui attendait visiblement qu'il en dise plus._

_- Tu parles d'une première fois ! C'est ridicule !_

_- Moi ça me plaît, assura Remus. _

_Sirius lui lança un regard clairement sceptique mais la sincérité dans le ton et les yeux du châtain le désarmèrent._

_- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! _

_Remus l'observa un instant, soupira puis attrapa à pleine main et sans préavis l'entre-jambe de Sirius, le faisant glapir de surprise._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu..._

_- Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais ? Alors si tu arrêtais de te comporter en hétéro ? _

_Dire que Sirius était choqué par ces propos aurait été un euphémisme, il était proche du traumatisme d'entendre de telles phrases sortir de la bouche de son ami._

_- Écoute, je suis tout comme toi un garçon de seize ans, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, alors sache que tes besoins sont mes besoins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_- Euh... C'est risqué ce que tu fais là, tu sais ? _

_- Risqué, hein ? Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, le provoqua Remus._

_Il se redressa au-dessus de Sirius et commença à déboutonner son jean. Le jeune Black ne put que suivre la progression des doigts agiles qui descendaient la fermeture éclair. Remus baissa ensuite le jean en même temps que son slip jusqu'à ses genoux et s'allongea en appui sur ses mains au-dessus de son amant avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'apprécier ce qui lui était dévoilé. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un dans l'autre, Sirius toujours stupéfait se perdant dans l'ocre de ses yeux. Il perçut vaguement les mouvements de jambe de l'autre garçon pour se débarrasser du vêtement et Remus finit par reprendre sa position initiale, dévoilant sans la moindre pudeur son corps nu. _

_Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. Il était beau. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté mais c'était une chose de deviner un corps bien bâti sous des vêtements que de le voir ainsi offert. Il avait été trop occupé par ses caresses pour vraiment observer le torse de son amant. Subjectif ou non, Sirius le trouvait parfait. Mince, assez musclé pour que les abdominaux se dessinent en filigrane, ses baisers avaient laissé des traces rouges qu'il trouvait terriblement érotiques sur la peau pâle. Ses jambes étaient plus musclées que le haut de son corps... ses jambes... En vérité il se foutait complétement des jambes de Remus – aussi sublimes soient-elles – en cet instant, son attention entièrement focalisée sur la virilité à demi dressée du garçon._

_Le châtain eut un sourire en coin au regard appréciateur. Sirius le perçut mais alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits et décidait de ne pas laisser l'autre tout contrôler, Remus se baissa pour retirer de façon assez brusque le pantalon restant et, sans autre forme de procès, entoura la virilité de son ami de sa main. _

_Les pensées de Sirius lui échappèrent à nouveau, ça n'avait aucune commune mesure avec les caresses qu'il se prodiguait lui-même. La main du garçon faisait des mouvements auxquels il n'aurait jamais pensé, la texture de sa peau, la force de sa poigne, la forme de ses doigts, toutes ces différences lui faisaient pleinement prendre conscience de sa présence._

_S'extirpant difficilement du brouillard de plaisir dans lequel il l'entraînait, le jeune Black leva la main pour rendre la caresse à son amant. Il fut pleinement récompensé de son geste lorsque Remus répondit par un grognement rauque à l'attouchement. _

_Sirius se laissa emporter par les sensations en calquant son rythme sur celui du châtain, à tel point qu'il grogna de plaisir lorsque l'autre main de Remus vint se poser sur ses fesses et se frayer un passage entre elles, mais lorsqu'un doigt tenta de pénétrer en lui, il cessa brusquement tout mouvement._

_- C'est moi qui... lança-t-il avec surprise sans terminer sa phrase._

_Le temps sembla se bloquer durant quelques secondes, les deux garçons se fixant en clignant des yeux sans sembler comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sirius reprit ses esprits et se traita mentalement d'idiot._

_- Pardon, grimaça-t-il. Ça ne me dérange pas, sérieusement, ça m'a juste surpris, je pensais vraiment que... Enfin c'est pas grave. Vas-y. _

_Il avança la main pour reprendre son activité mais Remus la saisit au vol en souriant. _

_- Très bien, faisons ainsi alors. _

_Et, sous le regard médusé du brun, le jeune Lupin se mit à très consciencieusement lécher ses doigts. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius perdit la dernière parcelle de raison qui lui restait._

_Il inversa de nouveau leurs positions et embrassa le garçon avec voracité, le préparant avec plus de patience qu'il n'en avait réellement comme Remus n'avait cessé ses attentions sur son membre dressé. Son autre main se perdit sur le torse du châtain avant de retourner à son bas-ventre pour détourner son esprit de la douleur, attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Il ne sut jamais comment, au moment de passer à l'acte, un coin de son cerveau parvint à lui rappeler les préservatifs qu'il avait amené. _

_Avec un soupir de frustration, il descendit précipitamment du lit, manquant se vautrer à terre, et fouilla énergiquement dans ses poches pour en sortir l'objet de ses convoitises. Quand il revint auprès de Remus, celui-ci lui lança un regard vaguement admiratif et lui prit le contraceptif des mains. Il l'ouvrit et s'appliqua à le placer lui-même sur son ami. _

_Sirius avait toujours cru que ces objets cassaient forcément l'ambiance de ce genre de moment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le geste de Remus d'une grande sensualité. Il voulut reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêté mais le châtain bloqua son mouvement en l'agrippant par les hanches et, lui lançant un regard brillant, prit sa virilité dans sa bouche._

_- Re... le nom de son amant se bloqua dans sa gorge. _

_Il avait déjà expérimenté les caresses précédentes mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait ressentir un tel plaisir. Cependant..._

_- Remus, dit-il difficilement en posant sa main sur la tête du garçon sans se décider à la retirer. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas..._

_Le jeune Lupin acquiesça et le lâcha, les joues plus rouges que jamais, s'allongeant sur le dos et attirant Sirius entre ses jambes. _

_Le brun entra lentement en lui, retenant un son guttural lorsqu'il sentit le muscle de Remus enserrer son membre, mais le châtain n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'attendre et poussa ses hanches à sa rencontre. Sirius resta un instant immobile une fois qu'il l'eut entièrement pénétré puis entama de longs et lents va-et-vient. Le rythme s'accéléra rapidement sous l'impulsion des sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Sous lui, Remus bougeait les hanches au même rythme, haletant. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et Sirius voulut soudain l'entendre gémir sous lui. Il attrapa sa virilité et intima la même cadence à ses mains qu'à ses hanches, qu'il poussait plus profondément et plus fort à chaque coup. L'autre garçon laissa échapper un cri de surprise au changement de rythme et s'agrippa au dos de son amant. Sirius accélérait de plus en plus et, avec un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, arracha un gémissement à Remus qui se resserra brusquement sur le membre de son compagnon, le faisant jouir dans un râle. Écartant avec difficulté l'état d'euphorie qu'il ressentait, Sirius poursuivit ses caresses sur son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à son tour et s'effondra sur lui. _

_Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés, puis Sirius se retira pour s'allonger sur le dos. _

_- Désolé de briser le moment mais je te conseille de retirer ça, remarqua Remus en désignant le membre de son ami._

_Sirius eut une grimace et se leva. _

_- Savais bien que c'était un tue l'amour ce truc, grommela-t-il en sortant de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain._

_Quand il revint, il trouva Remus en train de s'étirer, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, les draps glissant sur sa peau... _

_- Tu es un véritable appel à la luxure, tu le sais, ça ? lui lança-t-il sans perdre une miette du spectacle._

_Remus se figea, surpris, puis rigola._

_- Allons bon, ça te reprend, souffla Sirius en revenant à ses côtés._

_- Tu crois que je me moque de toi, pas vrai ?_

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais tu imites très bien, je t'assure._

_- Désolé, sourit le jeune homme. C'est juste que je suis heureux. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux._

_- Hé ! J'ai pas l'apanage des clichés apparemment, s'amusa son amant._

_- Je suppose que ça ne fait pas de mal de temps à autre._

_- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te dire que mon plus grand bonheur est de te voir heureux._

_- Là tu pousses un peu quand même, plaisanta Remus. _

_- Ouais, ça m'aurait étonné aussi, bouda Sirius. Euh... Juste pour info, je le pensai quand j'ai dit que tu étais un appel à la luxure._

_Son ami le regarda sans comprendre avant de baisser les yeux pour constater la réaction plus qu'équivoque du brun._

_- Quelle énergie ! s'étonna sincèrement Remus._

_Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire fleurir un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, son amant précédent n'en avait pas autant !_

_- Alors ? On remet ça ? proposa Sirius en grimpant sur le garçon._

_Ils remirent ça deux fois, le nombre de préservatifs restant en fait, puisque Remus empêcha Sirius de monter en chercher d'autres. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se soucier du risque que les parents de Sirius les découvrent ainsi._

Au petit matin, Remus se réveilla le premier. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Sirius à quelques centimètres du sien. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et se redressa.

Son regard vagabonda dans la pièce et s'attarda sur le lit dans lequel ils reposaient. Il eut une grimace en songeant à l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient mis. Ils ne pouvaient pas demander à un employé de la maison de s'en occuper, c'était certain.

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer pour le recoucher au plus près de son compagnon.

- Salut ! Remis de la nuit d'hier ?

- Quel romantisme de bon matin, se moqua Remus. Je me suis rarement senti aussi en forme, pour ton information. Et pour rester sur le sujet, que va-t-on faire avec les draps ?

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

- Pour les laver. Tu ne comptes pas laisser la femme de ménage s'en charger, j'espère ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ton sens des convenances est effroyable. Tu sais où se trouve votre machine à laver tout de même ? Je m'en occuperai.

- Je viendrai avec toi, soupira Sirius. Et si on aller faire le test VIH demain ? proposa-t-il soudain.

- Pourquoi si tôt ? s'étonna Remus.

- Au plus tôt on saura, au mieux ce sera, non ? Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on pourra se faire de vrais fellations, c'est pas terrible avec ça.

- Des... le garçon cligna des yeux, légèrement choqué. Je crois que je te préfère en version cliché, déclara-t-il. Le romantisme, tu connais ?

- Un chat est un chat, remarqua Sirius. Et puis « romantique » n'est pas le premier mot qui me serait venu à l'esprit te concernant hier soir.

- Tu connais la contextualisation ? Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet, il en existe des parfumés, tu sais ?

- Je sais mais… Tu ne veux pas faire le test ?

- Si, allons-y demain. Mais il me semble qu'il faut attendre au moins une semaine avant les résultats.

- Bien pour ça qu'il faut les faire au plus vite !

Remus rigola et se blottit contre Sirius, profitant de l'instant, avant de regarder le réveil.

- Il est encore très tôt, on devrait en profiter pour se doucher et nettoyer tout ça.

- On n'a pas à se presser, protesta le jeune Black en le retenant.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tes parents nous surprennent ainsi, alors debout !

- Rabat joie.

Au soulagement de Remus, personne ne se réveilla avant que tout soit fait, et si la femme de ménage se posait des questions sur la machine en marche, il était fort peu probable qu'elle en fasse part à qui que ce soit.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, la journée de cours se déroula calmement dans l'ensemble, la seule perturbation étant venu de James, en plein milieu d'un cours de physique, qui avait lancé son bras en l'air en hurlant : « JE LE SAVAIS ! ». Heureusement que Remus n'était pas paranoïaque, sinon il aurait commis un double homicide pour le manque de discrétion de ses deux amis.

James les taquina sur le trajet du retour qu'ils firent ensemble mais cessa vite lorsque Sirius commença à l'attaquer au sujet de Lily.

Ils rentrèrent en riant dans la maison d'une blague de Sirius mais se calmèrent lorsque M. Black apparut devant eux, le visage grave, tenant dans sa main une lettre qu'il tendit à Remus.

- Un courrier des services sociaux.

Remus déplia immédiatement la lettre que contenait l'enveloppe et la lut. Quand il eut fini, il semblait indécis sur les sentiments que celle-ci lui inspirait.

- Ils disent que... qu'ils ont oublié de prendre en compte un élément important et que Eline et moi devons nous rendre dans leurs locaux samedi prochain.

- Il s'agit certainement d'un vice de procédure qu'ils doivent régler, ou d'un oubli administratif, le rassura M. Black.

- Oui... Sûrement...

Ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur la signature de la personne en charge de leur dossier.

Le nom avait changé.

_À suivre..._

_**Chapitre 24 : Menteur**_ :_« Je te déteste ! »_ (Ça c'est du résumé clair et concis... lol)

**NB1 :** Bon ben ça c'est fait, hein ! … Alors, en toute franchise, cette scène n'est pas du tout réaliste ! Parce que, franchement, deux mecs de seize ans frustrés comme ils doivent l'être ne passeraient pas exactement tout ce temps pour les préliminaires (d'ailleurs, c'est bien un truc de fille, ça, les préliminaires, lol). Mais bon, dans la mesure où petit un, c'est un récit fictif, et petit deux, le lectorat est majoritairement féminin, je me suis permise cette scène... surréaliste. J'ai essayé d'atténuer pour que ça passe mieux, si vous avez remarqué... De toute manière, vu le « talent » que j'ai démontré à décrire cette scène, c'est pas évident. Un jour saurai-je écrire peut-être...

J'ai hésité un temps sur le PDV : Remus, Sirius, les deux ? Et puis je me suis dit que je parlais quand même trop de Remus et que Sirius avait bien droit à ça ;-)

Qui sait, peut-être y aura-t-il une autre scène du genre... je la ferai en vrai fan service : pas du tout crédible mais ô combien... enfin vous voyez quoi, lol.

**NB 2 :** A priori, si je me trompe pas, il reste... *compte sur ses doigts* trois ou quatre chapitres et un épilogue. Bon, c'est une approximation mais disons qu'après avoir tourmenté Remus encore un chapitre, je vais enfin les laisser tranquilles. Les pauvres... enfin LE pauvre, qu'est-ce que je lui en fais baver à ce p'ti Remus quand même... L'a qu'à pas être aussi fort mentalement d'abord ! (bon, ok, précisons « dans les fanfics » lol)

Du coup je fais un appel aux questions ! Normalement j'oublierai rien dans les derniers chapitres (surtout concernant la mère de Remus), mais comme personne n'est parfait et certainement pas moi (enfin, sur ça en tout cas... :-P), je me sens bien d'oublier qqch de super important . Donc, si un détail vous intrigue/perturbe/semble incohérent, dîtes moi !


	24. Menteur

**BONNE ANNEE ! **

_Que 2012 vous apporte la réussite dans tous vos projets._

_Soyez heureux et profitez pleinement de cette année !_

**oOo**

**! Rappel à ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes !**

Lorsque vous laissez votre mail dans la barre de texte prévue à cet effet, _**celui-ci n'apparaît pas sur le site**_ mais uniquement dans ma boîte mail, il n'est donc visible que par moi. Et j'en ai besoin pour vous répondre !

**Chapitre 24 : Menteur**

Si le mois de janvier avait été ensoleillé dans l'ensemble, celui de février ne présentait qu'un ciel grisonnant qui laissait régulièrement échapper des crachins glacials. Le conseil des élèves s'était plaint à l'administration que le froid les empêchait d'utiliser les tables extérieures et avait réclamé que des salles soient tenues à la disposition des lycéens durant les journées de cours. La demande avait abouti et les plannings de ces salles affichés dès fin janvier, les surveillants devant fréquemment passer s'assurer du calme requis.

Remus avait attendu que le pion passe pour raconter à Severus les dernières nouvelles de son dossier. Ils se trouvaient seuls dans la salle comme l'heure suivait celle du déjeuner, la majorité des élèves dans leur cas étant rentrés chez eux ou préférant profiter de la cafétéria.

- Ils ne sont pas censés prévenir de ce genre de changement ? demanda Severus quand son camarade eut évoqué la récente lettre.

- Je l'ignore, j'aurai dû plus me renseigner sur les procédures, mais si ça se fait, je suppose que c'est normal.

Il soupira et resserra les bras qu'il avait croisés sur son torse.

- Ça m'inquiète parce que je m'étais habitué au précédent. Ce n'était pas évident mais il avait l'air de comprendre la situation, je commençais à lui faire confiance, à défaut de croire au système. C'est ridicule de réagir ainsi, ils ont forcément parlé ensemble de notre dossier.

Severus ne répondit pas. Le cas de Remus était compliqué de multiples façons. Jusqu'alors, même si aucune décision n'avait été prise, les événements semblaient aller en s'arrangeant, principalement grâce à la proposition de Procyon Black. Le garçon s'étonnait cependant que certains éléments n'aient jamais été abordés dans cette affaire et les inquiétudes du jeune homme n'étaient peut-être pas si infondées qu'il le pensait.

- Certainement, répondit-il néanmoins, ne désirant pas ajouter à ses angoisses. Le psy qui te suit reste le même de toute manière.

- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'ils modifieront ça, il s'agit d'un tout autre niveau de suivi.

- Tu ne lui as pas tout dit.

Remus, qui avait porté son regard vers le parc, revint vers l'autre garçon avec un faible sourire, conscient que l'affirmation ne concernait pas uniquement le psychologue.

- J'ai pu lui en dire beaucoup parce que je t'en avais déjà parlé, ou à Sirius ou à... Enfin, c'était plutôt facile, remarqua-t-il sans donner le dernier nom. Mais malgré leur importance, bien que je me rende compte à quel point beaucoup de choses ne vont pas chez moi, il en reste une beaucoup trop... honteuse... répréhensible ? Anormale ? Je ne sais pas quel mot utiliser mais je n'ai pas encore envie d'y faire face.

- A trop l'oblitérer, cela ne fera que s'aggraver.

- Il y a quelques temps, sans aucun doute...

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre le vent d'hiver balancer les pins parasols.

- Mais c'est passé maintenant. Tu te souviens de la crise dont je t'avais parlé ? Étrangement, je crois que c'est la visite de mon grand-père qui m'a préservé d'en faire une nouvelle. A cette époque, je refusais simplement de voir les choses en face, de croire que les souvenirs que je gardais de ma mère n'étaient qu'une façade, mais retenir autant de blessures, le corps humain n'est juste pas fait pour ça, alors... comment dire ? Une soupape s'est ouverte ? Mais quand le père de Nadine est arrivé, ça a juste crevé l'abcès.

- Tu as bien géré cette rencontre pourtant...

Severus laissa planer sa remarque sans rien ajouter. Depuis qu'il en savait plus sur lui, il s'était souvent dit que le garçon aurait dû avoir une réaction beaucoup plus violente à ces révélations. Sa présence ou même celle de Black n'étaient pas suffisantes pour expliquer qu'une simple crise de nerfs lui ait permis d'y faire face.

- Quelqu'un m'y a aidé, reconnut Remus. Une personne à qui je dois beaucoup, même si la façon dont il m'a supporté n'était pas... conventionnelle.

- L'essentiel étant le résultat.

- Oui. Mais il faudra un jour que je pense à m'excuser, rigola-t-il doucement.

L'adolescent se perdit dans ses pensées et le brun ne chercha pas plus loin. L'assurance qu'il y avait bien eu une raison à tout cela lui suffisait, sans quoi il n'aurait pu être rassuré et craindre d'une réaction à retardement.

- Tu sais ce que sont les TOC ?

Severus fut un instant déstabilisé de la question.

- Les Troubles Obsessionnels Convulsifs, répondit-il.

- Je veux dire, pourquoi on en a.

- Il ne me semble pas que tu en aies.

- Oh j'en ai eu... sourit Remus avec un certain amusement. Ils n'étaient pas très puissants, heureusement pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu sais pourquoi ils existent ? Bien sûr, il y a plusieurs raisons, mais il semblerait que les TOC permettent de supporter un problème psychique beaucoup plus grave. Je suppose que mon TOC aurait pu être bien plus impérieux que cela... Mais c'est certainement parce que j'avais déjà une protection.

- Tu veux parler d'Eline.

Remus eut un petit rire.

- Avec le peu d'intérêt que tu portes généralement aux autres, c'est à se demander comment tu peux être aussi perspicace.

- C'est plus facile de l'être quand on se préoccupe de peu de gens.

- Tu marques un point.

Il attrapa un stylo et se mit à décrire des courbes sur un brouillon.

- Eline... Elle m'a sauvé la vie...

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Elle te l'a prise aussi.

- C'est vrai. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, nous ne serions pas là, en train de discuter. Beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas arrivées si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

- Mais elles sont arrivées maintenant.

Remus ne répondit pas mais sa main ralentit son tracé sur la feuille. Tout était arrivé, Severus était devenu un véritable ami, il pouvait rire avec Lily, James et les autres normalement, et il y avait Sirius, évidemment. Eline...

- Ta main tremble.

Il regarda la feuille et constata que les traits lisses oscillaient de plus en plus jusqu'au point où il venait de s'arrêter.

- Elle sera toujours ta sœur, quoi qu'il advienne. C'est le meilleur moment pour...

- Si je fais ça, le coupa Remus avant de s'interrompre. Si je fais ça... reprit-il dans un souffle. Si je fais ça, la porte va s'ouvrir.

- La porte ?

- Tu l'as compris tout seul, Eline me préserve. Cette porte... tous les scellés qui la fermaient ont volé en éclat quand Tessadier est venu me raconter l'histoire de ma mère. Il y a des ombres derrières... des souvenirs... un souvenir... Je sais qu'il est là, je sais que je devrais y faire face un jour. Elle s'est déjà ouverte... Et ce jour-là, j'ai manqué tuer Sirius. Si James n'avait pas été là, s'il ne m'avait pas frappé et de la sorte refermé cette porte... En vérité, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Peut-être que je suis assez fort aujourd'hui pour y faire face, peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien si je l'ouvre, sinon que j'aurai enfin pu tout faire sortir. Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ignore comment je vais réagir que je ne peux pas me permettre d'essayer maintenant.

- Je n'irai pas te contredire.

Remus faillit poser une question mais se retint. Si Severus connaissait désormais quasiment tout de lui, il ne pouvait en dire autant, le garçon restant toujours très discret sur son compte. Non pas qu'il semblât cacher un lourd secret mais le châtain sentait qu'il évitait certains sujets le concernant, principalement ses histoires de cœur – si histoire de cœur il y avait et toute la question était là.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus étrange aujourd'hui ? L'inactivité.

- Parce que tu as l'impression d'être inactif ? s'étonna Severus.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. J'ai vécu à cent à l'heure à compter du jour où j'ai commencé à travailler. Le boulot, s'occuper d'Eline, les cours, le ménage et toutes les autres tâches ménagères. Je dormais très peu, je ne compte plus les nuits blanches, exténué, que j'ai passé, les heures de sommeil grappillées à droite à gauche. On s'y habitue, à ce rythme. Je l'ai tenu pendant près de deux ans. Et ne plus avoir rien à faire, c'est... déstabilisant.

- C'est surprenant que tu aies tenu. Mais ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es chez les Black. Si ce rythme s'apprend vite, il s'oublie de même.

- J'avais trop à penser... Et je ne suis vraiment sorti de convalescence il n'y a que deux semaines, on ne pense pas vraiment à ces choses là quand on essaie d'oublier la douleur.

- Tu es toujours en convalescence, lui rappela Severus. Les antalgiques sont efficaces au moins ? Ce serait bien ton genre d'éviter de t'en plaindre.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils le sont, même s'ils ne peuvent évidemment pas oblitérer toute la douleur. Enfin, c'est plus une gêne qu'autre chose aujourd'hui.

- Et Black qui cherche à tout prix à te faire reprendre la rampe, dit son ami d'un ton réprobateur.

- Il aurait bien du mal à me forcer à quoi que ce soit, s'amusa Remus.

La sonnerie retentit et Severus referma le livre ouvert devant lui.

- C'est bien ce qui me rassure, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que tu peux trouver à un type aussi égocentrique et égoïste.

- Tu ne changeras jamais d'avis à son propos, pas vrai ? Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, il n'est pas mieux à ce niveau, te concernant.

- Ça relève un peu le niveau d'intelligence qu'on peut lui attribuer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et leur sujet de conversation pénétra dans la salle pour se diriger directement vers Remus.

- On va être en retard au prochain cours, lança-t-il en adressant un regard noir à Severus.

- La cloche vient à peine de sonner, sourit Remus. D'ailleurs tu as dû battre un record de vitesse. Ta salle de classe n'est-elle pas à l'autre bout du bâtiment ?

- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais...

Sirius serra les dents et décida d'ignorer l'ami de son compagnon. C'était surprenant comme il respectait toujours l'engagement qu'il avait pris envers sa cousine Andromeda. Il n'y était pourtant plus réellement tenu mais jamais aucune insulte envers Rogue ne franchissait ses lèvres en la présence du châtain, et l'effort qu'il fournissait pour cela était plus qu'évident.

- Bon, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Hortense quand même !

Remus sourit intérieurement. Son ami semblait penser qu'il réagirait directement à la mention de leur professeur de mathématiques, dans la mesure où Remus lui était très reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour lui. Il s'y laissa prendre cependant, si cela pouvait suffire à le satisfaire, Severus n'y prêterait même pas attention.

- On se croisera peut-être demain, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux se dire à la semaine prochaine, dit-il en attrapant son sac.

- Si jamais cet atrophié du cortex te tape sur les nerfs, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, lui assura Severus.

Depuis quelques temps, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à enfoncer Sirius en présence de Remus, le faisant enrager sans que le jeune Black n'ose répliquer.

- Je te rejoints tout de suite, les autres doivent déjà être devant la salle, annonça soudain son compagnon, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Remus hésita une fraction de seconde puis se dit qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Severus sachant combien cela le peinerait, il sortit donc après un dernier signe de la main.

- Vous n'alliez pas être en retard ? ironisa Rogue après son départ, pas le moins du monde impressionné de l'attitude menaçante de son ennemi.

- Si Remus ne semblait pas tant tenir à toi, ce qui reste une énigme pour moi, tu mangerais avec une paille, ragea Sirius. Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance et t'as intérêt à bien comprendre que si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, c'est ce qui arrivera, voire pire !

- Toujours aussi faible dans tes menaces et dans ta réflexion, à ce que je vois.

Sirius serra les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures et lui tourna la dos.

- Je t'aurai averti, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- On ne peut rien régler avec les morts.

Le jeune Black se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. La seconde sonnerie se fit entendre mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu délires encore ?

- Les regrets, les pactes, les promesses, les rancœurs... Remus ne se sortira pas de là tout seul et cela demandera certainement des années pour qu'il puisse mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, s'il y arrive jamais totalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? s'énerva Sirius. Tu cherches à me faire la leçon ? Tu ne passes que quelques heures par semaine avec lui, ne va pas croire que tu le connais.

- Mieux que toi, je le crains pour lui.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Il s'est bien trop attaché à toi et ton attitude prouve que tu n'es pas la personne la plus à même de gérer ses problèmes.

- Tu te crois peut-être meilleur parce qu'il te parle ? T'es pas plus qu'un psy pour lui. Si tu n'étais pas là, il discuterait juste plus avec le type qu'il voit une fois par semaine, se moqua Sirius dans l'espoir d'effacer son air de froide assurance. Ce que je suis pour lui, ce qu'il est pour moi, tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. En fait tu ne pourras sûrement jamais.

- Tout ton problème est là, tu ne vois que ce qu'on te montre, et ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il faut à Remus, surtout en ce moment. Tu crois que parce qu'il t'a accepté et qu'il est sorti de son apathie, tout est arrangé. Tu te trompes lourdement.

- Tu te prends pour un donneur de leçon ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de toute façon ?

- Je le sais parce que j'ai failli perdre quelqu'un il y a peu, parce qu'on ne peut comprendre l'importance de certains mots que dans ces circonstances, et que ces mots sont faits pour être dits et non pensés. Remus porte beaucoup trop de mots en lui, des mots qui vont le ronger car la personne à qui ils étaient destinés n'est plus. Qu'il me les dise, qu'il te les dise, qu'il les dise à son psy ou à qui que ce soit n'y changera rien. Il va devoir vivre avec et trouver un moyen de le rendre plus supportable. As-tu réfléchi à ça, l'amoureux transi ? As-tu compris dans quoi tu t'engageais ? Je n'ai aucune envie de le perdre à cause de te stupidité. C'est loin, très loin, d'être fini...

Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation railleuse.

- C'est toi qui n'as rien compris. Il est beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le crois.

- Je n'en doute pas. En beaucoup plus faible que tu ne le penses.

Ils restèrent un moment à se défier du regard, jusqu'à ce que des élèves entrent pour profiter de la salle. Sirius sortit sans prononcer une parole, il était en colère que Severus se soit permis de lui dire de telles choses. Il y a quelques temps, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais Remus n'aurait certainement pas apprécié.

Il reçut un sermon du professeur pour son retard avant de prendre place à côté de James, jetant un coup d'œil vers Remus. Le garçon semblait serein, pas le moins du monde préoccupé par ce qui avait pu se passer après son départ. Sirius ne savait pas trop s'il devait l'attribuer à la confiance qu'il lui accordait ou à celle qu'il avait envers Severus mais préféra ne pas trop s'engager sur ce terrain.

- T'étais passé où ? s'étonna James. Je croyais que tu avais couru le rejoindre mais il est arrivé seul.

- J'ai discuté avec le graisseux, répondit son ami avec humeur.

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru possible que Sirius _discute_ avec cette personne en particulier. Au regard de l'irritation visible du garçon, il préféra dévier le sujet de conversation.

- J'ai appelé Lily pendant que tu n'étais pas là, elle m'a dit...

- Mais c'est qu'il ne peut plus se passer d'elle, se moqua Sirius.

- Dit celui qui court rejoindre son amoureux dès qu'ils sont séparés, ronchonna James.

- Le fait est qu'il _est_ mon amoureux, lui fit-il remarquer sournoisement.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, assura son ami sans s'offusquer de la brimade. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne ma petite amie.

- Quel temps ça va...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le coupa James, je disais qu'elle m'avait parlé de quelque chose qui va t'intéresser. Elle m'a dit qu'elle accompagnait Remus au centre social samedi, il t'en a parlé ?

- C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, répondit Sirius avec étonnement. Pourquoi...

- Dîtes donc vous deux, il y a un salon de thé à trente minutes d'ici si vous préférez.

James adressa un sourire éblouissant à son professeur.

- Uniquement le mercredi, monsieur, minauda-t-il avec un geste maniéré de la main.

- Figurez-vous que je n'ai jamais pu m'y rendre ce jour-là parce que je dois travailler ici. Que diriez-vous de me tenir compagnie la semaine prochaine, James ?

Son élève grimaça sans répondre. Toutes les impertinences du monde ne valaient pas de sacrifier le sacro-saint mercredi après-midi pour une retenue.

- Bien, nous nous comprenons, sourit Hortense, plus amusé que fâché apparemment. Une fonction inverse est donc définie par...

A la fin du cours, Sirius dut attendre que Remus ait fini de parler avec leur professeur pour l'interroger sur ce que lui avait appris James.

- Je lui ai demandé hier, confirma son petit ami. Tu te rappelles que ta mère est occupée ce jour-là ? Elle n'a pas pu se libérer et comme il est possible qu'ils nous séparent, je veux que quelqu'un reste avec Eline tout le temps.

- Dans ce cas, je viens également.

- C'est parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas cours ce samedi que je lui ai demandé, ce n'est pas ton cas. Mon autorisation est particulière, ils n'ont pas de raisons de t'en fournir.

Sirius balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et puis ce n'était pas une question.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il entoura d'un bras le dos de Remus pour le rapprocher de lui et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as conscience qu'on est au lycée ? lui demanda son compagnon sans pour autant se dégager.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, cette fois plus intensément.

- Pour vous aucun, je suppose, remarqua Andromeda.

Sirius se détacha un peu de Remus et ils suivirent son regard. Les yeux exorbités, un petit groupe de seconde les regardait, passablement choqué.

- Le vingt-et-unième siècle a bien du mal à s'imposer, soupira dramatiquement le brun. C'est notre devoir de l'y aider, ajouta-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur Remus qui le repoussa cette fois avec amusement.

- Loin des préjugés, le lycée n'est pas le lieu pour un tel étalage public, déclara-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment étonnant, remarqua Andromeda en croisant les bras et posant une main sur sa joue, perplexe. Je t'aurai cru beaucoup moins... expansif. Quelque part, ce n'est vraiment pas amusant.

- Comment ça amusant ? s'indigna Sirius. C'est tout à mon avantage qu'il soit ainsi !

- Bien ce que je disais, dit sa cousine avec un sourire narquois.

- Non mais tu entends ça James ? Elle...

Il avisa soudain son meilleur ami, penché sur son portable, en train de taper un message avec un air surexcité et qui n'avait visiblement absolument rien suivi depuis la sortie du cours. Il se tourna vers Remus et Andromeda avec un air inquiet.

- Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, pas vrai ?

- Oh non, rassure-toi... s'amusa la jeune fille.

- Tu étais bien pire, termina le châtain.

Ils rigolèrent de l'air affligé du garçon et se dirigèrent vers le portail en s'assurant que James lui suivait bien comme il ne semblait pas près de lâcher son téléphone.

- Au fait, tu ne veux toujours pas mon numéro ? demanda négligemment Sirius.

La bonne humeur sur le visage de Remus vacilla un très court instant, mais il était à nouveau normal quand il répondit.

- Nous sommes toujours ensemble, il n'y a pas d'intérêt.

- Je peux plus ou moins comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas donner le tien mais je vois pas ce que ça ferait si tu avais le mien, insista-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te forcer à m'appeler mais on sait jamais, non ?

- Vous n'avez pas échangé vos numéros ? intervint Andromeda, surprise. Je me souviens que tu n'as pas voulu quand on travaillait ensemble mais c'est différent.

- Je suppose que tu l'as donné à Severus, grommela Sirius en se renfrognant.

- Non, aujourd'hui seul l'école d'Eline a mon numéro. Et je n'ai celui que d'une personne en dehors du leur... et de celui de mon père évidemment.

Sirius s'arrêta net, passablement choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Comment ça ? Quelle personne ? Quelqu'un qui t'a forcé à le prendre ? S'il n'y a que ça et que tu ne l'effaces pas, je peux tout aussi bien...

- Il ne m'a pas forcé. Les circonstances étaient juste ce qu'elles étaient.

« Il ». Le jeune Black sentit une bouffée brûlante de jalousie lui comprimer l'estomac. Le cercle social de Remus n'était pas vraiment étendu et, mis à part le partenaire qu'il avait eu avant lui, il ne voyait pas à qui il pouvait faire référence.

- Oui, ben la circonstance d'une relation sérieuse n'est pas suffisante peut-être ?

Sirius avait conscience qu'il agissait de façon puéril mais la question du téléphone portable l'agaçait depuis un moment déjà. Il comprenait plus ou moins que les refus de son amant avaient une raison profonde, mais s'il avait pu prendre celui de son ex, il pouvait bien faire de même avec le sien.

- Et pour les endroits où tu travaillais ? demanda Andromeda, plus intriguée de savoir comment Remus faisait pour ne pas avoir eu à donner son numéro à plus de personnes et à en enregistrer.

- J'ai une excellente mémoire des chiffres et je leur donnais celui du fixe, expliqua-t-il. Notre relation est la meilleure des raisons, dit-il pour répondre à Sirius. Mais je te demande d'être encore un peu patient. Il y a encore des choses que je dois régler.

Sirius poussa un soupir et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en se remettant à marcher.

- D'accord, mais en échange, interdiction de protester pour ce genre d'étalage public, déclara-t-il en reprenant les termes de Remus.

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon attrapa la main qui tombait sur son épaule dans la sienne et ne la lâcha pas, reprenant sa conversation avec Andromeda comme si c'eut été la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Cette excellente idée comportait un inconvénient, réalisa très vite Sirius. Ainsi positionnés, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Remus, l'odeur de ses cheveux, les vibrations de sa voix lorsqu'il parlait, et cette main sur la sienne... Pour une fois, il fut très heureux qu'ils ne fassent aucun détour avant de rentrer chez lui.

**oOo**

Remus, la main d'Eline enserrée dans la sienne, observa le bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas celui où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, mais il supposa que leur nouveau chargé de dossier travaillait ici, d'où la modification du lieu de rencontre. Il était cependant surprenant dans ce cas que ses séances thérapeutiques soient restées les mêmes.

Chassant ses inquiétudes d'un mouvement de tête, il poussa la porte battante, suivi de Sirius et Lily. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et en attendant qu'on les appelle, il observa les lieux. Il y avait moins d'activité qu'au centre social où il se rendait d'ordinaire mais le jour devait jouer puisqu'ils étaient un samedi. Il nota avec surprise que certaines personnes portaient des blouses blanches et que le bâtiment comportait visiblement des cabinets médicaux, ce qui n'était pas le cas du précédent.

- Bonjour. Remus Lupin, je présume ? Je suis la nouvelle personne en charge de votre dossier.

Le jeune homme se leva et serra la main tendu.

- Voici ma sœur, Eline, la présenta-t-il. Et des amis qui ont tenu à nous accompagner. Lily Evans restera avec ma sœur si jamais vous avez besoin de la voir, ajouta-t-il en la désignant.

- Nous aurons effectivement des entretiens à lui faire passer mais ceux-ci sont individuels, je crains que...

- Mme Black, qui est l'accompagnatrice attitrée d'Eline, n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Elle a signé une décharge pour qu'elle puisse la remplacer. Je sais que nous sommes dans notre droit, quand bien même Lily n'est pas majeure. Elle assistera simplement aux entretiens, sans intervenir, comme il l'est stipulé pour le rôle de Mme Black. Seuls les entretiens psychologiques bénéficient d'un statut particulier en ce qui concerne la présence d'un tiers, mais ces séances ont déjà eu lieu et la psychologue qui l'a suivi a déterminé qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin.

L'homme parut un instant déstabilisé par l'attitude assuré de Remus et regarda sans la prendre la feuille qu'il lui tendait. Sirius était à nouveau impressionné, il retrouvait le garçon qui s'était opposé à leur professeur d'histoire le jour où il l'avait remarqué, alors qu'il n'était qu'angoisse quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Bien, bien... dit son interlocuteur en se remettant d'aplomb. Ce que vous dîtes est vrai. Veuillez me pardonner, ce n'est pas un cas de figure que nous voyons souvent, sourit-il.

Il prit le papier officiel et écrivit quelque chose dessus avant de le remettre à Lily.

- Quelqu'un viendra chercher Eline d'ici quelques minutes. Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour se retrouver au niveau de la fillette avec un sourire rassurant.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? Lily va rester avec toi, tu ne vas nul part sans elle. Ça va vite passer et tout à l'heure, on ira se promener ensemble, d'accord ?

L'enfant regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude puis tourna des yeux suppliants vers son frère. Le changement d'environnement semblait l'alarmer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est comme l'autre centre. Mais il est fermé le week-end, c'est pour ça qu'on doit venir ici.

C'était un mensonge évidemment, mais Remus avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de constater qu'une explication simple et logique à un nouvel élément suffisait à la calmer, et la vérité était trop compliquée et pas assez rassurante pour être retenue.

- Vous semblez vraiment bien vous entendre avec votre sœur, remarqua l'homme comme ils entraient dans un petit bureau.

Remus s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui présentait en hochant la tête.

- Je m'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle est toute petite, mais vous avez dû voir ça dans mon dossier.

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il en tapotant un lourd classeur sur le bureau. Je ne vais évidemment pas vous demander de tout me raconter à nouveau, les faits sont assez clairs.

- Comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui vous chargez de notre cas maintenant ?

- Ne vous en souciez pas, nous avons de nombreuses affaires en cours et il n'est pas évident de les répartir correctement. Je vais éviter de revenir sur tous les points mais je souhaiterai quand même aborder quelques éléments dont vous avez déjà dû parler.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Pour une raison inexplicable, il n'appréciait pas le sourire affable de l'homme. Il semblait faire son possible pour le mettre à l'aise mais quelque chose dérangeait Remus dans son attitude.

- Vous souhaiteriez obtenir la garde de votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Remarquable à votre âge.

- Comme je le disais, je me suis toujours occupé d'elle. Notre père ne nous soutenait absolument pas et je sais très bien ce qu'implique mon choix.

- Vous avez dû travailler pour cela, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en feuilletant négligemment le dossier. Mais vous n'avez jamais donné vos lieux de travail...

- Je sais que mes employeurs étaient dans l'illégalité mais c'est ce qui nous a sauvé. Je ne vais certainement pas leur apporter des ennuis en les nommant.

- Vous dîtes « nous » ? Vous incluez votre sœur ?

- Si je puis me permettre, vous empiétez sur le rôle du psychologue qui me suit, répliqua sèchement Remus.

- En effet, en effet, s'excusa-t-il avec un large sourire. Vous allez donc demander votre émancipation, à moins que vous n'ayez entamé la procédure depuis lors ?

- Pas encore. Je voulais le faire mais monsieur Black, la personne qui a notre charge pour le moment, m'a convaincu d'attendre. Je sais que cela peut prendre plusieurs mois parce que les demandes sont nombreuses mais on m'a affirmé que, dans mon cas, la procédure sera facilité, comme je suis orphelin.

- Monsieur Black ne fait que vous garder, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Nous sommes sous la tutelle de l'État en attendant la régularisation de notre dossier, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler.

Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas les airs mielleux de cet homme. Sa façon de l'interroger lui déplaisait fortement.

- Certes, certes... Vous avez conscience que si vous voulez avoir la tutelle de votre sœur, votre dossier devra être irréprochable.

- Il le sera. Je sais pertinemment que mes chances d'obtenir sa garde avant ma majorité sont quasiment nulles mais j'ai confiance en mes aptitudes et en mon autonomie.

- Vous comptez donc la laisser pendant... près de deux ans.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'abandonner. Et j'ai bien l'intention de tenter l'infime chance d'être son tuteur avant.

- Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous me l'avez déjà demandé et ma réponse ne change pas. Eline est la personne qui m'est la plus importante.

- La plus importante... répéta l'homme.

Il observa Remus un long moment, près à dire quelque chose, mais sembla se raviser.

- Votre père était particulièrement violent avec vous. Il est surprenant qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à votre sœur.

- Il y a une différence entre une petite fille comme elle et un adolescent comme moi.

- Mais il avait déjà levé la main sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est quoi votre méthode ? N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi vous me demandez systématiquement alors que vous connaissez déjà tout ça. Oui, il l'a fait une fois, mais je me suis interposé. Il ne l'a plus jamais fait. Et même sans ça, il n'aurait pas recommencé.

- Vous êtes nerveux ?

- J'ai de quoi l'être je pense. Notre situation n'est pas évidente. J'avais un bon contact avec votre prédécesseur et vous débarquez avec vos questions rhétoriques. Notre dossier était près d'être bouclé, que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous êtes plutôt perspicace. En vérité, c'est moi qui ai requis la charge de votre dossier.

Remus le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je suis tombé dessus alors que je faisais des recherches pour un projet professionnel qui me tient à cœur et je suis convaincu que vous pourrez m'aider à le mener à bien. Soyez rassuré, il ne s'agit pas d'une quelconque expérience ou de statistiques, je vous parle ici de modifier profondément le système pour aider les jeunes victimes innocentes.

- Vous pourriez être plus précis ?

- Votre père ne l'a donc jamais frappé et vous vous êtes occupé d'elle. C'est une sacré charge pour un enfant si jeune, n'avez-vous jamais été tenté de tout laisser tomber ?

- Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Si vous teniez tant à votre sœur, pourquoi être resté avec votre père ? Même s'il ne la frappait pas, il représentait un danger réel.

- Il aurait été encore plus dangereux si on lui avait échappé, ça aussi je l'ai déjà dit. Vous...

- Et pourtant il vous est arrivé de laisser votre sœur seule avec lui, n'était-ce pas risqué ?

- Il ne la voyait pas, elle lui était totalement indifférente. Il y avait un risque parce que c'était comme la laisser seule mais je n'avais guère de choix. Quel est...

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas être certain qu'il ne se soit rien passé en votre absence.

- Eline aurait eu des marques ou elle m'en aurait parlé, elle ne me cache rien.

- Certaines choses ne peuvent se dire.

- Les médecins qui l'ont examiné n'ont trouvé aucune trace de coups, récents ou anciens. Je peux vous assurer que ma sœur n'a jamais eu à subir...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant où voulait en venir l'homme. L'accusation était si inattendue pour lui qu'il resta sans voix.

- Je remarque que vous comprenez. D'après le bilan psychologique de votre père, il...

- Mon père était violent, pas dément !

Il s'était brutalement levé et avait plaqué ses mains sur le bureau, révulsé par l'idée. Le mouvement lui valut un rappel douloureux de ses côtes.

- Il n'aurait jamais fait subir... de telles choses à Eline. C'est une gamine !

- Tout le problème est là, Remus. Rassieds-toi, veux-tu ?

- Francis n'a pas fait ça. Et vous pouvez continuer à me vouvoyer.

- Très bien, très bien.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Remus tenta de se calmer. Cette hypothèse n'était pas aberrante en soi, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été soulevée auparavant. Le psychologue l'avait évoqué et certainement que, lors de son bilan, la pédopsychiatre qui s'était chargée d'Eline avait vérifié par quelque moyen cette possibilité, mais cela n'avait jamais été dit aussi clairement. L'idée était tellement improbable, révoltante et impensable que le garçon n'avait pas repris tous ses esprits lorsque l'homme parla à nouveau.

- Vous avez dû être soulagé de la mort de votre père.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserai. C'était un beau salaud mais il restait notre père.

- Vous semblez bien incohérent à son sujet, une fois vous le traitez comme un étranger, l'autre comme un parent, vous ne semblez pas clair sur la question.

- Et ça vous surprend ?

- C'est compréhensible. Et Eline ?

- Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle pense de Francis ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête mais il n'a jamais vraiment signifié quoi que ce soit pour elle.

- Ce qui est assez dérangeant pour la construction d'un enfant. Après tout, vous êtes son frère, pas son père. Vous pensez avoir su lui faire comprendre la différence ?

- Ma sœur se porte bien et n'est pas confuse sur ce sujet, ce ne sont pas mes dires mais ceux de vos experts.

- Et vous-même ? Un père haï, un père aimé, une position délicate à gérer.

- Je vous répète que c'est l'affaire de mon psycho...

- C'est assez étrange que vous l'appréciez encore malgré toute cette violence. Est-ce que vous l'admiriez ?

- Admirer un type qui bat son fils et ignore sa fille ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- J'essaie simplement de comprendre. On ne sort pas de ce genre de relation sans quelques... séquelles. Pensez-vous en avoir ? Je ne parle pas des blessures évidemment.

- Si vous pouviez dire clairement ce que...

- Votre vision des choses en a forcément été affectée. Certaines choses tombant sous le sens commun pour tout un chacun pourraient avoir été détraquées dans votre cas.

- Détraqué ? Depuis tout à l'heure, vous utilisez des termes qui n'ont rien à voir avec la situation. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Vous êtes encore très jeune.

- Je le sais, ce n'est pas...

- Vous êtes encore en train de former le futur adulte que vous deviendrez, des questions se posent à vous, les réponses en ont certainement été déviées par votre histoire personnelle.

- Je ne vois...

- Vous semblez très proche de l'ami qui vous accompagne.

- Lily ? C'est une amie d'enf...

- Je ne parle pas d'elle.

- Sirius ? Pourquoi...

Il réalisa alors de quoi il parlait. Mais d'une part il ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport avec son dossier, d'autre part il ne voyait pas comment l'homme avait pu deviner leur relation uniquement en les voyant dans le hall, alors qu'il ne se tenait même pas près de l'autre garçon.

- Vous m'avez suivi ?

- Le terme est un peu fort. Vous saviez être sous observation, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez visiblement pas été très discrets avec ce jeune homme, et vous vous êtes également rendus ensemble à un centre de dépistage du sida.

- Et bien, n'est-ce pas la preuve que nous sommes responsables ? ironisa Remus. Quand bien même, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresse. Si vous avez des préjugés, ça ne me regarde en rien mais ils ne devraient pas affecter votre travail, lui fit-il froidement remarquer.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre. Nous parlons ici de votre sœur. Les préjugés n'ont rien à voir avec la loi.

- Quel rapport entre ma sexualité et la charge parentale d'Eline ? Il s'agit de ma sœur ! Quand bien même l'État est assez stupide pour refuser l'adoption aux couples homosexuels, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre cas !

- S'il n'y avait que ça, peut-être, mais vos antécédents ne jouent pas en votre faveur.

- Mes antécédents ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer ?

- Je n'invente rien, j'énonce des faits. Vos penchants sont vraisemblablement dus à la relation que vous entreteniez avec votre père et...

- Des conneries ! Vous croyez que tous les gays sont en conflit avec leur père ? Et même si ça avait un rapport, mon orientation sexuelle ne change rien à...

- Mais tous les gays n'ont pas subi leur violence. Savez-vous qu'un enfant battu est plus enclin à reproduire ce schéma avec ses propres enfants ?

- De quoi...

A nouveau, Remus fut choqué au point de ne rien pouvoir dire. Ce n'était pas possible, il était en train de cauchemarder, un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas sérieusement être agent social, c'était impensable.

- Et votre déviance pourrait être bien plus avancé que les penchants que vous montrez.

- Ma dévi...

Une vague de nausée le submergea en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Mais vous êtes immonde ! hurla-t-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler de la sorte ! Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ? Je pourrais vous attaquer pour diffamation !

- Vous vous énervez facilement à ce que je vois...

- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous entendez ce que vous me dîtes ? De quoi vous osez m'accuser ? Qui pourrait garder son calme face à de telles accusations ? Ça vous amuse de foutre en l'air...

Le souvenir des cabinets médicaux lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

- Attendez... Pourquoi nous avez-vous donné rendez-vous ici ? L'autre centre était tout aussi correct si vous vouliez juste...

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'élança dans le couloir, ignorant l'appel de l'homme. Si stupide ! Il avait été si stupide de ne pas se renseigner sur le centre dans lequel ils venaient !

Il n'eut pas à demander où sa sœur avait été amenée en arrivant au niveau médical, un petit attroupement dont le ton semblait monter s'étant formé à la sortie d'une des pièces.

- Mais enfin mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas vous y opposer ! s'exclama une voix féminine inconnue.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! répliqua Lily avec hargne au moment où Remus arrivait à leur hauteur. Vous ne la toucherez pas !

La scène était assez étrange. Lily faisait face à deux femmes dans une posture de défi, une main posée sur la tête d'Eline qui s'accrochait fermement à sa jambe, l'air complétement perdu. Entre la jeune fille et ses deux opposantes, légèrement sur le côté, se tenait Sirius, un bras à demi tendu devant lui, comme protégeant l'adolescente et l'enfant. Autour d'eux, deux hommes et deux femmes observaient l'échange sans sembler savoir comment calmer le conflit qui allait visiblement de mal en pis.

- Nous avons une autorisation et...

- J'en ai rien à faire de votre autorisation. La seule que j'accepterai, c'est celle de son frère.

- Et je ne vais certainement pas la donner.

- Rem's !

La fillette se jeta sur lui et il la prit dans ses bras, serrant fortement son petit corps tremblant et faisant face à l'équipe du centre.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous espériez faire ?

- L'autre type te l'a dit ? demanda Sirius. Ils voulaient faire un examen pour... enfin, si tu es là, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi.

- Quand elles ont commencé à en parler, je m'y suis opposé, expliqua Lily. Après ça a dégénéré, ils ont appelé d'autres personnes, Sirius est venu me prêter main forte et...

- Cette examen aura lieu ! intervint une infirmière énervée. Nous avons reçu des ordres.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que vous vous passez de l'accord de la victime supposée ?

- Nous lui avons demandé et...

- Elle n'a que six ans ! répartit Lily. Elle n'a rien compris à ce que vous lui demandiez !

- Votre sœur est sous la tutelle de l'État et celui-ci a considéré l'examen comme nécessaire.

Remus se tourna, furibond, vers l'homme qui l'avait suivi depuis le bureau.

- Ma sœur n'a subi aucun sévices, que ce soit de mon père et certainement pas de moi. Je ne vous laisserai pas pratiquer un tel examen sans fondement qui pourrait lui-même la traumatiser.

- Il est certain que maintenant nous ne pourrons pas, vu l'état dans lequel ça l'a mis, souffla avec énervement une infirmière. Mais tout le personnel ici est qualifié pour cette tâche. Si vous revenez la semaine prochaine...

- Je ne crois pas avoir été assez clair. Jamais cet examen n'aura lieu !

Il se crispa quand ses côtes se mirent à protester violemment. La colère avait accéléré sa respiration, ajoutée à ses mouvements brusques, ses blessures recommençaient à le faire sérieusement souffrir. Sirius s'en rendit compte et se rapprocha de lui.

- Calme toi, tu vas vraiment te faire mal si tu continues. T'inquiète, ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, votre scène est ridicule !

Remus tourna un regard révolté vers la femme, certainement un médecin.

- Ce type m'accuse des pires atrocités et je dois croire qu'il est notre allié ? Je connais nos droits et cet examen n'a pas lieu d'être !

La doctoresse sembla surprise de ses propos et regarda l'agent social.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne nous avez pas fourni tous les éléments ?

- Votre insistance à refuser l'examen médical joue en votre défaveur, monsieur Lupin, dit-il sans répondre. Pourquoi être si virulent à ce sujet si vous ne cachez rien ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un examen anodin ! Vous espérez me faire croire que c'est aussi banal ?

- Votre ami a raison, à force de vous énerver, vous allez rouvrir vos blessures. Je vois déjà que vous souffrez. Désirez-vous des antidouleurs ? Nous discuterons mieux après...

- Je vous remercie mais je sais très bien gérer la douleur. Il est absolument hors de question que j'accepte votre... Eline, qu'est-ce que tu...

La petite s'était mise à taper sur son torse et il la posa à terre avant qu'elle ne lui fasse réellement mal, lui attrapant le plus doucement possible les bras.

- Pourquoi tu...

- Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur !

Elle leva vers lui un visage ruisselant de larmes entre la panique et la colère.

- T'as menti ! T'as dit que tu mentirais jamais !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- T'as dit que t'avais pas mal ! T'as dit que tu sentais pas quand il tapait ! Menteur !

- Eline... Je... Écoute, on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Il faut...

- Non !

Elle se dégagea brusquement de sa prise, recula de quelques pas, inspira profondément et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

- JE TE DETESTE ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Je te déteste ! Je veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

Lily se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer et lança un regard effaré à Remus. Le visage du châtain s'était totalement décomposé. Il restait immobile, dans la posture où Eline l'avait laissé, n'assimilant pas les propos de sa sœur. Il tomba à genou, soudain inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sirius voulut le rejoindre mais l'agent social ouvrit la bouche une fois de trop.

- Si cette réaction n'est pas la preuve qu'il n'est pas apte à avoir la charge de...

Le poing de Sirius percuta son visage avant qu'il ait même songé à le faire, l'envoyant valser dans le couloir. Ce qu'il avait compris des propos échangés et de l'attitude de l'homme l'avait déjà mis dans un sacré état de nerfs, il n'aurait juste pas dû insister.

- Je vais porter plainte contre vous ! s'exclama-t-il, une main plaquée sur son nez qui s'était mis à saigner.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est vous qui risquez le plus !

Sans plus faire attention à lui, il s'accroupit auprès de Remus et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il claquait légèrement des dents, comme s'il avait froid, et ne semblait pas le voir. Le garçon n'était déjà pas dans son état normal quand il était arrivé dans le cabinet médical, il était difficile de savoir dans quel état d'esprit la réaction de sa sœur l'avait plongé.

- Remus ? Tu sais que...

Le châtain se mit à bouger. Il sortit son portable d'une poche, appuya sur les touches, trop peu pour composer un numéro, et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Sirius entendit un déclic et une voix inintelligible répondre.

- Viens me chercher... souffla Remus d'une voix tremblante. Je t'en prie... Viens me chercher...

Il y eut un blanc puis une réponse, le garçon donna l'adresse, un mot de son interlocuteur, puis à nouveau un déclic et la tonalité stridente de la coupure de communication. Avant que le jeune Black ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le médecin s'approcha d'eux.

- J'ai éloigné cet... homme, annonça la femme avec une grimace. Je suis terriblement confuse, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des abus dans cette affaire et croyez bien que nous tirerons tout cela au clair.

Elle regarda Remus et se baissa pour passer une main devant ses yeux. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle fit de même avec une lampe et l'examina rapidement.

- Il a juste reçu un fort choc émotionnel, ça devrait passer d'ici quelques minutes, assura-t-elle quand elle eut fini. Quelqu'un doit venir vous chercher ? S'il est toujours dans cet état demain, au réveil, il faudra l'amener à l'hôpital. Vous pouvez rester dans cette pièce en attendant.

En se redressant, elle avisa Lily, qui tenait toujours l'enfant contre elle. La petite fille ne s'était pas calmée et pleurait toujours dans ses bras.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils rentrent séparément. Je dois aller téléphoner, je reviendrai après. Ne bougez pas d'ici avant mon retour.

Considérant que sa suggestion était la plus raisonnable, Lily sortit à sa suite avec Eline en assurant aux deux garçons qu'elle la ramènerait au Val de la garrigue.

Sirius n'avait pas quitté Remus des yeux, mais il attendit que la porte soit refermée pour se remettre à parler.

- Tu as appelé qui ? Tu sais bien qu'Eline ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit. On n'a qu'à rentrer chez moi et tout va s'arranger. T'as entendu ce qu'a dit cette femme ? Ce type a outrepassé ses droits, ça m'étonnerait que ça prête à conséquence. Hey, Remus?

Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas à ses paroles. Pris d'un accès de colère, Sirius agrippa brusquement ses épaules et le plaqua au mur.

- Tu m'entends, oui ! Pourquoi tu m'as accepté si c'est pour m'oublier dès qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Je suis quoi pour toi, hein ? Mais réagis ! Tu peux faire appel à ce type mais pas à moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi !

Les choses n'auraient pas dû se dérouler de la sorte, il était venu pour le soutenir et voilà qu'il demandait l'aide d'un autre. Il savait qu'il était secoué mais il était là pour ça, pour lui, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui parler ?

- Tu crois que c'étaient des mensonges, ce que je t'ai dit devant le corps de ton père ? Tu l'as oublié ? Je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je veux tout entendre ! Hurle ! Pleure ! Plains-toi ! Frappe-moi à l'épuisement s'il le faut, je retiendrai tes coups ! Je peux supporter tout ça ! Je le peux parce que c'est toi ! Merde ! Tu crois que je suis le genre de gars à sortir des trucs pareils ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que j'ai voulu être avec toi juste pour m'amuser ? T'as pas encore compris ?

Sa respiration s'était accélérée, mais la tête de Remus restait obstinément baissée.

- Merde ! cracha Sirius en crispant ses mains sur son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

Jamais le jeune homme ne s'était senti aussi désemparé. Il avait cru qu'après sa dernière crise, le garçon lui faisait enfin totalement confiance. Il le laissait le toucher avec tant de liberté, il s'abandonnait totalement entre ses bras et Sirius lui avait offert tout autant. Alors quoi ? Qu'attendait-il de plus ? Où s'était-il trompé ? Que pouvait-il faire de plus...

- Je te laisserai pas faire, souffla-t-il. Tu ne m'écarteras pas aussi facilement, je suis bien plus tenace que tu ne sembles le croire.

En disant cela, il attira le châtain dans une étreinte et le serra d'une force possessive.

- Pourquoi tu refuses à ce point de ne pas avoir besoin de moi ? Aie besoin de moi, je suis là. Aie besoin de moi...

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps interminable, Sirius cherchant les mots qui pourraient le faire réagir, Remus immobile contre lui. Le jeune Black releva la tête et vit entrer le médecin qui les avait laissé accompagné d'un homme noir.

Il le reconnut immédiatement. Le serveur du Paradis Rouge. Celui qui lui avait laissé une mauvaise impression, l'ex-partenaire de Remus...

- Ce monsieur dit qu'il est venu le prendre avec lui, déclara la femme. Est-ce que ça ira ?

Il s'avança vers les deux garçons.

- Remus ?

- Vous n'avez pas... commença à hurler Sirius.

- Jonas...

Sirius se figea et regarda Remus. Il avait levé les yeux vers le nouveau venu et avait prononcé son nom d'une voix basse. Il se détacha légèrement de Sirius et tendit une main vers son ancien collègue. Celui-ci les rejoignit et attrapa sa main.

- Je suis là. Je te ramène chez moi.

Le châtain repoussa son compagnon avec lenteur mais fermeté et s'aida du bras de l'homme pour se relever. La doctoresse ne semblait pas totalement certaine qu'elle devait les laisser partir ainsi et regarda Sirius, que la réaction de son ami avait laissé interdit. Il se leva brusquement à son tour et attrapa le bras de Jonas.

- Attendez ! Vous pouvez pas l'amener comme ça. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne va pas !

- C'est bien pour ça que je l'amène, puisqu'il me l'a demandé, répliqua l'homme.

- Dans cet état, il...

La main de Remus vint se poser sur le poignée de Sirius pour le faire lâcher prise. Sirius voulut dire quelque chose mais il attrapa doucement son visage pour l'embrasser. Il ne se contenta pas de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il desserra les dents pour entraîner la langue de son amant en un lent mais impérieux baiser. Il se détourna finalement sans lever les yeux vers lui et Sirius ne put que les regarder partir.

_**À suivre...**_

_**Chapitre 25 : (pas de titre)**_ Eline se confie à Lily et Remus cherche à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit... (whaaaaaa ! Super le résumé... Désolée, je l'écris juste avant de poster et donc dans un état léthargique du fait d'une nuit blanche pas encore récupérée du nouvel an, ça aide pas, lol)

_**CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS RECU DE REPONSE A LEUR REVIEW, ALLEZ VOIR AU MOINS LA DERNIERE NOTE D'AUTEUR !**_

_**Notes d'auteur **_

1 - Il faut avoir confiance dans les services sociaux ! Ce chapitre n'est qu'un élément d'une histoire fictive. Je ne doute pas qu'on y rencontre des cons mais ils sont avant tout là pour aider les gens, ne l'oublions pas ! Par ailleurs, c'est la méthode qui est condamnable, non les suspicions en elles-mêmes.

2 - Il est plus qu'improbable (en fait impossible) que Mme Black aurait pu, en réalité, donner une procuration à Lily concernant la charge d'Eline dans la mesure où elle est mineure et donc elle-même considérée juridiquement incapable. C'est une liberté que je me suis permise pour servir le récit et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur.

3 – Ce chapitre a un rythme plus rapide que les autres. Je me suis attelé à un nouvel exercice d'écriture : la conversation seule (ça doit avoir un nom plus littéraire...), à comprendre une conversation où n'apparaît pas d'élément narratif. Bon, ça a été un semi échec, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre de la narration à certains endroits, mais c'était intéressant à faire... Je me demande si d'un point de vue extérieur, on ressent la pression dans la conversation (si on omet les éléments narratifs) ? Ça m'intéresserait (et ça m'aiderait) vraiment d'avoir votre avis sur cette partie du chapitre.

4 – Deux chapitres consécutifs, c'est pour marquer les fêtes ! Ne vous attendez pas au prochain pour la semaine prochaine :-S Mais je compte bien le publier pour fin janvier et au pire du pire, fin février.

5 (importante, concernant les RAR du chapitre 22!) - Certains d'entre vous ne sont plus joignables par MP, je n'ai donc pas pu leur répondre au chapitre 22. Au cas où (et comme ça m'a fait le coup, même si je suis un boulet, y'en a peut-être d'autres dans mon cas...) sachez qu'après son actualisation, ff . net a automatiquement mis les Messages Privés en mode OFF. J'ai gardé les RAR, donc... Les concernés par ceci sont : _**Tica-chan, Loulou2a, Nundilenwe (TPR)**_

De même, le mail que j'ai pour _**Lunacleaver**_ n'est plus valide.

Soit dit en passant, ff . net est trèèèèèèès agaçant... J'ai remarqué (heureusement assez vite) que ce n'étaient pas uniquement les messages privés qui étaient automatiquement en mode OFF mais également toutes les alerts, et donc les auteurs, les récits et... les reviews... Du coup si vous aviez laissé vos mails _**Nephtys**_ et _**mama5001**_ je suis dans l'incapacité totale d'y répondre T.T En tout cas, avis à tous ceux qui, comme moi, auraient manqué le coche, vérifier vos « alerts settings » !


End file.
